Vies Entrelacées
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: Suite de Lettres Croisées. Cela fait un mois qu'Edward et Bella sont ensemble et la vie ainsi que les lettres continuent leurs cours. Tous humains. Fiction terminée.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici donc la suite de Lettres Croisées qui commence.

Un mois seulement s'est écoulé depuis que nous les avons laissés avec l'aquisition de Myrtille et la vie a continué de suivre son court...

Je publie aujourd'hui car toujours le même problème, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir du réseau ce soir...

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

**Prologue**

*

***

*****

***

*

J'entends, qu'on m'aime ardemment, qu'on n'aime que moi et qu'on m'aime avec respect. Je veux même que cette amour soit une amour tendre et sensible qui se fasse de grand plaisir et de fort petites choses, qui ait la solidité de l'amitié et qui soit fondée sur l'estime et sur l'inclination. Je veux de plus que cet amant soit fidèle et sincère ; je veux encore qu'il n'ait ni confident ni confidente de sa passion et qu'il referme si bien son cœur de tous les sentiments de son amour que je puisse être seule à les savoir. Je veux aussi qu'il me dise tous ses secrets, qu'il partage toutes mes douleurs, que ma conversation et ma vue fassent toute sa félicité ; que mon absence l'afflige sensiblement ; qu'il ne me dise jamais rien qui puisse me rendre son amour suspecte de faiblesse, et qu'il me dise toujours tout ce qu'il faut pour me persuader qu'elle est ardente et qu'elle sera durable. Enfin je veux un amant qui, se contentant de la possession de mon cœur, m'aime jusqu'à la mort, car si je n'en trouve un de cette sorte, je n'en veux point.

Artamène ou le Grand Cyrus,

Madeleine de Scudéry


	2. LIVRE 1: Prologue

Voici le prologue du livre 1, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

_**bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Livre 1, prologue_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

"_L'amour aux jeunes coeurs se présente toujours entouré de douceurs._"

Molière ; Mélicerte, II, 2

*

***

*****

***

*

_Mon ange,_

_Les jours s'écoulent et l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ne fait que grandir, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs. En quelques semaines, tu es devenue le centre de ma vie et tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Quand je pense à toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir naitre un sourire sur mon visage, au risque de passer pour un idiot. La dernière fois remonte à il y a quelques secondes et tu l'as vu car tu m'as regardé et toi aussi, tu as souris._

_Nous sommes ensemble depuis un mois et une semaine et ce qui se joue devant moi est tout simplement une scène de la vie quotidienne. De la vie quotidienne, mais qui pour moi est vraiment magnifique, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me faire à cela un jour ou l'autre. En effet, je suis assis sur le bar de la cuisine, entrain d'écrire cette lettre et toi, tu apprends à Carlie à faire cuire un gâteau au chocolat. Une scène attendrissante à souhait et qui se multiplie de plus en plus ces dernier jours pour mon plus grand plaisir. te voir aussi complice avec ma fille est une chose qui me comble de joie. Je suis heureux de voir que ma fille approuve mon choix et que toi, tu acceptes ma fille avec tant de joie. Tu es celle qui nous manquait dans nos vie, je le sais depuis le début de notre histoire, mais plus les jours passent, plus j'en ai la confirmation._

_Pas plus tard qu'hier, alors que je rangeais mon linge dans l'armoire, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que tes affaires prenaient de plus en plus de place dans celle-ci, à tel point qu'il va bientôt falloir que je fasse construire un dressing digne de ce nom ou alors que je débarrasse la pièce prévue à cet effet et qui me sert de dépotoire. Ce petit fait anodin m'a forcé à réfléchir à cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je te connais en fait, enfin, depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois et où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Car il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous ne pouvons plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Lorsque que tu es loin de nous, tu me manques et tu manques à Carlie, plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Depuis le début de notre histoire, je tente de ralentir les choses entre nous pour ne pas que nous brûlions les étapes, mais je pense que cette histoire est tellement atypique que nous sommes obligés de le faire._

_J'ai longtemps eu peur de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi, du fait d'avoir une fille aussi jeune, du fait d'avoir en quelques sortes forcé Candice d'avoir Carlie. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent, la seule chose qui compte à présent est notre bonheur et je sais qu'il ne pourra se faire que si nous sommes ensembles et ce, le plus souvent possible. C'est donc pour cela que je te demande, de manière plus ou moins officielle car uniquement par le biais de lettres, si tu acceptais de venir vivre ici, chez moi qui serait chez nous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais personnellement, j'en ai réellement envie et je sais que Carlie aussi. Je ne te demande pas de réponse tout de suite, prends tout ton temps et dès que tu sauras ce que tu souhaites, fais-le moi savoir, sans avoir peur de ma réaction. En effet, je sais que si tu me dis non, ce ne sera que partie remise alors n'hésite pas à prendre la décision qui sera la meilleure selon toi._

_Je te laisse sur cette demande._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._


	3. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde

Et oui, me revoici, enfin… je n'ai pas eu internet de la semaine ( heureusement que ma semaine se termine le jeudi, sinon, je ne pourrais jamais vous publier cela.

Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais honnêtement, j'ai quelques doutes parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop ;) bref, voilà le tout premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis que Carlie m'avait demandé de poster sa lettre au père noël. Je me souvenais encore de cette matinée, elle était venue à mon appartement avec Alice et m'avait demandé de lui poster la lettre. J'avais été un peu surprise car noël était passé depuis deux semaines et je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle souhaitait lui en envoyer une, mais elle m'avait répondu qu'elle souhaitait remercier le père noël de tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté au cours de l'année. plus le temps passait, plus je m'attachais à la spontanéité de Carlie. Cette petite était un cadeau du ciel dans ma vie, elle l'ensoleillait et faisait de chaque jour une fête. Alice m'avait fait lire la lettre et j'avais été très touchée par ce qui y était écrit. Je connaissais la place qu'elle souhaitait que je prenne mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc par sa petite main maladroite m'avait réellement touché. j'étais encore plus confiante vis-à-vis de l'avenir que nous pourrions nous construire, tous les trois, comme une vraie famille.

Car il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, cela faisait un mois et une semaine que nous étions, Edward et moi, officiellement un couple et Carlie était la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle était mon rayon de soleil et j'aimais les moments que nous pouvions passer rien que toutes les deux. J'allais souvent la chercher à l'école et nous travaillions ensemble, elle regardait la télévision et ensuite, Edward sortait du travail et nous passions du temps tous les trois.

J'étais assise dans le canapé de mon appartement et regardait autour de moi. Tant de choses avaient évoluées depuis septembre dernier et aujourd'hui, j'avais Edward. L'homme que j'aimais et celui avec qui je souhaitais vraiment vivre et me construire un futur et je pense qu'il souhaitait la même chose que moi. Cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur, de même que le dîner que nous devions avoir ce soir. Un repas tous les deux, réellement tous les deux, sans Carlie, sans les irruptions d'Emmett, sans les coups de téléphone d'Alice, vraiment tous les deux. Et heureusement car cela devenait un enfer. Nous n'avions jamais la possibilité de passer du temps à deux sans être interrompus et la frustration que je ressentais n'en était que plus grande. J'avais besoin de lui, et pas seulement de sa conversation. La dernière fois que nous avions failli passer le cap, faire l'amour pour la première fois, Emmett était venu nous interrompre sans aucune raison. Je savais de source sure que Rosalie l'avait puni, le forçant à se lever toutes les nuits pendant deux semaines.

Mais si je pensais à Edward à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas à cause de la frustration sexuelle que je pouvais ressentir et qui comptais bien peu par rapport à ce que j'avais pu lire dans la lettre qu'il m'avait donnée. En effet, il m'avait demandé explicitement de venir vivre avec lui. Ce n'était pas, en soi, un problème, mais je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise avec cette demande. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais, j'étais totalement dans le flou vis-à-vis de ce que je voulais réellement. Vivre avec Edward voulait dire être avec lui jour et nuit, mais aussi jouer un rôle encore plus important auprès de Carlie, le rêve en quelques sortes. Mais j'avais peur de la chute qui n'en serait que plus brutale. En effet, vivre ensemble donnait plus de poids à notre relation et c'était une chance pour nous deux, pour apprendre à nous connaitre encore plus mais le retour à la réalité, c'est-à-dire le moment où Edward se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas celle qu'il voulait serait pour moi un signe de déchéance. Avoir mon propre appartement était une sorte d'issue de secours si les choses se passaient mal.

Je fus interrompus dans mes réflexions par la sonnette de mon appartement. Je ne savais pas qui était la personne qui venait me sauver d'une probable crise d'angoisse, mais je l'en remerciais déjà.

- Hey Bella, comment ça va ? me demanda Angela en entrant dans mon appartement.

- Ça va et toi ? lui demandais-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Super bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle, assieds-toi bien. Ben et moi allons au cinéma ce soir.

- Angy, tu es avec lui chaque soirs, ça ne change pas grand-chose. dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hé ! je t'interdis de te moquer de moi car ce soir, nous y allons en temps que couple.

- Mon dieu, il va neiger.

- Ne jures pas comme cela, je te rappelle que mon père est pasteur. Dit-elle faussement vexée.

- Non mais sérieusement, qui a fait le premier pas ?

- Lui, il m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse dit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi alors.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ?

- Tiens, lis cela. Dis-je en lui tendant la lettre d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je te dis de lire.

Elle sourit et entama sa lecture sous mon regard anxieux. J'analysais chacune de ses mimiques, de ses rictus. Souriant quand je voyais naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment une possible réaction ou un possible jugement et le résultat fut celui auquel je m'attendais venant d'Angela. Elle se leva d'un bond, la lettre toujours dans la main et se mit à sauter partout, influence sans doute d'Alice.

- Mon Dieu Bella ! c'est…. C'est….

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas jurer. Dis-je en haussant un sourcil, septique.

- Tais-toi s'il te plait. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il te demande ?

- Oui, je m'en rends compte.

- Tu devrais sauter de joie, ou non, tu devrais déjà être en train de faire tes cartons.

- Angy….

- Quoi ? c'est génial, et oh mon dieu, comme j'aimerais recevoir une telle lettre, Edward est tellement… tellement.

- Edward. Dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

- Tout à fait. dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la table de salon. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais.

- Non, c'était ce que vous attendiez, moi je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel.

- Arrêtes, tu ne peux pas vivre sans le voir plus de dix heures de suite, c'était exactement ce que tu attendais.

- Tu ne comprends pas Angy, tout ça, ça me fait un peu peur.

- Mais de quoi peux-tu avoir peur, c'est Edward Bella.

- Je sais que c'est Edward, justement. Que se passera-t-il quand il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui fallait ?

- Bella, Bella, Bella…. Ma pauvre fille. Ce n'est pas juste Edward, c'est ton Edward, l'homme qui est fait pour toi, tu ne peux pas aller contre le destin.

- S'il te plait Angy, tu vois aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Regardes le, il est magnifique, non, on peut même dire que c'est un dieu vivant, il est intelligent, avocat - renommé, il gagne super bien sa vie, il est gentil, doué…. Et je passe bien des qualités quant à moi je suis….

- Trop angoissée. Dit-elle en me coupant la parole.

- Non !

- Bella, tu ne peux pas nier que tu es une angoissée de nature, c'est comme ça et on y peut rien. d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu peux ressembler à Carlie par moment, c'est terrifiant, c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas sa vraie mère.

- Justement, en parlant de Carlie que va-t-il se passer quand….

- Ne termines pas ta phrase parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Edward a longuement réfléchis à ce que ça pourrait impliquer pour la petite, et il est certain que tout se passera bien s'il te l'a proposé. C'est juste une histoire entre toi et lui. Merde Bella….

- Attends, tu viens de jurer dis-je en haussant un sourcil pour cacher mon envie de rire.

- Oui ! je disais donc avant que tu ne me coupe la parole : Merde Bella, cet homme sait qui tu es. Il te connait sans doute mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et tu sais quoi, il est tombé amoureux de toi. C'est comme ça, ne cherches pas à comprendre, son univers entier tourne autour du tien tout comme le tien peut tourner autour du sien. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Tu ne remarques pas la manière dont il peut te regarder, tout comme tu ne remarques pas la manière dont tu le regardes, ou même la façon dont il te cherche quand tu es loin de lui ou la manière dont son visage s'illumine quand tu entres dans une pièce.

- Oui, mais si un jour tout cela se termine. Je veux dire, regardes mes parents, je n'ai pas le meilleur exemple de mariage réussi, les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas forcément bien. Combien d'enfants grandissent avec un seul de leur vrai parent ?

- Pourquoi ne pas voir les mariages qui réussissent ?

- Oui, tous ceux où le mari va voir ailleurs sans que la femme ne le sache.

- Non, mes parents ne sont pas comme cela et tu le sais. Mon père n'est jamais allé voir ailleurs.

- Oui mais parce qu'il est trop croyant….

- Ne me dis pas que si Carlisle est toujours aussi amoureux d'Esmé c'est parce qu'il est trop croyant. Le vrai amour existe, et tu l'as trouvé, vous allez finir vos jours ensemble. et quant au nombre d'enfants qui sont élevés par un seul de leur parent, je voudrais juste te faire remarquer que c'est déjà ce qu'il se passe avec Carlie donc de ce côté, tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire…. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Angy…..

- Bella…. Dit-elle en prenant le même air blasé que moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es désespérantes, tu le sais j'espère ?

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu veux que je te donne un bon conseil ? pas un conseil à la Alice…. Dit-elle en riant.

- Alice peut-être de très bons conseils…. Bon, ce n'est pas toujours de la manière la plus douce et discrète qu'il soit, mais ses conseils peuvent être….. intéressant.

- Et moi ?

- Donnes ton conseil, et je te dirais quoi.

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui, il passera encore une heure à te rassurer, te dire qu'il t'aime plus que tout, qu'il est prêt à tout pour toi, vous vous embrasserez, vous coucherez ensemble et voilà….

- Ça, c'est un conseil à la Emmett…

- A force de manger à son restaurant dit-elle en riant. Bref, oublies peut-être la dernière partie, quoique…. Mais bon, tu lui en parles, et tu tentes le coup. Au pire, tu gardes ton appartement en location pendant un mois pour voir comment vous vous en sortez. Mais attention, tu n'oublies pas de lui en parler, sinon….

- Ok…. Bon, je crois que je vais suivre ton avis.

- Ha ben voilà, tu vois que je peux être de bons conseils. Dit-elle en riant. Maintenant, j'ai pour ordre de te mener chez Alice….

- Non, non et non, il en est hors de question il faut que je parle à Edward maintenant.

- Et bien, téléphones lui.

- Non.

- Bella, tu lui en parleras ce soir.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher notre soirée avec mes doutes.

- Ça vous fera au moins un sujet de conversation, aller, prends ton sac, on y va.

- Vous êtes une bande de tyran.

- On sait.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle ressemblait à Alice et c'était réellement effrayant. Je savais que j'allais souffrir durant cette après-midi, comme durant toutes les après-midi entre filles, je n'étais définitivement pas une fille normale.

A peine avais-je posé un pied dans l'appartement d'Alice que Kate se jeta sur moi. Depuis nouvel an, nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble étant donné qu'elle été à la fac elle aussi.

- Tu vas voir, elle a tout prévu, tu vas être super.

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'il y en ait une qui me soutienne dans cette histoire.

- Vas sous la douche, on verra après.

- Tyran, le retour.

- Et tu y vas sans ton téléphone.

- Alice, là, tu rêves.

- Non, je ne rêve pas, tu quittes ton téléphone.

- Alice, regardes ma tête, je ne plaisante pas cette fois. Dis-je devant son air décidé.

- Bella, tu vas le voir ce soir.

- Alice, crois-moi, je vais garder ce téléphone avec moi. C'est ça ou alors, je vais directement lui parler.

- On devait passer une après-midi ensemble, entre fille. Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

- Non, tu as décidé que nous ferions une après-midi entre fille, et en ce moment, je te vois plus que lui, alors arrêtes s'il te plait.

- Ok….

Je me sentais un peu mal de lui parler comme cela, mais j'étais réellement anxieuse et j'avais besoin de parler un peu de ça avec lui avant de le voir en vrai, face à moi.

**_« hey…. J'ai eu ta lettre… je voulais en parler un peu avant ce soir…. »_**

J'hésitais un instant avant d'envoyer le sms mais me décidais tout de même à lui envoyer, je ne voulais pas que nous passions une mauvaise soirée à cause de mes peurs. N'ayant pas le courage d'attendre sa réponse, je fondis directement sous la douche, tout de même un peu fébrile. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard, il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la peur que je pouvais ressentir. Encore dans ma serviette, je regardais pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes mon téléphone. J'étais totalement dépitée quand j'entendis quelques coups rapides frappés à la porte.

- Bella, c'est moi dit un murmure qui me fit vibrer.

- Edward ? demandais-je pas encore certaine.

- Oui, ouvres-moi avant que ma sœur ne débarque.

Je ne me fis pas attendre et ouvris la porte en quatrième vitesse, il entra presqu'autant rapidement et verrouilla la porte avant de poser sa tête contre celle-ci.

- Ça va ? demandais-je en posant la main sur son épaule

- Oui…. J'ai du batailler pour arriver ici. heureusement pour moi, Jasper m'est venu en aide. Dit-il en se retournant. Bonjour mon ange dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en me serrant contre lui alors qu'Alice s'activait sur la poignée.

- Alice, arrêtes, tu vas casser la porte dit Jasper de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit !

- Alice….

- Ok, mais dix minutes pas plus.

- Elle est invivable par moment. dit Edward en m'embrassant tendrement le front.

- A qui le dis-tu dis-je en souriant. Que fais-tu là ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Quand j'ai reçu ton message, je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas en parler par message, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on finirait par en parler dans une salle de bain….

- C'est mieux que rien… dis-je ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Tu voulais donc en parler ? Il me semblait presqu'aussi gêné que moi.

- Hum…. Oui. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je… comment dire… ça me fait peur….

- Vivre avec moi te fait peur ? demanda-t-il septique.

- Oui, pourquoi, pas toi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais que je t'aime et j'ai envie de te voir le matin en me levant, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai envie de rentrer le soir et te voir dans ce qui était auparavant mon univers et qui serait à présent le notre et je veux me coucher à tes côtés, sans que nous ne subissions les railleries de mon frère. Juste que ce soit une chose normale. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? si tu n'as pas envie de vivre dans l'appartement, on peut en chercher un autre, un à nous.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…. C'est que… enfin, si nous ne sommes plus ensemble dans un an…

- Bella dit-il en se mettant à genoux devant moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, c'est comme ça, je suis angoissée, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi toi, tu es avec moi.

- Mais parce que je t'aime, tu es la fille la plus formidable, la plus gentille, la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Si je n'étais pas certain de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin, je ne t'aurais jamais présenté à ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes tombés amoureux, et je n'en ai rien à faire, ce que je sais c'est que maintenant, c'est toi et moi, point final.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en la vie.

- Elle ne nous a pas fait de cadeaux jusque là….

- Alors il est temps qu'elle se rattrape.. dit-il en m'embrassant la tempe. Au pire, fais-nous confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Je ne veux pas souffrir. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Bella, soyons honnêtes, si un jour nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je ne dis pas que ça arrivera, mais si un jour c'est le cas, qu'on vive ensemble ou pas….

- Je ne m'en remettrais pas dis-je en terminant sa phrase.

- On ne sait pas ce que demain peut nous apporter, mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, tu feras toujours partie de ma vie, que ce ne soit que pour Carlie. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur que notre histoire se termine, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Et si on ne s'entend pas, si dans un mois on se rend compte qu'on est pas fait pour vivre ensemble.

- Bella, tu passes la majeure partie de temps à l'appartement, je ne vois pas pourquoi, sous prétexte que ce soit officiel, ça se passe mal. Au pire, tu gardes ton appartement pendant quelques mois, si ça peut te rassurer.

- C'est exactement ce qu'Angela m'a dit. Dis-je en souriant.

- Une fille bien cette Angéla dit-il en m'embrassant

Je me relevais tout en continuant à l'embrasser, passant mes bras derrière sa nuque et collant mon corps contre le sien pour que ma serviette puisse tenir. Comme à chaque fois, le baiser était passé de tendre à passionné. Je savais que tôt ou tard Alice viendrait nous interrompre, mais je n'avais pas envie que ce moment se termine et encore moins quand il me plaqua contre le mur m'embrassant dans le cou et me murmurant des « je t'aime ». j'étais au paradis et je ne voulais pas en partir. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse et commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise alors qu'il passait ses mains le long de mes cuisses. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus chargée de phéromones et mon cœur battait à toute vitesse comme à chaque fois qu'il partait à la découverte de mon corps. Alors qu'il détachait ma serviette, je repris, impatiente, possession de ses lèvres tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Je gémis de satisfaction alors qu'il me prenait les jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Dans cette position, je ne pouvais que sentir sa virilité érigée contre moi, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je glissais lentement la main vers cet endroit quand de grands coups furent portés à la porte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais il est clair que vous ne parlez pas alors Edward, tu sors immédiatement.

- Dégage ! Grogna Edward, la tête dans mon cou

- Non, toi, dégages.

- Merde Alice, qu'est-ce que tu peux être puérile.

Je détestais Alice à cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Je restais un moment blottie contre Edward, puis, il se détacha de moi et ramassa ma serviette pour la remettre autour de mon corps.

- Prends tout le temps que tu veux pour y réfléchir, et n'oublies pas que tu as le droit de dire non. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Edward ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

- Oui, moi aussi, aller, dehors dit Alice en le frappant avec son torchon.

- On dirait une vieille mégère dit Angela en riant.

- Je ne te permets pas. Dit Alice en fermant la porte sur Edward.

- Mon Dieu, ça sent le sexe à plein nez dans la salle de bain, il faudra aérer.

- Kate !

- Oh Bell's, ne soit pas offusquée, surtout quand tu es la cause de cette odeur.

- Je vous jure, vous êtes grave dans votre famille.

- Oui, oui, oui, bref, tu m'as fait perdre exactement 42 minutes sur mon programme, alors tu seras en retard.

- A part que je ne peux pas être en retard parce que nous avons rendez-vous au restaurant.

- Raison de plus, tu mets un peignoir et tu files dans ma chambre.

La pause Edward m'avait fait beaucoup de bien parce que là Alice le tyran était de retour. Trois heures de laque, blush, soie, coton, crayon khôl…. M'attendaient et je n'avais pas du tout hâte de les voir arriver. Elle sautait partout et Kate faisait de même, à croire qu'elles avaient été élevées ensemble. Comme à chaque fois, je vivais un réel cauchemar. Bon, il est vrai que je devais abuser parce que ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, mais ce n'était pas ce que je préférais faire, surtout que je savais que quelques temps plus tard, j'avais rendez-vous avec l'homme que j'aimais.

A penser à lui, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, finalement, cette discussion même improvisée dans la salle de bain m'avait fait du bien. J'avais la certitude que tout se passerait bien et plus le temps passait, plus je voyais les bons côtés d'une cohabitation. Vivre avec lui et Carlie ne pouvait qu'être quelque chose de bénéfique dans ma vie. Quand Alice me laissa enfin passer la robe, signe que j'avais bientôt terminé, ma décision était prise, et j'avais hâte de lui annoncer, mais il fallait encore que je trouve comment le faire. Cela lui avait bel et bien prit trois heures pour un résultat… pas trop mal. Mais je me sentais bien ainsi habillée. Au moment où je me regardais dans la glace, on frappa à la porte, enfin, je savais que c'était Edward qui frappait à la porte et je sentis aussitôt mon cœur s'emballer. La soirée s'annonçait très bonne.


	4. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde.

Me revoici donc avec le second chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire en espérant que ça vous plaise, je me suis enfin lancée dans l'écriture du lemon, et j'avoue que j'ai bien galéré d'où l'heure à laquelle je publie, j'ai du mettre une heure pour le rédiger. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, de plus on avance tout doucement et on fait la rencontre de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai enfin découvert les joies du streaming et je file donc voir un épisode de Vampire Diaries, on m'en a tellement parlé que je suis allée le voir, et j'aime bien (bizarrement… lol)

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais longuement hésité avant de lui donner la lettre, non en fait, j'avais longuement hésité avant de lui écrire cette lettre et de lui faire cette demande. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais hésité avant de lui écrire ou lui envoyer une lettre mais celle-ci était différente des autres. Je les avais regardé, toutes les deux, dans la cuisine, se chamaillant gentiment et je savais que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de voir cette scène se répéter tous les jours. Il fallait que je lui demande, que je sois fixé car j'en avais assez de spéculer sur la probabilité d'une réponse positive. J'avais pris ma décision et je m'étais mis directement à la rédaction de cette lettre car quel autre moyen trouver pour lui faire une telle demande ? Aucun. Les lettres étaient notre moyen de communication, notre secret, notre trésor, c'était ce qui avait fait notre relation et ce qui la ferait évoluer.

Et je m'étais jeté à l'eau, je lui avais demandé d'habiter avec moi, avec nous. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais jeté sans avoir peur d'essuyer un rejet. Bien évidement, je n'étais pas certain de la réponse qu'elle allait me donner, mais je n'avais pas peur de lui demander car je savais qu'elle ne me tiendrait jamais rigueur de cela. Elle était peut-être une fille trop angoissée, mais je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait jamais de l'avoir forcé à se remettre en question. De plus, j'avais réellement besoin de lui demander. Nous ne pouvions rester comme ça, j'avais besoin que les choses évoluent, qu'il y ait une sorte de concrétisation de nos sentiments.

Par-dessus tout, je voulais une famille, une vraie. Et vivre avec elle ne ferait que renforcer le sentiment qui commençait à naitre au fond de moi, ou plutôt, ce sentiment dont je venais à peine de prendre conscience et ce que ma famille avait compris bien avant moi. Nous étions une famille, elle était la femme que j'aimais, mais plus que ça, elle était celle que je choisissais comme mère pour Carlie. Elle était celle qui lui fallait, l'exemple à suivre. Au début, Jasper m'avait bien évidement demandé de faire attention, mais à l'époque, il ne connaissait pas encore Bella comme aujourd'hui. En tant que psychologue, il avait peur que ma belle ne soit pas le meilleur exemple à suivre à cause de sa jeunesse et puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'un exemple à suivre pour Carlie. Elle était gentille, généreuse, intelligente, studieuse, elle avait des principes qu'elle s'attachait à suivre et en même temps, elle gardait les préoccupations de tout étudiant : sortir, faire un peu la fête, de manière très réduites comparé aux autres étudiants. A l'image d'Alice, elle préférait les soirées entre amis, à parler, rire et dire n'importe quoi. C'était dans ces soirées que je découvrais une autre Bella, celle qui était restée enfant dans sa tête et qui le clamait haut et fort avec Angela.

Alors je m'étais lancé, je lui avais écris et avait déposé cette lettre dans sa boîte aux lettres ce matin, histoire qu'elle ne la trouve en allant chercher son courrier. J'aurais très bien pu utiliser des prétextes économiques, mais j'étais certain qu'elle l'aurait mal prit et pourtant, c'était ce qui commençait à me faire peur. La bibliothèque subissait elle aussi la crise et ils avaient décidé de se séparer de Bella qui se retrouvait donc à utiliser ses économies pour payer son loyer. Elle tentait en vain de retrouver un travail mais elle comme moi étions tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il était totalement hors de question qu'elle prenne n'importe quel job. Bref, il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire à présent : attendre. Attendre et espérer qu'elle accepte parce que cette situation allait bientôt devenir totalement invivable. Nous étions sans cesse interrompus par ma famille et je commençais à être vraiment frustré sur le plan sexuel. Le pire, c'est que j'étais certain qu'Emmett faisait exprès de débarquer chez moi quand mes parents ou Alice gardaient Carlie. Il l'avait fait quatre fois et je n'allais pas tarder à le haïr.

J'étais donc chez moi en ce vendredi après-midi, attendant impatiemment une probable réponse. Heureusement pour moi, ma fille était encore là pour me divertir et m'occuper l'esprit. Il était 15h et je devais aller la chercher à l'école. Comme à chaque fois, quand elle me vit, elle se jeta dans mes bras et me couvrit de baiser et comme à chaque fois, les parents de Laura n'étaient pas encore là, alors, j'attendis avec elle. Quand son père arriva, sa fille se jeta dans ses bras et il me regarda avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Désolé, j'ai été retenu au bureau.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je… il faudrait que je te parle dit-il alors que nous commencions à marcher vers l'immeuble.

- Je t'écoute. Répondis-je alors que les filles s'éloignaient un peu devant nous pour discuter.

- Non, je pense qu'il faudrait que je passe à ton cabinet.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je surpris.

- Je souhaiterais divorcer. Dit-il très rapidement.

- Oh…

- Oui, comme tu dis, oh.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- A Lauren ? non, pas encore, je sais comment ça va se passer, elle va comprendre qu'elle a une fille et va vouloir la garde.

- Aucun juge sensé ne voudra lui donner la garde Dan'.

- Elle trouvera un moyen. Dit-il sur de lui.

- Ecoutes, je veux bien que tu viennes me voir au cabinet, mais dans ce cas là, elle va trouver ça très étrange.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement.

- Passes à l'appartement un soir pour qu'on en parle. Pas ce soir, je suis pris, mais demain par exemple.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Si ça peut éviter à Laura de se retrouver seule devant l'école….

- Ça n'est jamais arrivé !

- Si, le jour de la rentrée…

- Comment ?

- Lauren lui a dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à nous demander de la reprendre, le problème, c'est que c'est Bella qui était passé reprendre Carlie, pour la première fois. Elle a été…. Surprise…

- Choquée même non ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas.

- Ta femme cache bien son jeu, mais on trouvera comment faire. Même si, de ton côté, je te conseil d'être moins énervé face à ta fille.

- Je sais, mais je suis fatigué quand je rentre.

- Va faire du sport pour te défouler parce que Laura est bien trop jeune pour subir ça. C'est un conseil, elle pourrait s'en servir contre toi.

- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci Edward.

- C'est normal.

- Dis papa ? dit Carlie en revenant vers nous.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Laura elle peut venir faire dodo ce soir à la maison ?

- Ce soir, tu dors chez mamie….

- Oh…. Dit-elle en regardant son amie déçue.

- Mais je pense que mamie pourrait être d'accord pour qu'elle vienne faire dodo chez elle.

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je lui téléphone.

- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle dérange. Dit Dan.

- Tu plaisantes, ma mère a quatre petits enfants, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle en aura deux à garder ce soir que ça va la déranger.

- Tu es certain.

- Je l'appelle et je te dis quoi.

- Merci dit-il alors que nous pénétrions dans l'immeuble.

- Je passerais certainement la chercher vers 18h30.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Alors que nous entrions dans l'appartement Myrtille se jeta dans nos jambes. En un mois, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle coqueluche de la famille, ce qui faisait un peu de vacances à Bella. Carlie ne la quittait jamais et réciproquement, elle ne quittait jamais Carlie. J'avais hésité avant d'accepter, mais j'avais bien fait de dire oui, ce petit chaton était adorable et nous n'avions pas trop de problème avec, sauf quand elle faisait ses griffes sur les pieds de la table, mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'avait pas le droit.

Je pris mon téléphone que j'avais laissé sur la table de la salle à manger pour appeler ma mère quand je vis un message de Bella. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait m'envoyer un message qui respirerait l'angoisse, je devais donc téléphoner rapidement à ma mère avant d'aller la rejoindre.

- Edward, que me vaut ton appel ?

- Hum…. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'avoir une invité de dernière minute.

- Qui ?

- Laura, la meilleure amie de Carlie.

- Edward, tu me préviens trop tard, qu'est-ce que je vais lui faire à manger moi ?

- Maman….

- Non, attends, je dois avoir quelque chose dans le frigo, mais si elle n'aime pas.

- Maman !

-Ha oui, j'avais….

- Maman…

- Oh, désolée mon chéri, je réfléchissais.

- J'avais bien compris… mais tu sais, si tu avais assez à manger pour Carlie, je suis certain que tu en auras assez pour Laura.

- Mais…

- Maman, cesses de t'angoisser pour un rien s'il te plait, ton congélateur déborde toujours de nourriture.

- Oui, mais je veux qu'elle se sente bien.

- Tu sais qu'elle vient surtout pour passer du temps avec Carlie.

- Oui mais….

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va adorer ce que tu vas lui faire à manger. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, j'ai une affaire assez urgente à régler.

- Bien, nous viendront à 19h pour les chercher.

- Pas de problèmes.

J'avais donc raccroché et embarqué Carlie et Myrtille chez Alice pour pouvoir m'entretenir avec ma sœur. A peine avais-je posé un pied dans l'appartement que Kate et Angela s'étaient précipitées vers ma fille pour jouer avec elle et avec le chat, je n'aurais donc pas à m'occuper des deux, il me rester encore ma sœur à affronter.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-elle en tapant du pied rageusement.

- Il faut que je la voie. Maintenant.

- Tu plaisantes, tu vas passer la soirée avec.

- Ecoutes Alice, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce n'est pas le moment de m'empêcher de la voir en faisant un caprice, je veux la voir, et je la verrais.

- Je ne fais pas un caprice

- Alors tu fais quoi ?

- Elle doit se préparer pour être parfaite.

- Elle n'aime pas passer des heures pour se préparer et elle est toujours parfaite.

- Ed….s'il te plait.

- Sœurette, crois-moi, si tu savais pourquoi, tu comprendrais que je ne peux pas attendre.

- Alors dis_…. Elle fut interrompue par quelques coups frappés à sa porte_. Ne bouges pas de là. Dit-elle en laissant apparaître Jasper.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres. Je bénissais le ciel d'avoir envoyé Jasper à cet instant précis et me précipitais vers la salle de bain. Comme je me l'étais imaginé, Bella paniquait totalement face à la proposition que je lui avais faite et j'avais passé plus d'une demi-heure à la rassurer. Ça, c'était pour la partie la plus désagréable, mais ce qui s'était passé après n'avait été que plaisir et volupté. Mais comme d'habitude, nous avions été interrompus par un membre de ma famille que je maudissais un peu plus chaque jour.

J'avais donc quitté l'appartement de ma sœur totalement frustré, mais je tentais de ne rien montré surtout à ma fille qui sautait partout à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Laura et de lui présenter ses grands-parents. Je souhaitais sincèrement du courage à mes parents car j'avais en plus appris que Lily et Emma avaient voulu se joindre aux deux filles pour passer une soirée à quatre. Et comme d'habitude mes parents avaient été incapables de dire non à leurs petites-filles. J'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris pour voir de quelle manière ils pourraient s'en sortir, mais la soirée qui m'attendait s'annonçait beaucoup plus intéressante.

Comme promis, à 18h30, j'étais devant la porte de Dan, l'avantage de vivre juste au dessus de chez lui, j'avais pu laisser Carlie devant la télé, la porte ouverte, je pourrais donc tout entendre. Je frappais à la porte et je fus surpris de voir Lauren m'ouvrir.

- Oh Edward, bonjour.

- Heu… bonjour. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, je viens chercher Laura pour qu'elle puisse dormir chez mes parents.

- Chez tes parents ?

- Ha Ed', tu es là, Laura est prête et elle n'attend que ça.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Dit Lauren en jetant un regard meurtrier à son époux.

- C'est parce que tu viens de rentrer mon cœur, tiens, voilà son sac de vêtements dit-il en me tendant un sac.

- Merci.

- Dis papa, tu vas venir me rechercher quand ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Pourquoi pas demain soir, comme ça, nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble dis-je en regardant Dan.

- Oh ! quelle bonne idée dit Lauren en sautillant.

- Chérie, je crois qu'Edward voulait parler d'une soirée entre garçon.

- Mais non, je suis certaine que non. Dit-elle en le regardant surprise.

- Ok…. Bon, on va se faire une soirée à six, et on passera un moment entre garçons plus tard dis-je en jetant un regard à Dan.

- D'accord.

Là, on venait de se faire avoir en beauté, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Bella. Non, que je supplie Bella pour qu'elle accepte de venir, nous aurions sans doute besoin de soutient et de tout son esprit si jamais les choses se passaient mal.

Comme prévu, mes parents étaient passés prendre les filles à 19h et étaient restés vingt minutes. Quant à moi, il me fallu vingt minutes pour me préparer, c'est-à-dire prendre une douche rapide, m'habiller et tenter de me coiffer, ce qui s'était une nouvelle fois avéré inutile. Dix minutes avant le rendez-vous au restaurant, j'étais devant chez ma sœur, un peu anxieux, un peu comme pour notre premier rendez-vous, sauf que cette fois-ci, je savais que tout se passerait bien. La première bonne surprise avait été de voir que Bella était encore plus belle que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé.

Arrivés au restaurant, j'étais certain que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle tellement elle était belle, mais je me disais que c'était un peu de ma paranoïa qui refaisait surface, comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle.

- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant alors que nous étions assis à table.

- Je dois bien t'avouer que la partie dans la salle de bain a été la meilleure partie.

- Hum… pour moi aussi dit-elle en rougissant.

- J'adore quand tu rougis. _Dis-je en passant les doigts sur ses joues_. J'espère qu'Alice ne t'a pas trop martyrisée.

- Tu connais Alice, son problème, c'est qu'elle veut trop bien faire.

- On peut au moins lui reconnaître d'avoir du goût dis-je en souriant.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et sinon, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui.

- Pas grand-chose, je suis allée chercher Carlie, j'ai eu une discussion avec le père de Laura et oh… demain soir, je te supplie de venir manger à l'appartement. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je devais passer la soirée avec Dan mais sa femme s'est comme qui dirait invité.

- Ça a l'air de t'enchanter. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. C'est pour ça que je te demande de venir….

- Et bien…. Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas mal de cartons à faire demain.

- Des cartons ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, il faut que j'emballe mes affaires si je veux pouvoir déménager, soyons réaliste, je veux bien essayer de faire transplaner mes affaires, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça marche. Dit-elle dans un sourire narquois.

- Attends, attends…. Tu veux dire que… mon Dieu Bella, tu acceptes ?dis-je en ne pouvant réprimer mon sourire.

- Il semblerait.

- Et dès demain ?

- Oui…. Enfin, si tu veux bien parce que si je ne fais pas ça tout de suite, je vais faire machine arrière, je me connais, et toi tu sais co…

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de répondre et m'étais jeté sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, j'étais bien trop heureux pour me soucier des gens qui pouvaient nous regarder.

- Ed… il y a des gens.

- Rien à faire, mon dieu, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, sinon, je n'aurais jamais accepté dit-elle en riant.

- Donc... j'en déduis que tu es d'accord pour demain soir ? dis-je en me rasseyant.

- Bien évidemment.

- Et j'aurais le droit de te présenter comme la maîtresse de maison.

- Idiot ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Laisses tomber, bon, on va faire quoi à manger ?

Avoir une discussion avec elle m'emplissait de joie, de plus qu'elle me paraissait si naturelle. Le reste du repas se passa merveilleusement bien, mais j'étais bien trop accroché à mon petit nuage pour me souvenir exactement ce que nous nous étions dis, je ne savais même plus ce que nous allions manger demain soir, de toute façon, je me souvenais qu'elle avait décidé de faire elle-même à manger, donc je ne devais me soucier que des boissons et de la table.

Sur le chemin du retour à notre appartement, elle se moquait ouvertement de moi.

- Mais quitte ce sourire idiot.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me traites d'idiot ce soir.

- J'ai la vague impression que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

- Hé !

- Quoi, tu as un sourire idiot, je n'y peux rien.

- Moi non plus, je suis heureux, c'est comme ça. et puis, j'aime bien ton sourire idiot. Dit-elle en m'embrassant.

- Alors je peux le garder non ?

- Hum…. Oui. Dis, je pensais, je n'aurais pas le temps de tout prendre demain.

- On demandera à papa, jazz, Em' de venir.

- Mouais, mais on n'aura pas tout prit

- Tu prendras au fur et à mesure....

- Emmett devrait avoir des cartons non ?

- Oui… je pense, nous verrons cela demain matin. tu dors ici ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Tu me poses réellement la question ?

- Il semblerait.

- Idiot….

Elle avait dit cela avant de m'embrasser alors que nous étions devant la porte d'entrée de mon appartement. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur sans cesser de s'embrasser. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre et laissait transparaître toute la frustration que nous avions accumulée depuis des semaines. Soyons honnêtes, je n'avais pas eu de relation longue durée depuis la naissance de Carlie, et je n'avais pas appris à vivre un mois avec la femme que je désirais le plus au monde. Ce dernier mois avait été un mois de torture et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir tenir un mois de plus.

- Dis-moi que personne ne viendra nous déranger ? me demanda-t-elle alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou.

- Je te le promets.

- Tu as bien fermé la porte à clef ?

- Oui, et on laisse nos téléphone ici dis-je en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Ça marche. Dit-elle alors que je l'emmenais dans ma chambre.

Je la plaquais contre le mur de ma chambre tout en fermant cette dernière à clef, on n'était jamais trop prévenant et je savais que ma sœur avait les clefs de mon appartement, mais pas celle de ma chambre, nous serions donc tranquilles. Ses mains qui étaient auparavant dans mes cheveux glissèrent le long de mon torse, suivant le même mouvement que cette après-midi, mis à part que cette fois-ci, elle m'enleva la veste et la chemise en me jetant un regard appréciateur. J'eus un petit sourire en la voyant me regarder ainsi, mais ne lui fis aucune remarque. Alors qu'elle me dispensait des petites caresses, aussi légères que des plumes qui glisseraient sur mon torse, je repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres sans aucune délicatesse contrairement à elle. Je me collais davantage contre elle en tentant de combler chaque espace qui aurait pu se trouver entre nous et ce geste la fit gémir. Je su à cet instant précis que je ne pourrais plus rien contrôler. L'entendre gémir de la sorte me rendait totalement fou et ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais faire, mais savoir que là, ce soir, nous pourrions aller au bout des choses me faisait perdre tout contrôle.

Avec une précipitation non feinte, je lui défis la fermeture de sa robe et m'éloigna d'elle pour faire glisser ce bout de tissu le long de son corps, je déglutis face à sa poitrine qui n'était pas recouverte par un soutient gorge. Elle émit un grognement de frustration face à ce mouvement et se jeta sur moi, se prenant les pieds dans sa robe qui venait à peine de toucher le sol.

- Seriez-vous pressée Melle Swan ?

- Tu peux parler ! dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers mon membre dressé.

- J'avoue dis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui fut à l'initiative du baiser alors que je la déposais en douceur sur le lit. Je partis automatiquement à la découverte de son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau qui croisait le chemin de ma bouche, m'attardant un instant sur sa poitrine. Alors que je m'attachais à la cajoler, elle défit de manière précipitée et franchement tremblante la ceinture de mon pantalon qu'elle entreprit d'enlever avec ses jambes. Elle se tortillait donc sous moi, et ça aurait pu être amusant si chacun de ses mouvements ne créent pas une friction contre mon sexe me rendant encore plus fou.

Je l'observais un instant, elle était là, sous moi, belle, les joues rosies et si vulnérable que ça ne la rendait que plus désirable. Je cessais ma contemplation pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que je faisais glisser mes mains le long de son corps pour lui enlever son dernier vêtement. Une fois que ce fut fait, je caressais lentement ses cuisses et sans réellement la prévenir, je glissais un doigt en elle. Sa seule réaction fut d'émettre un hoquet de stupeur puis, un gémissement de satisfaction. Elle me laissa quelques minutes avoir le contrôle, ne faisant rien que profiter puis, elle m'enlevant mon boxer et caressa tout doucement mon sexe qui réagit immédiatement sous la caresse. Je fermais les yeux, stoppant tout mouvement, le temps de m'habituer à cette merveilleuse sensation. Mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur face à tout l'amour qui nous environnait. Puis, je repris mes attouchements, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, l'embrassant dans le cou, lui murmurant à quel point je pouvais l'aimer, à quel point elle était belle à cet instant précis.

Je retirais mes doigts de son corps et retint un nouveau grognement en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, mêlant ma langue à la sienne alors qu'elle avait arrêté de me caresser pour accrocher ses doigts dans mes cheveux. D'une main, je m'emparais d'un préservatif qui trainait dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, nous n'étions jamais trop prudents, et entrepris de le mettre en regardant Bella dont le regard brûlait d'anticipation. Je l'embrassais repris possession de ses lèvre et la pénétrais d'un simple coup de rein. Enfin, nous y étions. Elle avait poussé un soupir de soulagement quand nous étions rentrés en contact et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de gémir. J'étais si bien en elle, c'était une sensation totalement indescriptible, comme si j'avais enfin la possibilité de toucher le paradis. Je me mouvais lentement en elle, mais elle semblait en avoir décidé autrement au moment où elle crocheta ma taille de ses jambes, me permettant d'aller plus profondément en elle. Sous ses plaintes et ses requêtes, j'accélérais le rythme, allant toujours plus vite, plus fort, l'embrassant, avide d'avoir le plus de contact possible avec elle, lui murmurant à quel point j'était heureux de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Soudainement, ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris et je ressentis les parois de son vagin se contracter autour de moi, la voyant ainsi, abandonnée au plaisir, je ne pu retenir le mien et explosait dans le préservatif. Je restais un moment en elle, lui embrassant tendrement le cou, lui caressant le visage, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Lorsque je sortis de son corps, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de frustration, et, après avoir jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle, je me rallongeais à côté d'elle, la collant contre moi. Elle me regardait en souriant et je ne pus que lui rendre son sourire. Encore une fois, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir que nous ressentions exactement la même chose. Je lui embrassais le front, et la serrais une nouvelle fois contre moi. J'étais à présent totalement complet et heureux.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

Elisaa : merci pour ta review. Mon anniversaire c'est le 10 avril ;) et toi ?

Gwen : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ;)


	5. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui, pas de blabla inutile, j'ai encore été trop longue pour écrire ce chapitre donc je le publie tout de suite.

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Déménager de mon petit appartement n'était pas quelque chose qui m'avait vraiment traversé l'esprit avant-hier après midi. Après tout, j'étais très bien dans ce petit nid douillet, en plein centre de Seattle avec un loyer abordable. Enfin, abordable pour quelqu'un qui avait un salaire ce qui n'était plus mon cas depuis quelques semaines, mais cela n'entrait pas en compte dans cette possibilité de déménagement. Ça ne m'avait donc jamais traversé l'esprit et pourtant, j'avais été obligée d'y penser plus ou moins longuement au moment où Edward m'avait laissé cette lettre ou plutôt au moment où je l'avais trouvée dans ma boite aux lettres et lue. Et j'y avais réfléchis, pas tout à fait vraiment longuement mais le discours d'Edward m'avait suffit à accepter le fait d'habiter avec lui. Je ne savais pas où ça pourrait nous mener, mais il avait raison, dans tous les cas, si nous finissions par nous séparer, je ne m'en relèverais jamais alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il fallait que je saisisse la balle au vol et que je change. Edward ne devait pas être le seul à croire en nous et à croire que la vie pourrait nous apporter ce que nous attendions tous les deux. J'allais changer et devenir une personne plus confiante et j'allais tout miser sur notre relation, autant profiter du temps qui m'était donné avec lui que ce soit un an ou un siècle, je voulais le vivre à fond, sans me retourner et sans avoir de regrets. Et ne pas en avoir voulait dire accepter de vivre avec lui et le faire dès aujourd'hui

Je ne savais pas vraiment l'heure qu'il était et je n'en avais rien à faire, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais encore au lit avec lui. Les souvenirs de la veille me revenaient en mémoire et je ne pu réprimer un sourire. La soirée avait tout simplement était merveilleuse, je n'avais pas prévu de lui annoncer de cette manière, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi quand il m'avait demandé d'être avec lui à ce dîner, tout s'était mis en place, tout simplement. Il n'avait pas besoin de me poser la question, je serais là pour ce repas et pour tous les autres qu'il devrait affronter. Sa réaction avait été hilarante, j'avais l'habitude de me sentir un peu diminuer face à lui et à cette quasi perfection permanente, mais il avait été là, à me regarder pendant quelques secondes, comme un enfant, me faisant douter et me forçant à me justifier et puis, il m'avait sauté dessus sans que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. A y repenser, je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir davantage, ce soir, je jouerais le rôle de la maîtresse de maison, il fallait donc que je trouve un plat adéquat à faire. J'avais opté pour des lasagnes maison, ma spécialité mais surtout, je pourrais les faire ce matin et les faire chauffer plus tard. J'était déjà pressée d'être ce soir pour montrer à Edward qu'il pouvait être fier de moi.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil, il était déjà 9h30 et Edward dormait à point fermé, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. J'appuyais ma tête contre mon coude pour mieux le regarder. Si la soirée d'hier avait été merveilleuse, elle ne valait rien en comparaison de la nuit que nous avions passée. Je n'en revenais pas, nous avions enfin passé notre première nuit ensemble, je ne mourrais pas de frustration. Et finalement, je parvenais à la conclusion que toute cette attente avait été bénéfique. Je ne sais même pas s'il existait un adjectif pour qualifier cette nuit, même magique n'était pas à la hauteur. Si Edward était un merveilleux petit ami, il était l'amant parfait, il m'avait montré ce que pouvait être le paradis et ce matin, je ressentais une sorte de sérénité parfaite. Celle que l'on ressent quand est persuadé que tout se passe bien, que la vie ne peut que nous faire des cadeaux et c'était ce qui se passait. J'avais encore quelques petits problèmes à régler, mais je savais qu'ils étaient minimes en comparaison à tout ce bonheur qui avait construit sa bulle autour de moi. J'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse et je n'avais plus peur de me lever le matin pour affronter les journées.

Je me penchais un peu sur Edward pour déposer un baiser sur son menton puis sur sa mâchoire pour enfin terminer par ses lèvres le plus légèrement possible. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais il fallait que je me lève si je voulais préparer ces lasagnes, mais avant, j'étais persuadée que je devrais aller faire quelques courses. Après ma douche, il n'était toujours pas levé, je lui laissais donc un mot pour lui expliquer l'endroit où je me trouvais et pour ne pas qu'il panique. Quoique…. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il se serait mis à paniquer, c'était plutôt mon rôle ça. une fois dehors, je pris une bonne bouffée d'air et tenter de réprimer ce sourire persistant sur mes lèvres, mais je n'en étais pas capable. J'étais persuadée qu'il était écrit sur mon front : « a pris son pied cette nuit…. Et plusieurs fois ». Mais finalement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je fis rapidement mes courses, achetant tout ce dont j'avais besoin et quelques autres petites choses qui pourraient sans doute me servir pour mon emménagement comme des cintres, des boîtes de rangements. A la sortie du magasin se trouvaient quelques cartons que je pris avec l'autorisation de la caissière. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me calmer mais ça rendait tellement plus concret ce que nous ferions cette après-midi, je tentais toujours de réagir, de comprendre que c'était bel et bien réel, mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à assimiler le fait que ça y était, nous allions habiter ensemble.

Habiter ensemble ce qui voulait dire nous lever ensemble le matin, prendre nos petits-déjeunés à trois, j'allais rentrer le soir avec Carlie, je l'aiderais à faire ses devoirs, nous pourrions manger ensemble, et nous coucher tous les deux et réitérer la merveilleuse nuit que nous avions vécue mais aussi passer nos week-end à trois enfin, le samedi parce que le dimanche, c'était chez les Cullen. Une fois dans l'appartement, j'avais un sourire encore plus niais sur le visage. Je déposais mes achats dans le salon et mis les aliments dans la cuisine. Je fis un saut par la chambre pour découvrir un Edward encore endormi. Cette semaine devait vraiment avoir été éprouvante, il ne m'en avait pas vraiment parlé, mais sa cliente semblait être du genre encombrante et je voulais qu'il puisse récupérer, surtout le laisser profiter du fait que Carlie n'était pas là et donc, qu'il n'y avait aucun bruits dans l'appartement. Je récupérais le mot et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui murmurant un petit je t'aime puis retournais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Armée de mon tablier, ayant préparé tous mes plats, j'étais maintenant prête à me lancer dans la confection de ce que je faisais sans doute le mieux. Je devrais un jour me diversifier, mais je n'avais pas envie de me planter ce soir, des lasagnes, ce serait parfait. J'étais à la moitié de la confection, c'est-à-dire que j'avais de la sauce tomate partout sur mon tablier et les cheveux totalement décoiffés quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par la taille.

- Bonjour mon ange. dit Edward en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ?

- Hum…. J'ai particulièrement aimé la première partie de la nuit, mais sinon, oui, j'ai bien dormi dit-il en passant ses mains sous mon tablier.

- Ed…. je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis entrain de faire à manger.

- Si, j'ai bien remarqué, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu es là, dans la cuisine et tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil.

- Bon sens de l'observation dis-je en me retournant.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Il semblerait dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'il me déposait sur le plan de travail.

- Tu devrais avoir honte melle Swan.

- Hum…. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où tu m'as appelé comme ça. dis-je en rougissant un peu.

- Moi aussi, et j'ai aimé le résultat….

- Personnellement, j'ai adoré dis-je en l'embrassant d'une manière un peu plus prononcée.

- Bella, ne me tentes pas s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Qui te demande de t'arrêter ? demandais-je en glissant mes mains le long de son torse dénudé quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Sans doute ma famille dit-il en grognant de frustration.

Il s'éloigna de moi et me laissa seule dans la cuisine pour aller répondre à cet objet que je maudissais à cet instant précis. mais il avait au moins le bénéfice de me permettre de recommencer à cuisiner. il ne resta pas longtemps au téléphone et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour se laver ce me permis de terminer mon plat, j'avais décidé de faire un gâteau au chocolat en dessert mais ce, uniquement avec l'aide de Carlie, je le ferais donc dans l'après-midi voire en début de soirée. J'étais entrain de faire la vaisselle lorsque je l'entendis jurer.

- Tout va bien mon amour ? demandais-je.

- Je devrais survivre. Dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, des cartons ont décidé d'envahir mon salon et je ne les avais pas vu.

- Oh, désolé.

- Pas grave, je te l'ai dit, je devrais survivre. J'ai eu mes parents au téléphone, il faut que l'on aille chercher Carlie et Laura.

- J'ai le temps de prendre une douche, je me suis un peu salie en faisant à manger?

- Oui, je vais appeler Emmett pour lui demander de venir nous aider cette après-midi.

- J'ai hâte dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Moi aussi.

Il me fallu moins de dix minutes pour prendre une nouvelle douche qui ne serait sans doute pas la dernière de la journée. Je mis un pantalon en lin qui me permettait de faire des mouvements amples et un vieux t-shirt pour ne pas me salir, aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée, mais sans doute l'une des plus importantes de l'année. Nous étions dans la voiture qui nous conduisait chez les parents d'Edward et je le voyais songeur.

- Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? demandais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne sur le boîtier de vitesse.

- Il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion avec Carlie en arrivant.

- Pour ?

- Pour lui annoncer que tu vas venir habiter avec nous. Normalement, elle va bien le prendre, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Tu veux lui parler tout seul ?

- Non, non, je veux que tu sois là.

- Tout se passera bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le contraire.

Nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen et Esmé s'était déjà jetée sur nous, à nous demander si nous souhaitions rester manger, Edward lui fit comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas en lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. En entrant dans l'entrée, Carlie se jeta elle aussi sur nous et nous serra dans ses petits bras. Laura resta un moment en retrait puis, je la pris de la même manière dans les bras pour lui dire bonjour.

- Carlie, mon cœur, Bella et moi voudrions te parler, tu viens avec nous dans la cuisine ?

- Laura elle peut venir ? demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

- Je préférerais que nous ne soyons que tous les trois.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Ça va aller. Dis-je en prenant la main d'Edward et en suivant la petite. Il l'installa sur le plan de travail pour qu'elle soit à notre hauteur.

- Bella et moi, on voulait te dire quelque chose.

- Vous n'allez pas ne plus être ensemble ?

- Non mon ange, en fait, j'ai demandé à Bella de venir vivre avec nous.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle fasse dodo tout le temps à la maison ?

- Oui, habiter tout le temps avec nous.

- Ça serait trop bien ! tu as dit quoi Bella ?

- J'ai dit oui mon ange.

- Alors on va être comme une vraie famille, on va vivre tout le temps tous les trois.

- Oui, tout le temps.

- Je suis trop trop contente. Dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

- Moi aussi mon cœur. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Je peux aller le dire à Laura.

- Oui, tu peux. Dit Edward la regardant quitter la cuisine en sautillant.

- Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'en faire. Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Que veux-tu à force de te cotoyer, je deviens anxieux.

- Hé ! dis-je en lui tapant le torse.

- Edward Anthony Cullen ! cria Esmé du salon.

- On aurait sans doute du le dire à ta mère avant.

- Hum…. Sans doute. Dit-il en m'emmenant hors de la cuisine. Oui maman ?

- Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?

- Et bien, maintenant. Je voulais que Carlie soit la première au courant.

- Bon, ça passe pour cette fois. Je suis si contente pour vous mes chéris dit-elle en nous enlaçant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle qui entra dans la pièce.

- Bella va venir vivre à la maison.

- Et bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, je comptais te le demander…. J'ai déjà dit à Emmett de me rejoindre chez Bella, il faut encore que j'appelle Jazz.

- Et bien, vous pouvez compte sur nous.

- Merci papa.

Sans même avoir eu le temps d'avoir une conversation plus longue, Esmé avait mis son manteau et était au téléphone avec Alice pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et je pense qu'Edward comprenait encore moins que moi. Nous avions à peine eut le temps d'habiller les filles que nous étions dans la voiture en direction de mon ancien appartement. Heureusement que nous avions déjà emmené les cartons que j'avais pris au magasin ce matin.

- Pourquoi mamie elle sautait partout comme tatie ? demanda Carlie qui serait ses doudous contre elle.

- Et bien…. Je crois qu'elle était contente de savoir que Bella vienne vivre avec nous.

- Et pourquoi elle vient avec nous ?

- Parce que je pense qu'elle veut que nous commencions le déménagement tout de suite.

- C'est quoi un déménagement ? demande Laura.

- C'est quand on change de maison dis-je en souriant.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu vas venir vivre avec nous dès ce soir ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- C'est génial ! dit Carlie en souriant. _Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et nous regarda inquiète._ On va manger quand ?

- Tatie Alice, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ramène à manger. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur qu'on ne puisse pas manger.

- Carlie, tonton Emmett sera là, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que nous pourrions passer du temps sans manger.

- Hum…. Non.

Une demie-heure plus tard, nous étions dans mon nouvel appartement, Alice le tyran étant de retour et décidant de toute l'ogranisation. Heureusement pour nous, Emmett avait ramené des cartons et était passé en acheter en supplément.

- Alors, je m'occupe de la nourriture avec Rosalie et Matéo. Edward et Emmett, vous faites la bibliothèque, maman, Bella et les filles, la chambre, vous pliez les vêtemetns s'il vous plait, enfin, surtout les nouveaux. Jasper et papa, la cuisine.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire mes livres ?

- Parce que !

- Tu y fais attention ? demandais-je en embrassant Edward.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange.

- Tu surveilles Em' hein ?

- Oui, je le surveille.

- Bella, on ne traîne pas.

- Ok, j'y vais.

- Edward, tu lui as fait quoi cette nuit pour qu'elle ne râle même pas ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Quoi ? Stop, tout le monde arrête ce qu'il est entrain de faire. Vous êtes enfin passés à l'acte ?

- Emmett ! dit Esmé en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Ben quoi maman ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Et ouais mec, écoutes maman, ça ne te regardes pas dit Edward en riant.

- Ne commencez pas vous deux. Dit Esmé en prenant quelques cartons et en m'emmenant dans ma chambre.

- Bien, il nous fait vider tes armoires, rassures moi, tu n'as pas trop de vêtements.

- Et bien…. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup avant de connaître Alice et puis….

- Ok, je vois, on va prendre un sac poubelle.

- Tatie Alice, elle va pas être contente.

- On ne lui dira pas dis-je en souriant.

- On fait quoi nous ? demanda Carlie.

- Vous prenez mes chaussures et vous les mettez dans ce carton.

- D'accord.

La famille Cullen était réellement efficace et en une après-midi, mon appartement était quasiment vide. Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur face à ce spectacle, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, j'allais vivre avec Edward et c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Il restait quelques meubles et des affaires emballées dans des cartons que je ne pouvais embarquer chez Edward et je me demandais si j'allais vraiment garder cet appartement. J'attendrais un mois ou un peu moins pour voir comment les choses allaient évoluer, mais à voir l'énergie que tout le monde mettait pour m'aider, je ne pouvais qu'avoir des bonnes impressions quant à notre cohabitation. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait et j'aimais vraiment ça. J'étais heureuse.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**_Gwen_** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.


	6. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Voilà donc ce qui sera certainement le dernier chapitre avant jeudi ou vendredi prochain et encore, avec un exposé sur la titulature impériale à faire, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier le week-end prochain. Je vais voir comment je vais avancer cette semaine. En tout cas, profitez de ce chapitre ;)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Ce matin, je m'étais réveillé seul, ça m'avait paru un peu étrange car je me souvenais parfaitement de cette nuit et franchement, je n'avais pas du tout été seul. J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie et Bella s'était révélée bien plus fougueuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais et ce que j'avais attendu pendant un mois était enfin arrivé. J'avais pu lui prouver à plusieurs reprises que j'étais totalement fou d'elle. Mais ce matin, mon lit me semblait bien froid sans elle alors je m'étais levé et je l'avais trouvée dans la cuisine. Elle avait pris possession de la pièce sans même me le demander, mieux, elle m'avait laissé dormir, elle était réellement la femme qu'il me fallait dans ma vie.

Sans que je ne le comprenne vraiment, la voir comme ça dans ma cuisine me fit plaisir, ça me montrait qu'elle se sentait vraiment chez elle et c'était le cas, à présent, elle était ici chez elle. Et elle avait aussi commencé à marquer son territoire comme pouvaient en témoigner les cartons par terre, elle avait du aller faire des courses et avait pris des cartons au magasin. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne les avais pas vu et je m'étais pris les pieds dedans et j'avais failli tomber ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques jurons et je pense que d'ailleurs, ça l'avait bien fait rire. Si c'était de cette manière que devait se dérouler notre vie.

Nous étions passés chez mes parents pour récupérer les filles et j'avais eu un peu peur de la réaction de Carlie, mais j'avais été tout simplement idiot, il était évident que ma fille sauterait de joie à l'idée que Bella viennent vivre avec nous. Je pense d'ailleurs que Laura était aussi heureuse que Carlie, elles étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Dans l'appartement de Bella, Alice avait prit les commandes et heureusement pour nous parce que sinon, nous ne serions jamais parvenus à nous organiser. Avec elle, nous avions gagné des minutes plus que précieuses en voyant l'étendu du travail à faire. La bibliothèque nous avait été attribuée avec Emmett qui ne cessait de râler.

- Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas donné la cuisine ?

- Parce qu'elle savait que tu jouerais avec les couteaux Em'

- Le salon ?

- Tu te serais assis et aurait regardé la télévision.

- La chambre ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé voir les sous-vêtements de ma petite amie ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Je te connais Em'.

- Je n'aurais pas été les premiers à les voir.

- Ne commences pas Emmett.

- Quoi, tu ne veux pas parler de ta vie sexuelle avec moi ? pourtant avant…

- Em' je ne te parlais jamais de mes histoires sexuelles.

- Mais si, je me souviens bien, une fois au lycée….

- C'était toi. Dis-je en ouvrant un carton.

- Oh, et cette fois avec la blonde….

- C'était toi. Dis-je en attrapant un livre.

- Et….

- Cherches pas c'était toi.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas marrant ? dit-il en jetant un livre dans le carton.

- Emmett ! Bella tient à ses livres, ne les jette pas comme cela, poses les dans le carton.

- Ce ne sont que des blocs de papier.

- Qui raconte des histoires.

- Oui, mais ce sont des livres.

- Em', les livres coutent chers et peuvent certainement avoir une valeur sentimentale, surtout pour Bella.

- Allons, ce ne sont que des livres.

- Tu n'as pas le même rapport qu'elle avec la littérature, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si quelqu'un jetait tes affaires de sport ?

- Ok, j'ai compris, on y fait très attention.

- Tu as tout compris.

- Mais sérieusement, c'était comment cette nuit ? dit-il en souriant.

- Emmett Cullen, tu me soules !

- Je sais, mais je veux vraiment savoir si tu es heureux sur tous les plans ?

- Je suis heureux, et même comblé sur tous les plans, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela.

- Tu sais quoi, je suis heureux pour toi, tu as enfin ce que tu méritais et merde, je n'ai jamais vu Carlie aussi heureuse.

- Nous sommes très heureux. Dis-je en mettant le dernier livre dans le troisième carton.

- Tu vas avoir assez de place chez toi pour mettre tout cela ?

- J'ai deux pièces qui peuvent servir. Une qui ne sert à rien et une autre qui me sert de bureau, je vais juste racheter une bibliothèque digne de ce nom pour la mettre dedans.

- Vous allez mettre votre bureau dans la même pièce ?

- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, on fera comme elle veut.

- Tu es vraiment accro pour la laisser envahir ton espace comme ça.

- Elle ne l'envahit pas elle en fait parti.

- C'est mignon.

- Moques toi de moi.

- Je n'oserais jamais.

- Hey vous deux, on passe à table dit Alice en passant la tête par la porte.

- On arrive.

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Oui, du vrai travail de pro, tu sais bien que quand les frères Cullen s'y mettent c'est du grand art !

- Em', un jour, tu feras preuve de modestie.

- Ou pas dit-il en riant.

- Bref…. Tu sais quoi Ed', je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Bella est géniale pour vous.

- Je sais Alice.

- Ça fait du bien de vous voir enfin heureux.

- Ok, vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me faire pleurer ?

- Quoi ? non, bien sur que non ? tu as fait quoi encore Emmett ?

- Rien, je lui ai juste dit que j'étais content, ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est une vraie fille.

- Bon, on va donc aller manger avant que cette super ambiance ne dégénère.

Nous nous étions donc dirigés vers la cuisine ou tout le monde était déjà là. Nous avions fait la moitié du travail, il restait l'autre moitié : transporter tous ces cartons jusqu'à chez moi. Mais avant, le réconfort. Les filles étaient déjà là entrain de manger alors que les autres nous attendaient. J'enlaçais tendrement Bella, nous avions passé seulement une heure ou deux loin l'un de l'autre et elle me manquait. Je ne savais pas si je cesserais de vibrer à chacun de nos contacts, si elle cesserait de me manquer ainsi un jour, si ce trou dans ma poitrine quand elle est hors de ma vue se résorberait. Je n'en savais rien, et je ne l'espérais pas. Alice nous servit les sandwiches avec un grand sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper.

- Au fait, on devrait peut-être s'organiser pour savoir où poser chaque carton. Dit mon père en nous regardant.

- Oh, il faut voir ça avec Edward….

- Et bien, en fait, c'est plutôt à toi de voir où tu veux mettre tes affaires. Tu peux choisir entre mon bureau ou la pièce qui est à côté de celui-ci.

- Hum…. Ton bureau pour mes livres et mes affaires de cours, ta chambre pour mes vêtements, le salon pour les DVD et les Cds et le reste dans la pièce vide, on verra plus tard.

- Bon, et bien, je crois que tout le monde a compris, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre au travail dit Esmé en souriant.

- Non, d'abord, on finit de manger dit Emmett d'un ton bourru.

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais Emmett ne le remarqua même pas, il continua de manger tranquillement son sandwiche. Nous le laissâmes donc terminer de manger tranquillement alors que nous commencions à descendre les cartons et les sacs qui contenaient les vêtements. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, en effet, l'immeuble de Bella ne contenait pas d'ascenseur, mais heureusement pour nous, elle n'était qu'au second étage, ce qui était déjà suffisant. Il nous fallu plus de d'une heure et demi pour faire tous les allers-retours entre le second étage et les voitures, d'ailleurs, heureusement que nous avions la vieille camionnette de Bella et quelques autres voitures pour ne faire qu'un seul voyage. Arrivés devant ce qui serait à présent notre immeuble, où se trouverait notre appartement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cela, et ce furent les plaintes d'Emmett qui me ramenèrent sur terre.

- Dîtes-moi que c'est bientôt terminé.

- Tonton il est fatigué !

- Carlie….

- Quoi ? papa, ha oui tonton il est fatigué.

- Je crois que oui.

- Oses dire que je suis le seul dit Emmett en souriant.

- Si tu me demandes si je suis fatigué, je te répondrais que non, je suis bien trop heureux à l'idée que Bella habite enfin avec nous.

- Ok, trop de mièvrerie pour moi. Dis, tu sais que tu as intérêt à nous inviter pour nous remercier.

- Comme si tu ne t'invitais jamais chez moi.

-Oui mais ce ne sera jamais la même chose.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Emmett, on t'invitera dit Bella en prenant un carton et en rentrant à l'intérieur.

- Tu vois, ta petite femme, elle elle a compris.

- Bah bien sûr, allez, bouges toi et viens nous aider.

Nous avions été beaucoup plus rapide pour monter les cartons dans mon appartement, et ce grâce à l'ascenseur. Nous avions tout empilé dedans et l'avions fait monter seul, comme ça avec les filles qui le réceptionnait. En moins d'une demi-heure tous les cartons étaient sortis et rangés dans les pièces prévues. Il devait être 17h quand ma famille s'éclipsa pour nous laisser à quatre avec Laura, le moment en famille n'était pas encore arrivé et n'arriverait sans doute pas avant demain matin, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Laura et Carlie étaient dans la chambre de ma fille pendant que Bella sortait ses Cd du carton.

- Bienvenue chez toi. Lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

- Merci….

- Ça va, tu ne paniques pas trop ?

- Hum…. Non, tout va bien, c'est beaucoup plus facile que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Tant mieux dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ed… on n'a pas vraiment le temps de traîner… je dois encore préparer le dessert pour ce soir et ranger ces cartons pour ne pas les laisser en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Je m'occupe des cartons et tu fais le gâteau, ça te va ?

- Ça marche ! Carlie, Laura ? cria-t-elle en se rendant vers la cuisine.

A cet instant précis, j'avais eu l'impression de voir ma mère qui nous appelait quand nous étions petits. Beaucoup trop d'émotions m'étreignaient en ce moment, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir faire face à tout cela, mais voir Bella se comporter comme ma mère me faisait vraiment plaisir, elle avait ce côté maternel sans même le savoir. Les filles étaient arrivées en courant et avaient regardé autour d'elle, cherchant Bella.

- Dans la cuisine. Leur dis-je en souriant.

- On a fait une bêtise ? demanda Laura.

- Non, je ne pense pas, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en les regardant suspicieux.

- Non, on a rien fait de mal. Dit Carlie

- Je pense juste que Bella a besoin d'aide pour faire un gâteau au chocolat.

- Et on va avoir le droit de l'aider ?

- Oui.

- Et on va pouvoir lécher la casserole ? demanda Laura, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

- Hum… pour lécher la casserole miss, il faudrait déjà que nous ayons commencé dit Bella en revenant dans le salon. Aller, on se dépêche, le gâteau ne va pas se faire tout seul.

- On y va. Dirent les filles en courant vers la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point tu étais sexy dans ce tablier. Dis-je en allant poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Ed….

- Oui ?

- Ne commence pas…. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais ça et on va être obligés de s'arrêter en plein milieu et je vais encore être frustrée.

- Encore ?

- Un mois Edward, un mois.

- Je m'en souviens bien ne t'en fais pas… mais je compte bien me rattraper dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- J'espère bien.

- Bella ! on t'attend.

Elle me fit un dernier sourire et me laissa seul avec ses cartons de Cds et de DVD, des cartons qui étaient beaucoup plus remplis que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais, il me faudrait une nouvelle étagère pour les mettre aussi et je décidais donc d'aller en acheter une pendant qu'elles étaient occupées à faire autre chose. Je bénissais le fait de vivre en centre ville, il ne me fallut que trois quart d'heure pour acheter une simple bibliothèque qui serait assez grande pour tout contenir. Je rentrais à l'appartement, encombré de tous ces cartons et je vis Bella venir m'aider, le tablier toujours sur elle.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dis-je en l'embrassant. Vous avez terminé ?

- Oui, les filles sont dans le bain, le gâteau et dans le four et j'étais entrain de nettoyer la cuisine.

- Hum… une vraie petite femme d'intérieur dis-je en souriant.

- Bah bien sûr. Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger les cartons ?

- Non, je m'occupe de tout ça, toi, tu gères les filles, tu te fais belle et ce sera bon.

- Je crois que je pourrais gérer dit-elle en souriant

A vingt heures, nous étions fin prêt à recevoir nos voisins du dessous. Il est vrai que j'angoissais un peu même si Bella ne comprenais pas forcément pourquoi. Déjà, j'avais eu peur de ne jamais être prêt à l'heure. En effet, le montage de la bibliothèque s'était avéré un peu plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu et heureusement que Bella était venue me donner un coup de main. Puis, j'avais du ranger tous les Cds et les DVD en ayant Myrtille dans les jambes pendant que l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain me déconcentrait fortement et enfin, j'avais du essayer de me coiffer, ce qui avait été une véritable catastrophe. Mais tout été terminé et c'était le principal. J'étais dans le salon, regardant la télévision pendant que les filles aidaient Bella à ranger ses vêtements dans mon placard.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lauren et Dan se présentaient enfin à l'appartement, j'appréhendais vraiment les réactions de Lauren mais cette soirée était une bonne occasion pour voir ses réactions et apprendre à la connaître avant de parler du divorce avec Dan. En entendant frapper à la porte, Laura était arrivée en courant et Bella accompagnée de Carlie l'avaient suivies. Les deux femmes de ma vie étaient tout bonnement magnifiques, Bella portait une robe légère verte et Carlie, une robe marron, elles s'accordaient à merveille. J'ouvris la porte et prit une grande inspiration pour accueillir mes invités.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en souriant.

- Papa ! maman ! dit Laura en sautant dans les bras de son père.

- Ma puce, laisses nous le temps de rentrer, bonjour Edward.

- Oh pardon dis la petite en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave dis-je en me poussant légèrement pour les laisser entrer.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'être présentés dit Dan en regardant Bella avec un grand sourire.

- Lauren, Dan, je vous présente Bella, ma petite amie, Bella, voici Lauren et Dan, les parents de Laura.

- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance dit-elle en serrant la main de Dan et en faisant la bise à Lauren. Carlie ? dit-elle en regardant ma fille.

- Bonjour dit-elle en souriant.

- Et bien, tu as une jolie robe dit Dan en souriant.

- Merci, c'est Bella qui me l'a choisie. Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même...

- Elle te va très bien.

- Ne restez pas ainsi, installez-vous. Dis-je en désignant le canapé.

- Je vais chercher l'apéritif dit Bella en allant dans la cuisine.

- Hum… je vais lui donner un coup de main.

Au moment où j'entrais dans la cuisine, elle avait la tête dans le frigidaire et semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Si tu tentes de te cacher, trouves un autre endroit, là, tu risques de mourir de froid. Dis-je en la faisant sursauter

- Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en sortant un plat de mises en bouche.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué….

- Et je ne cherchais pas à me cacher…. Mais dis-moi, elle ne manque pas d'amabilité dit-elle en souriant.

- En effet.

- Tu crois qu'elle va desserrer les dents ?

- Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Tu as une si piètre opinion d'elle ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas….allez, retournons-y avant qu'elle ne mange ma fille.

- Je la tue si elle fait ça, et tu sais que je suis sérieuse.

Le pire, c'est que je pense qu'elle ne plaisantait même pas en disant cela, en même temps, j'avais du mal à imaginer une Lauren cannibale… quoique… je stoppais ici les pensées néfastes que j'avais à l'égard de mon invité et rejoignais tout le monde dans le salon. Bella était entrain de servir à boire alors que Lauren n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- Alors, comment s'est passé votre soirée ? demanda Dan à Laura quand je m'asseyais à côté de Bella dans le canapé.

- C'était trop, trop bien Esmé et Carlisle ont été très gentils avec moi.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises dit Lauren en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Je ne pense pas, sinon, mes parents me l'aurait dit. Dis-je en souriant.

- On ne sait jamais, je préfère demander. Dit-elle en faisant un sourire.

- Hum… et vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On a porté tout plein de cartons. Dit Carlie en jouant avec Myrtille.

- Cullen, tu as embauché ma fille dans une entreprise de déménagement ? demanda Dan en souriant.

- Il semblerait, mais tout le monde est encore vivant dis-je en souriant.

- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda Lauren en changeant de conversation.

- Et bien, ça va faire un mois et demi. Répondit Bella.

- Et vous emménagez déjà ensemble ? c'est un peu rapide non ?

- Lauren…. Dit Dan.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste qu'hier à peine, je ne savais pas encore qu'Edward avait une petite amie.

- C'est sans doute parce que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés depuis plus de deux mois dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Dis-je en gardant mon sourire.

Les hostilités étaient donc lancées, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps avant qu'elle ne se montre désagréable avec Bella. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas voir Lauren dans mon appartement, je savais bien qu'elle trouverait un moyen de mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un, elle l'avait déjà fait avec ma mère, elle le faisait avec ma fille et elle était entrain de le faire avec Bella. Mais si elle pensait que je la laisserais gâcher la première soirée à l'appartement de ma Bella, elle se trompait totalement.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Gwen **: Et oui, Emmett sera toujours Emmett lol

**Samm **: contente de voir que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça continuer ainsi ;)


	7. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 5

Hello every body.

Finalement, je peux vous publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui, merci réseau voisin qui fonctionne.

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Un déménagement à la Cullen était quelque chose auquel j'avais été particulièrement heureuse d'assister. Alice était fidèle à elle-même, c'est-à-dire totalement tyrannique, mais heureusement car grâce à elle nous avions pu terminer en temps et en heure. Je ne cacherais pas le fait que j'avais tout de même été angoissée, j'avais vraiment peur pour mes livres. Lors de mon premier et mon second déménagement, c'était moi et uniquement moi qui s'était occupée de mes livres, mais là, j'avais été un peu obligée. J'étais tout de même heureuse de savoir qu'Edward serait avec eux, sa passion pour la littérature allait les sauver de la sauvagerie d'Emmett. Bien évidement, j'avais été tentée d'aller voir comment tout le monde se débrouillait avec mes affaires mais Carlie restait tout le temps attachée à moi, non pas que ça me déplaisait.

Puis, nous étions allés chez Edward, enfin, chez nous à présent. Je sentais mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine rien qu'en pensant à cela. L'angoisse que j'avais ressentie n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et j'étais à présent heureuse, très heureuse. Nous formions une équipe de choc, pendant qu'il s'occupait de ranger mes cartons, je m'occupais de la cuisine et des filles et mis à part le petit incident de montage de la bibliothèque, il avait assuré comme un chef. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais eu envie de le rejoindre sous la douche quand j'avais entendu l'eau couler mais plusieurs choses m'en avaient empêché. Tout d'abord, j'étais déjà lavée et nous étions à cours de temps, ensuite, les filles étaient là, et je ne crois pas qu'elles auraient trouvé normal le fait que je les abandonne pour aller prendre une douche avec Edward.

J'avais donc finalement oublié cette idée absurde et je m'étais concentrée sur la préparation de la table. J'étais plutôt fière de ce que j'avais fait. La table était belle, la nourriture semblait bonne et Carlie était à croquer dans sa petite robe marron qui contrastait avec ses cheveux cuivrés. La voir ainsi me donnait envie de me jeter sur elle et de la couvrir de baiser, mauvaise idée aussi, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et j'aurais bien le temps maintenant que nous habitions ensemble.

Nous étions donc prêts quand les parents de Laura débarquèrent dans l'appartement. Dan, le père de Laura m'avait semblé aimable, amusant et il montrait de l'intérêt à son environnement. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de sa femme, si la reine des Glaces existait vraiment, elle aurait été celle-ci. Elle ne jetait pratiquement aucun regard à sa fille et ceux qu'elle me lançait auraient pu me glacer sur place si je n'étais pas sur mon petit nuage, quant aux œillades qu'elles lançaient à Edward, je ne préférais pas en parler. Edward pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne parle pas, et j'avais compris pourquoi quand elle s'était enfin décidée à ouvrir la bouche.

De quel droit jugeait-elle notre relation ? Rapide ? Est-ce que je lui demandais son avis à celle-là, pimbêche. Savait-elle que l'on se connaissait depuis plusieurs mois, que je connaissais ses réactions, que je savais quand il était mal à l'aise, que je savais que sa fille passait avant tout pour lui ? Elle ne savait rien. Cependant, je ne voulais pas intervenir dans la discussion et Edward semblait avoir la situation bien en mains.

- C'est sans doute parce que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés depuis plus de deux mois dans les couloirs de l'immeuble.

- Ho, et bien, j'ai été assez occupée. Dit-elle dans un faux sourire.

- Occupée, laisses-moi rire dit Dan.

- Bien ! Et si nous passions à table dis-je en me levant.

- Edward me remercia du regard et se leva à mon tour.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda Carlie en souriant.

- Si tu veux princesse. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Elle peut marcher dit Lauren d'un air dédaigneux.

- Sans rire ? Demandais-je en gardant Carlie dans mes bras.

J'entendis Edward émettre un petit rire alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine avec ma princesse. Je la déposais sur l'îlot central alors que je sortais l'entrée.

- Elle est méchante la maman de Carlie.

- J'en ai bien l'impression….

- En plus, elle dit n'importe quoi, on sait que je peux marcher, elle l'a vu en arrivant.

- Oui, elle dit n'importe quoi, mais tu sais quoi mon cœur, on va faire semblant de rien parce qu'il ne faut pas gâcher la soirée, d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Aller, on retourne dans la salle à manger.

- Je préférerais aller dans ma chambre.

- Je préférerais aller dans ta chambre aussi dis-je en riant.

Quand nous regagnions la salle à manger, tout le monde était assis et ils semblaient nous attendre. Je m'assis face à côté d'Edward qui était en bout de table et face à moi, j'avais la joie d'avoir Lauren.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mozzarella, Aubergine et sauce pesto. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ça a l'air trop bon dit Laura en souriant.

- Je suis certain que c'est aussi bon que ça en a l'air répondit Edward en embrassant ma main.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as emménagé avec elle dit Dan en riant.

- Ce n'est que de la nourriture, on n'emménage pas avec les gens parce qu'ils font bien à manger.

- Tu as raison Lauren, j'ai emménagé avec Bella parce que je l'aime et pas parce qu'elle fait bien à manger.

- Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

L'ambiance était vraiment catastrophique, heureusement que Dan s'évertuait à se montrer de bonne humeur pour tentait de sauver ce repas. J'étais persuadée qu'Edward exagérait en disant qu'elle était exécrable, mais non, il était vraiment en deçà de la réalité, elle était infecte et elle pouvait être certaine que temps que j'habitais ici, elle ne remettrait pas les pieds dans cet appartement. L'heure du dessert était enfin arrivée, ce qui signifiait la fin prochaine du dîner, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Papa, Bella, on peut aller jouer ?

- Oui, allez-y dit Edward en souriant.

- Et bien, c'était du rapide dit Dan en les voyant s'enfuir dans la chambre de la petite.

- Dis-moi Bella, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour prendre une telle place dans la vie de Carlie ?

- Bella se débrouille très bien.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur de lui laisser ta fille ? Je veux dire, on peut rapidement faire une erreur. Dit-elle d'un sourire condescendant.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé d'enfant Lauren, et jusqu'à présent, Carlie ne semble pas s'en être plaint.

- Tout de même, j'aurais peur de laisser mon enfant à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas vraiment.

- Lauren…. Dit-Edward en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bella est certainement la personne que je connais le mieux en dehors des membres de ma famille.

- En un mois et demi.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis août. Dis-je en prenant la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

- Mais ça ne te fait rien de savoir que dans quelques années Carlie réclamera sa vraie mère ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui prendre sa place.

- De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas. Candice est sortie de nos vies il y a cinq ans et je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne.

- Et si elle revenait.

- Lauren arrêtes cela maintenant.

- Mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi il a choisit Bella alors que….

- Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi Dan a choisie une fille comme toi ? non.

- Oh Bella s'il te plait, Regardes moi et regardes toi.

- Que suis-je sensée voir ?

- Nous sommes totalement différentes, tu es si… fade.

- Dan, je suis désolé. Lauren, à présent, je vais te demander de sortir de chez nous.

- Mais, Edward, enfin, tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux.

- Si par là, tu sous-entends une femme comme toi, je ne pense pas non. Je ne veux pas d'une femme qui oublie sa fille à l'école. Je ne veux pas d'une femme qui a pour seule lecture des magasines et je ne veux pas d'une femme qui tente de se cacher derrière des tonnes de maquillage.

- On peut….

- J'ai été patient Lauren, mais je n'accepte pas que tu insultes ainsi la femme que j'aime. Elle est tout ce que je veux dans ma vie, tu ne comprends pas, je n'en ai rien à faire alors maintenant, tu t'en vas.

- Bien.

Elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus et était retourné dans son appartement. Dan nous regardait un peu gêné.

- Je suis réellement désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas….

- Elle n'aurait jamais du te parler comme ça….

- C'est bon, c'est oublié.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Bella. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lauren peut dire ce qu'elle veut, tu es totalement à ta place dans cet appartement.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était parti avec Laura et j'étais dans la cuisine entrain de faire la vaisselle alors qu'Edward mettait Carlie en pyjama. J'en étais encore à essayer de comprendre comment on pouvait être aussi détestable qu'elle et je ne comprenais pas non plus comment Dan avait pu se marier avec elle, ils étaient tellement différent. Dan était gentil, amusant et elle était totalement l'opposé. Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- On aurait pu la faire demain. Dit-Edward en caressant tendrement mon ventre.

- J'avais besoin de me défouler.

- Hum…. Désolé de t'avoir imposé cela.

- Tu plaisantes ? dis-je en me retournant. J'ai adoré la manière dont tu lui as demandé de partir.

- Je n'allais pas la supporter sous notre toit alors qu'elle t'insultait.

- C'était…. Hum… sexy.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui…. Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement

- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Carlie.

- Ha bon ?

- Ouep.

- Edward… en quoi ça me concerne.

- Tu voudrais bien le savoir hein ? dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Et toi, tu veux me le dire, sinon, tu ne m'en aurais jamais parlé.

- Pas faux.

- Alors ?

- C'était une discussion très intéressante.

- Mais encore.

- Si je te le dis, tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

- Quoi ? ma présence ne te suffit pas ? et moi qui pensais être parfaite pour toi.

- Certes, mais ta présence ne fais pas tout.

- Où souhaitez-vous en venir monsieur Cullen ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- Pour l'instant, tout ce que je devine, c'est que tu utilises ta fille comme moyen de chantage

- Non…

- Si….

- Bon, un peu… alors, qu'est-ce que j'aurais.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu as déjà tout de moi ?

- Merde Bella, ne sors pas des trucs comme ça alors que Carlie ne dors pas encore. Dit-il en se collant contre moi.

- Je suis sérieuse. Dis-je en sentant son érection contre moi.

- C'est bien pour ça que ça me fait cet effet là. Je ne sais même pas si tu sais à quel point je peux t'aimer.

- J'en ai une vague idée. Dis-je en lui embrassant la mâchoire. Et sinon ?

- Quoi…. ?

- Le sujet initial mon amour.

- Ce n'est pas en m'appelant comme cela que je vais revenir sur terre.

- Désolée.

- Hum…. Dit-il en se détachant de moi. Nous avons eu une petite discussion sur elle et toi.

- Et ?? demandais-je anxieuse.

- Crois-moi mon cœur, tu n'as pas à angoisser pour cela. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Papa ? demanda Carlie qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi elle est méchante la maman de Laura.

- Je ne sais pas mon ange.

- Laura elle m'a dit qu'elle était tout le temps comme ça et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était contente de venir ici.

- Tu lui diras qu'elle peut venir autant qu'elle veut.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Bien sur mon cœur. Mais maintenant, on va aller au dodo.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, demain on va voir mamie.

- Oh !! et il y aura Matéo, Lily et Emma ?

- Comme tous les dimanches princesse.

- Génial.

- Aller, dis bonne nuit à Bella et on y va.

- Oh…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu viens pas me coucher ?

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Allons-y alors.

J'étais touchée qu'elle veuille que je participe à son rituel du coucher. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais à priori, elle m'avait déjà intégré à sa vie et j'étais heureuse de commencer ainsi notre vie à trois. Elle était allongée dans son petit lit de princesse et m'avait demandé de venir m'allonger à côté d'elle alors qu'Edward lui lisait une histoire. A la fin de celle-ci, il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle tenait bien fermement ma main.

- Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui mon cœur. Dis-je en voyant Edward sourire.

- J'ai demandé à papa si je pouvais te le demander et il m'a dit que oui, alors je le fais.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma princesse. Dis-je alors qu'Edward m'avait attrapé la main par-dessus la tête de Carlie.

- Ben, en fait… je me demandais si…. Tu vois, tu n'es pas du tout comme la maman de Laura et je t'aime très fort.

- Moi aussi princesse.

- Et avec Lily et Emma, on se demandait si tu voulais bien être ma maman…

Oh mon dieu. Je savais depuis quelques temps qu'elle me considérait comme tel, mais l'entendre me le demander…. Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement et mes yeux s'humidifier. En fait, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser et l'émotion m'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait franchit le pas et m'avait demandé de prendre une place dans sa vie. Ce ne serait pas officiel, mais elle voulait que je sois sa mère. Je jetais un regard à Edward qui semblait lui aussi à la limite de pleurer, il me serra tendrement la main alors que je détournais mon regard vers Carlie qui me regardait anxieusement.

- Je… oui mon amour, je veux bien.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Alors je pourrais t'appeler maman ?

- Si tu veux.

- Je pourrais dire à tout le monde que tu es ma maman ?

- Oui, si tu le souhaites.

- Oh… merci, merci, merci. Dit-elle en me sautant au cou. Je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Je la serrais fort contre moi et Edward me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant un merci. Nous étions là, à trois et tout était plus que parfait. Mon premier soir de notre vie à trois resterait marqué à jamais, et pas pour les raisons auxquelles j'aurais pu penser lorsque Lauren avait passé la porte d'entrée de ma maison. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle souhaitait mais je savais que j'avais ma place ici, nous étions tous les trois une famille, une vraie famille. J'avais vingt ans et en cinq minutes, la vie venait de me faire l'un des plus beaux cadeaux.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Katou** : merci pour la review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai pu.

**Gwen **: moi aussi je la déteste…. Bon, en vrai, elle m'est totalement indifférente mais il me faut bien une méchante….

**Satuzoki** : contente que ça te plaise et merci pour la review^^


	8. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde

Je voulais publier vendredi vers 19h, mais le site ne semblait pas d'accord avec moi….

Après un peu de temps sans publier, merci les problèmes de connexion et d'électricité, je n'ai pas pu publier et en même temps, je n'avais pas de chapitre d'écrit, je me suis consacrée à mon exposé (qui n'est toujours pas terminé… sniff). En même temps, ça m'a permis d'avoir une nouvelle idée pour une nouvelle histoire (ou plutôt grâce à un cours de géo) enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'est que le début donc j'y réfléchis encore et je travaille dessus… Bref, voici un chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer les choses mais bon je vais sans doute me réveiller un jour lol, avec un petit lemon à la fin.

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les deux erreurs que j'ai laissées (un jour, je relirais mes chapitres….) bref, je voulais bien dire « la maman de Laura » et non de Carlie et Bella a 21 ans et pas 20 ans. Désolée….

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

*

***

*****

***

*

Le chemin de la vie n'était pas tout droit, au contraire, il était tortueux et semé d'embûches. Et j'en avais fait l'expérience plus d'une fois. J'avais été rejeté par la femme que je pensais aimer, j'avais été obligé d'élever une fille tout seul, j'avais du me battre contre les à priori et comme tout le monde, j'avais perdu des gens que j'aimais. Mais en contrepartie, elle m'avait aussi offert des choses merveilleuses, à commencer par une famille magnifique, envahissante, curieuse mais soudée et aimante et elle m'avait offert ma fille. Ma petite princesse, le soleil de ma vie, nous avions vécus et grandit à deux. Car oui, ma fille m'avait fait grandir et j'étais totalement amoureux d'elle, voire en admiration. Mais notre bonheur n'avait jamais été complet, il nous manquait quelque chose et même si elle ne le disait pas, je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi.

Et puis, Bella était arrivée dans nos, par la petite porte, se faisant une place peu à peu. De toute petite, cette place avait pris tout l'espace et je ne le regrettais pas. Comment le regretter après le spectacle auquel je venais d'assister ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, cette première nuit à trois dans notre appartement resterait par là marquée à jamais. Tout avait commencé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Alors que Bella s'acharnait à vouloir tout débarrasser la maison, Carlie m'avait emmené dans sa chambre pour que je la mette en pyjamas. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle s'assit sur son lit et me regarda un long moment.

- Mon cœur, tu veux me dire quelque chose ? lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Oui… dit-elle en mettant sans tête dans mon cou.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai peur de te le dire. Dit-elle en me serrant plus fort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas que tu sois en colère.

- Tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Non !

- Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Oui mais…..

- Carlie, je suis ton père, tu peux tout me dire.

- C'est sur Bella. Dit-elle sans me regarder.

- Oui….

- C'est que….

- Tu es toujours contente qu'elle habite ici ? demandais-je pris d'un doute.

- Oui, oui. En fait, c'est Lily et Emma qui m'ont dit que Bella, elle pourrait être ma maman… mais je ne sais pas si elle voudrait bien, et je sais pas si toi tu voudrais bien aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas mon ange ?

- Ben parce que c'est pas ma vraie maman, c'est pas comme tatie Rose pour Lily, Emma et Matéo. Et je voulais pas que tu sois triste que je choisisse une autre maman.

- Pourquoi je serais triste ?

- Parce tatie Alice, elle dit que si tu n'avais pas d'amoureuse depuis aussi longtemps c'est que tu étais encore amoureux de ma vraie maman….

- Ecoutes moi bien mon ange. ta vraie maman est sortie de nos vies parce qu'elle le voulait, alors oui, au début, j'étais encore amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui et ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas eu d'amoureuses ?

- Parce que je voulais être avec toi et uniquement toi et puis, parce que je n'avais pas encore rencontré Bella, tu comprends ?

- Oui…. Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non mon cœur.

- Et, tu crois que Bella voudra bien être ma maman ?

- Il faut lui demander princesse, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire pour elle.

- Oui, mais je veux pas qu'elle s'en aille aussi….

- Elle ne s'en ira pas, alors n'hésite pas, demandes-lui.

- D'accord. Papa ?

- Oui mon ange.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort et rien ne changera jamais ça. maintenant, mets ton pyjama.

Après la soirée que nous avions passés, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, je ne pensais pas que Carlie allait me demander cela. De plus, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse penser que cela me poserait un problème, mais je n'étais pas dans sa tête et je ne pensais pas à sa place. J'avais ensuite rejoint Bella qui faisait la vaisselle, personnellement, je flottais littéralement et il m'était impossible de lui proposer mon aide, j'aurais tout fait tombé.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la chambre de ma fille et elle l'avait fait, elle lui avait demandé. Je n'avais pas pu résister à ce spectacle, l'un des plus beaux auquel j'ai assisté, la femme que j'aimais, acceptant de devenir la mère de ma princesse, c'était plus que ce que mon cœur ne pouvait en supporter. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour rester sur Terre, j'étais heureux, heureux à un point qu'il m'était très difficile d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. De toute façon, je pense que ce moment se passait de mots. Tenir les deux femmes de ma vie dans mes bras était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, l'essentiel de ma vie se résumait à cela et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour parfaire mon bonheur, nous étions à trois et tout était parfait.

Nous avions abandonné Carlie une fois que cette dernière se soit endormie. La journée et la soirée avaient été riches en émotions et elle avait besoin de se reposer et de laisser sa petite tête se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Alors que je passais dans la salle de bain, Bella était retournée dans la cuisine pour terminer de tout nettoyer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être quelqu'un de maniaque et pourtant, ce que je voyais ne faisait que le confirmer.

- Bella….

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que nous pourrions le faire demain ?

- Si…. Mais….

- Pas de mais, tu vas dans la salle de bain et je termine, ensuite, nous irons nous coucher.

- Mais…

- Non n'est pas une réponse envisageable.

- Vous êtes une famille de tyran.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes non ?

- Pas certaine. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Je terminais de ranger la cuisine, autant dire que ça ne me prit que deux minutes avec Bella qui était passée par là avant moi, puis, je me dirigeais vers la chambre quand je vis Bella, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de ma fille. Elle était tellement prise dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver et elle sursauta au moment où je la pris dans mes bras. Elle cala son dos contre mon torse et je la serrais davantage. Je ne fis pas de commentaire, je n'en avais pas besoin. Je ne sais combien de nuits j'avais pu passer à cette place, juste à regarder dormir mon ange, ses petites boucles encadrant parfaitement son visage rendant son teint encore plus pâle. Ma petite poupée de porcelaine qui semblait si heureuse à présent.

- Elle est tellement belle. Dit ma belle en brisant le silence.

- Autant que toi. Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- C'est à se demander si tu ne l'as pas faite toute seule. Dit-elle en se retournant et esquissant un sourire.

- C'est humainement impossible dis-je en riant. Mais je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Tu peux dit-elle.

- On va se coucher ? demandais-je en l'emmenant dans la chambre.

Je fermais la porte de cette dernière à clef et regardait Bella qui s'était assise sur le lit et qui me regardait faire.

- Ça va ? demandais-je en m'agenouillant face à elle.

- Hum…

- Très éloquente cette réponse, surtout pour une littéraire. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Moi ? je n'oserais jamais... alors, tu m'expliques ou je dois tenter de deviner ?

- Rien, tout va bien, tout va vraiment bien, je tente juste de me faire à ça, tu comprends, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

- A moi non plus dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je pourrais te faire un super long discours pour te dire à quel point je suis heureux ce soir, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la peine, aucun mot ne peut être assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens ce soir.

- Si on m'avait dit cela l'année dernière, j'aurais traité cette personne de fou. Tu te rends compte ? Ta fille vient de me demander d'être sa mère.

- Je m'en rends compte. Dis-je en souriant.

- C'est juste génial… mais… tu penses que je serais à la hauteur ? Je veux dire, j'ai 21 ans et Lauren a peut-être raison, je ne suis peut-être pas assez mature.

- Attends, tu viens de me dire que Lauren avait peut-être raison ? demandais-je incrédule.

- Sois réaliste.

- Je le suis Bella, je le suis, sur ce point, c'est toi qui ne l'es pas. Merde, Lauren, Bella, Lauren. Celle qui ne va pas chercher sa fille à l'école, celle qui est aussi froide que la glace. Dis-je en riant.

- Ok, tu as raison, Lauren n'est pas le bon argument.

- Heureux que tu sois d'accord avec moi. Et tu sais quoi, je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur.

- Mais j'ai si peur….

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle ne m'aime plus.

- Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des parents lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu aurais du me dire que c'était ça. je n'aurais jamais accepté.

- J'ai un peu du mal à te croire là. Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Au fait, tu disais quoi tout à l'heure à propos du fait d'avoir tout de toi.

- Hum…. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment.

- Réellement ? lui demandais-je en me relevant.

- Oui, il faut dire qu'il s'est passé des choses bien plus importantes depuis tout à l'heure. dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

- Ha bon ?

- Hum…. Je suis devenue une jeune et respectable mère de famille. dit-elle en souriant.

- Une mère de famille ?

- Ouep.

- Ce qui te rend encore plus sexy.

- Tu n'es pas objectif.

- Ça, je le sais, mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? demandais-je

- honnêtement ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Oui. Dis-je en la surplombant de toute ma hauteur.

- Rien. dit-elle en faisant glisser sa nuisette le long de son corps.

- Heureux de voir que l'on est d'accord.

J'étais dans la totale incapacité de détacher mon regard de son corps nu. Elle était vraiment la plus belle femme qu'il m'avait été donné de voir, je me le disais chaque jour depuis bientôt deux mois, mais la voir ainsi, nue devant moi m'obligeait à me le répéter encore et encore. Je laissais mes yeux vagabondaient le long de ses courbes. Commençant innocemment par celle de son cou puis, descendant au niveau de son épaule pour atterrir sur sa merveilleuse et voluptueuse poitrine dont les extrémités étaient dressées et je ne savais pas si c'était dû au froid ou alors à l'anticipation face à ce qui allait se passer. Je m'attardais un instant sur sa poitrine puis, mon regard dériva vers son ventre où se logeait son nombril pour glisser vers ses hanches si féminines. J'omettais pour des raisons évidentes sa féminité, si je voulais pouvoir continuer mon exploration, il ne fallait pas que je sois retenu par cette dernière. Je descendais donc le long de ses jambes, longues en comparaison de sa petite taille, fines et sexys. Arrivé à ses chevilles, je remontais doucement pour m'arrêter au niveau de sa féminité si attirante.

J'entendis Bella s'éclaircir la gorge et je relevais instinctivement la tête pour la voir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Je déposais un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es merveilleuse. Dis-je en déposant un chapelet de baiser dans son cou.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment à égalité. Dit-elle en me repoussant.

J'étais surpris de la voir me pousser ainsi, mais la surprise devint agréable lorsque je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure et s'avancer vers moi.

- Et crois-moi, je compte bien remédier à cette situation.

Sur ces mots, elle fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de mon torse pour les stopper sur les rebords de mon pantalon de pyjama. Elle prit ce dernier ainsi que mon boxer et les fit glisser doucement, trop doucement le long de mon corps. Puis, elle commença à faire exactement ce que j'avais fait à peine une minute auparavant. Elle m'observait, détaillait longuement mon corps, ce n'était pas gênant, c'était juste extrêmement excitant. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle vit mon sexe se dresser davantage devant elle et, deux minutes plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, je me jetais sur ses lèvres sans aucune tendresse.

- Je n'avais pas fini dit-elle alors que j'allongeais sur le lit.

- Rien à faire.

- Edward ! dit-elle alors que je faisais glisser mes mains jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en lui mordillant le cou.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser le temps. Dit-elle alors que son souffle devenait erratique et que ma bouche poursuivait le même chemin que celui de mes yeux tout à l'heure.

- Tu voulais que je meure d'auto-combustion ? demandais-je en faisant glisser un doigt dans son intimité.

- Merde ! jura-t-elle au même moment.

- Voilà qui est bien grossier dis-je en souriant et en caressant son intimité alors que mon pouce trouvait son clitoris.

- Mon dieu….

- Tu réponds à ma question ? demandais-je en instaurant un mouvement de va et vient dans son corps.

- Qui était ? demanda-t-elle le souffle erratique.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je meure d'auto-combustion. Dis-je alors que ma bouche était arrivée au niveau de sa féminité.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle alors que je posais mes lèvres sur son bouton de plaisir.

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et souleva les hanches vers ma bouche comme dans une complainte inaudible. Je lui répondis en glissant un doigt supplémentaire en elle et en allant de plus en plus vite. J'aimais tellement la voir ainsi, offerte à moi, gémissant inlassablement mon nom. Je pense que c'était plus belle complainte que je n'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Alors que je poursuivais ma douce torture, je sentis ses parois se resserrer contre mes doigts, elle poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres et je sentis tous ses muscles se contracter pour enfin se relâcher. Je revenais à sa hauteur, la laissant reprendre son souffle en déposant de petits baisers partout sur son corps alors qu'elle respirait d'une façon désordonnée et que sa main droite avait emprisonné la mienne.

- Ça va ? demandais-je en l'embrassant.

- Tu me demandes vraiment si je vais bien ?

- On dirait.

- Attends deux secondes dit-elle en caressant mon visage.

Je lui obéis, et avant que ces deux minutes ne soient passées, elle me força à me retourner et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Cette vue était sans doute la plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, elle se pencha sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et commença à me caresser le sexe. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de satisfaction.

- Bella, mon cœur, arrête, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir tenir.

- Qui t'a demandé de tenir ?

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire que je qualifierais de vicieux, mais j'étais incapable de réfléchir ou de chercher un autre mot. Sentir sa petite main contre cette partie de mon corps me rendait totalement incohérent. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits, mais quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon sexe, je les ouvris, stupéfié par la surprise. Il m'était à présent impossible de penser, de parler ou de communiquer autrement que par des gémissements et des grognements de plaisirs en sentant sa bouche autour de mon sexe. Par chance, j'eus un éclair de lucidité et je parvins à me défaire de son étreinte avant de venir.

- Tu vas devoir changer les draps dit-elle en souriant et en reprenant place à califourchon au niveau de ma taille.

- On y pensera plus tard. Dis-je en m'asseyant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ha bon, tu as autre chose de prévu là, tout de suite ?

- Oui, quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Dis-je en sortant un préservatif de la table de nuit.

- Qui inclut ?

- Toi, moi et un préservatif. Dis-je en lui montrant le petit paquet.

- En effet, c'est bien plus intéressant.

Elle m'avait pris le paquet des mains et l'avait ouvert tout en bloquant son regard au mien. Puis, elle l'avait fait glisser le long de mon sexe qui était déjà réveillé, le seul contact de Bella m'avait permis d'être de nouveau prêt à la vénérer. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle glissa mon sexe dans son intimité et entama des mouvements de va et vient en soulevant son bassin. Je l'aidais en accompagnant son mouvement de mes mains. Elle avait la tête totalement renversée, abandonnée au plaisir alors que j'embrassais ses seins. D'un habile coup de rein, je repris le dessus en m'allongeant sur elle, toujours en elle.

Alors que son souffle se faisait toujours plus rapide, je pris ses jambes et les attachaient autour de mes hanches, accélérant le mouvement. Elle semblait totalement abandonnée et j'étais certain d'avoir le dos orné de mille et une griffures demain, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait était le plaisir que nous étions entrain de prendre à cet instant précis. Je sortis totalement mon membre de son vagin sous sa plainte pour y rentrer plus vite et plus fort, elle mordit mon épaule pour s'empêcher d'hurler de plaisir et je recommençais une nouvelle fois ma manœuvre avant de lui inculquer un mouvement rapide et profond avant de sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de mon sexe. Je l'embrassais au même moment pour étouffer encore une fois ses cris tout en continuant mon mouvement puis, je me déverser dans le préservatif et tombait sur elle, essoufflé par tout le plaisir que je venais de ressentir. Elle serra son corps contre le mien et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était allongée contre moi et caressait doucement mon torse avant de déposer un baiser sur mon épaule alors que j'avais remonté la couverture sur nous deux.

- Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte dit-elle en traçant du bout des doigts ce qui restait de son orgasme.

- C'est si moche que ça ?

- On pourrait penser que tu as croisé un vampire.

- Hum… un vampire que je veux bien croiser encore et encore dis-je en m'allongeant sur elle et en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- On doit se lever à quelle heure demain ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux et croisant ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

- Carlie viendra nous réveiller à neuf heures.

- Hum… on a encore sept heures alors. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant dis-je en riant.

- Autant se mettre au travail tout de suite.

J'étais certain que le réveil de demain matin serait horrible et que nos têtes feraient peur, je savais aussi que nous allions nous faire charrier par Emmett, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'avais envie d'elle et je voulais passer ma nuit, ou une partie de celle-ci à lui montrer à quel point je pouvais l'aimer.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits._**

**Leïla** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Gwen :** Exaspérante ? On avait surtout envie de la frapper, mais bon, c'est pas bien de le faire lol merci pour la review.

**Samm **: Contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

**Layalie** : Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait des garçons qui me lisent…. Mais on ne sait jamais….. ; Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, de même que Lettres Croisées. Je sais ce que c'est d'hésiter avant de se lancer dans la publication car ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai mis deux ans avant de me lancer. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour relire ou autre chose, n'hésite pas à demander et je peux aussi te conseiller le forum qui est dans mon profil (un peu de pub, ça ne fait pas de mal ;)) où tu trouveras des filles qui sont prête à aider les jeunes auteurs. Bref…. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Akachah** : haha, secret lol non, en effet, Candice va bien faire son apparition, mais pas tout de suite…. Merci pour la review.

**Elisaa** : Et bien, je te souhaite dans ce cas un joyeux anniversaire en retard ;) ( elles t'avaient préparé quoi ?) Merci pour la review.


	9. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 7

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, je sais, je publie assez tardivement, mais j'ai été occupée cette semaine par mon exposé (qui est passé, une bonne chose de faite). Et je voulais écrire hier en rentrant du don du sang, mais bon… comme d'habitude, j'ai fait un malaise et donc, j'ai dormi hier soir lol. Bref, je m'excuse et voilà donc mon petit chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaise._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

La nuit avait été longue, la plus longue que je n'avais jamais vécue d'ailleurs et je me demandais si vivre avec Edward était vraiment une bonne idée, car, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire non. Cette nuit en était la meilleure preuve, nous avions fait l'amour plus de fois que j'étais capable de le compter. Mon corps lui par contre semblait avoir parfaitement comptabilisé le nombre de fois où il avait été vénéré au point d'avoir des courbatures partout. Je me serrais un peu plus contre l'homme que j'aimais pour tenter de me rendormir, je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était exactement mais je savais que j'avais besoin d'encore un peu plus de sommeil. Un vague bruit de fond me sortit de mon demi sommeil et quand Edward m'abandonna pour aller répondre à ce téléphone que je maudissais, je sus qu'il était à présent trop tard pour tenter une nouvelle incursion dans le monde de Morphée.

Il ne revint que quelques secondes plus tard alors que j'étais à moitié assise dans son lit avec un grand sourire. Il s'était un peu rhabillé, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait passé un simple boxer et me regardait avec un merveilleux sourire. Il s'allongea ensuite à mes côté, posant sa tête contre mon ventre.

- bonjour mon ange dit-il en jouant avec ma main

- bonjour. Dis-je en baissant la tête pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était quoi ce coup de téléphone ?

- une erreur je pense… je vais songer à me mettre sur liste rouge.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je reçois de plus en plus de coups de téléphone de ce genre, mais bon, ce n'est rien d'important. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Si tu le dis. Dis-je l'embrassant tendrement.

Il allait me répondre quelque chose mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopportune de Carlie dans la chambre, heureusement pour moi, j'avais pensé à passer une chemise. Elle avait passé sa petite tête et nous souriait à pleine dents. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Edward ouvrit ses bras qu'elle se jeta dedans.

- Bonjour mon papa dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Bonjour maman. Dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter face à ces deux petits mots. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait me faire autant d'effet. La veille, quand elle m'avait demandé la permission de m'appeler comme ça, j'avais été plus qu'heureuse et je pensais sincèrement que je ne pourrais pas l'être plus, mais j'avais été bien naïve. L'entendre m'appeler maman valait tous les trésors du monde et je comprenais enfin l'amour immodéré que pouvait porter Edward à l'égard de sa fille. Un simple petit mot qui traduisait tellement de choses. Déjà, le fait que nous étions une famille, puis celui que j'étais à présent liée à elle et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Elle m'avait choisie comme mère et il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur. Je n'avais pas eu le meilleur modèle, mais je voulais vraiment faire tout mon possible pour et je savais qu'Edward allait m'aider. J'étais déjà prêtre à livrer tous les combats pour elle, je pense que c'est à cet instant précis que j'avais compris qu'elle n'était plus simplement Carlie, la fille d'Edward. Elle était devenue ma fille. Je la serrais plus contre moi, les larmes aux yeux et déposais un baiser contre son front.

- Bonjour ma princesse.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Edward.

- Oui ! trop, trop bien dit-elle en s'asseyant entre nous deux.

- Et ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- La petite aiguille, elle était sur le huit, mais je dois toujours attendre qu'elle soit sur le neuf pour venir voir papa parce que sinon, après, il arrête pas de se disputer avec tonton Em'.

- C'est vrai ? demandais-je avec un sourire narquois

- Oui, et même qu'après, c'est mamie qui est obligée de les disputer.

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ça Carlie.

- Pire que des gosses. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je ne te permets pas dit Edward en souriant.

- Je me permets ce que je veux.

- En tout cas, je suis contente parce que d'habitude, je dois toujours sauté sur papa pour qu'il se réveille. Me dit Carlie en souriant.

- Le téléphone a sonné. Dit Edward en se levant.

- Hé ! protesta Carlie.

- Quoi ? lui demanda son père.

- On fait pas un câlin ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue

- Je comptais aller chercher le petit déjeuné…

- Viens te rallongé lui dis-je en tendant la main.

Il me fit un sourire à tomber. Vous savez, un de ces sourires qui font que vous avez envie de sauter sur votre homme et de ne plus le lâcher. Malheureusement pour moi, Carlie était encore là et je ne pouvais pas lui demander de partir, quelle mère je ferais sinon. Il s'allongea à côté de Carlie et nous serra contre lui. J'aurais vraiment aimé que la vie soit aussi simple que cela, que ses bras nous protègent de tout. Mais il nous fallait nous lever, ne serait-ce que pour le repas en famille. Pour la première fois depuis que je participais à ces repas dominicaux, je savais que je ne me sentirais pas de trop. J'avais trouvé ma place et je comptais bien la prendre entièrement.

Il nous fallu au moins une demie heure pour sortir du lit. Personnellement, je refusais de quitter la chaleur des draps et Carlie quant à elle semblait bien trop passionnée par ce qu'elle nous racontait pour se lever. Heureusement pour nous, Edward était là pour nous rappeler que nous avions un rendez-vous et à midi pile, nous étions chez les Cullen. Comme à son habitude, Esmé se jeta sur nous nous laissant à peine le temps de poser un pied sur le seuil de la maison. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut Carlisle qui la rappela à l'ordre.

- Mon cœur, laisses leur le temps d'arriver.

- J'ai le droit de saluer mes enfants et de leur montrer que je suis contente de les voir.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si tu les avais vus hier. Dit Carlisle en me faisant la bise.

Elle nous invita à entrer dans la maison. Seule Alice était déjà là, souriante comme toujours. De même que l'avait fait sa mère quelques minutes auparavant, elle se jeta sur moi avant que j'eus le temps d'enlever mon manteau.

- Si vous pouviez la laisser respirer, ce serait vraiment sympa. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas besoin. dit Edward en souriant.

- Idiot ! Répondit Alice.

- Je sais, mais laisses lui le temps d'arriver, d'enlever son manteau. Lui répondit-il en m'aidant à enlever ce dernier.

Quelques minutes à peine après, nous étions tous réunis. Alice avait sauté sur Jasper, sur Rose, sur Lily, Emma et Matéo. Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur, je mettais ça sur le compte de sa relation avec Jasper. Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils avaient tous les deux quelque peu changé, Alice s'apaisant un peu et Jasper s'ouvrant davantage. J'étais heureuse de le compter parmi mes amis et je comprenais pourquoi Edward le considérais comme son meilleur ami. Nous étions tous assis dans le salon, Carlie assise sur mes genoux, prenant tous les gâteaux apéritif qu'elle pouvait alors qu'Edward la disputait gentiment.

- Alors, comment s'est passé cette première nuit dans ton nouvel appartement ? me demanda Alice.

- Tu ne vois pas leurs têtes ? demanda Emmett.

- Em'

- Quoi ? si vous voulez mon avis, ils n'ont pas beaucoup dormis.

- Emmett, je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais de tes nuits ? dit Edward en souriant.

- Et puis, ils ont du temps à rattraper tous les deux.

- Jasper ! dis-je en faisant semblant d'être offusquée.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas. Dis-je en souriant.

- Hé ! dit-il en me lançant un gâteau à la figure.

- Ha non ! dit Emmett, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Et puis, ne déviez pas la conversation, on veut savoir ce que vous avez fait cette nuit.

- Tu veux aussi qu'on t'apprenne comment on fait les bébés ? demanda Carlisle.

- Ha non, je crois que je suis calé sur ce point dit Emmett en regardant ses enfants.

- Juste parce que Je t'ai expliqué comment faire lui répondit Carlisle alors que j'éclatais de rire.

- Et puis, Edward avait juste une longueur d'avance sur toi dit Alice en souriant.

- Mais…

- Chut Em', acceptes ta défaite. Dis-je en souriant.

- Mouais…. En tout cas, avec le peu de temps où tu as dormi, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois de plus mauvaise humeur.

- Papa, il était déjà réveillé avant que j'aille le voir. Dit Carlie en souriant.

- Ha bon ? demanda Emmett suspicieux.

- Oui, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui sauter dessus.

- C'est parce que Bella l'avait déjà fait. dit Emmett en souriant.

- Oh, elle était facile celle là Emmett. Dis-je en souriant.

- Non…

- Si, et en plus, elle était basse. Répondit Rosalie en souriant.

- Oui, mais bon, elle était pas mal quand même. dit Carlisle en souriant.

- Ha ! enfin un qui reconnait mes capacités.

- Emmett, tu sais très bien que les parents sont toujours très fiers de leurs enfants, ils ne sont pas objectifs dis-je en souriant.

- Bella ! me dit Carlisle en feignant d'être choqué.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en feignant l'innocence.

- Tu oses mettre ma parole en doute ?

- Avoues que tu n'es pas objectif papa. Dit Alice en souriant

- Si vous le dites.

- C'est bien mon petit papa.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme cela ! dit Emmett.

- Désolé, si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est de ne jamais tenir tête aux femmes de la famille.

- Tu es faible papa et tu le sais. Dit Emmett.

Il avait dit cela en se levant alors que nous étions écroulés de rire. S'il y avait une chose que j'aimais chez Emmett, c'était son sens du spectacle et pour le coup, il nous en mettait plein la vue. Il était parti se réfugier dans la cuisine et avait fini par aider sa mère. Car on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur lui, mais gérer un restaurant faisait de lui un très bon chef, sans doute grâce aux cours qu'il prenait avec celui de son restaurant. Une fois à table, je fus obligée de lui accorder un point pour sa cuisine, ce qui nous valut une petite danse de la victoire autour de la table. Nous devions être à table depuis une heure quand les filles se manifestèrent.

- Papa ? on peut monter ? demanda Lily à son père.

- Oui, allez-y, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, Matéo dort dans la chambre de papy et mamie.

- D'accord. Dirent-elles.

Elles se mirent alors à courir vers l'escalier quant au dernier moment, Carlie se retourna, fit demi-tour pour se rapprocher un peu plus de nous.

- Maman ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant alors que toutes les conversations cessèrent.

- Oui ? demandais-je en tentant de faire abstraction à tous les regards braqués sur moi.

- Tu m'appelles quand il y aura le dessert.

- D'accord mon ange, allé, va jouer.

Elle me sourit et couru rejoindre ses cousines qui l'attendait au pied des marches de l'escalier. Elles se sourirent et montèrent quatre à quatre en riant. Je retournais mon attention vers les Cullen qui faisaient des allers-retours entre Edward et moi, attendant certainement une explication.

- Ok, je n'ai pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? elle t'a appelé maman ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum…. Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, Carlie appelles Bella « maman » dit Edward en souriant.

- Mais… comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante hier… Carlie m'a demandé si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça et je lui dis que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il fallait demander, mais à Bella.

- Et tu as répondu quoi ? demanda Emmett.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à cette question et je fus suivie de peu par Rose, Alice, Edward et Jasper.

- Em' ?

- Oui papa ?

- Réfléchis avant de poser des questions comme celle-là.

- J'ai dit oui. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Oh ma chérie. Me dit Esmé en venant m'enlacer. Je suis si contente. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point.

- Merci Esmé.

- Non, non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Porter autant d'amour à Carlie, accepter qu'elle t'appelle maman… Tu nous fais un cadeau magnifique.

- C'est vous qui me faites un cadeau magnifique. répondis-je en souriant.

- Ok, bon, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer et de ruiner mon maquillage, donc on va dire qu'on est tous super heureux dit Alice en souriant.

Je lui lançais un petit sourire et il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que nous retrouvions l'ambiance de l'apéritif. Nous passions une heure à nous moquer de Lauren et de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire la veille, de plus Alice semblait maitriser l'art de l'imitation, si bien qu'elle nous fit un petit spectacle privé. Je riais à en avoir mal aux côtes.

La journée s'était vraiment bien passée, et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontré une famille comme celle-là. En rentrant à l'appartement, nous avions déposé Carlie dans son lit, la pauvre avait apparemment trop joué et elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle avait tout de même insisté pour avoir une histoire qu'elle avait à peine écoutée. Puis, nous nous étions affairés à ranger les derniers cartons qui traînaient dans l'appartement. Il nous fallu au moins deux heures pour faire tout ça et enfin, quand je venais de m'installer confortablement dans le canapé, mon portable sonna. Edward éclata de rire en me voyant courir partout pour le chercher.

- Ne te moques pas, aides-moi à le trouver !

- Dans ton manteau qui est dans l'entrée mon cœur. Dit-il en souriant.

- Pfft…. Tu es trop parfait pour ton propre bien.

Il me fit un sourire à tomber par terre et ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me rappela sur terre. Je me précipitais vers ce dernier, manquant de tomber, pour répondre avant que le répondeur ne se mette en route. Je vis le nom de ma mère sur l'écran de mon téléphone et eu une seconde d'hésitation, mais je décidais tout de même de lui répondre.

- Bella ? demanda-t-elle alors que je rejoignais Edward dans le salon.

- Oui Renée ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu que je l'appelle maman, et j'avais pris cette habitude. Edward, qui ne semblait pas au courant me regardait en haussant un sourcil.

- Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien.... j'ai essayé de t'appeler chez toi, mais la ligne ne marche pas.

- C'est normal Renée, j'ai déménagé.

- Tu as déménagé ? Mais Charlie ne m'a rient dit, toi non plus.

- Ça c'est décidé assez rapidement…

- Ha bon ?

- J'habite chez Edward maintenant…. Dis-je en fermant les yeux, attendant une explosion alors qu'Edward me prit la main.

- Comment ?

- Je crois que tu as bien entendu et que ce n'est pas la peine que je répète.

- Mais…. Tu le connais à peine ! Bella !

- Renée….

- On ne sait même pas si c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je le sais moi.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Déjà, tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! Et ensuite, mais enfin Bella, il a une fille !

- Non ? tu es sérieuse, je n'avais pas remarqué !

- Ne sois pas si condescendante s'il te plait.

- Dans ce cas, ne me parles pas comme à une enfant.

- Mon ange, calmes toi. Me murmura Edward.

- Quand tu as des réactions d'enfants, je te parle comme à une enfant.

- Je….

- Non, je suis désolée, tu as des réactions d'enfants, comme peux-tu avoir emménagé sur un coup de tête avec un père de famille.

- Maman ! je fais ma vie comme je l'entends.

- Je ne cautionnerais pas cela !

- Je ne te demande pas….

Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et me prit le téléphone des mains.

- Mme Dwyer, c'est Edward….

- ….

- Je…

- ….

- Ecoutez, laissez-moi vous prouver que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux.

- ….

- Venez passer un week-end à l'appartement.

- …

- Je vous laisse décider de la date.

- ….

- Bien madame, à dans trois semaines.

Sur ce, il raccrocha le téléphone.

- Mais…. Tu es malade ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es cinglé, tu ne connais pas ma mère, je…. je refuse qu'elle vienne pour te parler comme elle va le faire.

- Mon cœur, j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais…

- Je veux juste qu'elle comprenne que je t'aime et que tu es celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie.

- Comme si c'est comme ça que tu allais l'amadouer… ça ne marche qu'avec moi ça…

- Je lui ferais quand même du charme, ça marchera certainement.

- Certainement dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras….

- J'ai hâte. Dis-je en soufflant lourdement alors qu'il m'embrassait sur la tempe**.**

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Leila :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire.

**Gwen : **merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils seront toujours aussi coquins, je galère assez pour écrire des lemons lol

**Memories **: Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une telle vie, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'écris ça ;) sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore….

**Elisaa :** Et bien, elles sont sympa tes copines et ça s'est passé comment ? (moi ? Curieuse ? noooon, jamais lol) merci pour la review.

**Délia :** merci pour la review, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ;)

**Sylvia :** En effet, je m'étais trompée…. Honte sur moi ;) merci pour la review


	10. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 8

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_J'ai eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre aujourd'hui et je vous le livre donc. L'arrivée de Renée, qui nous fait avancer de quelques semaines, il faut bien que l'on avance un peu dans le temps._

_**Bonne lecture**__._

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le coup de téléphone de la mère de Bella et cette dernière devait arriver dans quelques heures, deux si mes comptes étaient bons. Si les deux premières semaines s'étaient plutôt bien passées, je ne parvenais plus à tenir Bella depuis lundi. Elle était réellement angoissée face à la présence de sa mère et avait mis toute ma famille au courant. Ils avaient rit quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle pouvait être horrible, mais dès que ma mère avait compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle l'avait rassurée. Tout comme je tentais de le faire, je n'étais pas certain de saisir pourquoi elle avait peur. Sa mère n'allait pas me faire fuir et je ne comptais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds et je savais que Bella ne se laisserait pas faire non plus. Mais je subissais tout de même son humeur, sans sourciller.

La seule qui parvenait encore à la calmer était Carlie. En fait, elle faisait semblant que tout allait bien quand elle était dans les parages, mais une fois que cette dernière allait jouer dans sa chambre, elle redevenait la Bella angoissée. J'admirais réellement les efforts qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas que Carlie s'inquiète, cela ne faisait que me confirmer qu'elle était celle qui nous fallait dans nos vie. Cela ajouté au comportement de ma fille depuis que Bella habitait à l'appartement.

En fait, tout se passait vraiment bien, nous avions tous les trois pris nos marques et nos vies ne se trouvaient pas réellement chamboulées. Je savais, même si elle ne me l'avait pas dit que Bella avait donné son préavis à son propriétaire. Un préavis d'un mois, ce qui lui laissais encore un peu de temps, mais en même temps, ça me prouvait que tout comme moi, elle était persuadée que tout se passait bien dans notre vie et que nous nous entendions à merveille. Carlie semblait elle aussi sur un petit nuage et ça me faisait vraiment plaisir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'avoir une femme dans nos vies la changerait à ce point là. Plus les jours passaient, moins elle se collait à moi. Elle se partageait entre nous deux et j'avoue que j'avais eu un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait au début. Je me sentais délaissé par ma petite fille, mais heureusement, Jasper avait su trouver les mots pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait et que c'était tout à fait normal.

Et il avait raison, tout était tout à fait normal. J'avais toujours tenu à la fois le rôle de père et le rôle de mère et avec l'arrivée de Bella, je reprenais le rôle que tout homme avait dans la vie de sa fille. Je redevenais son père, et uniquement son père. Ma fille avait donc des relations mère-filles avec Bella, ce qui me laissait de côté et qui me laissait du temps libre. Si au début je n'avais pas vraiment su comment le meubler, à présent, je le savais. Par moments, j'allais voir Emmett au restaurant, ou alors je lisais un livre, je finissais un dossier en retard ou mieux encore, je jouais du piano. Car oui, je m'étais remis au piano, vraiment, pas comme je pouvais jouer avant, cinq petites minutes une fois toutes les trois semaines, non, non, je jouais au moins trois fois par semaines et cela semblait contenter mes femmes.

J'avais fait sourire mon père lorsque j'avais employé ce terme pour la première fois, mais à présent, c'était devenu quasiment un lieu commun pour nous. Bella et Carlie étaient mes femmes. Mon univers. Celles sans qui je me sentais réellement mal et à chaque fois que nous nous séparions tous les trois, je sentais mon cœur se briser un peu face à ce moment. Mais le soir, lorsque nous nous retrouvions, je ressentais une joie incommensurable.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient à présent mes journée, j'oscillais entre déchirement et joie et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous étions chez nous, dans la cuisine. Carlie faisait ses devoirs alors que Bella préparait le dîner de ce soir. Elle avait ressenti un certain soulagement en se rendant compte qu'elle serait en vacances quand sa mère serait là, et qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tout seul.

- J'ai prévenu mon patron que je ne serais pas souvent au bureau dis-je en corrigeant une faute sur le cahier de Carlie.

- Edward…. Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

- Ta mère vient pour nous rencontrer, je serais donc là.

- Mais….

- Bella, s'il te plait. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bien…. Mais je vais la chercher seule à l'aéroport.

- Ce que tu peux être têtue.

- J'ai fini mes devoirs ! dit Carlie en fermant son crayon, je peux aller regarder les dessins animés.

- Vas-y dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Merci. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon, nous laissant tous les deux dans la cuisine.

- Mon cœur… dis-je en allant l'enlacer.

- Excuses-moi, je suis angoissée.

- Je te jure qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu ne connais pas ma mère, tu ne sais pas.

- Ok… alors dans ce cas, j'ai une question.

- Pose-la. Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu es heureuse ?

- Quelle question ! évidemment que je suis heureuse.

- Alors ta mère sera heureuse pour toi.

- Toutes les mères ne fonctionnent pas comme cela Edward. Toutes les mères ne sont pas Esmé.

- Je sais, mais toutes les mères veulent que leurs filles soient heureuses, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, c'est ce qui est normal.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris que nous n'étions pas normaux.

- Mon ange, ta mère n'est pas un monstre et tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

- Bella, tu es majeure et vaccinée.

- Vaccinée… non…

- Tu comprends ce que je voulais te dire. Tu es adulte, mature, intelligente, belle, indépendante.

- Tu n'es pas objectif.

- Moi, sans doute pas, mais Carlie l'est et si elle t'a choisie comme mère, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Parce que je fais bien à manger ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Entre autre. Mais pas seulement. Tu es une grande fille maintenant et je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas marcher sur les pieds de ta mère.

- Si tu le dis…. Il est temps que j'y aille, sinon, elle va attendre à l'aéroport, et ça fera un mauvais point pour nous.

Elle avait enlevé son tablier, mis son plat dans le four, déposait un baiser sur le front de Carlie et enfilais son manteau en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. J'avais eu bien du mal à l'attrapé pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui demander de faire attention. Quand je retournais dans le salon, j'en profitais pour avoir une petite discussion avec notre fille. Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de parler réellement avec elle et je n'étais pas persuadé qu'elle ait compris ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes.

- Mon ange ? dis-je afin d'avoir un peu son attention.

- Oui papa ? dit-elle en détournant à peine ses yeux de la télévision.

- J'ai besoin de te parler. Dis-je en éteignant cette dernière.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

- Tu sais que nous allons avoir une invité ?

- Oui, la maman de Bella ?

- Oui, c'est ça, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça se passe très bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne me connait pas et qu'elle a peur pour Bella.

- Pourquoi elle a peur pour maman ?

- Elle a peur que je fasse du mal à maman.

- Mais…. Tu ne vas pas lui en faire ?

- Non, bien sur que non mon amour.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Pas vraiment. Tu sais, la maman de Bella est une maman et donc, elle a toujours peur pour son enfant.

- Mais il faut pas qu'elle ait peur…

- Je sais, et c'est ce que je veux lui faire comprendre, mais je veux que tu saches que, comme tous les adultes, elle va peut-être dire des choses qu'elle ne pensera pas et qui vont faire mal.

- A qui ?

- A nous…

- A moi aussi ?

- Je ne pense pas, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, je veux que tu gardes en tête que quoiqu'elle puisse dire, maman et moi, nous t'aimons très fort. Plus que tout au monde d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Et on ne compte pas partir, maman ne partira pas. Jamais.

- Promis juré craché ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne crachait pas Carlie.

- Mais tonton Em' et tonton Jazz, ils le disent toujours.

- Oui, mais on ne le dit pas.

- Bon, d'accord, donc promis juré et pas craché ?

- Oui mon ange.

- Papa, je vous aime aussi plus que tout au monde.

- Il faudra que tu le dises à maman aussi alors.

- D'accord. Oh, et tu crois que je pourrais l'appeler mamie ?

- Qui ? demandais-je surpris.

- Ben, la maman de maman….

- Heu… je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ? si c'est la maman de maman….

- On va attendre un peu, elle ne te connait pas encore.

- Oh… d'accord. Je peux regarder encore la télévision ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller chez tatie Alice ? Elle voulait te montrer ses nouveaux vêtements.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Oui mon ange.

Je la conduisais donc chez sa tante. Je préférais qu'il en soit ainsi, ne sachant pas comment la rencontre allait se passer, je ne voulais pas que ma fille prenne part à un conflit qui ne la regardait pas. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement moi qui avais eu cette idée, mais comme toutes les idées de ma sœur, ça avait été un coup de génie et je n'avais pu qu'être d'accord. De plus Alice passait beaucoup moins de temps seule avec Carlie depuis que j'habitais avec Bella. Oh, il ne faut pas se méprendre, elles étaient toujours fourrées à trois, voire à sept avec Rose et ses enfants, mais elles n'allaient plus jamais manger des glaces toutes les deux, elles ne passaient plus jamais trois heures devant les chaînes musicales à hurler les chansons. Alice comme Carlie étaient donc heureuse et j'avais pu terminer de ranger l'appartement. Je voulais que tout soit parfait et que Renée comprenne que nous avions une vie stable et organisée. J'avais même rangé la chambre de ma fille alors que je savais qu'elle ne mettrait sans doute pas les pieds dans cette dernière sans y avoir été invité par Carlie.

J'entendis des voix dans le couloir et, reconnaissant celle de Bella, je priais intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, à la chambre que j'avais préparé pour Renée qui devait rester une semaine avec nous, mais aussi à ma tenue. Tout était parfait, enfin, aussi parfait que ça pouvait l'être. Le four avait été mis au ralenti, la télévision était éteinte et du Chopin résonnait dans l'appartement. J'entendis la poignée s'abaissait lentement, et souffla un grand coup pour me donner du courage. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte d'entrée avec tout un tas de choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Dont le fait que je n'avais jamais été présenté à la mère d'une de mes petites amies, soit parce qu'elles étaient trop éphémères ou alors parce que je les connaissais déjà. Et d'un coup, une ribambelle de « Et si » firent irruption dans mon esprit.

Et si elle ne m'aimait pas.

Et si JE ne l'aimais pas.

Et si ça se passait vraiment mal.

Et si elle ne supportait pas l'irruption incessante de ma famille dans nos vies.

Et si elle me posait des questions sur Candice.

Et si elle se rangeait du côté de Candice.

Et si elle n'aimait pas Carlie.

Et si elle n'aimait pas les avocats.

Et si elle faisait peur à ma fille.

Toute une série de questions qui furent chassaient quand je vis Bella entrer dans l'appartement. Elle se posait les mêmes questions que moi, je m'en doutais un peu, mais je savais aussi que je devais être celui qui était certain de notre relation. J'étais l'homme, j'étais la stabilité et surtout, j'aimais ma famille, mes deux petites femmes plus que tout au monde et je savais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Je lui lançais un sourire pour la rassurer et elle me tendit le bras pour que je la rejoigne.

Ce fut alors la première fois que je vis celle que je considérais déjà comme ma belle-mère et que je me rendis compte qu'elle était à des années lumières de l'image que l'on pouvait avoir habituellement d'une belle-mère. Tout d'abord, elle était jeune, ou tout au moins, elle paraissait jeune, ensuite, elle était belle. De la même beauté que Bella, ou un peu moins naturelle, mais il était indéniable que toutes les deux étaient mère et filles. Mais j'avais l'impression que la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, que leurs caractères étaient parfaitement différents et que Bella tenait plus de son père que de sa mère.

- Renée, je te présente Edward. Dit Bella en tentant de sourire. Edward, voici ma mère, Renée.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle vaguement, sous le regard noir de Bella.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demandais-je, décidant de ne pas me laisser abattre.

- C'était assez long, mais j'y ai survécu.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre, si vous souhaitez vous reposer un peu.

- Oh… je veux bien, mais juste pour y déposer mes valises, Bella, tu me la montres ?

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux et je pus enfin souffler. Premier contact assez positif, enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je n'étais pas mort et c'était déjà pas mal non ? Bon, d'accord, elle s'était montrée froide, peu bavarde et tout ce que vous voulez, mais j'étais toujours en vie et c'était sans doute le plus important. Bella revint quelques secondes après alors que j'étais dans la cuisine pour m'occuper du rôti qu'elle avait préparé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se blottie contre moi et déposa un baiser entre mes omoplates. Je me retournais vers elle et la serra contre moi.

- Où est Carlie ? demanda-t-elle. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre….

- Chez Alice, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé un peu de temps toutes les deux et j'ai pensé que…

- Oui, tu as eu raison, ce sera mieux.

- Elle revient pour le dîner.

- Ce qui nous laisse ?

- Environ une heure.

- Une heure avant quoi ? demanda la voix de la mère de Bella qui entrait dans la cuisine.

- Avant que Carlie ne revienne de chez Alice. Répondit Bella en s'écartant un peu de moi.

- Vous laissez votre fille chez des gens alors que vous êtes là ?

- Alice est la sœur d'Edward, Renée.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Cela change que Carlie et Alice ont toujours eu l'habitude de passer du temps entre filles.

- Mais….

- Renée, c'est pour cela que Carlie est chez Alice.

- Pour ?

- Pour ne pas assister à cela, à toi avec toutes tes questions et tes à priori.

- Bella… dis-je en lui caressant doucement la main pour la calmer.

- Il faut bien qu'elle fasse face à la vie.

- Madame, ma fille va avoir six ans, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit assez vieille et mature pour cela.

- Quand Bella était petite, nous ne lui cachions rien.

- Pour ce que ça m'a apporté. Dit Bella en marmonnant.

- Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal. Dit-elle.

- Tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi, je m'en sors bien.

- Je ne parle pas de ta situation actuelle, je parle de tes études.

- Bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet dès maintenant Dit Bella en s'asseyant face à sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là.

- Crache ton venin maintenant, que nous puissions manger en paix.

- Mon venin ?

- Oui, contre Edward, Carlie, moi ou même Charlie si tu veux.

- Je n'ai rien contre ton père.

- Et bien voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle. _dit Bella en esquissant un faux sourire alors que je servais à boire à tout le monde, toujours dans le calme._ Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour nous n'est-ce pas ?

- Je trouve juste que vous allez trop vite.

- Mais si je suis heureuse, ça devrait te suffire non ?

- Comment en être certaine ?

- Je pense que Bella est assez grande pour savoir si elle est heureuse ou non.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment à vous que je m'adressais. Dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

- Et bien vois-tu Renée, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que si tu me parles, tu lui parles aussi. Nous sommes une famille, une vraie famille.

- Tu es si jeune, tu ne peux pas t'engager là dedans.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

- Pour le moment. mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'Edward n'en aura pas assez de toi après quelques semaines ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, à s'enfuir parce qu'il en a….

- Si je peux me permettre. _Dis-je en coupant Bella pour ne pas qu'elle dise quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite._ Si j'ai demandé à Bella de venir vivre ici, c'est parce que je sais que nous irons loin tous les deux.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain, vous aussi, vous êtes encore jeune, vous pouvez rencontrer des femmes.

- Croyez-moi madame, j'ai croisé des femmes au cours de mes études ou au travail, mais jamais aucune n'avait attiré mon attention.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pendant des années, j'ai été persuadé que seule ma fille méritait mon regard et puis, votre fille est entrée dans ma vie et a bouleversé toutes mes certitudes.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas certains que cela va durer.

- Vous ne savez pas non plus si votre mariage va tenir et pourtant, vous avez sauté le pas non ?

- Sans doute, mais il n'y a plus rien en jeu, ma fille est grande, mais la votre....

- Papa ! maman !

C'était Carlie qui entrait dans l'appartement coupant par la même occasion Renée qui n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Elle sauta dans les bras de Bella sous le regard assez choqué de la mère de cette dernière. Et moi qui commençais à avoir cette dernière dans la poche, voilà que tout était à refaire. Alice me lança un regard désolé.

- Renée… Je te présente Carlie. Dit Bella en souriant à ma princesse.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Leïla **: merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que cette rencontre sera à la hauteur ;)

**Nora85 : ** merci pour ta review, contente que ça t'ai plu.

**Gwen :**Mon expo s'est bien passé et mon malaise n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ;) merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Memories :** non, il n'y a pas d'histoire d'harceleur ;) c'est autre chose…. merci pour la review.

**Elisaa :** moi j'ai toute sorte de cadeaux, des grosses conneries aux trucs normaux… ça dépend des copains ;) merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous.


	11. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 9

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, aujourd'hui, enfin, pour le moment, j'ai internet et j'en profite donc pour vous poster un chapitre que j'ai mis trois heures à écrire…. lol_

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_

* * *

  
_

*

***

*****

***

*

Trois semaines que je vivais avec Edward et ça aurait pu être vraiment parfait si je n'étais pas angoissée par l'arrivée de ma mère. Je n'avais jamais été une fille qui rêvait de rencontrer le prince charmant, qui souhaitait avoir une famille. Finalement, j'avais eu tout cela et avec une joie immense. Entendre Carlie m'appeler « maman » me remplissait tous les jours d'une grande joie et d'une grande fierté. Si Carlie, que je considérais à présent comme ma fille, m'avait choisi comme mère, c'est que j'en étais capable et je me donnais chaque jour pour faire son bonheur. Et à priori, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal.

Le seul point noir était donc ma mère…. j'aimais ma mère, encore plus maintenant que je comprenais la charge que pouvait être une petite fille, l'angoisse que cela pouvait engendrer. Mais elle était vraiment insupportable quand elle s'y mettait. Mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle pouvait avoir peur. Edward était le gendre que tout le monde souhaitait avoir. Je savais que tous les parents ne pouvaient que ce réjouir de l'intégrer à leur famille, après tout, il était avocat, ce qui signifiait qu'il était intelligent et je savais aussi qu'il ne nous laisserait pas mourir de faim. Mais ma mère ne semblait pas de mon avis.

En allant la chercher à l'aéroport, je priais pour que tout se passe bien, je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse fuir Edward. Je tentais vainement de me raisonner, mais j'avais encore cette peur irrationnelle qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait avoir tellement mieux que moi. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce sentiment disparaisse un jour et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, ça me permettait de vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier et je profitais à fond de ma nouvelle vie. Une vie dans laquelle j'étais heureuse et où je me sentais accomplie et j'étais persuadée que ma mère le comprendrais, tôt ou tard, mais il me faudrait d'abord l'affronter.

Je m'armais de mon plus beau sourire, pour lui montrer que j'étais heureuse de la voir autant que j'étais heureuse dans ma vie. Sur le chemin, nous parlions de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ma vie avec Edward, comme pour éviter de débuter les hostilités tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant l'immeuble qu'elle commença à parler.

- Et bien…. On ne se refuse rien. dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le haut de l'immeuble.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est chic, je vois mal comment tu peux payer ce loyer.

- Je ne paye pas de loyer, l'appartement appartient à la famille d'Edward.

- Donc tu es entretenue.

- Renée ! dis-je en m'offusquant.

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai tord.

- Je ne suis pas entretenue ! aucun de nous ne paye le loyer, c'est tout. Nous nous partageons tous les frais.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Nous étions rentrées dans l'appartement, accueillies par un Edward tout souriant et terriblement séduisant. Il était parfait. Il avait rangé l'appartement, il avait mis la table, une douce musique et était très bien habillé. Edward dans toute sa splendeur. Il semblait beaucoup plus rassuré que moi et dans un sens, ça me rassurait moi-même.

Ma mère s'était montrée désagréable, méchante, cinglante mais je la sentais perdre toute contenance au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Tout d'abord parce qu'Edward n'entrait pas dans son jeu, mais aussi parce qu'il se montrait toujours aussi poli et que je faisais ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant, je lui tenais tête. Je lui tenais tête parce que je tenais à ma nouvelle famille et que je savais que je pouvais me battre pour elle, elle le méritait plus que n'importe quelle chose au monde, plus que tout ce contre quoi je m'étais battue auparavant.

Elle s'était légèrement adoucie face à ces comportements, mais quand Carlie était entrée en courant dans l'appartement, je l'avais sentie se raidir. En même temps, elle ne m'avait jamais autorisé à l'appeler maman et voir une petite fille m'appeler comme ça devait vraiment lui faire quelque chose. J'aurais pu être gênée, mais non, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Comme à chaque fois que je retrouvais Carlie, je sentais mon cœur se soulever de joie. Gardant cette dernière dans mes bras, je mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Renée… Je te présente Carlie. Dis-je en souriant à ma petite puce. Carlie, je te présente ma maman.

- Bonjour madame. Dit Carlie en souriant.

- Bonjour. Répondit ma mère, toujours sous le choc.

- J'espère qu'on ne tombe pas au mauvais moment. Dit Alice en me déposant une bise sur la joue.

- Non, tu as un sens du timing inouï dit Edward en souriant.

- Oh ! Bonjour madame, je suis Alice Cullen, petite sœur d'Edward, tante de Carlie et meilleure amie de votre fille. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Dit-elle en sautillant.

- Hum… Renée Dwyer. Répondit ma mère.

- Carlie, tu viens on va aller prendre le bain dit Edward en me prenant la petite des bras. Alice, on se voit plus tard ?

- Ça marche. A demain mes amours ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je me retrouvais donc toute seule avec ma mère dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'Edward l'avait fait exprès et j'étais bien heureuse qu'il l'ait fait.

- Elle t'a appelé maman ? demanda ma mère.

- Il semblerait en effet…. Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au rôti dans le four.

- Mais….

- Ne me dis pas « mais tu n'es pas sa mère », ça, tout le monde le sait.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je ne dois pas dire. Mais enfin Bella, tu as perdu l'esprit ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela.

- Tu laisses une petite qui n'est pas ta fille t'appeler « maman ». Tu t'attaches trop à elle.

- Je vis avec elle alors évidemment que je m'attache à elle.

- Je…

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un instinct maternel.

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Excuses-moi, mais qui a toujours refusé que je l'appelle maman.

- J'étais jeune.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui ça a changé ?

- ….

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Je suis tout de même contre le fait qu'elle…. Dit-elle alors que j'entendais du bruit dans le couloir, signe que tous les deux revenaient.

- Stop.

- Quoi ?

- Ils reviennent.

- Et alors, tu ne souhaites pas qu'Edward entende ce que je vais te dire ?

- Edward peut tout entendre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Carlie. Ecoutes-moi bien, tu es ici chez nous, Edward accepte que tu dormes ici alors qu'il sait très bien comment cela va se passer, mais je refuse que tu fasses du mal à Carlie, c'est clair ?

- Je….

- Je préfère que tu ne dises rien pendant le repas, je veux que ça se passe bien pour elle. Au moindre faux pas, tu iras te trouver un hôtel c'est clair ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme cela auparavant.

- Je t'ai demandé si c'était clair.

- Oui.

- Bien, alors nous allons passer à table.

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de répondre et m'étais dirigée vers la salle à manger où Edward installait Carlie sur sa chaise. Cette dernière était toute souriante et parlait de ses quelques heures en compagnie de sa tante. Apparemment elle avait encore reçu quelques cadeaux sans aucune raison, ce qui avait le don d'exaspéré Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des cadeaux de tatie ?

- Qu'il fallait toujours que je te demande ? Mais elle m'a dit que c'était un secret….

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des secrets de tatie ?

- Que je devais toujours t'en parler…. Mais je te le dis là aussi.

- Oui, mais tu sais que tu as déjà eu des cadeaux à noël.

- Mais c'est un chien, comme le cadeau de maman pour ne pas qu'il soit tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Carlie.

Je posais le plat sur le centre de table sans participer à cette conversation alors que ma mère les regardait attentivement. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée qu'elle vive un peu ici pour apprendre à connaître Edward. Il était évident que, tout comme tout le monde, elle ne pourrait qu'admettre qu'il était un bon père et un homme extraordinaire.

Finalement, le repas s'était plutôt bien passé, Renée semblait avoir compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle ne fasse une réflexion quand Carlie était encore avec nous. Cette dernière profita du calme du repas pour nous raconter sa journée à l'école. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon, nous aurions eu le droit au monde du silence. A la fin du repas, alors que mon homme commençait à débarrasser la table, Carlie brisa de nouveau le silence qui s'était installé.

- C'est toi qui me couche ? me demanda-t-elle toute souriante.

- Si tu veux. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle descendait de sa chaise.

- Au revoir madame Renée dit elle en lui quémandant un baiser.

- Bonne nuit. Répondit ma mère esquissant un sourire.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là madame Renée, tu seras encore là demain ?

- Logiquement, oui.

- Cool. _Dit-elle en sautant dans mes bras._ A demain papa dit-elle alors qu'Edward s'était rapproché de nous.

- Je viendrais te faire un bisou quand j'aurais fini la vaisselle. Dit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

- D'accord. Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse.

Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe. J'avais même remarqué que ma mère avait sourit face à geste, mais je ne préférais ne rien dire, lui laissant le temps de tout digérer. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour coucher Carlie et quand je revenais dans la cuisine, je trouvais ma mère et mon homme en pleine discussion, ce qui n'était sans doute pas pour me rassurer. Je décidais cependant de ne pas manifester ma présence pour voir la tournure des choses.

- Je trouve juste qu'elle est trop jeune pour vivre cela.

- Bella fait ses propres choix madame, je ne l'ai jamais forcé à venir vivre ici.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant jeune et je ne veux pas cela pour fille. Dit-elle catégorique.

- Je sais aussi ce que c'est ! lui répondit Edward, sa voix devenant un peu plus dure.

- Je n'avais que vingt ans.

- Je n'en avais pas beaucoup plus…. Mais là n'est vraiment pas la question. Je ne veux que le bonheur de Bella et je ne l'aurais jamais obligé à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu.

- Mais que se passera-t-il dans quelques années, quand vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas elle ?

- Mais madame, la question ne se pose même pas, c'est elle.

- Comment en être aussi certain ?

- Je l'aime, c'est tout, je ne conçois plus ma vie sans elle et je ne suis complet que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans nos vies.

- Qui me dit que ce n'était pas la même chose avec la mère de votre fille ? qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas privé de son enfant.

- Renée ! ça suffit à présent. Je t'interdis de douter ainsi d'Edward.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque ton père ne semble pas apte à assumer son rôle.

- Peut-être parce qu'il comprend ce qu'Edward ?

- Bella, mon ange, calmes toi.

- Non ! j'en ai assez qu'on te parle de cette façon. Tu as une fille et alors où est le drame ? merde Renée tu as vu Carlie, elle est adorable, bien élevée. Dis-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Renée, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Nous terminerons cette discussion plus tard. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Non Edward, non…. Je veux que ma mère comprenne que je suis heureuse avec toi, que je veux passer ma vie avec toi et Carlie. Il faut que tu comprennes Renée, c'est la chance que la vie m'a offerte et je refuse d'y renoncer parce que tu penses que je suis trop jeune.

- Chut bébé, chut. Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

- Mais…

- Elle est partie mon amour, elle est allée se coucher et je pense qu'elle a compris ce que tu voulais dire.

- Je t'aime Edward, et je ne veux pas vous perdre.

- Ça n'arrivera pas et si je dois te le répéter chaque jours et bien soit, je le ferais, mais moi aussi je veux passer ma vie avec toi. N'oublies pas que je ne suis rien sans toi.

Il avait dit cela avant de m'embrasser et de nous emmener dans notre chambre. Nous nous étions mis en pyjamas et il avait passé au moins une heure à m'embrasser, à me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Le lendemain, ma mère ne nous fit aucune remarque, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait compris ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Edward. De toute la journée, elle n'avait absolument rien dit, elle nous avait observé mener notre vie. Le dimanche, alors que nous avions été exemptés d'un dimanche en famille par Esmé, Carlie avait décidé que nous devions aller manger au restaurant. Ce que nous avions fait. Ma mère semblait se détendre de plus en plus, et lorsque Carlie était allée jouer dans le coin pour enfants, elle avait demandé à Edward de lui raconter son histoire avec Candice, ce qu'il avait fait, sans omettre aucuns détails. Renée ne semblait toujours pas approuver notre relation, mais elle était plus à l'aise. Si bien que le lundi, elle m'avait aidé à faire à manger et nous avions recommencé à nous parler. J'avais vraiment l'impression que le charme d'Edward y été pour beaucoup.

Le mardi soir, ce dernier était encore au bureau, encore cette affaire de divorce qui l'occupait, j'avais hâte que ça se termine, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, malheureusement pour moi. Alors que Carlie jouait dans sa chambre avec Myrtille et Laura, j'étais dans la cuisine avec ma mère. Notre premier moment réellement à deux, sans que personne ne puisse venir nous interrompre.

- Edward est quelqu'un de bien. Dit-elle alors que je râpais des carottes.

- Pardon ? demandais-je, manquant de me couper.

- Tu as bien entendu. Je l'aime bien et je suis contente que tu l'ais rencontré.

- Renée, tu vas bien ?

- Hum…. J'ai été une vraie peau de vache.

- Que me vaut un tel revirement de situation ?

- Je… j'ai eu peur que tu refasses les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je sais ce que ça peut faire de se tromper lourdement, mais je vous ai observés…

- Et ?

- Et tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu es sure de toi alors que je ne l'étais pas à l'époque. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu es heureuse ainsi et tu te débrouilles si bien.

- Je fais ce que je peux.

- Et bien c'est parfait, vous êtes heureux et tu es une bonne mère. je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour d'avoir osé douter de vous et de lui avoir parlé comme ça. il est clair qu'il ne le méritait pas. C'est un bon père, un bon avocat et il t'aime, vraiment, ça se voit dans chacun de ses gestes. J'aurais aimé trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime autant aussi tôt.

- Il est parfait. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas, de plus, il est vraiment sexy. Dit-elle en riant.

- Hum, hum.

- C'est un bon amant ?

- Renée !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne parlerais pas de cela avec ma mère.

- Oh s'il te plait, ne fais pas ta prude.

- Mais….

- Je veux juste savoir si ma fille est satisfaite, sur tous les plans.

- Elle l'est dis-je en souriant.

- Tant mieux.

- Je dois aller donner le bain aux filles, tu pourrais baisser le four dans vingt minutes.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Hum…. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Dans la salle de bain avec les filles, nous riions aux éclats. Carlie avait tenu à ce que je montre à Laura comment on faisait des bulles de savons. Il me fallu moins d'une demie heure pour les laver et je les laissais dans la salle de bain pour qu'elles puissent s'habiller. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Renée, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas une bonne cuisinière et je ne voulais pas que l'on mange des pizzas ce soir. Je quittais donc les deux miss non sans oublier de fermer la porte de salle de bain pour ne pas laisser s'échapper la chaleur, sachant qu'elles mettraient bien vingt minutes pour s'habiller étant donné qu'elles étaient à deux et qu'elles passaient leur temps à papoter. Dans le couloir qui menait au salon, j'entendis des voix, ce qui était étrange car Edward ne devait rentrer que dans une demie. Je m'avançais donc vers l'entrée pour voir Renée discuter avec une jeune femme.

- Je suis navrée, mais vous devez faire erreur.

- Non, je….

- Ecoutez-moi bien mademoiselle, je vous conseille de laisser mes enfants tranquilles.

- Je….

- Au revoir.

Elle avait dit cela avant de fermer la porte. Je venais d'assister à un revirement de situation total, ma mère venait de parler de nous en disant « mes enfants » mais ce n'était pas ce qui me gênait le plus.

- Renée ? dis-je en me manifestant.

- Oh ma belle, le bain s'est bien passé ?

- Qui était-ce ? demandais-je en faisant fis de sa question.

- Personne.

- Maman ? dis-je en la sentant mentir.

- Je crois que nous devrions attendre Edward…

- Pourquoi.

- Ne t'en fais pas…. Tout se passera bien.

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère comme cela, protectrice et rassurante. Elle refusait de me dire ce qui se passait et moi, je n'avais pas vu la personne à qui elle s'adressait, je tentais de me raisonner en me disant que c'était certainement Lauren qui revenait à la charge.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits.**_

**Elisaa : **oui, c'était sensé être comme ça lol, mais bon, ça va changé ;)

**Nora85 : **merci beaucoup !

**Leïla : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**vampirisation-twilight sky': **merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise ^^

**memories :** merci pour la review, et tu vois, il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour cette histoire d'harceleur, il n'y en avait pas ;) et il n'y en aura pas.

**Gwen :** bah non, ils ne rameront pas tant que cela ;)

**Samm : **merci pour ta review


	12. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et bien le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le chapitre précédent a donné lieu à un nombre plus qu'important de review et de suppositions ;) Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse donc voir ce que beaucoup avait deviné…_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Après deux jours passés chez nous, Renée semblait enfin s'être un peu calmée. Je n'étais pas certain que ce soit la discussion que nous avions eu avec elle et Bella ou alors celle que j'avais eu en tête à tête avec elle le dimanche matin. En effet, alors que Bella dormait encore et que j'avais remarqué une certaine accalmie, j'en avais profité pour revenir à la charge, ou plutôt, elle en avait profité pour venir me parler. J'étais tranquillement installé, préparant le petit déjeuné quand elle était entrée dans la cuisine et qu'elle avait engagé la conversation, d'une manière plutôt cordiale en fait.

- Bonjour… avait-elle dit d'une petite voix.

- Oh ! Bonjour. Lui dis-je en souriant. Vous avez bien dormi.

- Pas très bien non…

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec votre chambre ? Je tentais de me montrer le plus cordial possible, mais elle ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

- Non, non, elle est parfaite. Le problème vient de moi. Je…. j'ai du mal à me remettre de notre discussion d'hier soir. Je ne voulais pas blesser Bella…. J'aime ma fille, vraiment. J'ai juste peur que tout se passe un peu trop vite.

- Vous savez, nous n'avons jamais programmé de tomber amoureux, ça nous est arrivé comme ça, sans que nous ne comprenions pourquoi.

- Elle est si jeune, et j'ai peur qu'elle souffre comme j'ai pu le faire quand je me suis rendu compte que Charlie n'était pas le bon.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comparer notre histoire et la votre. Charlie était votre premier amour alors que Bella a connu d'autres hommes avant moi.

- Mais elle n'a jamais aimé comme elle vous aime vous.

- Et c'est pareil pour moi. Ecoutez Renée, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis mort de peur à l'idée de la perdre, mais ce n'est pas avec la peur qu'on avance.

- Mais….

- Vous savez, je ne vous demande rien…. vous pouvez continuer à m'injurier si vous le voulez, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que j'aime Bella et que je passerais ma vie avec elle et ce, avec ou sans votre accord. Ce sera plus dur sans car malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra dire, Bella souffrira, mais je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner la raison qui me donne envie de me battre. J'ai enfin trouvé la famille idéale pour ma fille et je refuse d'y renoncer. J'espère que vous comprenez….

- Je comprends…

- Regardez-là, ne faites que la regarder et vous verrez qu'elle est heureuse, je m'y emploie chaque jours que Dieu m'offre avec elle.

Elle ne me répondit rien ou plutôt, n'eut pas le temps de le faire car Carlie entrait en trombes dans la cuisine pour se jeter dans mes bras et me dire bonjour. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Renée et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle était contente de la voir. On ne pouvait rester insensible à Carlie, c'était tout bonnement impossible, elle avait pris les meilleurs côtés de chacun d'entre nous et était une petite fille tout à fait extraordinaire.

Finalement, Renée n'était pas si mauvaise que cela, elle avait simplement peur pour sa fille et réagissait de manière excessive. Il était fort probable que je réagisse de manière aussi excessive quand Carlie sera grande, mais je ferais attention à ne pas être comme Renée… A présent, tout ne se passait pas trop mal. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde avec Renée, mais on commençait tout doucement à bien s'entendre. Si bien que le mardi, je pouvais partir au travail l'esprit tranquille, laissant ma petite famille et Laura aux bons soins de ma belle-mère. je devais encore travailler un peu sur le dossier de madame Capra qui était presque parfait. C'était peut-être une femme antipathique et qui tentait de me séduire, mais elle avait aussi été trompée par son époux, photos à l'appuie. Je quittais mon bureau à 19h précise, pratiquement jeté dehors par mon patron qui ne voulait pas que je passe trop de temps ici au risque de faire partir des meubles comme lui.

Ce n'est qu'à 19h30 que je rentrais enfin chez moi. J'étais passé chez le fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet à ma belle, ainsi qu'une rose pour Laura, une pour Carlie et une pour ma belle-mère. Je ne faisais pas cela pour la mettre dans ma poche, j'avais juste été élevé comme ça, habitué à faire plaisir à tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Je rentrais tout souriant, heureux de retrouver toutes les personnes que j'aimais.

- Bonjour les filles. Dis-je en souriant.

- Hey. Dit Bella en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Où sont les autres ? dis-je en lui présentant son bouquet de fleur.

- Oh mon amour, elles sont sublimes ! _dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou_. Carlie et Laura dans la chambre et ma mère sous la douche. Dit-elle alors que je posais les autres fleurs dans le vase sur la table.

- Hum… alors on a quelques minutes pour nous deux ? demandais-je en revenant vers elle.

- Ed… dit-elle alors que je l'embrassais.

- Tu m'as manqué mon amour. Dis-je en faisant glisser mes mains le long de son dos.

- Je….

- Tu me manques…. J'ai envie de toi mon cœur… dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Edward… dit-elle en soupirant.

- Je vais devenir fou… depuis quatre jours…. Dis-je en déboutonnant son chemisier.

- Arrêtes, ma mère pourrait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et Carlie aussi.

- Ils ne verraient rien de plus que le fait que je suis fou de toi.

- Non Edward s'il te plait….dit-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma mère....

- Hum… tu as le don de casser l'ambiance mon amour.

- Je sais…. Mais elle n'était déjà pas top avant que tu arrives. Dit-elle en fermant son chemisier

- A cause de ta mère ?

- Non, avec elle tout se passe bien, elle s'est même excusée.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai. ça doit être ton charme.

- Tu vois, il ne marche pas qu'avec toi.

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Peut-être pas, mais le fait que je n'aime que toi et que tu me rendes totalement fou ça pourrait peut-être te rassurer ?

- Oui, ça peut.

- Alors, racontes moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, quelqu'un est venu et ma mère lui a répondu et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, elle m'a juste dit que nous allions t'attendre…

- Tu n'en sais pas plus ?

- Non…

- Oh, Edward, vous êtes rentré ? demanda Renée qui sortait de la salle de bain.

- Oui, Bella m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Et bien, je pensais que nous devrions peut-être attendre que les petites soient endormies.

- Mais….

- Croyez-moi Edward, vous voulez attendre que les filles dorment.

- D'accord.

Je n'insistais pas, si Renée souhaitait que nous attendions et bien nous allions attendre. Je mangeais rapidement avec Bella étant donné que Renée avait déjà mangé les petites. Cette dernière se proposa même de débarrasser notre table pendant que nous allions coucher les enfants.

- Carlie, allonges-toi s'il te plait. Dit Bella en lui souriant.

- Mais je n'avais pas terminé mon histoire.

- Laura sera encore là demain. Dis-je en souriant.

- Mais vous, vous n'allez pas faire dodo tout de suite ? me demanda Laura.

- Non, mais vous, si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes petites et que vous avez besoin de sommeil. Dit Bella en déposant un baiser sur le front de Laura.

- Vous restez là ? demanda Laura.

- On est même à côté et tu sais quoi, si tu te réveilles, je suis certaine que ma maman t'entendra.

- Tu es sure ?

- Certaine. Aller les filles, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit maman dit Carlie en serrant ses petits bras autour du cou de ma petite femme. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon amour. Bonne nuit Laura.

- Bonne nuit. Et à demain.

Je déposais un baiser sur le front de Laura et soufflais une je t'aime à ma fille. Je souris en voyant Renée qui se tenait dans le couloir et qui nous regardait. Carlie l'appela pour qu'elle puisse lui dire bonne nuit correctement. Je crois que ma fille s'attachait de plus en plus à la mère de Bella et ça ne semblait pas déplaire à cette dernière.

- Vous formez une très belle famille. dit-elle en souriant alors que nous nous installions dans le canapé et que Renée se mettait dans le fauteuil.

- Merci dit Bella en se calant dans mes bras.

- Vous avez merveilleusement bien élevé Carlie, elle est adorable.

- Je dois beaucoup à mes parents. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas. Peu de père auraient capable de faire comme vous aussi jeune.

- Vous allez me faire rougir Renée.

- Vous rougissez ?

- Il dit n'importe quoi. Dit Bella en souriant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire et ça n'arrivera sans doute pas d'ici là.

- Votre fille n'est pas objective.

- Elle est amoureuse dit-elle en souriant

- Bon, Renée, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais tu avais quelque chose à nous dire non ?

- Hum… oui, c'est assez délicat.

- Qu'y a-t-il de délicat ? demandais-je.

- Oh, s'il te plait. Renée….

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, et ne tente pas de repousser le moment, il est clair que ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'as qu'à dire son prénom.

- Je ne le connais pas. _Dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. _Tu me l'as dit, mais je ne l'ai pas retenu. Dit-elle en me regardant.

- Pardon ? lui demandais-je surpris.

- La mère de Carlie.

- Pardon ? demanda Bella alors que je me levais sous le choc.

- Vous avez entendu.

- Mais…. Mais… comment sait-elle… demanda Bella perdant ses mots.

Je ne suivais pas la suite de cette conversation. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas après tout ce que j'avais vécu. J'avais réussi à me construire une vie, à être heureux, à élever ma fille et elle revenait comme ça, comme si tout était normal. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, c'était totalement hors de question. Renée avait accepté notre relation, ma famille aimait Bella et Carlie s'était trouvée une mère et il était totalement improbable qu'elle revienne dans nos vies. Je savais que mon père avait pris les choses en main à la naissance de ma fille et que je ne risquais pas grand-chose du point de vue de la justice, mais si elle souhaitait s'immiscer dans la vie de Carlie, elle trouverait comment faire.

D'un coup, je vis Bella se lever soudainement et courir vers la chambre, la porte claqua se qui réveilla Carlie qui se mit à pleurer.

- Je vais y aller. Dit Renée.

- Non….

- Si, ma fille à besoin de toi, et quelque chose me dit que tu as aussi besoin d'elle. Alors tu vas aller la voir et moi, je vais aller endormir Carlie et lui dire que tout va bien.

- Merci Renée.

- Ne me remercies pas, je n'ai peut-être pas été une mère extraordinaire, mais je refuse de commettre les mêmes erreurs maintenant qu'elle est grande et qu'elle a une famille.

Je lui lançais un dernier sourire et me diriger vers la chambre où je trouvais Bella, assise dans un coin de cette dernière. Merde, pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagit plus vite ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu qu'elle n'était pas bien face à cette nouvelle. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions et fonçait droit sur elle pour l'enlacer. Nous étions tous les deux assis à terre et je la serrais aussi fort que possible.

- Ne pleures pas mon amour s'il te plait, ne pleures pas.

- Je…. dit-elle ne parvenant pas à dire un mot de plus.

- Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime.

- Je…elle… elle n'a pas le droit… pas maintenant. Dit-elle en calant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Chut….

- C'est ma vie, ce n'est pas la sienne. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

- Bella ! jamais, tu ne m'entends, jamais tu ne nous perdras.

- Mais… elle.

- Rien, elle ne fera rien, il ne se passera rien. nous sommes une famille. Toi, Carlie et moi. On est à trois, on reste à trois.

- Et si elle veut la revoir ? c'est ma fille. C'est mon bébé. Rien n'est officiel mais….

- Mon amour, Carlie est peut-être trop jeune pour tout comprendre, mais elle sait qui est là pour elle d'accord.

- Mais c'est sa mère.

- Non, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est toi sa mère, Je ne veux pas de Candice à ses côtés. Il n'y a que toi, il n'y aura que toi. D'accord.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore revu….et si…

- Rien du tout. Tu es la seule que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, je veux me marier avec toi, je veux te voir te prendre la tête avec Emmett, rechigner à faire du shopping avec ma sœur et je veux te faire l'amour chaque nuits que dieu fera. Candice ne fera rien, elle ne s'immiscera pas entre nous deux. Et je m'occuperais d'elle si elle tente de s'approcher de Carlie. N'oublies pas que je suis l'avocat le plus en vue de la ville.

- Je t'aime Edward… plus que ma vie.

- Moi aussi mon amour…. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tout se passera bien.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

Laylalie : merci à toi pour ta review ;) comme tu le vois, tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps.

Nora85 : et non, tu ne te trompais pas, ils arrivent.

Bebe bella cullen : bah, ça fait quand même plus de cinquante chapitres qu'ils étaient tranquilles ;) merci pour ta review.

Lola : et oui… ^^

Gwen : tu ne m'as rien dit, mais je ne pense pas que tu te sois trompée ;)

Samm : merci pour ta review.

Memories : ça va tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ;) et puis, c'était un peu évident lol

Elisaa : bah, comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est bien ça son nom ;) merci pour ta review.


	13. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 11

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoici et oui, après trois jours sans chapitre. Beaucoup de choses de nouvelles, tout d'abord, j'ai eu mon semestre héhé lol. Ensuite, hier matin on me distribue le 20 minutes ( journal gratuit distribué à l'entrée des métros) et oh mon dieu, Taylor était en première page et ce pour la raison d'un concours donc juste pour vous dire que si vous souhaitez voir ça, tapez « ambassadeurs de stars » et logiquement vous devriez voir de quoi il s'agit. ( je vous demande aussi d'aller voter, si vous le souhaitez, pour ma meilleure amie (lien sur mon profil ;))_

_Sinon, voici le nouveau chapitre avec l'annonce à la famille Cullen du retour de Candice_.

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Ce n'est pas que la vie m'avait blessée, je dirais plutôt qu'elle ne m'avait jamais gâtée. Mes parents avaient divorcés alors que j'étais encore très jeune, ma mère ne m'avait jamais imposé une figure maternelle puis j'étais allée à Forks, ville ennuyeuse. Pour terminer à Seattle avec un petit ami qui s'était avéré être un boulet. Finalement, tout au cours de ma jeune vie, j'avais toujours été seule, perdant une à une les personnes que j'aimais comme ma grand-mère Marie ou devant m'éloigner d'eux comme je l'avais fait avec mon père. Puis ? Puis j'avais rencontré Edward, j'avais rencontré mon bonheur par le biais d'une toute petite lettre, un morceau de papier, mon sésame vers le bonheur.

Et depuis ce jour, j'avais compris que la vie pouvait être belle et nous offrir des cadeaux au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. J'avais trouvé une famille soudée, j'avais trouvé une petite fille qui m'aimait et un homme. Un de ces hommes qui vous font voir la vie en rose. Un de ces hommes qui vous font croire que, malgré leurs défauts, le prince charmant existe. Et moi, Bella Swan, jeune fille de 21 ans avait eu la chance de rencontrer un tel homme et dernier m'avait offert tant de chose. Il m'avait offert sa vie, sa fille, sa famille et m'avait ouvert son cœur. Nous étions à présent inséparables. Et chaque jour passé en sa compagnie était un cadeau du ciel que je bénissais.

Mais j'avais oublié que la vie peut-être mesquine. Parfois, elle vous offre le plus beau des cadeaux rien que pour en découvrir la saveur, pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et ensuite, elle vous le reprend. C'est bien connu, on ne peut regretter ce qu'on ne connait pas. Alors, la vie vous faisait connaître cette chose pour qu'ensuite la séparation ne soit que plus difficile. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. La vie m'avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux et j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'avait fait cela que pour me l'enlever. Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Faire revenir Candice dans la vie d'Edward et Carlie n'était qu'une solution pour elle de me les enlever et je ne m'en remettrais jamais, je ne pourrais jamais me relever d'une telle perte.

Voilà à peu près tous les sentiments que j'avais ressentis lorsque ma mère nous avait annoncé cette nouvelle. En ne voyant pas réagir Edward, je m'étais décidé à quitter la pièce et laisser éclater le chagrin que je ressentais. Je n'avais même pas pu accéder au lit, la vision brouillée par les larmes, je m'étais mise dans un coin de la pièce et j'avais versé un torrent de larmes. Encore une fois, je me sentais impuissante face au destin qui s'acharné contre moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire, attendre que le destin s'attaque à moi, encore. J'avais mal. Comme si on m'avait planté un couteau dans le dos.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cet état, toute seule, assise par terre. Sans doute pas longtemps même si j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'était totalement arrêté de tourner. Edward était venu me rejoindre. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait demandé, non supplié, de ne pas pleurer. Il avait l'air aussi bouleversé que moi, mais je ne pouvais accéder à sa demande, j'étais vraiment mal et les larmes avaient pris possession de mon corps et refusaient de s'arrêter. Il s'était ensuite attaché à me consoler, me rassurer, me prouver par des mots et des gestes tendres qu'il m'aimait.

La majeure partie de la nuit s'était déroulée de cette manière, lui et moi, enlacés dans le lit. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais eu besoin de cette nuit pour flancher, juste une nuit pendant laquelle il me rassurait. Le lendemain matin, quand le jour s'était levé, ses paroles tournaient inlassablement dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir la veille, trop absorbée par ma peine, mais à présent…. A présent, j'avais juste envie de sauter de joie. J'avais enfin compris, c'était moi. J'étais celle avec qui il souhaitait passer sa vie. Il avait parlé de mariage, d'enfants… il y a quelques mois, cela m'aurait juste fait peur, mais à présent, tout cela me semblait merveilleux mais surtout, ça me paraissait aller dans l'ordre des choses, quelque chose de tout simplement naturel.

Le soleil perçait doucement au travers des rideaux et je me rendais compte que j'avais été égoïste, tout d'abord tout au long de ma vie, sans doute les séquelles du fait que je sois une fille unique, mais aussi dans ma relation avec Edward. J'attendais tout le temps qu'il me rassure sur ses sentiments alors que je n'en étais que peu capable. Et hier, hier je n'avais écouté que ma peine, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait. Alors, j'avais décidé de changer. Tout d'abord, j'allais montrer à Edward que je l'aimais, j'allais lui prouver à chaque minute de notre vie ensemble, j'allais aussi le faire avec Carlie. J'allais passer du temps avec les Cullen, pour les remercier de m'accueillir dans leur vie. J'allais passer du temps avec ma mère parce que c'était ma mère et que je l'aimais plus que tout. J'allais aussi essayer d'être moins angoissée face à ma relation avec Edward, tenter de me convaincre que nous étions fait pour passer notre vie ensemble et pour cela, il me suffirait de me rappeler les mots dits la veille. Mais surtout, j'allais essayer d'être forte pour Edward. Plus que moi, plus que tout le monde, il avait le droit de craquer depuis que nous avions appris que Candice était revenue. Il aurait le droit de se montrer faible et de montrer ses peurs et ses craintes et pour une fois j'inverserais les règles, je serais la bouée à laquelle il pourrait se rattacher.

Fière de cette pensée et de la nouvelle Bella qui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, je me lavais et m'habillais et décidais de préparer un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la chambre de Carlie où je vis mon petit ange profondément endormi et fit de même dans la chambre de ma mère qui elle aussi dormait profondément. J'accrochais un vrai sourire à mon visage et décidais de faire des crêpes. J'étais entrain de faire sauter une crêpe quand je sentis des bras m'enlacer. Habituellement, j'aimais quand il faisait ça car ça faisait s'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque d'une manière irrationnelle, ça me faisait me sentir bien. Mais là, il m'avait juste fait faire tomber ma crêpe à terre. Je regardais la pauvre victime avec un sourire désolé.

- Paix à son âme….

- Tu parles à une crêpe maintenant ? me demanda Edward en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Une crêpe que tu as tuée. Dis-je en la ramassant et la mettant à la poubelle.

- Ce n'est pas important, il y a en a d'autre. Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il en me faisant asseoir sur le plan de travail.

- Ça va. Dis-je alors qu'il s'installait entre mes jambes.

- Bella ? me dit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je te jure que ça va. Dis-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- Certaine ?

- Oui, j'en suis à cent pour cent certaine. Et toi ?

- Ça va. Dit-il en m'embrassant la mâchoire.

- Certain ?

- Oui….

- Tu me mens Edward. Dis-je en relevant son menton pour qu'il me regarde.

- Je te jure que….

- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi d'accord ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

- C'est là que tu te trompes mon amour, tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit ? Je suis une mère à présent, et je serais tout le temps inquiète pour ma famille. dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- J'ai, j'ai juste peur et je suis en colère. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis en colère. Je commençais seulement à être heureux, réellement heureux.

- Sa venue ne changera rien d'accord ? nous serons encore heureux même si elle est là.

- Logiquement, c'est à moi de te rassurer, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu l'as fait à merveille hier, alors je prends la relève.

- Et moi qui croyais avoir lamentablement échoué.

- Tu plaisantes là ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Bah non, pas vraiment.

- Edward…. Tu as parlé de mariage et d'enfants…. Alors si après ça j'ai encore peur pour notre relation….

- Hum…. Ça, ça aurait pu te faire peur.

- Et bien non, je suis contente de savoir que nous avons la même vision de l'avenir. Mais pour en revenir au sujet qui fâche, je pense qu'il faudrait en parler à ta famille…. on ne sait jamais.

- On verra.

- Edward, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont accepter de rester en dehors de cela.

- Rose va la tuer.

- Mais non, Rose vient d'avoir un enfant, elle ne peut pas encore tuer des gens.

- Si tu le dis…. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Carlie aussi.

- Oui… dis-je en sentant l'angoisse revenir.

- Tout se passera bien dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Mais oui, tout se passera bien, et si ce n'est pas le cas, Charlie a toujours son arme de service sur lui. Dit ma mère qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Voilà qui n'est pas fait pour nous rassurer dis-je alors qu'Edward s'éloigner de moi.

- Il pourra toujours maquiller cela en accident. _dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil._ Comment vas-tu ma belle ? me demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Renée, là, c'est super bizarre…. Dis-je choquée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais montrée aussi maternelle. Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire. Dis-je alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

- Toi, jeune homme, je t'interdis de te moquer, et toi, jeune fille, tu réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

- Je vais bien Renée, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.

- Ça va aller. Dit-il en souriant.

- Parfait ! dit-elle

A peine avait-elle dit cela que Carlie et Laura entraient dans la cuisine, leurs petites bouilles encore toutes endormies. Elles nous firent à chacun un baiser et Carlie s'assit sur les genoux de ma mère sous nos regards surpris alors que Laura prenait place à côté. A priori, nous avions manqué un épisode assez important. Mais j'étais bien trop heureuse qu'elles s'entendent bien pour faire une remarque. Edward semblait de mon avis et me lança un sourire tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- J'aimerais rencontrer tes parents. Dit ma mère à Edward.

- Oh mon dieu, on dirait Charlie quand je lui ai présenté mon premier petit ami. Dis-je en riant.

- Bella ! je veux juste les connaître.

- Ça tombe bien, je devais les appeler pour savoir quand nous pourrions faire une réunion de famille.

- On va voir papi et mamie ? demanda Carlie pleine d'espoir.

- On va essayer tout au moins.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, ou tout au moins, dans un semblant de bonne humeur. Nous faisions semblant d'aller bien pour ne pas traumatiser Carlie, mais il faut avouer que nous avions une épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes et redoutions particulièrement le moment où elle allait s'abattre sur nous. Vers 11h, nous reconduisions Laura chez elle afin de profiter d'un petit moment à trois pendant que ma mère avait décidé d'aller visiter Seattle toute seule.

Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver dans le restaurant d'Emmett le soir même pour un repas de famille exceptionnel. Je pense que tout le monde avait compris l'importance de nous voir, surtout aux vues du ton employé par Edward quand il avait eu ses parents au téléphone. Ma mère et Carlie quant à elles semblaient totalement euphorique à l'idée de voir ma belle famille ce soir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette envie soudaine qu'avait ma mère et tentait de ne pas y faire trop attention.

J'avais tout de même eu une discussion avec elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Carlie. Elle m'avait donc expliqué que la veille alors qu'Edward s'était longuement attaché à me rassurer, Carlie s'était éveillée et elle était donc aller la recoucher. Carlie avait alors tenu à lui parler, à lui raconter sa journée et lui parler d'elle, puis, elle lui avait semble-t-il parlé de sa famille. De son amour pour ses cousines, ses grands-parents, ses oncles et tantes mais aussi pour son père et pour moi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin une vraie mère et de faire que des choses de filles avec moi. Elle lui avait aussi raconté nos dimanches en famille, la bataille de boule de neige ou alors les sorties shopping avec Alice. Elle lui avait enfin demandé de lui raconter des choses sur mon enfances et Carlie avait été en quelques sortes contente d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir grandit avec un seul de ses parents.

C'était donc heureuse de voir la tournure qu'avait pris la relation entre ma mère et ma fille que je me rendais au restaurant de mon beau-frère, tout en ayant fait un minimum attention à ma tenue comme à chaque fois que je voyais Alice. Malgré la joie de retrouver notre famille, nous étions tous un peu angoissés. Ma mère redoutait la confrontation avec les Cullen et Edward avait peur de leur réaction face à la nouvelle que nous allions leur annoncer. La seule qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise était bien évidement Carlie qui, à peine avions-nous posé un pied dans le restaurant s'était précipitée vers le groupe que constitué sa famille. Quand ce fut à notre tour de rentrer ma mère se tendit un instant, puis finalement, la rencontre s'était plutôt bien passée en partie grâce à Emmett et ses blagues.

- Vous savez qu'il faut dormir ? demanda-t-il alors que les filles jouaient dans le coin réservé aux enfants.

- Sérieux ? on ne m'avait pas prévenu ! Dis, tu n'as pas un restaurant à faire tourner ?

- Non, c'est mon soir de congé microbe. Alors, vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez des têtes de deux personnes qui n'ont dormi que deux heures cette nuit.

- Peut-être parce que nous n'avons dormis que deux heures cette nuit. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Vous avez donc fait des folies de votre corps !

- Emmett ! Désolée Renée, je n'ai pourtant pas élevé mon fils comme ça. dit Esmé en faisant un sourire d'excuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu vois maman, pas de quoi t'en faire. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à ma mère.

- Tu es irrécupérable Emmett. Dit Carlisle en secouant la tête.

- Je sais. Bref, vous avez des folies de votre corps ou pas ?

- Non Em', on n'a pas fait ce que tu penses que nous avons fait. dis-je en souriant.

- N'ajoutes rien ! dit Rosalie en souriant.

- Dieu te bénisse Rose. Dit Alice en posant sa main sur celle de sa belle-sœur.

- Emmett est resté assez enfant dans sa tête, enfin, quand ça l'arrange. Dis-je en souriant à ma mère alors que nous finissions nos plats de résistance.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais tant qu'il a les pieds sur terre, c'est le plus important.

- Ha Renée, je vous aime bien ! Enfin une qui est de mon côté.

- Cool, ça en fait une sur huit à cette table. Dit Alice en souriant.

- Oh le moustique….

- Ça suffit vous deux ! dit Esmé en coupant court à une chamaillerie.

- Bref ! _dit Jasper en souriant_. Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as fait venir. Dit-il à Edward.

- Lui, c'est le sérieux du groupe. Dit Emmett en parlant à ma mère qui acquiesça en souriant.

- Et bien… ce n'est pas vraiment simple à dire. Dit Edward en faisant fis de la remarque de son frère.

- Edward, tu es avocat, tu es sensé savoir faire des phrases dit Alice en souriant.

- Alice…. Dis-je en lui lançant un sourire entendu et en prenant la main d'Edward pour lui donner du courage.

- Je me tais… dit-elle en souriant à son frère.

- Merci… en fait, hier, nous avons eu de la visite, ou plutôt Renée a eu de la visite puisque j'étais au bureau et Carlie avec les filles….

- Abrèges tu veux bien ? demanda Emmett.

- Ok…. Tout ça pour dire que Candice est revenue….

- Quoi ? _demanda Rosalie en se levant. _Je vais la tuer.

Elle avait été la seule à réagir. Les autre Cullen se regardaient comme si une bombe venait d'exploser autour d'eux et qu'ils étaient dépassés par les évènements. Mais Rosalie, elle, semblait avoir bien assimilé la chose, à tel point que tout le restaurant s'était retourné vers nous et que les filles nous avaient rejoints pendant qu'Edward fixait ses parents inquiets.

- Maman ? elle a quoi tatie Rose ? me demanda Carlie.

- Rien mon ange, retournez jouer les filles, vous voulez bien ?

- Mais maman !

- Vous savez quoi, j'ai acheté un nouveau dvd, vous voulez qu'on aille le voir ensemble ? demanda Emmett.

- Oh oui !!!

- Je vais y aller avec elles. Dit ma mère en se levant.

- Mais….

- Je pense que vous devriez rester avec votre famille. répondit-elle à Emmett qui semblait être sur le point de protester.

- D'accord, tenez, voici les clefs de l'appartement, c'est la porte qui est juste là, et la télé se trouve…

- Dans le salon, ne vous en faites pas. Dit-elle en montant avec les petites.

- Rose, assieds-toi s'il te plait. Dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Je…. oui. Dit-elle en s'exécutant.

- Vous êtes certains que c'est bien elle ? demanda Carlisle.

- S'il te plait papa, tu penses que nous vous aurions réunis si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Mais…. Je veux dire, Renée ne la connait pas elle a très bien pu se tromper.

- Sauf que des Candice qui se présentent à 18h30 chez vous pour vous annoncer qu'elle est la mère de Carlie, il n'y en a pas cent à Seattle, Carlisle. Dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

- Tu l'as vu ? me demanda Alice.

- Non, ma mère a eu vite fait de l'envoyer sur les roses.

- Décidément, je l'adore cette Renée.

- Cela ne change rien au problème. Dit Edward en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- En effet, si elle est venue une fois, ça veut dire qu'elle va revenir. Dit Jasper.

- Et bien qu'elle vienne, si elle croit que je la laisserais détruire ma famille, elle se trompe grandement. Dit Esmé d'une voix sûre d'elle.

- C'est tout de même la mère de Carlie…. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Bella, on a déjà parlé de ça ! dit Edward en me jetant un regard noir.

- Je veux juste dire qu'aux yeux de la loi, elle a des droits, ne te méprends pas mon amour. Dis-je en faisant des cercles de mon pouce sur sa main.

- Elle a abandonné tout droit quand elle a voulu avorter dit Rosalie d'un ton véhément.

- Et quand elle est partie. _Ajouta Alice._ De quel droit pense-t-elle qu'elle peut reprendre une place dans nos vie comme ça, elle a perdu ce droit il y a des années.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela mon cœur, ton père a réglé ce problème il y a des années. Dit Jasper en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Vrai ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

- Hum…. Oui, j'avais réglé ce problème avec notre avocat.

- Il faudrait que tu me montres le papier papa….

- Bien sûr, je te le rapporterais au bureau demain.

- Merci…. Tu lui as fait signer quand ? demanda Edward.

- Quatre mois après l'accouchement.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise.

- Pour rien mon cœur. Dit-il en me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Ed… dit Alice menaçante.

- Je réfléchis juste à toutes les manières dont elle pourrait casser le jugement.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas encore là. Dit Esmé.

- Edward a tout à fait raison, autant aiguiser nos armes tout de suite, avant même que la guerre ne commence.

- Rose ! dis-je ne pouvant cacher mon envie de rire.

- Quoi ? qui veut la paix prépare la guerre ! dit-elle fière de sa réplique.

- Rappelles moi de ne jamais t'avoir à dos.

- Je ne fais que protéger la famille !

- Je t'admire pour ça. dis-je en lui souriant.

- Vous allez faire quoi pour Carlie ? Je veux dire, vous allez lui dire ? demanda Emmett.

- Oui ! dis-je sure de moi.

- Mais pas tout de suite dit Edward.

- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps Edward, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

- Je veux juste être à cent pour cent certain que ce soit bien elle.

- Je te comprends. Dit Carlisle en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Merci papa.

- Ne me remercie pas, il est hors de question qu'elle vous blesse. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front auquel je ne répondis pas un rougissement.

- N'empêche que la prochaine fois que tu croises une caméra, tu fuies Ed' ! Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah ça me parait évident que c'est en te voyant à la télé il y a quelques temps qu'elle a décidé de se rappeler à ton bon souvenir.

- Et bien voilà un sage conseil dit Alice en souriant.

- N'empêche que si elle se pointe ici, c'est moi qui se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Dit Rosalie sous nos éclats de rire

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Nora85** : merci beaucoup… et tout le monde la voyait revenir lol

**Bebe bella cullen** : Ha ben je crois que Renée est remontée dans l'estime de tout le monde^^

**Leïla **: Pour l'instant, on ne fait que de parler de Candice, je ne l'ai pas encore assez bien cernée pour savoir lol merci pour la review.

**Laura33** : J'ai souvent le chic de couper au bon moment, c'est un art tu sais ^^ merci pour la review.

**Gwen **: thanks^^

**Elisaa** : bon ben alors je ne te remercie pas pour ta review^^ sinon, oui, tu avais raison lol

**Shachou** : crois-moi, mes études me remercient aussi lol Pour les erreurs, je sais…. Je devrais me relire, mais c'est une vraie torture pour moi de le faire parce que j'efface toujours la moitié de ce que je fais parce que ça ne me plait jamais… ( je fais pareil pendant les exams) mais il est vrai que je vais faire un effort parce que là, ça le fait pas du tout. Renée n'a jamais mangé les petites^^. Quant aux lemons, comme tu peux le remarquer, je n'en mets quasiment jamais et la prochaine fois que je le ferais, je le signalerais comme ça, tu pourras rapidement passe, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait avancer les choses ;) Merci pour ta review

**Memories **: Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire pleurer lol mais je ne te promets rien, bien que je ne sois pas très douée pour faire dans le drama ( et moi aussi je pleure tout le temps quand je lis des trucs tristes et pareil pour les films…. J'ai pleurer en regardant Star wars lundi dernier, je sais, j'ai honte…. Lol)

***Morgane*** :merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.


	14. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 12

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout se met doucement en place…. Par contre, je ne suis pas avocate et j'ai jamais fait de droit dans ma vie (hormis avoir étudié la Constitution française de 1793) et je suis un peu une idéaliste donc, si dans les prochains chapitres, vous repérez des fautes en ce qui concerne le droit américain(ou même français) je vous prie de m'en excuser…_

_Sur ce, voici le chapitre (je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura un petit lemon à la fin, pour celles qui ne veulent pas le lire, il est écrit en italique...)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le repas au restaurant et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que nous avions assisté à une véritable préparation de guerre. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère et Rose comme cela, elles ressemblaient à de vraies mère louves prêtes à tout pour sauvegarder leurs famille et dans un sens, ça me rassurait. Le lendemain de ce dîner au restaurant, mon père était passé au cabinet pour me donner les documents afin que je puisse les étudier le mieux possible.

- Donc tu lui as fais signer quatre mois après l'accouchement.

- Oui, je me suis dit que plus tôt, elle été un peu trop fragile.

- Je crois que tu as eu raison. Entrez. Dis-je en entendant frapper.

- Edward, on m'a dit que tu ne prenais pas de rendez-vous cette après-midi, tout va bien ? me demanda M. Parker en entrant dans le bureau.

- Pas trop…. M. Parker, je vous présente mon père, Carlisle Cullen, papa, je te présente mon patron.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance dit mon père en souriant.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de rencontrer l'un des chirurgiens les plus demandés.

- Merci dit mon père sans se défaire de son sourire.

- De rien. alors Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est assez personnel.

- Oui, mais si cela affecte votre travail, je préfère savoir si je peux vous aider.

- Et bien…. Dites-moi s'il est possible de casser ce document. Dis-je en lui montrant les papiers signés par Candice.

Il les lu attentivement, écoutant mon histoire et pendant une heure, il m'avait donné tous les conseils nécessaires pour conserver la garde de Carlie. Un véritable plan de bataille pour ne pas que Candice puisse réclamer quoique ce soit, et ce malgré son statut de mère biologique. Il s'était montré plus que compréhensif et j'étais vraiment heureux de l'avoir dans mon camp plutôt que contre moi. Il m'avait assuré de son aide en cas de présentation devant les tribunaux et je n'avais pu qu'accepter.

Le soir même, ma mère avait pris cette liste de choses à faire et s'était attachée à organiser un planning pour que nous puissions avoir fait tout cela en moins d'une semaine. Ça allait des lettres de recommandation des voisins ou de l'institutrice, sur l'honneur en passant par les tests ADN, mes fiches de salaire et dieu seul sait quoi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il fallait autant de papier pour garder sa petite fille. Rosalie quant à elle avait ameuté toutes les foules. Ainsi, j'avais vu rappliquer tous les Denalis chez moi, pour m'assurer de leur soutient. Mais elle avait aussi demandé l'appui de ses parents, de riches industriels de la région qui auraient indéniablement un poids dans une possible décision. De toute façon, Monsieur et Madame Hale, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents du monde étaient de bon catholiques et avaient été choqués lorsque Candice avait parlé d'avortement et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de ne pas rester avec nous. Renée avait elle aussi décidé de prolonger son séjour dans le comté de Washington et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Bella avait bien essayé de la faire partir, mais il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle était partie depuis deux jours à Forks pour avoir une discussion avec Charlie. A priori, elle voulait lui demander de venir ici et de faire peur à Candice. Seul Emmett avait applaudit cette décision. La mère de Bella était folle et j'en avais la plus belle démonstration à présent.

L'ambiance à la maison était plutôt bonne, et nous étions à peu près certains de ne rien avoir à craindre d'un retour de Candice, mais il ne fallait être persuadé de rien. Alice était venue passer un peu de temps avec nous, comme elle le faisait pratiquement tous les soirs depuis que nous avions eu vent de cette nouvelle. Elle faisait tout son possible pour soutenir Bella dans cette histoire. Je culpabilisais vraiment, je ne voulais vraiment pas lui imposer cela, mais je ne voulais pas non plus la laisser partir alors nous la soutenions tous. Mais elle m'impressionnait, vraiment. Depuis que nous avions appris la nouvelle, elle n'avait plus craqué, pas une seule fois elle n'avait montré un signe de faiblesse. Au contraire, elle semblait encore plus épanouie qu'auparavant, répétant inlassablement à quel point elle nous aimait Carlie et moi alors qu'elle ne le disait que si peu avant.

- Que diriez-vous si je vous prenais Carlie cette nuit ? demanda Alice en souriant.-

- Tu veux dire que je vienne faire dodo chez toi ? demanda ma petite fille les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas Alice.

- Oh, s'il te plait papa !

- Allez Ed', ça vous permettra de vous retrouver un peu à deux.

- Ok, ça marche. Dis-je, ne pouvant que flancher face à cet argument.

- Yes ! dit ma fille en sautillant partout.

- Mais je te préviens Alice, pas de cadeaux, pas de maquillage et couchée tôt, elle a école demain.

- Ça marche chef ! dit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Bella en revenant de la cuisine.

- Oh oui maman, je vais faire dodo chez tatie !

- Et tu m'abandonnes toute seule ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Mais… tu seras avec papa…. Dit notre petit ange gênée.

- Moui…. Je veux bien que tu partes, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me fasses un énorme câlin !

- D'accord ! dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de ma Bella.

- Je t'aime ma princesse.

- Moi aussi ma petite maman chérie.

- Moi aussi je vous aime, mais Carlie, il faudrait que tu ailles faire ton sac si tu veux que nous ayons le temps de regarder un dvd.

- J'y vais ! dit-elle en déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de Bella et en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

- Tu ferais une bonne actrice. Dit Alice en souriant.

- Je sais, mais je pense que c'est uniquement avec elle.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'aimait pas t'embrasser. Dis-je en souriant.

- Dites-moi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- Sérieux, tu as pensé Alice ? demanda Bella en souriant.

- Haha, je me marre, j'ai une crise de fou rire là. Dit Alice en prenant une moue vexée.

- Oui, on voit ça. dis-je en souriant.

- Bref…. C'est un truc sérieux.

- Ok, on t'écoute.

- Et bien, tu as rempli plein de trucs sur toi vis-à-vis de Carlie, sur le fait que tu étais un bon père et tout…. Mais personne n'a demandé de faire la même chose pour Bella.

- Pardon ? demanda Bella.

- Oui, tu vis avec et si elle fouille dans ton passé, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle peut trouver.

- Mais Alice….

- Je me mets juste à sa place Bella. Je veux que l'on ait toutes les chances de notre côté alors autant que l'on demande à tout de monde de remplir des papiers sur toi.

- Tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais elle a raison.

- Bien, alors je ferais ça, je demanderais à mes professeurs, à l'institutrice de Carlie et à ma famille.

- Sage décision. Et Jazz pense qu'il faudrait que Carlie aille voir un psychologue.

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? demandais-je surpris.

- Et bien comme ça il pourra attester du fait qu'elle considère vraiment Bella comme sa mère et autant le faire avant que Candice ne revienne.

- Jazz ne peut pas le faire ? demanda Bella.

- Il est trop impliqué.

- Ok, cette histoire me soule vraiment là. Dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Bella…. Dit Alice en se levant.

- Laisses, je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de tout assimiler. Je m'occupe d'elle. Dis-je en posant une main sur son bras.

- Je sais…. Hey princesse, on y va ? demanda Alice alors que Carlie revenait avec son petit sac sur le dos.

- Oui ! a demain papa. Tu feras un bisou à maman ?

- Oui. Je t'aime mon ange.

- Moi aussi mon papounet.

Elle avait ensuite quitté l'appartement, me laissant seul avec la femme que j'aimais et qui pour la première fois depuis une semaine montrait des signes de faiblesse. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, durant toute la semaine, elle s'était montrée forte et souriante et je pense qu'Alice avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en nous proposant de nous retrouver tous les deux. Nous en avions besoin et je pourrais lui montrer une nouvelle fois que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je la rejoignais dans la cuisine.

- Ça va mon amour ? demandais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Oui, désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas mon cœur.

- Si… je m'étais juré de ne pas flancher !

- Tu as le droit de flancher, tu es un être humain. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Non, je dois être forte pour vous, j'ai déjà l'impression de ne pas servir à grand-chose….

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je en l'éloignant un peu de moi.

- Ton père pense aux papiers qu'il faut, Rose ameute tout le monde, Jazz pense au thérapeute, Alice pense aux papiers concernant ma vie et même ma mère s'y met ! et moi, je fais quoi ? rien, je ne fais que flancher au mauvais moment.

- Arrêtes Bella s'il te plait. Tu fais bien plus que tous les autres d'accord.

- Ha bon et quoi ? à manger ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Beaucoup à ta place seraient parties depuis bien longtemps ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu fais.

- Je ne fais rien de plus que n'importe qui.

- Non, tu as eu mille et une raison de t'éloigner, mais tu es restée ! Quand je t'ai annoncé que j'avais une fille, tu aurais pu prendre tes jambes à ton cou. Quand Alice est entrée dans ta vie, tu aurais pu partir. Quand Jazz est entré dans ta vie, tu aurais pu partir. Quand Alice t'a demandé de garder Carlie alors que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, tu aurais pu partir. Quand ma mère a tenu à te rencontrer aussi ou même lorsque tu as rencontré Emmett. Et que dire de la fois où je t'ai demandé de venir vivre ici et du dîner raté avec Lauren. Et il y a une semaine, beaucoup seraient parties aussi. Mais non, toi, tu es là, tu es restée et je suis certain que tu n'as même pas pensé une seconde à partir. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et c'est pour cela que tu m'aides plus que tu ne le penses.

- Mais je ne fais rien….

- Tu es mon havre de paix. Sans toi, sans ta présence, j'aurais déjà craqué depuis bien longtemps. Mais je t'ai et tu me donnes la force de me défendre. Ne doutes pas de toi mon amour s'il te plait.

- Tu me surestime. Dit-elle en souriant un peu

- Et toi, tu te sous-estimes. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être là, même si tu craques, même si tu es de mauvaise humeur, tant que tu es là, tout va bien !

- Je ne peux pas partir, ton frère a parié que je ne resterais jamais cinquante ans avec toi, donc tu vas devoir me supporter au moins jusque là. Je ne laisserais jamais Emmett gagner un pari.

- Il a vraiment fait ça ?

- Oui, le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré.

- Et tu gagnes quoi ?

- Dix dollars. Dit-elle en riant.

- Et bien, c'est bien peu payer.

- Tu plaisantes, personnellement, j'aurais été capable de donner de l'argent pour rester avec toi alors là, c'est tout bénéfices.

- Je t'aime ma belle. Et je suis heureux que tu sois entrée dans ma vie.

Je l'embrassais alors tendrement, voulant lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. _Et soudain, l'idée d'Alice d'emmener ma fille avec elle me paru la meilleure idée du siècle. Je pourrais enfin laisser libre court à mes sentiments pour Bella. Rien qu'à cette pensée mon corps s'embrasa et je sentis mon érection pousser contre son bassin. Elle gémit d'une manière qui me rendit fou et je ne pu m'empêcher de donner un peu plus de violence à ce baiser. Finalement, je n'avais peut-être pas envie d'être doux, et je pense qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Elle avait déjà déboutonné toute ma chemise et me griffait doucement le torse, si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à mon tour. _

_Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je n'avais pas eu la chance de pouvoir la toucher ainsi, depuis que mes parents avaient pris Carlie pour l'emmener faire une balader et nous n'avions eu qu'une demi-heure à nous. A présent, nous avions toute la nuit et j'avais bien l'intension d'en profiter au maximum, même si j'aurais vraiment du mal à me retenir. Je fis rapidement glisser son pantalon le long de son corps, caressant au passage ses formes pour le moins parfaite et ma bouche parti à la découverte de son cou que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ma chemise n'était à présent plus qu'un souvenir qui gisait sur le carrelage de ma cuisine en galante compagnie du pantalon de ma belle._

_Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, elle avait posé les mains sur mon sexe durcit, au travers de mon pantalon et le caressait tantôt tendrement, tantôt lascivement et tantôt brusquement, me faisant ainsi grogner de contentement. Elle émit elle aussi un grognement, mais à l'encontre de mon pantalon qui semblait la déranger dans son travail. Elle détacha donc rapidement la boucle de ma ceinture et libéra mon érection, fièrement dressée uniquement pour elle. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. Ne tenant plus face à ses mains expertes, je me libérais dans un râle presque bestial alors que Bella pris de l'essuie tout pour nous nettoyer. Alors qu'elle s'attelait à cette tâche, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et la déposait brusquement contre le plan de travail, la faisant pousser un cri de douleur. _

_- Désolé. Dis-je un peu penaud._

_- J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de te faire pardonner._

_- Je pense que je peux trouver._

_J'avais dit cela en la déshabillant totalement et en embrasant sa poitrine. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux et colla cette dernière encore plus contre ma bouche, me faisant gémir de contentement alors que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique, entrecoupée par ses petits gémissements. Ma main amorça alors une longue décente vers l'antre de son plaisir que je cajolais du mieux que je pouvais alors qu'elle était étroitement serrée contre moi. Quand elle trouva enfin son bouton de plaisir, mon pouce le cajola, tritura, lui administrant une douce torture et je l'entendis hurler son plaisir. J'aimais plus que tout entendre ce son, celui qui traduisait que je lui faisais du bien. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, j'introduis brutalement mon sexe dans le sien, ce qui la fit hoqueter de plaisir. Sous ses supplications, j'augmentais le rythme, la prenant toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite jusqu'au point de non retour. _

Nous étions tous les deux pantelants, nus et enlacés dans notre cuisine. Je sortis mon visage de son cou et la regarda. Ce que je vis me fit sourire, elle était encore plus belle que ce que j n'avais jamais vu, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son corps en sueurs et ses yeux en larmes. Je les essuyais doucement et embrassais tendrement ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi. Me dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, à profiter de la chaleur corporelle de l'être aimé, mais nous fûmes interrompus par un coup frappé contre la porte. Je jurais intérieurement contre Alice, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle à cette heure-ci. Je mis donc mon pantalon, laissant ma chemise sur le sol de la cuisine et alla ouvrir la porte.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Petitefilledusud** : merci à toi pour la review.

**Bebe bella Cullen **: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu^^

**Leïla** : J'avoue, c'est une situation compliquée et je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il va se passer lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Gwen : **n'oublies pas que nous sommes dans le monde des bisounours, donc tout finira bien lol

**Elisaa** : j'avoue que ça fait un peu con^^ et pour répondre à ta question, Carlie va le faire, c'était au programme ;) bisous


	15. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 13

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Et oui, ce sont les vacances, je suis motivée en ce moment ( même si j'ai du me battre avec le site pour publier lol), sans doute les vacances parce que je publie un peu plus quotidiennement. Bon, pas de grosse surprise aux vues de vos reviews : vous avez devinez qui est derrière la porte ;)_

_Merci à vous de me suivre^^_

_**Bonne lecture**_.

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais craqué, surtout à cause de toute la pression accumulée ces derniers jours, mais je dois avouer qu'Edward avait trouvé un moyen plutôt agréable de me rassurer. Il m'avait encore démontré qu'il m'aimait et honnêtement, c'était sans doute la meilleure méthode. Nous étions ensuite restés enlacés, j'étais bien dans ses bras, totalement à ma place et ça ne semblait pas le déranger non plus puisque lui aussi était resté contre moi. Cependant, nous dûmes nous séparer lorsque l'on sonna à la porte et je ne pus que sourire lorsque je l'entendis marmonner contre la personne derrière ce morceau de bois. Un sourire que je retins lorsque je le vis remettre son boxer et son pantalon, allant ouvrir la porte de cette manière. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre et de gémir face à cette vision. Cet homme était un dieu et un dieu qui m'aimait. Souhaitant ne pas recevoir quelqu'un nue, j'enfilais la chemise d'Edward par-dessus mes sous-vêtements. Porter les vêtements d'Edward avait quelque chose de vraiment rassurant, un peu comme si il était encore contre moi.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par la voix d'Edward, elle était froide et forte, bien loin de la voix qu'il pouvait employer contre Alice, même si elle était énervante par moment, il criait contre elle, mais jamais de cette manière. Une manière qui me glaça le sang. Je m'avançais donc vers l'entrée et ce que je vis me glaça encore plus. Je restais inerte dans l'entrée. Ce n'était pas Alice et je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui était cette fille. Je n'en revenais pas, après ce que ma mère lui avait dit, elle avait le culot de revenir, de se présenter devant chez nous la bouche en cœur. Qu'importe ce qu'elle souhaitait, il était clair qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je voulais bien flancher devant Edward, mais il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance, je ne lui montrerais jamais ma faiblesse. Je l'observais un peu plus longuement et compris comment Edward avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle et comment Carlie pouvait être aussi belle. C'était une femme classe, de haute prestance, mais surtout, elle était très belle. Les cheveux châtains clairs, tirants vers le blond, les yeux bleus, assez clairs, elle était mince et grande, bien plus que je ne pouvais l'être. En fait, elle était totalement différente de moi, presque à l'opposé d'ailleurs, tant que je me demandais comment Edward pouvait m'avoir choisie après elle. Mais la question ne se posait pas, il était hors de question que je me le demande, Edward m'avait choisie point final. Je m'avançais encore plus dans l'entrée et posa la main sur le bras d'Edward pour lui signifier ma présence.

- A peine avais-je fait ce geste qu'il se décala pour laisser Candice remarquer ma présence et m'enlaça d'une manière que je qualifierais d'amoureusement et de protectrice.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui m'irrita les oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas la peine puisque tu ne restes pas. Dit Edward d'une voix toujours aussi froide.

- Oh, mais peut-être a-t-elle le droit de savoir qui je suis.

- Etrangement, je ne suis pas idiote…. Je sais qui tu es et nous n'avons donc pas besoin d'être présentés.

- Et bien, ta petite amie manque totalement de savoir vivre, elle me tutoie alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas.

- Au contraire, je maitrise assez la grammaire pour savoir que le vouvoiement ne s'applique qu'à un pluriel ou une personne que l'on respecte et tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre.

- C'est qu'elle mordrait ! dit-elle dans un petit rire suffisant.

- Tu as besoin d'un traducteur ou tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ? Je t'ai demandé de partir.

La manière dont il parlait me faisait peur, il restait impassible, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas assisté à notre échange. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle s'en aille. C'était mon combat aussi bien que celui d'Edward, mais c'était à lui de décider la manière dont nous allions le mener, je le laissais donc orienter la conversation de la manière qu'il trouvait sans doute la plus appropriée.

- J'ai parfaitement compris, mais je suis ici pour une bonne raison.

- Quelle qu'elle soit, je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Je suis ici pour voir ma fille.

- Ta fille ? mais tu n'as pas de fille.

- Oh, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de me souvenir des douleurs de l'accouchement il y a quelques années.

- Sans doute un mauvais souvenir pour toi…. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

- Ho s'il te plait, ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, ce n'est pas un jeu ! alors je me répète, tu sors de chez nous immédiatement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Si, j'ai le droit, j'ai ce droit parce que tu es partie directement après la naissance de MA fille, je l'ai élevée tout seul et tu n'es rien pour elle.

- Et elle n'est rien pour toi parce que à priori, elle n'est pas là, tu t'en débarrasses quand tu as envie de coucher avec ta pouffe du jour.

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. A peine avait-elle dit cette phrase qu'Edward l'avait violement poussé hors de l'appartement et collée contre le mur face à la porte. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward violent. Dans tout ce que nous avions vécu, il avait su garder son calme et son sourire, accusant tous les coups, mais là, je découvrais une facette que je ne connaissais pas de lui. Si Rosalie et Esmé était des mères louves, il était clair qu'Edward était le père de la tribu et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa fille. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, mais il était tout de même un peu effrayant. Il l'avait empoigné par le cou et je pouvais sentir toute la fureur qu'il avait contenue pendant des années éclater.

- Deux choses : n'insulte plus jamais ma femme et je t'interdis de parler de Carlie.

- Ta femme ? laisses moi rire, ce genre de filles n'est pas du tout ce que tu as l'habitude de sauter.

- Tu ne connais rien de mes habitudes et Bella n'est pas une fille, c'est ma femme. Dit-il en raffermissant sa prise.

- Edward, arrêtes s'il te plait. Dis-je en lui posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

- Non ! je refuse de l'écouter.

- Bien, mais ne lui donnes pas le bâton pour te faire battre.

- Bien. Dit-il en relâchant sa prise.

- Edward, Bella, tout va bien ? demanda Dan qui était dans le couloir.

- Rien, retourne voir ta femme et ta fille. Dis-je en souriant.

- Hum… non, je vais rester ici, je pense que ça vaudrait mieux.

- Nous ne sommes pas au spectacle. Dit Candice en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tu n'es pas contente, tu t'en vas ! lui répondis-je violemment.

- Cette discussion ne concerne qu'Edward et moi. Dit-elle alors que Dan restait un peu en retrait, prêt à intervenir au cas où.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Bella ou Dan ont leur place dans cette conversation parce qu'ils sont dans ma vie, ils ont leur place, ce que tu n'as pas.

- J'ai ma place dans ta vie, je l'ai toujours eu et je l'aurais toujours !

- C'est ça…. ne rêves pas trop s'il te plait.

- Je ne rêve pas, je sais que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

- Bon dieu et elle a mis cinq années pour s'en rappeler. Glissa Dan alors que je ne pu qu'émettre un sourire.

- A qui le dis-tu…. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

- Faut avouer que si j'étais homo et que j'avais vu la tête d'Edward à la télévision, je serais revenu aussi. Dit-il alors que je vis Edward émettre un petit sourire aussi.

- Et j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu notre conversation.

- Sans doute, mais tu n'es pas objectif.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle t'a envoutée.

- Mon dieu, mais envoyez la voir un psy, maintenant elle te prend pour une sorcière. Dit Dan en secouant sa tête de dépit.

- Ok, de un, je ne l'ai pas envoûté. De deux, je ne suis pas sa pouffe comme tu dis, je suis la femme qui partage sa vie. Et de trois, tu sors de nos vies.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander cela, j'ai eu une fille avec cet homme et tu m'as pris ma vie.

- Tu es bouchée ? ce n'est pas ta vie, Bella a pris la place qui lui revenait de droit. C'est la femme que j'aime et la mère de Carlie.

- Elle ne l'a pas mis au monde.

- Tu ne l'as pas élevée, tu ne l'as pas fait grandir, tu ne l'as jamais rassurée quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Tu ne l'as pas non plus rassurée quand elle a eu peur d'être abandonnée, un bon millier de fois depuis que Bella est entrée dans nos vies.

- Je….

- Ok, il est tard, et toi, tu vas partir parce que je te jure que sinon, j'appelle la police pour intrusion dans mon immeuble. Dit Dan en regagnant son appartement.

- Non.

- Candice, ça suffit maintenant. Si tu es revenue pour foutre la merde, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'as fait. mais saches une chose, je refuse que tu rentres dans ma vie. Et saches aussi que je ne suis pas le seul.

- Oui, mais saches que j'ai la loi pour moi, je suis la mère et on favorise toujours la mère.

- Sauf quand elle est partie et qu'elle a signé un papier.

- Crois-moi, je reviendrais dans vos vies, et j'aurais ce que je souhaite.

- Tu n'auras rien, pas un sous et pas un soupçon d'amour, maintenant, tu dégages.

Il me prit alors le bras et m'emmena dans l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il colla son dos un moment contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux. A cet instant là, il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme dont j'étais amoureuse, il semblait plutôt accablé par le poids des années et de la souffrance. Je me sentais impuissante face à cela et ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je fis donc la seule chose qui me vit à l'esprit, je me blottis contre lui. Posant la tête contre son torse et l'enlaça aussi fort que je pouvais. Il posa ses lèvres contre mes cheveux et les embrassa tendrement puis les huma longuement.

- Pardonnes-moi.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Je…. je ne me suis pas contrôlé, j'ai été violent et je m'en excuse, vraiment.

- Mais…..

- Non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme ça, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait… mais je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Chut mon cœur, ça va, tout va bien.

- Non… je ne voulais pas, je ne veux pas que tu me crois comme cela.

- Je t'aime Edward, je sais comment tu es, je sais que tu n'es pas comme cela. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Je voudrais tellement te protéger de tout cela.

- Je ne te demande rien mon amour.

- Je ne suis même pas capable de t'offrir la sûreté dans notre relation.

- Je ne veux que ton amour d'accord ? maintenant, nous allons aller nous coucher, la nuit porte conseil.

Je l'avais emmené dans notre lit et m'étais attachée à lui démontrer tout mon amour. Faisant exactement la même chose que lui la semaine précédente, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et l'embrassant tendrement.

Le lendemain matin, nous avions pris la décision de parler à Carlie et de lui dire que sa mère était revenue. Enfin, Edward avait plutôt pris cette décision tout seul et j'avais accepté. C'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire pour notre famille, je ne savais pas comment elle allait prendre la chose et j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette. Mais il nous fallait qu'on le fasse, qu'on lui explique dans des termes clairs. J'étais donc allée à la fac le cœur lourd, ayant peur de ce qui m'attendait le soir même.

Lorsque j'étais allée la chercher au jardin d'enfant, elle m'avait, comme tous les soirs, sauté dans les bras et je n'avais pu m'empêché de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. J'en avais aussi profité pour demander à son institutrice de me faire un papier du même genre que celui qu'elle avait fait à Edward. Elle avait tout d'abord été surprise, mais ne m'avait pas vraiment posé de questions. J'avais été touchée de voir ce qu'elle écrivait sur moi. Elle notait tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis que j'étais entrée dans la vie de Carlie. J'eus la joie de découvrir que ma petite princesse disait à tout le monde qu'elle avait une maman, qu'elle souriait beaucoup plus, qu'elle parlait à tout le monde, elle avait aussi joint deux dessins : un d'avant mon arrivée dans leurs vies et un d'il y a une semaine. Je pus donc voir l'impact que j'avais eu et ça ne fit que me rassurer sur les sentiments de ma fille à mon égard.

En rentrant à l'appartement, nous fîmes ses devoirs en attendant qu'Edward revienne. Il prit la décision de ne plus attendre une minute de plus et lui demanda de s'installer dans le canapé. Nous nous étions assis face à elle, sur la petite table afin d'être le plus proche possible d'elle.

- J'ai fais une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois que je veux te parler, tu me demandes si tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Parce que quand mes copains ils doivent parler avec leur papa et leur maman, c'est qu'ils ont fait une bêtise.

- Mon cœur, tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, mais papa et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Hum…. Non mon cœur.

- Oh… c'est dommage, moi je voudrais bien, vous ne voulez pas ?

- Il est encore tôt pour ça princesse dit Edward en souriant.

- Mais je vais en avoir ?

- Maman et moi n'en avons pas encore parlé.

- Mais….

- Tu en auras, mais pas tout de suite. Dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

- Chouette ! dit-elle en souriant alors qu'Edward me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Bref…. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire….

- C'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Heu…. Il y a une semaine Renée a ouvert la porte à quelqu'un et nous ne savions pas vraiment si cette personne était celle qu'elle prétendait être, mais elle est revenue hier et…. Comment dire…. C'était ta maman.

- Bah non ! maman elle habite ici. dit-elle en nous souriant.

- Non mon ange, ce que papa essaye de te dire, c'est que ta vraie maman est venue.

- Mais c'est toi ma….

- Carlie. _Dit Edward en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._ Tu sais que Bella n'est pas ta vraie maman, elle est celle que tu as choisie comme maman, celle qui est revenue c'est Candice, celle qui t'a porté dans son ventre.

Je vis son regard s'embuer de larmes sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Je pensais qu'elle allait être contente de savoir que sa véritable maman était revenue, mais au lieu de sauter de joie, elle éclata en sanglots et sautant dans mes bras. Je ne pus que la serrer le plus fort possible contre moi.

- Carlie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Edward en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je veux pas…. je veux pas….

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Je t'aime maman, et je veux pas que tu partes parce que Candice elle revient.

- Je ne vais pas partir, mais il faut que l'on sache si tu veux qu'elle revienne.

- Non ! je veux pas, c'est toi ma vraie maman, je t'aime et je veux que toi.

- Calmes toi mon amour, maman ne partira pas.

- Mais Candice, elle va vouloir que j'aille avec elle et moi, je veux pas.

- Mon amour, jamais je ne te laisserais partir avec nous, on va rester à trois, pour toujours.

- Sauf quand j'aurais un petit frère ?

- Oui mon ange. répondit-il en souriant.

- Je peux faire dodo avec vous ?

- Oui, on va faire dodo à trois mon cœur.

Et c'est ainsi que nous finissions notre nuit, tous les trois enlacés dans notre lit et je savais que c'était ainsi que les choses continueraient de se passer.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non inscrits :_**

**Gwen :** lol, contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plu ;)

**Elisaa ; ** et ouep, encore Candice… désolée lol. Sinon, oui, je joue du saxophone soprano ( tu veux que je te fasse un résumé de ma vie ?? lol )

**Leïla :** en effet, ce n'était pas une bonne surprise lol….

***Morgane* : ** merci beaucoup, contente de voir que ça t'ai plu ;)

**Layalie :**tu n'auras pas eu trop longtemps à attendre le nouveau chapitre ^^


	16. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 14

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord merci à vous de continuer à me suivre, je suis contente de voir que mes chapitres continuent de vous plaire. Ensuite, le chapitre, point de vue d'Edward sur ce qu'il s'est passé et l'annonce aux Cullen que oui, Candice est bien revenue._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Les regarder dormir était pour moi le spectacle le plus paisible qu'il soit et dieu sait que j'en avais vraiment besoin après tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers jours. Je sais que j'aurais du être intenable, bouleversé et même de mauvaise humeur, mais voir mes deux femmes souriantes était tout ce que je demandais. Carlie nous avait démontré toute la force de caractère hérité des Cullen. Elle ne voulait que Bella et elle n'aurait que Bella. Finalement, nous avions bien fait de lui en parler, même si la voir pleurer me briser le cœur, savoir qu'elle refusait de rencontrer Candice me faisait plaisir. Je savais que nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines, mais j'avais cependant l'impression que le plus dur était fait.

Nous étions dimanche matin et ma fille dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Hier, Dan était venu manger à l'appartement, seul avec sa fille alors que Lauren était en voyage chez sa mère. ce petit dîner nous avait permis de penser à autre chose mais aussi de nous focaliser sur son futur divorce qui s'annonçait assez bien pour lui. Carlie avait passé la soirée à jouer avec Laura, jusque minuit, si bien que ce matin, ma fille tardait à se lever. Je jetais un regard à ma montre pour voir qu'il n'était que 8h du matin. Décidément, depuis que Candice était revenue, mes nuits s'écourtaient un peu trop à mon goût. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma petite princesse qui dormait à poings fermés et retourna auprès de mon autre princesse qui était exactement dans le même état. A ceci près que ce n'était pas avec Laura qu'elle avait joué une partie de la nuit. Je souris à cette pensée et m'allongea sur le flanc à côté d'elle afin de pouvoir l'observer.

Je lui caressais tendrement le visage en repensant à ces derniers jours, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, nos journées et nos nuits étant bien trop chargées pour cela. Et pourtant, je voulais plus tout avoir une discussion avec elle pour lui dire à quel point j'étais fier d'elle, de sa manière de réagir. Lorsque Candice avait sonné à la porte, j'avais eu du mal à contenir ma colère, mais j'y étais parvenu en me montrant froid et distant. Enfin, cela était avant qu'elle ne se mette à insulter Bella. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supportais pas c'était que l'on insulte la femme que j'aimais, surtout quand cette dernière était Bella. Je ne revenais pas de la manière avec laquelle elle avait géré ça. Elle n'avait que 21 ans et pourtant, elle me donnait l'impression d'être bien plus mature que moi. Elle avait su calmer ma colère mais surtout, elle avait su me réconforter. La nuit que nous avions passé après ce retour inopportun resterait sans doute gravé à jamais comme celle où j'avais compris que je pouvais tout confier à Bella, mes joies comme mes peines, qu'elle me soutiendrait qu'importe les choix que je ferais dans ma vie et j'avais vraiment besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'elle et de personne d'autre.

Je continuais de la caressais tout en commençant à embrasser son cou. Je savais qu'il était encore tôt, mais je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de parler avec elle, maintenant, alors que notre fille dormait encore. Je souris en pensant à ce simple article. A présent, dans ma vie tout était au pluriel : notre appartement, notre famille, notre fille. Je n'avais jamais pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que le jour où je parlerais au pluriel arriverait et pourtant, il était là. J'avais une vraie famille et nous partagions tout. Alors que je poursuivais ma tendre torture je la sentis se réveiller doucement, poussant des soupirs de contentement, ces soupirs qui me rendaient fou d'amour pour elle. Il ne fallu que deux minutes de plus pour que je la sente totalement réveillée. Elle m'attira à sa bouche pour que j'y dépose un tendre baiser qui comportait tout l'amour que je pouvais ressentir pour elle.

- Bonjour princesse. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

- Bonjour mon amour. _Dit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. _Tu es déjà réveillé. C'était plutôt une constatation qu'une question.

- Il semblerait. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu te réveilles beaucoup trop tôt en ce moment. Tu fais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je vous observe dormir, c'est sans doute le plus beau spectacle au monde, enfin, ça et toi et moi faisant l'amour.

- Tu es un obsédé Edward Cullen.

- Et toi, une vilaine tentatrice.

- Moi ? Je ne fais rien de spécial. Dit-elle en s'allongeant contre mon torse.

- Heureusement, sinon, je te ferais l'amour jour et nuit.

- Programme alléchant, mais je crois que Carlie ne serait pas d'accord avec ça.

- Hum…. Pas faux. _Dis-je en humant profondément ses cheveux. _En parlant de notre fille….

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.

- Il me semble que tu lui as promis quelque chose sans même me demander mon avis.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- D'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur….. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh… et bien…. Dit-elle en rougissant et bafouillant.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant. Dis-je en me moquant d'elle.

- Et bien…. Elle ne semblait pas être réceptive à ce que nous voulions lui dire, et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne voulais pas. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

- Je pensais avoir été clair avec cela la dernière fois. Je pensais que tu n'avais plus une seule raison de douter…. Je t'ai bien dit que je souhaitais que nous ayons des enfants…. Mais je t'avoue que de t'entendre le promettre à Carlie m'a fait quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle en plaçant sa tête face à la mienne.

- Je ne sais pas, ça rend juste les choses plus concrètes. Quand je l'ai dit, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis et après avoir cogité là-dessus, je me suis dit que ça aurait réellement pu te faire fuir.

- Oui, mais je t'ai dit que j'étais contente de savoir que nous avions un but commun non ?

- Un but Bella, ça ne signifie pas une date ou un futur proche, mais là, le dire à Carlie…. Je…. tu te rends compte de tout ce que ça implique.

- Oui, ça implique que nous allons être obligés de tenir promesse. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Et c'est tout ? Je n'ai pas le droit à une crise de panique ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Non, pourquoi ? Aussi idiot et rapide que cela puisse paraître, je suis prête pour cela. Vraiment.

- Tu es prête ? Tu veux dire que si là, maintenant, l'envie me prend de te faire un enfant, tu accepteras ?

- Hum…. Ça pourrait être super tentant, mais là, tout de suite, nous n'avons pas le temps. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Bon, alors ce soir peut-être. Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Et bien…. Pourquoi pas. dit-elle tout en étant sérieuse.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie dans ma poitrine, une joie totalement irrationnelle, ma petite amie voulait un enfant avec moi et elle le voulait tout de suite. Pourtant, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau se mit en route.

- Tentant, vraiment…. Mais je pense que nous devrions attendre un peu. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je…. c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

- Et bien, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, ou même qu'à Carlie, je t'aurais fait un enfant maintenant, mais nous avons trop de choses à prendre en compte.

- Du style ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Tes études… il est hors de question que tu arrêtes tout pour avoir un enfant.

- Pas faux….

- Et je n'ai pas non plus envie que ton père me menace avec un couteau et encore moins de retrouver ma tyrannique belle-maman. Je la préfère largement souriante et aimante.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi sérieux ?

- Parce que je suis le père et le chef de famille. Dis-je d'un ton arrogant.

- Ça va, tes chevilles vont bien ? dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Hum…. Je pense. Dis-je en me mettant au dessus d'elle.

- Tu devrais quand même aller consulter. Dit-elle en riant.

- Sans doute…. Je suis peut-être trop sérieux, mais saches que la simple pensée d'avoir un enfant avec toi me rempli de joie.

- Moi aussi. Plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Et puis, tu as raison. Il faut que nous attendions, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

- Pour tout le monde ?

-Ok, pour moi. J'aurais le temps de profiter à deux cents pour cent de Carlie, elle aura le temps de comprendre que je suis sa maman et que je ne compte pas partir et en plus, je pourrais m'exercer dans mon rôle de maman.

- Tu t'en sors déjà à merveille. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai. Je n'aurais jamais pu trouver une mère aussi bien que toi pour ma fille. Tu es un cadeau de la providence.

- Rien que ça ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Et encore, je pèse mes mots.

- Elle éclata de rire alors que je roulais sur le dos en reprenant mon sérieux. Elle du le voir car elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward ? demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

- Rien… c'est juste que… pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais que tout se passe bien.

- Tout se passera bien. Dit-elle en posant la tête contre mon torse.

- Ce que je voudrais faire les choses dans l'ordre. Regardes, j'ai fait un enfant avant de rencontrer la femme de ma vie. J'ai réussi ma carrière avant de quitter le cocon familial. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant de te rencontrer. Je voudrais vraiment que cette fois-ci, notre relation se passe dans l'ordre des choses. Dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Se rencontrer, emménager ensemble, se marier et ensuite avoir des enfants.

- ….

- Je veux que la loi garantisse notre union et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que ça arrive maintenant. Je veux que nous prenions encore un peu de temps pour nous.

- Alors on le fera, on attendra et quand on sera prêt tous les trois, alors on se mariera, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, nous devons penser à autre chose.

Je souris et l'embrassa tendrement. Je ne mesurais pas encore l'ampleur de notre conversation, mais je savais qu'elle nous avait fait avancer. Dans un sens, ça me montrait que nous allions vraiment quelque part et ça ne rendait que plus concret notre histoire. Elle me fit un sourire et m'embrassa, un baiser qui passa de tendrement à passionné. _Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon torse et me mordilla doucement le cou. Ses mains poursuivaient leur descente vers mon pénis qu'elle frôlait à peine mais qui réagissait beaucoup trop à mon goût._

_- Bella, Carlie peut se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre._

_- Alors il va falloir que nous allions très vite. Dit-elle en approfondissant ses caresses._

_- Je… arrête, s'il te plait… dis-je en ne pensant pas un seul mot de ce que je disais._

_- Je voudrais bien, mais nous allons avoir besoin d'entraînement…._

_- Pour ?_

_- Pour faire un enfant. Vois-tu, je suis totalement inexpérimentée dans ce domaine et j'ai besoin de quelques cours particuliers._

_- Inexpérimentée ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur._

_- Hum, hum… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, mais j'ai l'impression de bouillir. Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._

_- Merde Bella. Dis-je alors qu'elle entamait un mouvement de va et vient sur mon sexe._

_- Ne sois pas impoli. Dit-elle en souriant._

_- Alors ne me mens pas, tu sais ce qu'il se passe en toi. Lui dis-je en faisant glisser mes mains vers son antre._

_Elle ne répondit rien et gémit de contentement. Cependant, avant que je n'aie le temps de la cajoler elle dégagea mes mains de son sexe et fit rapidement glisser le mien dans le sien, ce qui me fit émettre un grognement de contentement. La voir me dominer en prenant du plaisir était une chose totalement excitante. Elle accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches alors que je l'accompagnais avec mes mains, mouvant davantage son bassin. Puis, je me redressais pour l'embrasser afin d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la sentis accéder à la jouissance en me mordant l'épaule, ce qui me fit jouir en elle. _

- Etait-ce assez rapide ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle s'allongeait encore toute pantelante dans le lit.

- Parfait. Dit-elle alors que je relevais la couverture sur elle.

- Maman, papa, je suis réveillée. Cria Carlie.

- J'arrive mon ange. _Dis-je en me levant et en passant un caleçon._ Repose-toi encore un peu mon amour. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Edward ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

- Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que nous étions arrivés chez mes parents. En retard pour la première fois de ma vie et pour ma défense, c'était de la faute de Carlie. Alors que cette dernière était habillée et coiffée, elle avait tellement joué avec Myrtille que cette dernière lui avait vomit dessus et nous avions du faire de notre plus vite pour la laver une nouvelle fois et la changer. Evidemment, nous n'étions pas passé au travers des commentaires grivois d'Emmett, ce qui faisait sourire Bella mais lui donnait surtout l'occasion de répliquer.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que je décidais de me jeter à l'eau, les filles étant loin de nous, ça nous permettait de parler plus librement. Cependant, je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, mais Rosalie le fit pour moi.

- Carmen et Eléazar nous ont rempli un papier pour contrer Candice.

- Rose…. Nous ne savons même pas si c'est réellement elle…. Dit mon père.

- En fait, si, nous le savons.

- Pardon ? demanda ma mère.

- Elle est revenue, jeudi soir.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous le dit ? me dit Alice.

- Alice…. Il ne s'est rien passé d'important, elle est revenue et elle est partie point.

- Comme toujours quoi. Dit Rosalie le regard mauvais.

- Elle veut quoi ? demanda Jasper.

- Tout. Dit Bella en baissant les yeux.

- Tout ? demanda ma mère.

- Et bien, l'argent, Carlie sans oublier Edward. Répondit-elle en flanchant légèrement.

- Elle n'aura rien ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas on ne lui donnera rien.

- Je sais mais…

- Pas de mais ! dit mon père d'un ton autoritaire.

- Papa… dit Emmett.

- Non, pas de mais, elle n'aura rien du tout. On fera tout pour, nous sommes prêts. Personne ne te prendra ta vie ma belle. Dit mon père en déposant un baiser sur le front de Bella.

- Merci….

Finalement, ils avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, ils avaient tous pris le temps de réfléchir là-dessus et n'étaient pas plus choqués que cela. Mon père avait réussi à rassurer Bella et elle semblait repartie jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Nous étions rentrés chez nous et avions passé la soirée à jouer à un jeu de société avec Carlie et Bella qui s'étaient mis sur mon dos et avait triché pour me faire perdre. Puis, Bella avait mis Carlie au lit alors que je m'attachais à ranger la cuisine tout en réfléchissant aux possibilités d'attaque contre Candice. Soudain, une idée germa, sans doute l'idée du siècle. C'est tout sourire que je rejoignis Bella qui était dans le salon entrain de travailler. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement, lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule et attendant patiemment qu'elle ait finie ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ça du lui prendre une petite heure pendant laquelle je lisais quelques dossiers afin de tuer le temps.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- Parce que quand tu travailles c'est dans le bureau donc, j'attends…

- J'ai eu une idée.

- Sérieux ? Ça change.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Bon, tu me dis quelle était ton idée.

- Et bien…. Comment dire… dis-je en angoissant un peu

- Avec des mots. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais adopter Carlie.

*

***

*****

*******

*******

***

*

Réponse aux non inscrits.

**Leïla**** :** moi aussi j'adore le personnage de Carlie ;) merci pour ta review

**Bebe bella cullen : ** vivi, je suis une fan des happy end lol donc tout se passera bien ;)

**Samm : **merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire ^^

**Gwen : ** Je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plu ;)

**Nana : ** merci pour ta review

***morgane* : **carrément super trop de la balle ?? lol Et pour répondre à ta question, ton prince est avec le mien, ils étaient à cheval, mais ils étaient fatigués alors ils se sont arrêtés dans une auberge et du coup, ils étaient trop saouls et se sont perdus en chemin…. Lol c'est une belle histoire non ? merci pour ta review.


	17. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 15

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me revoici après deux jours sans publication. Pour ma défense, j'ai du m'occuper des quatre cousins-cousines et j'ai cru que je n'y survivrais jamais. J'ai fait des maths tout en lisant l'Avare de Molière et en faisant de la conjugaison… autant vous dire que je suis allée me coucher après lol. Bref, je n'ai écris le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui._

_En tout cas, je ne suis toujours pas avocate donc vous aurez le droit à du droit version Bipbipgirl…. ;)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Finalement, les Cullen avaient bien réagit à l'annonce que nous leur avons fait. Ils semblaient plus motivés que jamais à combattre le retour de Candice dans nos vies. J'avais plus que tout aimé la réaction de Carlisle qui m'avait soutenu. De manière générale, je me sentais vraiment soutenue et aimée dans cette famille. Quand nous étions rentrés, j'avais décidé de travailler un peu, j'avais un commentaire à finir et je voulais vraiment le faire avant la reprise des cours. Je m'étais assise dans le canapé et j'avais travaillé sans vraiment me soucier de ce qui se passait autour moi, sentant juste Edward s'asseoir à côté de moi et prendre un dossier, sans doute attendant que je finisse de travailler.

Une fois mon commentaire terminé, je m'étais tournée vers lui, le regardant un moment et attendant qu'il se manifeste, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant que je ne lui parle. Et là, il avait lâché la bombe. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, pas aussi rapidement. Bien évidement, j'avais déjà pensé à adopter Carlie ; mais pas aussi vite et là, il m'en faisait la demande. Je restais un moment sans répondre, étant trop sous le choc de la demande.

- Je…. si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas important. Dit-il en commençant à paniquer.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…. oh mon dieu mon amour, j'adorerais ! vraiment. Dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, vrai. mais la justice, est-ce qu'elle voudra.

- On fera tout pour.

- Je ne veux pas mener encore un combat dans le vent.

- Ce ne sera pas dans le vent. Nous allons faire la demande et elle sera acceptée ?

- Comment en être aussi certain. Je veux dire, je suis trop jeune, sa mère est encore en vie.

- Aux yeux de la loi, ma fille n'a pas de mère, Candice ne l'a pas reconnue.

- Mais…

- Non, j'en parlerais à Monsieur Parker, il saura quoi faire.

- Et c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, je veux que tout soit officiel. Ça faciliterait tout et de plus, ça éloignera Candice de notre fille.

- Alors si c'est ce que tu veux, je le veux aussi.

- La question n'est pas ce que je veux, mais ce que toi tu veux. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux que Carlie devienne ma fille, officiellement.

- Bien, alors j'en parlerais demain à mon patron.

- D'accord.

Le lendemain soir, quand Edward rentrait à l'appartement, il était tout sourire, chose réellement rare à présent. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'affairer en cuisine il me coupa dans mon élan et nous proposa d'aller manger au restaurant. Devant l'air enjoué de Carlie, je ne pus qu'accepter. Une fois arrivés sur place Carlie et moi nous étions installée à côté alors qu'Edward s'était assis face ç nous. Alors que le serveur venait d'apporter les plats, je décidais de questionner Edward sur les raisons de sa gaieté.

- Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureux parce que je passe un peu de temps avec les deux femmes de ma vie ?

- Edward….

- Ok, ok, alors j'ai plusieurs bonnes nouvelles.

- Je vais avoir une petite sœur ?

- Mon ange, je pense que si c'était le cas, maman serait au courant. Dit-il alors que je riais.

-Oh…. C'est dommage…

- Oui, mais on a dit pas tout de suite.

- Mais bientôt hein ?

- Peut-être.

- Dans combien de dodos ?

- Carlie….

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

- On ne sait pas. dis-je en la blottissant contre moi.

- Oh…. D'accord.

- Bien, alors maintenant quelles sont les bonnes nouvelles ? demandais-je en m'impatientant.

- Et bien tout d'abord…. Nous avons gagné l'affaire Sawyer.

- Sérieux ?? demandais-je tout excitée.

- Oui ! ils vont l'annoncer ce soir au journal. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Mais…. Nous sommes ici, on ne le verra pas. dis-je toute déçue.

- Je te rappelle que l'on a la chaîne informations en continue.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! dis-je en boudant légèrement.

- Bella….

- Ok, c'est bon, je me tais.

- Donc ensuite, j'ai réussi à boucler l'affaire de madame Capra, divorce réglé, on n'entendra plus parler d'elle.

- Dieu existe donc vraiment. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas être inquiète à propos de ça. dit-il en tendant sa main pour attraper la mienne.

- Et tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher d'être jalouse ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est quoi être jalouse ?

- C'est quand on voit quelqu'un s'approcher un peu de trop des gens qu'on aime. Répondit Edward en souriant.

- D'accord.

- Bref, je continue, parce que non, ce n'est pas terminé. J'ai été nommé associé du cabinet.

- Oh mon dieu, mais….c'est….. c'est super ! dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Oui… c'est tout bonnement génial. M. Parker me l'a proposé tout d'abord parce que j'ai gagné cette affaire difficile, mais aussi parce qu'il pense que ce sera plus simple pour notre dossier.

- C'est super. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Ensuite, tu as rendez-vous avec lui dans deux semaines pour qu'il te pose quelques questions et que vous peaufiner le dossier.

- D'accord.

- Pourquoi tu as rendez-vous avec le patron de papa, tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? me demanda-t-elle en levant son petit regard vers moi.

- Non, mon ange. répondis-je en souriant.

- En fait princesse, si Bella doit aller voir mon patron, c'est parce que ça te concerne directement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai demandé à Bella si elle voulait bien t'adopter alors si tu es d'accord, dans deux semaines, elle ira remplir des papiers avec mon patron et ensuite, nous irons demander à un juge le droit de le faire.

- Ça veut dire quoi adopter ?

- Et bien, tu vois Myrtille, elle n'avait pas de famille alors nous l'avons adoptée, nous l'avons accueillie chez nous et offert tout notre amour. Et bien Bella va faire la même chose avec toi.

- Mais elle me donne déjà tout son amour.

- Oui, mais cette fois-ci, ce sera officiel, aux yeux de la loi, et ça veut dire que Candice ne pourra plus venir pour te réclamer.

- Alors c'est trop bien !! dit-elle en sautillant partout.

- Oui. Ça voudra dire que c'est ta vraie maman.

- Génial ! _dit-elle en me sautant au cou_. Mais pourquoi on doit demander le droit à un juge ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, c'est la loi.

- Ben la loi, c'est nul, moi je veux que tu sois ma vraie maman.

- Et bien il faudra que tu dises cela à un monsieur.

- Un monsieur?

- Oui, qui fait le même travail que tonton Jazz.

- Ha! qui pose tout plein de questions en nous faisant allonger sur un canapé. Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu devras t'allonger, mais oui.

- Et il sera gentil avec moi?

- Oui mon ange.

*

** ** **

*

Si j'avais été surprise au début, ce n'était plus du tout le cas à présent. L'idée avait fait son chemin et je me voyais tout à fait devenir officiellement la mère de Carlie. Officiellement signifiait peu de choses en comparaison de l'amour qu'elle pouvait me porter et de celui que je lui portais aussi. Mais officiellement revenait à dire que nous ne serions jamais séparées et cela n'avait pas de prix. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward avait bien mesuré les conséquences de ce qu'il m'avait proposé. En me demandant d'adopter Carlie, je pourrais toujours avoir des droits sur elle, et ce même si on en venait à se séparer. Quoique, connaissant Edward, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait réfléchit à cela et que ça ne lui importait pas vraiment.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre dîner au restaurant et nous étions déjà en mars. De plus, aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Monsieur Parker. Edward m'avait certifié que tout se passerait bien, que son patron était plus que confiant mais que je devrais tout de même subir, quelques tests psychologiques, afin d'être certain que je comprenais bien tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. La justice pensait-elle vraiment que lorsque l'on faisait une demande d'adoption on prenait les choses à la légère ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais prête à tout affronter pour garder ma petite princesse auprès de moi. Surtout que j'étais la dernière à subir le questionnement du psychologue. En effet, Edward l'avait déjà fait et Carlie aussi. Elle avait été voir un psychologue pour enfant la veille et à priori, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Elle était revenue en souriant et qu'il avait été très gentil avec elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était donc mon tour… tout d'abord, je passerais chez le psychologue puis, j'irais avec les résultats chez mon avocat pour qu'il les étudie.

Alice, qui comme le reste de la famille Cullen était au courant de ma demande d'adoption qui avait été envoyée il y a une semaine et demie, avait décidé de me filer un coup de main pour m'habiller, afin de paraitre sérieuse. Edward lui avait rétorqué que le psychologue jugerait mon mental et pas ma prestance physique, mais dans un sens, elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter devant un psychologue qui allait juger de ma capacité à être une bonne mère de famille en jean et Converses. J'avais donc passé un pantalon noir, des chaussures à talon et un chemisier rouge. Simple, sobre et classe, parfait quoi.

J'étais à présent dans la salle d'attente du docteur Smith, un peu angoissée, mais la secrétaire avait été plus que sympathique en me disant qu'après avoir entendu ma fille et Edward, ce n'était plus qu'une simple visite de routine. Elle avait ajouté que logiquement, elle n'avait pas le droit de me donner des informations à ce sujet mais elle avait craqué devant la bouille de Carlie et souhaitait à tout prix la voir heureuse. Ce fut à ce moment là que le psychologue me fit entrer dans la salle.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Dit-il en me souriant.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en rougissant un peu.

- Installez-vous confortablement.

- Merci dis-je en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à lui.

- Vous avez déjà été voir un psychologue ?

- Non, jamais.

- Bien, alors je vais simplement vous poser quelques questions sur votre vie avec les Cullen, mais aussi celle d'avant et vous devrez répondre avec la plus grande franchise.

- D'accord.

- Ne vous angoissez surtout pas, dîtes-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

- Bien. Dis-je en lui lançant un petit sourire.

- Alors, vous êtes étudiante en troisième année à la faculté de Seattle ?

- Hum…. Oui.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'heures de cours ?

- Oh non, une vingtaine au maximum, le reste se passe à la maison ou dans une bibliothèque.

- D'accord. Vous souhaitez faire quoi comme métier ?

- Sans doute professeur, ou travailler dans le musée de Seattle.

- Vous préféreriez lequel ?

- Sans aucun doute le musée, mais j'ai les pieds sur terre et je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'appelés pour peu d'élus.

- Bien. Vous avez 21 ans, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu jeune pour s'occuper d'une enfant ?

- Et bien, aux yeux des autres, sans doute, mais je pense que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Je veux dire, Carlie ne s'est pas plaint jusqu'ici, elle semble m'apprécier et je n'ai fait aucune erreur de parcours. J'avoue que si l'on m'avait dit cela il y a un an, j'aurais souris, pas par manque de maturité, j'ai toujours été la plus mature à la maison, mais plutôt parce que pour moi être mère d'une enfant de cinq ans à 21 ans était impossible. Mais ça m'est arrivé et je pense que c'est réellement le plus grand bonheur de ma vie.

- Avez-vous songé à avoir d'autres enfants avec Monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui, mais nous voulons prendre un peu de temps pour cela. J'ai vraiment envie de profiter de Carlie au maximum.

Il avait continué à me poser tout un tas de questions, sur mes parents, mon enfance, mon attachement à Edward, à Carlie, les raisons de ma demande, le retour de Candice. Et je lui avais répondu, le plus calmement possible, sans vraiment me poser de questions. Il avait réussi à me mettre à l'aise et je pense que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais avec Edward dans le bureau de Monsieur Parker qui étudiait silencieusement les réponses que j'avais donné à mon psychologue. Au bout de dix minutes, il leva les yeux du compte rendu avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien, tout s'est très bien passé on dirait.

- Heu… oui. Dis-je en souriant.

- Le rapport est très bon, il vous présente comme une jeune femme équilibrée et sûre de vous, tout en ayant gardé une certaine âme d'enfant. Parfait pour nous. Le juge a reçu une copie et je pense que nous pourrons aller bientôt le voir pour qu'il nous fasse part de sa décision.

- Quand ? demandais-je impatiente.

- Demain ou après demain. Il faut que nous attendions un rendez-vous. Cependant, quand je lui ai téléphoné il y a deux semaines, il m'a assuré que tout se ferait rapidement.

- Mais en respectant la procédure n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Mademoiselle Swan, tout se fait dans les règles.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Nous passons juste plus rapidement en justice parce qu'une place s'est libérée et que le juge a lu votre dossier et qu'il a compris la nécessité d'aller vite.

- Pour ?

- Pour Carlie, elle semblait réellement excitée à l'idée d'avoir enfin une mère, enfin, non, plutôt à l'idée que vous soyez sa mère.

- Alors tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien, je suis à peu près certain que nous obtiendrons gain de cause. Je dois avouer que le fait que ce soit Edward qui ait fait la demande nous permet de mettre plus de chances de notre côté.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Et bien, il a les pieds sur terre et tout le monde sait qu'il ne prendrait pas une décision à la légère.

Il continua de nous parler comme cela pendant environ une demi-heure, vérifiant sans cesse le dossier afin de voir s'il manquait un papier ou autre chose. Il semblait aussi excité que nous à l'idée que je puisse enfin adopter Carlie. En rentrant chez nous, je ne pouvais cacher ma joie. Nous étions presque, j'allais enfin pouvoir adopter ma princesse, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne qui devait donner son avis. Le bonheur et la sérénité était à portée de main.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Leïla :** Contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ai emballée^^ et merci pour la review.

**Nana : ** merci beaucoup^^

***Morgane* :** J'avoue, un peu plus français^^ Ne dis pas à nos princes que ça va chauffer ou sinon, ils ne viendront vraiment pas. Bah oui, qui voudrait rentrer à la maison en sachant qu'il va se faire passer un savon ;) … lol Sinon, je suis contente de converser avec toi aussi ;)

**Flo1359 : **honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette histoire va comporter. J'écris au jour le jour et selon l'inspiration donc je pourrais aller vraiment très loin, surtout que j'ai beaucoup d'idées…. En fait, je pense qu'il y aura plus de chapitres et pourquoi un troisième histoire ? ;)

**Louloutte3769 :** merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me laisser une review et contente de voir que ça t'ai plu^^

**Gwen : ** moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un qui me regarde dormir : mes photos et mes nounours…. Mais j'avoue, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un bel Edward…. ;) Et si je trouve un gars comme ça, je le garde non mais oh !^^

**Elisaa :** j'ai toujours voulu faire du piano…. Quand j'allais chez ma grand-mère, il y en avait un et je jouais toute la soirée…. N'importe quoi…. Ça devait être affreux. Sinon, oui, j'ai eu une semaine de vacances, une seule petite semaine, qui commence une semaine après tout le monde…. c'est pas juste lol. Pour l'OS, j'en écrirais peut-être un, le jour où j'aurais un peu plus de temps parce que pour le moment, c'est assez chaud^^

**Tasia :** merci beaucoup, contente de voir que mes histoires te plaisent.

**Nala95 : ** merci beaucoup pour la review^^ Je suis toujours contente de voir qu'un mois après, il y a toujours des gens qui découvrent ma fiction et que ça leur plait. Je suis aussi contente que tu aies pris la peine de laisser une review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.


	18. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 16

_Hello Every Body^^_

_Et oui, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui porte sur l'adoption de Carlie ;)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais passé deux semaines à régler un certain nombre de détails avec mon patron, nous restions souvent après le travail pour voir mon dossier, travailler encore et encore dessus. Je n'avais jamais vu M. Parker travailler sur un dossier avec autant d'acharnement mais il savait l'importance que ça avait pour moi. Il était au courant de tout et il savait très bien qu'il fallait que ce dossier aille vite pour ne pas que Candice apprenne la nouvelle. Il fallait que Bella adopte Carlie le plus vite possible, mais de manière totalement légale. Heureusement pour nous, je travaillais dans le meilleur cabinet de la ville et M. Parker connaissait assez bien la juge pour lui demander de passer rapidement en audience. Nous n'allions pas être favorisés, les démarches étaient aussi compliquées pour nous que pour les autres, nous avions juste un rendez-vous assez rapide.

Je passais donc toutes mes soirées avec lui, à tel point que j'apprenais chaque jours davantage sur lui et me liait d'amitié avec ce dernier. Mais j'avais aussi l'impression de redevenir comme avant. Avant que Bella ne fasse irruption dans ma vie. Quand seule ma fille et mon travail comptaient, mais que j'avais besoin de ce travail pour l'élever. Quand je rentrais tard et que je ne m'occupais que d'elle, que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'endormait, quand je la consolais parce qu'elle avait encore fait un cauchemar où je l'abandonnais. Mais avec Bella, les choses avaient changées. Carlie avait trouvé une mère et elle avait enfin compris que nous ne comptions pas l'abandonner et puis, je rentrais plus tôt pour passer du temps avec elle deux. Parce que je les aimais et surtout, parce que j'aimais la vie de famille que nous avions tous les trois.

Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant, mais pour le moment, je devais à tout prix rester un peu plus tard, quitte à négliger mes petites femmes. C'était un mal pour un bien. Il fallait que tout soit parfait afin de gagner cette bataille. Nous étions tous les trois passés chez le psychologue et d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, tout s'était très bien passé. De plus, ma promotion jouerait elle aussi en notre faveur, j'avais largement les moyens pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Les résultats de Bella à l'université étaient aussi un bon point. Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de les fêter, mais elle avait eu d'assez bonnes notes partout et sa moyenne s'élevait à 14.5, ce que je trouvais plus que bien, mais elle préférait rester modeste. Cependant, je savais que la juge prendrait cela en compte, tout comme les témoignages de notre entourage, mais aussi de la famille de Bella.

En effet, Renée, qui se révélait de plus en plus maternelle, ce qui, soit dit en passant effrayait un peu Bella, avait tenu à nous faire une lettre de recommandation. Et qui était mieux placée pour témoigner de notre quotidien qu'une femme qui avait passé plus d'une semaine avec nous, à nous observer, à nous juger et enfin, à nous aimer. Charlie semblait aussi vouloir se battre à nos côté car il m'avait écrit une lettre dans laquelle il me parlait de son amour pour sa fille, mais aussi de son admiration face à notre combat, il souhaitait aussi nous rencontrer au plus vite, ce qui enchantait bien évidemment ma mère qui l'attendait déjà de pied ferme. Bref, nous partions avec les armes bien aiguisées.

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis notre rendez-vous avec mon patron et nous avions aujourd'hui rendez-vous avec la juge. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle nous avait convoqués, si c'était pour une simple audience ou alors pour rendre sa décision, mais je dois avouer que j'angoissais un peu. Alice avait tenu à choisir une tenue pour Bella, qui s'était laissée faire sans même se plaindre. Cette dernière lui avait acheté un tailleur avec une jupe, elle faisait réellement sérieuse dans cette tenue et ce n'était pas plus mal. Alice avait aussi souhaité choisir une tenue pour Carlie qui devait venir avec nous, mais Bella avait voulu faire cela elle-même. Si bien que notre fille se retrouvait dans un jean avec une tunique verte qui contrastait avec ses cheveux coiffés en couettes et ses yeux verts. Elle était à croqué et je me demandais si Bella n'avait pas fait cela exprès pour que la juge tombe en admiration devant notre fille. Je chassais bien vite cette pensée en entendant la sonnette de l'appartement retentir. Bella et Carlie s'éclipsèrent pour terminer de préparer le sac de cette dernière qui refusait de partir sans Cerise et Chocolat. Nous avions déjà bien eu du mal à lui faire abandonner l'idée d'embarquer Myrtille, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas emmener un chat dans un tribunal alors que toute la famille était convoquée, pour elle, Myrtille était un membre à part de notre famille. Ce n'était qu'après une demi-heure de discussion que nous avions réussi à lui faire oublier cette idée.

J'allais donc ouvrir la porte pour trouver sans surprise M. Parker qui venait avec nous au tribunal.

- Bonjour Tom. Dis-je en souriant, c'était devenu une habitude de nous appeler par nos prénoms.

- Bonjour Edward, ta petite famille est prête.

- Il faut voir avec Carlie si elle a terminé de préparer son sac.

- Oui j'ai fini papa ! dit-elle en revenant tout sourire.

- Bonjour M. Parker dit Bella en souriant.

- Ma belle, je vous ai déjà dit un millier de fois de m'appeler Tom quand nous ne sommes pas au travail.

- Je sais, et vous devrez dans doute me le rappeler encore.

- Bonjour M. Parker dit Carlie en sautillant.

- Et bien, tu sembles bien enthousiaste !

- Oui, je suis contente, je ne suis jamais allée voir là où mon papa travaille.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Dit-il en souriant.

- Génial. Dit Carlie en enfilant son manteau avec l'aide de Bella.

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans le bureau du juge, c'est donc une audience privée.

- Va-t-elle rendre sa décision aujourd'hui ? demanda Bella.

- Je ne sais pas du tout.

La conversation ne dura pas plus longtemps car il ne fallait pas nous mettre en retard. Ça aurait été totalement malvenu d'arriver en retard à une audience au tribunal. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le bureau du juge Mylan, une femme d'environ cinquante ans qui semblait réellement bienveillante. Je savais que Tom s'était arrangé pour que nous tombions sur elle car elle était reconnue pour être assez gentille.

- Bonjour Madame Dit Carlie en rentrant la première dans le bureau.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Lui répondit le juge en souriant.

- Bonjour juge Mylan. Dis-je suivi de peu par Bella et Tom.

- Bonjour, installez-vous. Dit-elle en nous montrant trois fauteuils face à elle.

- Merci. Dis-je en prenant Carlie sur les genoux.

- Papa ? me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant à mon oreille.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux aller sur les genoux de maman. Dit-elle en me souriant.

- Bien. Dis-je en la passant à Bella. La juge sourit face à notre échange.

- Bien, alors… commençons tout de suite, au moins nous aurons terminé beaucoup plus vite. Dit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Dit M. Parker en souriant.

- Alors, vous êtes ici pour l'adoption de Carlie Esmé Cullen.

- C'est moi ça ! dit Carlie en sautillant sur les genoux de Bella.

- On sait mon cœur. Dit Bella en lui embrassant les cheveux.

- Bien alors mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi souhaitez-vous adopter miss Cullen ?

- Et bien…. La raison principal est sans doute parce que je l'aime et que je la considère déjà comme ma fille. Je veux juste que ça devienne officiel et qu'il n'y ait plus rien pour nous séparer, je veux que nous devenions une vraie famille aux yeux de la loi. Vous savez, que je sois autorisée à l'accompagner partout sans craindre quoique soit, que je puisse aller la voir à l'hôpital si jamais elle tombe malade…. Enfin, vous voyez tout un tas de choses comme cela.

- Bien. Mais vous ne pensez pas être un peu jeune ?

- L'âge n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que je porte à Carlie.

- Mais vous n'avez pas peur de ne pas être à la hauteur?

- Madame le juge, avez-vous des enfants ? demanda Bella en surprenant tout le monde par sa question.

- Heu…. Oui.

- Alors vous devez savoir que j'ai forcément cette peur, quel parent sait qu'il est à la hauteur. Quel parent ne vit pas avec la peur au ventre ?

- Vous avez raison, cependant, je n'ai pas 21 ans. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Edward a eu Carlie à cet âge là et je trouve qu'il l'a très bien élevée alors je pense que l'âge n'a rien à faire avec ça. dit-elle tout en continuant de sourire.

- Bien. Et toi Carlie, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que Bella soit ta maman ?

- Je veux pas qu'elle soit ma maman, c'est ma maman.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi l'as-tu choisie elle ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a emmené à la patinoire avec Laura, elle est venue manger des gaufres avec nous. Une fois, on est allé faire du shopping avec tatie Alice et on s'est toutes les deux moquée de tatie sans qu'elle ne dise rien. et aussi parce que j'aime bien quand elle me fait des bisous et des câlins, parce qu'elle fait bien à manger aussi. Dit-elle alors que je souriais à Bella.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ho non !! il y a aussi la fois où on a fait une bataille de boule de neige avec toute la famille et qu'elle m'a protégé et aussi parce que j'aime bien quand elle vient me rechercher à l'école. Vous savez, des fois, la maman de Laura ne vient pas alors maman la prend avec nous et on fait nos devoir ensemble. oh et puis aussi parce que quand elle me prend mon bain, on fait des bulles toutes les deux.

- Je crois que madame le juge a compris ma princesse. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Mais attends, j'ai pas fini ! dit-elle.

- Continue. Lui dit le Juge Mylan.

- En fait, je veux que Bella soit ma maman parce que quand je suis avec elle, je sais qu'elle ne partira pas et parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle m'aime et puis, moi aussi je l'aime. Et je sais que tout le monde aime Bella dans la famille, même tonton Em' l'aime bien alors qu'ils se disputent, mais pour rire hein. Et puis papa, il aime aussi Bella. Mais pas comme il aime tatie Alice. Il aime Bella plus que tout au monde ! je le sais parce que j'ai entendu papa lui dire ça une fois. Et que depuis que nous sommes à trois, nous sommes tous contents sans raisons, même Myrtille elle est contente. Et même que je ne fais plus de cauchemars maintenant que maman dort chez nous.

- C'est bon mon ange. dit Bella les larmes aux yeux.

- Attends… Je ne sais plus si j'ai dit à madame que je t'aimais.

- Si, tu lui as dit. Dis-je en caressant les cheveux de ma fille.

- Vous voyez, Dit Bella. C'est juste pour ça que je veux être officiellement sa mère.

- Oui, je vois…. Cependant, il y a un détail non négligeable à votre histoire.

- Lequel ? demanda Tom qui parlait pratiquement pour la première fois.

- Et bien, la mère de cette petite est toujours en vie. Dit-elle en regardant Tom alors que je sentais la colère monter en moi.

- C'est-à-dire que…. dit Tom, prit ce court.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

- Je n'ai vu aucun certificat de décès.

- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas non plus lu son nom sur l'acte de naissance de Carlie. Elle a refusé de la reconnaître, elle a abandonné tous ses droits parentaux. Elle n'a jamais rient fait que la mettre au monde. alors certes, elle m'a fait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux mais c'est tout, elle n'est pas sa mère.

- Et si elle revient ? me demanda le juge.

- Je veux pas qu'elle revienne dit Carlie en commençant à paniquer.

- Chut mon cœur. Dit Bella en la serrant contre elle.

- Mais… tenta la juge.

- Non, je ne veux pas, maman, tu vas pas partir, tu m'avais dit que tu ne partirais pas?? demanda-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes ce qui me brisa le cœur.

- Je…. excusez-moi, je vais aller la calmer dit Bella en se levant avec Carlie et sortant du bureau. Je dus me retenir au siège pour ne pas les rejoindre, mais j'avais un combat à mener.

- Vous voyez pourquoi je refuse que ma fille ait ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec sa mère biologique.

- Je vois Monsieur Cullen mais c'est sa mère. dit-elle en adoucissant le ton.

- Elle n'a de mère que le nom ! Elle n'a jamais voulu de Carlie, elle a souhaité avorté sans même m'en parler ! Quelle femme peut faire cela ? _dis-je en m'emportant un peu_. Elle l'a abandonné à la naissance, renoncé à ses droits, m'a laissé l'élever seul, à 21 ans alors que je faisais toujours mes études. Aucune mère digne de ce nom n'aurait fait ça. dis-je en me calmant un peu.

- Je sais …. Tenta le juge.

- Non, je ne pense pas que vous savez. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de grandir en même temps que sa fille, d'être son seul point de repère, d'être à la fois le père et la mère d'un enfant. De devoir travailler deux fois plus pour être reconnu, de devoir veiller sur le sommeil agité de son enfant pendant cinq ans. Parce que oui, pendant cinq ans, inlassablement, chaque nuit ma fille faisait des cauchemars, elle a tellement peur d'être abandonnée qu'elle n'en dormait plus la nuit. Et je pense que vous ne savez pas ce que à quoi Bella doit faire face. Elle n'a que 21 ans et Carlie lui réclame toute son attention et pourtant, elle répond à toutes ses attentes sans jamais flancher. Elle s'occupe d'elle, tout le temps, travaillant la nuit pour réussir ses études tout en continuant de s'occuper de notre fille. Bella EST la mère de Carlie, car c'est ce que fait une mère non ? se sacrifier pour le bonheur de son enfant. Je pense que maintenant, vous pouvez dire que vous savez.

- Hum…. Oui je pense. Dit-elle un peu gênée alors que je me fustigeais de m'être emporté de la sorte.

- Pardon… je ne souhaitais pas vous manquer de respect.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez été marqué à ce point.

- Tous les deux. Dis-je en pensant à Carlie.

- Tous les deux. Répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'on entendant trois légers coups frappés contre la porte.

- Excusez-moi _dit Bella en revenant s'asseoir avec ma princesse qui souriait à présent malgré les quelques larmes qui restaient dans ses yeux._ Je suis désolée.

- C'est moi. Répondit la juge en regardant Carlie qui ne lâchait pas le cou de Bella.

- Ça va ma puce ? demandais-je à Carlie.

- Oui, je suis désolée…. Je voulais pas pleurer, mais je veux pas voir Candice…. Dit-elle alors que je lui caressais sa petite main.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, je l'ai expliqué à madame le juge.

- Vrai ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Oui, ton papa m'a tout expliqué et je pense que je ne peux pas m'opposer à la famille que vous formez. Dit la juge alors que je sentais une boule d'angoisse se former.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Carlie.

- Je crois que ça veut dire que nous allons devoir signer des papiers. Dit Tom en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que Bella soit ta vraie maman. _Répondit la juge_. Je les avais préparés au cas où, je dois avouer qu'il faut un peu plus de temps habituellement, mais j'ai rarement eu à faire à une famille aussi déterminée.

- Mais c'est légal hein ? demanda Bella les larmes aux yeux.

- Tout à fait légal dit-elle en souriant.

Elle fit passer un papier à Tom qui le lu consenscieusement pendant environ cinq minutes alors que Bella ne lâchait pas ma main, la serrant le plus fortement possible et tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Il sourit, signa le papier et me le fit passer, je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre, si mon avocat était d'accord avec ce morceau de papier, je l'étais aussi. Je le fis passer à Bella qui tremblait comme une feuille. Elle signa fébrile le papier alors que la juge changeait le livret de famille de ma fille.

- Et bien, félicitations mademoiselle Carlie Esmé Cullen, vous avez une nouvelle maman.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai. répondit la juge en souriant.

- Super !! je t'aime ma petite maman chérie. Dit-elle en se jetant au cou de Bella et en l'embrassant partout sur le visage.

- Moi aussi mon amour. Dit-elle en pleurant.

- Merci dis-je au juge en souriant.

- Tout plaisir était pour moi Maitre Cullen, au fait, félicitation pour votre promotion.

- Merci. Dis-je en serrant mes princesses contre moi.

Alors ça y était vraiment, nous étions une famille à part entière à présent ? C'était aussi simple que cela, un petit papier à signer ? Ça me paraissait tellement simple maintenant. Bella était à présent officiellement la mère de ma fille et j'étais sur mon petit nuage, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux et je ne devais ce bonheur qu'à la femme que j'aimais qui s'était battue pour devenir la mère de mon ange. En sortant du tribunal, j'eus la surprise de voir mon père et ma mère adossés à leur voiture. Tom nous laissa pour retourner au bureau, me donnant par la même occasion ma journée et me laissa seul avec mes parents. Visiblement, ils nous attendaient assez anxieux. Mais en voyant le sourire que l'on affichait, ma mère se précipita sur nous et nous serra fortement.

- Oh mes chéris, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

- Merci Esmé. Dit Bella en souriant.

- En même temps, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, n'est-ce pas Carlisle, combien de fois je te l'ai répété ?

- Une bonne centaine de fois depuis dix minutes dit mon père en serrant Bella contre lui.

- Tu as vu mamie, maintenant, Bella est vraiment ma maman.

- Oui, c'est super.

- Oui ! je suis contente.

- Moi aussi.

- Et vous savez quoi, pour fêter cela, demain, on va tous manger au restaurant d'Emmett. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de ma fille.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, j'étais heureux tout simplement et ce soir, nous passerons notre première soirée en temps que vraie famille.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Nana : ** merci beaucoup^^

**Leïla : **faut pas crier, tu risques de faire peur aux gens autour de toi lol. Sinon contente pour savoir que je m'en sors pas trop mal en ce qui concerne le droit, mais bon, là j'ai dit un peu n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre lol^^ merci pour la review.

**Bebe bella cullen : **Je suis contente de voir que tu prennes la peine de me laisser une review malgré le fait que tu n'ais pas d'ordinateur^^

**Gwen : **En effet, c'est une Alice miniature^^ merci pour la review.

***morgane*** : Donc déjà, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout^^ Tu peux toujours me harceler, mais le travail passe avant tout donc je finis de travailler et après, je commence à écrire lol. Merci pour la review^^

**Satuzoki : **merci beaucoup pour la review^^


	19. LIVRE 2: Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde^^_

_Et oui, il y a des moments où j'ai des pulsions et j'ai eu un moment de ce style hier…. Je me suis dit : tiens, si je commençais un nouveau livre parce que je voulais vraiment avancer dans le temps et donc, le voilà^^ En guise de citation pour mon prologue, une chanson de Balavoine avec qui j'ai été bercée, je la trouve très belle, mais de plus, elle se prête bien avec la situation d'Edward._

_**bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_LIVRE 2, prologue_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

**Mon fils, ma bataille**

**by**** Daniel Balavoine**

**Album: Un autre monde**

Ça fait longtemps que t'es partie  
Maintenant  
Je t'écoute démonter ma vie  
En pleurant  
Si j'avais su qu'un matin  
Je serai là, sali, jugé, sur un banc  
Par l'ombre d'un corps  
Que j'ai serré si souvent  
Pour un enfant

Oh  
Tu leur dis que mon métier  
C'est du vent  
Qu'on ne sait pas ce que je serai  
Dans un an  
S'ils savaient que pour toi  
Avant de tous les chanteurs j'étais le plus grand  
Et que c'est pour ça  
Que tu voulais un enfant  
Devenu grand

{Refrain:}  
Oh  
Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille  
Oh  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille

Bien sûr c'est elle qui l'a porté  
Et pourtant  
C'est moi qui lui construis sa vie lentement  
Tout ce qu'elle peut dire sur moi  
N'est rien à côté du sourire qu'il me tend  
L'absence a ses torts  
Que rien ne défend  
C'est mon enfant

{Refrain: x2}  
Oh  
Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille  
Oh  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille

** *** **

***

*

Enfin le mois de Juin, ça faisait des mois que je rêvais du mois de juin !

Juin et son soleil, Juin et ses oiseaux qui chantent, mais surtout, juin et ses vacances. Etant donné que j'étais à l'université, j'avais la chance d'être en vacances au mois de juin, avant les autres, avant les lycéens, avant les collégiens. En posant le pied hors de l'université, j'ai l'impression d'être sur mon petit nuage, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ma fille avec toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. non pas que je l'ai négligée ces derniers temps, mais j'étais un peu stressée et j'avais et je n'étais pas là à cent pour cent là pour elle. Mais à présent, c'est terminé, je vais être là et je vais chouchouter ma princesse mais aussi mon homme.

Dire que cela va faire un an que je me suis trompée d'adresse et voilà où j'en suis à présent. J'ai une famille bien à moi, un homme que j'aime, une fille que je chérie et une belle famille très envahissante. J'ai parcouru du chemin et je pense que je peux dire que je suis devenue une vraie femme. Quand la juge m'a annoncé que ma demande d'adoption avait été acceptée et que nous avions signé les papiers, j'étais totalement euphorique, mais j'avais un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Si bien qu'au début, je préférais rester un peu en retrait, ne pas trop m'impliquer dans les décisions qui concernaient son éducation. Edward me demandait toujours mon avis mais je n'osais pas vraiment le contredire quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il pensait. Il pouvait être vraiment stricte en ce qui concerne sa fille. Et puis, au mois d'avril, il a du partir en voyage d'affaire pendant deux semaines. Ça a été une vraie déchirure pour nous qui n'avions jamais été aussi loin aussi longtemps depuis que nous nous connaissions, mais ça nous avait tout de même fait du bien. J'avais pu jouer mon rôle de mère à fond. J'étais la seule adulte à la maison et j'avais découvert ce qu'était l'autorité. Pas que Carlie était une enfant rebelle, mais il fallait tout le temps la recadrer parce qu'elle était un peu trop enthousiaste ou des choses comme ça. et puis, comme tous les enfants, il lui arrivait de faire des bêtises, alors, je m'étais attachée à faire de mon mieux et visiblement, je ne m'en était pas trop mal sortie. A tel point qu'au retour d'Edward, j'avais pris confiance en moi et je m'impliquais à fond dans son éducation, jouant totalement mon rôle de mère. cela semblait plaire à mon homme. Il paraissait content de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un et il nous arrivait même de nous prnedre la tête, le soir dans notre chambre pour contester telle ou telle décision.

Mais globalement, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Comme pour tout. Nous étions réellement heureux de vivre ensemble, à trois sans aucune embûche. Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Candice n'était pas réapparue dans nos vie. Alice semblait penser qu'elle avait abandonnée, ou alors, elle voulait penser ceci, mais personnellement j'avais de gros doutes. La popularité d'Edward n'avait cessé de croître et il touchait un salaire plus que confortable et je doutais vraiment du fait qu'elle ne veuille pas profiter de cet argent. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je sentais que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant qu'elle ne fasse une nouvelle fois son apparition.

Mais elle pouvait venir. Nous étions prêts à la recevoir. Tout d'abord, j'étais officiellement la mère de Carlie et ce depuis quelques mois et tout se passait très bien. Ensuite, nous avions déjà préparé toutes les armes nécessaires et il était clair que nous les aviosn gardées au cas où. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait pendant tous ces mois, mais il était clair que ça ne pouvait que la desservir car ça nous avait permis de montrer à quel point nous étions une famille soudée et que l'éducation de Carlie n'était pas un problème pour nous deux.

En fait, je pense que Candice était vraiment la seule ombre au tableau. Ma mère s'était vraiment calmée, à en devenir une vraie maman poule. J'avais tout d'abord eu peur, il faut avouer que ma mère maternelle était quelque chose de vraiment effrayant mais elle était devenue totalement gaga devant Carlie, l'autorisant même à l'appeler « mamie ». quand elle avait annoncé ça, j'avais vraiment failli m'étouffer ce qui avait fait rire Edward. Ma mère qui refusait catégoriquement de vieillir semblait s'être fait une raison et venait passer au moins un week-end par mois chez nous. Elle s'entendait très bien avec toute la famille Cullen et s'échangeait même des recettes avec Esmé, même si je doutais un peu du résultat du point de vue de ma mère. Phil avait fait la connaissance de tous les Cullen et avait apprécié jouer au baseball avec eux. Nous avions vraiment l'air d'être une vraie famille, comme celle que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir. Ma mère m'avait même confié à plusieurs reprises à quel point elle était contente que le destin ait placé Edward sur mon chemin.

Mon père quant à lui n'avait pas encore eu la joie de rencontrer Edward et Carlie, mais il ne semblait attendre que cela. Il souhaitait nous rejoindre, mais ne le pouvait pas avec son travail. Un policier ne prenait jamais de vacances selon lui car les criminels ne prenaient jamais de vacances non plus. Comme si Forks regorgeait de criminels….. enfin, j'avais décidé de ne pas le contrarier et je lui avais promis que nous passerions le voir pendant nos vacances. Seattle n'était qu'à environ deux heures de routes de Forks, mais mon père tenait à ce que nous passion un peu plus que deux jours chez lui. Depuis deux mois, nous l'avions régulièrement au téléphone. En fait, au début c'était ma mère qui lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec notre petite famille et il avait donc tenu à parler tout de même à Edward même si ce n'était que par téléphone. Et depuis cette première conversation, ils semblaient tous les deux très amis et mon père attendait avec impatience les vacances pour entendre les aventures de Carlie de vive voix.

Esmé et Carlisle restaient fidèles à eux-même ; des grands parents totalement en adoration devant leurs petits enfants. Carlie allait de plus en plus dormir chez eux avec Laura et ses cousins cousines. j'avais l'impression d'avoir adopté Laura en plus d'avoir adopté Carlie, non pas que ça me dérange, mais je me sentais vraiment mal par rapport à Dan et Lauren, même si je n'aimais pas cette dernière. Elle était revenue à l'attaque d'Edward la semaine dernière ce qui avait provoqué un fou rire de la part de mon homme. Logiquement, Dan devait demander le divorce la semaine prochaine et les attaques incessante de sa femme sur mon homme allaient sans aucun doute jouer en ma faveur. Bref, pour en revenir à Esmé et Carlisle, ils continuent de nous inviter tous les dimanches et nous n'avons toujours pas le droit de mettre la main à la patte pour les élever. Cependant, ma relation avec eux ne cessait de s'intensifier, avec Carlisle parce qu'Edward tenait à chaque fois à ce que j'aille chez lui quand j'avais un petit bobo et avec Esmé parce durant l'absence d'Edward, j'avais pris l'habitude de lui téléphoner lorsque j'avais un tout petit problème avec Carlie. Elle me prodiguait un grand nombre de conseil, toujours en se mettant en retrait.

Emmett était lui aussi toujours fidèle à lui-même, taquin, chiant, pas discret, mais le cœur sur la main. Il m'avait même offert un job de serveuse dans son restaurant quand je m'étais plainte de ne pas avoir de travail pour participer aux frais de la famille, mais je ne voulais pas rester loin de Carlie tous les soirs. De même que pendant les vacances qui se profilaient, Edward avait catégoriquement refusait que je prenne un travail d'été, il voulait que je passe mes vacances avec notre fille qui était selon lui un travail à plein temps. Bref, j'avais refusé la proposition d'Emmett et il ne m'en avait même pas tenu rigueur. Rosalie était elle aussi fidèle à elle-même : une vraie maman poule. Elle ne reprendrait le travail qu'en septembre, afin de s'occuper encore plus de Matéo qui devenait de plus en plus mignon et qui me donnait de plus en plus envie d'avoir un enfant.

Enfin, il y avait Alice, ma petite et folle Alice. Nos journées shopping qui m'épuisaient, ses discours interminables sur l'amour, sur la politique, sur la mode. Parfois, je devenais vraiment folle. je comprenais à présent les réactions d'Edward à son égard, il m'arrivait aussi de m'énerver contre elle, mais ça ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps. Nous mangions le plus souvent ensemble le midi, quand je ne rejoignais pas Edward à son bureau. Alice restait Alice, et ce même quand elle était avec Jazz. C'était sans doute le plus en retrait de la famille, mais je l'adorais et je comprenais pourquoi Edward l'avait choisi comme meilleur ami. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils faisaient vraiment les quatre cent coups, à tel point que j'en oubliais qu'il était Jasper, le psychologue qui tentait à chaque seconde de me convaincre que non, ma mère n'était pas folle mais que toutefois, elle devrait passer le voir un jour.

Je sortais de la faculté, sachant que mes résultats allaient être affichés sur internet dans même pas une heure. j'étais totalement stressée face à cette échéance. Non mais c'est vrai, j'allais savoir si j'allais être ou non diplomée… mais je tentais de me convaincre que ce n'était si important, au pire, je passerais les rattrapages. Mais ça ne marchait pas, je voulais vraiment être à cent pour cent tranquille pour nos vacances. surtout qu'Edward avait réussi à avoir un mois. Un mois entier que nous allions passé tous ensemble plus quelques jours par ci par là. Et oui, avoir Tom dans la poche était réellement un point positif pour nous, il pouvait s'absenter plus tôt pour être avec nous. De plus, avec le nombre d'affaires qu'il avait gagnées en quelques mois, il pouvait se permettre de ne pas travailler pendant un mois, il avait fait gagner assez d'argent à son cabinet.

Arrivée à l'appartement, je pris rapidement le courrier et couru rejoindre Alice qui était sans douté déjà chez moi. Elle avait fini une heure plus tôt que moi et était donc passée prendre Carlie au jardin d'enfant. Je montais donc quatre à quatre les marches, saluant Dan au passage et déposais le courrier dans l'entrée. Alice était bel et bien là, assise dans le canapé à côté de Carlie qui dessinait. Son ordinateur sur les genoux, actualisant sans cesse la page.

- Maman ! dit Carlie en sautant dans mes bras.

- Hey mon ange, tu as passé une bonne journée ? demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Alice.

- Oui, très bonne dit-elle en recommençant son dessin.

- Alors ? demandais-je à Alice.

- Toujours pas en ligne…. Ça me tue, comment ils peuvent être aussi long, ils avaient dit à 16h, il est 17h !

- Ils vont arriver Alice, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en allumant mon ordinateur portable.

- Si, je veux savoir !

- Je croyais que tu devais attendre Jasper.

- Si tu crois que je peux attendre, et puis, ils arrivent.

- Ils ?

- Oui, il est passé chercher Edward et ils sont sur la route. Edward ne voulait pas rater ça.

- Génial, voilà qui ne me met pas encore plus la pression.

- Tout va bien se passer. Dit la voix d'Edward qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui joue ton avenir. Dit Alice.

- Je te rappelle que je suis passé par là ! dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ha !!! c'est bon, ils sont là. Criais-je en affichant ma page.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Bebe bella cullen **: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que tu vives ma fiction à fond^^

**Leïla **: C'est bien, je suis fière de toi de ne pas avoir crié ! Merci à toi pour la review.

**Elisaa** : et oui, c'était mon rêve de petite fille. Perso Ambidextre, je l'ai toujours été, je fais même des concours avec une amie, celle qui écrit le plus vite de la main gauche… ( oui, je sais, c'est grave) je navigue à flux tendu… ça c'est de l'expression dis donc, je ne connaissais pas^^

**Gwen **: merci beaucoup pour la review^^

**Sand :** contente que mon écriture te plaise et merci pour la review.

**Nala95 :** honnêtement, je n'ai aucune fréquence pour les chapitre, je publie quand j'ai le temps d'écrire. Je tente de faire le plus souvent, mais ça dépend de mon travail. Et l'affaire Candice n'est pas encore bouclée^^


	20. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Alors, voilà sans doute le dernier chapitre avant jeudi prochain ou même un peu plus tard. En effet, mes cours reprennent et j'ai de nouveau un exposé à préparer donc moins de temps pour écrire. Cependant, j'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres vous plaira et vous permettra de patienter. Si j'ai un peu de temps et internet dans la semaine, je vous posterais peut-être un chapitre, mais je ne vous promets rien._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Jasper était passé me chercher au bureau de bonne heure, heureusement qu'il était passé parce que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Je tenais vraiment à être présent avec Bella pour ses résultats. Si elle avait son diplôme, elle pourrait commencer une formation dans le domaine qu'elle souhaitait et avoir un travail digne de ce nom. Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis plusieurs mois, depuis mon voyage à Atlanta d'ailleurs. Elle avait pris en assurance vis-à-vis de Carlie et elle était une vraie maman, aimante et souriante à souhait. Jasper était donc venu passer me prendre et nous avions pris la direction de mon appartement pour rejoindre nos femmes.

Lorsque nous entrions dans ce dernier Bella était assise dans le canapé à côté d'Alice et toutes les deux avaient leurs ordinateurs sur les genoux, je souris à cette vision. Ma sœur semblait vraiment stressée, en même temps, elle l'était tout le temps et Bella…. Elle le laissait beaucoup moins paraître et pourtant, je sentais que tout comme Alice, elle angoissait réellement. Entre elles deux, ma petite fille dessinait à quatre pattes par terre. Je tentais de rassurer Bella en allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que Jasper faisait la même chose avec Alice. Le cri de Bella me sortit de ma torpeur et je la vis trembler en actualisant sa page. Je me penchais sur elle pour y lire ce simple petit mot : « admis ». Le cri hystérique d'Alice me fit comprendre qu'elle l'avait aussi, mais rien ne comptait vraiment plus que le regard embué de Bella qui se tournait vers moi. Elle affichait un grand sourire et posa son ordinateur sur la table basse pendant qu'Alice faisait le tour du salon en effectuant la danse de la victoire d'Emmett sous le regard amusé de Jasper. Bella se retourna vers moi et se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément.

- Félicitations lui chuchotais-je quand elle s'éloigna de moi.

- Merci. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont maman et tatie ? demanda Carlie à Jasper.

- Elles ont eu leur diplôme. Lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.

- Bah, on le savait qu'elles allaient l'avoir dit ma princesse en regardant sa mère.

- Ce n'était pas certain répondit Bella d'un ton catégorique. Puis elle se leva pour rejoindre Alice dans sa danse de la victoire.

- Genre… me glissa Jasper en souriant.

- Bon, les filles, je vous conseille d'aller vous préparer parce que ce soir, je vous emmène au restaurant pour fêter ça !

- Il faut que je téléphone à ma mère dit Bella en souriant.

Elle affichait un sourire qui faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. J'aimais quand elle était dans cet état qui la rapprochait tant de Carlie. Elle s'exila un moment dans notre chambre, Carlie la suivant de près pour téléphoner à sa mère. Je regardais Alice revenir près de nous en souriant.

- Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qui te tracasse depuis tout ce temps ? demanda ma sœur en souriant.

- Comment sais-tu que quelque chose me tracasse ?

- Je te connais. Allez, craches le morceau.

- Je…. j'aurais besoin que tu occupes Bella demain et que tu passes chercher Carlie au jardin d'enfant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux aller à Forks.

- A Forks, mais pourquoi ? me demanda Jasper.

- Oh mon dieu !! dit Alice en commençant à sautiller partout.

- Lily ! Calmes-toi dit Jasper en souriant.

- Mais tu vas…. Oh mon dieu. Je suis si contente.

- Personnellement, je ne comprends pas tout alors si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer. Dit Jasper en se renfrognant un peu.

- Il veut aller à Forks ! dit Alice comme si ça répondait à toutes les questions que pouvaient se poser Jasper.

- Et ???

- Le père de Bella habite Forks. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je sais ça ! Attends, tu veux aller vois le père de Bella, mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, ça fait un petit moment que j'y réfléchis, mais maintenant qu'elle a son diplôme, qu'elle est officiellement la mère de Carlie…. Enfin, je vais aller demander sa main à son père.

- Sérieux ?! tu vas faire ça ? me demanda Jasper.

- Il semblerait.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu y penses.

- Depuis l'adoption je pense. Tu vois, c'est super rapide et tout, mais je sais que c'est elle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre plus longtemps.

- Si tu es sûr de toi, fais-le. Répondit Alice.

- Donc tu y vas demain ?

- Oui, j'ai pris un jour de congés et je pars demain matin.

- Wahoo.

Je souris face à la réaction de Jasper mais nous ne pûmes poursuivre notre conversation car déjà Bella revenait dans le salon, se blottissant contre moi. J'aimais cette femme, plus que quiconque sur terre et je voulais vraiment faire d'elle ma femme à part à entière. Je voulais tout partager avec elle et cela faisait un bon moment que je pensais au mariage, mais je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses, j'avais donc décidé d'attendre de voir si elle avait eu son diplôme. Ce qui était le cas à présent et donc plus rien de me retenait. Cependant, avant de lui demander, il faudrait que j'aille voir son père, c'était comme ça, je n'avais jamais imaginé faire les choses autrement que dans les règles et pour cela, il fallait que je fasse la connaissance de ce dernier et surtout, il faudrait qu'il accepte. J'angoissais un peu, mais je savais que j'aurais l'appuie de Renée ne serait-ce que par téléphone.

Le soir venu, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous dans le restaurant de mon frère avec toute ma famille pour fêter dignement la réussite aux examens d'Alice et de Bella. Les deux étaient totalement sur un petit nuage de même que ma mère et mon père qui ne cessaient de les féliciter sous les regards amusés d'Emmett qui trouvait plus que normal qu'elles aient leur diplôme du premier coup. Mon père commença cependant à s'inquiéter de l'avenir des deux filles.

- Oh papa, on y pensera en septembre s'il te plait.

- Mais autant y penser tout de suite !

- Papa. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Je voulais juste dire que je pouvais t'avoir une formation dans un musée si tu le souhaitais. Dit-il à Bella en souriant.

- Une formation ?

- Oui, tu continuerais d'étudier, mais en même temps, tu travaillerais auprès d'un conservateur, tout en étant payé.

- Et bien….

- Mais les enfants ont raison, nous en reparlerons plus tard, rien ne presse. Dit-il en souriant.

- D'accord.

Je souris à mon père pour le remercier, après tout, s'il avait trouvé une formation c'est qu'il s'était renseigné et je savais que Bella souhaitait plus que tout travailler dans un musée. Cependant la discussion sur leur avenir s'acheva bien vite au profit d'une ambiance bien plus festive. Je ne cessais de jeter des regards à Bella et je souris quand je sentis sa main serrer mon genou. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette sensation, ma petite femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je passais mon bras autour de se taille et lui embrassait tendrement la tempe.

Comme je m'en doutais, la soirée c'était très bien passée, la joie était au rendez-vous et en rentrant à l'appartement, je mis Carlie au lit en lui embrassant tendrement le front. Mon sourire ne pouvait quitter mon visage et en rentrant dans la chambre, je vis Bella assise sur le lit qui me regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir mon cadeau ?

- Ton cadeau ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Oui, mon cadeau, j'ai eu mon diplôme !

- Et tu l'as eu pour avoir un cadeau ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Non, mais….

Elle me fit un sourire carnassier et déboutonna lentement ma chemise avant de m'embrasser la mâchoire.

- j'en ai eu envie toute la soirée. Dit-elle en enlevant ma chemise.

- J'avais cru remarquer dis-je en jouant avec les bretelles de sa robe.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour je t'aimerais moins ? demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je n'espère pas. dis-je en la portant et en la déposant sur le lit.

- Oui, mais je t'aime tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

- Bienvenue au club. Lui dis-je en lui enlevant sa robe.

- Finalement, je pense que je t'aimerais toute ma vie, surtout quand tu me regardes comme ça. dit-elle en m'enlevant mon pantalon.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si tu allais me manger. Dit-elle en glissant ses mains dans mon boxer.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Dis-je en lui baissant sa culotte.

- Alors j'attends….

Elle n'attendit pas vraiment longtemps puisque je fondais aussitôt contre sa bouche, l'embrassant avec toute la passion que je pouvais comporter en moi. Son petit discours sur l'amour qu'elle me portait n'avait fait que mon conforter dans ce que j'allais faire. Elle allait m'aimer toute sa vie, qu'à cela ne tienne, moi aussi je l'aimerais toute ma vie. Et encore plus quand elle entama un moment de va et vient sur mon membre et je ne pus que gémir face à ce geste si érotique. Sentir sa petite main s'enroulait autour de mon sexe m'envoyait toujours au paradis. Dans un même temps, je fis glisser ma main le long de sa fente intime ce qui lui valu un spasme de plaisir. Plus les secondes passaient, plus son regard devenait vitreux et nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Cependant, nous avions passés toute la soirée à se chercher l'un l'autre et je ne voulais plus attendre. Sans même la prévenir, je la pénétrais d'un coup de rein qui la fit pousser un cri que je ne pu étouffer tant il était inattendu. Elle attacha ses jambes autour de ma taille et bougeait son bassin en même temps que je lui donnais un coup de rein, venant toujours plus vite et plus fort à ma rencontre. Je lui pris ses mains pour les tenir au dessus de sa tête et ne faisait plus preuve d'aucune tendresse, je voulais simplement la voir à son paroxysme, là où elle était la plus belle. Quand ce moment arriva enfin, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant désespérément. Je ne fus pas long à venir après elle et m'écroulait de tout mon poids contre son petit corps que j'aimais tant chérir. Oui. Demain j'irais voir son père et je lui montrerais à quel point j'aimais sa fille.

** *** **

***

*

Le lendemain, j'étais dans la voiture en direction de Forks, Alice avait réussi à emmener Bella dans une journée cinéma et shopping ce qui allait les occuper jusqu'à environ 19h, ce qui me laissait largement le temps de revenir à l'heure. Le panneau de la petite bourgade de Forks se fit enfin voir et je sentais l'appréhension me gagner, je ne le connaissais pas et j'allais certainement me faire rembarrer. Mais j'étais un homme et j'aimais sa fille, je ne pouvais pas avoir peur de lui. Je ne savais pas où il habitait, mais il était évident qu'à cette heure-ci, il devait se trouver au commissariat de police. Je n'eus pas vraiment de mal à le trouver, ce n'était pas comme si la ville de Forks était une grande ville dans laquelle on pouvait se perdre. Je me garais sur le minuscule parking de ce dernier et entrait dans le bâtiment. Je fis face à un jeune homme, sans doute l'adjoint du shérif ou un truc du style.

- Hum… bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Charlie Swan.

- Vous êtes ? me demanda-t-il d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Edward Cullen.

- Connais' pas de Cullen ici.

- Lui me connait dis-je sans me défaire de mon sourire.

- Bien.

Il lui fallu cinq minutes pour annoncer à Charlie que j'étais là, à croire que les gens des petites villes préféraient vraiment rester entre eux. Je ne m'attardais pas sur mes à priori, j'avais quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que de papoter intérieurement sur les gens d'une petite ville. Je fus enfin autorisé à entrer dans le bureau du chef Swan et il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, ce qui m'étonna un peu.

- Bonjour Monsieur Swan.

- Allons, appelles-moi Charlie Edward. Renée m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

- Je dois reconnaître que Renée ne semble pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche.

- Et encore, tu n'as passé qu'un peu plus d'une semaine avec elle…. Dit-il en souriant.

- Dois-je avoir peur pour l'avenir ? demandais-je alors qu'il me montrait le fauteuil pour que je m'asseye.

- C'est bon Randy, tu peux nous laisser. Dit-il en s'adressant à son agent.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas trop….

- Il se méfie de tous ceux qu'il ne connait pas. Bella et Carlie ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Heu non…. J'avais besoin de vous voir seul à seul.

- Ha bon pourquoi ?

- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. On ne se connait pas, mais si Renée vous a vraiment tout dit, vous savez que j'aime vraiment votre fille et nous sommes heureux tous les trois. Enfin, je…. je voudrais vous demander sa main.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer.

- Je veux épouser votre fille.

- Mais elle n'a que 21 ans.

- Je sais, mais nous nous aimons.

- Mais parfois cela ne suffit pas, regardes Renée et moi. Pourquoi ne pas attendre.

- Parce que je sais que c'est elle, et que nous ne sommes pas vous Charlie.

- Oui mais….

- Vous savez, j'ai retourné cela pendant trois mois dans ma tête, ce n'est pas une décision que je prends à la légère, je sais tout ce que ça peut impliquer, mais je veux vraiment épouser Bella. Au-delà de l'engagement symbolique, je veux que la loi reconnaisse notre union, que nous soyons une vraie famille avec tous le même nom de famille et je veux que quoiqu'il arrive, elle soit à l'abri du besoin.

- Et si vous veniez à divorcer, tu serais près à lui laisser la moitié de ce que tu possèdes ?

- Oui. Parce que je sais que rien ne pourra compenser l'amour que je peux éprouver pour elle en ce moment même.

- Et Carlie, tu y as pensé ? la garde partagée alors qu'elle n'est pas biologiquement sa mère.

- Oui, mais elle l'est aux yeux de la loi alors que nous soyons mariés ou non, elle aura toujours des droits sur Carlie. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Je vois que tu as déjà réfléchit à tout.

- Je suis avocat, c'est mon métier.

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé à elle ? je veux dire, je ne peux pas dire oui à sa place.

- Je sais, je vais bien évidemment lui demander, mais j'ai été élevée comme cela. Mon père est originaire d'Angleterre et là bas, les traditions sont toujours respectées. Et il est de tradition de demander l'autorisation du père de la mariée avant de le demander à la mariée.

- Et si je te dis non ?

- J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité…. Mais qu'importe, c'est plutôt une bénédiction que je vous demande….

- Ma réponse importe peu alors ? dit il en souriant.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aime votre fille et je passerais ma vie avec elle avec ou sans votre avis, enfin, si elle le veut elle.

- Comme si elle allait refuser. Dit Charlie en souriant alors que je commençais légèrement à me tendre.

-On ne sait jamais.

- Allons Edward, ne doutes pas là-dessus. Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Si vous le dites…..

- Pour en revenir à notre sujet initial…. Tu as ma bénédiction. Mais attention, au moindre faux pas, je te mets en prison. Dit-il en me souriant.

- Je viendrais me livrer de moi-même. dis-je en sentant mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine.

- Tu penses avoir fait le plus dur ? attends, tu ne lui as pas encore demandé. Tu as choisi la bague ?

- Je dois aller demander à mon père la bague de ma grand-mère paternelle…

- Et bien, bon courage.

- Merci Charlie.

- Chef, on a un appel, le chat de madame Kinsley est coincé dans un arbre. Dit Randy alors que j'avais du mal à me retenir de rire.

- On y va Randy. Au fait, je te présente mon futur beau-fils. Dit en se levant et posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Votre beau-fils ? avec Bella ?

- Hum…. Oui, je ne me souviens pas avoir une autre fille.

- Oh, je pensais qu'elle était avec Mike. Dit-il en souriant.

- Et non, il faut te mettre à jour, ce jeune homme talentueux va l'épouser.

- Oh.

Rien que le prénom de Mike m'avait provoqué un hérissement de poils. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais déjà eu à faire à lui depuis que je sortais avec Bella, mais savoir qu'elle avait eu quelqu'un avant moi me rendait toujours un peu jaloux. Je supposais que c'était une réaction normale. Et puis, je n'allais pas m'attarder là-dessus, après tout, j'allais passer ma vie avec Bella, j'allais lui demander de m'épouser et j'espérais qu'elle dirait oui, mais avant cela, je devais demander la bague de ma grand-mère. Je rentrais à Seattle un sourire gravé sur mon vissage.

En arrivant à l'appartement, mes petites femmes n'étaient pas encore rentrées du shopping avec Alice et je décidais donc de lire notre courrier que nous avions abandonné dans l'entrée la veille. Confortablement installé dans le canapé, je passais rapidement sur les factures et les publicités pour tomber sur une lettre du tribunal. Je n'avais aucune affaire de prévue, aucune comparution et poussé par ma curiosité, j'ouvris la lettre en entendant les pas de mes princesses dans le couloir.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Mlle Cullen:** Contente d'avoir une petite nouvelle sur l'histoire^^ en ce qui concerne la grossesse, j'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais non, pas tout de suite, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ;)

**Gwen :** moi aussi j'adore cette chanson^^

**Bebe bella cullen :**merci beaucoup pour la review. et il ne fallait pas être frustrée lol

**Leïla :**merci beaucoup pour les félicitation, contente que ce premier livre t'ai plu et dans le second, les choses vont un peu évoluer et bouger^^


	21. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'avais l'espoir de pouvoir vous publier rapidement ce chapitre, mais internet a décidé de ne plus fonctionner au moment de publier donc je m'en excuse^^ par contre, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux non inscrits par manque de temps parce que je publie à partir de la fac ( en plein cours, honte sur moi)_

_ Bref, voici donc un chapitre du point de vue de Bella._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais eu mes examens et j'étais vraiment heureuse, mais ce matin, tout était un peu différent. J'étais en vacances et je me retrouvais obligée d'aller faire du shopping avec Alice. Je n'en avais pas envie mais il fallait que je lui fasse plaisir et de plus, Edward avait tenu à ce que j'y aille avec elle, il m'avait eu à l'usure et à la persuation. De toute façon, ce ne serait l'affaire que d'une journée et après, nous ferions autre chose et puis, j'avais obtenu le droit d'aller flâner un peu à la librairie. La persuasion aussi parce qu'il fallait des nouveaux vêtements à Carlie pour l'été. Nous n'avions pas parlé de vacances, mais ses vêtements étaient trop petits et Alice avait l'habitude de lui refaire sa garde robe pendant les je n'allais pas aller à l'encontre de ses envies. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à gagner quelques heures et au lieu de commencer notre journée shopping à 8h, elle viendrait me chercher à 10h.

J'étais donc restée tranquillement dans mon lit pendant qu'Edward avait conduit Carlie au jardin d'enfant mais il m'avait vite rejoint. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, il ne commençait le travail qu'à 10h et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il était venu s'allonger contre moi et m'avait serré tendrement, m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je ne veux pas y aller. Dis-je en me serrant plus contre lui.

- Penses que tu vas passer une excellente journée en compagnie de tes deux meilleures amies.

- Tu sais que c'est franchement suspect ?

- Quoi ?

- Toi, qui me conseille d'aller faire du shopping.

- En quoi ?

- Avant, tu me disais que si je ne souhaitais pas y aller, je n'y étais pas obligée.

- Avant, tu ne partais pas en vacances en Californie et avant, tu n'avais pas ton petit ami qui avait donné carte blanche à sa sœur pour refaire ta garde robe et celle de ta fille.

- Carte blanche ?

- Tu sais que tu fais un tri sélectif vraiment étrange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te dire que je voulais que nous partions en vacances en Californie et toi, tu retiens uniquement le fait que tous tes achats son payés.

- Edward… dis-je en me retournant.

- Quoi ?

- La Californie, je ne peux pas, c'est bien trop…

- Chut, je veux te payer cela, je veux que ma fille aille en vacances à Los Angeles et il est clair et net que tu viendras avec nous.

- Mais tu n'as pas à dépenser de l'argent pour moi.

- Tu ne travailles pas et personnellement, je gagne assez d'argent pour nous offrir cela alors je veux le faire, je veux te combler de cadeaux et je veux que tu apprennes à en profiter.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te le propose. Si tu avais été avec moi que pour profiter de mon argent, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de passer par là où nous sommes passés. Alors laisses moi te remercier.

- Je….

- S'il te plait.

- Ok, ok, mais rien de trop extravagant !

- Je ne pourrais pas changer la Californie tu sais…

- Je ne parle pas de la Californie, mais des vêtements.

- Alors là, c'est Alice et je pense que j'aurais moins de mal à changer la Californie qu'elle.

Devant son sourire moqueur, je ne pu que le lui rendre. Cet homme me rendait totalement folle, sa façon de sourire, de me toucher, de me regarder. Je sentais une nouvelle fois le désir m'envahir, mon bas ventre s'enflammer violemment, une sensation qui fut accrue quand je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mon corps pour remonter sous la chemise que j'avais passé après nos ébats de la nuit. Il fit basculer mon corps sous le sien et ses mains continuèrent leur voyage vers ma poitrine. Il la cajola un long moment puis défit les boutons de ma chemise et ouvrit les pans de cette dernière. Il commença à passer doucement sa main sur ma poitrine, une caresse superficielle, mais qui déclencha un grand nombre de frissons partout dans mon corps. Puis, de superficielle, sa caresse s'était approfondie et il pinça légèrement mes pointes durcies ce qui me provoqua un gémissement incontrôlée et je le regardais avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Navrée… dis-je en mettant ma tête dans son cou.

- Lâches toi mon amour. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Dit-il en faisant descendre sa bouche vers ma poitrine.

Je le sentais sourire contre cette dernière alors que je me sentais doucement partir vers les méandres du plaisir. il fondit son corps davantage contre le mien et je sentis alors son sexe - en érection. J'aimais sentir tout ce que je pouvais lui provoquer et ça, c'était sans doute l'une des réactions que je préférais avec la réaction ultime, témoin de son plaisir. je frottais mon bassin contre son aine pour tenter de soulager un peu cette sensation de manque qui grandissais en moi. Puis, sans le prévenir, je glissais la main contre son membre ce qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Je profitais de sa baisse de régime pour le retourner et le dominer de tout mon corps. Je lui embrassais tendrement le cou et descendit doucement vers son torse. J'aimais son torse, il n'était pas très musclé, mais tellement masculin. Dans un éclair de géni, je me rendis compte que j'aimais tout de lui, chaque partie de son corps, chaque geste qu'il faisait envers moi. Ma bouche poursuivie sa descente infernale pour atteindre son pénis qui semblait dressé pour moi. Timidement je posais ma bouche contre l'extrémité de ce dernier.

- Merde Bella, arrête !

- Pas envie… dis-je en donnant un petit coup de langue sur ce dernier.

- Bella….

- Laisses-toi faire.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et je continuais cette « caresse ». je n'en avais jamais été adepte, d'ailleurs, je ne devais l'avoir fait qu'une ou deux fois dans ma vie, mais je voulais vraiment faire plaisir à Edward et ses gémissements de plaisir qui envahissaient la pièce me confirmait qu'il aimait vraiment ça. je m'aidais de mes mains et continuais cette caresse. Cependant, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour venir, et dans , ce que nous pourrions appeler un sursaut de lucidité, il éloigna ma tête et la releva pour m'embrasser d'une manière si tendre que mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il me retourna et commença à cajoler mes lèvres intimes et eu un sourire en voyant que j'étais déjà prête pour l'accueillir. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et entra en moi avec un grand sourire. Dieu que j'aimais cette sensation, celle de l'avoir en moi, de le sentir me compléter totalement, et aussi celle de le sentir bouger en moi, comme si c'était sa place. C'était toujours la même chose ; à chaque fois que je le sentais en moi, j'avais l'impression d'être là où je devais être. J'aimais cet homme plus que ma propre vie et j'aimais cette sensation, je l'aimais. ce fut mes dernières pensées cohérentes avant de m'abandonner complémente au plaisir et d'hurler ma jouissance et mon bonheur. Ma respiration était totalement erratique.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- Moi aussi. Répondis-je en dégageant son front des mèches pleines de sueur qui l'encombrait.

- Tu es si belle.

- Tu parles ! il faudrait que j'aille me laver si je ne veux pas que ta sœur me tue.

- Je ne la laisserais jamais faire.

- Tu la laisses bien m'emmener faire du shopping.

- Je croyais que je venais de me faire pardonner ça.

- A moitié. Il faudra retravailler un peu là-dessus.

- Tu vas me tuer Bella Swan.

- Je doute un peu.

** *** **

***

*

C'était définitif, je haïssais le tyran Alice Cullen surtout quand elle avait décidé de me rendre totalement folle. elle ne cessait de me montrer des vêtements que je ne voudrais jamais mettre. Non mais honnêtement, si elle pensait que j'allais mettre un bikini, elle se trompait lourdement. Et à côté de moi, Angela ne m'aidait pas du tout. J'allais vraiment devenir folle si je restais dans ce magasin avec elle, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas leur faire faux-bond.

Elle me força à entrer une nouvelle fois dans la cabine pour essayer un nouveau maillot de bain.

- Mais Alice, je sais que ça ne m'ira pas.

- Bella Swan, tant que tu n'auras pas tout essayé, nous ne partirons pas d'ici.

- Mais…

- Maman, s'il te plait…. Me dit Carlie en me faisant une petite moue.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as promis Alice, mais je te jure que tu me le paieras.

- Mais je ne lui ai rien promis.

- Mouais.

- Tiens, tu essayeras ce paréo aussi.

Elle avait dit cela en me poussant dans la cabine d'essayage, il ne me fallu que deux minutes pour passer le tout. Quand je sortis, j'eus la surprise de voir les sœurs Denalis assises en face de la cabine, Carlie sur les genoux de sa marraine.

- Oh mon Dieu, Bella, ce maillot de bain te va à ravir.

- Oh mon dieu, Alice, on dirait que tu parles comme une adolescente.

- Idiote !

- Non, c'est toi là.

- En tout cas, elle a raison, ça te va à ravir. Me dit Tanya en souriant.

- Merci. Lui dis-je en rougissant.

- Mais de rien.

- Alors on prends celui-là, va te rhabiller Bella.

Je rentrais dans la cabine, trop heureuse de pouvoir m'habiller et ne pas m'exhiber en maillot de bain devant tout le monde. quand ce fut au tour d'Angela, Carlie vint s'asseoir sur moi et se serra un peu plus contre moi.

- Tu crois qu'on a bientôt fini ? me demanda Carlie.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ? me demanda Tanya.

- Elle m'a embarqué à 10h ce matin, et j'ai failli me faire tuer.

- Alice a toujours été folle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Carlie, tu viens voir s'il te plait. Dit Alice alors que ma fille courrait vers elle.

- Tout se passe bien ? me demanda Irina avec Solicitude ?

- Je crois oui.

- Pas de nouvelle de l'autre ? me demanda Tanya avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

- Pas encore, Edward pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas, mais j'ai des doutes.

- Même si c'est le cas, nous serons là, tu le sais. Je sais que l'on ne s'est jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé, mais honnêtement, nous serons là pour vous.

- Merci Tanya, vraiment.

- C'est normal. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que l'on avait pas vu les Cullen aussi heureux.

Je remerciais Tanya d'un sourire qu'elle me rendit aussitôt. Finalement, nous quittions les magasins, les bras chargés de sacs. J'étais certaine d'être rhabillée pour dix ans, mais je savais que c'était beaucoup espérer avec Alice. J'étais heureuse de retourner à mon appartement, me blottir dans les bras de mon homme et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Je souris à cette pensée et ouvris la porte alors que ma fille restait en arrière parlant avec Kate qui était revenue avec nous. Je posais mes sacs dans l'entrée et avançais dans le salon. Mais je fus stoppais dans mon élan par la vision qui s'offrait devant moi. Edward avait levé les yeux vers moi, rouges des larmes qu'il versait. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter un moment face à cette vision. Je me retournais vers l'entrée et surtout vers Alice qui du lire dans mon regard à quel point j'étais perdue.

- Je… gardes moi Carlie s'il te plait.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Carlie, mon cœur, tu vas aller chez tatie, elle a besoin d'aide pour ranger ses vêtements.

- Tu viens me rechercher après ?

- Oui mon ange.

Je lui souris et lui fit un baiser sur le front en lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Elles ne trainèrent pas à quitter mon appartement et je pus me diriger vers mon homme. Il était resté à la même place mais ne me jeta même pas un regard cette fois. Je couru vers lui et le pris dans mes bras, il était clair que je ne pouvais le laisser comme cela tout seul. Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et le serrais contre moi, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?

- Je… je suis en colère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien, il fallait que tout se passe bien et ça recommence. Dit-il alors que ses larmes recommençaient à tomber.

- Chut mon amour. Dis-je ne le serrant contre moi.

- Regardes !

- Il m'avait tendu une lettre avec un cachet du tribunal.

_A M. Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Suite à une demande de garde de Candice Anna Danigan envers la personne de Carlie Esmé Cullen, vous êtes convoqué au tribunal pour une audition. Cette dernière aura lieu le 15 juin à 15h._

_Veuillez agréer mes salutations distingués._

_Elsa Kiara, greffier._

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais totalement horrifiée et pourtant, aucune larme ne venait, j'étais en colère, tout simplement. Je jetais la lettre et serrais Edward contre moi avant de l'embrasser.

- Pardonnes-moi….

- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tout se passera bien.

- Je…

- Non Edward, nous allons aller au tribunal et nous allons gagner parce que nous sommes prêts pour cela. D'accord.

- Tu as l'air si sure de toi.

- Oui, parce que tu es Edward Cullen, l'un des meilleurs avocats de la ville et que Carlie est ma fille, officiellement !

- J'aime quand tu es enthousiaste.

- Attends, si elle croit qu'on va cesser de vivre pour elle, elle se trompe.

- Tu as raison, rien n'est remis en cause. Dit-il dans un petit sourire mystérieux.


	22. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 3

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bel et bien moi. Je n'ai pas pu mettre de chapitre avant parce qu'on va dire que j'étais un peu occupée avec un petit village mérovingien….. bref, à présent mon exposé est rédigé et il ne me reste plus qu'à passer devant la classe ( ça par contre c'est pas top lol). Je profite de mon dimanche après-midi et de la connexion de mes parents pour vous publier le chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaise._

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

J'étais en colère. En colère contre Candice, contre le juge mais surtout contre moi-même. Je m'étais promis qu'une fois l'adoption passée, nous serions tranquilles. Une fois cette étape achevée, nous pourrions vivre sans aucun problème mais ce n'était pas le cas. En plus, j'avais promis à Bella que tout était terminé. Mais il n'en était rien. Encore une fois, nous allions devoir nous battre pour notre famille, encore une fois, j'allais devoir démonter la femme qui avait porté ma fille. Au fond de moi, je me sentais vraiment mal de lui faire cela. Après tout, nous avions été amis, nous avions été amants et je l'avais aimée. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle m'imposait à présent, elle m'avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser avoir par cette petite voix qui me disait de lui laisser une place dans la vie de Carlie. Car ce n'était pas sa fille, ce ne serait jamais sa fille. Elle nous avait lâchement abandonnée, nous laissant tous les deux face à la cruauté de la vie. La mère de Carlie était Bella. La seule qui lui avait apporté de l'amour maternelle. La seule qui pouvait se montrer autoritaire face à ma fille sans que celle-ci ne prenne peur. La seule qui avait un amour inconditionnelle pour notre fille. Elle était et serait toujours la mère de Carlie. La femme que nous attendions tous les deux et notre rayon de soleil permanent.

Bella était arrivée dans ma vie comme un agneau perdu, un petit bout de femme qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie, mise à part qu'elle pouvait nous faire souffrir. Et je savais qu'à sa manière elle avait souffert aussi, mais plus en subissant les choses. Mais depuis quelques mois, elle semblait avoir pris la décision de se battre et de ne plus subir et cela me transportait de joie de savoir que j'étais à l'origine de ce changement. J'avais changé sa vie, comme elle avait changé la mienne. Je savais qu'elle avait changé, mais ce n'était que le soir où nous avions reçu la lettre que j'avais pris la mesure de ce changement. Elle était passée de jeune femme à femme et j'aimais tout particulièrement ce changement.

Le dimanche qui suivait, je savais que je devrais parler de cette lettre à toute la famille et je redoutais un peu la réaction de ces derniers. Je savais déjà qu'elle serait excessive. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas forcément ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur aujourd'hui. J'avais quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. A peine étions-nous arrivés que nous eûmes la joie de découvrir que nous mangerions dehors, Carlie était totalement euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir courir partout dans l'immense jardin de mes parents. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas de jardin à l'appartement et ça nous manquait beaucoup. Comme toujours, ma mère nous sauta au cou et emmena Bella dans la cuisine pour qu'elles finissent toutes les deux de préparer, pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers mon père qui s'occupait du barbecue alors que Carlie s'était dirigée vers la balançoire.

- Papa. Dis-je en le faisant sursauter.

- Oh Edward, vous êtes déjà là ?

- Oui, Carlie était pressée de venir et Bella a déjà été réquisitionnée par maman.

- Ta mère est totalement angoissée, elle a peur de ne pas avoir fait assez à manger.

- Maman sera toujours maman. Dis papa, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire après, en privé.

- Nous sommes en privé là mon fils.

- Oui, mais je préférerais que ce soit dans ton bureau.

- C'est grave ?

- Grave non. Mais important. Dis-je en voyant ma Bella revenir avec un plat de gâteaux apéritifs.

- Esmé a fait à manger pour au moins trente personne. Dit-elle en m'enlaçant la taille.

- Comme toujours répondit mon père en lui faisant la bise pour lui dire bonjour.

- Non, mais cette fois-ci, je vous jure qu'elle a fait fort.

- A ce point ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Non, encore au-delà ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Salut les microbes dit Emmett qui venait d'arriver avec toute sa petite famille

- Hey Em', comment vas-tu ? demanda Bella en souriant.

- Parfaitement bien, je suis prêt à manger du lion.

- Beurk, c'est pas bon le lion dit Emma avant de courir rejoindre Carlie avec Lily.

- Emmett, tu pourrais t'occuper du barbecue pendant que je réquisitionne Edward.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'Ed ?

- J'ai un papier à lui montrer et j'ai donc besoin de ses compétences juridiques. dit mon père en souriant.

- Ça marche !

Mon père me fit un sourire et je le suivis dans son bureau. Je ne pu réprimer un sourire en me rappelant le nombre de fois où nous avions été dans cette situation. Lui de l'autre côté, me regardant avec un air sévère car je venais de faire une bêtise. C'était ici que j'avais appris à devenir un homme, à assumer mes choix, les conséquences de mes erreurs mais c'était aussi ici qu'il m'avait tant soutenu. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la fois où j'étais venu le voir pour lui annoncer que Candice était enceinte. Il ne m'avait rien dit hormis qu'il m'aiderait, quel que soit mon choix. J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur un père comme lui. Ce bureau avait connu toutes les étapes importantes de ma vie et aujourd'hui encore, il allait être le témoin de l'une d'entre elle. Je m'étais assis face à lui après avoir bien fermé la porte à clef, histoire d'être loin de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient régner dans cette maison.

- Alors ?

- Et bien… j'ai deux choses à te dire. L'une particulièrement plaisante et l'autre totalement pas.

- Laisses-moi deviner…. Candice est de retour…. Encore.

- Oui… encore. Dis-je en sentant mon visage se tordre de rage.

- Que souhaite-t-elle ? demanda-t-il impassible.

- A ton avis…. La garde de Carlie bien évidemment.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne l'aura pas. dit-il en restant calme.

- Papa, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle est parvenue à me convoquer au tribunal.

- Tu sais mieux que moi que cela ne veut rien dire.

- Et si nous devons faire face à un procès ?

- Et bien nous y feront face.

- Je refuse que Bella ou Carlie aient à vivre cela. Je ne…

- Edward, Bella est assez grande pour supporter cela et tu sais qu'elle ne supportera jamais d'être laissée à l'écart de cette affaire. Et quant à Carlie, autant la laisser loin de tout cela.

- Je ne veux pas mentir à ma fille.

- Elle a cinq ans. Il vaut mieux la préserver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- J'ai peur papa, vraiment peur. Dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Le contraire serait honteux Edward…

- Mais je devrais pouvoir les protéger, mais je ne le peux pas. je ne veux pas perdre ma fille, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

- Tu ne la perdras pas, n'oublies pas que nous avons un dossier en béton. Ne t'inquiète pas. pour le moment, focalises-toi sur ta famille, c'est le plus important.

- Tu as raison… d'ailleurs, en parlant de cela…. Dis-je hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Je suis allé à Forks cette semaine.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda mon père avec un petit sourire.

- Pour demander la main de Bella à son père. Dis-je en ne pouvant contenir mon sourire.

- Je le savais. Dit mon père en se levant précipitamment de son fauteuil avec un immense sourire.

- Tu le savais ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- J'avais parié avec ta mère que tu allais le faire avant les vacances.

- Tu avais parié ? avec maman ? ma famille est dingue. Dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Sans doute. Mais…. Bon Dieu Ed' ! si tu savais comme je suis heureux pour toi. Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

C'était étonnant de voir mon père se lâcher à ce point, mais il semblait réellement heureux pour moi. Au fond de moi, ça me touchait beaucoup, savoir qu'il acceptait toute ma relation avec Bella, malgré la rapidité de celle-ci.

- Merci papa. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Tu fais le bon choix. C'est elle. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau.

- Oui, c'est elle. Dis-je rêveur.

- Son père a dit oui ? demanda soudain mon père.

- Oui. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi stressé. C'est limite s'il m'a accueilli les bras ouvert alors que nous ne nous étions parlé qu'une fois au téléphone.

- Il sait que sa fille sera heureuse avec toi.

- J'espère…. Mais elle n'a pas encore dit oui…. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

- Vraiment ? mais pourquoi m'en parler avant.

- Et bien…. Tu te souviens, quand nous étions petit…. Tu m'as toujours dit que je pourrais avoir la bague de grand-mère… dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment de cette bague ? demanda mon père surpris.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux pour Bella. Cette bague lui correspond totalement. Enfin, pour ce que je me rappelle.

Mon père ne dit rien et fouilla dans sa bibliothèque pour en sortir un petit coffre que nous ne connaissions que trop bien. Dedans, il y avait tous les bijoux de la famille Cullen. Les bijoux de famille en quelques sortes. Chacun d'entre eux nous été réservé. Une bague pour Emmett, qui venait de la famille maternelle de mon père de même que les alliances qui étaient à présent aux doigts de ce dernier et de Rose. La bague de fiançailles des Cullen, qui se transmettait de génération en génération et qui me revenait. Il y avait aussi un collier qui reviendrait à Alice le jour de son mariage, même si elle ne le savait pas. Et d'autres bijoux, sans doute d'une valeur inestimables, qui venaient de la famille Cullen mais aussi de la famille Platt, celle de ma mère. Voir cette boite me faisait toujours le même effet. J'avais l'impression d'appartenir à une très vieille famille, d'avoir des racines et j'aimais cela. Je voulais que Bella aussi soit ancrée dans notre famille et la bague que venait de me tendre mon père était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

- C'est elle. La même que dans mes souvenirs. Dis-je en la faisant rouler entre mes doigts.

- Tu as toujours eu un faible pour elle.

- Oui, et elle est simple et classe, exactement comme Bella.

- Tu as raison. On dirait que cette bague est faite pour elle.

- Comme si elle n'attendait qu'elle. Dis-je en souriant bêtement.

- Quand je pense que mon fils va enfin se marier.

- Rien n'est joué papa, elle n'a pas encore dit oui.

- Comme si elle allait dire non. Dit mon père en souriant.

- Mes chéris… nous allons passer à l'apéritif. Dit ma mère en frappant à la porte alors que mon père allait lui ouvrir.

- Entre. Dit mon père en souriant.

- Oh mon dieu ! _Dit-elle en voyant la bague que j'avais dans la main_. Tu vas…. Tu vas… oh mon chéri, c'est merveilleux. Dit-elle en me serrant dans les bras.

- Oui maman, mais tu dois de l'argent à papa.

- Carlisle, tu lui as raconté ? dit-elle faussement méchante.

- Que veux-tu, je suis trop faible face à mon fils. Dit-il en riant.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis certaine que vous allez être très heureux, oh, il faudra décider d'une date et puis, je vais devoir appeler Renée pour parler avec elle….

- Maman ! je n'ai pas encore demandé à Bella alors attends un peu s'il te plait.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr

- Allons-y avant que tout le monde ne débarque dit mon père en me tendant le coffret de la bague.

De retour dans le jardin, mes parents ne pouvaient se défaire de leur sourire. Pour ma part, je tentais de rester le plus discret possible, j'avais glissé la bague dans la poche intérieure de ma veste qui était accrochée au porte manteau. Je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître, mais de savoir que bientôt je ferais ma demande me rendait totalement euphorique. Cependant, je n'oubliais pas que je devais annoncer à toute la famille le retour de Candice et ma convocation au tribunal.

- Alors Edward, papa va aller en justice ? demanda Emmett en souriant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as passé une demi-heure avec lui dans le bureau…. Ou alors tu as fait une très grosse bêtise.

- C'est ça, tu as trouvé, il m'a puni parce que je n'ai pas terminé ma soupe hier soir. Dis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

- Tu as fait l'école du rire Eddy ?

Je lui répondais pas une simple grimace et alla m'asseoir à côté de ma belle pour la serre contre moi. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir où était notre fille. Assez loin pour que je puisse parler de notre nouveau problème avec la famille.

- Tout va bien Edward ? demanda Alice qui avait sans doute vu mon visage lentement se décomposer.

- Oui et non…. Je suis convoqué au tribunal.

- Pour une affaire ? demanda Jasper en souriant.

- Oui…. Mais pas pour le travail.

- Je ne comprends pas là…. Dit Rosalie.

- Je suis convoqué le 15 juin pour une audience préliminaire sur la garde de Carlie. Sous la demande de Candice.

- Quoi ? je n'en reviens pas ! dit Alice en sautant de son fauteuil.

- Al', assieds-toi. Dit Bella en lui souriant.

- Elle veut vraiment mourir ? demanda Rosalie mauvaise.

- Si elle croit que….

C'était totalement la réaction que j'attendais. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, à tel point que nous ne pouvions plus distinguer qui disait quoi. Bella me caressa doucement la main et je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur la tempe pour essayer de ne pas m'emballer face à ce que je venais d'annoncer à ma famille, mon père quant à lui me regardait en souriant, certainement encore sous le coup de ce que je lui avais dit dans le bureau.

- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Dit ma petite femme en leur lançant un petit sourire.

- Nous calmer ? mais enfin Bella tu ne te rends pas compte ! Lui dit Rosalie.

- Si, je me rends bien compte figures-toi ! Je sais très bien que je risque de perdre ma fille ! mais t'énerver comme ça, alors qu'elle n'est même pas là. C'est juste…. Ça ne sert à rien Rose.

- Excuses-moi dit Rose en rougissant un peu.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.

- Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? demanda Alice.

- Rien, vous n'allez rien faire.

- Quoi ? mais Edward !

- Non, je vais aller à cette audience avec Bella parce qu'elle est la mère de Carlie, mais vous, vous allez rester chez vous.

- Tu rêves mon pote ! Dit Emmett.

- Tu ne rentreras pas dans le tribunal pour mettre une droite à Candice Em', ça serait franchement mal vu qu'un homme frappe une fille. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Toi non plus Rose. Dis-je impassible.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester chez nous et attendre que ça se passe.

- Et bien vous nous attendrez à la sortie du tribunal. Mais vous ne pouvez pas assister à la séance. Je vous jure qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Mais….

- Edward a raison. C'est un combat que seuls tous les deux doivent mener. Nous ne serons là qu'en soutient et nous les aiderons quand ils nous le demanderont. Mais en attendant, nous restons en retrait. Dit mon père d'un ton catégorique.

- Mais papa…. Dit Alice.

- Chérie, ce n'est qu'une audience préliminaire. Dit Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change.

- Ça change qu'elle pense que nous allons trouver une sorte de conciliation, un compromis. Dis-je.

- Et elle rêve, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rose.

- Oui, elle rêve. Dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point alors, elle n'aura absolument rien.

- Oui, mais cela risque de nous emmener au procès.

- Et bien…. Allons au procès. Enfin, allez au procès. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas les armes pour nous battre. dit Rosalie en bombant le torse.

- Bien dit soldat Rose ! Dit Alice en souriant.

- Bon, et si nous passion à autre chose ? demandais-je.

- Pourquoi, tu as une autre annonce à nous faire ? demanda Emmett, suspicieux.

- Non. Mais je préférerais que nous changions de sujet.

J'avais failli me faire avoir par mon frère. Quelque part, j'étais persuadé qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais trop de monde était déjà au courant et je voulais le demander à Bella avant que toute la famille ne le sache. Arrivé à l'appartement, je souris à la pensée que dans une semaine, je serais fixé sur la réponse de ma belle. Dans moins d'une semaine, je saurais si elle souhaitait se marier avec moi. Et dans une semaine, nous l'annoncerions probablement tous à ma famille. Candice était peut-être revenue, mais il était clair que je n'allais pas changer mes plans pour elle. Nous allions être heureux et elle resterait loin de nous. Je m'en faisais la promesse.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non inscrits :_**

**Elisaa** : nan, je fais encore mieux que de poster à la fac, je poste pendant les cours lol c'est tellement plus marrant que d'écouter un cours pas passionnant lol. Biz

***Morgane* **: le cours de méthodologie ancienne…. Où l'on apprend comment s'appelaient les animaux au proche orient durant le second millénaire avant JC…. C'est dur…. Très dur…. Trop dur…. Lol merci pour la review.

**Mlle Cullen** : honte à moi, honte à moi…. Non, je n'ai pas honte lol :p merci pour la review

**Leïla :** et oui, dans mon histoire, tout arrive par la poste : les ennuis, les amours…. ^^

**Alvina 26 **: merci, merci^^ Contente que Lettres Croisées t'ai plu, mais surtout que la suite soit aussi à la hauteur, merci pour la review.

**Bébé bella cullen **: et oui, elle est de retour…. Mais pas pour toujours, enfin, je ne pense pas lol.

**Délia **: logiquement elle ne pourra rien faire, mais elle va quand même se battre un peu, sinon, ce ne serait pas du tout marrant lol


	23. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Comme je le pensais, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant cette semaine. En effet un peu trop chargée…. Bref, l'exposé est passé^^ et maintenant, l'histoire. Encore une fois, je profite du réseau de la fac pour poster le chapitre ( mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas en cours, je fais des progrès…)_

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Edward me cachait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je tentais de rationnaliser les choses, de me dire qu'il était angoissé avec cette audience au tribunal, mais il était tout de même étrange. Non pas que son comportement ait changé avec moi, il était toujours cet Edward amoureux, attentionné mais il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Au fond, je me disais que s'il souhaitait m'en parler, il le ferait. Je n'avais pas peur pour mon couple, je n'avais plus peur pour nous, je savais que nous étions fait pour être ensemble et l'adoption de Carlie n'avait fait que me le confirmer. Dimanche, nous avions passé une excellente journée, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward, son père, sa mère, Alice et Jasper. Je me sentais mise à l'écart, mais ce n'était pas important, tout ce qui comptait était que nous soyons heureux, tous. Et c'était le cas pour l'instant, nous étions heureux. Tant que nous serions ensemble, tous ensembles, tout se passerait bien.

La journée du dimanche s'était très bien passée et nous avions profité du beau temps. J'aimais de plus en plus passer du temps avec les Cullen, et je savais qu'ils s'entendraient bien avec mes parents qui finalement commençaient à me manquer. Nous n'avions jamais été très liés, mais le changement de comportement de ma mère m'avait fait plaisir et j'avais fini par aimer la nouvelle Renée. Je savais qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec Esmée et elles s'entendaient très bien. De plus, elle me téléphonait de plus en plus en souvent, s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Carlie, si elle travaillait bien à l'école mais aussi sur Edward. Si tout allait bien à son travail, s'il prenait bien soin de moi.

Nous étions mercredi après-midi et j'avais décidé d'emmener Carlie faire des courses pour que nous puissions faire un gâteau tout simple. Nous étions dans le supermarché et j'avais installé ma fille dans le caddie. Elle riait aux éclats en me voyant faire tomber des boîtes de pâtes.

- Oh, regardes, c'est la maman de Julie.

- Julie ? demandais-je.

- Oui, c'était elle qui se moquait de moi quand je disais que je n'avais pas de maman.

- Elle est bête. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras alors que je cherchais du sucre.

- Oui, mais moi, j'étais triste et je voulais être comme elle.

- Comme elle, regarde sa maman, tu veux que je ressemble à ça ?

- Oh non, toi, tu es la meilleure maman du monde et la plus belle.

- On est bien d'accord. Dis-je en la déposant dans le caddie avec le sucre.

- Dis maman, tu crois que je peux rester avec toi.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui, je suis pas obligée d'aller au jardin d'enfant si ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas.

- Moi, je voudrais bien qu'on reste toutes les deux à la maison….

- J'en parlerais à papa pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

- Mais toi, tu es d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Allez, finissons ces courses avant que la mère de ta copine ait dévalisé le magasin.

Elle éclata de rire et me laissa terminer mes courses, arrivé à la caisse, nous nous retrouvions devant la mère de Julie et Carlie se moquait d'elle alors que je lui jetais des regards mauvais pour qu'elle se calme afin que nous ne fassions pas remarquer. Cette se retourna en regardant Carlie avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, mais c'est la petite Cullen. Dit-elle.

- Bonjour madame dit ma fille en lui souriant.

- Bonjour madame. Dis-je en me manifestant tout en payant mes courses.

- Smith…. Madame Smith. Tu es venue faire les courses avec ta baby sitter ? demanda-t-elle à Carlie.

- Heu….non.

- Oh, alors c'est Alice, la sœur de ton papa ?

- Non, je suis Bella et je suis sa mère. dis-je en lui souriant.

- Sa mère, mais je croyais que Carlie n'avait pas de mère….

- Si, Bella est ma maman, elle m'a nadoptée.

- Adoptée ma puce. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Carlie a à présent une mère et tant que j'y suis, autant vous dire qu'Edward a une femme dans sa vie.

- Je….

- Pensez à le dire à vos amies.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre en me dirigeais vers ma voiture avec ma fille. J'étais sans doute allée un peu loin, mais je voyais très bien le regard que les femmes pouvaient porter sur Edward et je ne le supportais que très peu. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment jalouse pour Mike, mais à présent, tout avait changé. Sans doute avec l'influence de Rosalie et des autres Cullen, mais j'étais devenue ce que l'on pourrait appeler une mère louve et j'étais prête à tout pour protéger ma famille. Prête, même à éloigner toutes ces femmes en manque d'attention qui passaient leur temps à regarder mon homme quand nous allions chercher Carlie tous les deux. Comme si elle n'avait jamais remarqué que j'étais en couple avec Edward…. Je savais que ces femmes me méprisaient, et pour tout dire, je les méprisais aussi. Vouloir se divertir un peu, sortir de leur quotidien avec un homme autre que celui qui était leur mari était tout bonnement pathétique.

Heureusement pour moi, un simple sourire de ma princesse était parvenu à me redonner le sourire. Arrivés à l'appartement, je fus surprise de trouver Laura assise devant la porte.

- Hey princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Maman elle veut pas que je sois à la maison… dit-elle alors que je la prenais dans les bras.

- Et papa ?

- Il cravaille.

- Et bien, nous allions faire un gâteau, tu veux en faire un ?

- Oh oui !!!

Elle avait dit cela en sautillant. J'avais l'impression qu'Alice montrait le mauvais exemple à tout le monde : j'avais des mini- Alice partout autour de moi. L'après-midi se passa très bien. Nous avions fait deux magnifiques gâteaux, un pour Laura et un pour nous, ce soir. Vers 18h, alors que Carlie et Laura jouaient dans la chambre de ma princesse, Edward rentra le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'enlaça tendrement comme il avait coutume de le faire alors que je rangeais la cuisine.

- Tu m'as manqué. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Où est mon autre princesse ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans sa chambre, avec Laura.

- Laura ?

- Encore abandonné par sa mère. Malheureusement.

- J'envoie un message à Dan.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et envoya son message à Dan avant d'aller voir sa petite princesse. Finalement malgré ce petit incident, tout se passa très bien.

- Papa ? dit Carlie alors que nous la mettions au lit.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec maman ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je veux plus aller au jardin d'enfant…. Je veux passer toute la journée avec maman.

- Je ne sais pas mon ange…

- S'il te plait. Dit-elle en faisant sa petite moue.

- Je….

- Papa…..

- Ok, mais uniquement trois jours par semaine, le reste du temps, tu retournes au jardin d'enfants.

- Merci papa, je t'aime ! dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

- Moi aussi mon ange. moi aussi.

** *** **

***

*

Nous étions vendredi soir et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Carlie avait obtenu gain de cause. En effet, elle avait passé ces derniers jours avec moi, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je prenais mon rôle de mère très à cœur et nous nous amusions bien. Ce matin, j'avais eu la joie d'apprendre que mon homme m'emmenait au restaurant, et j'avais pour ordre de m'habiller classe. J'aimais quand nous avions des moments pour nous deux et je comptais bien profiter de celui-là pour passer du temps avec Edward. Il avait réussi à laisser Carlie à ses parents et à faire qu'Alice me laisse tranquille pour ma tenue.

Je portais une robe verte, assez courte, histoire de profiter du beau temps. En fait, elle ressemblait plutôt à la robe de Maryline Monroe mais en vert. De plus, j'avais attaché mes cheveux, pour que l'on puisse voir mon dis et une paire de chaussure à talon. Je me sentais belle et prête à passer du temps avec mon homme. A 20h, nous étions en face d'un restaurant assez chic, je souris en voyant que c'était le même restaurant que celui où nous étions allés la première fois. Installés à table, je ne pouvais faire sans le regarder. Il était mon homme, il était beau comme un dieu et il m'avait ouvert les portes d'un paradis. Cependant, il semblait un peu angoissé…

- Ça va mon ange ? demandais-je en lui prenant la main.

- Oui, tout va très bien. Dit-il en me souriant.

- Ed…. tu me caches quelque chose.

- Non, non, je te le jure.

- Bien, si tu le dis. Dis-je en me renfrognant un peu.

- Mon cœur, tout va bien, j'ai juste eu une journée un peu stressante, mais oublions, je veux juste passer une bonne soirée avec toi.

- Ça marche. Dis-je en embrassant sa main.

Je ne pouvais résister à son sourire et je décidais de ne pas faire attention à sa sorte d'angoisse. Le repas s'était très bien passé, comme toujours, Edward avait le don pour me faire oublier le monde extérieur. Soudain, une voix plus que familière se fit entendre et je tentais de me cacher derrière ma carte à desserts.

- Mon cœur ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu te caches ?

- Bella ! dit soudain le mec que je souhaitais le moins voir ce soir.

- Mike. Dis-je en feignant un sourire.

- Comment vas-tu ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Bien, merci.

- Je te présente Edward. Dis-je alors que je tenais toujours la main d'Edward.

- Hum… bonjour.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demandais-je surprise car ce n'était pas vraiment son style.

- Je suis ici avec mes parents. Ils sont venus de Forks pour me voir. Tu veux les voir ?

- Mike, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas toute seule.

- Oh, mais ton ami peut venir.

- Je ne suis pas son ami, je suis son petit ami.

- Son petit ami ?

- Oui, cela fait cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble et onze mois que l'on se connait.

- Onze mois ?

- Oui, nous venions de nous séparer.

- Oh….

- Si ça ne te gène pas…

- Je…. j'aimerais bien que tu…. Enfin, que l'on se voit un de ces quatre.

- Si je te dérange, tu le dis tout de suite. Dit Edward qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Non, mais…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Je suis son petit-ami ».

- Edward… dis-je en lui caressant la main avec mon pouce pour l'apaiser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve, je voulais profiter de cette soirée avec lui et ne pas que Mike gâche tout.

- Désolé mon ange, mais je crois que ton ami ici n'a pas vraiment compris que toi et moi étions un couple et que tu ne comptes pas passer une soirée avec lui.

- Je crois que c'est à Bella de décider.

- Et j'ai décidé Mike. J'ai une vie sans toi. J'ai un petit-ami qui n'a pas peur de l'engagement, nous habitons ensemble et j'ai une fille.

- Une fille ?

- Oui. Maintenant, la discussion est close et j'aimerais vraiment profiter de la soirée avec mon homme.

- Bien. Dit-il en partant.

- Désolée. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Si, je…. je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche tout.

- Hey ma belle…. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, la soirée est loin d'être gâchée. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cela.

- Tu avais prévu quoi ?

- Tu verras. Dit-il en me souriant.

Il redevenait le Edward mystérieux du début de semaine. Je n'aimais vraiment pas quand il me cachait des choses, mais il me semblait beaucoup moins angoissé que tout à l'heure. la fin du repas se déroulait comme le reste de ce dernier : très bien. Après avoir mangé et payé, enfin, après qu'Edward ait payé, nous étions dans la voiture et je me rendais compte qu'Edward ne se dirigeait pas vers l'appartement. Surprise, je lui en demandais la réponse, mais il refusait obstinément de me la donner. Avec un petit sourire, il me demanda de patienter un peu. Dix minutes plus tard, il se gara devant une plage. Je n'étais jamais allée au bord de la mer depuis que j'étais arrivée à Seattle et cela me toucha beaucoup que ça soit avec Edward, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi terminer la soirée au bord de la mer.

- La plage ?

- Oui, tu aimes.

- Beaucoup…

- Viens, allons nous promener….

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse au non-inscrits :_**

**Mimia :** hum… pas de lettres pour le moment, mais ça va revenir^^

***Morgane* :** si tu ne trouves pas de dictionnaire de synonymes, tente une autre langue^^ Et je te jure que mon cours est pire qu'ennuyeux… ce matin pendant mon cours de médiévale, j'ai écris la moitié de mon prochain chapitre et comme j'ai romaine cette aprem, je pense que je vais le continuer.

**Flo1359 **: En fait, ce n'était pas l'oral qui m'angoissait mais plutôt le fait que les autres ne comprennent rien à ce que j'avais fait car moi non plus je ne comprenais pas tout^^ mais merci pour le conseil et la review ;)

**Sandrine **: merci beaucoup ^^

**Gwen **: haaa…. La demande d'Edward…. La suite au prochain chapitre^^

**Leïla **: L'exposé ne s'est pas trop mal passé, mais j'avoue qu'il a abusé sur les questions qu'il m'a posé, c'était bien trop compliqué, en fait, j'aurais du lire tous les livres qui peuvent exister sur le village médiéval….lol la demande d'Ed sera au prochain chapitre

**Elisaa** : non, jamais, je suis une pro^^ et puis les profs sont tellement pris par leurs cours qu'ils ne le remarque pas^^. Je sais que j'aurais la moyenne à mon exposé donc c'est le principal ;)

**Mlle Cullen **: tu as tout compris, je suis trop fleur bleue pour casser la famille lol


	24. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je viens de terminer ce chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire pour des raisons personnelles, mais bon, il est bel et bien là et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier demain, je suis un peu occupée, on verra bien^^_

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais angoissé toute la semaine car je n'étais pas certain de la réponse que pouvait m'offrir Bella et ça me faisait stresser. Une boule au ventre n'avait cessé de m'accompagner en permanence. Cependant, je ne voulais pas le montrer à ma belle, elle ne devait pas se douter de ce que je tramais derrière son dos et je tentais donc de me montrer encore plus attentionné et aimant. Tout était prêt pour vendredi soir et j'avais même réussi à faire en sorte qu'Alice ne mette pas son nez dans mes affaires. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle organise tout. J'aimais sincèrement ma sœur, mais je refusais que Bella ait la demande en mariage dont rêvait Alice. Elles n'étaient pas du tout pareil et je voulais faire dans la simplicité et le naturel car c'était ainsi qu'elle était : naturelle.

J'avoue qu'Alice m'en avait un peu voulu mais ça ne m'avait pas vraiment troublé. Je savais ce que je voulais et je l'aurais. Le début de la soirée ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que ce que j'avais imaginé. En effet, j'avais emmené Bella dans notre tout premier restaurant. Celui où je l'avais emmené la toute première fois. J'avais vu une petite étincelle naître dans ses yeux quand nous avions franchit la porte. Mais tout s'était dégradé avant la fin du repas. Nous avions eu la chance de tomber sur Mike Newton ou plutôt, il nous était tombé dessus et je me serais bien passé de cela. Mon premier réflexe avait été de comparer à ce dernier. C'était humain après tut. Mais j'avais du mal à nous trouver des points communs, mise à part peut-être les cheveux qu'il ne semblait pas parvenir à coiffer. Il avait le visage d'un homme qui n'était pas encore sorti de l'adolescence, les cheveux châtains voire blonds et un visage angélique qui m'énerva dès la première seconde. Mais je me rappelais la réaction qu'avait eu Bella, se cachant derrière sa carte, calma instantanément ma jalousie maladive. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, c'était une évidence. Toutefois, ma jalousie se réveilla lorsqu'il proposa à Bella de la voir. Je me demandais s'il était vraiment con ou s'il le faisait exprès pour que je m'énerve. De quel droit lui demandait-il cela ? Avait-il vraiment reçu la lettre dans laquelle elle lui disait tout ce quelle pensait ? Avait-il compris à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir ? Je ne tenais cependant pas à m'appesantir sur le sujet « Mike » et vu la manière dont Bella l'avait envoyé sur les roses, elle non plu.

Le moment fatidique semblait se rapprocher avec une vitesse insolente et plus le temps passait, plus j'angoissais. J'étais tout de même fier de moi car j'étais parvenu à garder la surprise jusqu'au bout et ça en valait le coup. Les étoiles dans les yeux de Bella lorsqu'elle avait découvert que nous étions à Alki, plage de Seattle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore venue ici depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la ville et je voulais vraiment que sa première fois se passe avec moi.

- Viens allons-nous promener….

- D'accord, mais d'abord, j'enlève ces engins de torture. Dit-elle en montrant ses chaussures.

- Bien.

- Enlèves les tiennes aussi et mettons les dans la voiture. Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Bien chef.

Elle me fit une grimace puérile qui me fit rire et je m'attachais ensuite à enlever mes chaussures. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la place à nous balader tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Je tenais à ce qu'elle profite de ce moment. Les températures étaient plutôt clémentes et il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous sur la plage. Puis, sans que je comprenne comment, je m'étais retrouvé assis à la contempler jouer avec les vagues. La contempler était réellement le meilleur mot, je me demandais si je l'avais déjà vue aussi belle que ce soir. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi insouciante, à la maison, elle était toujours occupée à faire je ne sais quoi et là, elle ne se soucier de rien, jouant simplement avec les éléments. J'étais bien décidé à profiter de chacune des secondes que nous passions ici, loin de toute agitation, comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Au bout d'un moment, je la vis courir vers moi et je du l'attraper au vol pour l'empêcher de se faire mal et de manger du sable.

- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais de rien ma belle.

- J'adore cette plage, et nous avons intérêt à y revenir avec Carlie.

- Et bien, étant donné que ça va être l'été, je ne vois pas d'objection. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Tu sais ce qu'il me ferait plaisir ? me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- Que tu te lèves et que tu viennes te mouiller un peu avec moi.

- Bella, je ne vais pas jouer avec les vagues.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai passé l'âge.

- S'il te plait ! me dit-elle en me faisant une petite moue.

- Bella…

- Pour moi. Dit-elle en battant des cils ce qui eu le don de me faire rire.

Je ne lui dis rien et me leva, frottant mon pantalon pour enlever le sable. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un grand sourire quand je tendis la main vers elle. A son tour, elle se mit sur ses pieds et couru vers la mer qui ne semblait attendre qu'elle. A mon rythme, doucement, je la rejoignis et elle me prit par la main, tira mon bras si bien que je perdis l'équilibre et tombais dans l'eau, l'emportant dans ma chute. Instinctivement, je mis la main contre la poche de mon pantalon pour être certain que le boitier était toujours à sa place. Cela ne me prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour me rassurer et je pouvais à nouveau me concentrer sur Bella. Si tout à l'heure je la trouvais très belle, elle était magnifique à présent, les cheveux décoiffés, le mascara qui avait un peu coulé au contact de la mer, mais surtout, elle riait aux éclats.

- Alice va me tuer. Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en nous remettant debout.

- Je suis entrain de tuer ma robe.

En effet, étant plus petite que moi, seule la partie supérieure de son buste était hors de l'eau, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger plus que cela et elle continuait de rire, mettant sa tête contre mon torse pour tenter de se calmer.

- Ce n'est pas important, ce n'est qu'une robe.

- Et bien, tu lui diras cela, parce que moi, je suis certaine de me faire tuer si je lui dis cela.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus peur d'Alice ?

- Je n'ai plus peur d'Alice, j'ai peur du tyran de la mode. Dit-elle en riant.

- Là, je te comprends. Dis-je en lui embrassant sa chevelure qui avait un petit goût salé.

- Hum…. Je te préfère comme cela.

- Comme cela ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu avais cette semaine, mais tu étais…. Mystérieux.

- Mystérieux ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Oui, tu ne me parlais que très peu.

- Désolé….

- Je me suis dit que tu avais une affaire qui te dérangeait.

- Rien ne me dérangeais et encore moins une affaire.

- Mais tu étais tracassé ?

- Non, pas tant que cela… dis-je en sentant mon cœur commencer une course effrénée.

- Edward, que ses passe-t-il ?

- Rien d'important, enfin si, mais…. Rien de grave.

- Tu m'inquiètes. Dit-elle en angoissant un instant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, viens avec moi. Dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

- Non, je veux rester ici tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Mon ange s'il te plait.

- Je me suis jurée de ne plus angoissée, mais s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Mon amour, je te jure que tu préférerais que nous soyons au sec pour ça.

- Non, je ne préfère pas. dit-elle catégorique.

- S'il te plait Bella. Dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

- Edward, je ne plaisante pas. dit-elle alors que je sentais qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ok, bien, faisons ça ici, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions l'habitude de faire les choses normalement et conventionnellement, mais tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir après…

- T'en vouloir ? mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait.

- Edward…

- Chut…

Je lui avais dit cela en lui embrassant tendrement la tempe. Je lui avais pris tendrement les mains en les caressant doucement pour qu'elle soit en de meilleurs termes.

- Bien, je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant alors ne m'en veux pas si ce n'est pas parfait d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu fais est….

- Chut mon ange, écoutes moi.

- Pardon.

- Alors.... depuis que tu es entrée dans nos vie, tu y as fait entrer le bonheur et je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu nous as fait changer. A présent, nous sommes heureux, tous et je pense vraiment que tu es un cadeau de la vie pour nous. Mais au-delà de ce que tu apportes aux autres, je vois ce que tu peux m'apporter à moi. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu redevenir un homme, oublier un peu mon rôle de père pour me concentrer sur mes envies et mes besoins. Tu as fait en sorte que je me rende compte que je passais à côté de ma vie en ne sortant pas de chez moi. Mais à présent tout cela est terminé et je ne sais pas si tu ne peux qu'entrevoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée. Tu m'as offert plus que n'importe qui d'autre et je voudrais te remercier pour cela.

- Je….

- Et si j'étais angoissé cette semaine c'est parce que la semaine dernière, je suis allé chez ton père.

- Chez mon père ? mais pourquoi ? Edward !

- Je…. merde, je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué ?

- Compliqué ? Edward…

- Je suis allé lui demander ta main….

Je marquais une pose, j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits pour mettre en forme mes mots. Et Bella ne disait plus rien, elle me regardait, silencieusement.

- Hum…. Oui…. Je suis donc allé chez ton père pour lui demander ta main parce que j'ai été élevé comme ça. Il fallait que j'aille lui demander avant de te le demander à toi.

- ….

- Parce que je veux ça Bella, je veux que nous passions notre vie ensemble. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, officiellement, que je puisse te présenter à tout le monde comme Isabella Marie Cullen. Je veux que nos deux noms soient tout le temps associés. Je veux que l'on vive ensemble toute notre vie…. Alors…. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien ? Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

J'osais enfin lever le regard vers elle, j'osais enfin voir son visage, il était strié de larmes. Sans rien ajouter, elle me sauta dans les bras.

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui !!! plus que oui Edward. Je veux tout ce que tu me proposes. Dit-elle en m'embrassant langoureusement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je veux devenir Madame Cullen. Dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Mon dieu, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi dit-elle en riant.

Non, finalement, c'était maintenant qu'elle était encore plus belle. Les cheveux noyés, salés, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et riant aux éclats. Elle était magnifique, et elle était ma future femme. Ma fiancée. Ces mots me faisaient sourire, je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot, mais ça ne comptait pas. Elle m'avait dit oui, elle allait devenir mon épouse.

- Oh attends ! dis-je en la reposant, alors qu'une vague la frappa et l'éclaboussa en la faisant rire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

- La bague. Dis-je en la sortant de ma poche.

- Une bague ?

- Oui, tu pensais que j'allais te demander en mariage sans bague.

- Non… dit-elle en me regardant en souriant.

- Donne-moi ta main. Dis-je en sortant la bague de son boitier.

- Avec plaisir dit-elle en souriant.

- Et voilà… dis-je en lui passant la bague au doigt.

- Elle est magnifique. dit-elle en l'observant longuement.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Ce sont des vraies pierres ?

- Certainement.

- Je…. tu n'aurais pas du, je vais la perdre.

- Mon ange, je n'allais pas te donner une bague en toc.

Elle la regarda longuement. Détaillant la bague en or blanc avec un solitaire et deux émeraudes qui les encadraient. Elle était vraiment faite pour elle.

- Tu aurais peut-être du. M'acheter une telle bague alors que je vais la perdre.

- Je ne l'ai pas achetée. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Tu l'as volée ? dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère

- Mon dieu…. Merci mon amour. C'est trop beau.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Tu me l'avais dit ?

- Oui, c'était parfait. Dit-elle en tremblant dans mes bras.

- Uniquement parce que tu étais là. Viens, sortons de l'eau, je ne voudrais pas que ma future femme tombe malade.

- Future femme. Dit-elle rêveuse.

Je secouais la tête en souriant et l'emmenait dans le sable en lui passant ma veste autour des épaules. J'étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. J'allais me marier. Cette rengaine résonnait inlassablement dans ma tête. J'avais enfin trouvé la femme qui allait partager ma vie et elle avait dit oui à ma demande en mariage. J'allais bientôt épouser Isabella Marie Swan. Future Cullen.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Flo1359** : Ils écoutent…. A moitié lol, comme moi quoi, mais il faut avouer que ce n'est pas toujours passionnant et que l'on ne comprend pas tout. En effet, il nous parle d'archéologie alors que nous sommes en histoire…. Pas tout à fait la même chose^^ Mais sinon, non, je ne peux pas changer de cours…. Dommage^^

**Leïla** : merci beaucoup et j'espère que la demande en mariage t'a plu^^

**Elisaa** : Oui, Lauren est folle, mais bon, ça ne changera pas^^ Nan, ça m'intéresse pas trop mes cours, surtout en ce moment où j'ai l'esprit ailleurs^^ merci pour la review

**Mlle Cullen **: Yes, je suis une petite sadique et j'assume mdr Le kidnapping n'est pas au programme lol

**Sandrine** : merci beaucoup pour la review

***Morgane*** : ha oui, c'est mieux, ça change lol et merci de compatir pour mes cours lol

**Gwen** :mais si, je suis certaine que tu as tenu lol


	25. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre je n'en suis pas trop fière mais bon… j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

*

***

*****

***

*

Mme Cullen, Mme Cullen, Mme Cullen…. J'allais devenir Mme Cullen. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que ces petits mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et faisait naitre un petit sourire niais. J'étais heureuse et je flottais sur mon petit nuage sans pouvoir en descendre. Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait demandé en mariage. L'avocat le plus en vue de la ville m'avait demandé en mariage. L'homme que j'aimais m'avait demandé en mariage. Celui à qui j'avais envoyé une lettre par erreur, celui qui m'avait consolé d'une rupture, celui qui m'avait redonné le sourire, celui qui m'avait fait découvrir le bonheur, qui m'avait permis de me réconcilier avec ma mère. Cette réalité était plus que plaisante et même si je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire.

- Nous étions tous les deux assis dans le sable à regarder la mer. Il me serrait contre lui et je ne pouvais perdre mon sourire.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demandais-je en souriant

- A nous, à notre futur.

- Notre futur…. Fis-je rêveuse.

- Oui, notre futur, nous avons beaucoup de choses à prévoir tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, sans doute.

- Tu préférerais quelle date ? demanda-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Rapidement ou tu veux qu'on attende.

- Si on attend, ça nous fait quoi ? l'année prochaine, parce qu'avec les études et tout, nous n'aurons pas le temps.

- Oui, sans doute.

- Alors peut-être rapidement. Fis-je d'une petite voix.

- Rapidement ? tu entends quoi par là ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu crois qu'il faut combien de temps à Alice pour préparer un mariage ?

- Alice ?

- Tu penses vraiment que l'on va y couper ? Elle ne nous laissera pas faire cela seuls.

- Non Bella, je veux que tu ais le mariage dont tu rêves, pas celui que veut Alice.

- Avoues que nous aurons tout de même besoin d'elle.

- Certes…

- Alors ? demandais-je en me rappelant ma question.

- Alice ne connait aucune limite. Si tu lui demandes de t'organiser un mariage pour demain, elle le fera. Dit-il en riant.

- Mouais… peut-être pas demain, je ne suis pas certaine que ma mère me pardonnera cela. Dis-je en me serrant davantage contre lui.

- Tu sais que tu as le temps d'y réfléchir.

- J'aimerais faire ça avant la rentrée scolaire.

- De cette année ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui…. Pourquoi ? ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, enfin… c'est assez rapide non ?

- Si…. Dis-je en murmurant et en baissant la tête.

- Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis partant. Dit-il en me forçant à me retourner vers lui.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais demandé en mariage le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite.

- Les gens vont se dire que c'est ce que nous faisons…. Dis-je en me rendant compte de mon empressement.

- Franchement, nous n'en avons rien à faire de ce que peuvent penser les autres et si tu veux que l'on se marie en septembre, et bien nous nous marierons en septembre. C'est ton mariage, c'est toi qui décide.

- C'est aussi le tien tu sais ? dis-je en souriant.

- Je sais, mais je ne cherche que ton bonheur et je veux que tu ais le mariage dont tu as toujours rêvé.

- Rien de trop extravagant. Dis-je en posant ma tête dans son cou.

- Je sais…. Mais va pour septembre. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui alors.

- Je n'en reviens pas… nous allons nous marier. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je crois que je peux le mesurer, je ressens un peu la même chose. dit-il en souriant alors que je frissonnais dans ses bras.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose, il m'emmena dans la voiture pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous. Assise dans la voiture, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège en souriant bêtement. Je n'étais pas certaine que mon sourire allait disparaître de sitôt. Mais ça ne comptait pas, j'étais heureuse, et c'était le plus important.

** *** **

***

*

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant, mon sourire n'était toujours pas parti de mon visage. Mes jambes étaient entremêlée à celles d'Edward et sa main caressait tendrement mon visage, signe évident qu'il était réveillé mais dans ses pensées. Je me serrais encore un peu plus contre lui, histoire de profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de son corps avant de nous lancer dans une nouvelle journée de folie. Heureusement pour nous, notre petite bulle de bonheur était encore bien présente et je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle allait nous quitter.

- Bonjour mon ange. me dit-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais éveillée.

- Hum…. Bonjour. Dis-je en m'étirant.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Merveilleusement bien. J'ai fait un rêve fantastique.

- Tu me racontes ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien ça avait assez mal commencé. En effet, nous étions au restaurant et nous sommes tombés sur Mike. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu sortir avec lui…. Un minable à côté de toi. Je ne devais avoir toute ma tête. dis-je en le voyant sourire.

- C'est gentil pour moi. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Non mais honnêtement, tu ne peux qu'être d'accord avec moi.

- Si tu es sortie avec lui, c'est forcément qu'il avait quelque chose de bien.

- A côté de toi, non. De toute façon, personne ne résiste à une comparaison face à toi. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Si tu le dis. Bref, termine ton rêve.

- Ha oui, donc après le cauchemar, et bien, ça s'est transformé en magnifique rêve. Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une plage et tu m'as demandé en mariage dans l'eau. Tu te rends compte, dans l'eau. Jamais au grand jamais Edward Cullen ne me demanderait en mariage dans l'eau, ce n'est pas assez parfait pour lui. Dis-je en me moquant de lui, tout en gardant mon sérieux.

- Hum…. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve tu sais, et je suis désolé de la manière dont je t'ai demandé en mariage.

- Tu plaisantes ? _demandais-je en me mettant à cheval sur lui_. C'était magique, parfait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça comme ça.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, c'était tellement inattendu. Je te remercie mon amour, et puis, ce n'est pas faute de m'avoir prévenue. Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Mais tu es heureuse ?

- Oui, très, je vais me marier. Dis-je en m'écroulant dans le lit sous le poids du bonheur.

- Oui… nous allons nous marier.

- Ça te fait bizarre aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui, mais c'est merveilleux.

- Tout à fait. dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

Il émit un soupir de satisfaction ce qui me fit sourire. Malheureusement, nous ne pûmes rester dans notre bulle de bonheur car il nous fallait aller chercher notre fille. Notre merveilleuse petite fille et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'étais totalement euphorique à l'idée de lui annoncer cela. Mais je voulais qu'elle le sache avant Alice. Une heure plus tard, j'étais seule devant la porte de chez Alice, la bague de fiançailles dans ma poche. Ça m'avait fait mal de l'enlever, mais il le fallait. Je trouvais normal que ma fille soit la première au courant du mariage de ses parents, mais je souhaitais aussi qu'Alice l'apprenne d'une meilleure manière qu'entre deux portes. Je sonnais à la porte et j'entendis ma fille crier alors qu'Alice venait m'ouvrir la porte.

- Maman ! cria ma fille en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Hey ma princesse comment ça va ?

- Bien.

- Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oh oui ! dit-elle en me souriant.

- Hey Bella ! déjà réveillée ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Il semblerait ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu sais quoi, ça me sauve la vie parce que je dois aller voir Jasper. Mais promets-moi que ce soir, on se fait une soirée entre nous.

- Entre nous ?

- Oui, Jazz, Em', Rose, Angy, Ben, Ed et toi et moi.

- Et moi ! Dit Carlie en se manifestant.

- Bien évidemment et toi princesse. Dit-Alice en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Ça marche. A ce soir alors.

- A ce soir. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'emmenais alors ma fille dans notre appartement où elle se jeta dans les bras de son père qui avait à peine eu le temps de ranger ses affaires alors que je remettais ma bague de fiançailles au doigt, une bague qui m'avait manqué alors que je ne la portais que depuis hier soir.

- Oh mon amour, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'eux.

- Oui ! c'était trop trop bien.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a regardé un film et puis on a parlé de plein de choses et vous ? nous demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, nous aussi on s'est bien amusé. Dit Edward en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Oh, ce soir, on va au testaurant avec tout le monde dit-elle en souriant.

- Au restaurant Carlie. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Au restaurant ? me demanda Edward alors que Carlie partait dans sa chambre pour retrouver Carlie.

- Oui, idée d'Alice… dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Et moi qui comptais passer une soirée en famille.

- Et bien, nous élargirons simplement le cercle de la famille. dis-je ne lui souriant.

- Par moment, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec ma famille.

- Ta famille est adorable.

- Un peu trop.

- Elle est au courant n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle ne sait pas que tu m'as dit oui, mais elle sait que je suis allé voir ton père pour lui demander ta main.

- Qui n'était pas au courant ? dis-je en souriant.

- Em' et Rose. Mais j'ai eu du mal à garder le secret. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je me doute.

- Par contre, ta mère n'est pas au courant non plus.

- Tu lui annonceras n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as encore peur de ta mère ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil pour se moquer.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Jamais je n'oserais !

Je ne lui répondis pas et me jetais sur lui pour le chatouiller et lui faire payer sa moquerie. Alors que je continuais de le torturais, notre fille vint se joindre à nous et m'aida à torturer son père. Edward tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il avait peur de nous faire mal et il n'osa pas faire ce qu'il aurait fait s'il était face à son frère ou son meilleur ami. C'était sans doute une facette que j'aimais particulièrement d'Edward, son côté protecteur et gentleman. En même temps, j'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne trouvais aucune facette d'Edward que je n'aimais pas. Il était pour moi ce qui s'approchait de plus de la perfection et j'avais la chance de vivre avec lui. Nous avions décidé de ne pas l'annoncer comme cela à Carlie, il fallait que l'on trouve le meilleur moyen, et le meilleur moment.

Ce n'est qu'une heure avant de partir au restaurant, après l'avoir préparée, c'est-à-dire après avoir joué à la poupée avec elle. Nous étions tous les trois préparé pour une simple soirée entre amis, mais nous avions tout de même une nouvelle à leur annoncer. Nous étions donc dans le salon, Carlie installée dans le canapé et nous deux assis sur la petite table. Notre fille avait un grand sourire et nous regardait attentive.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

- Oui. Dit Edward.

- Mais…. Ce n'est pas grave ?

- Non, ce n'est pas grave.

- D'accord.

- Alors, tu sais, hier maman et moi, nous sommes allés manger au restaurant.

- Oui, tatie Alice me l'a dit.

- Et bien, après, nous sommes allés à la plage.

- A la plage, trop fort ? on pourra y aller tous ensemble ?

- Oui, nous irons bientôt.

- Trop bien.

- Mais ce n'était pas cela que papa voulait te dire ma puce, il faut que tu nous laisses parler.

- D'accord, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave princesse. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- En fait, hier, j'ai demandé à maman si elle voulait bien m'épouser.

- T'épouser ? comme tonton Em' et tatie Rose ?

- Oui. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Et tu as dit oui ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Trop bien !! dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Je vais devoir faire quoi ?

- Hum…. Je ne sais pas, il faudra demander à Tatie Alice parce que je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Tu auras une belle robe. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Alors oui, je veux bien, mais toi aussi maman, tu auras une belle robe.

- Oui, mais il faudra que tu m'aides à la choisir, il faudra que je sois belle.

- Tu es toujours belle maman.

- Merci mon ange. dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

Edward nous regardait en souriant et je ne pu que le lui rendre. Nous étions tous les trois heureux et bien loin de la journée au tribunal qui nous attendait dans le courant de la semaine. Celle-ci serait une étape difficile à passer, mais pour le moment, ça n'avait pas d'importance, nous allions devenir une vraie famille et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Bebe bella Cullen **: ouep, je suis une très grande romantique. Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire.

**Elisaa **: C'est le 15 juin la convocation au tribunal. Et ok, je ne te remercie pas ( désolée, j'avais oubliée que je n'avais pas le droit lol)

**Leïla :** j'aime bien son petit côté ancien, vieux jeu^^ C'est notre Edward après tout, il est comme ça et on ne le changera pas lol

**petitefilleduSud :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise^^

**Flo1359 :** ben en fait, c'est pas que j'aime pas l'archéologie, c'est que je suis en histoire-géographie donc moi je vais en cours pour faire de l'histoire. L'archéo c'est bien quand on fait les fouilles, pas quand on se tape des comptes rendus de fouilles qui ne servent à rien…. lol. Et le truc c'est qu'il y a des futurs archéologues dans la classe donc ça leur va et puis, on ne va pas commencer à demander au prof de tout changer alors que ça fait des années qu'il fait ça… ; mais bon ;) Sinon, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu.

**Sandrine** : merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu^^

**Gwen** : Contente de voir que tu as tenu le coup lol et que la demande en mariage ait été à la hauteur de tes envies.

**Mlle Cullen :** trop bien les hormones de grossesse…. Par contre, je me dis que si ça te fait cet effet là, vaut mieux pas que je tombe enceinte un jour parce que je serais totalement folle ( étant donné que je suis déjà à moitié lol). Merci pour la review.


	26. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me revoici avant une nouvelle semaine durant laquelle je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier, sauf si j'ai un gentil réseau qui m'accueille, mais faut pas trop rêver non plus^^_

_Voici le chapitre de l'annonce à toute la famille, du point de vue d'Edward._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que tout cela était réel, j'avais vraiment du mal. Hier j'angoissais totalement face à la réponse que Bella pourrait me donner, et aujourd'hui, plus rien, plus une goutte d'angoisse. Juste du bonheur, du bonheur à l'état pur. Celui de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt devenir madame Cullen. Celui de savoir qu'elle allait passer sa vie avec moi. Celui de savoir que nous porterions tous les trois le même nom. Mais surtout, le bonheur de la voir sourire et chantonner toute la journée. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fredonné en faisant à manger ou en lisant un livre, mais elle l'avait fait, vraiment. Et entendre sa douce voix entonner une petite mélodie me faisait sourire davantage. Pourtant, je peux vous assurer que mon sourire était déjà bien présent et ancré sur mon visage.

J'étais aussi heureux de voir la réaction de ma princesse face à cette nouvelle. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle se rende compte de ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle s'était jetée dans les bras de sa mère et semblait vraiment heureuse. Je pense qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais elle avait compris que nous étions heureux et que donc, elle était aussi heureuse. Nous avions réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle annonce à toute la famille la nouvelle dès qu'elle les verrait, qu'il fallait attendre que tout le monde soit là pour qu'on leur annonce la bonne nouvelle.

Pour une fois, nous avions décidé d'aller dans un autre restaurant que celui d'Emmett. Après tout, c'était une sortie entre amis et je n'étais pas certain qu'Emmett souhaitait que nous passions notre vie dans son établissement. De plus, je savais que Rose n'aimait pas vraiment quand nous mangions là car Em' faisait toujours attention à chacun des détails. Nous étions donc allés dans un autre restaurant, accueillant et convivial. Nous étions dans la voiture et je voyais Bella qui triturait sa bague

- Je l'enlève ? me demanda-t-elle en la regardant.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Pour ne pas qu'ils soient au courant. Dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Hum…. Je t'interdis de retirer cette bague. Dis-je en me garant.

- Autoritaire ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

- Non, mais possessif. Dis-je en prenant Carlie dans mes bras.

Elle sourit et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe et nous entrions dans le restaurant. Il ne nous fallu que quelques secondes pour repérer le groupe, installés à une grande table, les enfants au bout de celle-ci. Dès qu'ils nous virent, Alice fit un sourire éclatant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle savait que la réponse que Bella m'avait donné était positive.

Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, je vis ma sœur trépigner, gigoter sur sa chaise comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Bella ne cachait même pas ses éclats de rire face aux réactions de ma sœur.

- Bon, alors, vous allez nous le dire ? nous demanda-t-elle au bout de dix minutes.

- Nous dire quoi ? demanda Angéla.

- Je peux le faire ? demanda Carlie avec un grand sourire.

- Vas-y. dit Bella en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Alors…. _Dit-elle en se levant sur sa chaise pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde_. Papa, il a demandé maman en mariage, et maman, elle a dit oui ! et puis moi, et ben je vais faire demoiselle d'honneur. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les réactions furent toutes les mêmes, ils s'étaient tous levés pour se jeter sur nous et nous féliciter. Je vis Emmett qui étouffait Bella en la félicitant chaleureusement. Je n'étais même pas surpris de la réaction qu'ils pouvaient avoir, c'était tellement eux. Angéla s'approcha timidement de moi. Nous n'avions jamais eu de vraie discussion, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour nous. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- De la rendre heureuse. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me dirigea vers ma sœur qui me serra contre elle. Je n'avais pas souvenir que cette dernière avait autant de force, mais ça me touchait, vraiment. Tout le monde était heureux pour nous et c'était plus de joie que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je crois qu'il nous avait fallu une demi-heure avant de nous calmer. Si bien que tout le restaurant avait les yeux rivés vers nous, mais nous n'en avions rien à faire. Même Bella ne semblait pas prêter attention aux regards curieux des gens qui nous entouraient. Le gérant du restaurant, intrigué par cette animation était venu nous voir et nous avait offert l'apéritif, douce attention de sa part. Une fois les traditionnelles félicitations passées, nous pûmes reprendre nos places et nous calmer. Je vis Lily regarder Bella avec un petit sourire timide et cette dernière l'encouragea à prendre la parole.

- Dis Bella, une mariée, elle a combien de demoiselles d'honneur ?

- Hum…. Je ne sais pas de trop. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait en avoir plusieurs ?

- Elle en a autant qu'elle le souhaite. Dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es certaine ? demanda Bella en regardant ma sœur.

- Oui, je suis catégorique là-dessus. dit-elle en souriant.

- Bien, alors j'en veux trois, enfin, pour le moment.

- Trois ? demanda Lily.

- Bah oui, Carlie, Emma et toi. Dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

- C'est vrai ? demandèrent mes deux nièces d'une seule voix.

- Oui.

- Oh merci Tatie. Dirent-elle en se levant pour aller l'enlacer.

- De rien mes princesses.

Si ma mémoire était bonne, c'était la première fois qu'elles l'appelaient tatie, et je crois que Bella avait vraiment été touchée par ce petit mot. Il était sorti comme cela, sans même que mes nièces y aient réfléchis et cela montrait à Bella qu'elle était vraiment appréciée. C'était une preuve de plus qu'elle était admise au sein de la famille.

- Au fait, c'est pour quand ? demanda Rose en nous souriant.

- On voudrait septembre. Dis-je en posant ma main sur la cuisse de Bella.

- Si tôt ? demanda Emmett surpris.

- Oui, sinon, après il nous faudra attendre un an avant de pouvoir le célébrer et nous n'en avons pas du tout envie.

- Mais un an, c'est au moins ce qu'il faut pour organiser LE mariage de l'année. Dit Alice.

- Alice, on ne veut pas le mariage de l'année, on veut un mariage, le notre, organisé à notre manière. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Oh. dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on organise un mariage et je n'ai pas envie de lire plein de magasines. Dit Bella en lui souriant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien évidemment. Et j'aurais besoin de votre aide ! Dit-elle en regardant Rose et Angéla.

- Et pourquoi pas de la notre ? demanda Ben en souriant.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, nous aurions bien besoin d'un barman. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ok, on va oublier que j'ai proposé mon aide.

- Lâcheur ! dit Bella en lui faisant un sourire.

- T'inquiète, tu vas nous aider pour faire un enterrement de vie de garçon de rêve. Dit Emmett.

- Oui, alors là aussi j'ai mon mot à dire. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ha non !

- Tu sais quoi, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Nous en reparlerons dans un mois.

- Dans un mois ? demanda Rose en souriant.

- Bah oui.

- Dans un mois, vous êtes en vacances. dit Jasper.

- Ok, dans un peu plus d'un mois alors.

** *** **

***

*

La soirée s'était très bien passée, mais à présent que pratiquement toute ma famille était au courant, mes nuits allaient se raccourcir, je le savais. L'audience au tribunal était prévue pour cette semaine et j'avais peur. Ou je commençais à avoir peur. Il était 6h du matin, nous étions dimanche et j'étais déjà éveillé, quasiment un blasphème pour moi qui avait l'habitude de dormir comme un loir le dimanche matin. J'observais un instant ma future femme, tentant encore une fois de réaliser que d'ici quelques mois, nous serions unis à vie. Lui caressant doucement le visage et je me levais pour aller veiller sur le sommeil de ma fille.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise à côté de son petit lit de princesse et la regardait longuement, étudiant chaque ligne de son visage. Regardant sa petite main serrer ses doudous, son petit pouce dans sa si merveilleuse bouche. Elle semblait si innocente ainsi, si loin de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. A des années lumières du séisme qui allait secouer nos vies. Il me faudrait la protéger, les protéger, je le devais, c'était mon rôle. Je savais que je devais faire leur bonheur et pour cela, je devais m'assurer que nous allions passer notre vie ensemble. Sans Candice, sans Mike, sans la peur de les perdre. Après cette histoire, j'allais leur offrir toute la sécurité dont elles avaient besoin.

Je laissais ma fille pour aller me détendre au piano. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas joué, étant trop occupé par mes affaires et ma vie de famille. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre pour remarquer que j'avais passé une heure à regarder ma fille dormir. Myrtille vint s'installer sur mes genoux et je la caressais un instant avant de me mettre à jouer. Comme à chaque fois, je me laissais emporter par la musique. J'aimais ces moments où plus rien ne comptait sauf les notes qui s'enchaînaient sur le clavier du piano.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais joué, mais je fus interrompu par Bella qui avait glissé ses bras autour de mon cou, sa tête sur ma tête et qui m'écouta un instant avant que je ne me stoppe.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? demandais-je.

- Non, il est 10h, il était temps de me lever.

- 10h ? Déjà ?

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ?

- Quatre heures. Carlie dort encore ?

- Oui, je pense que la soirée d'hier l'a épuisé. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côté et en prenant le chat sur elle.

- C'était une très bonne soirée. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Oui, c'était parfait. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je pense qu'Alice va nous demander la date aujourd'hui.

- Bah bien sur. Décidons comme cela et envoyons un faire part à mes parents Je suis certain qu'ils vont adorer. Dit-elle en riant.

- Hum… nous devrions aller voir ton père au plus vite et inviter ta mère. je ne veux pas lui annoncer au téléphone.

- On pourrait toujours aller à Jacksonville le week-end prochain.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous pourrons nous changer les idées. Dis-je en déposant ma tête dans son cou.

- Tu sais que tout se passera bien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut rien contre nous, Carlie est ma fille, elle n'a aucun droit.

- Je me demande tout de même comment elle est parvenue à obtenir une convocation. Dis-je en souriant, j'aimais qu'elle sache ce qui me tracassait sans que je ne lui en parle.

- C'est toi l'avocat, c'est toi qui sais. Mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Elle n'a jamais prêté aucune importance à Carlie et tu sais que le juge prendra en compte le bien être de l'enfant avant tout.

- Mais ils favorisent souvent la mère. dis-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

- Ce qui tombe bien, puisque c'est ma fille. Dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de l'embrasser passionnément. J'aimais l'entendre dire cela, dire qu'elle était la mère de ma fille. Le baiser fut interrompu par l'arrivée intempestive de notre fille qui s'était jetée sur nous et nous couvrit de baisers.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, nous étions comme tous les dimanches chez mes parents, assis dans le canapé pour l'apéritif. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, j'entendis ma mère crier au moment où Bella prit son verre qui était sur la table, ce qui la fit sursauter et elle le laissa tomber.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux les enfants ! Dit-elle en nous prenant dans les bras.

- Esmé ? demanda mon père alors que mon frère, ma sœur et leurs compagnons riaient aux éclats.

- Mais regardes sa main ! elle a dit oui Carlisle.

- Tu as dit oui ? demanda mon père à ma fiancée.

- Oui. Répondit Bella en rougissant.

- Félicitations les enfants. Dit mon père en nous serrant à son tour dans ses bras alors que Rose essuyait le jus d'orange qu'avait fait tomber Bella.

- Quand ? demanda ma mère en s'asseyant.

- Et bien, vendredi soir. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Je pensais que tu aurais attendu un peu plus. Me dit mon père en souriant.

- Une fois que j'avais la bague, je ne voyais pas de raison d'attendre. dis-je en prenant la main de Bella dans la mienne.

- A-t-il bien fait cela ? demanda ma mère avec un air sévère.

- C'était parfait Esmé, au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Dit Bella en serrant ma main.

- Oh mais oui, tu ne nous as pas raconté ! dit Alice en sautillant.

- Et bien…. Nous sommes allés au restaurant où nous avons mangé la première fois et puis nous sommes allés à Alki Beach.

- Oh Edward, c'est tellement romantique d'avoir fait ça au bord de l'eau. Dit Jasper en se moquant de moi.

- En fait…. dit Bella en souriant.

- En fait quoi ? il ne te l'a pas demandé là ? demanda Alice en montant sur ses grands chevaux.

- Non… nous étions dans l'eau au moment où il me l'a demandé. Dit Bella en déposant un baiser sur la paume de ma main.

- Vous faisiez quoi dans l'eau ? demanda Emmett en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Rien de tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! dit- Bella en lui tirant la langue.

- J'en doute.

- Bella jouait avec les vagues, nous sommes tombés et je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal. Dis-je en souriant.

- Attends, attends…. Tu veux dire, pas de genou pas terre ? demanda Rosalie.

- Non. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Ok, ce qu'Edward ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il a voulu que nous retournions sur la terre ferme, mais j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi.

- Parce que j'étais trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait me demander.

- Mais tu n'as pas eu ton genou à terre. Dit Alice.

- C'était encore mieux. Dit Bella en souriant.

- C'est le principal ! dit ma mère en lui faisant un sourire.

- Au fait, vous avez fixé une date ? demanda mon père.

- Début septembre.

- Pas encore de date exacte ? demanda Alice.

- Non, nous attendons d'en parler aux parents de Bella.

- Oh, c'est une excellente idée ça, déjà que le chef Swan va te faire la peau. Me dit Emmett.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Attends, tu vas épouser sa petite fille chérie.

- Et bien figures-toi que je suis auparavant allé m'assurer que je ne risquais pas de mourir. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis allée lui demandé la main de sa fille.

- Comme c'est Romantique. Dit Jasper en papillonnant.

- Tu sais que ça fait deux fois que tu dis cela en moins de dix minutes…. C'est grave mon pote. Dit Emmett en riant.

- Et puis, tu as intérêt à faire encore plus romantique que ça quand ça nous arrivera ! dit Alice d'un ton catégorique.

Jasper ne répondit rien et regarda Alice bizarrement. Je pense qu'il était en état de choc ce qui nous valut à tous une crise de fou rire. Décidément, j'adorais ces dimanches en famille où nous étions tous heureux.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Bebe bella cullen :** Si tu souhaites avoir une lecture avant ta publication, je te conseille d'aller sur le forum ( en lien sur mon profil) où il y a des bonnes âmes prêtes à t'aider^^ Et sinon, comme tu me l'as demandé, je continue ma fic d'une manière toujours aussi romantique lol

**Flo1359 **: Avec Edward, elle finira par y arriver lol Barbant, oui, c'est le mot lol mais bon on s'y fait ^^

**Leïla :** Et bien voilà une chose qui est faite, presque tout le monde le sait maintenant.

**Sandrine : **Contente que ça t'ai plu^^

**Mlle Cullen : **La folie, toi seule peut décider si tu l'es ou non lol

**Petitefilledusud :** Mes idées viennent sans doute un peu de ma folie, c'est indéniable lol mais aussi des nombreuses lectures que j'ai faite et des rêves que je fais ou alors des inspirations soudaines, c'est bizarre quand ça arrive…. Et à mon avis, ça a rapport avec ma folie…. Quant à tomber enceinte, c'est pas au programme pour tout de suite lol. Merci pour la review

**Gwen : ** Déjà, rien que le fait de se marier donne envie de sourire alors avec Edward….. lol

**Elisaa :** j'ai une petite mémoire, c'est pour ça que j'ai oublié lol Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu^^

***Morgane* : ** Comme je te comprends, moi aussi je préférerais aller à un concert que de passer mon week-end sur le net lol. Je ne suis pas le dictionnaire de l'Académie Française, mais je crois que « génialissime » existe bien lol même si je trouve que c'est un peu fort lol. Quant à répondre à la prof, c'est pas bien ! moi je le fais pas lol ou si, je le fais, mais dans ma tête ou tout bas lol Et je ne suis pas certaine que mes profs puissent me virer… faudrait que je vois lol

**Shachou : **ha non, on ne rejette pas la faute sur moi non mais oh !! lol Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, même si elle te transforme en vraie fille lol. Merci pour la review.


	27. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 8

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je m'ennuyais fermement les fenêtres de mon appartement ouvertes par ce grand froid (non, je ne suis pas folle, c'est juste qu'elles sont en train d'être changées^^) bref, j'ai donc décidé de vous écrire un chapitre. J'ai été un peu longue pour l'écrire parce que sortir des mains par 3°C c'est juste affreux lol. Mais bon^^ le voici, il est là, tout beau, tout frais, le nouveau chapitre ;)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Dire que j'avais été surprise de la réaction de la famille Cullen serait un mensonge. Ils avaient réagis de la façon à laquelle je m'étais préparée. C'est-à-dire en me sautant dessus tellement ils étaient heureux. C'était une chose que j'aimais particulièrement chez les Cullen, ils se réjouissaient toujours du bonheur des autres, et ce d'une manière réelle, ils ne faisaient jamais semblant et ne trichaient pas. Ils étaient tellement heureux que je me demandais lequel d'entre nous allait réellement se marier, si c'était eux ou si c'était moi. Cette pensée me fit sourire. De même que le souvenir de la réaction de Jasper lorsqu'Alice lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait faire mieux lorsqu'il la demanderait en mariage. Il avait tout d'abord était surpris, puis l'avait regardé avec un sourire béat. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il ait déjà envisagé le mariage avec elle. Ou alors, il l'avait envisagé mais n'osait lui en parler de peur d'essuyer un refus. La répartie d'Alice nous avait tous fait rire, lui y compris.

Ce soir là, nous étions rentrés à l'appartement, heureux, portés par l'euphorie de la journée. Une euphorie qui allait bien vite retomber avec l'audience au tribunal. Cependant, je savais que passée celle-ci, il nous faudrait nous focaliser sur quelque chose de nouveau : l'anniversaire d'Edward. Ça aller être le premier passé ensemble et je voulais marquer le coup, même si je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Il me restait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

La semaine s'écoula avec une lenteur infinie, j'avais l'impression que le jour de l'audience n'arriverait jamais et je commençais vraiment à angoisser sans toutefois le montrer à Edward. Il avait le droit de penser que j'étais totalement sereine face à cela. Il devait penser cela, il était indispensable pour l'équilibre de notre famille qu'il croit que j'étais sereine, pour ne pas qu'il s'en fasse et qu'il parte confiant. Cependant, la vérité était tout autre. J'étais totalement angoissée face à ce qui se préparait, mais je serais forte, pour ma fille et mon futur époux.

A cette simple pensée, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, presque une semaine qu'il me l'avait demandé et je ne parvenais toujours pas à réaliser que nous allions nous marier. La date n'était toujours pas déterminée, mais nous savions que nous voulions que ça se passe entre le 1er et le 15 septembre, après, le temps commençait à être vraiment trop mauvais. Respectant les traditions jusqu'au bout, mon fiancé souhaitait que nous fassions cela à Forks. Mais faire venir toute sa famille et les amis de celle-ci dans une petite bourgade comme Forks promettait bien du plaisir. Je ne l'avais pas encore contredit, mais je le ferais très bientôt, une fois après avoir annoncé cela à mes parents.

Nous étions au matin de l'audience et j'étais toute seule à l'appartement. Edward était allé au cabinet de bon matin pour régler les derniers détails et être certain que tout se passerait bien et j'avais décidé de laisser Carlie dormir chez Rose pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte dans quel état de stress nous pouvions être. Il était 9h du matin et je ne parvenais plus à dormir. Heureusement pour moi, une occupation arriva sous la forme d'Alice, une housse à la main et des chaussures à talons dans l'autre. A peine lui avais-je ouvrit la porte qu'elle se précipita dans mon appartement telle une tornade qui secoue tout sur son passage.

- J'ai été faire les magasins et j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de plus classe. Candice pourrait venir nue qu'on ne remarquera que toi.

- Bonjour Alice, comment ça va Bella ? Oh très bien et toi Alice ? je vais bien aussi. Dis-je en me moquant d'elle.

- Pardon ma belle, mais je te jure qu'on n'a pas le temps.

- Honnêtement Alice, je ne vais pas à un défilé de mode, et je ne pense pas que Candice vienne nue.

- Crois-moi, dans cette tenue de jeune femme dynamique et respectable, on te mangera dans la main.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas une femme d'affaire ? lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, je sais, figures-toi que j'y ait bien réfléchis et je me suis dit que la tenue de la mère au foyer ne ferait pas bonne impression.

- Tenue de la mère au foyer qui est ?

- Un pantalon de survêtement, et un t-shirt disproportionné.

- Tu sais que c'est totalement faux ce que tu dis ?

- Je sais, mais c'était pour que tu vois comment tu ne dois pas te présenter au tribunal.

- Tu es au courant que c'est Edward qui est convoqué et pas moi ?

- Oui, il a déjà son costume, et je prie pour que la juge soit une femme.

- Pour ?

- Attends, tu sais mieux que moi l'effet qu'il fait aux femmes !

- Alice…. Dis-je en secouant la tête par dépit.

- Il faut que l'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté.

- Oui chef ! dis-je en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

- tu as enfin compris comment il fallait agir ! je suis trop fière de toi petit padawan. Dit-elle en évacuant une fausse larme.

J'éclatais de rire et filais sous la douche afin de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, à moins que ça soit le maquillage qui me permette de faire cela. Je secouais la tête face à l'absurdité de mes réflexions, finalement, je n'avais pas tout appris d'Alice, j'avais besoin de quelques cours encore. Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais enfilé la petite robe noire, cintrée d'un fin ruban gris sous la poitrine et j'avais revêtu une robe de chambre pour ne pas l'abîmer pendant qu'Alice me disait de quelle manière me tenir en me citant tout un tas de films dans lesquels les personnages se retrouvaient au tribunal. J'éclatais une nouvelle fois de rire face à ses bêtises.

- Maintenant que j'ai terminé ton maquillage : manucure ! s'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle.

- Tu plaisantes là ? n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante. Dit-elle en me prenant la main.

- Non, malheureusement non….

- Bella, il faut qu'elle comprenne que tu es la femme d'Edward, celle qui a sa place dans sa vie.

- Et ?

- Ses yeux seront attirés par tes ongles parfaits et paf ! Elle tombera sur la bague de fiançailles, elle sera verte de jalousie et comprendra peut-être qu'elle ne peut rien contre toi.

- Tu es démoniaque.

- Je sais petit padawan.

- Dis, tu es dans ton délire Star Wars Obiwan ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Non, mais je suis fière de remarquer que tu me connais de mieux en mieux.

- Si tu le dis…

- Dis…_ dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux_. Tu sais que tout va bien se passer ?

- Moui… dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as menti à Edward ?

- Quoi ? non !

- Si ! il est persuadé que tu pars confiante, tu aurais du lui dire que tu avais des craintes.

- Alice, je ne suis pas un robot, j'ai forcément des craintes dont celle de perdre ma fille.

- Tu penses sérieusement que tu vas la perdre ?

- C'est sa mère.

- Alors non, légalement, c'est toi, depuis peu, mais c'est toi. Légalement, Carlie est née de mère inconnue.

- Al', on ne peut pas naître de mère inconnue.

- Mais si !

- Non, on né sous X, mais pas de mère inconnue, à l'hôpital, à l'accouchement on sait qui est la mère.

- Mouais, alors excuses-moi, mais ça revient au même.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis ! dis-je en souriant.

- Mouais, bref, tout se passera bien, parce que le juge va se rendre compte que tu ne veux que le bonheur de Carlie alors que Candice ne veut que l'argent d'Edward. Et peut-être Edward lui-même. mais bon, à moins de le kidnapper et de le violer, je ne vois pas comment elle va pouvoir l'avoir.

- Alice ! tu divagues totalement là.

- Oui, je sais, mais au moins, ça m'a permis de terminer ta manucure. Oh !! j'adore avec ta bague c'est parfait.

- Tu es dingue !

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Aller, la coiffure maintenant.

- Quoi ? mais je vais finir par être en retard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu à la minute près.

- Carrément ?

- Oui, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour que tu ais l'esprit occupé toute la matinée et que tu ne rumines pas tes sombres pensée.

- Tu es géniale Al', je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Tu plaisantes là ? c'est moi qui te remercie, avant, je n'avais pas d'amie et puis tu es entée dans ma vie.

- C'est une déclaration d'amour ?

- Yep !

- Peut mieux faire. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Ha ouais !

- Oui, je suis certaine que si Jazz te faisait ce genre de déclaration, tu le fusillerais sur place.

- Pas faux. dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Elle avait vraiment réussi son coup, durant tout le temps où elle avait été là et m'avait parlé de tout et de rien, je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à l'audience, j'étais totalement détendue et c'est donc souriante que j'arrivais dans le bureau de M. Parker qui était à, à peine, cinq minutes à pied du palais de justice. Ma boule au ventre grandissait mais les encouragements d'Alice m'avaient permis de ne pas trop y penser. En entrant, je vis Tom enlacer mon fiancé, je me sentis de trop, mais ce dernier s'éloigna d'Edward et me regarda un air appréciateur.

- Et bien, voilà qui va nous faire gagner des points dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur la main.

- Tu es très belle mon amour. Me dit Edward en me déposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres

- Merci. C'est …. Alice. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien Edward, ta sœur a un don pour la mode.

- C'est un don et une malédiction … dit- Edward en soupirant.

Tom éclata de rire avant de nous annoncer qu'il était temps de nous mettre en route si nous ne souhaitions pas arriver en retard et faire mauvaise impression. Comme je le pensais, Tom était bien trop prévoyant, si bien que nous étions arrivés une demi-heure en avance et que le juge n'était pas encore là. Ce dernier nous abandonna pour passer un dernier coup de téléphone et j'en profitais immédiatement pour enlacer Edward.

- Tout se passera bien. Lui dis-je, répétant la même rengaine inlassablement.

- J'aimerais tellement te croire. Dit-il en baissant son regard vers moi.

- Crois-moi, il faut que tu me croies, pour nous, notre famille, Carlie. Il faut que tu sois fort. De toute façon, elle ne peut rien faire contre nous.

- J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- La vérité Edward, c'est que je suis morte de trouille, mais il faut que Candice pense que nous n'avons pas peur d'elle. Tu comprends, je refuse de lui donner cette satisfaction. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'elle peut nous atteindre.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

- Oui mais ça, elle ne doit pas le savoir. Dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

- Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé. Dit-il en cachant son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Il n'a jamais été question de cela, au pire, elle aura un droit de visite, au mieux, elle ne pourra plus approcher de Carlie.

- Un droit de visite ? Carlie n'y survivait pas. dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Le juge saura tout cela, il a tous les documents en main, il sait la vie que nous menons et à quel point Carlie peut-être heureuse avec nous.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

- Aies confiance en la justice. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ? me demanda-t-il en souriant un peu.

- Tu aurais eu Alice à tes côtés et elle t'aurait sorti le même discours.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui, elle m'en a sorti un du même style tout à l'heure. avec quelques nuances.

- Du style ?

- Qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement de la garde de Carlie, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'argent et toi, mais qu'à moins de te kidnapper pour te violer, elle ne t'aurait pas.

- Et encore, je ne suis pas certain que ça marcherait dit-il en souriant.

- Il ne faut jurer de rien ! dis-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Il éclata de rire avant que le service de sécurité ouvre les portes de la salle d'audience. Celle-ci était vide mais nous prîmes tout de même place afin de nous calmer un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom arriva, le sourire aux lèvres et, au moment où il s'installa, la greffière entra elle aussi. Il se pencha vers moi pour me décrire tout ce qu'il se passait et je trouvais cela très prévenant de sa part étant donné que je n'étais jamais allée dans un tribunal. Il me fit remarquer qu'il serait bien vu que nous étions là vingt minutes avant le début de l'audience alors que Candice et son avocat n'avaient toujours pas mis un pied dans la salle. Dix minutes plus tard, l'avocat entra, seul, sans sa cliente qui n'était toujours pas arrivé quand le juge entra. Enfin, quand la juge entra. Ce n'était pas la même que pour celle de l'adoption, mais Tom me glissa qu'elle était très prévenant à l'égard des besoins des enfants. Ce qui était un bon point pour nous car Carlie ne cessait de dire qu'elle refusait de vivre ou de voir Candice.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette dernière, elle entra, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres et j'eus tout de suite des nausées rien qu'à la voir. Comment pouvait-elle se pavaner ainsi alors qu'elle venait demander…. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Edward me prit la main et la serra fortement, certainement pour canaliser sa colère. Il me faisait mal, mais je ne lui disais rien, je préférais qu'il s'énerve sur ma main que sur Candice en plein milieu d'un tribunal.

Tout le monde était là et l'audience pouvait enfin commencer. Je m'apprêtais à vivre les heures les plus longues de toute ma vie, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits._**

**Flo359 :** bah c'est pas tant que j'ai des soucis de connexion, c'est juste que je n'ai pas d'abonnement dans mon appart' donc bon…. Mais là, tout va bien, j'ai un gentil réseau qui m'accueille gentiment.

**Petitefilledusud :** merci à toi pour la review.

**Mlle Cullen : **L'audience est là…. Lol

**Gwen : **En même temps, elle n'attendait que ça : voir la bague^^

***Morgane* : **bon, si tu trouve que c'est génialissime qui correspond le mieux, je ne vais pas te contredire lol Et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai bel et bien un gentil réseau qui m'accueille lol

**Sandrine :** J'avoue que j'ai aimé écrire le moment avec Jasper, je me suis amusée lol

**Leïla :** Un come back d'enfer…. On verra lol ce sera au prochain chapitre^^

**Mimi la souris : **pour mon plus grand bonheur^^ et logiquement pas d'autres problèmes, enfin, je ne pense pas lol


	28. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 9

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me revoici avec THE chapitre ! Diantre, j'ai mis deux jours à l'écrire et il est un peu plus long que ceux de d'habitude. Il faut avouer que j'ai eu assez de temps pour vous l'écrire. En fait, j'ai vécu une fin de semaine aux frontières du réel… Entre le prof de médiéval qui nous dit : « la veuve s'est fait sauter dans l'Eglise » ( merci monsieur….) et le prof de romaine qui nous parle latin parce que c'est quand même plus beau que le français, on se demande pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté son cours…. Lol en tout cas, j'ai pu écrire le chapitre…. Je ne sois pas certaine que les audiences se passent comme ça, mais dans mon monde si lol !_

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle. honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle passerait aussi rapidement, j'avais pensé qu'elle serait longue et sans fin. Que nous n'arriverions jamais à l'audience. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ho, bien évidement je ne dormais pas la nuit, je me réveillais sans cesse à la suite d'un cauchemar au cours duquel on m'enlevait ma fille et ma fiancée me quittait. Je ne voulais rien laisser paraître parce que je souhaitais me montrer aussi fort que Bella, mais j'avais vraiment du mal. Je savais qu'elle avait peur aussi, mais elle ne le montrait pas, elle gardait tout pour elle et tentait d'être forte et se concentrait uniquement pour notre fille. Je n'étais pas comme cela. Ma semaine avait été une vraie horreur. Je me levais le matin pour aller travailler mais heureusement que je n'avais pas de grosse affaire car j'étais totalement incapable de me concentrer.

Jamais je n'avais fait un aussi mauvais travail. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur un dossier et était resté souvent jusque 20h pour travailler. Tom ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, il savait que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et je pense qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas pris de nouvelles affaires ayant déjà bien du mal à terminer celles en cours. Bref, ça avait été une semaine horrible. Mais le plus difficile était certainement de rentrer chez moi le soir et de devoir cacher tout cela à ma fille. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais Bella et moi étions aux petits soins pour elle, la prenant dans nos bras, la couvrant de tendres baisers. J'avais besoin de cette tendresse pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais devoir faire face à l'inimaginable. Perdre ma fille était quelque chose dont je ne pourrais sans doute jamais me relever.

Le matin de l'audience, j'étais allé comme tous les jours au bureau, ça me permettait de me changer les idées et je savais qu'Alice avait prévu de venir passer la matinée avec Bella pour être certaine qu'elle ne serait pas seule et pour lui changer les idées. De plus, je devais revoir Tom une dernière fois avant l'audience pour voir si le dossier était complet. Il n'avait eu de cesse de me répéter que nous étions prêts à faire face à n'importe quoi. Et au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais raison. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'insensé de ma vie, elle était bien rangée. Une heure plus tard, ma belle était arrivée, nous dévoilant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Je me doutais que c'était ma sœur qui l'avait habillée, mais dans cette robe, coiffée ainsi, elle faisait au mois cinq ans de plus. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à mon futur et cela me fit sourire. Si c'était réellement ça mon futur, je signais tout de suite.

Alors que nous étions tous dans la salle, attendant patiemment que le juge se montre, Candice n'était pas encore là. Je me demandais si elle aurait le culot de se montrer en retard. Manifestement oui, elle l'avait. Elle était arrivée après la juge et la tête haute en plus. La voyant arriver, je pus l'observer plus longuement. Son corps n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis que nous nous étions quittés. Elle semblait toujours la même enfin, physiquement parlant. Parce qu'elle qui était auparavant naturelle se cachait à présent sous du maquillage et des vêtements qu'elle n'aurait jamais portés auparavant. Non pas qu'ils soient grossiers, mais ce n'était pas elle. Cela devait être pareil pour sa mentalité. Elle ne devait plus rien avoir en commun avec la femme que j'avais aimé.

Je serrais la main de Bella, sans doute un peu trop fort, mais la voir ainsi me mettait en colère. Comment avait-elle l'audace de demander la garde de Carlie alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de se présenter en temps et en heure. Je me repris, ne voulant broyer la magnifique main de ma belle. Je la portais à ma bouche pour m'excuser et elle me fit un petit sourire. La juge se décida enfin à briser le silence qui nous entourait.

- Bien, à présent que tout le monde est présent, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'audience. Maitre Heers, quelle est la requête de votre cliente ?

- Melle Tibur ici présent réclame la garde de sa fille.

- Bien. Et Maitre Parker, quelle est la réponse de votre client à cette demande.

- Nous rejetons cette demande.

- Y a-t-il eu une conciliation ou souhaitez-vous qu'il y en ai une ?

- Non. Répondit simplement Tom.

- Certain ? demanda la juge.

- Oui, il est totalement hors de question que Melle Tibur ait la garde de Carlie Esmé Cullen.

- Bien.

Elle sortit le dossier et je vis Tom expliquer rapidement à ma belle ce qui était entrain de se passer. Je me mettais à sa place, elle devait être totalement larguée et ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait juste que nous allions assister à un bain de sang, enfin, au sens figuré. Heureusement pour nous, la tragédie se jouait à huit-clos. Dix minutes plus tard, nous retrouvions Candice, merveilleuse actrice dans son rôle de pleureuse.

- Bien, Melle Tibur. Vous avez la parole, dites-nous pourquoi vous souhaitez avoir la garde de Melle Cullen.

- Merci madame le juge. Si je veux la garde de Carlie, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis sa mère. et en temps que mère, je pense qu'il est normal que je puisse voir ma fille quand je le souhaite.

- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas où se trouvait mon bébé. Il est parti avec elle sans même me dire où ils allaient. Il me l'a enlevé.

Je vis Bella se tendre à côté de moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'encouragement. Candice était totalement folle, elle ne pouvait pas balancer des choses comme ça en pensant que ça passerait inaperçu. Quoique, maintenant, je comprenais comment elle avait pu trouver un avocat pour la défendre, si elle lui avait menti il était clair qu'il ne pouvait que penser cette affaire dans la poche. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait pris la suite de l'interrogatoire que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, je ne voulais pas m'énerver alors qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Cependant, après vingt minutes, je me décidais à l'écouter enfin.

- Et donc, vous souhaitez à présent jouer un rôle dans sa vie, mais pourquoi ?

- Je refuse qu'une autre femme ne joue mon rôle. Surtout elle.

- Mademoiselle ! la réprimanda le juge.

- Mais madame le juge, regardez-là, nous ne sommes même pas certain qu'elle soit majeure. Et si ça se trouve, elle n'est avec Edward que pour son argent.

- Objection votre honneur ! Ce sont des propos totalement diffamatoires et on ne juge pas mademoiselle Swan ici.

- Accordée, mademoiselle, concentrez-vous sur M. Cullen.

- Mais elle joue un rôle dans la vie de ma fille et elle lui a retourné la tête.

- Bien. Avez-vous demandé une garde à M. Cullen ? demanda son avocat en tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Oui, bien évidemment, mais il ne m'a jamais donné suite à mes demandes.

- Quand était-ce la dernière fois ?

- La semaine dernière.

- Objection ! c'est un mensonge. Dit Tom sans même me demander si cela était réel.

- Vraiment ? demanda la juge en me jetant un regard.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu de visite de Candice depuis un bon moment.

- Melle Tibur, j'aimerais que vous ne nous mentiez pas. cela ne joue pas en votre faveur.

- Mais…

- Ma cliente s'excuse….

J'achevais ici mon écoute, ne tenant pas à en avoir de plus. Puis, Tom se leva pour interroger à son tour Candice. Je pouvais à nouveau me concentrer sur cette audience.

- Melle Tibur, vouliez-vous cet enfant ?

- Je… non, pas au départ, mais après, je me suis fait à l'idée

- Pourtant, nous avons ici un témoignage de Mme Rosalie Cullen qui dit que vous souhaitiez avorter.

- Nous étions totalement désemparés.

- Avorter sans en avoir parlé à M. Cullen.

- Non, enfin, je n'étais pas bien à l'époque.

- Etait-ce une raison pour ne pas lui en parler ? il aurait pu vous aider.

- Non ! il était trop dans ce monde. il n'a mis que dix minutes pour se réjouir !

- Et vous lui en voulez pour ça ?

- Oui !

- Et lui, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vous en veut ? vous l'avez laissé avec un bébé alors qu'il n'avait que 21 ans.

- C'est lui qui souhaitait Carlie.

- Certes, mais de là à dire qu'il l'a enlevée.

- Mais, c'est…..

- Melle Tibur, vous savez très bien que c'est totalement faux, jamais il n'a enlevé votre fille.

- Non, mais….

- Vous avez signé un papier qui atteste du fait que vous renonciez à tous vos droits sur elle.

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

- Quatre mois après l'accouchement ?

- Je…

- Bien. Je vous remercie, je n'ai plus d'autres questions. Dit Tom en venant de nouveau s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Bella semblait juste surprise que Tom n'ait pas d'autre question, mais dans un sens, il avait juste démontré ce qu'il souhaitait démontrer et c'était parfait pour nous. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était sans doute le meilleur avocat de Seattle. Enfin, le meilleur en utilisant les bonnes méthodes. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était moi qui étais interrogé et je ne pouvais donc plus m'évader. Comme précédemment c'est Maitre Heers qui s'était chargé d'engager les hostilités. Après les questions les plus banales, il entra enfin dans le vif du sujet.

- M. Cullen, vous assurez ne pas avoir fui avec votre enfant.

- Oui.

- Pourtant, ma cliente n'a pas pu vous revoir à la sortie de la maternité.

- Elle ne le voulait pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle a refusé qu'on mette Carlie dans sa chambre et lorsque je suis allé la voir le lendemain avec notre bébé, elle a refusé de nous laisser entrer.

- Oui, mais ce n'était que le lendemain.

- J'ai essayé pendant un mois, sans succès.

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle faisait une dépression, comme certaines mères après leur accouchement.

- Bien sur que si, mais comme vous l'avez dit, certaines mères le font après l'accouchement. Le problème avec Candice, c'est qu'elle a tout simplement refusé l'idée d'avoir un enfant, elle ne l'a jamais considéré et je pense donc que ce n'était pas une dépression.

- Ma cliente affirme s'être remise de ses émotions deux mois après son accouchement mais elle n'était pas parvenue à vous retrouver, je pense donc comme elle l'affirme que vous avez fui.

- S'il vous plait. J'étais toujours à la même université. Rien que là elle aurait pu me trouver, je n'attendais que cela. De plus, je n'ai jamais déménagé, j'ai toujours le même appartement.

- Mais elle y est allée sans vous y trouver.

- Et bien, elle n'avait qu'à aller chez mes parents. Nous habitons tous au même endroit qu'il y a six ans, elle aurait pu nous trouver sans problèmes si elle l'avait vraiment souhaité.

- Lui auriez-vous ouvert votre porte ?

- Certainement.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait quand elle est venue chez vous récemment.

- Je lui aurais ouvert ma porte à l'époque, aujourd'hui, tout est différent.

- Parce que vous avez une amie ?

- Non. Si j'étais encore célibataire, j'aurais refusé de lui ouvrir ma porte.

- Pourquoi cela.

- Parce qu'elle nous a laissé pendant des années, seuls. J'avais 21 ans et j'ai du élever ma fille seul. Heureusement que mes parents étaient là, sinon, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti.

- Vous comprenez donc pourquoi elle a eu peur ?

- Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pas fui, j'ai assumé mes responsabilités, même si cela n'a pas toujours été simple.

- Vous reconnaissez donc avoir souffert.

- Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais si vous avez des enfants, vous devez savoir qu'en élever n'est pas si simple et encore moins lorsque l'on est seul.

- Vous avez pourtant affirmé que votre famille vous avait aidé, vous vous contredisez.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots, tout le monde a parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Ma famille entière n'a jamais pu combler le manque que provoque l'absence d'une mère.

- Pourtant, vous refusez qu'elle ne revienne.

- L'absence d'une mère et tout ce que cela provoque. Carlie ne considère pas Candice comme sa mère. elle n'a jamais été là pour elle, ne lui a jamais accordé la moindre attention, n'a jamais chercher à la voir, ne lui a jamais envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une lettre.

- Mais vous la privez tout de même de la présence de cette dernière, comment savoir si ce n'est pas de votre faute ?

- Si vous aviez lu le dossier, vous auriez vu que Carlie refuse catégoriquement de voir Candice. Nous lui avons proposé, expliqué la situation, sa seule réponse à été une crise de larmes. Ma fille refuse de la voir et je n'irais pas à l'encontre de ce qu'elle désire, mais ce n'est plus à moi d'en juger.

- A qui ?

- A la justice, à priori, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

- Hum… oui. Bien, et vous avez refait votre vie ?

- Oui.

- Rapidement non ?

- Vous trouvez ? J'ai attendu cinq ans, c'est tout de même assez long.

- Je parle du temps que vous avez pris pour vous mettre en ménage.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai attendu cinq ans pour trouver la femme qu'il me fallait alors une fois qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, il était hors de question que je la laisse partir.

- Elle est jeune pourtant non ?

- Elle a l'âge que j'avais quand j'ai eu Carlie et ça ne lui a pas mal réussi. Je veux dire, ma fille est bien élevée.

- Mais vous ne craignez pas qu'elle n'en veuille qu'à votre argent ?

- Sérieusement, s'il y a une personne qui en veut à mon argent ici, c'est Candice et non Bella !

- M. Cullen, s'il vous plait. Dit la juge en me réprimandant gentiment.

- Pardon madame le juge.

- Continuez Maître Heers.

- Merci madame le juge. Bien, pour revenir à mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle s'enfuie, par peur des responsabilités.

- Non.

- Pourquoi autant de conviction.

- Sans doute la promesse d'un mariage. Dis-je en lançant un sourire à Bella.

- Pardon ?

- Bella n'a jamais eu peur des responsabilités et je pense que ses parents pourront vous le dire. Mais si je n'ai plus peur aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser, c'est une sorte d'assurance pour l'avenir vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, sans doute. Mais vous dites bien : « si je n'ai plus peur » vous avez donc eu peur un jour ?

- Evidemment, qui est assez fou pour ne pas avoir peur de voir s'enfuir l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que la vie peut vous offrir ?

- Bien sûr. Cependant, pouvez-vous nous dire depuis combien de temps vous la connaissez ?

- Un an, pratiquement.

- Et vous la laissez seule avec votre fille, vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Peur, de quoi ?

- Qu'elle s'en occupe mal ?

- Mal ? qu'entendez- vous par là ? non, elle ne la frappe pas, non elle ne la laisse pas toute seule. Bella est sans doute la femme qu'il fallait dans la vie de Carlie.

- Vous préférez offrir une jeune femme à votre fille plutôt que sa mère biologique.

- Comme je l'ai souvent dit, elle n'a de mère que le nom. Elle ne s'est jamais souciée de sa fille. C'est Bella qui éduque Carlie depuis qu'elle est entrée dans nos vies.

Il me questionna encore quelques minutes, et voyant que je refusais de lâcher le morceau il abandonna. Il pensait quoi ? Il savait que j'étais moi-même avocat et que je ne me laisserais pas faire, je connaissais tous les rouages, tous les moyens de faire craquer un client pour gagner. Mais je savais surtout que j'avais toujours fait au mieux pour ma fille. Bien évidemment, je n'avais jamais été parfait, mais j'avais toujours fait passer son bonheur avant le mien. Tom était à son tour passé pour m'interroger et montrer que j'étais un bon père. Ses questions me faisaient souvent sourire, mais je savais qu'il ne voulait donner au juge que ce qu'elle attendait.

- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que votre fille faisait des cauchemars ? depuis quand ?

- Je pense qu'elle en a toujours fait.

- Vous savez d'où cela vient ?

- Et bien…. J'imagine que le psychologue a raison, la peur d'être abandonnée.

- Vous avez des exemples ?

- Et bien, à chaque fois que je partais au travail, j'étais obligé de lui affirmer que j'allais revenir, que je ne l'abandonnais pas. quand nous avons annoncé à Carlie que sa mère biologique souhaitait la revoir, elle avait peur de ne plus revoir Bella, que celle-ci laisse sa place à sa mère biologique.

- En parlant de mademoiselle Swan, comment considère-t-elle son rôle dans votre vie.

- Et bien au début, elle était juste une sorte d'amie pour Carlie, elle a toujours pris la place que voulait lui offrir Carlie.

- Et vous dans tout cela ?

- J'étais déjà bien heureux que ma fille s'entende bien avec la femme que j'aimais, alors je ne demandais rien de plus. Puis, j'ai entendu que ma fille souhaitait que considérer Bella comme sa mère, dans ces cas là, que vouliez-vous que je pense ? nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, nous voulions Bella dans nos vies.

- Elle est plus que dans vos vies là.

- Oui, et nous en sommes heureux. C'est ma fiancée et la mère de Bella.

- Objection votre honneur ! Dit Maitre Heers

- Pour ? demanda la juge surprise.

- Elle n'est pas sa mère ! dit Candice offusquée. C'est moi.

- Et bien, si, elle est sa mère. dis-je sans montrer aucun sentiment.

- Pardon ? demanda Candice.

- Nous avons ici l'acte d'adoption signé il y a trois mois par le juge et Melle Isabella Swan. Aux yeux de la loi, elle est donc sa mère.

- Non ! elle n'a pas le droit, c'est ma fille ! Dit Candice en se levant.

- Mademoiselle, veuillez vous calmer ou je vous fais sortir.

- Mais, elle n'avait pas le droit.

- D'après ce que j'ai sous les yeux, tout est en règle, de plus, vous aviez abandonné vos droits parentaux.

- Mais…

- Bien, je n'ai plus d'autre question. Dit Tom en souriant.

Il était fier de lui, il avait réussi son cou, il avait mis Candice hors d'elle, si bien que la juge avait été obligé de la calmer. Je souris en rejoignant Tom et Bella. Cette dernière avait encore un petit air angoissé mais je lui déposais un baiser sur le front pour la rassurer.

- Bien, je pense que ce que j'ai entendu était assez éloquent de même que les témoignages que j'ai ici par écrit. Je pense que pour le moment, il est préférable que l'enfant reste avec son père.

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas !

- Je fais cela pour le bien de l'enfant, elle est assez traumatisée pour le moment et il faut lui conserver l'équilibre qu'elle a pour le moment.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas la confier à n'importe qui !

- Mademoiselle. Votre vie n'est pas stable, vous n'avez jamais été là, Mademoiselle Swan est là et elle a été acceptée par la petite.

- C'est ma fille.

- Officiellement, non. Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma décision, je peux toujours vous proposer une nuit pour réfléchir.

- Pardon.

- Bien. Alors la garde est conservée par M. Cullen et Melle Swan jusqu'à ce que Melle Cullen ne ressente le besoin de connaître sa mère biologique et si cela n'arrive jamais, il faudra que vous vous y fassiez mademoiselle. Maintenant, j'aimerais rejoindre ma famille. dit-elle en se levant.

Je ne réalisais pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, ce n'est que quand Bella s'était jetée dans mes bras en larmes que je pris conscience de cette décision. Ma fille allait rester avec nous, jusqu'à sa majorité. J'étais heureux que tout se passe aussi bien. Je resserrais mon emprise sur Bella quand je vis Candice s'approcher de nous.

- C'est totalement injuste.

- C'est une décision de la justice mademoiselle. Dit Tom en faisant barrage entre nous et elle.

- J'aurais ce que je veux ! dit-elle d'un air suffisant.

- Que veux-tu ? lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Toi ! dit-elle alors que j'éclatais de rire en déposant un baiser sur le front de Bella.

- C'est ça, rêves pas trop ma fille. Dit Bella en se retournant.

- Mademoiselle Tibur….

- Oh vous, vous n'avez pas été capable de me faire gagner alors ça suffit.

- Que les choses soient bien claires Candice, tu as laissé passer ta chance il y a des années, et j'en suis bien heureux car aujourd'hui, je connais enfin le bonheur, le vrai alors tu vas sortir de nos vies et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Je peux tout à fait demander une injonction au juge. N'oublies pas que tu as à faire à un avocat !

Bella se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa possessivement. Ça me fit sourire mais j'approfondis le baiser en regardant Candice s'en aller de la salle. Je relâchais donc ma belle et pris Tom dans mes bras pour le remercier.

- Allons Edward, je suis ton patron !

-M'en fou ! dis-je en souriant.

- Je suis heureux pour vous.

- Merci pour tout Tom, c'est grâce à vous. Dit ma Bella en souriant.

- Je n'ai fait que mettre en valeur vos qualités ma belle.

- Mais nous pouvons tout de même vous remercier.

- Vous pouvez, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un mariage se préparait, j'ai toujours aimé les mariages.

- Bien, vous recevrez certainement très vite une invitation. Dit Bella en se lovant contre moi.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je lui rendis par un grand sourire. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Mon dieu, j'étais heureux, nous allions enfin pouvoir commencer notre vie à trois sans aucun souci. Une vie qui serait pleine de bonheur. Je serrais le petit corps de ma fiancée contre moi comme pour me rassurer que tout ce bonheur était bel et bien réel.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non inscrits :_**

**Audrey :** bah si, c'est une version remasteurisée, je viens de le prouver non ?? lol

**Bebe bella cullen :** meuh non, fallait pas stresser.

**Elisaa **: nan, ils peuvent pas, c'est trop des boulets en plus quatre jours pour les changer nan mais jte jure hein ! lol ( on sent que je viens du nord avec ce magnifique hein en fin de phrase lol)

**Gwen :** merci pour ta review.

**Mlle Cullen : **oui, j'avais très froid lol. Et tu as vu, je n'ai pas fait ma sadique jusqu'au bout !!

**Petitefilledusud : **deux années en prépa pour apprendre les rouages de la littérature ça a au moins un peu porté ses fruits, même si je laisse encore des fautes d'orthographe…. Quant à couper au même moment, je n'aime pas du tout reprendre un chapitre sans avancer… donc comme tu as vu, j'ai avancer et même conclus cette audience^^

**Mimi la souris :** non non, ce n'est pas une menace lol j'espère que la suite t'a plu^^

***Morgane* :** tu peux me frapper et même me fouetter si tu le veux… j'ai trop honte d'avoir fait cette faute qui m'insupporte totalement ! non mais honnêtement, c'est une honte, je me cache lol. Mais bon, merci quand même pour la review.

**Josiane **: merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

**Leïla : **J'espère que la suite à été à la hauteur de tes attentes^^

**Délia :** parce qu'elle est conne… lol, ok, c'est simpliste comme réponse, mais bon… ;)

**Memette **: merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !


	29. LIVRE 2: Bonus

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je vous remercie, et oui, je viens de franchir le cap des 1000 reviews donc merci, merci, merci, merci^^. Ensuite, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec ma grand-mère qui sort de l'hôpital donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre digne de ce nom et voici donc un petit bonus qui est une lettre, comme beaucoup m'en ont réclamé une. En espérant que ça vous plaise._

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Bonus_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

_Ma petite princesse._

_Je ne sais pas quand tu vas recevoir cette lettre, quand je te la donnerais, mais une chose est sure c'est que tu l'auras quand tu seras grande. Tu es en ce moment même dans les bras de papa, insouciante, riant avec lui qui respire le bonheur. Et si ton père respire le bonheur c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, aujourd'hui, nous avons appris une grande nouvelle, une très grande nouvelle. Aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à ta majorité, tu restes sous notre protection. Personne ne pourra venir réclamer ta garde. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends vraiment ce que cela signifie et pour cela, je pense qu'il faut que je t'explique tout depuis le début. En effet, au moment où j'écris cette lettre, tu es sans doute trop petite pour comprendre ou même pour te souvenir de cette merveilleuse année._

_Tout a commencé à l'été de tes cinq ans. Je ne te connaissais pas encore à l'époque, et tu connais ta mère, elle est très maladroite et enchaîne les catastrophes. C'est ce que j'ai fait lorsque je me suis trompée. J'ai envoyé une lettre de rupture à ton père alors que je ne le connaissais même pas. Je pense que ça l'a beaucoup fait rire à l'époque, qu'une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas lui annonce qu'elle ne regrettait pas la rupture. Enfin bref, à partir de là, nous avons commencé à correspondre avec ton père. Chaque lettre que je recevais de sa part était une véritable bouffée de bonheur et je me rendais peu à peu compte que je tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. En effet, je ne savais rien de sa vie, et lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il avait une petite fille, j'ai d'abord été choquée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, mais très vite, soit quelques secondes plus tard, je me suis dit que ça n'avait aucune importance. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et j'étais prête à tout affronter pour lui, même une petite fille._

_C'est d'ailleurs toi que j'ai rencontré en premier, avec Alice. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de cette journée, mais moi si, elle reste à jamais marquée en moi. Parce que ce jour là, j'ai rencontré un ange. Toi. Sans même me connaitre, tu m'as ouvert tes petits bras, tes merveilleux yeux verts se sont éclairés et à partir de ce moment là, j'ai su que j'étais irrémédiablement liée à toi. Ensuite, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer ton père et de me rendre compte que je l'aimais encore plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Ton père m'a apporté tant de bonheur que je ne pourrais jamais le remercier. Il m'a offert son amour, sa protection, sa tendresse, mais il m'a aussi offert une merveilleuse famille avec toi._

_L'autre jour qui m'a marqué est celui où tu es devenue officiellement ma fille. Je n'avais jamais pensé devenir mère aussi jeune, et si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais avec toi, je me sentais capable de tout. Je voulais jouer un rôle aux yeux de la loi pour toi. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que je t'aime comme si je t'avais porté pendant neuf mois. Je veux toujours être seule contre qui tu te rebelleras pendant ton adolescence car je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu me porteras toujours l'amour que je peux lire en ce moment dans tes yeux._

_Oh mon petit ange, si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer et à quel point je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. La loi a une nouvelle fois reconnu que j'étais ta mère en te laissant avec nous. La loi me donne une chance de te donner une bonne éducation et je veux y arriver pour toi. Parce que tu m'as choisie, moi et personne d'autre. Parce que du haut de tes cinq ans, tu as décrété que je serais ta mère. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer dans le futur, si tu souhaiteras revoir ta mère biologique ou non. Mais ce que je veux que tu saches c'est que je serais toujours derrière toi, qu'importent tes décisions parce que tu as apporté le soleil dans ma vie._

_Voilà, ta folle de maman a terminé sa lettre. Je sais que tu me prendras certainement pour une vieille rabat-joie quand je te la donnerais, mais pour nous, les lettres sont un moyen d'expression très important. Et je voulais que tu saches ce que je pouvais ressentir ce soir, à quel point j'étais heureuse d'être ta mère et que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur dans quelques jours._

_Je t'aime._

_Maman._

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_

**Flo1359** : ha non, le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite, ils doivent partir en vacances avant^^ et l'enfant c'est encore plus loin lol et le prof de médiévale, c'était bien dans le sens où nous l'entendons aujourd'hui.

**Petitefilledusud :** bah merci à toi, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus à ce point^^

***Morgane* :** oh si, il faut que je me fustige parce que sérieux, c'est la honte lol bah oui, si tu le dis, je m'en rends compte lol. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et les enfants, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite^^

Audrey : ça tombe bien, mon père vient de m'en servir une coupe lol

**Gwen :** Candice avait vraiment de l'espoir^^ lol merci pour la review

**Leïla **: oui, je suis un boulet et je ne me suis pas encore relue lol je devrais penser à me relire lol. Merci pour la review.

**Mlle Cullen **: merci à toi^^


	30. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 10

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois, il est assez long ( enfin, pour moi quoi lol). Voici donc un petit chapitre du point de vue de Bella. En espérant que ça vous plaise^^_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

L'audience avait été un véritable enfer. Je sentais qu'Edward s'en sortait à merveille, mais j'étais totalement angoissée et je m'offusquais de chacune des accusations qui étaient proférées à son encontre. Je savais qu'il était habitué à voir tout cela, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il encaisse si bien qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Comment oser prétendre qu'il avait enlevé sa fille et prétendre par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas un bon père ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'étais bien contente que tout cela soit terminé. Et à présent, j'étais heureuse, vraiment. On avait enfin reconnu que j'étais la vraie mère de Carlie en la laissant près de moi. Elle allait pouvoir vivre sans se soucier du retour ou non de Candice. Nous allions pouvoir être une vraie famille. J'allais pouvoir élever ma fille sans craindre à chaque seconde qu'on me l'enlève. C'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire.

Ça et la joie que je lisais en ce moment dans les yeux de mon homme. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, nous étions heureux, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait respirer le bonheur. Comme si un poids s'était défait de ses épaules, il souriait à tout va. Nous allions enfin pouvoir être heureux. En sortant du palais de justice, j'avais à peine été surprise de voir tous les Cullen de l'autre côté de la rue. Sans que je ne le comprenne, je vis Edward courir et se jeter dans les bras de son père, très vite rejoint par tous les autres Cullen. Ils formaient une magnifique famille, je vis Alice lever la main vers moi et me faire un signe pour me demander de les rejoindre. Ce que je fais avec un grand sourire. Je traversais la route en courant et me jetais sur eux, rattrapée au vol par un Emmett en pleine forme.

- Mon dieu que j'étais heureuse ! J'avais une grande et belle famille qui respirait la joie de vivre. Que demander de plus ?

- Oh mes chéris, comme je suis contente ! Nous dit Esmé en souriant.

- Pas autant que nous maman. Dit Edward en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Edward…. Dis-je en tirant sur son bras pour accaparer son attention.

- Oui ?

- Je veux voir Carlie. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- On y va. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Vous venez manger dimanche et on fêtera ça dignement ?

- Ça marche dit Edward en allant chercher la voiture.

- On fêtera aussi l'anniversaire d'Edward. Dit Esmé.

- Mince, ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête. dis-je en rougissant.

- Ma chérie, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu avais autre chose en tête.

- Oui mais je n'ai même pas de cadeaux.

- Et bien, tu iras en chercher demain, pendant qu'Edward sera au travail.

- Bonne idée.

- Tu vois, pas la peine de commencer à paniquer.

- Oui, bah n'empêche que je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir.

- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras.

- Mouais, bon, je vous laisse.

Je leur faisais une dernière bise et partit rejoindre mon amour enfin, mes deux amours. Dans la voiture, Edward ne disait rien mais il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et la caressait tendrement, ne l'ôtant que pour changer les vitesses. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour dans notre appartement avec Carlie. Nous étions allés la chercher chez Rosalie qui nous avait littéralement sautés au cou pour exprimer sa joie. Je ne pouvais me défaire de mon sourire, et Rose non plus.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Edward avait décidé de faire à manger avec Carlie et je ne devais rien faire. Je m'étais donc installée au bar, devant une feuille et un crayon. J'avais besoin d'écrire à ma princesse tout ce que je pouvais ressentir et quoi de mieux qu'une lettre pour qu'elle puisse en garder une trace. Et puis, la voir sourire comme ça, voir Edward rire avec notre fille m'emplissait le cœur de joie. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais terminé ma lettre, mais mes amours n'avaient pas terminé leur cuisine, je m'étais donc attachée à faire un peu de ménage pour me distraire et ne pas rester à rien faire. A 20h comme chaque soir, Carlie était dans son lit alors que je lui lisais une histoire, Edward assis par terre et Myrtille dans les bras de Carlie.

- Pourquoi vous étiez contents tout à l'heure ? Demanda Carlie en souriant.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés au tribunal.

- Encore ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, en fait, Candice voulait avoir ta garde. Dit Edward en lui prenant la main.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que tu aurais du aller vivre avec elle.

- Mais je veux pas moi ! dit-elle un vent de panique se teintant sur son visage.

- Calme-toi mon ange. nous ne le voulons pas non plus. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- C'est pour ça que nous étions heureux, le juge a décrété qu'elle n'aurait pas ta garde.

- Alors je vais rester avec vous ? Tout le temps ?

- Oui, jusqu'au moment où tu voudras rencontrer Candice. Dit Edward en lui serrant tendrement la main.

- Jamais, je veux rester toute ma vie avec vous.

- Toute ta vie ? ce n'est pas un peu long ça ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Non, non, non, on vivra tout le temps à quatre avec Myrtille. Enfin, non, parce que j'aurais plein de frères et sœurs. Dit-elle fière d'elle.

- Vaste programme dit Edward en souriant.

- En attendant, tu vas faire dodo. Lui dis-je en lui caressant le front.

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. dit Edward en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit papa. Maman, je peux te dire un secret.

- J'ai compris, je m'en vais. Tu me rejoins ? demanda Edward.

- Oui, je ne serais pas longue. Dis-je en lui souriant et le regardant partir.

- Je t'aime papa ! Lui cria Carlie.

- Moi aussi. Lui répondit-il de la salle de bain.

- Alors ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de papa, c'est tatie Rose qui me l'a dit. Et je voulais lui faire un beau cadeau.

- Bien sur, on ira lui en acheter un demain. Tu sais ce que tu veux lui offrir.

- Je veux lui faire un beau cadre pour son bureau avec toi et moi.

- On ira voir ça demain mon amour.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu dormes parce que tu es très fatiguée.

- Non…. Dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Dors petite princesse.

- Je t'aime maman. Dit-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Moi aussi mon amour.

Je lui déposais un dernier baiser sur le front, fermait sa porte et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où se lavait l'homme de ma vie. Quand j'entrais, il était déjà sous la douche et je pris quelques secondes pour le détailler. Non pas que je n'avais pas déjà pris le temps de le faire, mais j'aimais vraiment faire cela. Observer chacun des muscles de son dos bouger me mettait toujours dans le même état. Je cessais toute rêverie pour le rejoindre sous l'eau, me déshabillant rapidement et ouvrant la porte de la cabine de douche. Lorsqu'il sentit le courant d'air, il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il me serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Que voulait notre petit ange ?

- Secret.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire cela ?

- Quoi ?

- Avoir un secret pour moi.

- C'est une surprise mon amour. Lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

- Tu n'aimes pas les surprises.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les aime pas que toi tu ne les aimes pas. dis-je en me resserrant contre lui.

- Pas faux. Dit-il en me plaquant contre le mur de la douche.

- Et bien monsieur Cullen, ce ne sont pas là des manières.

- J'ai oublié mes bonnes manières au moment où tu es entrée dans cette douche.

- Hum….

- Je suis heureux Bella. Vraiment heureux. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- …

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois entrée dans ma vie et penser que tu vas te marier avec moi, ça me fait réellement plaisir. dit-il en me portant.

- Je suis heureuse aussi et je suis prête à affronter cette vie avec toi. Dis-je en enlaçant sa taille de mes jambes.

- Et même à faire plein de frères et sœurs à Carlie. Dit-il en glissant un doigt en moi.

- Pas plein, mais plusieurs oui. Dis-je en ayant du mal à parler.

- Plusieurs ?

- Hum hum….

- On a encore besoin d'entraînement alors. Dit-il en me pénétrant sans autre forme de discours, j'aimais beaucoup quand il faisait cela.

On cessa toute conversation au même moment. J'étais tellement bien quand il était en moi et quand il commençait à grognait dans mon cou. Il accéléra ses mouvements et je plantais mes ongles sur ses épaules. Cependant, il n'allait toujours pas assez vite pour moi et je le suppliais d'accélérer toujours plus collant au maximum mon bassin contre le sien. Je m'accrochais à son cou, collant encore plus mon corps contre lui, voulant créer une totale communication avec lui. Je voulais faire qu'un avec lui. Mes gémissements se firent plus pressant, mon souffle plus erratique et enfin, j'atteignis l'apogée en m'accrochant à ses cheveux et retenant un hurlement de plaisir. Il fit encore deux ou trois mouvement et se répandit en moi.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer. Dit-il en gardant le contact avec mon corps.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Allons-nous coucher. Dit-il en sortant en premier et me sortant une serviette.

- Merci. Dis-je en m'enroulant dans celle-ci.

- De rien mon amour. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur les épaules.

Sans rien ajouté de plus, il prit ma brosse et me coiffa tendrement les cheveux, tout en déposant des petits baisers un peu partout sur mes épaules. J'étais totalement dans un autre monde, enveloppée d'une douceur et d'une tendresse que je n'avais jamais connu. C'était sans doute pour cela que j'aimais autant Edward. Il me faisait connaître des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Il faisait de chaque instant un avant goût de paradis. J'étais heureuse dans ses bras.

** *** **

***

*

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec une mauvaise impression. J'étais toute seule dans le grand lit qui me semblait bien froid sans mon homme. Je gémis une dernière fois avant de me retourner pour profiter des dernières minutes de sommeils. Dans ma grande délicatesse, ma main tomba sur un morceau de papier. Je me frottais rapidement les yeux afin de me réveiller et pris le morceau de papier.

« _Mon Amour._

_Te regarder dormir est certainement la meilleure des distractions, ou la seconde…. En fait, vraiment la seconde, il n'y a pas photo. Enfin, je suis resté une heure à te regarder parler dans ton sommeil, soupirer, gémir, si bien que j'ai du me retenir de te sauter dessus, si bien que j'en ai oublié de prendre mon petit-déjeuner…. Enfin, tu es si belle quand tu dors que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller pour te dire bonjour._

_La journée va me sembler bien longue sans vous et je me disais que si vous en aviez envie, vous pourriez sans doute me rejoindre pour manger. Si oui, viens au bureau à 12h, nous irons au restaurant._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward. »_

Je ne pouvais me défaire de mon sourire face à ce tendre mot. Je le pliais et le mis dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit avant de me lever et de vaquer à mes occupations alors que Carlie était assise dans son lit entrain de lire un livre à Myrtille. Je la laissais seule presqu'une heure et lorsque je revins vers elle à 10h, elle jouait à la poupée dans sa chambre. Je souris en voyant qu'elle était toujours en pyjama, lui fit rapidement prendre son petit-déjeuner et l'habilla d'une petite robe jaune et légère, ce qu'il fallait pour l'été assez chaud que nous avions. A peine l'avais-je abandonnée qu'elle retourna à ses occupations. J'avais vraiment de la chance, j'étais tombée sur la petite fille la plus sage du monde, elle pouvait passer des heures à jouer toute seule. Deux heures plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux dans la salle d'attente du bureau d'Edward.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais vu une belle femme entrer dans cet immeuble. Dit Tom en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Tom, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ma belle ?

- Bien merci. Carlie, viens dire bonjour. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Bonjour monsieur Tom. Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Tom est le chef de papa.

- Oh ! il travaille bien ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Tant mieux alors, mais s'il ne travaille pas bien, il faudra le disputer d'accord ?

- Bien compris chef.

- Elle éclata de rire et cacha son visage dans mon cou.

- Tu t'en sors à merveille dans le rôle de mère.

- Oui, ma maman c'est la meilleure du monde.

- Je n'en doute pas. vous êtes venus pour déjeuner avec lui.

- Oui.

- Il ne faudra sans doute pas trop tarder, nous avons une réunion importante à 14h.

- Nous avons aussi quelque chose à faire après donc il n'y a pas de risque.

- Une sortie entre fille ?

- Non, on doit acheter des cadeaux pour le naniversaire de mon papa, mais faut pas lui dire.

- Je ne dirais rien, je te le promets.

- Et bien que vois-je ? dit Edward en sortant de son bureau.

- Mon papounet ! dit Carlie en sautant de mes bras pour courir dans les bras de son père

- Hey ma princesse, tu vas bien.

- Oui !

- Bien, allons-y avant que mon tyran de patron me force à rester ici.

Tom éclata de rire et n'ajouta rien. Nous partîmes donc en direction d'un petit restaurant grec qui était au pied de son immeuble. Je n'avais jamais mangé grec et je pense qu'il en allait de même pour Carlie. J'avais eu un peu peur, mais Edward me conseilla de même que notre fille et ce fit un réel régal.

- Mon dieu, j'irais bien en Grèce rien que pour manger comme ça. dis-je en souriant.

- C'est loin la Grèce ?

- Très loin mon ange. répondit Edward.

- Loin comment ?

- Il faut traverser tout un océan et au moins deux mers pour y aller.

- A la nage ?

- Non mon ange, en avion. Mais c'est tout de même loin.

- En tout cas, je dois bien avouer que ça fait parti de mon rêve de petite fille.

- Vraiment ? me demanda Edward.

- Oui, vraiment.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire et m'embrassa la main. J'aimais beaucoup ces moments de tendresse entre nous. Une heure plus tard, mon homme nous avait abandonné pour travailler et nous couvrir de cadeaux comme il l'avait si bien dit. Cependant, pour le moment, c'était à nous de lui acheter un cadeau. Nous étions tout d'abord allées dans un magasin de décoration pour acheter tout ce qui nous serait nécessaire pour faire le cadre de Carlie, mais aussi mon cadeau, enfin, l'un de mes cadeaux. Je n'eus pas mon mot à dire quand au cadeau que souhaitait lui faire Carlie, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un cadre. Un cadre tout simple qui pouvait comporter trois photos et qui prendrait sans doute beaucoup de place sur son bureau, mais je ne voyais même pas pourquoi lui tenir tête là-dessus. Pour ma part, j'avais pris la décision de lui faire un album photo qui retracerait toute notre histoire et pour cela, il me faudrait sans doute fouiller un peu partout, mais j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice pour mon homme. A 14h, Alice nous avait rejoints à Alki. Carlie tenait à tout prix à ce que la photo de nous deux se fasse au bord de la mer. Nous avions passé une demi-heure à se prendre en photo avant de voir débarquer une bonne partie de la famille Cullen.

- C'est une sacrée surprise de vous voir là. Dis-je en les regardant.

- Je veux que papa il ait une photo avec toutes les femmes de sa vie comme il dit. dit Carlie en souriant.

- Oh, je vois, mais Jasper n'est pas une fille, ou alors tu caches bien ton jeu. Lui dis-je en riant.

- C'est ça, fais ta maligne ! il faut bien quelqu'un pour la prendre la photo !

- Autant pour moi ! dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Après cette petite chamaillerie, nous avions passés deux bonnes heures à jouer et se prendre en photos sous toutes les coutures. J'étais certaines que nous aurions pleins de souvenirs de cette excellente journée. A 17h, j'étais à l'appartement et heureusement pour moi, Edward avait une réunion qui allait lui prendre un peu plus de temps et je pouvais donc fouiller dans ses placards pour retrouver quelques unes des lettres que je lui avais envoyées et les scanner, mais aussi dans son ordinateur pour trouver quelques unes des photos que nous avions pris depuis que nous nous connaissions. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait et avant même qu'Edward ne rentre, j'avais pu coller tous mes petits souvenirs. J'étais assez fière de moi et il ne me restait qu'à mettre quelques commentaires. Je fermais l'album et le caressait doucement avant de le ranger sous mes vêtements. J'étais certaine qu'Edward ne viendrait jamais voir là, il n'était pas quelqu'un de curieux et ne m'avait même pas parlé de son anniversaire, pourtant, j'étais bien décidée à lui fêter dignement et je savais que mon second cadeau ferait aisément l'affaire.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Bebe bella cullen :** oui, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le site… enfin bref, merci pour la review et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu^^

**Mlle Cullen** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que ça te rappelle des souvenirs^^

**Gwen :** mais faut pas pleurer lol. Pour l'inspiration, il parait que j'ai toujours été comme ça donc je ne sais pas trop lol

**Petitefilledusud **: les lettres vont revenir, mais pas tout de suite, ce qui veut dire encore beaucouuuuup de chapitres et sans doute une troisième histoire^^

*******Morgane* :** merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce chapitre^^

**Leila :** oh, on a encore un peu de temps avant le mariage lol

**Elisaa** : ouep, je viens du Nord, de lille^^ ( enfin, pendant la semaine lol) et en même temps, ça ne se remarque pas forcément quand j'écris, sans doute un peu quand je parle, même si je ne m'en rends pas compte. Bisous


	31. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 11

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me revoici, me revoilà et avec un nouveau chapitre ! L'anniversaire d'Edward, du point de vue d'Edward ! _

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais l'impression qu'une page de ma vie venait de se tourner. L'audience passée, je n'avais plus de raison d'avoir peur pour mon avenir. D'avoir peur de perdre ma fille et de voir surgir de nouveau Candice. Bien évidemment, elle risquait de réapparaître un jour où l'autre dans ma vie, mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait aucun droit sur nous et ça me réchauffait le cœur. Je pouvais à présent me concentrer vers l'avenir. Un avenir qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures. Ma fille allait rester avec moi, j'allais me marier et j'étais certain que nous allions vivre heureux, avec des embûches, mais nous serions toujours ensemble et c'était sans doute le principal.

Nous étions dimanche matin et je savais que Carlie et Bella me cachaient quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je savais que cela devait avoir un rapport avec mon anniversaire, cependant, je n'avais aucun indice sur ce que ça pouvait être. Ce matin, Carlie sautait partout, contente de pouvoir aller chez mes parents. De plus, ils nous avaient téléphoné pour nous annoncer qu'ils avaient fait l'acquisition d'une piscine en attendant d'en construire une vraie. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, faire trempette. Il était 11h30 et Bella n'était toujours pas prête alors que Carlie sautillait partout dans l'appartement en attendant que sa mère soit prête. Elle n'était pas du genre à se pomponner, mais là, elle avait passé une heure dans la salle de bain pour se laver et là, elle n'était toujours pas prête. Carlie l'avait rejoint afin de l'aider et j'étais persuadé que cela allait lui prendre plus de temps avec notre fille que toute seule, mais je ne fis aucune remarque.

Je décidais d'aller jouer un peu de piano en attendant qu'elles aient terminé. Avant que Bella n'arrive dans ma vie, je ne jouais plus, ou très peu. Et puis son arrivée avait tout changée et je m'étais remis à jouer, avec envie et passion, qui s'étaient accrus quand elle était venue vivre à l'appartement avec nous. Elle y était pour beaucoup. En effet, elle me demander souvent de jouer, quand elle faisait ses devoir, quand elle couchait notre fille, et j'étais content qu'elle me le demande, qu'elle aime m'entendre jouer. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je jouais, mais c'est le petit corps de ma fille qui se serrait contre moi qui vint me sortir de mes pensées et quelques secondes plus tard, les douces mains de ma fiancée qui glissaient sur mon cou. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre pour voir qu'il étai 12h30.

- Je suis prête ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Enfin ! dis-je pour la taquiner.

- Il ne me reste que mes chaussures !

Elle m'avait dit cela en brandissant une paire de chaussures à talons. Cela me surpris beaucoup de la part de mon amour, mais je ne relevais pas. Préférant plutôt m'attarder sur sa jolie robe blanche aux bretelles noires qui me donnait l'envie de rester ici toute la journée. Je me repris bien vite en la voyant embarquer son sac, qui soit dit en passant devait être aussi gros qu'elle, et prendre Carlie par la main pour aller dans la voiture. Une fois sur la route, je jetais quelques regards à ma fille et quand elle voyait que je la regardais, elle éclatait de rire. Ça me faisait vraiment sourire. Ma petite fille était tout simplement adorable et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur s'emballer face à ses petits yeux rieurs. J'étais totalement amoureux de ma fille. Bella du remarquer ce petit manège parce qu'elle me lança un petit sourire adorable et me caressant tendrement la cuisse. Ma vie était réellement parfaite et je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus.

Garés devant la maison de mes parents, je fus surpris de voir que toutes les voitures étaient sorties du garage, mais je n'y fis pas réellement attention, surtout quand je vis que nous avions trois quart d'heure de retard. Ma mère allait tout simplement me tuer. A peine avais-je serré le frein à main que Carlie s'était détachée et couru dans la maison, sans doute pressée de retrouver ses cousines. Je fis surpris de voir qua ma mère n'était pas déjà sur le seuil pour nous passer un savon à cause de notre retard, mais elle avait sans doute beaucoup trop de choses à faire en cuisine. Je pris la main de Bella pour l'emmener à l'intérieur et découvrir une maison totalement vide. Ma belle me tira donc vers le jardin et ce que je vis me choqua.

Il y avait bien évidemment toute ma famille et Jasper. Mais aussi Carmen et Eléazar ainsi que leurs filles, Dan et Laura sans Lauren bien sûr, mais aussi Tom et quelques un de mes collègues dont Peter, Ian ou Julie accompagnés de leurs moitiés. Dans un autre coin du jardin, je vis Angéla, Ben et d'autres serveurs du restaurant de mon frère et enfin, ma belle famille était là aussi. Un grand sourire était sans doute dessiner sur mes lèvres, mais ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là me traumatisait vraiment.

- Pourquoi sont-ils tous ici ? demandais-je à Bella.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Quoi ?

- Mon amour, c'est ton anniversaire dans trois jours, penses-tu que nous n'allions pas le fêter ?

- C'est pour mon anniversaire ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que tu as mis tout ce temps pour te préparer ?

- Il fallait que je sois certaine que tous les invités étaient là.

- Et c'est pour cela que nous n'allons pas voir ta mère à Jacksonville.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. Dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et me tira à l'extérieur de la maison pour que nous puissions saluer comme il se doit nos invités. Je n'en revenais pas. Avec ma mère, elles avaient fait venir tout ce monde et j'étais vraiment heureux. Heureux de revoir mes amis, heureux de pouvoir présenter ma fiancée à mes collègues, enfin, ceux qui ne l'avaient toujours pas rencontrée. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais parlé avec tout le monde et il ne nous restait que les parents de Bella à saluer. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de son père alors que je faisais la bise à Renée.

- Phil, je te présente Edward, Edward, voici Phil mon époux.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Pas autant que moi. Renée ne cesse de me parler de vous.

- En bien j'espère.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas. dit-il en riant.

- Maman est une vraie tortionnaire. Dit Bella en me prenant la main.

- Bella ! tu devrais avoir honte, nous sommes venus exprès pour ça.

- Je suis désolée maman. Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Et puis, nous avions prévu de venir vous voir ce week-end.

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous avions quelque chose à vous annoncer. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Ha bon ? et quoi ? demanda Renée.

- Et bien…. Dit Bella en levant son regard vers moi.

- Bella et moi allons nous marier. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Mon…. Mon bébé va se marier ! dit Renée en prenant Bella dans ses bras alors que Phil la félicitait aussi.

- Tu as dit oui mon ange ? Demanda Charlie.

- Oui. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu étais au courant toi ? et tu ne m'as rien dit ! dit Renée en frappant le bras de Charlie.

- Aïe ! dit-il en se frottant ce dernier.

- Réponds !

- Oui, Edward est venu me demandé sa main.

- Je reconnais bien là l'éducation d'Esmé. Un vrai Gentleman. Dit Renée en souriant.

Les effusions durèrent comme cela pendant environ dix minutes avant que ma mère ne nous invite tous à passer à table. Je souris en voyant l'hésitation de Carlie entre manger avec nous ou en compagnie de ses amies. Bella réussi à la convaincre qu'elle s'amuserait plus avec les enfants que de rester avec nous. A peine trois quart d'heure plus tard, les filles avaient mis leur maillot de bain et jouaient dans la petite piscine pendant que nous gardions un œil sur elles.

- On peut savoir les raisons des effusions de tout à l'heure ? demanda Peter.

- Et bien…. Dis-je étant un peu gêné.

- Nous voudrions savoir ce que vous faîtes tous le 4 septembre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, vous êtes invités à un mariage.

Je regardais Bella en souriant, nous avions décidé de la date hier et la voir le dire avec un tel sourire m'emplit une nouvelle fois de joie. Des exclamations de joies retentirent tout autour de la table et je fus serré par tout le monde, ne reconnaissant pas les bras des mes amis.

- Le 5 septembre ? demanda Alice.

- Oui Alice ? dis-je en souriant.

- Nous sommes le 17 juin, ce qui ne nous laisse que soixante dix-neuf jours pour tout organiser.

- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard Alice, aujourd'hui, nous fêtons l'anniversaire d'Edward.

- Mais papa !

- Alice.

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Les enfants, nous allons manger le dessert.

A peine ma mère dit cela que les filles étaient revenues en courant, toutes mouillées et nous dûmes nous battre pour leur mettre une serviette autour de leurs petits corps pour ne pas qu'elles attrapent froid. Dix minutes plus tard, ma mère revint avec un immense gâteau au chocolat chargé de 27 bougies. Je n'en revenais pas, j'allais avoir 27 ans, je m'approchais de plus en plus de la trentaine. Et pourtant, cela ne me dérangeait même pas, j'étais heureux et je ne pouvais souhaiter rien de plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'aurais rien à demander pour mon anniversaire, aucun vœu à formuler. Je souris en pensant cela. Comment était-il possible d'être à ce point comblé de bonheur ? Je ne le savais pas. Toutefois, en voyant le gâteau posé devant moi, une idée de vœu me vint en tête. Il me manquait quelque chose. Une toute petite chose, enfin, elle grandirait, mais à la base, elle serait toute petite. Je voulais un enfant, un enfant avec Bella. Nous en avions déjà parlé et nous avions tous les deux décrété qu'il était un peu trop tôt. Mais à présent, voir ma famille tout autour de moi, voir ma Bella, bague de fiançailles au doigt et notre fille sur ses genoux. Je rêvais de voir son petit ventre tout rond, avec un petit être qui donnait des coups de pieds. Je rêvais de serrer un petit être dans mes bras, je rêvais de voir Carlie jouer avec son frère ou sa sœur. Je ne savais pas si Bella était prête, mais c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais un deuxième enfant, c'était mon seul vœu.

Je soufflais mes bougies sur cette pensée et je vis le regard brillant d'amour de Bella. Dans moins de trois mois, nous serions mariés et je pourrais la présenter comme étant madame Cullen.

- Les cadeaux papa, les cadeaux maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas…. dis-je pour la faire mariner encore un peu.

- S'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Je vis Emmett se diriger avec les bras chargés de cadeaux, suivi de peu par jasper qui avait le reste des paquets. Encore une fois cette année j'allais être gâté. Alice, comme à son habitude m'avait acheté des vêtements, mais cette fois-ci, c'était un bon, un bon pour un costume de mariage. Je secouais la tête en voyant son petit sourire. Elle était adorable. Emmett et Jasper m'avait eu des places pour un match de basket, un match auquel nous assisterions tous les trois. J'eus aussi des livres de la part de mes collègues, un pull blanc de la part d'Angela et Ben.

- Ça c'est de ma part ! dit Dan en souriant.

- De notre part dit Laura en souriant.

- D'accord. Dis-je en ouvrant le paquet pour découvrir un appareil photo numérique.

- Dan, c'est bien trop !

- Tu ne vas pas faire ta Bella non ? demanda Jasper.

- Hey ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

- C'est pour tes vacances, j'espère bien que tu vas me ramener plein de souvenirs.

- Ça marche !

Il éclata de rire alors que ma mère me tendait son cadeau. Rien qu'à l'emballage, je pu savoir ce que mes parents m'offraient. Une nouvelle guitare. J'étais comme un gamin et je commençais à jouer alors que je n'avais pas encore terminé de déballer tous mes cadeaux. C'est ma petite princesse qui me ramena sur terre.

- Papa ! et mon cadeau !

- Tu m'as fait un cadeau ? lui demandais-je surpris.

- Surprise ! me dit Bella en souriant, me faisant par là comprendre que c'était le secret qu'elles cachaient.

- Tiens ! dit-elle en me tendant un paquet.

Je l'ouvris avec empressement alors que Bella se tenait debout, à côté de moi et m'avait enlacé les épaules. Elle sourit d'anticipation et j'étais encore plus pressé de voir ce qu'elle avait bien pu m'offrir. Je fus surpris de découvrir un cadre avec trois photos : une de toutes les femmes qui occupaient une place spéciale dans ma vie, de l'autre côté mes deux petites femmes sur Alki. Elles étaient magnifiques, comme toujours me direz-vous, mais je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine en les voyant respirer le bonheur. Enfin, la dernière photo, une toute simple de nous trois. Sans doute la plus belle. Prise ici même quelques semaines plus tôt. Je sentais ma gorge se serrait face au regard anxieux de ma princesse, ce cadeau me plaisait tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est pour mettre sur ton bureau et si t'aimes pas, tu pourras mettre plein d'autres photos.

- C'est parfait mon ange.

- Tu aimes ?

- J'adore ! viens là. Dis-je en tendant le cadre à ma fiancée pour ne pas l'abîmer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui mon ange, c'est le plus beau cadeau et dès lundi, je le mettrais sur mon bureau.

- Trop bien. Dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Et je vérifierais. Dit Tom en riant.

- D'accord ! Maintenant, on ouvre celui de maman !

- D'accord.

Je pris le paquet que me tendait Bella et lui caressa la main au passage. Elle rougit instantanément ce qui me fit rire. Je déballais le paquet avec presque autant d'anticipation. Je fus surpris de découvrir un album photo. Je la regardais interloqué.

- Ouvres dit Bella en passant sa main dans mon cou.

Je l'écoutais et ouvrit l'album pour trouver en guise de première photo la toute première lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyée, scannée. Je tournais la page pour découvrir des lettres, choisies avec soin et quelques photos d'elle et moi, séparément étant donné que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Puis, le début des photos de nous, enfin, la première était celle que j'avais prise quand je l'avais trouvée sur mon canapé. Je fus ému de voir cela, et puis, à la suite, un tas de photos que nous avions pu prendre ensemble et il restait des pages blanches. Je la serrais contre moi, ne pouvant rien dire, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je l'embrassais tendrement, tentant de garder une contenance devant les invités.

- Il reste des pages, tu y mettras ce que tu veux.

- Merci mon amour.

- Oh, et tiens ! dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Second cadeau dit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

Comme un enfant à noël, j'ouvris l'enveloppe pour y découvrir un bon pour une session d'enregistrement dans un studio. Je la regardais surpris.

- Tu m'expliques.

- Carlie et moi souhaitons entendre ta musique le plus souvent possible.

- Et ??

- Et bien, tu vas enregistrer quelques morceaux et nous les aurons tout le temps avec nous.

- Tu veux dire que je vais pouvoir enregistrer des morceaux ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci, merci, merci !!

Je la pris dans les bras, l'enlaçant, l'embrassant, la cajolant. Ok, à présent, j'étais vraiment l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Elle m'avait fait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux dont je pouvais rêver. C'était mon rêve de gamin, enregistrer un album, elle ne le savait même pas, seul Jazz était au courant et j'allais enfin pouvoir le réaliser, grâce à elle.

A la fin de la journée, je pouvais définitivement dire que j'avais passé le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. J'avais été gâté comme jamais je n'aurais pensé l'être et entouré d'amour. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, ma fiancée se serra contre moi et je lui déposais un baiser dans le cou.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Flo1359 **: mais il faut que tu viennes maintenant lol, à peine un rayon de soleil et j'ai vu tout le monde sur les terrasses…. Pour te dire qu'il fait beau ( bon, en fait, nous dès qu'il y a un rayon, tout le monde est dehors… ) sinon, je ne suis pas vraiment Lilloise, je suis d'un petit village à 25km mais j'habite à Lille la semaine depuis trois ans. Et tu n'as pas eu de chance d'avoir de la neige, parce que comparé au reste de la France, nous n'en avons pas eu tant que cela lol. Sinon, merci pour la review !!

***Morgane *** : C'était mon rêve de petite fille aussi, et je l'ai réalisé ^^ lol par contre, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils vont t'y emmené lol Je suis contente que mon histoire continue de te plaire. Merci pour la review.

**Mimi la souris** ( pour me servir lol) : merci pour la review et ne t'excuses pas si tu n'en laisse pas tout le temps, ce n'est pas la fin du monde lol

**Gwen **: je veux bien essayer, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça se transmette comme ça lol

**Leïla** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Quand au nombre de review, je dirais 25 en moyenne, mais ça dépend des chapitres.

**Petitefilledusud **: Contente que tu sois enthousiaste^^ et merci pour la review !


	32. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 12

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Dis donc, je suis motivée en ce moment ! Il faut avouer qu'encore une fois, mon cours de Romaine était vraiment pas passionnant et je n'avais pas envie d'écouter (3h30 c'est vraiment trop long pour moi). Bref, cela vous permet d'avoir un chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

« Maman, elle est où Cerise ? »

« Dans ton sac de voyage Carlie. »

Mi-juillet, nous étions déjà à la mi-juillet. Je n'en revenais pas, le temps était passé à une vitesse ahurissante. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et j'étais déjà en train de préparer les valises pour notre départ en vacances que nous faisions cette nuit même. Et j'étais désespérément seule pour le faire. Edward m'avait lâchement abandonné. Bon, d'accord, il ne m'avait pas tant abandonné que cela puisqu'il était en ce moment au tribunal pour les conclusions d'une affaire et il ne pouvait décemment pas manquer ce jour-là, surtout en tant qu'avocat de la partie civile contre l'Etat. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre sur quoi porté cette affaire bien trop nulle en droit. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais seule et je ne pouvais demander à Alice de venir m'aider et ce, pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, elle m'aurait fait prendre une valise de trente kilos, voire deux de trente kilos évidemment. Et ensuite parce qu'elle allait encore me répéter à quel point elle m'en voulait de partir à un mois et demi du mariage.

Elle était réellement intenable dès que l'on abordait ce sujet. Elle avait voulu tuer Edward lorsque ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait que l'on fasse le mariage à Forks. D'ailleurs, quand il m'en avait parlé, j'avais littéralement éclaté de rire. Se marier à Forks n'était pas une chose à laquelle j'avais songé, mais il avait été catégorique, chaque mariage devait se faire dans la ville d'enfance de la mariée. Je me souvenais même qu'Alice avait tenté de le convaincre que j'avais plus grandit à Phoenix qu'à Forks, mais il avait refusé de fléchir face à sa moue et ses arguments. J'étais bien contente qu'il s'implique dans le mariage sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu ternir tête à Alice, j'étais bien trop faible, mais pas lui. Il savait lui dire non, mon cœur se gonflait toujours de joie quand je pensais à tout ce qu'il faisait pour que notre mariage soit celui que je voulais et non pas celui qu'Alice souhaitait. Cependant, elle avait bien travaillé. Elle nous avait trouvé un petit restaurant qui donnait sur un grand jardin qui lui-même donnait sur la mer. Ce n'était pas ce petit restaurant dans lequel mon père m'emmenait manger des hamburgers quand j'étais au lycée. Non c'était quelque chose de bien plus classe et nous étions tous tombés d'accord sur ce restaurant. A l'heure qu'il était, j'étais certaine que la ville de Forks était en ébullition. Il faut avouer que les mariages n'étaient pas une chose fréquente, la plupart des gens préférant quitter la petite ville.

En fait, il ne restait plus que quelques petits détails à régler, dont le menu. Nous avions choisi le traiteur, mais n'avions pas encore jeté notre dévolu sur des plats spécifiques, mais nous pourrions très bien le faire en revenant de même pour les fleurs et tout le reste. J'étais surprise de voir tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour organiser un mariage, c'était de la folie. Pour moi, ça s'arrêter à envoyer les invitations, trouver la salle et l'Eglise et enfin, trouver les vêtements. Mais non, il fallait vraiment tout choisir. Je laissais à Alice le bon soin de choisir les couleurs des serviettes, en lui précisant bien qu'il était hors de question que nous ayons du rose bonbon dans la salle. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir, elle gérait tout comme un chef et avait même décidé de faire ma robe de mariée. Le modèle avait été choisi, le tissu acheté mais nous ne ferions les premiers essayages qu'à notre retour des vacances. Finalement, tout se présentait très bien, notre mariage était en bonne voie et nous pouvions partir en vacances l'esprit tranquille.

Le temps était passé tellement vite depuis l'anniversaire d'Edward. Je souris à cette pensée. Tout s'était passé à merveille. Que ce soit l'anniversaire entouré de la famille et des amis, mais aussi la soirée que nous avions passés à deux. En effet, Esmé nous avait proposé de garder Carlie pendant que nous passions une soirée en amoureux. Une soirée qui avait été très bonne, à un tel point que j'en rougissais encore. Le lendemain matin, j'étais restée au lit mais lui, il avait du aller travailler avec des magnifiques cernes sous les yeux ce qui m'avait bien fait rire. Je poussais un dernier soupir et fermait la valise d'Edward pour m'attaquer à la mienne.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était terminée et je pouvais m'attacher à faire la trousse de toilette. J'y mis les shampoings, gels douche, brosse à dents, brosses et tout les autres choses qu'il fallait pour se laver. Puis, je pris le petit coffre en hauteur. Dedans, des préservatifs et ma boite de pilules. Je restais un long moment à les observer sans vraiment savoir que faire. Puis, je me décidais enfin, je remis les préservatifs dans leur coffre et jeté ma plaquette de pilule du mois. C'était le moment. Je voulais un enfant, j'y étais prête. Après tout, j'avais terminé mes études, à mon retour de vacances j'avais un entretient d'embauche avec le conservateur du musée de Seattle, merci Carlisle, pour l'assister et là, je subirais une formation. Mais bon, j'étais prête et je le voulais, je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward le voulait vraiment, nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis la discussion de la dernière fois, il y a déjà quelques mois et il faudrait que je lui en parle. Mais j'étais persuadée que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'il serait donc d'accord avec mon envie.

Carlie était assise dans le canapé et regardait la télévision, attendant patiemment que son père ne rentre. Il ne devait revenir que vers 18h et nous aurions à peine le temps de manger pour ensuite aller prendre l'avion et débarquer en Californie. J'étais toute excitée. Je n'avais jamais aimé partir en vacances, mais l'idée de passer 15 jours avec Edward et Carlie loin de notre vie habituelle était un total bonheur et je n'attendais que cela. De plus, nous pourrions prendre le soleil, ce qui nous manquait cruellement. J'étais déjà certaine que Carlie et Edward allaient prendre des couleurs alors que j'allais revenir blanche. Comme toujours.

Ma fille ne tenait plus en place face au retard de son père.

- La grande aiguille elle est déjà sur le quinze.

- Carlie, ce n'est pas grave, nous n'arriverons pas en retard.

- Oui mais…..

- Mon ange, papa va arriver, calmes toi, et ce n'est pas la peine de bouder, il n'arrivera pas plus vite.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, Edward était arrivé dix minutes plus tard. Carlie lui sauta dans les bras en le disputant, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Nous savions tous les deux que quand elle était pressée, Carlie était intenable. A 18h, elle s'était enfin endormie dans le canapé, ce qui nous permettait de souffler avant de nous diriger vers l'aéroport. Jasper n'allait pas tarder pour nous y conduire, mais je voulais d'abord parler avec Edward à propos de ce que j'avais fait plus tôt dans la salle de bain. Pour cela, je lui pris la main et l'emmenait dans cette pièce, il me regarda avec un sourire amusé et à peine avais-je fermé la porte derrière moi, qu'il me bloqua contre celle-ci et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Edward !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou et en glissant la main sous mon pull.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda-t-il en me portant.

- Non, s'il te plait Edward.

- Bien. Dit-il dépité.

- Merci.

- Qu'as-tu me dire qui est plus important que ça ?

- Je…. je n'ai pas mis de préservatifs dans la trousse de toilettes.

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas profiter de la chambre d'hôtel ?

- Oh, si, je compte bien en profiter, mais….

- Mais….

- J'ai aussi jeté ma plaquette de pilules.

- Quoi…. Mais…. Oh. Oh ! Bella, mon amour, ça veut dire que ?

Je le regardais en secouant la tête énergiquement en ne pouvant réprimer mon sourire face à son regard émerveillé.

- Tu veux un bébé ?

- Oui et toi ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Moi aussi, oh moi aussi mon amour. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- ….

- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. on va avoir un bébé. Un tout petit bébé. Qui va bientôt grandir là. Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mon ventre.

- J'espère.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi.

- Et si on s'entraînait maintenant ?

- Je serais bien tentée, mais Jazz va arriver.

- Voilà que tu prends mon rôle….

- Ton rôle ?

- La voix de la sagesse.

- Mais bien sûr. Allez, va faire le tour de l'appartement pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié.

- Comme si parfaite Bella allait oublier quelque chose.

- Parfaite Bella ?

- Oui, tu es parfaite. Mise à part ta maladresse, tu es parfaite, la femme que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, la mère parfaite pour Carlie et une amante extraordinaire.

- Edward.

- Et j'adore quand tu rougis. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes joues.

- N'importe quoi !

J'avais dit cela en quittant la salle de bain pour rejoindre mon cœur qui dormait encore profondément sur le canapé. Je m'assis à ses côtés pendant qu'Edward faisait le tour de l'appartement en vérifiant qu'il ne nous manquerait rien. Je me retournais vers lui pour le regardait longuement, il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur sa tache, il avait un grand sourire et ne regardait pas autour de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'étais dans exactement le même état que lui. J'avais un sourire niais sur le visage. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait d'avoir un enfant, et nous allions essayer le plus rapidement possible. Avec un peu de chance, je serais bientôt enceinte et dans neuf mois, nous serions quatre. J'étais euphorique rien qu'à m'imaginer être enceinte, c'était juste merveilleux.

- Il faudrait que l'on achète une maison. Dit soudainement Edward en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Quoi ? demandais-je surprise.

- Si nous avons un deuxième enfant, il nous faudra une maison, ici, ce sera trop petit.

- Mais….

- J'y pense depuis longtemps Bella, avant que tu arrives. Je veux que Carlie ait un jardin pour grandir et ne pas être obligé d'aller chez mes parents pour la voir jouer dehors.

- Mais on ne peut pas en parler comme ça. dis-je en triturant mes mains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous allons prendre l'avion.

- Non, pourquoi tu es réticente à cette idée ?

- Je ne sais pas…. ça commence à faire beaucoup maintenant….

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire maintenant, mais nous pouvons commencer à chercher.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne veux que ce que tu veux.

- Bella, ça ne marche pas comme cela.

- Si, si tu le veux….

- Non Bella, il faut que tu le veuilles aussi mon ange. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, je veux que tu sois heureuse.

- En fait, qu'importe le lieu où nous allons habiter, je veux juste être avec toi. Et tu as raison, si nous allons avoir un enfant, il faut que nous ayons une maison. Mais….

- Mais quoi Bella ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés et en me caressant la joue.

- Je n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour t'aider à la payer…. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Regarde-moi mon ange. je vais vendre l'appartement, ça nous donnera pas mal d'argent et puis nous ferons un prêt, ensemble. d'accord ?

- Un prêt ?

- Oui. Enfin, si tu le veux bien.

- Oui. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Nous ferons ce prêt une fois que nous serons mariés, d'ailleurs, on ne fera cette recherche qu'une fois que nous serons mariés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux te faire tuer par Alice ? nous devons nous focaliser sur notre mariage.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit une ou deux fois.

- Tant mieux alors, je n'aurais pas besoin de le dire une nouvelle fois.

Il avait dit cela avant de m'embrasser tendrement alors que Carlie se réveillait doucement. Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'Edward allait ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci, un Jasper tout souriant et une Alice, qui pour changer sautillait partout. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse pour nous. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions devant la salle d'embarquement à dire au revoir à Alice et Jasper. Alors qu'Edward faisait ses dernières recommandations Alice me prit dans les bras et m'enlaça tendrement.

- Je sens que je vais devoir apporter quelques retouches à ta robe.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demandais-je surprise.

- Oh Bella, je n'avais jamais vu mon frère sourire comme cela.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder n'est-ce pas ?

- ….

- Ok, on fera juste des mesures deux jours avant le mariage pour être certain que tu rentres bien dedans.

- Ça marche.

- Aller, passez de bonnes vacances.

- Merci ma belle.

Nous nous étions serrés dans les bras une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la salle d'embarquement. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions installés dans l'avion, Carlie contre le hublot, moi au milieu et Edward côté allée. Il me déposait un baiser sur le front alors que Carlie s'allongeait contre moi pour commencer sa nuit.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Petitefilledusud :** ha oui, nous on était pas en manches courtes lol, faut pas abuser non plus, mais là, la fenêtre est encore ouverte^^ merci pour la review

**Nora85 :** merci beaucoup pour la review, contente que ça te plaise.

***Morgane* :** il doit rester une vingtaine de chapitres, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas vraiment étant donné que j'écris au feeling et que je ne sais pas où je veux aller. Et il y aura bel et bien une troisième histoire qui se précise dans mon esprit. La Grèce, c'était juste magnifique^^ j'en ai pris plein la vue, surtout pour moi, fan de l'antiquité ! Je rêve d'y retourner (je ne pense pas que l'on puisse mettre un « e » à super… enfin, je ne sais pas trop) merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Mimi la souris ****:** merci beaucoup pour la review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise^^

**Leïla ****:** merci beaucoup pour la review^^

**Gwen :** et oui, tout va très bien pour le moment^^

**Flo1359 :** crois-moi ou pas, mais la neige à Lille, c'est super rare et nous aussi tout le monde s'arrête de vivre quand s'est le cas. On est plus habitué à la pluie, là, ça n'arrête personne, on sort, on va faire du shopping…. Mrd merci pour la review.


	33. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 13

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Après avoir failli me suicider une bonne trentaine de fois hier grâce à des merveilleux cours ( on rattrape des cours qu'on a pas encore raté, ce qui est encore plus horrible)…. Non, non, je n'exagère pas, le temps s'était lamentablement arrêté et je n'avais rien pour me distraire, hormis internet, mais étant sérieuse ( un peu quand même) j'ai préféré ne pas aller dessus ( ou quelques minutes pour répondre aux reviews). En tout cas, tout cela pour vous dire que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire hier, pourtant, j'en avais envie quand même. mais bon, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut^^ . Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud, je vous laisse là, je retourne bosser sur la Crise en Algérie ( géo quand tu nous tiens)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

Les dernières semaines avaient été un véritable enfer. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : les vacances. J'avais passé cette semaine à plancher sur un maximum de dossier pour être certain de pouvoir tout boucler à temps, mais j'avais toujours tout un tas de clients qui venaient me voir pour avoir un nouveau rendez-vous. J'avais étais obligé de demandé à ma secrétaire de repousser tous les rendez-vous dans un mois. Il était hors de question que je prenne sur mes vacances pour faire vivre le cabinet et je devais préparer mon mariage.

A cette seule pensée, je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'allais enfin me marier. Et d'après ma mère, il était temps. Et en même temps, elle avait raison, je venais d'avoir 27 ans, soit bientôt 30 ans et je ne voulais pas rester célibataire toute ma vie. De plus, j'avais à présent Bella dans ma vie et je voulais vraiment tenter cette expérience avec elle. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre au tribunal quand je tombais un message de ma sœur

_« Edward, c'est encore moi, réponds-moi quand je t'appelle. Bref, j'ai parlé au traiteur et les crevettes __ce n'est pas le top, imagines que des gens soient allergiques et puis, pour les fleurs, il faudrait que je visite le restaurant pour les fleurs et…. »_

_« …. Saleté de répondeur, donc oui, je voulais aussi te dire qu'il faut que l'on se voit pour ton costume »_

Ma sœur était un peu trop excitée à mon goût en ce moment. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre que c'était mon mariage et que je voulais ce que souhaitait Bella. Mais le problème était que ma fiancée ne pouvait pas dire non à ma sœur et elle accepterait tout ce qu'elle lui proposerait. Je jouais donc le rôle de modérateur. Je savais ce que voulait Bella et je calmais ma sœur. Mais si elle pensait vraiment que j'allais retarder mes vacances pour qu'elle me parle de l'organisation du mariage elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je lui répondais par un simple sms_ : « débrouilles toi comme tu veux, va à Forks, appelles, harcèles-les, je m'en fou, je pars en vacances. Je t'aime tite soeur. » _c'était un peu vache quand on voyait tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour que tout se passe bien, mais je ne voulais pas stresser pendant mes vacances, et Alice avait le don de me faire stresser tellement elle était angoissée par les délais.

L'audience au tribunal s'était très bien passé et je venais de gagner une nouvelle affaire, ce qui me gonfla le cœur de fierté, mais aussi se soulagement pour mon client. C'était ma dernière affaire avant les vacances et elle me tenait à cœur. Je rentrais donc chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'élargit lorsque ma fille vint me sauter dans les bras. Et il devint amusé quand elle m'engueula d'être arrivée aussi tard. J'avais passé dix minutes à la rassurer sur le fait que nous n'arriverions pas en retard et elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé.

C'était à ce moment là que Bella m'avait emmené dans la salle de bain. Nous n'étions pas vraiment d'accord sur l'activité à mener dans cette dernière, je voulais la prendre ici, dans la salle de bain, mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Elle voulait parler. Je fis donc tout mon possible pour être attentif, mais quand la femme de votre vie est avec vous, collée contre vous, vous ne pouvez pas être réellement attentif. Cependant, quand elle m'annonça qu'elle avait jeté sa pilule, elle avait capté toute mon attention. Et la nouvelle qu'elle m'annonça quelques minutes plus tard m'avait totalement transporté de joie. Elle voulait un enfant, le vœu de mon anniversaire allait se réaliser. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Nous allions avoir un bébé, un tout petit être que je verrais grandir. Mon dieu, j'étais si heureux à ce moment là. Des tas d'images se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'imaginais la réaction de Carlie, elle qui souhaitait tant avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, celle de mes parents, celle des parents de Bella, celle d'Alice qui allait être intenable. Je ne pouvais que sentir mon cœur se gonfler de joie. J'étais persuadé que dans un an nous serions quatre. Je ne pouvais me défaire de mon sourire qui devait être totalement idiot, mais j'étais heureux.

Et soudain, j'eus une révélation, ou une idée, mais en tout cas, ça m'avait semblé totalement génial. Nous devions acheter une maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que ça me traversait l'idée, j'avais toujours voulu que Carlie grandisse dans la banlieue de Seattle, qu'elle ait la chance d'avoir un jardin et de courir partout afin de s'épanouir, mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de mener à bien ce projet. Mais avec un enfant, il nous fallait le faire. Je devais offrir à ma famille une vraie maison, dans laquelle nous serions tous à l'aise et pour cela, rien de mieux que la banlieue, et avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions trouver une maison proche de chez mes parents. Bella avait tout d'abord semblé réticente, pour finalement abonder dans mon sens. Finalement, j'allais finir par faire comme tout le monde, me marier, avoir des enfants et acheter une maison dans une banlieue aisée et ça me comblait de joie.

Quand Jasper et Alice nous avaient accompagnés à l'aéroport, je n'avais pu quitter ce sourire et ma sœur l'avait bien évidemment remarqué et elle avait du en parler à Bella au moment où Jasper me souhaitait de bonnes vacances. J'étais persuadé que ce dernier l'avait aussi remarqué, mais il n'avait rien dit, fidèle à sa discrétion légendaire.

Dans l'avion, Carlie qui s'était réveillée avait tenu à se mettre du côté du hublot pour voir le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion et elle semblait totalement excitée, sautillant sur son siège et riant à tout et n'importe quoi. Par contre, Bella n'en menait pas large, elle semblait vraiment angoissée.

- Ça va mon amour ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- J'ai un peu peur.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas confiance, je n'y peux rien. je ne vois pas comment un truc aussi lourd peut voler.

- C'est de la science mon amour.

- Oui bah quand même.

- Tout se passera bien.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant que l'hôtesse ne nous demande de mettre notre ceinture pour le décollage. Ce n'était pas la partie que je préférais. En effet, être quasiment perpendiculaire au sol n'avait rien de très plaisant. Je savais que nous n'étions pas réellement perpendiculaires, mais c'était l'impression que nous avions. Bella serra ma main alors que Carlie mâchouillait le gâteau que lui avait donné ma fiancée pour l'empêcher d'avoir mal aux oreilles. Finalement, tout s'était très bien passé et Carlie s'était endormie à peine dix minutes après le décollage, heureuse d'avoir vu comment s'était au dessus des nuages. Elle se serrait tendrement contre Bella que j'observais sans aucune retenue.

J'aimais ma future femme plus que de mesure et j'étais heureux qu'elle accepte de m'offrir sa vie sans même y avoir sérieusement réfléchis. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle fait, mais elle m'avait dit oui d'une manière si spontanée que j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, pesé le pour et le contre et c'était sans doute mieux comme cela. Mais elle était si jeune encore, je me demandais si avoir un enfant maintenant était vraiment une bonne idée, si elle était réellement prête. Je savais ce qu'était d'avoir un enfant et cela demandait beaucoup de travail et je voulais qu'elle profite encore un peu de sa jeunesse. C'est la caresse sur ma main qui me ramena à la réalité.

- Tout va bien mon cœur ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Cela doit faire dix minutes que tu me regardes et je crois que l'hôtesse là-bas est jalouse. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu crois ?

- Non, j'en suis certaine, elle nous regarde avec insistance.

- Et bien, j'ai une solution pour la rendre encore plus jalouse.

- Ha bon, laquelle ?

- Celle-là. Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement pendant environ trente seconde.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris. Dit-elle en souriant et en calant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu crois ? sinon, on peut toujours recommencer.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne voudrais pas être arrêtée pour exhibition.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis avocat, je nous sortirais de là en un clin d'œil.

- Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable. Dit-elle en jouant avec ma main.

- A toi de voir.

- C'est tout vu. Au fait, tu me dis à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

- A nous. Dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mais encore ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Je me demandais si tu étais sûre de toi. Pour le bébé.

- Je….

- Ne te méprends pas, ça m'emplit vraiment de joie, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles trop vite et que tu ne profites pas de ta jeunesse. Nous pouvons toujours attendre un peu avant de commencer les essais.

- Edward, je sais ce que je veux.

- Tu y as longuement réfléchit ?

- Cela fait des mois que j'y pense. Ça me semble si naturel avec toi. Comme si c'était la suite logique à toute chose. Et quant à ma jeunesse, je n'en profitais pas quand je ne te connaissais pas. il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est seulement au moment où je t'ai rencontré que j'ai commencé à vivre.

- Mais les jeunes vont en boîtes et ….

- Tu me vois réellement aller en boîte ? regardes-moi bien, j'ai une tête à aller en boîte ? je ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber, je ne sais pas danser….

- Mais à nouvel an, tu n'as pas arrêté.

- Non, j'ai fait autre chose, j'ai parlé avec mes amis, j'ai joué avec notre fille. C'est ce que je veux, uniquement ça. je ne suis pas tenté par les mêmes expériences que les autres, nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Donc tu es certaine ?

- Plus que jamais. Je veux un bébé, je veux porter ce bébé, prendre du temps pour lui, tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais qu'il arrive rapidement. Dit-elle en souriant.

- On va tout faire pour. Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Hum…. Toujours pas dans l'avion. Dit-elle en riant.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrante aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait deux fois que tu me rejettes.

- Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas rejeté ce matin. dit-elle en souriant.

- C'était uniquement pour me donner du courage pour la journée qui allait être longue.

- Et là, ce serait pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

- J'ai plusieurs raisons : tu m'as manqué, dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de toi et il faut que l'on fasse les essais pour le bébé.

- Tu es conscient que l'on ne passera pas toute nos vacances à faire ça ?

- Et c'est bien dommage.

- Nous avons une fille. Dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

- Elle veut un petit frère ou petite sœur. Dis-je fier de ma répartie.

- Bah bien sur.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose, mais elle m'embrassa pour me faire taire. C'était sans doute la meilleure manière d'achever cette discussion qui ne menait absolument nulle part. Le reste du vol se passa de la même manière, des discussions, des baisers, des caresses. Si bien que je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Arrivés au-dessus de Los Angeles, nous avions réveillé Carlie pour lui montrer les lumières de la ville. Elle avait ce petit regard émerveillait qui me plaisait temps et qui me rendait heureux en un rien de temps. En sortant de l'avion, elle n'était plus capable de marcher, elle dormait totalement debout et Bella la portait à bout de bras, j'avais voulu la prendre, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé me rétorquant que j'allais porter les valises. Comme si je comptais la laisser les porter, j'étais l'homme de la famille après tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans un petit hôtel qui n'était pas réellement dans Los Angeles même, mais j'avais eu un réel coup de cœur pour ce dernier.

- Sérieusement ? me demanda Bella.

- Quoi ? ça ne te plait pas ?

- Combien d'étoiles ?

- Quatre.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien Edward Cullen.

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais vous faire dormir dans une tente sur la plage.

- On peut toujours espérer.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! dis-je alors que nous sortions du taxi et que je l'emmenais à la réception.

- Bonjour. Nous dit la réceptionniste en regardant d'un œil attendri ma femme et ma fille endormie dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de Cullen.

- Hum…. Tout à fait, votre voiture sera là demain matin. et Josh va vous conduire à votre chambre. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au groom.

- Une voiture ? me demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour aller en ville. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ok….

Elle avait dit cela en traînant des pieds alors que je souriais. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la chambre, au rez-de-chaussée avec un accès pour aller sur la plage. Il était dommage que Carlie ne voie pas cela, elle aurait été tellement heureuse. Mais elle était bien trop endormie, et elle aurait la surprise le lendemain matin. Bella fut surprise par la taille de la chambre et me regarda encore une fois avec des gros yeux. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle, mais je voulais que ces vacances soient inoubliables et quoi de mieux qu'un merveilleux hôtel pour cela. Un merveilleux hôtel et une chambre qui était plus une suite qu'autre chose, mais j'évitais de lui dire. Nous déposâmes Carlie dans son lit, dans sa propre chambre et alors que Bella sortait de la chambre non sans lui avoir déposé un baiser, ma puce se réveilla.

- On est arrivé papa ? me demanda-t-elle en me serrant la main.

- Oui mon ange, tu es dans ta chambre à l'hôtel.

- D'accord.

- Demain, dès que tu es réveillée, viens nous rejoindre d'accord ? notre chambre est juste en face de la tienne.

- En face, en face ?

- Oui mon ange, dès que tu sors, c'est la porte que tu vois.

- D'accord. Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi mon amour, tu vas voir, on va passer de super vacances à trois.

- Je sais. Dit-elle en s'endormant.

Je rejoignis vite fait Bella qui était face à la baie vitrée qui donner sur la mer dans notre chambre, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et me glissa un tendre « merci ». Je jetais un coup d'œil à la mer et je souris, les vacances pouvaient enfin commencer.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Flo1359 :** Merci pour la review, contente que ça continue de te plaire^^ visiter l'Egypte, enfin, surtout l'Egypte historique fait aussi parti de mes rêves, ça doit juste être trop trop beau…. ( mais je peux imaginer ce que peut faire l'appel à 4h du mat', par contre, je n'ai pas vu OSS 117…. Donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, honte sur moi lol)

**Leïla :** j'aime surprendre mon lecteur lol. Merci pour la review et à bientôt pour la suite^^

**Petitefilledusud :** ha non mais j'ai eu une fin de semaine juste horrible et mon ordinateur a été le seul compagnon dans la solitude collective de nos cours…. Heureusement qu'il y a internet dans certaines salles. Et je ne t'explique même pas à quel point ça peut être long…. Au bout d'une heure trente, j'avais les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls, en plus la salle était surchauffée….. heureusement que j'aime bien la matière, ou je serais morte lol. Mais bon, ça me permet d'écrire…^^ merci pour la review

**Gwen :** Contente que cette idée de bébé te réjouisse^^ et merci pour la review et d'être fidèle au poste ;)

**Nana :** merci beaucoup !

***Morgane*** : Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise^^ pour tout te dire, j'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça aussi, donc avec un peu de chance, je posterais vite ( quoique, les maudits partiels arrivent à grands pas…. sniff) bisous


	34. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 14

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Voici le nouveau chapitre^^ Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster cette semaine (j'ai eu un réseau pendant deux semaines et il ne faut pas trop rêver ;) ) Mais je ferais tout mon possible._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

*

* * *

***

*****

***

*

Mon dieu, j'étais allongé dans mon lit, Edward dans mon dos, dormant profondément, ses mains sur mon ventre et je regardais la mer. Si ce n'était le paradis, je ne m'y connaissais pas. Nous avions laissé les rideaux ouverts et je pouvais voir les plages de sable fin, la mer azur, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, allé me baigner dedans et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question d'heure. Je devais être réveillée depuis dix minutes avant que ma fille ne vienne dans la chambre. Nous avions laissé ouvert la porte pour l'inciter à venir. Nous n'allions pas faire cela tous les jours, mais c'était le premier soir, et il fallait que Carlie sache que nous étions toujours là pour elle, même si nous étions à des milliers de kilomètres de chez nous, rien ne changeait. Elle entra et vint directement se serrer contre moi.

- On peut réveiller papa ? me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Non, on va laisser papa faire dodo, il est fatigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a beaucoup travaillé et si tu veux qu'il soit en forme pour aller à la mer, il faut qu'il ait fait un gros dodo.

- D'accord. On fait quoi alors ?

- Tu as visité la chambre.

- Non. Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Tu veux le faire ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en sautant du lit.

Je me retournais pour embrasser tendrement le front de mon homme et je le regardais dormir profondément, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à sa beauté. Je souris en secouant la tête et rejoint ma fille qui était dans le salon. Edward était vraiment fou, je ne savais pas combien il avait payé la chambre, qui était plus une suite, mais je savais qu'il ne me le dirait jamais. Tout était tout simplement merveilleux. La vue sur la mer, le salon d'un blanc magnifique et je ne vous parle pas de la salle de bain. Juste merveilleuse, ça me donnait juste envie de sauter dans la baignoire et de me prélasser dedans pendant des heures. La chambre de ma petite fille était très belle aussi, une vraie chambre d'enfants.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions sur la terrasse, face à la mer, Carlie jouant avec ses poupées et moi lisant un livre, un classique comme toujours. C'était sans doute la meilleure manière de profiter de la vie. Le soleil qui caressait ma peau alors qu'il n'était que 10h du matin, je pourrais sans doute vivre ici toute ma vie. Deux minutes plus tard, deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et me provoquèrent des frissons dans tout le corps. J'étais beaucoup plus réceptive depuis quelques semaines à ses caresses, depuis que j'avais eu cette saleté de bronchite fin juin. Il faut avouer que j'avais été confinée pour ne la donner à personne et il m'avait manqué. Je lui caressais la main avant que Carlie ne se rende compte qu'il était là. Elle lui sauta au cou et lui déposa des baisers partout. Il s'assit face à moi avec un immense sourire.

- Ça vous plait ? demanda Edward.

- De quoi ? demanda Carlie.

- L'hôtel.

- C'est super ! tu as vu la salle de bain ? on dirait une piscine. Dit-elle en sautillant sur les genoux de son père.

- Non, pas encore, mais j'irais la voir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, c'est bien trop. Dis-je en sortant la tête de mon livre.

- J'ai bien le droit de gâter mes amours.

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Mais tu es contente.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- J'ai commandé à manger, ça ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

- Je meure de faim. Dit Carlie en tenant son ventre.

- Ma puce, tu es trop souvent avec Emmett.

- Pourquoi tu dis-ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour rien. dis-je en secouant la tête

- Ok…. C'est quand qu'on va dans la mer.

- Après mangé. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai et après, on ira à Los Angeles même. ça vous va ?

- Nickel ! dis-je en lui envoyant un baiser alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

Après un petit déjeuné plus que copieux, nous étions allés nous baigner. Une petite heure seulement car nous voulions aller en ville dans l'après-midi, mais l'envie que nous provoquait l'eau était trop importante. Carlie était juste trop mignonne dans son petit maillot de bain rose qu'Alice lui avait acheté avant que nous ne partions en vacances. Nous nous étions installés à proximité de la mer, et à peine les serviettes étaient-elles posées que Carlie se dirigea en courant vers la mer. Edward couru derrière elle. Notre fille était totalement excitée et pour cause, elle ne s'était jamais baignée dans la mer, celle de Seattle était bien trop froide pour une petite fille. Edward la prit alors dans ses bras et entra dans l'eau avec elle, elle était si belle. Dans les bras de son père, respirant la joie de vivre et attendant chaque vague avec impatience. Pour ma part, je restais encore un peu sur le sable fin afin de parfaire mon bronzage. Il fallait bien que je prenne quelques couleurs pour mon mariage. J'avais fermé les yeux et j'entendis ma petite princesse courir vers moi, je me retournais vers elle et elle me regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Tu viens avec nous maman ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. Papa, il attend que ça.

- Papa ou toi ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Hum….

Elle se mit à courir vers la mer et je la suivais, faisant semblant de vouloir l'attraper. Arrivée devant la mer, je n'eu pas la peine de me mouiller un peu avant de rentrer, la mer était tellement chaude que l'on pouvait entrer dedans comme cela. Edward nous avait payé des vacances au paradis, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Après une petite heure passée à jouer dans l'eau, Carlie décida qu'il était temps de sortir, sinon nous ne pourrions jamais manger. Nous retournions donc à l'hôtel et nous lavions en vitesse pour aller faire un tour en ville. Je mis une simple robe verte anis, toute légère, idéale pour ce genre de temps et habillais Carlie avec une robe jaune. On aurait dit un bonbon, elle était totalement à croquer. Edward sortit à son tour de la salle de bain et je dus faire preuve de toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il avait un jean et une chemise blanche qui était ouverte en haut, ses lunettes de soleil fixées sur sa chevelure indomptable. Mon dieu, les membres de cette famille étaient carrément à tomber et je devais faire pale figure à côté d'eux. Mais le regard qu'Edward me lança mit fin à tous mes doutes. Il se reprit au moment où Carlie se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, il prit donc la poussette canne de notre fille et me proposa sa main pour quitter la chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le centre ville de Los Angeles et c'était totalement différent de ce que nous pouvions voir à l'hôtel. Ici, il y avait plein de monde, il faisait plus chaud, et ça ressemblait un peu moins au paradis, mais c'était tout de même pas mal. Carlie insista pour que l'on aille manger dans un petit restaurant, qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie et Edward ne semblait pas motivé, mais il ne pouvait pas résister au regard de sa fille. Nous entrâmes donc dedans et même si ça ne payait pas de mine, c'était très bon, enfin, pour des gens qui aime les hamburgers, parce qu'Edward n'avait pas vraiment envie de goûter.

- Papa ! arrêtes de faire ton bébé.

- Je ne fais pas mon bébé Carlie.

- Si, tu fais comme les bébés, tu ne veux pas manger.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas de la nourriture.

- Edward… dis-je en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- Lâches-toi un peu.

- Je n'en reviens pas, mes deux femmes sont contre moi.

Il finit par capituler et manger son hamburger en grand garçon qu'il était comme lui fit remarquer Carlie. Après le repas, nous prîmes la décision d'aller visiter le « walk of fame » . Voir toutes les étoiles qui représentaient tant de grands artistes américains était totalement magique. De même que l'animation qui régnait autour de cette rue. Il y avait des tas de comédiens qui se déguisaient et Carlie pu même prendre une photo avec Mickey ce qui la rendit totalement folle de joie. Vers 15h, elle s'était endormie dans sa poussette, un sourire béat sur le visage. Nous prîmes donc la décision de rentrer à l'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse faire sa sieste tranquillement. Je la mis dans son lit et elle se réveilla un peu.

- On va se baigner ? me demanda-t-elle endormie.

- Tu fais un dodo et nous irons après d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Fais un gros dodo princesse.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front et me dirigeais vers le salon où m'attendait mon fiancé.

- Elle dort encore ? me demanda-t-il.

- Comme une bienheureuse, je crois que cette promenade l'a totalement épuisée.

- Comme moi.

- Comme toi ? demandais-je suspicieuse.

- Oui, je suis épuisé. Dit-il en souriant.

- Epuisé ? et bien, va faire une sieste.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je ne suis pas si fatiguée que cela moi. Dis-je en souriant.

Il ne me répondit rien et me porta sur son épaule avant de m'emmener dans notre chambre, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef et de fermer les rideaux pour enfin me jeter sur le lit.

- Tu comptes abuser de moi ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Abuser ? tu as remarqué de quelle manière tu es habillée.

- C'est une robe.

- C'est totalement indécent, je ne sais même pas comme j'ai pu te laisser te promener comme cela.

- Je n'allais pas mettre une combinaison, je ne voulais pas mourir de chaud.

- Et bien nous aurions du rester ici alors.

- Mais Carlie n'aurait pas dormi aussi profondément.

- Tu as toujours réponse à tout ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ? dis-je en souriant.

- Non. Mais tu es carrément sexy quand tu me tiens tête. d'ailleurs, je crois que tu es toujours sexy.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Dis-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers lui.

- Et le mieux, c'est que tu ne le sais même pas. dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

- C'est toi qui es aveugle. Dis-je en gémissant.

- Aveugle ? non, je ne crois pas. je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai raison. Dit-il en jouant avec la bretelle de ma robe.

- Comment ? demandais-je en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

- Je vais te faire un bébé.

Cette petite phrase m'avait mis dans de tels états. Je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendue mais je savais qu'un sourire idiot devait déjà se lire sur mes lèvres. Il n'en fit même pas la remarque et fit glisser ma robe le long de mon corps sans se défaire de son sourire. J'aimais la manière dont il me regardait dans ces moments là, ses yeux noirs de désir et un peu comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde alors que j'avais face à moi le plus bel homme que la terre portait. Il commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisant gémir encore et encore.

- Tu as un goût de soleil. Dit-il en souriant.

- Et pourtant, nous ne sommes là que depuis une journée. Dis-je en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Alors j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner dans une semaine.

Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon dans un temps plus que réduit et me laissa le temps de l'observer plus longuement. J'étais certaine que le soleil avait déjà fait son œuvre sur sa peau et qu'il avait déjà commencé à bronzer. J'avais aussi hâte de voir à quoi il allait ressembler dans une semaine, certaine qu'il serait encore plus désirable. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était à présent nu et qu'il commençait à m'enlever mes sous-vêtements. J'avais toujours un sourire idiot collé au visage et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Il les fit glisser de mon cou à mes bretelles de soutien-gorge, avec une lenteur totalement calculée qui me fit frémir et devenir encore plus impatiente. Puis, il joua quelques secondes avec l'attache de ce dernier ce qui me fit devenir totalement folle.

- Que dirais-tu d'achever ici les préliminaires ? lui demandais-je dans un souffle.

- Tu es pressée ? demanda-t-il en glissant les mains le long de mon corps pour arriver à mes hanches.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dis-je alors qu'il jouait avec l'ourlet de mon dernier vêtement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait cet effet là ? demanda-t-il en glissant sa main dans mon sous-vêtement.

- Hum…. Sans doute ça. dis-je en touchant son érection.

- Merde Bella ! tu es trempée. Dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

- Pour toi. Dis-je en continuant de caresser son membre.

Je savais que c'était les mots qui le feraient réagir. Il me poussa tendrement contre le lit tout en m'enlevant ma culotte et me pénétra tendrement. Ça différait beaucoup de la manière avec laquelle nous avions fait l'amour hier matin, aujourd'hui, c'était beaucoup plus tendre, ses mains caressait chaque parcelle de mon corps alors qu'il faisait des va et vient en moi. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire à chaque poussée en moi, c'était tellement bon que je commençais à perdre pied. Il grognait de plus en plus fort, calant sa tête dans mon cou et descendant vers ma poitrine, la mordillant légèrement. De sa main gauche, il regroupa mes mains avec sa main gauche au dessus de ma tête alors que son autre main descendait vers mon clitoris qu'il commença à cajoler. Je n'étais plus loin, encore quelques secondes et j'allais exploser. Je lui mordis l'épaule pour contenir mon hurlement de plaisir alors que j'explosais. Il me rejoignit au nirvana quelques secondes plus tard et je sentis sa semence se répandre en moi. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier.

- Wahoo. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, comme tu dis. Dit-il en essuyant mes larmes.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon amour.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre lui, si bien que je m'endormis dans ses bras, enveloppée d'une totalement félicitée.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Flo1359 :** ha tu aurais du le faire, ça aurait pu être marrant lol. Et pour la crise, j'ai mon plan !!! (Je répète ça en boucle depuis hier lol. J'ai un plan, mais rien à mettre dedans…. Lol)

**Petitefilledusud : ** Si tu veux à la fac, on a un peu de tout, des pièces surchauffées et des pièces qui ont des grandes baies vitrées alors en hiver par moins 5…. Lol Mais bon, c'est abusé à Montpellier lol Merci pour la review^^

**Leïla :** ha les vacances…. Ecrire ça me donne envie de partir lol Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu^^

**Gwen :** contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire^^ et c'est sur que Bella n'est pas comme toutes les filles de son âge… moi je paniquerais totalement à l'idée d'avoir un enfant ! Lol

**Mimi la souris :** contente que ça te plaise toujours ;)

***Morgane* :** oui, ben je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ton truc en japonais, non mais tu crois quoi ? Que je parle le japonais couramment ? J'ai déjà du mal avec le français^^ lol. Je plaisante ! par contre, j'ai pas le temps d'aller chercher sur reverso, je dois aller prendre mon train lol( j'irais voir demain à la BU). Sinon, je ne me tuerais pas, mais uniquement pour te faire plaisir hein lol.


	35. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, au milieu de ma folle semaine : mardi, tout fermé dans la fac, sauf les salles de cours, évidemment, un cours de romaine encore chiant où j'ai terminé d'écrire mon chapitre… et quand je rentre, dégoulinante d'eau après être revenue de la gare, trainant ma valise sous l'orage, et là, surprise, le DVD de New Moon était là, j'ai donc fait la danse de la victoire dans le salon, avec ma mère qui râlait parce que je salissais tout lol._

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre^^_

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Les vacances se passaient vraiment plus que bien. Je n'avais jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances de toute ma vie. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous étions en Californie et nous étions au paradis, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Ma petite princesse était heureuse, elle qui ne savait pas nager avant que nous ne partions, avait appris. En effet, Bella avait passé des heures à lui apprendre et elle était maintenant comme un petit poisson dans l'eau, elle était totalement à croquer. De plus, le soleil lui avait bruni la peau et elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Je savais que ma fille était belle, tout le monde me l'avait toujours dit, mais plus le temps passait, plus je m'en rendais compte et ça me faisait un peu peur pour l'avenir, mais il n'était pas temps d'y penser.

Nous avions passés une semaine à visiter les environs et à présent, nous passions nos journée à ne rien faire : dormir, bronze, se baigner, manger, aller au spa, faire des châteaux de sable mais aussi et surtout, nous passions beaucoup de temps à essayer de faire un enfant. Mais je ne me voilais pas la face, je savais que ça ne marcherait pas tout de suite, mais j'avais l'espoir, vraiment. La voir enceinte à Noël et avoir un petit bébé pour les prochaines vacances m'empliraient de joie. J'avais toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée que dans quelques mois je serais sans doute père. Je l'étais déjà, mais avoir un nouvel enfant n'était pas quelque chose dont je rêvais il y a un an et la tornade Bella était arrivée, remettant en cause toutes mes certitudes. Elle avait réussi à me redonner confiance en la gente féminine, à sa manière, tout en douceur. En me montrant que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle.

Nous n'avions pas encore annoncé à Carlie que nous voulions avoir un enfant, je ne voulais pas lui donner trop d'espoir. Je savais que si nous lui disions, elle allait nous harceler avec ça, nous demandant chaque jour si Bella était enceinte et je ne voulais pas de cela.

J'étais dans l'eau, faisant quelques longueurs et en revenant vers ma famille, je ne pus que sourire face à ce qui se passait devant moi. Carlie était assise sous un parasol et lisait un livre alors que Bella se reposait en gardant un œil sur notre fille. Carlie avait décrété qu'à présent, elle lirait toute seule et c'était à chaque fois un spectacle plus qu'amusant. En effet, elle connaissait souvent le début des histoires et la lisait donc normalement puis, lorsqu'elle arrivait aux passages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle inventait. Elle avait vraiment une imagination débordante et c'était toujours hilarant de la voir faire, la fin de l'histoire était toujours différente.

Je m'assis donc à côté de ma future femme en lui déposant des baisers sur le dos. Je la sentis frissonner, ce qui me fit sourire. Depuis quelques temps, elle était beaucoup plus réceptive à mes caresses et je m'en délectais. Je savais que je n'avais que quelques gestes à faire pour lui donner envie de moi et ça marchait très bien. Nos nuits étaient rythmées par nos ébats, et c'était pour cela que nous avions décidé de ne rien faire de la semaine. De plus, Carlie préférait largement passer sa journée à la plage que de visiter et crapahuter partout.

- Comment vont mes sirènes ? demandais-je en m'essuyant pour ne pas mouiller Bella.

- Chut, maman elle est fatiguée et tu vas la réveiller.

- Je ne dors pas mon ange. dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh, je croyais. Dit ma fille en haussant les épaules.

- Carlie, si je dormais, je n'aurais pas pu te parler.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça va toi ? demandais-je en m'allongeant à côté de Bella.

- Oui, oui….juste un peu fatiguée.

- Viens-là. Dis-je en la prenant contre moi.

Elle ne parla plus et se laissa bercée par la chanson que je lui fredonnais. J'aimais l'avoir contre moi, ça me calmait et m'apaisait. C'était le meilleur lieu du monde. Quand elle était là, je n'avais plus peur de la voir partir, m'échapper. Elle s'endormit doucement et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que je la réveillais pour l'emmener à la chambre d'hôtel. Carlie était déjà dans sa chambre et avait sorti ses poupées pour jouer tranquillement. J'emmenais donc Bella dans notre chambre pour la coucher sur notre lit.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te mets au lit, ça ne se voit pas ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Je veux me lever. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Sois raisonnable, tu es fatiguée, il faut que tu dormes.

- J'ai dormi deux heures cette après-midi, c'est largement suffisant.

- Tu plaisantes, tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. dit-elle en se vexant légèrement.

- Mon ange, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais pour toi.

- Edward, je ne veux pas aller e coucher.

- Dors, je viens te réveiller lorsque nous mangerons.

Elle allait protester, mais je l'embrassais tendrement pour la faire taire. Un baiser que je voulais tendre mais comme tous ceux depuis que nous étions arrivés ici, il devint vite torride. C'était très certainement l'ai de la mer, mais depuis que nous étions ici, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'avais toujours envie d'elle et il tait clair que c'était entièrement réciproque. Je dus me retirer pour ne pas commencer quelque chose qui serait interrompu par la venue de Carlie.

- Dors mon amour.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Moi aussi, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Elle sourit et se blotti dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux aussi rapidement, à tel point que j'étais certain qu'elle dormirait d'ici deux minutes. J'avais un peu honte, c'c'était un peu de ma faute si elle était aussi fatiguée que cela. Nous ne dormions que très peu la nuit alors que nous étions en vacances, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel de sn corps.

J'allais dans la chambre de ma fille pour voir comment elle allait, mais elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un grand sourire et me tendit une poupée.

- Papa, tu joues avec moi.

- Si tu veux mon ange.

- Je suis la maman et tu es le bébé.

J'éclatais de rire mais devant son air sévère, je ne pus qu'accepter ce changement de rôle. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas joué avec ma fille et je m'en voulais un peu. Je travaillais beaucoup trop et je me fis la promesse que dès que nous rentrerions à Seattle, je ferais attention à passer plus de temps avec mes femmes. Une demi-heure plus tard, Carlie semblait s'être lassée de ce petit jeu et je l'emmenais donc prendre son bain, qu'elle prenait pour une piscine.

- Papa, maman elle est malade ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne pense pas pourquoi ?

- Bah elle est fatiguée et elle a mal à la tête.

- C'est normal mon cœur, nous avons eu une année difficile et elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

- Oh…. alors je vais arrêter de l'embêter.

- Allons princesse, tu n'embête pas du tout maman.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Oui mon cœur, si tu fais cela, maman va être triste de ne plus passer autant de temps que ça avec toi tu n'es pas le problème et maman est juste fatiguée.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en jouant avec sa poupée.

Je la laissais un moment seule dans son bain, porte ouverte, pour commander à manger. Je n'avais pas envie de faire à manger, Bella était trop fatiguée et je voulais que ma fille ait quelque chose de consistant pour dormir correctement cette nuit. Quand je retournais vers la salle de bain je fus surpris de voir Bella assise par terre, jouant avec Carlie. Elles faisaient toutes les deux des bulles. Je souris devant ce tableau et un éclat de rire me fit revenir sur terre. Ma Bella avait de la mousse sur le bout du nez et Carlie riait aux éclats. C'était, avec le rire de ma femme, le plus son du monde. Je décidais de leur laisser un peu de temps pour elles deux, nous passions assez de temps tous les trois pour qu'elles aient le droit à un moment entre filles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ma belle était venue se blottir dans mes bras.

- Enfin réveillée ? demandais-je en souriant.

- oui. désolée dit-elle en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va mieux ?

- Je pète la forme maintenant dit-elle en riant.

- Je vois ça. tu as fait quoi de notre fille ? tu l'as noyée ?

- Vu comment elle nage, j'aurais du mal. Non, elle est entrain de se mettre en pyjama et j'ai expressément était mise dehors parce que, je cite, quand elle aura une petite sœur, je ne pourrais pas les habiller toutes les deux en même temps.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je me demande de qui elle tient….

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demandais-je.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Et je suis content qu'elle veuille la même chose que nous.-

- Une vraie famille….. tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Dit-elle en riant.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Pourquoi une telle révélation ?

- Me faut-il une raison pour te dire que je suis fou de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me dis que tu vas me demander quelque chose.

- Crois-moi, tout ce que je compte te demander est certainement quelque chose que tu vas m'accorder.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi.

- C'est parce que tu me l'accordes tous les soirs.

- Tu es un vrai pervers Cullen.

- La faute à qui ?

- Pas à moi ! on mange quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- J'ai commandé et ça ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

** *** **

***

*

Le repas s'était bien déroulé et Carlie avait tout fait pour le faire trainer en longueur et ne pas aller se coucher trop tôt. A tel point qu'elle s'endormait à table et je dus la porter pour aller la mettre au lit. Le temps que je lui lise une histoire, Bella s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bain. J'attendais quelques minutes pour être persuadé que notre fille dormait bien et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, je fermais la porte à clef derrière moi et me retournais enfin pour découvrir un magnifique spectacle. Ma petite femme, allongée dans un grand bain de mousse et les yeux clos, se délassant.

Je fis le moins de bruit possible en m dirigeant vers elle, arrivé à ses côtés, je m'accroupis et commença à lui caresser doucement le bras ce qui la fit sortir de ses songes, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et attrapa ma main de la sienne.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais lus.

- Et manquer l'heure du bain ? jamais.

Elle éclata de rire et relâcha ma main ce qui me donna l'occasion de me déshabiller pour ensuite entrer dans le bain. Elle s'avança pour me laisser me mettre derrière elle. Une fois installé, je lui caressais tendrement les épaules pour l'aider à se détendre au maximum, puis, ne pouvant plus résister, je poser mes lèvres sur son épaule pour y déposer une baiser, mais alléché par le goût du sel marin, je me mis à faire courir ma langue sur cette dernière.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle dans un gémissement.

- Tu as un goût de sel.

J'avais dit cela en continuant mon manège et je fis en même temps glisser mes mains de son cou à sa poitrine que je commençais à caresser avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Instantanément, je la sentis réagir au contact de ma peau, son buste se soulevant pour chercher le contact de mes mais. Je parvins non sans mal à capturer sa bouche et lui donner un baiser qui était tout sauf tendre. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je fis glisser l'une de mes mains vers son antre charnel en je commençais à titiller son clitoris, ce qui lui fit gémir mon prénom. Ce simple gémissement suffit à ma rendre dur. Bella dut le sentir car elle colla son bassin qui se mouvait au rythme de ma main contre mon pénis ce qui le fit réagir encore plus.

- Arrête. Parvient-elle à gémir.

- Quoi ?

Surpris, je la laissais m'échappais et elle se retourna vers moi, se mettant à califourchon sur mes hanches.

- Je refuse de venir avant toi. Dit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser passionnément.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, jouant un instant avec mon torse, me mordillant la mâchoire et enfin, ses mains arrièrent là où je souhaitais qu'elles soient. Mais au lieu de faire ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle me guida en elle, s'empalant sur moi dans un gémissement de plaisir ce qui me fit grogner.

- Aides-moi. Me dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et lui intima le mouvement à suivre, la portant, la guidant, mais surtout, observant le plus beau spectacle au monde : la femme que j'aimais prendre du plaisir. Elle avait les yeux clos et la tête à l'arrière alors que je m'étais redressé dans la baignoire, de manière à être assis. Au moment où elle s'en rendit compte, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou, son corps au plus près du mien et se mouvant toujours guidé par mes soins. Elle répétait inlassablement la même rengaine : mon prénom, dans un murmure, puis un souffle, et enfin, un cri de supplication. Cependant, pour une foi, je voulais qu'elle aille à l'orgasme sans que ne soyons aidé d'une main. Lorsque je vis sa main amorcer la descente, je la stoppais violemment.

- Pas comme ça. dis-je à bout de souffle.

- Ed…. je ne tiendrais…. Pas longtemps….

- Tu me fais confiance ? lui demandais-je difficilement.

- Oui ! cria-t-elle dans un nouveau mouvement de bassin.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je la soulevais difficilement pour la sortir du bain. Elle me regarda surprise et je l'embrassais tendrement.

- Prends appui de tes mains.

Cela faisait des mois que nous étions ensemble, mais nous n'avions jamais tenté cette position, et pourtant, dieu sait que j'en mourrais d'envie. Elle m'écouta, sans doute trop fébrile pour émettre la moindre protestation et je commençais à caresser doucement son dos, tout en collant mon sexe contre ses fesses. D'un mouvement sans doute instinctif, elle se colla davantage contre moi, m'offrant un angle parfait pour la prendre dans cette position. Je guidais mon pénis à son entrée encore humide et le plongea totalement, la faisant crier et me faisant grogner de libération. J'augmentais la cadence au rythme de ses « oui, là » « plus fort » « encore ». Une pellicule de sueur toujours plus importante couvrait nos corps en enfin, je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se resserrer autour de moi, signe de sa libération toute proche. Je donnais un dernier coup de rein et attrapant ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément et enfin, elle explosa d'une manière si intense, qu'une fois encore, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ne me fallu qu'une poussée pour exploser en elle à mon tour. Je restais un moment comme ça, mon torse contre son dos, lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux et lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

- Il faudrait que nous prenions une douche. Dis-je en me sentant tout poisseux.

- J'ai pas le courage. Dit-elle difficilement.

Je lui déposais un dernier baiser et l'emmenait dans la douche, la gardant contre mon torse et la savonnant du mieux que je pouvais. Puis, à son tour, et d'une manière si tendre que mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine, elle me savonna. Alors qu'elle se mettait en pyjama, je m'attachais à mettre de l'ordre dans la salle de bain et enfin, nous pûmes nous mettre au lit. Je la serrais contre moi, profitant au maximum de sa chaleur et lui murmurant une bonne nuit.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Flo1359** : rhoo, tu aurais quand même du essayer lol le plan est là à moitié hein, parce que si on n'a rien à mettre dedans, ça ne sert à rien mdr, mais là partiel d'anglais mardi soir… j'ai pas pu trouver de réseau…. Désolée mais merci pour la review.

**Petitefilledusud **: comme tu peux le voir, j'ai eu des problèmes de réseau….

**Gwen **: tu veux que je te réserve un billet pour que tu les rejoignes ;)

**Sandrine : **merci beaucoup

***Morgane* : **trop fort la phobie des chinois lol Contente de te faire plaisir en ne me suicidant pas mdr. Merci pour la review.

**Bebe bella Cullen : **merci pour la review

**Leïla : **merci pour la review, comme tu peux le voir, ils en profitent bien ^^


	36. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 16

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Après une aprem New Moon et révision d'anglais, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture du chapitre, ce qui explique que je le publie un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Voici le chapitre qui conclut le livre deux et demain, j'entamerais le livre 3, si je trouve mon prologue…. Enfin, en attendant, voici le chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

Mes vacances avaient un goût de paradis. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cela, mais après l'année que nous avions passée, nous avions réellement besoin de cela. Nous retrouver tous les trois, rien que tous les trois. Loin de tout, loin de la famille, du travail, de l'école, des ennuis. J'aimais beaucoup ma belle-famille, mais elle était très envahissante et nous avions besoin de passer un peu de temps tous les trois. A trois comme une vraie famille que nous étions à présent. Passer du temps à la plage, faire des châteaux de sable avec Carlie, jouer dans l'eau tous les trois, apprendre à Carlie à nager. C'était réellement les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie.

De plus, je découvrais Edward sous un nouvel angle. Il avait et était toujours l'homme parfait que j'aimais, mais il était plus détendu, passait plus de temps avec Carlie. Grâce à ces vacances, j'avais pu découvrir quel père attentionné il était, tout le temps. Le bonheur de Carlie pour lui passait avant tout et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire, ça me confortait dans l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Encore mieux, ça me donnait davantage envie. Et je dois bien avouer que nous faisions tout pour que cela marche. Je savais qu'habituellement il fallait un peu de temps pour que ça marche, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que ça avait déjà fonctionné. J'avais la certitude d'être déjà enceinte, je ne voulais pas lui dire tout de suite, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir mais il était certain que dès que nous rentrerions à Seattle, j'irais voir un gynécologue, histoire d'être totalement certaine.

Mais pour le moment, je préférais continuer les essais, et on s'en donnait à cœur joie. Heureusement que nous avions décidé de ne rien faire durant cette dernière semaine car j'étais vraiment épuisée. Mais d'une fatigue qui me comblait réellement. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il existe au monde une femme plus comblée que moi. Chaque soir, inlassablement, il me faisait l'amour, me faisant découvrir à chaque fois de nouvelles sensations, me faisant sentir encore plus à l'aise avec ma sexualité, me faisant sentir toujours plus femme. Bref, ma vie avec lui était parfaite et plus le temps passait, plus j'étais pressée de me marier avec lui.

Du côté de Carlie, j'étais persuadée que tout se passait très bien pour elle aussi. Après tout, elle avait son père à portée de main toute la journée et en profitait au maximum, le faisant jouer à tout et n'importe quel jeu. Elle me racontait encore tout et n'importe quoi et me faisait rire par ses réactions de petite fille. J'avais l'impression que depuis quelques temps, elle était redevenue une enfant. Totalement et entièrement. Passant son temps à jouer, à nous poser des questions, à s'émerveiller de tout et de rien et surtout, et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir, à nous demander des câlins. Tout le temps. Il n'était pas rare que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour une sieste bien méritée.

- Comme chaque jour, nous étions à la plage et comme chaque jour, j'observais mon homme faire quelques brasses dans la mer, me retenant de ne pas me jeter sur lui.

- Maman, regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ! Dit-elle en brandissant un coquillage.

- Il est très beau dis-je en enlevant le sable humide qui le recouvrait.

- Je peux le garder.

- Si tu veux mon cœur.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu veux aller te promener ?

- On peut ?

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Papa, il va se demander où nous sommes.

- Et bien, vas lui dire. Dis-je en souriant

Elle partit en sautillant vers ce dernier. Quant il la vit, il s'arrêta de nager et se dirigea vers elle. Je les laissais parler un peu pour mettre mon paréo. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux entrain de marcher. Enfin, je marchais et ma fille sautait dans les vagues, courrait partout, j'étais certaine qu'elle passerait une bonne nuit ce soir encore. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut en avoir assez car elle revint vers moi et me prit la main. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais me balader comme cela, au bord de la mer, main dans la main avec ma petite princesse m'emplissait le cœur de joie.

- Dis maman, tu crois que j'aurais une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

- Heu…. Tu sais que je ne suis pas encore enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais tu vas bientôt l'être ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mon ange.

- Moi, j'espère. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu veux quoi ?

- J'aimerais bien une petite sœur pour jouer avec elle à la poupée.

- Et tu ne veux pas d'un petit frère ?

- Seulement s'il voudra bien jouer avec moi.

- Ça, tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste ne plus être toute seule.

- Je te comprends, ce n'est pas marrant d'être toute seule.

- Non…. Mais, quand tu auras le nouveau bébé, tu m'aimeras toujours hein ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je me stoppais face à cette question que je n'avais pas encore anticipée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse me poser ce genre de question, mais j'imaginais que c'était évident, après tout, elle avait toujours eu peur d'être abandonnée et avoir un enfant impliquerait forcément avoir un peu moins de temps pour elle. Je m'accroupi pour me mettre à sa hauteur, face à face.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça mon ange.

- Mais….

- Je t'aime Carlie, vraiment, plus que tout. Je suis heureuse de faire partie de ta vie et je veux y rester. Si je suis allée chez le juge pour être officiellement ta maman, c'est parce que je veux que tu restes tout le temps avec moi.

- Oui, mais quand tu auras un bébé bien à toi….

- Tu es mon bébé Carlie. Evidemment, quand nous aurons un autre enfant, ça nous demandera un peu plus de temps, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on ne t'aimera plus.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine mon amour, quoiqu'il se passe et quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

- Mais quand le bébé va arriver, il va prendre de la place ?

- Mon cœur s'agrandira et je vous aimerais autant tous les deux.

- Ça peut grandir un cœur ?

- Oui ! ce n'est pas ce que le tien a fait quand je suis arrivée ?

- Je ne sais pas. dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Moi je pense que si. Regardes, tu aimais déjà plein de monde non ? Tu aimais tatie Alice, tatie Rose, tonton Emmett, tonton Jasper et papy et mamie. Et pourtant tu as encore eu de la place pour moi.

- Oui ! dit-elle en secouant la tête énergiquement.

- Tu vois, ton cœur s'est agrandit. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Oui, et il doit prendre toute la place dans mon ventre parce que je t'aime encore plus que tout le monde réuni ! dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

- Mais j'aime autant papa que toi.

- J'espère bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que papa soit triste en apprenant que tu ne l'aimais pas autant que moi.

- Mais si, je l'aime aussi très fort.

Nous retournâmes alors du côté d'Edward qui était à présent allonger sur un transat, une paire de lunette de soleil installée sur ses yeux, encore une fois, je du me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et finir en prison pour exhibitionnisme. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le torse pour le faire revenir à la réalité avant que Carlie ne lui saute dessus. Il éclata de rire et la rattrapa avant de lui déposer une myriade de baisers sur le visage.

- Comment vont mes deux femmes ?

- Elles vont bien dit Carlie en souriant.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- C'est un secret. Dit-elle en souriant

- S'il te plait…

- Non. Dit-elle catégoriquement.

- Tyran dit Edward en la chatouillant.

- Papa ! arrête.

- Alors dis-moi.

- Mais….

- Ce n'est pas grave, maman me le dira.

- Je ne crois pas non. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je connais le moyen pour te faire craquer.

- T'as pas le droit ! dit Carlie avant de le chatouiller.

- D'accord j'abandonne. Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Carlie lui fit une petite moue satisfaite et se dirigea vers la mer, sautant dedans comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Nous nous étions rapproché avec Edward, juste au cas où. Nous savions qu'elle n'irait jamais où elle n'avait pas pied, mais nous préférions être proche d'elle en cas de problème.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant.

- Elle voulait juste savoir si j'allais encore l'aimer quand nous aurions un deuxième enfant.

- Oh….

- Je l'ai rassuré. Et elle m'a aussi avoué m'aimer autant que toi.

- Nous le savions déjà non ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu le savais. Pas moi.

- C'était évident Bella. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, tu l'as élevé, tu as été son seul modèle pendant des années, tu es son héros, son père quoi. Et moi j'arrive comme cela et de quel droit pourrais-je revendiquer autant d'amour.

- Parce que tu es toi. Tu es parfaite, tu es la mère qu'elle attendait. Crois-moi, elle te voue une véritable adoration. J'ai été son modèle, c'est terminé à présent, elle a une femme dans sa vie et tu es devenue son modèle.

- Tu crois ? demandais-je tout en gardant un œil sur Carlie.

- J'en suis persuadé mon ange, ne doutes jamais de l'amour que pourra te porter Carlie.

- Tu parles, dans quelques années, elle m'en voudra parce que je refuserais de lui acheter tel ou tel vêtement.

- Et moi parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle sorte ou qu'elle aille voir son copain. Tu vas voir, nous serons les pires parents du monde.

- On sera encore sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est ce qui est bon à savoir. Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Maman ! j'ai froid. Dit Carlie en sautant sur moi.

- On va rentrer alors. Dit Edward en l'enveloppant dans la serviette qu'il avait prise.

- Oui ! dit-elle en secouant énergiquement la tête.

** *** **

***

*

Nous y étions, nous allions partir. Je n'en revenais pas. Je refusais de quitter ce paradis. Je soupirais une dernière fois en fermant la valise.

- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement mon ange. dit Edward en me serrant contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas partir.

- Je sais mon ange, mais il le faut. Ce ne serait pas marrant si nous passions notre temps ici.

- On parie ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Seattle te manquerait, ton père te manquerait et les Cullen te manqueraient. Sans compter sur Alice qui t'arracherait la tête si tu n'étais pas là pour ton mariage.

- Moui… tu n'as pas tord.

- Je sais. Allez, il est temps d'aller payer. Nous n'avons rien oublié ?

- Non, tout est là. Notre fille ?

- Devant la porte d'entrée, elle attend, et elle boude.

- Comme moi. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais, telle mère telle fille. Dit-il en riant.

Je le suivis dans son rire et nous nous dirigions alors vers l'accueil pour qu'Edward puisse régler nos vacances. Pendant ce temps là, je m'éclipsais un instant pour pouvoir téléphoner rapidement à Alice.

- Allô. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mon dieu, serait-ce la Californienne qui m'appelle.

- Alice… je n'ai pas trop le temps. Tu me feras des reproches quand on sera là.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu me prennes un rendez-vous chez ton gynécologue.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Chut, ne cries pas, ne dis rien à personne. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle.

- Tu as fait un test ?

- Non, pas encore, je le ferais en rentrant, mais…..

- Mais…. Bella, dépêches-toi !

- Je suis très sensible, je dors tout le temps, et je le sens. Et puis, ce ne sera pas un rendez-vous de perdu.

- Ok, c'est bon, je te prends ça pour le plus vite possible.

- Merci Alice.

- De rien ma belle, si tu savais comme je suis contente de savoir ça.

- J'imagine Alice, j'imagine.

- Il faudra que tu me racontes tout demain. Tu me le promets.

- Pas de problèmes. Dis-je en souriant.

- Au fait Bella….

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De quoi ? lui demandais-je surprise.

- De faire que je sois la première au courant.

- C'est normal…. Que ferais-je sans ma meilleure amie ? dis-je en souriant.

- Rien, ça c'est certain. Je t'aime ma Bella.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Je te laisse, Edward reviens.

Je raccrochais rapidement le téléphone, avant même qu'Edward ne le remarque et me jetais à son cou pour lui déposer un tendre baiser. J'étais à présent quasiment certaine d'être enceinte, les nausées que j'avais depuis trois jours ne pouvaient qu'être un symptôme en plus. Au pire, j'aurais un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour faire un point complet et au mieux, il m'annoncerait une bonne nouvelle.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits**_ :

**Bébé ****Bella Cullen** : je sais, je sais, l'attente a été longue, mais je n'y pouvais rien, il fallait que je travaille lol, c'est tellement rare que ça m'arrive que je dois m'y mettre à fond quand je commence lol Ensuite, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'était bourré de faute, et je crois que ce sont les séquelles d'une écriture trop rapide pendant un cours…. Et je m'en excuse. Enfin, j'espère que tu as trouvé ton pompier pour éteindre le feu lol. Merci pour la review.

**Flo 1359** : personnellement, je n'avais pas vraiment aimé le livre, mais le film ça a été. En ce qui concerne les raccourcis, le film dure déjà deux heures donc tu imagines le temps que ça aurait duré lol. Mais bon, je l'ai regardé cette après-midi, allongée dans mon lit à cause d'un mal de ventre, mais ça m'a bien calmé lol. Haaaa j'adore la fin et la tête de Bella lol.

**Leïla :** comme tu peux le voir, Bella pense comme toi lol merci pour la review^^

***Morgane*** : comme tu le dis, tu verra bien^^ Je trouve que ton histoire prouve que la vie a une ironie toute particulière ;) C'est clair qu'ils ne comprennent pas, non mais oh, l'édition normale et puis quoi encore ? lol bisous

**Ilonka :** merci pour la review.

**Petitefilledusud :** vous allez me ruiner si je commence à payer un billet à tout le monde lol. Merci pour la review.

**Gwen :** bah en même temps, ça sert plus à rien comme ils rentrent lol. Merci pour la review

**Sandrine **: merci pour la review. je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;)


	37. LIVRE 3: Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici comme promis le prologue du nouveau livre qui n'apporte pas grand chose de plus. Pour le prologue, c'est un poème qui j'ai toujours adoré et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ;) _

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Poème 16,

in my sky at Twilight

_Paraphrase de Rabindranath Tagore_.

Tu es au crépuscule un nuage dans mon ciel,  
ta forme, ta couleur sont comme je les veux.  
Tu es mienne, tu es mienne, ma femme à la lèvre douce  
et mon songe infini s'établit dans ta vie.

La lampe de mon coeur met du rose à tes pieds  
et mon vin d'amertume est plus doux sur tes lèvres,  
moissonneuse de ma chanson crépusculaire,  
tellement mienne dans mes songes solitaires

Tu es mienne, tu es mienne, et je le crie dans la brise  
du soir, et le deuil de ma voix s'en va avec le vent.  
Au profond de mes yeux tu chasses, ton butin  
stagne comme les eaux de ton regard de nuit.

Tu es prise au filet de ma musique, amour,  
aux mailles de mon chant larges comme le ciel.  
Sur les bords de tes yeux de deuil mon âme est née.  
Et le pays du songe avec ces yeux commence.

Pablo Neruda

** *** **

***

*

_C'est l'histoire d'une lettre perdue qui se retrouve dans une boîte aux lettres solitaire._

_C'est l'histoire de deux coeurs solitaires._

_C'est l'historie de deux êtres qui se cherchaient._

_Et comme parfois les histoires finissent bien, _

_Edward et Isabella vous invitent à leur mariage._

_Un mariage qui aura lieu le 4 septembre, 11h à l'Eglise de Forks, Washington._

_Vous êtes aussi convié au repas qui s'en suivra. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Isabella, Carlie et Edward._

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Flo1359** : Oh mon dieu, les images du troisième, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait faire un arrêt cardiaque lol. Par contre, la bande annonce n'annonce rien lol

**Petitefilledusud :** J'ai déjà décidé du sexe du futur bébé ( futur car elle n'est pas encore enceinte là) mais je garderais ça secret et oui, il faut bien ménager un peu de suspense surtout que ce livre ne sera pas focaliser sur un bébé mais sur le mariage ;) merci pour la review

**Gwen :** Pour tout cela, il faudra patienter un peu, voire beaucoup, je n'ai pas encore décidé de quand je parlerais du bébé....

**Leïla **: Edward ne l'apprendra pas tout de suite puisque ce n'est pas encore certain et le jour où ça le sera, je sais exactement comment je veux lui annoncer lol

**Ilonka:** Je suis comme toi, je ne laisse que peu de review car je ne sais jamais quoi dire non plus donc je ne t'en veux pas lol. ;)

**Mlle Cullen **: Je compte bel et bien faire une suite de cette histoire où l'on retrouvera les lettres de manière plus réccurente.

**bébé Bella Cullen:** Et bien il y en a qui ont de la chance, pour moi, pas de pompier... quant au sexe du possible bébé, je serais une tombe ;)


	38. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 1

Re-bonjour tout le monde

Et oui, je vous gâte aujourd'hui, deux chapitres, mais bon, le premier ce n'était pas un chapitre, c'était un prologue…. Mais comme je connais votre soif de chapitre, j'en publie un. Un peu tard, à cause d'un coup de fil en Angleterre…. Mais bon ;)

_**Bonne lecture. **_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Je comprenais parfaitement ce que ressentait Bella, je ne voulais pas non plus quitter ce magnifique endroit qui avait vu se confirmer le bonheur de ma famille. Je savais que j'étais privilégié, j'avais la chance d'avoir une famille qui m'aimait, d'avoir une petite fille formidable et une femme… il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire ce que pouvait m'apporter ma Bella. Elle était le soleil de ma vie et je ne voulais rien de plus. Ou si, je voulais une chose en plus, un bébé. Je me répétais, mais c'était vraiment important pour moi, c'était la clef de tout, notre bonheur ultime.

Je souris bêtement et ma petite femme le remarqua. Elle prit ma main et la serra tendrement. Nous étions dans l'avion qui nous ramenait à Seattle et le silence nous avait gagné, sans doute du à la fatigue que nous ressentions. Il était 8h du matin et nous devions arriver dans une heure chez nous, et nous n'allions pas nous reposer tout de suite. Alice allait être là et elle allait nous poser une bonne centaine de question. De plus, nous rentrions un dimanche et nous devions aller manger chez mes parents, comme tous les dimanches. J'avais osé espérer que ma mère aurait pitié de moi et quelle nous laisserait ne pas venir mais c'était mal la connaitre. Elle m'avait rétorqué que nous revenions de deux semaines de vacances et que nous devions être totalement reposés. Mais c'était sans compter sur Bella. Elle était réellement épuisée et elle commençait à s'endormir dans le fauteuil. Je souris en la voyant faire et un espoir grandit en moi. Serait-il possible que ma petite femme soit enceinte ? Je n'osais l'espérer cela, mais tellement de choses me faisait y croire. Je secouais la tête en souriant et lui déposait un baiser sur le front.

Une heure plus tard, nous atterrissions enfin à Seattle et finalement, j'étais plutôt content de rentrer. Content de revoir ma famille de retrouver mon chez moi. Et j'étais même impatient de commencer réellement les préparatifs du mariage et de chercher une maison. Ma vie prenait un tournant que j'aimais particulièrement. J'allais avoir cette vie dont tout le monde rêvait.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie face à la vision de Jazz et Alice dans l'aéroport. Quand ma fille les remarqua, elle couru vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de sa tante. Je vis le sourire de Bella s'élargir à cette vision et accélérer le pas. Je posais les valises pour pouvoir prendre ma sœur et mon meilleur ami dans mes bras. Ma belle fit de même, Jasper la serra longuement et Alice lui glissa quelques mots que je n'entendis pas.

- Ça fait du bien de te voir. Dit Jasper en souriant.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Et oui, tout le monde n'est pas casé et occupé par sa petite famille.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Ok, on évitera de parler de cette discussion à Emmett.

- Il va comment lui ?

- Il risque de te chambrer bien comme il faut.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le connais, il ne lui faut pas vraiment de raison.

- On y va les garçons ? demanda Alice en souriant.

- C'est parti.

Jasper prit nos bagages alors qu'Alice gardait Carlie dans ses bras. Pour ma part, je pris Bella par la taille et lui déposait un baiser sur la tempe. De retour à notre appartement, Alice nous laissa pour aller se préparer dans son appartement avec Jasper, ils devaient nous rejoindre dans une demi-heure.

- Dix dollars qu'ils vont être en retard. Dit Bella en me souriant.

- Bella…. c'est ma sœur ! dis-je dégoûté.

- Et alors, ça ne la dérange pas de me poser des questions sur notre vie intime.

- Elle fait ça ?

- Bah oui. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne lui dis rien j'espère.

- Tu me connais, j'en dis le moins possible, mais tu connais ta sœur….

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais si bien en vacances.

- Arrêtes, je suis certaine que tu es content d'être rentré chez toi.

- Chez nous. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Chez nous. Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

- On va bientôt chez mamie ? demanda Carlie en revenant de sa chambre.

- Pas tout de suite. Pourquoi ?

- Je veux revoir Myrtille.

- Oh, et bien il faudra attendre un petit peu. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'emballer les cadeaux ? lui demanda Bella avec un grand sourire.

- Oh oui !! dit-elle en sautillant.

Je souris en la voyant faire. Depuis quelques temps, ma fille était beaucoup plus enthousiaste, comme si elle vivait son enfance à fond depuis quelques mois. Je savais que cela était uniquement grâce à Bella, à l'amour qu'elle lui portait, à la manière qu'elle avait de la rassurer, inlassablement, avec des mots si simples, mais qui rendaient Carlie plus sure d'elle. Comme Bella l'avait prévu, Jasper et Alice étaient revenus avec une demi-heure de retard.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait. dis-je en ouvrant la porte à une Alice toute souriante.

- Ne sois pas si prude ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et évites de poser des questions à Bella.

- Jamais ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Moui…

- Bon, je vais voir ta femme, il faut que je lui parle de quelques petites choses.

- Va donc, mais ne lui bourre pas la tête avec tes idées de mariage.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

- Justement. Dis-je en entrant dans le salon.

- Alors ces vacances ? me demanda Jasper.

- Parfaites.

- A ce point ?

- Carrément ! tu ne te rends pas compte, le soleil, la mer et mes femmes.

- Le paradis.

- Exactement ! dis-je en souriant.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Nous nous sommes reposés et nous avons visité.

- C'est tout ? me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je ne te parlerais pas de ma vie sexuelle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça ne te posait pas de problème avant.

- C'était avant que tu ne couches avec ma sœur. Dis-je en souriant.

- Allez, racontes.

- Je ne vois pas quoi te dire. Tout va très bien, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai. Et…. On a fait quelques essais. Dis-je en murmurant.

- Des essais ?

- Pour avoir un enfant.

- Un enfant ? mais c'est…. C'est génial. Merde Ed' ! dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Ne saute pas de joie tout de suite, cela ne fait que deux semaines que nous essayons.

- Je sais, mais en parler, et essayer de le faire, c'est déjà énorme !

- Oui, j'ai encore du mal à m'en rendre compte.

- J'imagine bien ! Merde, une enfant.

- Ouais. Dis-je avec un sourire béat.

- Un bébé que tu veux vraiment, ça change tout non ?

- Oui, c'est totalement différent…. Carlie n'était pas attendue et après…. J'ai eu peu Jazz, chaque jour qui passait j'avais peur que Candice ne fasse une connerie, j'étais toujours obligé de la surveiller pour être certain que mon enfant se porterait bien à la naissance. Ça a été les mois les plus dur de toute ma vie, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer, mais je ne regrette rien, ça en valait le coup. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je veux vraiment vivre chaque secondes de cette prochaine grossesse avec elle.

- Je comprends… je suis content que tu puisses vivre ça.

- Tant que j'y suis…

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'annoncer de plus, tu vas acheter un chien ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non, une maison.

- Une maison ?

- Oui.

- Tu te fais vieux Cullen.

- Je sais. Je sais.

- Ou alors tu deviens sage, j'hésite encore. Mais c'est super.

- Oui, c'est ça, exactement, c'est super. Au fait, n'en parle à personne, je ne veux pas que tout le monde se réjouisse alors que le bébé n'est pas encore en route.

- Je serais muet comme une tombe.

Je lui fis un sourire et il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. J'avais de la chance d'avoir Jasper et de pouvoir tout lui dire sans qu'il ne me juge. Je savais que mon père aurait pour première réaction de me dire que Bella était sans doute trop jeune et je donnais aussi peu cher de ma peau face à Charlie. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, nous allions être heureux ensemble et je savais que cela pourrait réjouir Esmé mais aussi et surtout Renée. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Carlie, elle était devenue une grand-mère poule. Ce qui était assez étonnant venant d'elle, mais ce rôle lui allait très bien et je savais que devenir grand-mère une nouvelle fois lui ferait plaisir. Encore une fois, un sourire fendit mon visage quand je m'imaginais Bella avec un ventre rond. Il faudrait sans doute que j'aille consulter car je devenais fou.

- En arrivant chez mes parents et comme d'habitude, ma mère nous sauta dessus.

- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes tous bronzés !

- C'est normal maman, ils viennent de Californie ! dit Emmett en souriant.

- Je le sais idiot. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très bonnes. Merci dit Bella en souriant.

- Mamie, elle est là Myrtille.

- Dans la maison mon ange.

Carlie couru dans la maison à la recherche de son chat sous notre regard amusé. Ma mère nous invita à entrer dans la maison alors que mon père était dans le jardin, en train de faire de préparer le nécessaire pour les hamburgers. Il avait à cet instant précis le profil type d'un américain et ça me fit sourire.

- Fils ! te revoici, j'ai bien cru que tu allais nous abandonner au profit du soleil et des belles californiennes ?

- Les californienne n'ont pas fait le poids face à ma fiancée. Dis-je en jetant un œil à Bella qui discutait avec ma mère.

- C'est tout à fait la réponse que j'attendais de ta part.

- J'ai passé le test avec succès alors.

- Oui ! c'est bon de te revoir. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ils ne sont partis que deux semaines. Dit ma mère en souriant.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me dire qu'ils te manquaient. Dit-il en riant alors que je prenais Bella par la taille.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas téléphoné.

- Nous t'avions dit que nous ne téléphonerions pas. dis-je en souriant à ma mère.

- Oui mais…

- Esmé…. Dit mon père en souriant.

- Autant pour moi.

C'était la façon de ma mère de nous montrer que nous lui avions manqué. Le repas se passa très bien, comme toujours et notre famille fut très contente de tous les cadeaux que nous leur avions ramené. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était notre manière de leur montrer que malgré tout, nous avions pensé à eux. A la fin du repas, alors que les conversations battaient leur plein, je me penchais vers mon père pour lui demander quelque chose.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne saurais pas s'il y a une maison en vente dans le coin.

- Une maison ? pour un client ?

- Non, pour nous. Dis-je en jetant un regard à Bella.

- Tu veux déménager ?

- Oui, je veux avoir une maison digne de ce nom. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, pour que Carlie ait un jardin, comme ici, mais depuis que Bella est entrée dans ma vie….

- Je vois….

- Donc, si tu sais quelque chose….

- J'ai un client qui est agent immobilier, je lui demanderais.

- Merci. Dis-je en retournant vers la conversation que menaient les femmes de la famille.

- Je me demandais, vous voulez du poulet ou du bœuf ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice. Lui dit Bella en me jetant un regard.

- Un buffet. Dis-je en prenant un morceau de gâteau.

- Un buffet ? non, il en est hors de question.

- Comment ça il en est hors de question, on fait ce que l'on veut.

- Mais un buffet….

- On en reparlera plus tard.

- Mais elle veut quoi Bella ? demanda Alice.

- Bella elle sait pas. dit ma fiancée en souriant.

J'éclatais de rire, mais je savais que nous allions devoir mener une bataille face à Alice pour organiser notre mariage. Mais je savais que ma sœur voulait vraiment bien faire et ça me touchait.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Flo1359 **: C'est un prologue alors évidemment que ça n'annonçait rien lol et pour la bande annonce, ils ne disent rien sur les nouveaux nés et tout et tout…. Mais bon^^ c'était déjà pas mal lol.

***Morgane*** : Merci merci, voici donc la suite de mon histoire, comme tu peux le voir, pour le moment, pas trop de changement^^

**Petitefilledusud :** merci beaucoup

**Ilonka :** contente que ça te plaise

**Leïla :** je garderais tout secret, mais je sais exactement comment je vais faire lol

**Mimi la souris :** merci ;)

**Mlle Cullen :** non, la suite est consacrée au mariage, le bébé ce n'est pas tout de suite.


	39. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas si je vais publier durant la semaine, toujours à cause du même problème : la connexion, mais aussi du partiel d'anglais mardi soir. Ensuite, mais je sens que je vais me faire tuer à la fin du chapitre, mais je le publie quand même tel quel…. _

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Finalement, j'étais heureuse de rentrer. Poser le pied dans l'Etat de Washington, c'était rentrer chez moi. Et voir le sourire d'Alice et le visage bienveillant de Jasper était aussi rentrer chez moi. Je me sentais bien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais entière. Edward à côté de moi, mes proches étaient face à moi. A peine étais-je avec Alice qu'elle me glissa à l'oreille un « tout est réglé ». Je me demandais si Edward ne se doutait pas de tout ce qui se passait, de plus Alice n'avait pas vraiment été discrète.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de ranger les valises, Edward était dans le salon avec Jasper et Carlie rangeait ses jouets. Alice était assise sur mon lit, je la voyais impatiente et ça m'amusait beaucoup de ne pas commencer à lui parler car je la voyais gigoter sur le lit.

- Alors ! dit-elle en ayant sans doute assez d'attendre.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as fait le test ?

- Alice, je viens de rentrer, tu crois quoi, que j'en avais un dans mon sac et que je l'ai fait dans l'avion ? demandais-je avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Moi, je l'aurais déjà fait.

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne suis pas toi.

- Donc…. Tu vas le faire quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas sur moi.

- Ok, demain, je vais en acheter et on le fera toutes les deux.

- C'est sur que Carlie ne se demandera pas ce que feront sa mère et sa tante dans la salle de bain.

- Rose la gardera.

- Alice.

- Bella ! On ne peut pas attendre. il faut que je sache pour ta robe.

- Ok, ok, c'est pour quand le rendez-vous ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Deux semaines ?

- Oui, mais au pire, on ira à l'hôpital pour faire une prise de sang juste après avoir eu le résultat.

- Tu as pensé à tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Carrément ! tu ne peux même pas savoir dans quel état je suis depuis que tu m'as appelée.

- Et moi, tu imagines ?

- Tu es heureuse au moins ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Si je suis heureuse. Merde Alice, si je suis vraiment enceinte c'est juste le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Et Edward ?

- Il sera fou de joie évidemment.

- Evidemment ?

- Heu…oui, on va dire que l'on a passé nos vacances à tenter d'avoir un enfant.

- Tenter d'avoir un enfant ? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que ça ne te concernait pas forcément Alice, je ne voulais pas te donner d'espoir alors que je n'étais pas certaine que ça marcherait. J'imagine déjà ma tête si je ne suis pas enceinte alors bonjour la tienne.

- Je réagirais très bien.

- Moui….

- Parlons de ta robe !

- Maintenant ?

- Mais oui parce qu'après on n'aura pas le temps, je connais Edward, il ne me laissera pas en placer une.

- Ok….

- Trop bien, alors voilà. Dit-elle en me montrant quelques croquis.

- Alice, je dois choisir ?

- Oui, tu ne peux pas toutes les porter. Dit-elle en riant.

- Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir choisir, elles sont toutes magnifiques.

- Montres moi celles que tu préfères.

- Celles-là. Dis-je en dégageant quatre modèles.

- Ok, alors voilà, je pense que ces deux là correspondront à ton physique.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Parce que celle-là, tu vas flotter dedans, elle va traîner par terre.

- Ok, je t'écoute alors, tu es mieux placée que moi pour savoir ça.

- Exactement. Alors, celle-là si tu es enceinte, et celle-là si tu ne l'es pas, ça te va.

- Vendu ! dis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

- Attends, on n'a pas encore parlé des robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

- Alice…. Crois-moi, ça, on pourra le faire avec Edward.

- Mais….

- Non, c'est son mariage aussi, il a son mot à dire. Pas sur la robe de mariée, mais sur tout le reste, je veux qu'il ait son avis. D'accord.

- J'ai compris. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Nous allions avoir du mal à tenir jusqu'au mariage, surtout si Alice n'écoutait pas notre avis. Je savais qu'elle voulait que tout soit parfait, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et Edward avait été catégorique là-dessus, nous aurions le mariage que nous voulions et pas celui qu'Alice voulait. Comme à chaque fois, nous avions passé une très bonne journée. Evidemment, Alice avait tenté de donner son avis pour le mariage, mais nous ne nous étions pas laissé faire. Ou plutôt, nous avions éludé la question. Je savais que j'avais un peu donné l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais j'étais fatiguée et je ne voulais pas donner mon avis sur des choses importantes dans cet état. Bien évidemment, j'avais donné mon avis sur la robe de mariée, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. La robe de mariée était quelque chose que comptait énormément pour moi et qui ne demandait aucune concertation, mais tout le reste demandait l'avis de mon homme.

Nous étions rentrés assez tôt du repas, pour pouvoir nous reposer si bien qu'à 21h30 nous étions au lit. Chose étonnante étant donné que nous avions laissé Carlie chez Rose et Emmett. Ce n'était pas sous l'impulsion d'Alice et de ce qu'elle m'avait demandé mais notre fille souhaitait passer du temps avec ses cousines alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des semaines. Je m'étais collée à Edward, la tête contre son torse et le caressait tendrement. J'aimais plus que tous ces moments où mon cœur se gonflait de joie uniquement grâce à ces petits gestes. J'aimais cet homme plus que ma propre vie et passer du temps uniquement avec lui était un réel bonheur et savoir que dans un mois il serait mon mari ne faisait que parfaire le tableau.

- Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda-t-il en glissant la main dans mes cheveux.

- Je profite. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

- Je ne compte pas m'enfuir. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, mais demain matin tu t'en vas... Dis-je en boudant légèrement.

- Je vais juste aider Emmett au restaurant.

- Oui, mais tu ne seras pas là quand même. Tu pars à quelle heure ?

- Il faut que j'y sois à 8h30

- C'est trop tôt. Dis-je en plaçant ma tête dans son cou.

- Je te promets que je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours.

- Heureusement. Mais après, tu vas retourner au travail et je te verrais encore moins.

- Mon ange, ne penses pas à cela.

- Je n'y peux rien, je pense toujours au moment où nous ne serons plus ensemble.

- Je travaillerais moins.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en plaçant ma tête face à la sienne.

- Je veux passer du temps avec vous deux. Ces vacances m'ont montrées que je vous négligeais un peu en faveur de mon travail.

- Jamais ! dis-je en le regard étonnée.

- Si, ça fait trop longtemps que je fais passer mon travail avant ma famille.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'impression. Dis-je en lui caressant le visage.

- Parce que tu m'as toujours connu comme ça.

- Mais tu aimes ton travail….

- Ça n'excuse pas le fait que je dois travailler moins. Entre toi, Carlie, le mariage, le futur bébé…. Il faut que je m'occupe de vous.

- Ça va te manquer….

- C'est vous qui me manquez quand je suis au travail. Je prendrais une ou deux affaires par mois, ça me fera des heures de travail en moins.

- Je vais devenir la fille la plus haïe de Seattle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'avocat le plus en vue vient de décider de travailler moins.

- Hum…. Tant que je t'aime, c'est le principal. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire.

- Bœuf ou poulet ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Canard. Répondis-je en éclatant de rire avec lui.

- Si tu fais ça, elle va te tuer.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais on doit vraiment choisir ?

- Oui.

- Mais si les gens n'aiment ni l'un ni l'autre ?

- C'est pour ça que je voulais un buffet ! dit-il en levant les mains au ciel.

- Mais on ne fera pas ça, et tu le sais….

- Ouais…. J'aime bien l'idée du canard… alors je pense canard ou poisson.

- Et on propose les deux ?

- Tu as tout compris !

- Mais ça va revenir cher.

- Ha oui, aurais-je oublié de dire que le prix n'a aucune importance….

- Edward…

- Bella…. c'est ton mariage et ça coutera le prix qu'il faut d'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas….

- Ok, donc c'est mon mariage et ça coutera le prix qu'il faudra.

- Je suis certaine que si on faisait un pique nique ça te plairait autant.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. me dit-il sérieux.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, sans doute l'éducation d'Esmé, mais après tout, elle avait raison. On ne se marie qu'une seule fois et je veux donc que tout soit parfait, je veux avoir le mariage dont je rêve.

- Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Je ne sais, sans doute à ce que tu veux.

- Ok, on va se mettre d'accord sur le mariage que l'on veut tout de suite parce que sinon, Alice va nous harceler pendant des jours et des jours.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et c'est ainsi que pendant quelques heures nous parlions de notre mariage, de ce que l'on souhaitait, de ce que l'on ne voulait surtout pas. C'était la première fois que l'on parlait de cela, depuis que nous étions fiancés, nous n'avions que très peu parlé de la préparation. J'étais fatiguée mais une fois que nous nous étions lancés dans cette conversation, nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter. Si bien que nous nous retrouvions en plein milieu de la nuit assis sur le lit, des tonnes de feuilles étalées sur le lit, se disputant un peu sur tel ou tel sujet. Mais finalement, nous avions la même conception du mariage, quelque chose de simple, mais quelque chose où tout le monde pourrait y trouver son compte. Organiser un mariage en moins d'un mois allait être très difficile, mais nous étions prêts à le faire. Après tout, nous avions la salle et l'Eglise le reste n'était que le superflu. Enfin, ne disons pas à Emmett que pour nous manger était superflu.

Je m'étais endormie sans même m'en rendre compte. Le lendemain, je me réveillais au son de la voix d'Alice. J'ouvrais les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Hello. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Salut. Dis-je la voix encore enrouée.

- Debout la marmotte, il est déjà tard.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 11h.

- Déjà ? demandais-je en m'asseyant.

- Oui, je crois que tu avais besoin de sommeil.

- Nous avons passé une partie de la nuit à parler du mariage.

- Oui, j'ai vu les papiers. D'ailleurs mon cher et tendre frère t'a laissé un mot.

Je ne lui répondis rien et le prit en souriant. Edward faisait cela à chaque fois qu'il partait avant que je ne me réveille et ça me faisait toujours autant plaisir.

_« Mon amour,_

_Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Je me suis dépêché de partir pour revenir le plus vite possible. Alice doit venir vers 11h, ça te laisse un peu de temps pour te reposer. _

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Je t'aime._

_E. »_

Je souris en voyant ce mot, restait un moment à le lire avant qu'Alice ne me sorte de mes pensées.

- Mon frère te fait un sacré effet.

- Heureusement, je me marie avec je te rappelle.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, loin de là. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas là pour cela. Va te laver et t'habiller, tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain. Je vais te préparer le petit déjeuné.

- Oui chef.

J'éclatais de rire et fit ce qu'elle me demandait. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais avec elle dans la cuisine entrain de prendre un vrai petit déjeuné. Pendant tout le repas, elle me parla du mariage, donnant son avis sur les choix que nous avions fait. Dans l'ensemble elle semblait plutôt contente de nos choix, et ne râla pas trop. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'autre en tête et je savais qu'elle n'attendait que cela. Après avoir débarrassé la table, elle m'emmena dans la salle de bain et me sorti un sac de pharmacie et attendit devant moi, perdue dans ses pensées et un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Dis, tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça devant toi.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Je ne vais pas faire pipi sur ça devant toi.

- Ha oui, bien sûr. Dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Merci. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- De rien. au fait Bella, si ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attends, ce n'est pas grave, ça vous permettra juste d'avoir une excuse pour vous envoyer souvent en l'air.

- Alice. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Elle avait toujours le mot pour me détendre. Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, j'étais totalement angoissée. Je voulais à tout prix que la réponse soit positive et j'étais persuadée qu'elle le serait. Mais si jamais elle ne l'était pas, je serais obligatoirement déçue. C'est donc assez fébrile que j'ouvris l'emballage et que je fis le test. J'ouvris tout de suite la porte pour laisser Alice entrer, elle se rua sur moi en sautillant.

- Alors ? Alors ?

- Alice, il faut attendre quelques minutes.

- Je sais mais… ça va être intenable.

- A qui le dis-tu. Dis-je alors qu'elle me prenait la main.

- C'est le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie. Dit-elle sérieusement.

- Alice ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Et voilà, tu gâches tout !

- Le moment le plus intense de toute ta vie, quand même.

- Attends, je vais peut-être tatie.

- Tu es déjà tatie.

- Ok, ma meilleure amie est sans doute enceinte.

- Ok, je te l'accorde celle-là.

- Merci. Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Le temps ne passera pas plus vite si tu regardes ta montre.

- Je sais… c'est intenable. Dit-elle après une minute de silence

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- C'est bon ! dit-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois l'heure.

- Certaine ?

- Oui…. Dit-elle en me tendant le test.

- Regarde. Lui dis-je fébrile.

- Je…. non, c'est à toi de le faire.

- Alice, s'il te plait.

- Bella, tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas le faire.

- S'il te plait Alice, regardes.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Bébé Bella Cullen :** Je me suis bien amusée en mettant cette réponse ( et en même temps, c'est ce que je réponds quand je ne sais pas et que je n'ai pas envie de répondre … ) comme tu peux le voir, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite si le bébé est en route…. Mais merci pour la review lol

**Flo1359 :** Règle n°1 : ne jamais crier dans un cinéma, bah oui, après on se fait remarquer lol. En même temps, je te comprends, ça m'a fait le même effet^^ Et ensuite, un grand OUI ! je vais aller le voir, en plus j'aurais de l'argent, chose assez rare chez moi lol. Merci pour la review

**Gwen :** Bella bronzée, mais pas trop hein, c'est toujours Bella lol merci pour la review^^

**Mlle Cullen :** merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise^^


	40. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui, c'est bien moi que revoilà après quelques jours sans publier. Je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir tuer lol. J'ai pas eu le temps de publier avant, j'avais le partiel de m**** d'anglais ( c'est pas que j'aime pas l'anglais, c'est que j'aime pas les partiels de ce prof ;) ) et puis ensuite, je suis allée voir Alice au cinéma ( je vous le conseille si vous n'y êtes pas allées). Et enfin, j'ai eu cours ( un peu quand même lol). Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le nouveau chapitre où vous n'aurez toujours pas la réponse. Et en même temps, je ne sais pas si je vais vous la donner, j'ai bien envie de faire durer un peu le suspense ;)_

_**Bonne lecture**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Alors que nous avions prévus de nous coucher tôt à cause de la fatigue du voyage, nous avions veillé une bonne partie de la nuit et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Pour la première fois, nous avions réellement eu une discussion constructive en ce qui concerne notre mariage. J'avais été heureux de constater que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Il y avait évidemment quelques petits points sur lesquels nous ne tombions pas d'accord, mais je lui avais cédé pratiquement à tout. Sauf quand elle souhaitait faire quelque chose de bien trop simple. Je savais que Bella était une fille naturelle, mais on ne se mariait qu'une seule fois, et je voulais que tout le monde se souvienne de notre mariage comme quelque chose de magnifique, simple et naturel mais magnifique, à l'image de ma future femme. De plus, depuis que j'étais tout petit, il était clair que mon mariage devait être quelque chose de mémorable. Si je ne le faisais pas, je savais que ma mère m'en voudrait sans doute. Emmett avait eu un beau mariage, rapide mais beau.

En effet, à peine étaient-ils mariés qu'ils nous avaient abandonnés pour leur lune de miel et nous n'étions entourés que de ma famille, la famille de Rosalie n'ayant pas pu se libérer, mais c'était ce que tous les deux souhaitaient avoir et je savais qu'ils ne regrettaient rien aujourd'hui. Le mariage d'Alice quant à lui serait quelques choses de fabuleux et de féérique. Elle aurait son mariage de princesse comme elle en avait toujours rêvé avec une pointe de folie qui lui était propre. Quant à moi…. Il avait toujours été évident que j'aurais le mariage le plus classique, le plus traditionnel. Car c'est ainsi que j'étais et que je voulais les choses, traditionnelles.

Quand Bella pensait que j'étais capable de me marier en baskets elle se trompait. Je sais que j'avais toujours eu cette attitude nonchalante, mais je ne l'étais pas, au contraire. Je pouvais aller à l'encontre des cadres imposés par la société, c'est ce que j'avais fait en devenant avocat alors que tout le monde me voyait devenir médecin comme mon père. C'est ce que j'avais fait lorsque j'avais gardé Carlie alors que l'on me conseillait de suivre le jugement de Carlie. Je n'en avais rien à faire du qu'en dira-t-on. Ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était mon bonheur et pas ce que l'on allait penser de moi. Mais pas pour la famille. Le cadre familial était la chose la plus importante pour moi, j'avais grandit dans une famille aimante et je voulais donner la même chose à mes enfants. Pour cela, il me fallait faire tout dans les règles. Je savais que c'était sans doute idiot. Mais j'avais besoin de cadres précis pour ne pas que tout vole en éclat. C'est ainsi que Bella était devenue la mère de Carlie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle deviendrait ma femme. De la manière la plus traditionnelle possible, c'est-à-dire dans la ville où elle était née, ville où son père vivait toujours.

Mes pensées m'avaient amené sans que je ne m'en rende compte chez mon frère qui m'attendait pour l'aider à faire le grand ménage de printemps et passer un nouveau coup de peinture dans son restaurant. C'était la tradition, chaque année à la même date, nous changions la décoration de son restaurant, souvent un simple coup de peinture et tous les cinq ans, nous la changions totalement, sauf que ça tombait cette année et que nous ne pouvions nous permettre de prendre du temps alors que nous avions mon mariage à organiser. Je souris en pensant que l'année dernière alors que je rentrais de cette journée décoration, j'avais trouvé la lettre de ma belle. Un an jour pour jour. Cela me faisait penser que je devrais sans doute lui offrir un cadeau ou un bouquet de fleur. J'avais la journée pour y réfléchir mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais ignorer les signes que me faisaient mon frère depuis au moins cinq minutes, de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Enfin ! dit-il alors que je traversais la route.

- Bonjour Emmett, oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

- Oui, bref, tu fais une de ces têtes, tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Non pas trop.

- Tu as encore fait des folies de ton corps ?

- Non, nous avons passé la nuit à parler du mariage.

- Sérieux ? mec fais attention, ta fiancée devient comme Alice.

- Justement non, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur plusieurs points pour être certain de pouvoir tenir tête à Alice.

- Votre mariage va être pire qu'une guerre de tranchées.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je pense qu'Alice va comprendre que c'est mon mariage et pas le sien.

- Tu verras.

- Notre sœur n'est pas le diable, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfois j'en doute. Bref, ma fille va bien ?

- Elle dort encore, je pense qu'elle est crevée.

- Il faut avouer que nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment reposés pendant les vacances.

- C'est la vie Californienne ça mon frère.

- Sans doute.

- Bon, les filles, ce n'est pas que je vous attends mais quand même. dit Jasper en passant sa tête par la porte du restaurant.

- Les filles, je ne te permets, je ne te donne pas le droit.

- Je pense qu'il le prend tout seul. Dis-je en entrant dans le restaurant.

- Et tu le laisses t'appeler comme ça ?

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Dit Jasper en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

Emmett grogna pour mettre fin à la discussion et enfin, nous pûmes commencer notre travail. Il était 12h et je savais que ma Belle devait être en ce moment même avec ma sœur entrain de suer sang et eaux pour lui ternir tête et j'aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour l'aider. Mais il était hors de question que je rate cette journée inventaire, déco et surtout journée entre hommes. J'avais pu manger avec ma princesse qui était vite remontée pour jouer avec ses cousines quand nous lui avions proposé de nous aider.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi ? demanda Emmett.

- A qui tu parles et de quoi tu parles ? demandais-je en souriant.

- A toi idiot et de ton mariage, comme si j'allais parler à Jasper après ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre ? demanda Jasper en riant.

- Non, il en est hors de question, je vais t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Comment ma sœur fait-elle pour te supporter ? tu es pire qu'un enfant.

- Mais…. Allait répliquer Emmett.

- Bref, c'était quoi la question ? dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

- Je ne me souviens même plus.

- C'est que ce n'était pas important ! lui répondit Jasper en souriant.

- Wahoo, ça c'était super mature comme réponse. Ha si, je me souviens, c'était à propos de ton mariage.

- Et que voulais-tu savoir ?

- Ce que ça te faisait.

- Bah….

- Constructive cette réponse. Dit Jasper en gardant son sourire narquois.

- Tu as mangé quoi ce matin toi ? demanda Emmett.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, tu es stressant aujourd'hui.

- Merci Edward.

- Bref, que veux-tu que je te dise ? je suis heureux c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? que je suis fou de joie, que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

- Oui, ce serait un bon début. répondit Jasper.

- Mais tu n'es pas angoissé ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? je sais que c'est elle.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'elle s'enfuie le jour du mariage ?

- Je ne lui ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'elle accepte alors je pense qu'elle le veut vraiment.

- Mais on ne sait jamais….

- C'est quoi le but du jeu là ? me faire trembler de peur avant le mariage ?

- Bah oui, ce n'est pas marrant un marié qui n'angoisse pas.

- J'angoisserais le jour du mariage sans doute, quand j'aurais perdu toute raison.

- Et que te dit ta raison aujourd'hui ?

- Que la demander en mariage a été la meilleure idée de toute ma vie et que je ne vois pas pourquoi avoir peur car c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise, avec celle de garder Carlie.

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre les joies du célibat.

- Je n'ai jamais connu les joies du célibat je te rappelle.

- Ouais…. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me rappelle pourquoi.

- Sans doute parce qu'à chaque fois que j'annonçais que je devais rentrer pour prendre le bain de ma fille les femmes prenaient peur.

- Habituellement, quand tu dis aux filles que tu as un enfant, elles sont gaga non ? demanda Jasper.

- Pas le genre de filles avec lesquelles tu profites des joies du célibat. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Pas faux .Répondit Jasper en riant.

- Et vous voulez que je vous dise, je ne le regrette pas aujourd'hui. J'ai juste trouvé celle qu'il me fallait et je suis heureux de pouvoir passer ma vie avec elle.

- Et fonder une famille. dit Emmett en souriant.

- Tout à fait.

Je vis Jasper me lancer un petit sourire qu'Emmett ne capta pas. Je n'aimais pas tellement avoir des secrets pour mon frère, mais je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour nos tentatives d'avoir un enfant. Je souris en pensant qu'en ce moment même, il y avait peut-être un petit être qui grandissait dans le corps de ma fiancée que je chérissais tant. La voir enceinte le jour du mariage aurait sans doute était mon plus beau cadeau. Mais je savais qu'il fallait souvent attendre quelques mois après l'arrêt de la pilule pour que cela fonctionne. Il était 17h quand nous avions enfin eu terminé, je pris Carlie avec moi et allait acheter un cadeau pour ma belle. Un simple bouquet de fleur ferait l'affaire. Non pas que je ne voulais pas la gâter, mais je savais que si je commençais à lui offrir monts et merveilles, cela allait menait à une nouvelle dispute. Pourtant, une idée germa et je me décidais à faire un tour à la librairie. Alors que nous étions au rayon enfant pour ma princesse, mon téléphone sonna.

- Oui ? demandais-je sans regarder le nom de mon correspondant.

- Edward, c'est papa.

- Oh, ça va,

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai un patient qui est agent immobilier et je lui ai parlé de ton envie d'avoir une maison.

- Oh, et ?

- Et bien, il y a plusieurs maisons qui sont à vendre un peu partout autour de Seattle, mais je ne savais pas vraiment où tu voulais habiter.

- Et bien…. Je ne connais pas vraiment les prix, mais je pensais que dans votre quartier, ça pourrait être bien, vous pourriez voir Carlie plus souvent.

- Je vais me renseigner et je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

- Merci papa, de faire ça pour moi.

- Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. Surtout que je ne peux pas trop aider pour le mariage avec ta sœur.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais quand j'étais petit ?

- Euh….

- Imposes-toi papa ! dis-je en riant.

- Face à ta sœur ? tu plaisantes ?

- Tu sais à présent ce que j'endurais quand j'étais petit.

- Elle n'était pas comme cela avant.

- Tu veux parier ? demandais-je en souriant

- Non, c'st bon, je vais m'en passer. Je te laisse, j'ai une opération qui va commencer.

- Ok, à dimanche papa.

- Oui, à dimanche.

- Embrasses maman pour moi.

- Et toi, embrasses tes femmes.

- Ce sera fait.

- Je vérifierais.

- Je sais. Dis-je en souriant.

- A dimanche.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et emmenait Carlie pour payer nos achats. En plus du cadeau pour Bella, j'avais acheté à ma fille des livres car elle avait terminé tous les siens.

En rentrant chez moi, je fus heureux de retrouver mon amour qui discutait du mariage avec ma petite sœur. Je lui tendais le bouquet, gardant le cadeau pour un autre moment.

- Surprise. lui dis-je en lui tendant le bouquet.

- C'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Allons Bella, tu ne dois pas demander cela, un homme se doit d'offrir des fleurs à sa fiancé au moins une fois par semaine. Dit Alice.

- Quoi ?! mais non Alice tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Bref… ça fait un an que j'ai fait ta connaissance.

- Un an ?

- Oui, il y a un an je recevais ta lettre.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Merci mon amour. Dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Nous avions fait du chemin depuis un an, mais une chose était certaine, la route serait encore plus longue et plus belle.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Mlle Cullen **: on ne casse pas les ordinateurs, non mais oh ! Merci pour la review

**Flo1359 :** ha oui, effectivement, ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait de crier lol merci pour la review.

**Petitefilledusud :** merci pour la review^^

***Morgane* **: Et si je te dis que je ne compte pas vous donner la réponse, tu vas m'en vouloir encore plus non ? Lol. J'y réfléchis encore mais j'ai des doutes….

**Mimi la souris :** a 100% rien que ça ;) merci pour la review.

**Leïla :** merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Ilonka :** merci ;)

**Gwen :** plus de lemon, je ne te promets rien lol ;) merci pour la review.

**Alvina26 :** si je peux lol ;) meerci pour la review.

**El's **: merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. ;)


	41. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je sens que vous allez me haïr, mais vraiment me haïr…. Alors vous verrez ce que je veux dire en lisant, mais je voulais juste dire que ce n'était pas du tout du sadisme mdr, c'est pour le bien de l'histoire et vous comprendrez tout bientôt._

_Bref, je vous offre ce petit chapitre, demain, il n'y en aura sans doute pas, et oui fête de famille oblige ;)_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Ne pas faire le test avec Edward avait certainement était la meilleure idée de toute ma vie. Lui dire que je pensais être enceinte serait lui donner l'espoir que je ne voulais pas détruire par un test négatif. Car évidemment, il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce test soit négatif. Je n'étais pas bête, je savais qu'il fallait attendre un certain moment après l'arrêt de la pilule pour être pouvoir être enceinte et je ne voyais pas pourquoi moi, petite Bella Swan aurait le bonheur de tomber enceinte dès le premier essai alors que certaines femmes attendaient souvent des années. Je jetais un regard à Alice qui avait un petit sourire nerveux. Je la pressais du regard pour qu'elle puisse me donner une réponse. Au bout d'une attente qui me paru réellement interminable, elle tourna son regard vers moi.

- Je…. Bella, je suis désolée…. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est…Négatif ?

- Oui. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh….

- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

- Hey ma belle, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- j'en étais tellement certaine.

- Alice…. Tu sais que je devrais être entrain de pleurer et toi, en train de me réconforter. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Tu as raison, excuses-moi. Dit-elle en reniflant.

- Voilà qui n'était pas du tout élégant.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Un peu. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

- Oui. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir tu sais.

- Je suis déçue…. Je l'espérais, vraiment. Je veux dire, je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim tout le temps et je suis trop émotive.

- Oui, je le pensais aussi…

- Mais bon, la prochaine fois.

- J'espère….

- En attendant, on va tout de même au laboratoire.

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tu fasses une prise de sang.

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme tu le dis, tu es fatiguée, ce n'est pas normal.

- Alice….

- Bella, je ne changerais pas d'avis, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à moins d'un mois du mariage. Alors on va aller faire ces tests et après, on prendra tes mesures pour la robe.

- Tu ne sais même pas laquelle je vais prendre.

- Finalement, je l'ai choisie. Et tu vas adorer. Il faut aussi que l'on aille chez le fleuriste, j'ai trouvé celui qu'il nous fallait.

- Ok, ok. Tu vois, tu me fatigues encore plus là.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et je ne pu que lui rendre. Elle me laissa quelques secondes seule dans la salle de bain et je fis ce que toute femme aurait fait à ce moment là, où du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, je fondis en larmes. J'avais vraiment espéré être enceinte et pouvoir donner à Edward un enfant, mais à priori, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Au bout de dix minutes, je me repris. Je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, j'avais tout ce que je voulais dans ma vie. Un diplôme et peut-être un emploi très bientôt, une famille et des amis géniaux, une fille merveilleuse et l'homme idéal. Le second enfant viendrait bien assez tôt. J'étais jeune et nous aurions de nombreuses occasions de retenter. Après ces réflexions, je n'étais toujours pas au mieux de ma forme, mais il fallait que je fasse semblant, pour ne pas contrarier les plans d'Alice. Je me composais donc un masque et sortis de la salle de bain avec un grand sourire. Elle m'emmena manger dans un petit restaurant de Seattle pour ensuite m'emmener au laboratoire.

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais il faudrait que vous soyez à jeun pour que la prise de sang soit réellement prise en compte.

- Comment, mais non, nous devons la faire maintenant pour avoir les résultats le plus vite possible. Dit Alice.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, elle se marie dans un mois.

- Alice, c'est bon, on va prendre rendez-vous pour un autre jour.

- Bella.

- Alice, ne fais pas une scène ici, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Ok. Dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Bien, Si vous pouvez revenir après-demain, ce serait parfait.

- Vous n'avez pas plus tôt ? demanda Alice.

- Non, désolée mademoiselle.

- Bien… combien de temps pour avoir les résultats ?

- Une semaine environ.

- Autant que ….

- Ce sera parfait, au revoir. Dis-je en emmenant Alice à l'extérieur.

- Mais Bella.

- Alice, tu m'obliges à venir ici pour faire une prise de sang alors arrête. J'ai un rendez-vous, c'est tout ce que tu voulais.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait pu te trouver une autre date.

- Oui, dans trois semaines.

- Ha non.

- Lily, elle ne fait que son métier d'accord.

- Oui, oui….

- Allez, allons voir ce fameux fleuriste.

- Oh oui, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Dit-elle en souriant.

Encore une fois j'avais réussi à trouver les mots pour qu'elle retrouve sa bonne humeur. Une heure plus tard, nous étions encore chez ce fleuriste qui me montrait des tas de fleurs, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Le pire, c'est que je ne savais même pas à quel endroit seraient placées ces fleurs. Mais je faisais confiance à Alice, elle avait compris ce que nous souhaitions et faisait tout pour que nos souhaits soient réalisés. Elle avait même renvoyé quelques compositions qu'elle jugeait trop ostentatoires, ce qui était une première pour elle. Je m'étais assise dans un coin de la boutique et donnait parfois mon avis. En fait, Alice faisait une présélection et je choisissais finalement ce qui serait le mieux.

- De quelle couleur seront vos tables ? demanda le fleuriste qui devait commencer en avoir assez.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dis-je alors qu'Alice ne nous écoutait pas.

- Et bien, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. mais ne vous en faite pas, je suis certaine qu'elle va choisir les couleurs en fonction des fleurs.

- Je veux des lys et des orchidées. Dit soudainement Alice.

- Vous êtes certaine ?

- Si je vous dis non, vous allez me tuer alors je dirais oui. Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

- Et vous avez sans doute raison. Dit le fleuriste en se levant.

- Ne vous laissez pas faire par sa moue d'enfant gâtée. Dis-je en riant.

- Trop tard. Répondit Alice en sautillant.

- Tu sais que tu es impossible.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- Moui….

Elle me fit un petit sourire et retourna à ses occupations. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que nous pûmes enfin rentrer à l'appartement. Une fois assise, elle me montra le schéma de la salle de réception, me proposa une disposition de table. Je l'écoutais attentivement, riant à certaines de ses propositions loufoques. C'est à ce moment là que l'homme de ma vie entra, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, j'avais totalement oublié que cela faisait un an qu'il avait reçu ma toute première lettre. Encore une fois, il me montra à quel point il pouvait être parfait. Il n'oubliait jamais rien et ne manquait jamais une occasion pour me montrer à quel point il m'aimait. Cependant Alice ne nous laissa pas nous épancher plus longtemps car elle demanda son avis à Edward sur la disposition de la salle.

Elle daigna nous quitter à 20h30, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que notre princesse s'était endormie dans le canapé. Edward alla la coucher pendant que je prenais ma douche. En entrant dans la chambre, j'eus la bonne surprise de trouver un paquet cadeau sur mon lit, avec mon nom écrit dessus. Je ne pu me résoudre à attendre Edward pour l'ouvrir et me jetais sur le paquet. Je fus à peine surprise en découvrant un livre, et pas n'importe quel livre, le roman épistolaire de Jean-Jacques Rousseau, « Julie, ou la, Nouvelle Héloïse ». Mais ce n'était pas tant le roman qui me touchait, mais l'enveloppe qui l'accompagnait. Edward m'avait écrit une lettre. Une lettre que je m'empressais d'ouvrir.

_« Mon amour,_

_Et oui, c'est bien moi. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas prit la peine de t'écrire une lettre. Je m'étais pourtant jurer de le faire plus souvent, mais je n'en ai pas pris le temps malheureusement. Cependant, en ce jour, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je te fasse cette surprise. Après tout, cela fait un an, jour pour jour que j'ai reçu ta première lettre, et Dieu sait que nous en avons fait du chemin depuis ce jour béni._

_Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce jour. J'avais eu une journée affreuse, on m'avait confié une affaire difficile, voire horrible et je n'étais pas certain d'avoir les épaules pour affronter cela. Mais en plus de cela, Carlie était rentrée de l'école en pleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça avait toujours le don de me mettre hors de moi. Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais la cruauté des enfants. Et puis, j'ai pris quelques minutes pour ouvrir mon courrier, pour voir mes factures et jeter la publicité, comme tous les jours et enfin, j'ai ouvert une lettre. Sans en regarder l'enveloppe, ce qui ne m'arrivait jamais. Et en la lisant, j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir une lettre de rupture, moi, le célibataire endurcit. Et va savoir pourquoi, j'ai décidé de te répondre. Si j'avais été dans un jour normal, j'aurais sans doute abandonné, reposter la lettre. Mais j'avais été touché, et j'ai donc pris un stylo pour te répondre. Et aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ce crayon._

_Notre histoire n'est que le fruit d'un hasard, mais sans doute du plus beau des hasards. En t'envoyant cette première lettre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais changé ma vie à ce point. Tu es arrivée, à tout bouleversé pour tout reconstruire. Et tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je ne te le dis certainement pas assez, mais tu es un cadeau du ciel mon amour, pour ma famille, pour Carlie, et pour moi. Mais dans cette lettre, j'ai pris la décision d'être un peu égoïste et je ne parlerais donc pas de tout le bien que tu peux faire autour de toi, mais seulement du bien que tu me fais._

_Je ne suis pas certain que tu comprennes à que point ma vie pouvait être chaotique avant toi. Je ne vivais que pour deux choses : mon travail et ma fille. Et soyons honnête, mon travail prenait sans doute le plus de temps. En semaine, je ne voyais ma fille que deux heures par jours et elle me manquait, mais je me disais que je devais lui assurer un avenir stable et étant tout seul, je me devais de travailler pour deux. Heureusement que j'avais le week-end pour me persuader que je n'étais pas un mauvais père. J'avais pris la décision de ne les consacrer qu'à ma fille. Le samedi, nous passions la journée à jouer, aller au parc ou écouter de la musique et le dimanche, nous allions chez mes parents. C'était la seule journée de la semaine où je voyais tout le monde. __Bref, ma vie était un vrai désastre. Je n'étais pas assez là pour les gens qui m'entouraient, pour ne pas me rendre compte que ma vie sentimentale était inexistante. Oh, bien évidemment, j'ai à de nombreuses reprises tenté de trouver quelqu'un, mais les seules filles que je trouvais partaient en courant en comprenant que j'avais une fille._

_Et puis, tu es arrivée. Et du haut de ton mètre soixante, tu as changé ma vie, tout en douceur. Tu es d'abord devenue ma confidente, celle avec qui je pouvais parler de tout, me moquer de tout le monde, tu me remontais le moral sans jamais me juger. Et puis…. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais ce sentiment est apparu très tôt, mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ta réaction tout d'abord, et puis, j'avais peur de la différence d'âge qui existe entre nous, j'avais peur de ta réaction face à ma famille mais surtout, j'avais peur de ta réaction face à ma fille. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment tu as fait pour réagir aussi bien. Tu connaissais les enjeux en commençant une histoire avec moi, tu savais que je cherchais une compagne, mais aussi une mère pour ma fille et pourtant, tu n'as jamais pris tes jambes à ton cou. Je me souviens encore de la lettre dans laquelle tu m'avais remonté les bretelles parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction face à l'annonce de ma paternité. Si j'avais aussi peur c'est parce qu'à chaque fois que je disais à une femme, pas seulement une possible conquête, mais une fille qui aurait pu être mon amie, que j'étais père, elles me jugeaient tout de suite, sans jamais me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Et puis il y a eu toi. Toi qui m'as laissé m'expliquer, toi qui es entrée dans la vie de Carlie comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Et toi, que Carlie a accepté sans jamais réfléchir. Je pense que l'on peut appeler le destin. C'est comme si nous n'attendions que toi, et que tu n'attendais que nous._

_En bouleversant tout dans ma vie, tu m'as aussi offert plus que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer. En peu de temps, tu es devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, la femme que j'aime et mon amante, m'offrant tout ce dont un homme peut demander, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Avec la délicatesse et la discrétion qui te correspondent, tu m'as changé. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de plus ouvert, de plus vivant. Grâce à la confiance que tu me voues, je me suis amélioré, je suis devenu plus sur de moi. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu ce que j'avais toujours voulu être. J'avais toujours suivi le modèle de mon père, sans jamais parvenir à faire aussi bien que lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin que si mon père est celui qu'il est c'est parce qu'il a à ses côté ma mère. C'est bien connu, tous les grands hommes ont une femme qui leur dicte la conduite à faire, une femme qui reste trop souvent dans l'ombre mais qui les pousse à devenir meilleurs. Alors, je ne prétends pas être un grand homme, mais je sais que tu es cette femme. Celle qu'il me fallait pour devenir comme mon père, un bon père de famille, respecté de ses collègues et aimé de ses proches. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, je voulais te remercier._

_Ensuite, je voulais te dire à quel point je t'aime. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de chérir autant une personne qui n'est pas la chaire de sa chaire. Et pourtant, tu es arrivée, remettant encore en cause toutes mes certitudes. Je t'aime. J'ai toujours trouvé ces trois mois niais à souhait, mais aujourd'hui, ils me semblent être les seuls appropriés pour te dire ce que je ressens. Et encore, je suis certain qu'il faudrait inventer un autre mot. Je t'aime de cet amour que cherchent tous ceux qui sont seuls, je t'aime de cet amour tendre qui fait de toi ma complice. Je t'aime de cet amour qui fait que je te regarde comme la mère de ma fille. Mais surtout, je t'aime de cet amour passionné qui fait que je ne peux plus concevoir un monde sans toi. Cet amour qui me provoque des douleurs au creux de l'estomac quand tu n'es pas là. Cet amour qui détruit souvent quand il n'est pas bien géré, mais qui fait que je te voue un culte, littéralement. Certain diraient que c'est sans doute trop, mais pas moi, aujourd'hui grâce à toi, je sais que cet amour et possible et je le vis pleinement._

_Mais assez parlé du passé. Je veux à présent regarder avec toi vers notre avenir qui se profile. Je ne parviens pas encore à me faire à l'idée que dans moins d'un mois, tu seras Madame Cullen. Ça me semble si proche et si loin à la fois. C'est comme si un rêve d'enfant se réalisait. Un peu comme la concrétisation de tout le bonheur que tu peux m'apporter. Dans un mois, tout le monde saura que tu es celle que j'ai choisie pour continuer le chemin. Et tout le monde saura que je suis le chanceux que tu as choisis. La simple idée que nous allons être liés pour l'éternité me rend fou de joie. Et je sais que notre mariage sera le plus réussi de tous. Je ne dis pas cela parce qu'Alice l'organise, non. Je dis cela parce que c'est toi et moi. Parce que c'est comme si je retrouvais enfin la moitié de mon âme qui s'était perdue en chemin, comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle qui s'emboite à merveille._

_En repensant à nos projets d'avenir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Les projets de toute une vie, mais d'un avenir qui est tellement proche, c'est comme toucher du doigt le bonheur. Nous allons non seulement nous marier, mais avoir une maison à nous et surtout, avoir un second enfant. Si tu savais à quel point je te remercie pour ça. __Avoir accepté de me faire ce cadeau de la vie. Oh, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que nous allons devoir attendre un peu avant que notre petit ange voit le jour, mais j'ai tellement hâte. Hâte de voir une petite Bella courir, car bien évidemment, ce sera une petite fille. Je veux une fille, je veux une petite sœur pour Carlie, je veux encore être le super héros, le plus beau papa du monde pour un petit ange, une part de toi et moi. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je veux que tu saches que le jour où cela arrivera, tu auras fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers. Je dis de l'univers, car en ce moment même, je suis déjà l'homme le plus heureux au monde._

_En t'écrivant cette lettre, je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point tu me rendais heureux et j'espère sincèrement t'apporter au moins autant de bonheur. Je t'aime tant mon amour._

_Edward. »_

Je restais un moment, les yeux embués de larmes face à une telle déclaration. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde penser qu'il ne m'apportait pas autant de bonheur. Etre avec lui, me marier avec lui, avoir des enfants avec lui, c'était voir mes rêves de petites fille se réaliser. J'avais trouvé le prince charmant et il se demandé encore si j'étais vraiment heureuse ? Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des larmes abondantes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'avais vécu trop d'émotions en une seule journée. Alors que je levais les yeux, je vis mon ange incarné me regarder avec un air anxieux. Pensait-il réellement que cette lettre n'allait pas me faire plaisir ? Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et courrait me jeter dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci. Dis-je en parsemant son visage de baisers.

- C'est trois fois rien. dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Mon dieu Edward, tu plaisantes ? c'est juste merveilleux. C'est la plus belle déclaration. Je suis certaine qu'aucune femme au monde n'a eu une aussi belle déclaration.

- C'est parce qu'aucune d'entre elle ne la mérite. dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu veux. Et arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait. Dit-il en effaçant les traces de mes lèvres.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et si je pleure c'est parce que j'ai eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui.

- Je m'en doute….

- Je ne parle pas seulement de la préparation du mariage avec Alice et de tes cadeaux. Dis-je en sentant que j'allais tout gâcher.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, j'ai vu le test en voulant jeter ma brosse à dent usagée.

- Oh…. je sui désolée. Dis-je en me sentant coupable.

- Hey…. Bébé, ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il en me faisant un sourire.

- C'est que… enfin, j'espérais tellement…. J'avais tous les symptômes hormis les nausées, et puis…. Dis-je alors que les larmes faisaient de nouveau leur apparition.

- Te dire que je ne l'espérais pas non plus serait te mentir, mais nous n'essayons que depuis deux semaines, il faut être réalistes.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'offrir ce cadeau.

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses. Dit-il en séchant mes dernières larmes.

- Parce qu'il y en a un ?

- Evidemment ! cela me donne une bonne occasion pour vénérer encore et encore ton corps.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il me jeta sur le lit alors que j'éclatais de rire. Finalement, il avait raison, ce n'était que partie remise et j'avais l'intime conviction que je serais bientôt enceinte.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Ilonka :** Tu as eu ta réponse et tu me détestes non ?

**Lily :** merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ;)

**Petitefilledusud :** là, je me cache bien derrière l'ordinateur ;) ne me tues pas… lol

**Flo1359 :** hum, non le partiel s'est mal passé, mais parce que ce qui nous demande ne nous sert à rien…. on fait six textes et on doit apprendre par cœur toutes les réponses et il nous les demande quand même sans que l'on sache de quel texte il s'agit… ok, j'arrête de me plaindre lol Alice en 3D, et je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les gens, mais moi j'ai vraiment bien aimé.

***Morgane* :**merci merci pour la review ;) et oui, déjà un an lol

**Gwen :** il veut être rassurer, savoir s'il a été le seul à avoir peur lol.

**Mimi la souris :** merci pour la review^^

**Mlle Cullen :**Je te jure que ce n'est pas du sadisme, c'est pour l'histoire, ne me tue pas, ne me frappes pas lol.

**Nala95 :** merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Layalie :** désolée, désolée, désolée…. Je m'excuse^^ lol. Merci pour la review.


	42. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bien moi^^ Me revoici après ce long week-end de Pâques. J'ai passé l'après-midi à faire des cookies…. Et pour me détendre, j'ai écrit un petit chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;). Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre avant mardi prochain ( je pars en week-end pour mon anniversaire^^). Bref, voilà le chapitre, le précédent a provoqué pas mal de réactions, mais je reste sourde (façon de parler parce que j'y fais quand même attention) lol, je continue sur ma destinée et j'écris ce que j'ai prévu depuis le début lol. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira_

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Directement après avoir mis Carlie au lit, j'étais allé dans la salle de bain pour me détendre un peu. Je savais que Bella lirait la lettre pendant que je me laverais et je voulais qu'elle ait tout son temps. Lire cette lettre était quelque chose de personnel, nous n'avions jamais réellement parlé de ce que nous écrivions dans nos lettres, c'était un peu comme une vie parallèle, quelque chose de particulier entre nous et que personne ne connaissait. J'essayais de me faire à l'idée que cela faisait déjà un an que je connaissais Bella, un an de pur bonheur, un an qui m'avait permis de retrouver goût à la vie. Bella était mon rayon de soleil et dans quelques semaines, elle serait ma femme.

Emmett m'avait demandé si j'étais angoissé face à mon mariage. Aussi étrange que puisse paraître, non, je n'étais pas angoissé. Ou du moins, je ne l'étais pas encore. Comment pourrais-je être angoissé alors que je savais que je faisais le meilleur choix de ma vie. C'était comme une évidence. C'était Bella. Point, l'histoire n'allait pas plus loin et je ne cherchais pas à me questionner sur le pourquoi du comment. Evidemment, je savais que dans quelques jours, l'angoisse commencerait à monter. J'étais un être humain et il était normal d'avoir peur. Je vivais en permanence dans la peur et celle d'être quitté par la femme que j'aimais ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Je savais qu'elle ne me quitterait pas devant l'autel, elle n'était pas comme cela. Mais on ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer la pression face à la date du mariage qui avançait. Je savais que cette pression arrivait petit à petit, j'avais remarqué un certain bouleversement dans son comportement aujourd'hui. Comme si elle essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je chassais rapidement ces pensées pour me concentrer sur ma toilette. J'étais entrain de me brosser les dents et je me rendais compte de l'état de ma brosse à dent. Et ce n'est qu'au moment de jeter ma brosse à dent que je compris ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ma Bella change de comportement. Pas comme une illumination soudaine, juste une compréhension. Je pris le petit morceau de plastique qui me crevait les yeux depuis que j'étais rentré dans la salle de bain. Au dessus de tous les déchets, dans la corbeille. J'étais passé dix fois devant ce soir et je ne l'av ais pas vu. Je pris ce morceau dans les mains. Un test de grossesse.

Fébrilement, je regardais le résultat.

Négatif.

Rien qu'un petit signe qui pouvait détruire tous les espoirs que nous pouvions fonder. Et voilà comment je me retrouvais désemparé. Désemparé face à un simple morceau de plastique. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, jetant de nouveau ce test dans la corbeille. J'avais presque envie de pleurer. Mais je ne le devais pas. Je savais dans quel état était Bella en ce moment et je savais que je devais être à la hauteur pour elle. Je n'avais que quelques doutes, mais connaissant Bella, elle était persuadée du résultat, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fait de test. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que l'on venait de me casser tous mes rêves. J'aurais tellement souhaité que Bella soit enceinte pour le mariage. Je savais que c'était idiot, mais je le voulais, je voulais voir son ventre s'arrondir, je voulais la voir rayonner de bonheur. Je secouais vivement la tête pour revenir sur terre. Après tout, si elle n'était pas encore enceinte, elle le serait bientôt, je m'en faisais le serment.

Je me repris et retournait vers ma fiancée. Elle était là, assise dans le lit, lisant la lettre que je lui avais écrite, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle en était la raison. Je fus soulagé lorsqu'elle se vint se jeter dans mes bras pour me remercier de cette lettre. Toutefois, je ne pus faire autrement que de lui dire que j'avais vu le test de grossesse, je n'avais pas de secret pour elle et je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle. Après avoir réussi à la faire sourire, je la jetais dans le lit, voyant ses yeux noircis par le désir et je ne pu faire autrement que me jeter sur elle. Quand elle me regardait comme cela, je perdais totalement mes moyens pour redevenir un homme guidé par ses bas instincts.

Elle me regarda avec un air de défi dans les yeux et enleva ses vêtements gardant son regard fixé sur le mien. Une fois nue, elle se rallongea sur le lit et je pris quelques secondes pour l'observer. Quelques secondes, mais c'était déjà trop pour moi et je me jetais alors sur elle, embrassant tendrement son cou, me délectant du goût de sa peau et de ses soupirs de satisfactions. Je poursuivais ma redécouverte de son corps, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine que je vénérais avec une réelle admiration. L'embrassant, la mordillant, la titillant, bref, je prenais du plaisir à voir ce que mes actes pouvaient provoquer en elle. J'aurais pu aller vite, je connaissais si bien son corps, mais ce soir, j'avais surtout envie de profiter d'elle au maximum.

Alors que ma bouche s'occupait de l'un de ses seins, ma main vogua jusqu'à l'autre, lui affligeant un traitement quasi-similaire. Un traitement qui la faisait se tortiller sous moi, coller son bassin contre le mien et créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je sentis sa main descendre vers mon pénis, mais je l'arrêtais immédiatement. Elle me regarda avec une certaine incompréhension et je ne lui répondis que par un simple sourire, espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas car elle souffla, d'un souffle que je qualifierais de frustration et qui me fit sourire contre sa poitrine.

- Ne te moque pas. dit-elle avant de gémir une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'y peux rien, tu es trop sexy quand tu es comme ça.

Ce n'est qu'en prononçant ces mots que je me rendis compte que ma voix était totalement rauque. Un timbre de voix qui sembla lui provoquer un frisson. Je n'y fis pas plus longtemps attention et continua mon exploration de son corps. Descendant jusqu'à son nombril et y déposant de tendres baisers.

- Edward…. Dit-elle dans un gémissement plaintif.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Je n'en peux plus.

Cette petite révélation me fit sourire mais je ne lui répondis pas, m'éloignant de son corps pour atteindre ses chevilles que j'embrassais tendrement.

- Savais-tu que les chevilles étaient une zone très érogène ?

- Je viens de le découvrir. Dit-elle difficilement.

- Mais ce n'est pas la seule zone. Il y a aussi le cou, le visage, par lesquels je suis déjà passé….

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Retournes-toi et tu le découvriras.

Elle ne mit qu'une seconde pour se retourner et se mettre sur le ventre alors que je recommençais mon exploration à partir de son cou dont je dégageais les cheveux.

- Il y a donc le cou…

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Chut…. Dis_-je en déposant un baiser sur ses épaules_. Mais aussi le bas de la colonne vertébrale._ En disant cela, j'entamais la descente vers ce point, déposant une myriade de baisers sur la colonne de ma fiancée, arrivant enfin à destination, je pu constater que cette zone était particulièrement érogène chez ma Bella._ Pour l'avant dernière étape du voyage, je vais avoir besoin que tu écartes un peu les cuisses.

Elle ne dit rien mais je la sentis frémir et pousser un gémissement de plaisir alors que je posais des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la position idéale et je décidais donc de la retourner tendrement. Elle me regarda étrangement lorsque je fis cela, mais je n'en tint pas compte et recommençais mon manège, embrassant tendrement chacune de ses cuisses, de baisers rapides, humides, parfois plus long.

- Oh mon dieu….

- Je pense que tu sais quelle est la dernière étape ?

- Mmmh…

Elle était dans un monde totalement à part et la voir abandonnée de cette manière me rendait encore plus fou d'elle. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'étais totalement prêt pour elle, mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle en profite. Pour cela, j'approchais ma bouche de son antre et commença à embrasser doucement son petit morceau de chaire ;

- Edwaaard…. Dit-elle dans un gémissement plus appuyé que les autres.

- Je pense avoir trouvé la zone la plus érogène de ton corps mon amour. Dis-je sans vraiment relever la tête.

- Sans doute.

- Tu aimes le voyage ?

- Oui ! Dit-elle alors que je recommençais à l'embrasser.

Bientôt, je joignis mes doigts à ma bouche, afin de me rendre compte qu'elle était totalement prête à m'accueillir. Savoir qu'elle était totalement prête mis fin à toute mes résistances et je remontais donc mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, elle me devança et crocheta ses jambes autour de mes hanches, m'offrant un angle de pénétration parfait. Je ne me fis pas prier et insérer mon sexe en elle, dans un concert de gémissement. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, je commençais cet éternel mouvement de va et vient qui allait nous mener au plaisir. Comme je me l'étais promis, je continuais d'être doux et tendre avec elle, ne me laissant pas emporter par la bête qui sommeillait en moi. Je voulais lui montrer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle, et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle explosa dans un cri étouffé par mes lèvres. Il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre au paradis. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était allongée contre moi et me regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Je crois que je reprendrais cette compagnie de voyage.

- Quand tu veux. Lui dis-je en riant.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

** *** **

***

*

C'était sur ces belles paroles que nous nous étions endormis, épuisés par le trop plein d'émotion que nous avions ressentis. Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant, j'eus la joie de me rendre compte que je ne devrais pas me lever et la quitter pour aller travailler. Toutefois, je nous rhabillais et ouvrit la porte que je savais que Carlie ne nous laisserait pas faire une grasse matinée digne de ce nom. En retournant dans le lit, j'eus la joie d'entre Bella parler dans son sommeil, comme elle le faisait souvent. Un mot revenait sans cesse et emplissait mon cœur de joie. Mon prénom. Comme une rengaine, comme si même la nuit elle avait besoin de moi. Pris d'un élan de fierté, je m'allongeais de nouveau à côté d'elle et la posa sa tête sur mon torse avant de la serrer contre moi et de retourner paisiblement au pays des songes.

Un léger bruit de grattement, une porte qui grince et des petits pas martelés sur le sol furent les bruits qui me réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Je souris en voyant le visage de ma princesse à un mètre de moi. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire, se tenant debout, à côté du lit. Sans dire un mot, je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle vienne se joindre à nous. Et sans un mot, elle couru vers moi et posa la tête au-dessus de celle de sa mère, dans mon cou. J'étais bien là, entouré de mes femmes, nageant dans un total bonheur, bien loin du stress du mariage, des tests de grossesse négatifs et des affaires juridiques. C'est un baiser de Carlie, posé dans mon cou qui me ramena sur terre.

- Ça va mon ange ? demandais-je en chuchotant.

- Oui. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as fait un gros dodo ?

- Hum, hum, je viens juste de réveiller.

- Seulement ?

- Oui, hier, on a couru partout avec Lily et Emma.

- Vous avez étés sage avec tatie ?

- Oui ! _dit-elle en agitant vivement la tête avant de reporter son regard sur Bella_. elle est belle maman ha oui ?

- Très belle mon ange, aussi belle que toi.

- C'est vrai ? me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Si je te le dis.

- En tout cas, je suis pressée de voir sa jolie robe, je suis certaine qu'elle ressemblera à une princesse. Tu crois qu'elle sera plus comme Aurore ou comme Cendrillon ?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange.

L'entendre parler de la beauté de Bella me faisait sourire, au moins autant que de l'entendre comparer sa mère à l'une de ses princesses préférées. Elle me démontra par A+B qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressembler à telle princesse parce que ses cheveux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, parce qu'elle ne vivait pas au même endroit. Tout cela pour aboutir à la conclusion qu'elle ne savait pas si elle ressemblait plus à Belle, qui avait presque le même prénom qu'elle mais qui était amoureuse d'un monstre, alors que je n'étais pas un monstre ; ou à Blanche neige, qui avait la peau aussi blanche qu'elle, mais qui vivait avec des nains, alors que nous n'étions pas des nains. C'est en entendant le débat que faisait notre fille que mon amour se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres, promesse d'une journée agréable.

Agréable, c'était ce que je pensais avant que je ne sache qu'Alice allait de nouveau passer la journée à l'appartement. J'étais content de voir ma sœur, mais j'avais la mauvaise impression que j'allais devoir vivre avec elle dans les prochaines semaines. Cependant, je gardais ce début de mauvaise humeur pour moi et faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, après tout, c'était de mon mariage dont il s'agissait et j'étais sensé être heureux de l'organiser. Heureusement pour nous, Rosalie était venue se joindre à nous pour réfréner les ardeurs décoratives de ma petite sœur qui semblait vouloir nous offrir un mariage Barbie. Rosalie était venue avec ces trois enfants, Lily et Emma jouant avec Carlie dans sa chambre et mon filleul ayant élu domicile dans mes bras.

Alors qu'Alice et Bella étaient en pleine discussion sur la couleur de la nappe, je décidais de m'éclipser pour leur servir à boire, Matéo toujours dans mes bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie vint me rejoindre.

- Alice est vraiment intenable. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bar.

- A qui le dis-tu ! dis-je en souriant.

- Bella a du mérite de la supporter, mais surtout de lui tenir tête.

- Nous avons une idée bien précise de ce que nous voulons et Bella sera intransigeante là-dessus.

- Mais Alice sera toujours Alice.

- Oh que oui. Dis-je en jouant avec le doigt de Matéo.

- Tu as un don avec les enfants. Dit-elle en me souriant.

- Ils m'aiment bien, c'est tout.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que tu es fait pour être père.

- Ce que je suis. Dis-je en pensant à ma princesse.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à en avoir d'autre, avec Bella ?

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Ok, j'avoue. Tu ne trouves pas que Bella a un peu changé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Je ne sais pas, je la sens différente, plus émotive… enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cela….

- Elle n'est pas enceinte Rose.

- Oui, vous vous protégez mais…

- Non. Dis-je en regardant mon filleul.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a arrêté la pilule.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. On veut un enfant. Dis-je en souriant.

- C'est super ! Alors il y a une chance pour que….

- Non. Elle a fait un test hier.

- Oh…et ….

- Oui, il était négatif.

- Ha…

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on continue d'essayer.

- Oui…. Mais ne vous focalisez pas trop là-dessus. dit-elle sérieusement.

- Pardon ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas que vous ne pensiez qu'à faire un enfant, sinon, ça va devenir une obsession et c'est dangereux. Il faut que vous ayez une autre occupation pour ne pas que ça la braque.

- Je crois que nous avons autre chose en tête, tu sais, le mariage. Dis-je en souriant.

- Pas faux…. Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Merci Rose. Dis-je en la serrant brièvement contre moi.

- Toujours là au rendez-vous. Dit-elle en bombant la poitrine.

- Je vois ça.

- Oh et Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Un test de grossesse n'est jamais fiable à cent pour cent. Dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Avoir une discussion avec Rose était toujours bénéfique pour moi. Elle savait utiliser les bons mots et elle avait très souvent raison. Cette discussion m'avait au moins permis de dédramatiser mais aussi de donner un certain espoir. Sa dernière phrase résonnait encore en moi, et si jamais elle avait raison ? Ce n'était pas une chose à cent pour cent certaine, et je savais que Bella savait cela, et si ce test était négatif, ce n'était pas une erreur.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits._**

**Gwen :** oh, mais je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer moi^^ Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'en écrive dans ce style… mais il ne faut pas rêver.

**Ilonka :** merci pour la review !!

**Lily :**Pour le moment, je poste un peu moins vite, mais bientôt les grandes vacances et là… ;)

**Flo1359 :** j'avoue que j'ai un peu mélangé lol. Merci pour la review.

**Petitefilledusud :** crois-moi, elle est plus que valide et vous allez m'adorer après^^

**Layalie :** Aucun commentaire sur ta théorie lol. J'avoue que la déclaration était belle et j'aurais aimé en recevoir une comme celle là.

**Sabrina :** Je ne dirais rien ;) merci pour la review.

**Mlle Cullen :** si tu me laves le cerveau, je ne me souviendrais plus de rien lol merci pour la review.

**Leïla :** Merci pour la review, contente que ça continue de te plaire.

***Morgane* :** faut pas faire la fête après, on est tout stone et tout lol. Merci pour la review.

**Cream :** On ne trucide pas l'auteur, c'est très mauvais pour la suite de l'histoire^^

**Sachou :** oh, c'était il y a une éternité non ? lol Désolée, je ne tue pas les profs de français, non mais oh lol. Merci pour la review.


	43. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 6

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Comment ça va ? et oui, je vous poste un petit chapitre avant de partir en week-end^^_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avais craint la réaction d'Edward, mais finalement, il avait ^bien pris les choses. Je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas être enceinte. Je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me sentir comme tel. Cependant, Edward m'avait rassuré et il avait raison, ce n'était que partie remise. De plus, il avait trouvé un moyen assez efficace pour me faire penser à autre chose. Il devait être affecté, mais il ne le montrait pas. Le lendemain matin, après une nuit que je qualifierais de haute en couleur, je pris la décision de ne pas me focaliser sur cette envie d'avoir un enfant. Après tout, j'avais 21 ans et j'étais assez jeune pour me permettre d'attendre un peu, juste après le mariage.

Bref, je me levais le lendemain avec la ferme conviction de ne me consacrer qu'au mariage et uniquement au mariage. Je n'avais jamais voulu un mariage de princesse mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, Edward souhaitait avoir un mariage dans les règles et il l'aurait. Nous aurions tous les deux le mariage dont il rêvait, même si c'était trop pour moi, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais voulu. En fait, je ne voulais rien pour mon mariage, la seule chose qui m'importait était de me marier avec Edward. Ça pouvait être à Las Vegas, dans un trou paumé ou dans un château, la seule constante était Edward et la présence de ma famille.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'Alice vint me rejoindre dans l'appartement, je l'accueillais avec un grand sourire. J'étais heureuse de la voir et de pouvoir occuper mes pensées avec la préparation du mariage. Finalement, Rosalie, Lily, Emma et Matéo nous avaient rejoints, et heureusement pour moi car Alice était intenable. Elle avait tant d'idées qu'il était impossible de la suivre et nous dûmes même mettre au point un plan pour être certaines qu'Alice ne divaguerait pas. Alors que Rosalie était partie avec Edward dans la cuisine, je discutais avec Alice de la couleur de la nappe.

- Non, mais je t'assure que rose serait une magnifique couleur.

- Rose ? Sérieux ?

- Bah oui, ça suivrait à merveille avec les fleurs que j'ai choisies.

- Alice ?

- Ok, ok, je plaisante. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien.

- Et toi ? tu penses vraiment que je te proposerais un mariage avec une nappe rose, je ne ferais même pas ça pour mon mariage.

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

- Bella, tu oses douter de moi à ce point.

- Oui !

- Amie indigne._ Dit-elle en souriant_. au fait, tu n'oublies pas que demain, tu as rendez-vous pour la prise de sang.

- Je n'oublie pas Alice, mais je suis certaine que c'est trois fois rien, je me sens déjà mieux.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, tu vas aller faire cette prise de sang et puis c'est tout.

- Alice.

- Le non n'est pas une réponse envisageable avec moi, tu devrais le savoir.

- J'espère toujours un peu que tu me laisses penser par moi-même.

- Je te laisse penser par toi-même, mais là, c'est une question de santé et on ne plaisante pas avec ça.

- Je sais, et je vais t'écouter.

- Sinon, tu vas bien toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait de test de grossesse, mais je sais qu'une réponse négative n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle et ça a du être assez dur…

- Oui. Mais ça va mieux.

- Tu l'as dit à Edward ?

- En fait, il a trouvé le test… dans la corbeille.

- Vraiment et…. ?

- Il a réagit comme Edward Cullen peut réagir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Toujours aussi droit, et fort, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas réellement.

- C'est une image.

- Je m'en doute.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans votre histoire. Mais je connais mon frère. Il ne montre que très rarement ce qu'il ressent et avec toi encore moins qu'avec les autres.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Il veut te protéger, plus que n'importe qui, ou autant que Carlie. Et il ne montrera pas qu'il a peur ou qu'il est triste. Mais ça l'atteint plus que tu ne le penses. Ecoutes Bella, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de cela, mais fais attention à lui. il est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait et tu es tout pour lui.

- Serais-je en train de supporter de discours de mise en garde.

- Je te fais peur ?

- Non.

- Alors non. Dit-elle en riant.

- Plus sérieusement Alice, tu sais que j'aime ton frère plus que de raison et que je pourrais donner ma vie pour lui. ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille au grain et à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'est plus question d'être triste ou quoi que ce soit à propos d'un possible bébé. Le mariage et rien que le mariage.

- Ha ! enfin une parole sensée, je suis heureuse de l'entendre.

- N'en profite pas ! dis-je en riant.

- Moi ? profiter de quelque chose ? jamais !

- Mais bien sur petite sœur, nous allons te croire. Dit Edward qui revenait dans le salon.

- Cette discussion était privée.

- A partir du moment où tu es chez moi, tout me concerne.

- Alors là, je ne crois pas. je te laisse avoir tes propres discussions quand tu es chez toi.

- Alice, Alice, Alice, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que les mots « vie privée » veulent dire.

- Mais si, je ….

- Alice, le mensonge en présence d'un enfant est vraiment quelque chose de mal. Dit Rosalie en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui était toujours dans les bras de son parrain.

- Quoi ? je ne mens jamais.

- Non, jamais ! dis-je en souriant.

- Bien, si tout le monde est contre moi, parlons du mariage du siècle.

- Du siècle…. Nous n'irons pas jusque là. Dit-Edward.

- L'avocat le plus en vue de Seattle qui se marie ? si, si, c'est le mariage du siècle.

- N'exagère pas Alice. Répondit-il.

- Tu ne lis jamais les journaux ou je rêve ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Ils n'ont pas de journaux dans cette maison ! dit Alice en riant.

- Ok, vous m'expliquez ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Il se trouve que depuis quelques temps, on se demande où se trouve le fameux maître Cullen !

- Et ? demandais-je.

- Et maître Cullen fait à présent parti du gratin de Seattle.

- Alice, tu es allée chercher ça où ? demanda Edward.

- Dans le journal !

- Les journaux disent ça ? demandais-je.

- Oui. Répondit Alice.

- Et bien, dans ce cas là, il nous faut vraiment un mariage de rêve. Dit Rosalie en souriant.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que tout le gratin de Seattle sera là à mon mariage ?

- Euh….

- A Forks ?

- Tout ça c'est de ta c'est de ta faute Edward Cullen ! Faire un mariage à Forks, dans la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis.

- Et la plus paumée. Dis-je en souriant.

- Et la plus paumée. Repris Alice en bousculant son frère.

- Je ne ferais jamais parti du gratin de Seattle Alice, ce mariage aura lieu à Forks quoiqu'il arrive.

- Evidemment puisqu'il est trop tard pour trouver une autre salle. Mais vous vous pouvez toujours reporter le mariage.

- Non mais ça va pas ? demandais-je offusquée.

- Quoi ?

- Alice, tu te calmes, tu redeviens totalement incohérente.

Il fallu bien une dizaine de minutes pour qu'Alice se calme, ce qui m'avait provoqué un fou rire que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer. Heureusement pour moi, ma fille m'avait appelé à l'aide dans sa chambre et j'avais pu m'éclipser pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque je revins à table, il faut décider que notre nappe serait bleue électrique. Décision d'Edward. Alors que nous avions passé une heure à parler de sa couleur, il lui avait fallu cinq minutes pour imposer son choix. Alice ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, mais mon fiancé lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

** *** **

***

*

Ce matin en me levant, j'étais un peu angoissée. Je savais que ce n'était rien, que je n'étais pas malade, mais je devais tout de même aller au laboratoire si je souhaitais être tranquille avec Alice. Et soyons honnête, aller dans un laboratoire pour faire une prise de sang n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle, encore moins lorsque l'on a la phobie du sang. Je tentais de ne pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer mais je ne le pouvais pas. Comble de mon malheur, je devrais m'y rendre toute seule, Alice ayant décidé d'emmener Edward essayer son costume. Je me retrouvais donc toute seule avec ma petite princesse que je devais emmener avec moi.

- Tu ne manges pas maman ? me demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions à la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Non mon ange.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne dois pas manger ?

- Parce que je vais faire une prise de sang.

- C'est quoi ?

- On va me prendre mon sang et regarder ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis fatiguée et que tatie Alice veut savoir pourquoi.

- Mais moi aussi des fois je suis fatiguée et on ne regarde pas dans mon sang.

- Je sais, mais tu connais tatie Alice.

- Papa, il me dit toujours de ne pas faire ce que dit tatie Alice.

- Je sais mon ange, mais parfois, elle a raison.

- Oh….

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce qu'elle te dit sans en parler à papa ou moi. D'accord ?

- Oui maman.

- Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais au laboratoire pour donner mon sang. Rien qu'en étant assise sur cette chaise, je me sentis vraiment mal.

- Madame ? tout va bien ? me demanda l'infirmière.

- Hum….

- Madame ?

- J'ai peur du sang. Quand j'en vois, je m'évanoui.

- Oh. ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer. dit-elle en me faisant un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu n'as qu'à me regarder maman.

- Voilà une excellente idée mademoiselle. Votre fille est un génie.

- Mais je suis pas aussi intelligente que ma maman.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mon ange.

- Je vais y aller madame.

- D'accord. Dis-je en gardant mon attention sur ma fille qui était au niveau de mon visage.

- Dis maman, la dernière fois, je parlais avec papa et on n'arrivait pas à trouver si tu étais comme Belle de la belle et la bête ou comme Blanche Neige.

- Pourquoi tu te demandais cela ? demandais-je en sentant l'aiguille entrer dans mon bras.

- Bah parce que tu ressembles à une princesse, mais je ne sais pas à laquelle tu ressemble le plus. C'est vrai, tu as la peau aussi blanche que celle de Blanche Neige, mais papa, il a dit que tu ne vivais pas avec des nains. Mais si tu es comme Belle, tu vis avec un monstre.

- Le monstre devient un prince à la fin. Dit l'infirmière qui remplissait les tubes.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai…. mais ils ont des enfants après ? demanda Carlie avec sollicitude.

- Oui, évidemment, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Dit l'infirmière en souriant.

- Ha ! tant mieux parce que sinon, moi je n'existerais pas, alors que j'existe.

- Oh oui, tu existes.

- Alors maman, tu es Belle de la Belle et la Bête. En plus, tu as le même prénom donc c'est génial. Dit-elle en sautillant.

- Vous avez une petite fille enthousiaste.

- Oh que oui.

- Elle est très belle. Voilà j'ai terminé.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, et les tubes sont rangés donc tout va bien !

- Merci beaucoup, vous devez me trouver idiote ?

- Pas du tout, pour une fois que j'ai une personne qui n'a pas peur des aiguilles. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Si vous le dites.

- Nous vous appellerons quand nous aurons les résultats.

- Cela va prendre combien de temps ?

- Une semaine ou un peu plus.

- Oh…. très bien.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine que tout va très bien.

- Merci pour tout.

Je quittais le laboratoire le cœur un peu plus léger. La prise de sang était faite et grâce à ma petite princesse, je ne m'étais pas évanouie. J'étais très fière d'avoir une fille comme elle, aussi intelligente. Pour le repas du midi, nous rejoignons Edward qui nous attendait dans un restaurant un peu éloigné du centre ville.

- Papa ! on a trouvé, maman est Belle ! dit Carlie en sautant sur lui.

- Belle ?

- Oui, en princesse.

- Mais je ne suis pas un monstre.

- Oui, mais à la fin, le monstre, il devient un prince charmant, comme toi.

- Oh, dans ce cas, je veux bien. Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- On fait quoi ici ? demandais-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

- Un agent immobilier voudrait nous faire visiter des maisons.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? nous devions attendre un peu non ?

- Je sais, mais les biens partent vite et mon père a un agent immobilier dans ses patients. Il souhaitait nous montrer quelques biens pour voir ce que nous voulions.

- On va avoir une nouvelle maison ? demanda Carlie.

- Oui mon ange.

- Trop bien !

Cela faisait pas mal de choses en même temps, mais le sourire de Carlie me fit oublier que tout allait sans doute un peu trop vite. Si ma princesse et mon fiancé étaient heureux, tout allait bien pour moi.

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_*******_

_

* * *

  
_

_*******_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Flo1359** : Merci pour la review et tu n'es pas la seule fille au monde a ne pas aimer le chocolat, ma mère déteste ça lol

***Morgane* :** je confirme, tu as été très bavarde lol mais je n'ai pas le temps pour te répondre en détail donc je te remercie pour la review ( et c'est samedi mon B-day^^)

**Lily :** merci pour ta loooongue review. En fait, c'est en écrivant que j'arrive à me détendre donc j'en profite, je me consacre une heure par jour ( ou par nuit) à l'écriture et après tout va mieux lol

**Leïla **: merci beaucoup^^

**Ilonka :** merci

**Petitefilledusud **: merci pour la review et pour mon anniv' ;)

**Satuzoki** : je sais, je sais, je suis une sadique lol mais j'assume, merci pour la review.

**Gwen :** merci mille fois pour les reviews que tu me laisses.

**Cream :** merci pour la review.

**Mlle Cullen** : merci pour la review, et je reviens mardi avec un nouveau chapitre^^


	44. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bien moi. Non non, je n'étais pas morte, juste en week-end et en pleine rédaction de ma dissertation et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre. Voici donc le nouveau, tout frais sorti de mon imagination, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, même si les choses n'évoluent pas trop. Il reste encore quelques chapitres pour cette histoire puis, vous aurez le droit à la troisième histoire. Bref, je poste le chapitre, vais manger et réponds après à vos review ! Sur ce, voici le chapitre^^_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Encore une fois, je m'étais levé tôt ce matin, enfin, tôt pour les vacances. Lorsqu'Alice avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de lui dire non, enfin, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de shopping. Se lever à 9h pour aller acheter un costume était une chose totalement pathétique, surtout que je savais que ma sœur allait choisir le costume qu'elle voulait et pas celui que je souhaitais.

- Non Edward, pas celui-là !

- Mais regardes, il est parfait.

- Il n'ira pas avec la robe que j'ai choisie pour Bella.

- Donne-moi le costume que tu veux et qu'on en finisse.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Edward, c'est un mariage.

- C'est mon mariage et je ne veux pas que tu décides tout pour nous.

- J'organise ce mariage.

- Non, tu aides à préparer le mariage, nuance.

- Attends, c'est moi qui….

- Parce que tu nous as forcé Alice. Cependant, je suis obligé d'avouer que tu es la meilleure sœur du monde.

- Tu n'as que moi. Dit-elle en boudant légèrement.

- Alice… je suis heureux que tu nous aides à préparer, mais je ne veux pas le mariage que tu veux. Je veux quelque chose de simple et de naturel. Il faut que tu gardes l'idée de ton mariage idéal pour toi et non pour mon mariage.

- Je sais, mais tu me connais, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi que je n'arrive pas à refreiner mes ardeurs. Dit-elle en riant.

- Pourtant, il va falloir.

- Je sais, je sais. Allez, va passer celui-là.

- C'est le dernier ?

- Non…

- Al….

- Ok, mais on va faire une balade après.

- Ça marche.

Je passais dans la cabine et je fus obligé de constater que ce costume était parfait, malgré les retouches qu'il faudrait y faire. Une heure plus tard, ma sœur était entrain de régler les derniers détails en ce qui concernait mon costume lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

- Oui ?

- Edward, c'est papa.

-Oh, papa, ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- On fait aller. Dis-je en pensant à Bella.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien d'important.

- Edward….

- Je te l'ai dit, rien de grave.

- Dans ce cas dis-le-moi.

- Bella a fait un test de grossesse.

- Et au son de ta voix, j'imagine qu'il s'est avéré négatif.

- Oui… répondis-je avec une boule logée au fond de la gorge.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Je le sais bien, mais….

- Edward, elle a 21 ans, elle est en pleine forme alors crois-moi, vous aurez tout votre temps pour faire un enfant.

- Je sais papa, mais nous voulions réellement un enfant.

- Ça viendra au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

- Rose me l'a déjà dit, mais ça fait mal quand même.

- Je le sais bien, nous avons longtemps essayé avant d'avoir Alice. Des années de déception, mais je suis certain que ça ira plus vite pour vous, vous êtes jeunes et en pleine forme. Pour le moment, concentres-toi sur ton mariage, sur la recherche de la maison, un bébé pointera son nez au moment approprié. Répondit mon père.

- Amen. Dis-je en souriant.

- Edward….

- Je plaisante papa, merci d'être là pour moi.

- C'est normal mon fils. En parlant d'être là, tu fais quoi cette après-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je devais la passer avec mes femmes.

- Et bien, passes-la avec elles, mais dans des maisons.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'avais demandé de parler à mon patient, c'est ce que j'ai fait et il est libre cette après-midi.

- Déjà, mais c'est un peu rapide….

- Je sais, mais les biens partent vite et je pense que tu devrais le voir tout de suite pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte de ce que vous souhaitez.

- D'accord.

- Je te donne son numéro pour que vous vous arrangiez.

- Ok, merci papa.

- Au fait, si vous pouviez trouver une maison près de la notre, ça ferait plaisir à ta mère.

- J'y penserais papa. Dis-je en souriant.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi.

- On se voit dimanche ?

- Ça marche.

Je raccrochais le téléphone au moment où ma sœur me rejoignait.

- C'était qui ?

- Papa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me dire que j'avais rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier cette après-midi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour acheter une maison Alice.

- Hein ? quoi ? une maison ? mais… l'appartement c'est très bien.

- Alice, Bella et moi voulons un enfant, un deuxième enfant.

- Vous avez le bureau.

- Lily… ce n'est pas parce que nous allons déménager que nous ne nous verrons plus.

- C'est tout comme. Dit-elle en boudant.

- Ne boude pas, il faut bien que l'on grandisse…

- Non, je veux pas.

J'éclatais de rire face à la réaction de ma sœur. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir une réaction dans ce style là. Mais il fallait que nous grandissions. J'avais 27 ans et il était temps que j'ai une maison à moi. De plus, je savais que nous avions un dossier qui pencherait vers nous, la vente de mon appartement allait nous rapporter de l'argent. Cependant, je comprenais la réaction de ma sœur, nous avions toujours vécu à proximité l'un de l'autre et partir de l'immeuble, voulait dire faire de la route pour se voir. Mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne mon besoin d'évoluer, mon besoin de faire ma vie sans ma famille, me créant une véritable vie de famille, avec une intimité que je n'aurais jamais en restant dans l'appartement.

Nous avions passé deux heures à nous promener dans les rues de Seattle parlant de tout et de rien avant qu'elle ne me laisse pour aller rejoindre Jasper. J'aimais voir son regard s'illuminer quand elle parlait de lui, j'étais heureux de la voir respirer le bonheur. Je la laissais donc rejoindre son homme alors que de mon côté, je me dirigeais vers le restaurant où j'avais donné rendez-vous à mes amours et à l'agent immobilier. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles entraient dans mon champ de vision, mon sourire s'agrandit. Il prit encore plus d'ampleur lorsque ma fille nous raconta son histoire de princesse. Ma fille avait décidément une imagination débordante, bien loin de celle que je pouvais avoir lorsque j'avais son âge. Bien évidemment, pour moi ma mère était toujours la plus belle des femmes mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme une princesse alors voir ma fille considérer ma fiancée comme tel me faisait sourire.

Alors que nous étions en pleine discussion, je vis un homme tiré à quatre épingles se diriger vers nous, il s'agissait sans doute de l'agent immobilier.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Edward Cullen ? me demanda-t-il.

- Tout à fait.

- Enchanté, je suis Dev Patel, agent immobilier.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Voici ma femme, Isabella et ma fille, Carlie.

- Enchantée. Dit ma belle en souriant.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Dit-il en s'asseyant à notre table.

- Je vous remercie de vous être libéré pour nous.

- Je ne peux qu'accepter lorsque mon médecin me demande un service.

- Vous connaissez Carlisle ? demanda Bella.

- Oh oui, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis assez casse-cou ! mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, mais de vous. Je dois savoir ce que vous souhaitez.

- Une maison. Dit Carlie en sautillant.

- Une maison ? vraiment ? la questionna M. Patel.

- Oui, avec un grand jardin, des grandes chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, une salle pour le piano de papa, une piscine, un chien, oh et puis de la place pour Myrtille.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous offrir le chien.

- Excusez ma fille, elle est un peu enthousiaste.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il est toujours plaisant de voir une enfant pleine de vie.

- Un peu trop. Dis-je en jetant un regard à Carlie qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa mère.

- Au moins, elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Mais vous, que souhaitez-vous ?

- La même chose qu'elle, à peu de choses près. Répondit Bella en souriant.

- Mais encore ?

- Au moins trois chambres, deux salles de bains, un jardin.

- Le jardin nous fait aller en banlieue.

- Ça tombe bien, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous propose d'aller faire quelques visites pour vraiment cibler ce que vous souhaitez avoir.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que ma fille était debout et prête à aller faire des visites. Dev sourit en la voyant faire et la suivit alors que je prenais la main de ma fiancée. Trois heures plus tard et quelques maisons de visitées, nous n'avions pas trouvé notre bonheur, mais nous avions tout de même réussi à cibler ce que nous souhaitions. Dev s'était amusé des réactions de Bella, il faut avouer qu'elle marchait comme pour tout au coup de cœur. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas et son non était catégorique. Nous avions visité une dizaine de maison, mais il fallait avouer qu'elles n'étaient pas ce que nous souhaitions et de plus, nous n'avions pas encore décidé d'un budget. Nous avions donc laissé Dev en lui disant de nous appeler s'il avait un bien qui pourrait nous intéresser.

A 18h, nous étions de retour à notre appartement, Carlie blottie dans les bras de Bella, la pauvre n'avait pas supporté les visites et c'était endormi dans la voiture. En effet, elle avait lutté contre le sommeil pour voir les maisons et s'assurer que nous n'en prendrions pas une qui ne lui plairait pas. J'avais eu beau lui expliquer que nous n'achèterions pas de maison aujourd'hui, elle était restée fixée sur ses positions et s'était écroulée dans la voiture. Ma belle s'installa dans le canapé alors que j'allais nous chercher à boire. Une fois cela fait, je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui déposais un baiser dans le cou.

- Je te jure, tu me faire de ces choses.

- On a juste visité des maisons. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Je suis morte, tu vas me tuer avant l'heure.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais dit oui.

- Oh, ça me laisse encore un mois alors !

- Un peu moins en fait.

- Mon temps m'est donc compté. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Comme si je pouvais vivre dans un monde sans toi. Murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

- Edward…. ne me dis pas des choses comme ça quand Carlie est sur mes genoux. S'exclama-t-elle sous mon éclat de rire.

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi je doute de ta repentance ?

- Parce que tu sais que je le pensais vraiment

- Edward….

- Ok, ok…. Au fait, par rapport à ce midi, si tu trouves que ça va vraiment trop vite….

- Chut. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire.

- Bella…

- Non, c'est bon, ça va vite, mais c'est comme ça qu'on fait les choses, vite fait, bien fait non ?

- Oui, mais si cette fois-ci tu veux attendre, nous pouvons le faire.

- En fait, en visitant les maisons, je me suis rendue compte que c'était ce que je voulais. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu te rends compte de ce que je veux avant même que j'en ai conscience.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Regardes, tu m'as proposé d'emménager ensemble alors que je ne me sentais pas prête, finalement, tout s'est très bien passé. Tu m'as demandé d'adopter Carlie avant que je n'en ressente le besoin, de même pour le mariage et aujourd'hui pour la maison. C'est un peu comme si tu lisais en moi.

- Je veux juste une vie avec toi.

- C'est la vie parfaite, tu m'offres les choses avant même que je ne les demande.

- Si tu es heureuse, ça me va.

- Tu te poses encore la question.

- Ton bonheur sera pour moi une question perpétuelle.

- Je suis heureuse. Et toi ?

- Je suis heureux.

- Certain ?

- Oui, tout va pour le mieux.

- Même si je ne suis pas enceinte ? demanda-t-elle une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Oui, même si tu n'es pas enceinte. J'ai eu un peu de mal à accuser le coup, mais je maintiens le fait que ça arrivera tôt ou tard. Et puis, nous avons notre mariage à préparer, pour le moment, nous devons nous focaliser sur ça.

- Edward, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bonheur, mais je veux que tu me le dises quand ça ne va pas.

- Tout va bien.

- Je sais, mais à l'avenir…. Je ne veux pas que tu me protège de ça.

- C'est mon rôle.

- Pas de ce que tu ressens. Tu dois toujours tout me dire, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air.

- Je le sais bien mon amour. Mais je te jure que pour le moment, tout va bien. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? nous allons nous marier !

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela…. Bleu électrique ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, mais…. Ça va être un peu voyant non ?

- Sans doute, mais c'est la seule couleur que j'ai trouvé pour faire taire ma sœur.

- Hum…. Que dirais-tu d'un bleu un peu moins voyant.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Très bien, j'appelle Alice alors.

Elle avait dit cela en me donnant ma fille qui commençait tout doucement à se réveiller. Je savais qu'elle allait passer une heure au téléphone et je me décidais alors à préparer le repas. La journée avait été assez fatigante et je savais que nous ne tarderions pas à aller nous coucher.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits_**

**Ilonka** : il faudra attendre pour savoir ce que ça peut cacher^^

**Gwen **: merci^^

**Flo1359** : Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller le voir, sans doute avant ce week-end…. Mais certaines de mes amies y sont allées et elles ont bien aimé donc vas-y^^ lol

**Petitefilledusud **: merci pour al review.

**Mlle Cullen** : et non, même pas mardi, j'ai honte lol, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire… La potence, je connais, pas personnellement ; mais j'ai déjà entendu parler lol. Merci pour la review et pour l'anniversaire ^^

**Bébé Bella Cullen** : merci pour la review. Et j'espère que tu vas bien^^

**Lily :** je ne dirais rien lol

***Morgane*** : Merci pour l'anniversaire, tout s'est très bien passé lol et merci pour la review lol

**Délia Cullen** : mystère lol


	45. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 8

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Pas de blabla inutile aujourd'hui, juste le chapitre, où j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration ;)_

**_Bonne lecture_**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

La journée de la veille avait été totalement épuisante et le soir, j'avais été bien heureuse de me retrouver dans les bras de mon homme. Heureuse, comblée, le bonheur intégral quoi. Après avoir mis Carlie au lit, Edward s'était occupé du repas pendant que j'étais au téléphone avec Alice. Elle avait voulu passer mais je voulais à tout prix passer du temps avec mon homme. Finalement, l'idée d'avoir une maison pour nous deux n'était pas une mauvaise idée. J'aimais les Cullen, mais je voulais une vie privée avec mon homme, sans craindre de voir les membres de la famille de mon fiancé débarquer. Ils avaient tous les clefs et habitant en ville, il leur était facile de venir chez nous. Au moins, en habitant en banlieue, j'étais certaine de ne pas les voir débarquer. Je souris en pensant qu'avant la fin de l'année, nous aurions une vie à nous, à nous trois.

Je souris en me blottissant contre mon homme. J'étais finalement heureuse que mon homme prenne des décisions pour moi. Je me sentais bien avec lui et je savais qu'il ne souhaitait que mon bien et mon bien passerait par une vie avec lui, obligatoirement. Vivre dans une vraie maison avec lui, c'était un peu comme devenir une vraie femme, une femme, une mère de famille. Et déménager, c'était avoir la certitude que notre projet d'enfant devenait réel, c'était avoir une nouvelle chambre pour y placer un petit ange. C'était avoir une chambre plus grande pour Carlie, pour lui permettre d'avoir un peu plus d'indépendance. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir tout gérer toute seule et c'est pour cela que je souhaitais une maison proche de celle de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Ça me rassurerait tout de même d'avoir de la famille à proximité et avec les parents d'Edward, j'aurais la certitude de ne pas les voir débarquer tout le temps. Cependant, j'étais certaine que vivre dans ce quartier serait au dessus de nos moyens. Quoique, je n'étais certaine quant au prix que valait l'appartement d'Edward.

- Tu es réveillée ma puce ? me murmura Edward.

- Hum… oui…. Dis-je en soupirant.

- Bonjour. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A la maison….

- Oh et, ça donne quoi ?

- Je me demandais si ça coûtait cher du côté de chez tes parents.

- Pourquoi ? tu voudrais habiter là-bas ?

- Je me disais qu'au moins si j'avais un problème un jour, tes parents seraient là… mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Pour tout te dire, ma mère m'a fait la même requête. Me répondit-il.

- Vraiment ? c'est génial ! mais…. Ça doit couter cher non ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais bientôt aller voir le banquier pour savoir quel prêt il pourrait nous faire et au pire, je suis certain que mes parents pourraient se porter caution.

- Comme si l'avocat le plus en vue de Seattle allait avoir besoin d'une caution auprès d'un banquier.

- Bella…

- Quoi ? demandais-je espiègle.

- Sois réaliste, je ne suis pas l'avocat le plus en vue de Seattle.

- Que tu dis ! dis-je en me levant.

- Tu vas où ?

- Me nourrir, je meure de faim, et je suis certaine que ta sœur va débarquer pour nous harceler avec le mariage.

- On lui dira que ce n'est pas tout de suite.

- Quoi ? mais tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est dans même pas un mois, j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire.

- Très bonne imitation de ma sœur, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait dit cela aussi gentiment.

- J'ai encore quelques cours à prendre avec elle alors.

- Je le crains.

- Ça marche, mais sérieusement, on est obligé de les prendre aujourd'hui ? on ne pourrait pas faire un truc différent.

- On peut aller voir ton père.

- A Forks ?

- Non, dans le Nevada…. Me répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Edward ?

- A question idiote, réponse idiote.

- Tu es prêt à faire deux heures de routes, à rejoindre la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis juste pour voir mon père.

- Et accessoirement, voir la salle et l'Eglise où nous allons nous marier.

- Sérieusement ? ça te vient comme ça ou tu y as longuement réfléchis ?

- J'ai juste envie de m'éloigner un peu de Seattle, de respirer le bon air de la campagne et en plus, nous avions promis à ton père de passer le voir, chose que nous n'avons toujours pas fait.

- Il faut l'appeler pour lui dire.

- Et pourquoi ne pas lui faire la surprise.

- Ok… il ne doit plus être à ça prêt. Après tout, il a accepté que sa fille de 21 ans se marie.

- Exactement ce que je pense. Tu vas réveiller Carlie, préparer le petit déjeuné et moi, je prépare les sacs.

- Les sacs ?

- Je veux bien faire deux heures de routes, mais pas ce soir, nous dormirons à l'hôtel, il y a bien des hôtels à Forks ?

- Oui, mais là, je pense que tu es en plein rêve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu penses que mon père va nous laisser dormir à l'hôtel.

- Nous verrons.

J'haussais les épaules, une nouvelle fois dépassée par les événements, mais il semblait vraiment vouloir aller voir mon père, alors soit, nous irions à Forks. Le temps de réveiller Carlie et de prendre un petit-déjeuner, il était déjà 9h30, ce qui faisait que nous allions arriver à Forks vers 12h. Une boule d'angoisse grandissait alors que nous étions dans la voiture nous rapprochant de Forks. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette ville depuis un petit moment, préférant que mon père vienne. La raison en elle-même était plutôt simple. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces petites villes où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Et il était clair que l'annonce de ma rupture avec Mike devait avoir fait le tour de la ville. Et je ne savais pas comment les gens avaient pu réagir. Non pas que la manière dont j'étais perçue me dérangeait beaucoup, mais je n'avais jamais aimé être le centre d'intérêt et il était clair que c'est ce qui allait se passer alors que je remettais le pied à Forks. De plus, ils devaient déjà tous être au courant que la fille chérie du shérif allait se marier, avec un homme de la ville et j'imaginais déjà les ragots qui se propageaient dans la ville. Sans doute allaient-ils penser que je n'étais avec lui que pour son argent et encore, ça c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Edward en vrai. La mentalité des gens de Forks pouvait être assez étriquée et c'est pour cela que j'avais eu du mal à me faire à la vie là-bas, même si je m'étais fait quelques amis, enfin, surtout Angela.

Alors que nous passions le panneau qui annonçait notre arrivée à Forks, je me retournais vers ma princesse qui dormait profondément, Myrtille serrée contre elle. En effet, elle avait tenu à ce que nous l'amenions avec nous et Edward, comme tout père qui se respecte n'avait pu dire non à sa fille. Les réactions de mon homme face à son petit ange me faisaient toujours sourire. En fait, c'était exactement les mêmes réactions que celles qu'il avait avec moi, cédant pratiquement à tous les caprices, même s'il tentait de rester un peu plus ferme avec sa fille qu'avec moi. A chaque fois qu'il tournait les yeux vers elle, je pouvais le voir transpirait la fierté. Et il y avait de quoi. Carlie était la petite fille la plus merveilleuse que j'avais pu rencontrer au fil de ma courte vie et j'étais fière d'être sa mère. En pensant cela, je me mis à penser à ce que les gens de Forks allaient pouvoir dire.

- Tout va bien mon cœur ?

- Oui, oui…

- Bella…. combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que tu ne sais pas mentir ?

- Ok, j'ai un peu peur.

- De quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je retourne à Forks depuis un bon bout de temps, depuis ma rupture avec Mike…

- Tu y es retournée entre temps non ?

- Hum… oui, mais je n'étais pas sortie de chez mon père. Là, il va falloir que je sorte, que je me montre.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne connais pas les gens de Forks, ils vont jaser.

- Qu'ils jasent, comme si nous en avions quelque chose à faire.

- Tu n'as pas grandit dans une petite ville, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne veux pas que Carlie subisse cela.

- Bella, je suis là, tout va bien se passer, nous allons juste passer du temps avec ton père, découvrir les lieux dans lesquels nous allons nous marier, et montrer à la populace de Forks à quel point nous sommes heureux.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, nous sommes déjà arrivés.

- Exactement.

Il n'était pas encore midi lorsqu'Edward se gara devant le poste de police, la voiture de patrouille de Charlie étant toujours là. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, Edward son bras autour de ma taille et Carlie dans l'autre bras, comme une famille modèle. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'appréhension face à ce qui allait se passer dans ce commissariat, mais plutôt face à ce qui se passerait après. Je retrouverais certainement des tas de personnes que j'avais abandonnées pour aller à la fac. Ces dernières ne porteraient pas un jugement positif sur l'évolution de ma vie. Cependant, je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage car nous étions déjà devant le bureau de mon père. Edward prit la peine de frapper contre la porte pour manifester notre présence et nous entrâmes sous l'invitation de mon père.

- Randy, si c'est pour une affaire, ça attendra cette après-midi, pour le moment, je vais en pause. Dit mon père sans lever un sourcil vers nous.

- Heu… papa ? dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Bella ? _dit-il en relevant la tête subitement et en souriant. _Edward, Carlie, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir tous les trois ici.

- Papy Charlie. Dit Carlie en allant se loger dans les bras de mon père.

Je ne savais pas comment exactement été née cette complicité entre les deux alors qu'ils ne s'étaient que peu vus, en tout cas, mon père avait instantanément accepté que Carlie l'appelle papy et je devais bien avouer que ma fille en usait et abusée. Sans doute trop heureuse d'avoir, comme tout le monde, un second grand-père. Si au départ, j'avais crains sa réaction, dès que j'avais vu son sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres face à cette requête, j'avais su que ma fille l'avait lui aussi envoûté.

- Nous voulions échapper au tumulte de Seattle et d'Alice, alors nous avons pris la décision de venir vous voir. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas trop. Dit Edward en serrant la main de mon père.

- Pas le moins du monde, j'allais justement aller manger, je vous emmène ?

- Pourquoi pas. répondit mon homme en me prenant la main.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions à ce que je pourrais appeler la cantine de mon père. Alors que je n'étais qu'une adolescente qui allait au lycée, il venait manger ici tous les midis, ne sachant pas se faire à manger. A priori, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Venir ici me rappelait pas mal de souvenirs et j'aimais assez les gérants, mais je savais aussi que nous risquions de croiser pas mal de monde. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la pression qu'exerçait la main d'Edward sur la mienne que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas vraiment de crainte à avoir. Après tout, j'avais réussi là où beaucoup de monde avait échoué. J'avais réussi mes études, un entretient d'embauche prévu pour bientôt, j'avais une petite fille et j'étais fiancée à un homme formidable. Les mauvaises langues allaient s'en donner à cœur joie, mais je savais ce qui était le plus important pour moi. Une fois assis dans le restaurant, nous pûmes engager la conversation.

- Alors, assez du tumulte de Seattle ? questionna Charlie.

- Oui, et de ma sœur, elle est totalement intenable depuis qu'elle sait que nous allons nous marier.

- C'est ce qui fait tout son charme. Répondis-je en souriant.

- En tout cas vous êtes les bienvenus ici, aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

- Cela tombe bien papa, nous comptions dormir ici, tu penses qu'il y aurait assez de place à la maison pour nous trois ?

- Comme si j'allais vous laisser dormir à l'hôtel, nous allons trouver un moyen de vous loger tous les trois. Dit-il alors que je lançais un regard plein de sous-entendus à Edward.

- Merci beaucoup Charlie.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Et bien, nous allons aller voir l'Eglise, Edward et Carlie ne l'ont encore jamais vue de même que la salle de réception. Et puis, nous allons certainement aller faire une promenade à La Push.

- C'est quoi la Push maman ?

- Une plage de la réserve indienne.

- Oh ! il y a des indiens ici ?

- Et oui princesse, mon meilleur ami en est un. Dit Charlie en bombant le torse.

- Chef Swan, vous avez des invités ? demanda Marta la serveuse.

- Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir. Vous vous souvenez de ma fille ?

- Bien évidemment, comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- Je vais magnifiquement bien et vous ?

- De même.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Carlie ma fille et Edward, mon fiancé.

- Oh ! Charlie nous avait bien dit que tu allais te marier, mais il nous avait caché que l'heureux élu était aussi séduisant.

Je jetais un regard à Edward, qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris à connaître chaque expression de son visage et je connaissais bien ce sourire. C'était celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'on pouvait le complimenter sur son apparence physique et qu'il ne souhaitait pas relever la chose et rester poli. Je lui attrapais discrètement la main alors que Marta restait un moment à nous parler avant d'aller s'occuper des autres clients. Ces derniers d'ailleurs ne manquaient pas de nous lancer des regards curieux. Sans doute voulaient-il savoir qui était cet homme et très certainement, qui était la petite fille qui nous accompagnait. Ils n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient qu'en partant d'ici, je n'avais jamais eu d'enfant et qu'il était donc impossible que je sois la mère d'une petite fille. Marta avait très certainement du avoir la même réaction, mais elle ne dit rien, sans doute par discrétion.

Après le repas, Charlie nous annonça son intention de reste avec nous pour aller se promener en ville. Carlie étant bien trop enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir la charmante petite ville où sa mère avait grandit pour qu'on ne lui refuse un tel privilège. Alors que nous étions dans les rues de Forks, Carlie un peu devant nous, main dans la main avec Charlie et lui racontant un tas de choses saugrenue, j'eus la bonne surprise de croiser le regard d'une ancienne camarade de lycée. Ou connaissance aurait été le mot le plus adéquate. Jane. Elle était blonde, assez grande et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne elle avait toujours était la plus populaire au lycée de Forks, tout le contraire de moi en quelques sortes et je me serais bien passée de cette rencontre. En effet, nous relations n'avaient jamais été cordiales, encore moins à partir du moment où je m'étais mise à sortir avec Mike. Sans doute était-elle jalouse de moi, même si je ne voyais pas réellement pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de ma vie un enfer, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je sois sujette à ses réflexions acerbes sur mon physique ou mon style. Mais à présent, j'étais une adulte, un peu mieux dans sa peau et habillée par les soins d'Alice, je n'avais donc aucune crainte à avoir, surtout ayant la main reliée au plus bel homme qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

- Tiens donc, mais ne serait-ce pas Bella Swan que nous avons là.

- Jane. Toi ici, je te croyais à New York entrain de faire tes études.

- Je suis revenue pour les vacances. et toi, toujours dans la petite université de Seattle.

- Et bien non, mes études sont terminées.

- Oh, je vois, tu n'as sans doute plus assez de moyens pour continuer.

- En fait, c'est juste qu'elle a trouvé un emploi. Répondit Edward qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Vraiment ? je suis curieuse de savoir quoi.

- Assistante du conservateur du musée de Seattle. Dit Edward sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

- Oh. dis-je en voyant son visage se décomposer.

- Bien Jane, ce fut un plaisir, mais comme tu le vois, nous sommes occupés. Dis-je alors qu'Edward rejoignait mon père et notre fille sous mon impulsion.

- Oh, attends, au fait, tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Mike ?

- Non, pas depuis un certain temps pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? fit-elle, faussement innocente.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Oh mais oui, c'est vrai. madame Newton doit l'avoir mentionner au détour d'une conversation. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour le garder aussi longtemps, un exploit quand on remarque la manière dont tu peux être habillée.

- Jane, c'est pathétique de voir les gens uniquement à la manière dont ils sont habillés.

- C'est un peu ce que je souhaite faire, tu sais, journaliste de mode.

- J'en suis heureuse pour toi, maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un tas de choses à faire.

- Comme quoi ? garder cette petite fille.

- Bella, mon amour, tu viens, nous devons encore aller voir l'Eglise pour le mariage. Nous interrompis Edward en m'enlaçant.

- Oh Jane, suis-je bête, j'ai totalement oublié de te présenter. Edward mon cœur, voici Jane, une connaissance du lycée. Jane, voici Edward Cullen, mon fiancé et la petite là-bas n'est pas une enfant que je garde, c'est ma fille, Carlie. Maintenant, tu nous excuseras, mais nous devons aller voir l'Eglise de Forks. Tu sais ce que c'est, le mariage est pour dans moins d'un mois et nous devons nous assurer que tout sera parfait.

Je lui avais dit cela sur un ton totalement condescendant, de la même manière dont elle n'avait cessait de me parler au cours de la conversation. Mais voir son visage se décomposer au fil de ma tirade avait été un réel bonheur. Le clou de ce spectacle avait sans doute était quand je lui avais dit que nous allions nous marier dans moins d'un mois. Elle avait toujours été si certaine qu'elle trouverait chaussure à son pied avant chacune des filles de Forks. A priori, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'homme parfait selon elle, et intérieurement, je jubilais. C'était une réaction totalement puérile, mais elle m'avait tellement pris de haut que lui exposer mon bonheur était une chose que je n'avais pas hésité à faire, tout en tentant de rester digne. Edward du se rendre compte de mon état car il me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré. Finalement, venir faire une balade à Forks n'était sans doute pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Mlle Cullen : **guillotine, je connais, dans mes livres d'histoires, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée personne ;)

**Ilonka :**merci^^

**Lily :** je connais bien cette expression, mais je persiste, je ne dis rien, comme si j'allais révéler ce qui va se passer dans mon histoire lol

**Flo1359 :** alors…. Une dissertation sur l'Algérie…. Enfin, sur la crise en Algérie. Et sinon, pour Remember me, j'y vais demain soir^^

**Petitefilledusud :** ne t'en fais pas, je ne me tue pas à la tâche, je fais cela par plaisir lol

***Morgane* :** oui, oui, le père noël existe lol. Je n'étais plus motivée pour écrire et paf, cette nuit, j'ai eu la motivation et l'inspiration^^ Et oui, je suis un peu fan de Slumdog et je ne voulais pas chercher un nom donc j'ai pris le sien.

**Gwen :** oui, je vais bien^^ et toi ? ( merci pour la review.)


	46. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 9

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je devais travailler, mais j'en ai eu assez et donc, je suis allée au cinéma. Je suis donc allée voir Remember me et …oh mon dieu quoi…. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre et c'est toujours le cas, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire un chapitre pour écrire autre chose, histoire de me changer les idées…._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Je n'avais jamais eu une nature très spontanée, et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais pris une décision sur un coup de tête. Je voulais aller à Forks, je voulais découvrir la ville où ma belle avait grandit. La dernière fois que j'étais allé à Forks, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de visité, j'avais parlé pendant une heure avec Charlie et je n'avais pas eu envie de visiter la ville. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait être assez fou pour aller visiter la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis, ce n'était objectivement pas la ville la plus touristique de l'état. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais eu envie de m'échapper un peu de Seattle. La veille, Bella avait passé trois heures au téléphone avec ma sœur, à parler du mariage. Nous n'étions pas rentrés de vacances depuis longtemps, mais nous ne faisions que de parler du mariage et j'en avais un peu assez. Non pas que je ne veuille pas parler du mariage, je voulais juste souffler un peu, penser à autre chose. Passer du temps avec ma famille, mes deux petites femmes et aussi, passer du temps avec le père de Bella.

Il nous avait souvent demandé de passer le voir, mais nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu le temps et aujourd'hui, c'était l'occasion de réparer notre erreur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi Bella était angoissée à l'idée de retourner dans la ville qui avait vu l'épanouissement de la merveilleuse personne qu'était ma compagne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment émis d'objection, mais je voyais bien que cette idée la rebutait un peu. Mais en voyant son père, elle avait eu un grand sourire et avait sans doute oublié ses incertitudes face à notre venue ici. Cependant, ce n'était qu'en nous promenant dans la rue que j'avais compris pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment que nous nous promenions ici.

Que ce soit dans la ville ou au restaurant, tout le monde nous regardait et je savais que Bella n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être le centre d'attraction. Je n'avais pas grandit dans une petite ville et je ne connaissais pas la mentalité de ces personnes. Je savais que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et que Bella n'était pas revenue depuis longtemps, par conséquent, il était assez normal qu'elle soit l'objet de toutes les attentions. Ça me faisait sourire, voir les regards curieux, les regards envieux, regards que je ne connaissais que trop bien. En effet, j'étais souvent l'objet des regards des femmes, je tentais de ne jamais y faire trop attention, mais il était souvent compliqué.

La promenade en ville avait bien commencé, Carlie était heureuse de découvrir chaque rue de la ville où sa mère avait grandit, mais elle semblait surtout contente de passer du temps avec Charlie. Avant de faire la connaissance de Charlie, Bella me l'avait décrit comme un homme ayant assez de mal avec ses sentiments, ne montrant que peu son affection pour quelqu'un. Et c'était ce qu'il était, avec tout le monde. Tout le monde hormis ma fille. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle semblait avoir percé sa carapace, et tous les deux s'entendaient très bien.

Je souris en voyant ma fille commencer à courir alors que Charlie la suivait tant bien que mal. J'enlaçais tendrement ma compagne et c'est en la sentant se tendre que je resserrais un peu plus mon emprise sur elle. Face à nous se tenait une jeune femme, la vingtaine, blonde, un peu plus grande que Bella et un air froid et hautain. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce genre de femmes qui se sentaient supérieures aux autres, mais je décidais de ne pas intervenir, pas tant que Bella n'aurait pas besoin de mon aide. J'avais juste dit quelques mots et Bella avait asséné le coup fatal, qui avait fait que Jane ne pouvait plus répondre. La réponse de Bella avait été un peu puérile, de même que sa réaction, mais je savais que ça avait du lui faire du bien. J'étais fier d'elle, de sa répartie, mais surtout, du sourire qu'elle avait eu en annonçant notre mariage. Après s'être un peu éloigné, je décidais de questionner Bella.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette jeune femme charmante.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. c'était une peste et apparemment, elle n'a pas vraiment changé.

- Une peste ?

- Oui, comme tu peux t'en douter, je n'ai jamais été la fille très populaire, j'étais plutôt la fille dans ses rêves à qui on faisait des remarques, et pas toujours très gentilles si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je connais ça.

- Tu connais ?

- Carlie.

- Carlie ?

- Oui, avant que tu arrives…. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas aller voir l'institutrice pour me plaindre, mais mon père pensait que c'était des histoires dont on ne devait pas se mêler. Mais la question ne se pose plus à présent.

- Je l'ignorais. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est du passé. Pour toi aussi.

- Pas pour Jane. Enfin, il semblerait.

- Elle semble porter dans son cœur Mike.

- Oh que oui. Elle lui a longtemps couru après et puis un jour, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, alors j'ai accepté, plus parce qu'il était la coqueluche qu'autre chose. Je pense que Jane ne s'est jamais remise du fait que j'étais parvenue à l'avoir et pas elle.

- Pourquoi, je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un mec.

- Hum…. Tu dis ça, mais je suis certaine que si j'avais du me battre pour t'avoir, je l'aurais fait. mais là n'est pas la question. En fait, Mike est un peu la personne en vue de Forks. Ses parents tiennent le magasin de sport donc ils gagnent pas mal d'argent et je pense que Jane a toujours l'ambition de l'épouser.

- Quelle ambition. Dis-je d'un ton narquois.

- Ne te moque pas de l'ambition des gens.

- Elle étudie à New York, et elle a l'ambition d'épouser un homme dont les parents tiennent un magasin, je crois que j'ai le droit de me moquer !

- Elle étudie, c'est un bien grand mot.

- C'est sur que pour une journaliste de mode, elle n'a même pas été capable de remarquer que tu avais des vêtements griffés.

- Dis, tu as écouté toute la conversation.

- Evidemment.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence.

- Parce que ça l'est, tu es ma future femme et mon devoir est de te protéger.

- Crois-moi, tu as plus à craindre que moi dans l'histoire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si elle jette son dévolu sur toi, tu es mort.

- Tu me protégeras.

- Evidemment, je ne prête pas.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet.

- Tu es ce que tu veux, mais tu es à moi.

Elle m'avait lancé cela avant de se jeter dans les bras de notre fille qui courrait vers elle. Je secouais la tête pour éviter de penser à tout un tas d'images qui me venaient à l'esprit. Cette femme était totalement diabolique.

- Alors mon garçon, tout va comme tu le veux ? me demanda Charlie en venant se placer à côté de moi.

- Oui, tout va parfaitement bien.

- J'ai pu voir que tu as fait la connaissance de notre chère Jane.

- Oui….

- Elle a toujours été comme ça, elle n'est pas méchante dans le fond.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Je tente de m'en convaincre fiston, je connais bien ses parents.

- Et bien, je ne connais pas ses parents, mais je connais une femme dans le même genre, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille du bien aux gens qui l'entourent.

- ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, ici, elle est assez bien vu et je veux vraiment que votre mariage se passe bien.

- Tout se passera bien Charlie.

- Il vaut mieux.

- Papa, pas d'armes dans l'Eglise dit Bella qui arrivait vers nous.

- Mais…

- Votre fille a raison Charlie.

Il s'avança dans l'Eglise qui était déjà devant nous en levant les bras au ciel. Ce n'était pas pour me vanter, mais je pense que Charlie m'aimait bien et j'en retirais une certaine joie, je savais qu'il n'était pas forcément simple de s'en faire un ami. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que je rendais sa fille heureuse, ou tout du moins, j'espérais la rendre heureuse, mais en tout cas, il savait que je ne voulais que son bien. Alors que Bella suivait Carlie et son père dans l'Eglise, je restais un peu en arrière pour mieux l'observer. Alors c'était comme ça. Cette petite église pleine de charme serait le lieu où Bella deviendrait mienne pour l'éternité. C'était exactement dans ce genre de lieu que je voulais me marier, pas quelque chose d'imposant, de surfait. Non, je voulais ça. Une petite église, simple, mignonne, qui ne payait pas de mine et qui semblait tout droit sortie de la campagne anglaise. C'était un peu comme si cet endroit n'attendait que nous, que notre mariage, qu'il avait été construit pour voir notre union célébrée.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées à discuter avec le pasteur, à prendre rendez-vous pour la cérémonie de répétition, nous pûmes sortir de ce petit endroit. Bella ne se défaisait pas de son sourire et je ne pouvais que le lui rendre. Venir ici rendait tout tellement plus concret et me donner vraiment envie de me marier et de le faire ici. J'étais prêt à retourner à Forks et à subir toutes les folies de ma sœur. Nous prenions ensuite la route, toujours à pied pour le restaurant dans lequel nous allions faire la fête. Seulement, Carlie était déjà fatiguée et Charlie avait décidé d'aller avec elle chez lui pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. J'étais donc seul avec Bella pour découvrir cet endroit. En passant devant un magasin, je la sentis se tendre imperceptiblement et je me tournais vers elle pour en voir la raison, elle était simple, nous étions devant le magasin des parents de son ex petit-ami. Je la sentis accélérer le pas, mais visiblement pas assez rapidement puisque nous fûmes interrompus par une voix qui nous héla.

- Serait-ce donc Isabella Swan.

- Madame Newton. Dit Bella en se retournant à contre cœur.

- Tu allais passer sans nous dire bonjour ?

- C'est que nous sommes attendus. Dit-elle en me jetant un regard.

- Oh, voilà donc l'homme dans les bras duquel tu oublies mon fils.

- Madame, c'est votre fils qui m'a, comme sui dirait abandonné.

- Je suis certaine qu'il regrette à présent. Mais tu devrais penser à le revoir, il est malheureux.

- Madame….

- Bella, je veux dire…. vous étiez bien ensemble non ? et mon fils est un bon parti non ?

- Je….

- Tu sais, je suis certaine que si tu revenais, il….

- Madame ! sans vouloir vous offenser, Bella et moi allons nous marier, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille revoir Mike.

- Te marier ? mais…. Tu y as bien pensé ? tu es jeune.

- Madame, je suis certaine de ce que je veux et c'est lui.

- Bien…. Mais laisses-moi tout de même appeler Mike, il est ici. il sera très heureux de te revoir.

Je secouais la tête, apparemment, il était impossible de dire non à cette femme. Nous verrons ce cher Mike, soit, mais je refusais de me laisser faire par ce garçon. Il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance avec ma fiancée et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais la perdre, surtout avec un minable dans son genre. Evidemment, je n'étais pas certain que ce soit un minable, mais la seule évocation de son prénom me donnait envie de le gifler.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

Réponse aux non-inscrits :

Flo1359 : C'est la folie ma dissert', je m'éclate à mort…. Ou pas lol. Merci pour la review. et sinon, oui, ça m'arrive très souvent, je travaille toujours mieux la nuit, que ce soit pour écrire ou pour les cours^^

*Morgane* : merci pour la review et bonnes vacances^^

Mlle Cullen : le bébé…. Mystère lol

Lily :merci pour la review^^

Gwen : elle ne va pas rester trop longtemps, juste une nuit^^

Petitefilledusud : merci à toi pour la review !


	47. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, terminé à deux heures du matin, entre deux lignes de ma dissertation qui logiquement sera terminée demain, croisons les doigts, je n'aurais plus que mon grec à faire et après, je pourrais écrire plus souvent – enfin, les partiels arrivent tout de même…_

**_Bonne lecture._**

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

J'avoue que je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à cela. En même temps c'était tout de même assez prévisible non ? Nous étions en pleine période de vacances et il était évident que Mike allait retourner voir sa mère adorée pour lui donner un coup de main pendant cette période oh combien touristique. Je sais, j'étais ironique et acerbe, mais voir son petit sourire me donnait vraiment envie de vomir. Certes, j'étais à présent heureuse, vraiment heureuse, mais la simple idée de me rendre compte que j'étais sortie avec lui me rendait vraiment malade. Je secouais rapidement la tête pour me changer les idées et penser à a vie avec Edward, après tout, c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend non ?

Je vis Edward se tendre imperceptiblement quand il vit Mike sortir de la boutique, grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que sa mère rentrait dans le magasin. Je savais qu'il était jaloux, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne ferait sans doute rien. Il était mature et n'allait pas agir comme un adolescent et se laisser guider par sa jalousie.

- Calmes-toi… lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

- Je suis calme.

- Je t'aime.

Il ne me répondit pas et me serra la main. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre lui. Surtout que j'avais vu Edward s'énerver une fois et que ça n'avait pas été beau à voir.

- Tiens donc, Bella, ça fait combien de temps ?

- Pas assez. Entendis-je dire Edward.

- Deux mois, il me semble.

- Seulement, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

- Hum…. Oui. Oh, tu te souviens d'Edward ? dis-je en déposant un baiser sur la main de ce dernier.

- Ton petit-ami c'est ça ?

- Mon fiancé. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ton fiancé ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand.

- En fait, depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Edward a fait sa demande juste après. Dis-je alors que le téléphone de me fiancé sonnait.

- Excusez-moi. Dit-il en répondant au téléphone.

- Alors comme ça, tu vas te marier ?

- Il semblerait…

- Quand ?

- Septembre.

- Si tôt ?

- Oui, pourquoi attendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon.

- Edward est le bon. La question ne se pose même pas.

- Comment en être certaine alors que ça ne fait pas un an que tu le connais.

- Ça fait un an.

- Mais….

- Mike, Edward est l'homme de ma vie.

- Mais….

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne parviens pas à t'engager que je dois forcément être comme cela.

- Quoi ? je parviens très bien à m'engager.

- Oh s'il te plait ! il y a un an, tu m'as dit que non, il était trop tôt pour que l'on emménage, au bout de trois ans. Tu te fou de qui là ?

- Ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, je me demande seulement de quel droit tu te permets de juger ma vie, mes choix alors que tu n'avances pas dans ta vie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela.

- Arrêtes, nous sommes en plein été, tu devrais être avec des amis, pas avec ta mère qui ne te lâche pas la grappe.

- Ma mère ?

- Ta mère, celle qui est persuadée qu'il y a encore un nous de possible.

- Tu n'as jamais imaginé que ça pourrait être le cas ?

- Sincèrement ? non.

- Pourtant, tu le pourrais, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas non. Dit Edward qui venait de revenir.

- Je ne te parle pas à toi.

- Mais moi, je le fais

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais, c'est à Bella que je veux parler et ça ne te concerne pas.

- A partir du moment où tu proposes à ma fiancée de sortir avec toi, je pense que ça me concerne.

- Je ne lui ai pas proposé de sortir avec moi…

- Non, tu lui as juste dit que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

- Je….

- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Tu as laissé filer Bella, tu ne l'as pas revue pendant un long moment alors j'espère que la prochaine fois que l'on se croisera sera dans aussi longtemps.

- Tu vois Bella, je ne pensais pas que tu allais épouser un homme comme ça.

- Comme ça ? demanda Edward.

- Oui, tu lui mets la corde au cou et tu ne la laisses pas décider par elle-même, c'est à se demander si tu ne l'as pas forcé à t'épouser.

- Tu ne sais rien d'Edward ou de ma vie et de ma volonté. Je n'ai pas la corde au cou, j'ai choisi de l'épouser comme j'ai décidé de la date. Edward est toute ma vie et je t'interdis de tenir des propos comme cela sur lui. dis-je en m'énervant un peu.

- Bee, ne t'énerve pas.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, je déteste ce surnom.

- Tu détestes ?

- Je crois que tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi.

- Si tu me laissais du temps nous pourrions.

- Ok, ça suffit maintenant. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu n'as pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas te revoir. Bella et moi allons nous marier dans trois semaines, que ça te plaise ou non, et je vais lui offrir ce que tu n'as visiblement pas été capable de lui donner.

- Eclaires-moi.

- Le bonheur d'avoir une famille et la stabilité.

- C'est bon, on y va parce que ça va tourner au vinaigre. Dis-je en tirant Edward.

- Bella pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Dit Mike alors que nous nous éloignions.

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais je vis Edward me lâcher la main et se précipiter sur Mike pour le coller contre le mur. Je pouvais voir sa mâchoire se serrer. Je me précipitais vers eux pour tenter de calmer Edward.

- Ed, c'est bon, laisses tomber.

- Je….

- Mon amour, regardes-moi. Dis-je en le forçant à se retourner.

- Désolé. Dit-il en me regardant.

- Tu es certaine d'avoir choisi le bon ? demanda Mike avec un air suffisant.

Je ne lui répondis rien et lui donnait une gifle bien placée.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. C'est clair ? dis-je alors qu'il s'enfuyait vers le magasin.

- Excuses-moi, je me suis laissé emporté.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. dis-je en souriant.

- Je suis con. Me répondit-il catégoriquement.

- J'aime ta jalousie, elle me prouve que tu n'es pas forcément parfait.

- C'est ce que je te répète depuis un an.

- Mais tu ne m'en avais jamais réellement fait la démonstration. Je suis contente que ça arrive avant le mariage, je sais à quoi m'attendre à présent.

- Ça ne te rebute pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? ça te rend tellement attirant que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus ici et maintenant.

- Bella ! ne me tente pas.

- Et tu sais que nous ne ferons rien ici parce que je ne veux pas que mon père nous arrête, ce serait réellement gênant.

- C'est toi qui vois ! dit-il en reprenant la route vers le restaurant.

- Et c'est tout vu.

- Au fait, belle droit. Je devrais me méfier. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, jamais je n'oserais te frapper.

- Et pourquoi.

- J'aurais trop peur d'abîmer ton magnifique visage.

- Idiote ! dit-il en souriant.

- Hé ! je ne te permets pas !

- Tu me traites d'idiot, je te traite d'idiot, c'est logique non ?

- Sans doute. Nous sommes donc un couple d'idiot, magnifique non ?

- Heureusement que notre fille est là pour relever le niveau. Dit-il pour conclure la conversation.

J'éclatais de rire alors que nous arrivions au restaurant. Il était plutôt charmant. Assez grand et avec un hôtel. Mais le plus important, ce restaurant donnait sur la forêt et une petite clairière dans laquelle nous pourrions sans manger si le temps était clément. Quoiqu'il ne fallait sans doute pas trop compter là-dessus, nous étions tout de même à Forks. Une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin de retour chez mon père. Ça me faisait du bien d'être ici, c'était comme si les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant mon père et Carlie, dans le salon, tous les deux en train de regarder la télévision.

Carlie avait su charmer mon père, le faisant sortir de sa carapace mais au-delà de ça, je pense qu'il était content d'avoir une petite fille. Mon père avait toujours adoré les enfants et je savais que s'il avait eu la possibilité, il aurait eu d'autres enfants. Malheureusement la vie en avait décidé autrement. Mais à présent, dans ce salon, avec Carlie, il semblait vraiment heureux, comme si la présence d'un enfant suffisait à égayer sa vie. Je m'en voulais un peu de venir peu souvent alors que je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Hey, vous voilà enfin. Dit mon père en souriant.

- Maman ! papa ! Dit Carlie en courant vers nous.

- Oh ma princesse, tu m'as manqué ! dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Toi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi longtemps ? demanda mon père.

- Nous avons croisé madame Newton et son fils.

- Oh et ?

- Je pense que ma côte de popularité va encore baisser.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Je lui ai mis une gifle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a insinué qu'il était mieux qu'Edward pour moi.

- Devant Edward ? demanda mon père alors que mon fiancé était avec ma fille dans la cuisine.

- Oui.

- Et bien, il est comme sa mère. dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu vas aussi avoir le droit à des ragots sur Edward, il n'y est pas allé de main morte non plus.

- Je n'attendais rien de plus venant de sa part.

- Pardon ?

- Il avait intérêt à se battre pour ma fille.

- Et c'est tout ? je ne vais pas avoir le droit à un sermon, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne faut pas gifler les gens ?

- Isabella, tu vas te marier, tu es mère de famille et tu t'en sors bien. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, tu es assez grande pour le savoir.

- En parlant du fait que je sois mère de famille….

- Oui ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Edward et moi souhaitons avoir un enfant. Un second enfant.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui.

- Tu y as bien réfléchis ?

- Plusieurs mois. Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide, mais nous le voulons vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Un enfant est quelque chose de merveilleux et si ça peut vous apporter votre bonheur, ça me va. Mais…. Vous en avez parlé à Carlie ?

- Bien sur. Elle n'attend que ça. A chaque fois que nous voulons lui parler de quelque chose, elle nous demande si nous allons lui annoncer que je suis enceinte.

- C'est une petite fille vraiment intelligente.

- Oui, j'ai eu la chance de les rencontrer.

- Edward est un homme bien, je suis certain qu'il va faire ton bonheur.

- Merci papa, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup.

- Tu es heureuse alors tout va bien.

- Et toi ? tu es heureux ?

- Ma fille va se marier, j'ai une petite fille, j'ai une belle famille formidable, envahissante, mais formidable et ma fille m'annonce que je vais de nouveau être grand-père. Alors oui, je suis un homme heureux.

- Mais tu n'as pas rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Non, pas encore, je ne suis pas certaine que ça va arriver, mais je vous ai, c'est le principal.

C'était un peu triste que mon père n'ai pas trouvé chaussure à son pied, il méritait vraiment d'avoir une femme dans sa vie. Mais il semblait heureux, vraiment. Les Cullen avaient ce don, celui de rendre heureux les gens qu'ils côtoyaient.

Le soir venu, nous avions pris la décision de dormir dans le canapé du salon, laissant ma chambre de petite fille à Carlie et mon père dans sa chambre. Il nous avait bien proposé de dormir dans cette chambre, mais j'aurais vraiment été mal à l'aise de dormir avec l'homme que j'aimais dans le lit de mon père. Finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée, c'était un petit retour aux sources qui me faisait du bien. Je soupirais d'aise en me blottissant dans les bras de mon fiancé.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Mlle Cullen :** pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore prévu de point de vue de Carlie, mais ça pourrait arriver, genre en épilogue de l'histoire.

**Gwen :** merci pour ta review

***Morgane* :** Ton Edward à toi? oh et bien, il va arriver en même temps que le mien lol, mais tu peux attendre je pense ;) Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances ( par contre, moi, elles sont terminées lol)

**Satuzoki:** merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise.

**Flo1359 :** Et non, pas de bagarre lol J'avoue que je me pose des questions quant au fait que je sois un vampire, mais je pense que non... parce que je me couche à 2 ou 3h du matin pour travailler, mais après, je dors jusque 10h du matin lol. Pour Remember me, accroches toi bien^^

**Fanny : **Merci pour la review^^

**Céline: **merci pour la review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise


	48. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 11

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui, c'est encore moi. Je n'ai pas pu publier hier parce que j'avais pas internet… pauvre de moi, il est déjà reparti. J'ai donc écrit un chapitre et je vous le publie à partir de la fac ( merci gentil réseau de la fac^^). Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre avant jeudi ou vendredi parce que j'ai mon meilleur ami qui vient squatter avec un ami chez moi pour passer des concours, donc on ne risque pas de travailler beaucoup et je n'aurais pas la concentration nécessaire^^ Et pour me faire pardonner, une petite surprise en fin de chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*

***

*****

***

*

Je ne m'étais pas douté en partant pour Forks que nous allions croiser autant de monde, et autant de personnes antipathiques. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Bella ne souhaitait pas retourner très souvent à Forks et qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement se marier ici, mais finalement, c'était sans doute la meilleure idée que j'avais eu. Nous marier ici allait montrer à toutes ces personnes que Bella était heureuse et qu'elle avait réussi sa vie, d'autant plus que très bientôt, elle aurait un emploi.

Le soir venu, Charlie avait tenu à nous faire à manger et nous avions été obligé de commander une pizza, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Carlie, par contre, en ce qui me concernait, j'étais beaucoup moins fan. Enfin, j'aimais les pizzas, mais Carlie n'avait pas mangé beaucoup de légumes aujourd'hui et ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Enfin, cela n'allait pas se passer tous les jours comme cela, nous étions en week-end et ma petite fille adorait celui qu'elle appelait à présent papy. Charlie avait voulu que Belle et moi dormions dans sa chambre, mais j'aurais vraiment été gêné si nous avions fait cela. Nous avions donc choisi le canapé dépliable et peu confortable. Après avoir pris notre douche, nous pûmes nous mettre au lit, ma Bella se blottissant contre moi.

- Ça a été une dure journée. Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais c'était uniquement de ta faute.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui as tenu à venir ici.

- Je ne t'ai pas non plus mis un couteau sous la gorge.

- Non, mais je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça. mais finalement, c'était une bonne chose.

- En quoi ? demandais-je suspicieux.

- J'ai été fière de montrer à tout Forks que j'avais trouvé l'homme idéal. Quoi ? ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu es l'homme idéal.

- L'amour te rend aveugle mon cœur.

- Je ne crois pas non. Tu es intelligent, gentil, protecteur, un père merveilleux et pour ne rien gâcher au spectacle, tu es super canon, hyper sexy.

- Ou pas….

- Arrêtes Edward, tu sais très bien que tu es un homme qui attire le regard.

- Je le sais, mais je n'aime pas forcément, ça m'a souvent joué des tours avec les filles. J'ai longtemps eu peur que les femmes ne veuillent être avec moi que parce que j'étais canon comme tu dis.

- Problème qui ne se pose pas avec moi puisque je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avant même de voir à quoi tu pouvais ressembler.

- Et crois-moi, je bénis le jour où j'ai reçu ta lettre. Apprendre à te connaître comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a donné un sentiment de sécurité. J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et que tu n'étais pas intéressée.

- Ça, ça se discute. Me répondit-elle en se mettant au dessus de moi.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je suis très très intéressée par toi. Dit-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je devrais peut-être reconsidérer ma demande en mariage alors…. Dis-je taquin.

- Jamais… et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, mais tu risques de me le dire.

- Parce que tu es toi aussi très très intéressé par moi. Dit-elle en glissant sa main jusqu'à mon caleçon.

- Bella… arrête…. Répondis-je alors qu'elle commençait à caresser mon sexe.

- Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ? me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- On est chez ton père Bella.

- Je sais…. Mais je sais aussi que ça te plait. Dit-elle en me déposant des baisers sur la mâchoire, tout en continuant à me caresser.

- Arrête s'il te plait. Il pourrait se réveiller.

- Hum…. Non, je l'entends ronfler d'ici et j'ai très très envie de toi.

- S'il te plait. Dis-je en serrant les dents.

- On sera discrets. Touches-moi s'il te plait. Me dit-elle en attrapant mes mains pour les poser sur sa poitrine.

- Mon ange….

- S'il te plait. J'ai envie de faire un bébé.

Elle m'avait dit cela avec une toute petite moue, la même que celle que Carlie pouvait me faire et ça me faisait toujours craquer. Je commençais à la caresser doucement, puis, suivant son élan, je la déshabillais, faisant glisser sa nuisette par-dessus sa tête. Puis, je me jetais sur sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément. Cette femme était ma damnation. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, je la retournais, faisant grincer les ressors du matelas du canapé et insérer un doigt en elle pour la sentir totalement prête à m'accueillir. Je n'avais pas envie de préliminaire. Je la voulais maintenant, je voulais l'emmener au paradis tout de suite. Elle me fit un petit sourire totalement sexy qui me fit grogner d'anticipation. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle avait entouré mes hanches de sa taille et prit mon sexe dans sa main pour le guider à son entrée.

Sous son impulsion, je la pénétrais donc, sans aucune douceur, la faisant gémir de satisfaction. J'attendis un instant, trop heureux de ressentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation de félicitée. Une sensation unique que je ne pouvais ressentir que lorsque j'étais en elle, que je la complétais. Mais elle ne me laissa pas trop longtemps en profiter, sans doute trop pressée et elle amorça un mouvement de bassin qui me fit émettre un nouveau grognement, plus rauque que le précédent et aussi, plus étouffé. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie ou Carlie nous entendent et pourtant, les mouvements de mes va et vient dans son corps faisait grincer d'autant plus le matelas et je savais que j'avais atteint un point de non retour, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Je sorti entièrement de son corps, pour y revenir plus brutalement, plus profondément. Mais ce n'était toujours pas un bon angle, pas assez puissant. Je pris donc l'une de ses jambes, la faisant passer sur mon épaule et la pénétrais une nouvelle fois. Elle mit son point dans la bouche pour étouffer son cri de plaisir qui fit retentir des vibrations dans tout mon corps. Je poursuivais ainsi ma pénétration, l'amenant toujours plus proche du paroxysme. Sa main gauche attrapa le drap alors que la droite restait logée dans sa bouche, puis soudainement, je sentis tous ses membres se contracter autour de ma verge, provoquant une sensation dont je ne me passerais jamais. C'est ainsi que j'atteignis l'orgasme pour retomber ensuite sur son corps.

Je restais un moment ainsi, la tête contre sa poitrine, lui caressant tendrement la hanche alors qu'elle avait glissé ses mains dans mes cheveux, jouant doucement avec et me déposant des baisers sur la tête.

- Tu auras ma mort un jour ou l'autre. Dis-je en souriant.

- Avoue que c'était bon.

- Plus que ça. c'était merveilleux, comme toujours, tu es merveilleuse.

- C'est parce que j'ai un partenaire particulièrement performant. Dit-elle en riant.

- N'empêche que tu devrais avoir honte, ton père est juste en haut. Qu'aurions-nous dit s'il était descendu ?

- Que nous essayions de faire un enfant, crois-moi, il aurait été très heureux.

- Je ne pense pas que voir sa fille faire l'amour dans son canapé aurait été bien vu.

- Avoue que l'interdis a rendu ça encore plus excitant.

- A chaque fois que je fais l'amour avec toi c'est excitant.

- Que veux-tu de moi pour me complimenter ainsi ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Rien, tu m'offres déjà tout ce que je souhaite.

- C'est toi qui auras ma mort Edward Cullen. Dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Dors princesse, tu es fatiguée.

- Comme toujours en ce moment. Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te reposer.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

- Moi aussi Isabella Swan, future Cullen.

J'avais dit cela en la regardant sourire. J'adorais voir son sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'endormait. Elle se blottit contre moi et je lui fredonnais une petite chanson pour l'aider à s'endormir. J'avais le paradis dans mes bras et je n'étais pas près de la laisser passer, surtout après ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui.

*

***

*

_**Carlie POV**_

*

***

*

Depuis qu'on était rentrés de vacances, on passait plein de temps avec papa et maman et j'aimais beaucoup ça. Maman était tout le temps à la maison alors que papa partait souvent avec tatie Alice, mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il jouait avec moi et même que parfois, il me jouait du piano. J'aimais bien quand mon papa me jouait du piano, il était trop beau quand il regardait que son piano. Et je savais que maman pensait la même chose parce que souvent, elle s'asseyait et le regarder jouer avec un sourire.

Ce que j'aimais aussi, c'est que je puisse appeler maman maman. La première fois que je l'avais fait, ça m'avait tout bizarre et j'étais super heureuse de pouvoir le faire. Je n'avais jamais eu de vraie maman et souvent, à l'école, on se moquait de moi parce que c'était toujours mon papa ou mes taties qui venaient me rechercher. Et puis quand on me demandait ce qu'elle faisait ma maman, je devais toujours répondre que j'en avais pas alors, ils me répondaient que ce n'était pas possible, qu'on avait tous une maman. Mais moi, ma maman elle avait pas voulu de moi, elle m'avait oublié le jour de mon anniversaire, me laissant toute seule avec mon papa. Et heureusement que j'avais mon papa. Je savais que toutes mes copines et les mamans de mes copines voulaient avoir le même papa à la maison. Et c'était normal parce que mon papa était le meilleur papa du monde. d'abord, il se battait contre les méchants à son travail et il les mettaient en prison. Et puis, il était intelligent, il jouait bien du piano et surtout, il jouait tout le temps avec moi, me lisait des histoires, regardait des dvds dans le canapé avec moi, faisait des dessins et même qu'il disait qu'ils étaient très beau et en plus, il me faisait toujours plein de câlins et de bisous. Mais surtout, mon papa, c'était le plus beau papa du monde et je ne disais pas ça parce que c'est mon papa, mais parce que tout le monde l'a toujours dit.

J'étais donc contente d'avoir mon papa, mais moi, avant Bella, je n'avais pas de maman. Et la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti qu'elle était trop gentille et que mon papa, il allait tout de suite être son namoureux. Et maintenant, on était tous les trois tout le temps ensemble et j'aimais maman plus que tout le monde ; enfin, autant que papa, mais plus que mes taties. Et je savais que maman elle m'aimait aussi, elle n'arrêtait pas de me le dire et comme papa, elle me faisait plein de bisous et de câlins. Et puis j'étais heureuse aussi parce que je savais que bientôt j'aurais une petite sœur. J'étais trop pressée que ça arrive. Lily et Emma m'avaient dit que ce n'était pas marrant parce que ça pleurait tout le temps et qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer avec, mais je savais que quand le bébé serait plus grand, on pourrait passer plein de temps ensemble et je lui lirais des histoires et je lui apprendrais même à lire.

Maintenant, on était tous contents, mais pendant un moment, j'avais eu peur que papa me donne à Candice. J'avais pas compris pourquoi elle était venue pour dire qu'elle voulait que je passe du temps avec elle. Moi je voulais pas, je voulais pas la connaître. Maintenant, j'avais maman et je ne voulais pas qu'elle la remplace parce que je savais qu'elle était méchante. C'était obligé qu'elle soit méchante, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais laissé mon papa tout seul avec moi. Et puis maintenant, elle ne servait plus à rien parce que maman était la seule que je voulais avec moi. Je ne voulais pas de Candice, je voulais maman et papa et c'est tout.

Et j'étais contente aussi d'avoir maman parce que grâce à elle, j'avais papy Charlie. J'avais toujours voulu avoir un autre papy et une autre mamie parce que c'était bien les papys mamies, ça offrait toujours plein de cadeaux, ça nous laissait tout le temps manger ce qu'on voulait et surtout, ça nous faisait faire plein de chose dans le dos des papas et mamans. Souvent, papy Carlisle me laissait jouer au médecin avec ses affaires et je pouvais même lui faire des piqûres et mamie Esmée, elle me faisait tout plein de cookies et me laissait manger des bonbons. C'est pour ça que j'étais contente d'avoir une autre mamie et un autre papy. Au début, mamie Renée, elle était pas très contente de me connaître ou de connaître papa, je ne savais pas trop, mais elle faisait toujours la tête et puis après quelques jours, elle avait été super gentille avec moi et maintenant, elle m'appelait plein de fois dans la semaine pour me raconter ses histoires. Elle était trop marrante mamie Renée, elle faisait toujours plein de bêtises, mais surtout elle me disait toujours qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à papa et maman.

Et papy Charlie…. Lui aussi il était trop marrant. Il disait toujours plein de choses dans sa moustache quand il était pas content et puis, j'aimais bien quand il me voyait parce qu'il me faisait toujours un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Alors c'est pour ça que j'étais contente quand papa nous avait dit que nous allions chez papy Charlie, parce que je ne l'avais pas souvent lui et que je savais qu'on allait passer plein de temps ensemble. Et c'est ce qu'on avait fait. d'abord, on était allé mangé au testaurant et il m'avait laissé prendre ce que je voulais et après, on était allé à l'église ou maman, elle allait devenir une Cullen comme moi et puis après, nous étions rentré chez papy parce que j'étais fatiguée alors, il m'avait mis la chaine de dessins animés et j'avais fait dodo dans ses bras. Et le soir, il nous avait fait trop rire parce qu'il avait voulu faire à manger et il avait tout brûler.

Et le matin, quand je m'étais réveillée, papy il était déjà debout, mais maman et papa, ils dormaient encore alors papy, il m'a habillé et il m'a emmené nous promener sur la plage. C'était trop bien ! La plage, c'était pas la même que celle des vacances et je pouvais pas aller dans l'eau parce qu'elle été trop froide, mais je jouais dedans quand même, juste avec mes pieds. Et à un moment, avec papy, on s'était assis sur le sable et puis, il a commencé à me parler. Et j'étais contente parce que mon papy, il parlait pas très souvent.

- Alors princesse, tu es heureuse ?

- Oui ! dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Tu aimes bien Forks ?

- Oh oui, c'est trop bien ! il y a plein d'arbres partout et pas plein de monde comme à la maison.

- Mais il pleut plus aussi.

- Mais non, regarde papy, il pleut pas là.

- Je sais, mais ça va arriver.

- Comment tu le sais, tu connais le monsieur qui fait la météo.

- Non, malheureusement. Dit-il en riant.

- Oh papy, tu sais que maman, et ben elle va bientôt avoir un bébé dans son ventre. Dis-je en souriant.

- Elle me l'a dit. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas certain que ce soit bientôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut laisser faire le temps, on ne peut pas faire un bébé aussi vite.

- Dis papy ?

- Oui ?

- Comment on fait les bébé ?

- Hum…. Tu demanderas à papa.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, mais il m'a dit qu'il fallait que le papa plante la graine dans le ventre de la maman, mais comment on plante la graine ?

- Je…. je pense que tu es trop petite pour savoir.

- Je suis pas petite moi.

- Non, mais pour ça oui, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

- C'est ce que papy Carlisle m'a dit et tonton Memett, il a dit que ce serait dans très longtemps.

- Et j'espère qu'il a raison. Mais sinon, tu es contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Oh oui ! je pourrais lui apprendre plein de chose et lui faire des câlins. Et même que je pourrais caresser le ventre de maman quand le bébé sera dedans. Et puis c'est trop bien parce que comme ça, on va pouvoir avoir une nouvelle maison.

- Une nouvelle maison ?

- Oui, tout près de chez papy et mamie. C'est papa qui veut parce que sinon, le bébé, il n'aura pas assez de place et maman, elle veut être tout près de chez papy et mamie. Tu sais quoi, tu devrais avoir une maison tout près aussi, comme ça, on se verrait tout le temps.

- Ce serait bien, mais je ne peux pas, je dois travailler ici.

- Ben tu pourras être le shérif de où j'habite.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça ma puce. Mais j'aimerais vraiment habiter tout près de chez toi.

- Comme ça, tu pourrais regarder la télévision avec tonton Memett !

- Et pourquoi pas avec ton papa ?

- Parce que papa, il regarde pas beaucoup la télévision, il veut toujours lire ou jouer du piano. J'aime bien quand il joue du piano, mais il râle quand je regarde trop la télévision.

- Et il a raison, il ne faut pas regarder trop longtemps la télévision. C'est mieux de jouer avec tes poupées non ?

- Oh oui, c'est trop bien ça.

On avait parlé encore trop longtemps comme ça, avant que papy il dise qu'il était temps de rentrer parce que sinon, papa et maman ils allaient appeler la police. Mais il était trop bête papy, parce que c'était lui la police. En rentrant chez papy, maman et papa, ils étaient en train de se faire pleins de bisous dans le canapé et j'aimais bien ça parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient très amoureux. J'étais trop pressée qu'ils soient mariés, comme ça on aura tous le même nom et puis, maman, elle pourra enfin avoir un bébé et on sera encore plus heureux que maintenant.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**Petitefilledusud :** point de vue décalé, je connais, j'ai fait une histoire une fois du point de vue d'un poisson rouge… lol merci pour la review.

**Xx : **tu verras bientôt^^

**Flo1359 :** oui, je connais des gens qui ont été perturbés : mon prof d'anglais qui est coincé en Espagne et un autre qui est à Saint Domingue, et sadique comme je suis, ça m'a bien fait rire… lol. Sinon, la dissertation est finie ET rendue, ne me reste que le grec qui ne me prendra qu'une demie heure^^ Et pour Remember me, je te souhaite bon courage, c'est pas le film le plus gai de l'année lol. Merci pour la review.

**Mlle Cullen :** merci pour ta review, et oui, je voyais mal Edward se battre….

**Gwen :** moi aussi j'étais fière de Bella lol

**Layalie **: J'espère pour toi qu'il sortira vite en Dvd parce que c'est un bon film, triste, mais un bon film^^

**Shachou :** hé ! Elle est fini ma dissert' moi ! non mais oh ! je suis longue à me mettre au travail mais une fois que j'y suis, rien ne peut m'arrêter lol. Et je l'ai même rendue cette dissertation ! quant à ton sujet de dissertation, ça m'aurait bien plus de travailler dessus^^ mais je te souhaite bon courage quand même. et pour le bébé, ils pensent beaucoup à ça parce qu'ils en veulent vraiment un ^^


	49. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 12

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Après cette semaine de malade qui a duré une semaine et demie et entre deux partiel, je vous ai écris ce petit chapitre, tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Nous sommes bientôt à la fin, et nous allons donc bientôt assisté au mariage du siècle…. Ok, peut-être pas du siècle, mais tout de même^^ Ce mariage devrait être publié mi-mai, après mes partiels et le travail que ça peut engendrer. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais je suis en plein frénésie d'inspiration ( ce qui en soit, ne veut rien dire, mais je me comprends) en gros, j'ai des tas d'idées pour des nouvelles fictions et il faut que ça mûrisse encore un peu pour que je me lance dans leur écriture. En attendant, profitez bien de ce chapitre parce que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir en publier un avant samedi ou dimanche prochain…. We will see ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise_.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

Chapitre 12.

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Je devais bien avouer cela, Edward avait finalement bien fait de m'emmener en week-end chez mon père. Tout d'abord parce que ça nous avait permis de visiter les lieux qui allaient voir la célébration de notre mariage. Ces visites m'avaient rendues encore plus pressée. Moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité me marier, sans doute en raison de mon jeune âge, et surtout parce que je n'avais pas encore rencontré Edward. Mais depuis qu'il faisait parti de ma vie, le mariage représentait simplement la suite logique des choses et à présent que j'avais visité les lieux, tout devenait plus réel, comme si je touchais du doigt ce jour et ça ne me donnait que plus envie d'y être. Je commençais même à en rêver. Je voyais Edward m'attendant devant l'autel et ma petite princesse qui était tout sourire. Dans ce rêve, tout n'était que bonheur et je savais que c'est ainsi que serait ce jour. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait d'aussi bien dans ma vie pour que le ciel me rende tout ce bonheur. J'avais 21 ans et j'étais comblée de toute part. Parfois, je me disais que je n'avais été mise sur Terre que pour rencontrer Edward et l'aimer comme lui m'aimait, puis, je revenais sur terre et je me traitais de folle. Je devais sans doute l'être. Après tout, je voulais mener de front une carrière et une vie de famille. Ma mère elle-même m'avait dit que j'étais folle le jour où je lui avais annoncé mon mariage. Oh, bien évidemment, elle adorait Edward et Carlie, mais elle pensait que c'était un peu trop rapide. Elle avait le mauvais souvenir de son mariage avec mon père et ne voulait sans doute pas que je reproduise la même chose, pourtant, j'étais persuadée que je ne faisais pas une erreur, ce n'était pas un coup de tête et je savais que nous serions heureux. J'avais appris des erreurs de mes parents et je ne voulais pas infliger à Carlie ce que j'avais vécu. Ma fille vivrait avec ses deux parents, car il était certain qu'Edward et moi allions vivre ensemble.

Et ensuite, si mon week-end chez mon père avait été une bonne idée c'est parce que j'avais pu passer du temps avec lui, beaucoup de temps. A la base, nous devions partir le samedi dans l'après-midi pour aller manger chez les Cullen le dimanche, mais mon père avait insisté pour que l'on reste une journée de plus et je n'avais pas pu lui dire non. Mon père ne me demandait quasiment jamais rien et je trouvais sa requête justifiée. J'étais certaine qu'Esmé pouvait comprendre que je veuille passer un peu de temps avec mon père et Carlie était plus que d'accord avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait, mais elle s'amusait vraiment ici, sans doute parce qu'elle avait grandit en ville et que de ce trouver dans cette petite bourgade lui faisait vraiment plaisir et elle pouvait ainsi courir un peu partout. Alice nous en avait voulu. Et ça avait fait sourire Edward. C'était sans doute la troisième raison pour laquelle j'étais heureuse d'être venue ici, m'éloigner un peu de la folie de ma meilleure amie. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre que je voulais faire certaine chose moi-même que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle et surtout, que je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle m'angoisse alors que je ne l'étais pas.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Esmé ne nous en avait pas tenu rigueur, bien au contraire, elle était totalement heureuse de nous voir passer un peu de temps avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que Carlie voue une sorte d'admiration à mon père, à tel point qu'elle souhaitait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Mais le dimanche matin, mon père avait décidé d'emmener mon fiancé à la pêche. Je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'il me réveille à cinq heures du matin pour l'emmener, mais en y repensant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Imaginer Edward à la pêche était quelque chose de tout à fait unique. Il n'était pas de ceux que l'on imaginait attendre pendant des heures qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon. Déjà, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se lever aussi tôt. Alors que les hommes de ma vie étaient sortis, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un petit tour en ville, histoire de montrer à tout le monde que non, Carlie n'était pas une enfant que je gardais, mais bien ma fille. J'avais croisé quelques personnes qui avaient été émerveillés devant la beauté de Carlie et ça me faisait toujours sourire. Ce n'est qu'au cours de l'après-midi qu'Edward et mon père rentrèrent et mon fiancé semblait assez heureux de sa matinée avec ce dernier. Il souriait tout le temps et refusait de me dire de quoi ils avaient parlé. Pourtant, je ne cherchais pas plus à comprendre, j'avais des secrets avec Alice et il avait tout à fait le droit d'en avoir avec mon père.

En parlant d'Alice, j'étais en ce moment sur le chemin pour la rejoindre. Nous étions mercredi et je devais faire des essayages pour ma robe de mariée. J'étais soulagée de savoir que pratiquement tout était prêt. Nous avions réservé les hôtels de Forks pour les invités lorsque nous étions là-bas, le repas était choisi, les fleurs, les couleurs des serviettes, de la nappe, des demoiselles d'honneurs qui étaient au nombre de cinq. Pour ma part, il ne me restait qu'à demandé à la personne que je souhaitais d'être mon témoin. Mon choix allait certainement la surprendre, mais j'étais persuadée que ça allait lui faire plaisir. En fait, en y réfléchissant, il ne nous restait pratiquement rien à faire, hormis nous rendre à Forks deux jours avant pour la répétition du mariage et pour préparer la table. J'étais totalement euphorique à l'idée de me marier, euphorique et pressée. Ma vie semblait commencer sous les meilleurs auspices, surtout aux vues du déroulement pour l'entretient d'embauche que je venais de passer. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que le conservateur connaissait Carlisle ou parce qu'il me trouvait réellement doué, mais il avait eu l'air emballé par moi et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais devant chez Alice, je n'eus même pas le temps de frapper qu'elle m'ouvrait déjà la porte.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

- Bien, il va m'appeler après le mariage. Il devait encore voir un candidat, mais logiquement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre.

- Sérieusement ?

- Je te répète ce qu'il m'a dit !

- C'est génial !

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi !

- Bien, et les résultats de ta prise de sang ?

- Ils sont arrivés hier, par la poste, mais je dois aller voir le médecin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que je comprends vraiment le chinois ?

- Le chinois ?

- Le jargon médical. Plein de choses et pleins de chiffres sont écrits, pour une littéraire, ce n'est vraiment pas le top.

- Mais j'imagine que tout va bien, sinon, ils t'auraient demandé de passer.

- Alice, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas bien.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu m'as fait assez peur, tu étais fatiguée et tout et tout.

- Mes vacances ont été tout sauf reposantes tu sais.

- Je ne veux même pas en savoir plus.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas malade, un manque de fer certainement.

- C'était écrit quoi à côté du fer.

- Je ne sais plus Alice, et puis, même s'il y avait un taux d'inscrit, ça t'aurait avancé à quoi, tu ne sais pas quel est le taux moyen dans le sang.

- Pas faux…. Donc, rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

- Ouep !

- Quand ?

- Lundi prochain.

- Si loin ?

- Oui, je sais, quelques jours avant le mariage en plus. Il va certainement me dire que je suis stressée, angoissée et tout le tralala.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

- Quand même un peu…. Et pourquoi c'est aussi loin pour avoir un rendez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être que tout le monde est malade. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Ou pas…. bref, nous avons quelque chose de bien plus amusant à faire, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je ne sais pas tu me proposes quoi ?

- Oh Bella, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

- Mais non, je plaisante, allez, fais moi voir la merveille !

- Elle me fit une petite grimace et m'emmena dans sa chambre pour que je puisse découvrir la robe qu'elle m'avait faite. Cette dernière était vraiment magnifique, je me demandais comment Alice avait fait pour cerner aussi bien mes envies. Elle qui voulait me faire un mariage de princesse, j'étais persuadée que j'allais avoir une robe meringue alors que non. C'était une robe blanche, évidemment, du style empire. Les bretelles et le décolleté étaient marqués par des petits cristaux qui se mariaient parfaitement avec le reste de la robe.

- Alice, elle est juste….. sublime.

- Oh, tu aurais sans doute eu mieux si tu avais demandé à une professionnelle, mais je ne suis tout de même pas peu fière de moi, mais si tu veux, on peut aller voir si on ne peut pas en trouver une autre chez….

- Non, non, je veux celle-là. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Je… oh merci ! dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Tu es sérieuse ? tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Quoi ? non, pas du tout, tu es folle, j'adore !

- Allez, enlèves tes vêtements et je vais t'aider à l'enfiler.

Je ne tergiversais pas plus longtemps et obéit à ma meilleure amie. J'étais pudique, mais c'était la première fois que je testais ma robe de mariée. Je savais qu'il était trop tard si je ne l'avais pas aimée, nous n'étions qu'a une semaine et demie du mariage et peu de femme faisaient les essayages aussi tard. Bien évidemment, j'avais déjà essayé des robes, mais jamais la Robe, Alice voulait que je ne vois la robe qu'une fois cette dernière terminée alors j'avais attendu. Attendu jusqu'à ce moment béni. La robe était en mousseline et en soie et quand je passais les mains dessus, je ne sentis rien d'autre que de la douceur. Ma meilleure amie avait vraiment fait du beau travail, du très beau travail. Lentement, elle fit glisser la robe le long de mon corps, elle était vraiment parfaite, à ma taille. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Je devais vraiment avoir un sourire niais, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

- Oh mon dieu ! tu es…. Merveilleuse.

- Vrai ?

- Oh oui ! regardes-toi ! dit-elle en dévoilant le miroir qu'elle avait caché par un drap.

Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Je n'étais pas coiffée, pas maquillée rien, mais je me trouvais belle, vraiment. La robe avait eu ce pouvoir. Jamais je ne m'étais trouvée aussi belle. Je tournais sur moi-même pour m'observer plus en détail et je ne pu qu'être une nouvelle fois pressée d'être à dans une semaine et demie. J'étais certaine que tout le monde allait aimer la robe.

- Merci Alice…. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- De rien, crois-moi, ça me fait autant plaisir à moi qu'à toi.

- Je suis certaine qu'Edward va adorer.

- Bella, mon frère pourrait te voir habillée d'un sac poubelle, il te trouverait merveilleuse, tu n'y peux rien, c'est de l'amour.

- Oui, mais je suis certaine qu'il va tout de même aimer.

- Certainement, mais je sais aussi que la presse de Seattle va adorer.

- Ils ne viendront pas à Forks Alice.

- Non, mais je suis certaine qu'on trouvera tout de même des photos de ta robe, attends, c'est le mariage d'Edward Cullen qui fait la une des journaux télévisées, après tout, il ne cesse de gagner des affaires.

- Moui…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras parfaite ma belle, j'y veillerais personnellement.

- Je ne me lève pas à cinq heures du matin pour mon mariage.

- Six heures ?

- Non.

- Sept ? dit-elle alors qu'une moue déformait son visage.

- Huit heures Alice, huit heures.

- Quoi, mais ça ne me laisse que trois heures !

- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, Angela, Rosalie, Esmé et ma mère seront là alors arrêtes.

- Oui mais.

- Je ne veux pas me lever et avoir des cernes.

- Ok, j'abandonne. De toute façon, tu seras tout de même merveilleuse.

- Merci Alice. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me regardais une dernière fois pour imprimer cette image. Cette robe devait allait faire un véritable succès. Je souris et commençais à retirer la robe, la journée de mon mariage allait être une journée de pur bonheur.

Le soir venu, je me rendais chez Emmett pour aller chercher ma petite princesse. Encore une fois, nous l'avions laissée chez son oncle et sa tante pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas alors que nous faisions les essayages. La dernière fois que nous l'avions emmené pour qu'elle essaie sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle s'était endormie sur l'une des chaises du magasin et j'avais un peu culpabilisé, mais Edward me rappelant la folie de sa sœur.

- Hey, comment tu vas ? me demanda Rosalie alors qu'Emmett prenait le bain des filles.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça va, un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé Carlie….

- Tu plaisantes ? ta fille est un ange, surtout en comparaison des miens.

- Tes filles sont adorables.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne vis pas tous les jours avec elles.

- Dieu m'en garde. Dis-je en souriant.

- Alors, Alice m'a dit que tu avais essayé ta robe.

- Oh oui, elle est sublime, tu la verrais.

- Je l'ai déjà vu, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé Alice tout faire elle-même.

- On ne sait jamais… Au fait, en parlant du mariage. J'y ai longuement réfléchis parce que ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère et voilà… je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin.

- Tu…. Moi ? me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui.

- Tu ne veux pas que ce soit Alice ou Angela ?

- Non. J'adore les deux, mais aucune d'entre elle n'a fait ce que tu as fait pour Edward et Carlie.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Rose, tu as convaincue Candice de ne pas avorter, si je vis ce que je vis aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que tu étais là.

- On protège la famille Bella, c'est comme ça.

- Oui, je sais, je l'ai compris, et je sais que s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, je pourrais demander l'aide de n'importe qui. Mais je sais aussi que tu es celle qui défendra avec le plus de hargne le bonheur que nous connaissons tous. Et je sais aussi que, même si Edward ne te le dis pas, il te considère comme sa sœur. Nous n'avons pas forcément les mêmes relations que celles que j'ai avec Alice, mais je vois en toi une sorte de grande sœur et je veux que tu comprennes la place que tu occupes dans ma vie. Je veux que tu sois le témoin de mon mariage.

- Merci. Dit-elle en me prenant dans les bras.

- De rien. dis-je en la serrant plus fort.

- Non, vraiment, tu ne sais pas tout le bien que tu as fait. quand Edward m'a annoncé qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, j'ai eu peur, vraiment. Je me suis dit que c'était encore l'une de ces filles qui n'en voulaient qu'à son physique ou son argent et puis tu es entrée dans la maternité et là, tu as démenti tout ce que je pensais. Déjà, il était évident que tu n'en voulais pas à son argent, vu la manière dont tu étais habillée.

- Hé ! dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Quoi ? c'est vrai. et puis, ensuite, j'ai vu les regards que tu lui portais, tu étais amoureuse de lui, c'était inévitable. J'ai aussi vite remarqué que tu étais quelqu'un d'altruiste, qui aimait sincèrement les gens et puis, tout naturellement, tu as trouvé ta place dans la famille. c'est un peu comme si on t'avait toujours attendu. Je suis fière de devenir ta belle sœur et je serais très honorée d'être le témoin à ton mariage.

- Merci Rose, sincèrement.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue pour lui montrer toute ma gratitude et elle m'étreignis rapidement une dernière fois avant qu'Emmett ne débarque et ne se moque de nous, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Nous étions à dix jours du mariage, le décompte final venait de se mettre en place et je ne ressentais rien, rien à part une immense joie.

*

***

*****

*******

* * *

*******

*****

***

*

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Flo1359 :** mes amis sont venus, mais ils n'ont travaillé que pendant leurs heures de concours, autrement, il est vrai que ça été un peu du grand n'importe quoi, surtout à quatre dans 40m² …. Mais c'était pas mal ^^ En ce qui concerne le cours d'anglais, j'ai appris qu'il allait être reporté à ce matin, mais je n'irais pas, il nous a déjà donné notre note pour l'année et comme je ne passe pas les rattrapages dans cette matière, et donc ce matin j'étais chez le médecin ;) tu as eu raison de te préparer pour Remember me lol et pour la bande annonce, je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui comme je n'avais plus le net à mon appartement… sniff ! Merci pour la review !

**Petitefilledusud **: contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, en ce qui concerne le point de vue poisson rouge, ce n'est pas sur mon profil car ce n'est pas une fanfiction, donc tu n'auras pas le loisir de la lire, désolée^^

**Mlle Cullen **: de rien pour le point de vue, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Gwen **: merci pour la review !

**Floraine :** merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs et pour répondre à tes espérances, je vais bien continuer la fiction, je ne compte pas l'abandonner en si bon chemin !

**Soraya **: non non, mon histoire n'est pas terminée, loin de là, une troisième partie pointe fortement le bout de son nez avec plein d'idées pour la remplir. En attendant, je me concentre sur le mariage. Merci pour ta review et bienvenue dans mon histoire ;)

**Memette **: merci pour la review, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise !


	50. LIVRE 3: chapitre 13

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, me revoici. J'étais perdue quelque part entre l'Australie et la Terre de feu, entre Cook et Magellan et j'ai donc décidé d'abandonner un instant mes révisions pour vous écrire un petit chapitre. Le voici donc, Edward en plein préparatif de mariage. Et la semaine prochaine, nous aurons sans doute droit au mariage, ou alors dans deux semaines, tout dépend de mon imagination, comme toujours ) (En fait, il faudrait plutôt compter sur dans deux semaines, parce que le week-end prochain, je dois vous écrire un gros chapitre…)_

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

* * *

Durant le week-end, j'avais eu la joie de passer un long moment avec Charlie. Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais pendant notre partie de pêche, il s'était un peu ouvert à moi. Il était étrange de voir mon beau père me révéler la plupart de ses blessures. Des blessures que même Bella ne savait pas. Ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Renée était partie. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que ça avait été vraiment dur pour lui et puis, j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place, il est vrai que si l'on était parti avec ma fille, je ne m'en serais jamais remis. En fait, Charlie était un homme blessé et je comprenais pourquoi il avait eu beaucoup de mal à voir partir sa fille. Cependant, il m'avait certifié qu'il était heureux de me voir avec sa fille, et heureux de nous voir planer de bonheur.

Cette idée de week-end avait été définitivement la bienvenue. Nous avions pu décompresser, beaucoup plus que lorsque nous étions partis en vacances étrangement. Je me sentais bien à Forks. Même si les habitants n'avaient pas tous étaient des plus accueillants, dans l'ensemble, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Nous avions eu la joie de rencontrer les parents d'Angela qui étaient très gentils. Très gentils mais aussi très conservateurs, j'avais remarqué au début de notre conversation avec le pasteur une sorte de lueur désapprobatrice lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que j'avais une fille, mais elle avait bien vite disparue. Angela lui avait probablement parlé de mon histoire ou alors, le charme de Carlie avait encore fait effet. Je n'en avais aucune idée, toujours est-il qu'il nous avait aidés à préparer la cérémonie avec le plus grand soin. Que ce soit les prières, les musiques ou les vœux, il nous avait orienté vers ce qui nous correspondait le mieux et j'étais vraiment heureux de me marier ici, dans la petite ville de Forks.

Je sais que ma sœur était folle à l'idée que je ne me marie pas à Seattle, mais je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais quelque chose de beaucoup plus traditionnel. Et la tradition était d'aller se marier dans la ville de la mariée, enfin, lorsque cela était possible. Et ici, c'était possible, nous n'étions qu'à deux heures de Seattle et il y avait assez d'hôtels pour les gens qui venaient de plus loin ou qui souhaitaient rester plus longtemps. Qui aurait pensé qu'une aussi petite ville puisse compter autant d'hôtels ? En ce qui concerne ma sœur, elle était aussi folle parce que je sais qu'elle avait entrevue ce que nous aurions pu faire à Seattle. Elle savait ce qu'il se serait passé si je m'étais marié là-bas. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas ce que les habitants cette ville avaient avec moi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'Amérique avait une sorte de fascination pour les avocats, sans doute parce que certains leur permettaient de gagner beaucoup d'argents parce qu'untel ou untel était tombé sur un café trop chaud. Mais je n'étais pas de cette sorte là, je ne défendais que ceux qui en avaient réellement besoin et pas les personnes qui voulaient s'enrichir sur le système. Je ne comprenais donc pas pourquoi Seattle commençait à avoir autant d'intérêt pour moi, au point de m'inviter dans les soirées branchées, les galas, les soirées guindées…. Les invitations n'avaient cessées de se multiplier alors que je n'y répondais jamais positivement.

Pourquoi aurais-je envie de dire oui alors que je passais déjà si peu de temps avec ma fille ? Les soirées étaient les seuls moments où je pouvais profiter d'elle avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Et je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas demander à Bella de m'accompagner. Je la connaissais, elle m'aurait gentiment envoyé sur les roses pour tout ce qui concerne les soirées branchées ou guindées. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer et le but de ces dernières était exactement ce qu'elle pouvait détester le plus. Et il était hors de question que je l'exhibe comme le faisait tous ces hommes avec leurs femmes plus jeunes qu'eux ou leurs conquêtes d'un soir. Je savais que j'avais une piètre opinion de ces personnes, mais j'en connaissais quelques unes et je savais ce qu'elle valait. Nous étions peut-être issus du même monde, mais nous n'avions pas reçu la même éducation. Pour cela, je pouvais remercier mes parents d'avoir été aussi sévère, sinon, nous n'aurions sans doute pas été aussi bien élevés. Pour en revenir aux soirées, il était évident, que ce soit pour Bella ou pour moi, que les seules soirées où nous pourrions un jour aller seraient les galas de charités, à commencer par ceux de l'hôpital. Cependant, il était trop tôt pour penser à sortir et à nous montrer. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je voulais attendre que Belle eut terminé ses études et qu'elle soit ma femme pour que nous puissions tous les deux nous montrer. Ce serait bientôt chose faite et je ne savais plus réellement si je voulais y aller. Enfin, le temps ne pressait pas et nous pourrions sans doute en parler bientôt.

Je pense que tout cela favorisait cet enthousiasme naissant autour de moi. Je ne sortais pas, je ne me montrais pas, et très peu à la télé, je préférais largement faire Tom. Alice m'avait expliquer avec beaucoup de sérieux que cela créait une sorte de mystère autour de moi et ne faisait qu'accroître l'intérêt et après de longues minutes de réflexions je fus obligé de me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison. C'est pour cela que j'étais content que mon mariage se passe ici. Qui viendrait ici pour voir à quoi pouvait ressembler mon mariage. Aucune personne saine d'esprit si on en jugeait par ce que Charlie ou Emmett voulait leur faire s'ils pointaient le bout de leur nez. Il était étrange de voir à quel point mon beau-père pouvait ressembler à mon frère, ou l'inverse, pour ce qui est de la protection des personnes qu'ils aimaient.

La semaine suivant notre week-end chez Charlie, nous avions pu régler tous les derniers détails pour le mariage si bien qu'en ce lundi, tout était terminé. Je savais que ma belle avait découvert sa robe terminée mercredi dernier, mais je savais aussi qu'elle devait faire quelques rectifications dessus aujourd'hui. Idée de ma sœur bien évidemment, elle voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait, quitte à nous faire essayer tous nos vêtements trois fois. Quoique, en ce qui me concernait, j'avais bien plus de chance.

Lundi matin, en arrivant au bureau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire totalement idiot. Certes, j'avais quitté ma petite famille pour aller travailler, mais savoir ce qui allait se passer ce week-end me rendait totalement euphorique, si bien que je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon travail. Samedi à cette heure-là, nous serions à Forks entrain de nous préparer pour notre mariage. Je n'aurais sans doute pas vu Bella depuis la veille et elle me manquerait plus que tout, mais je serais sur mon petit nuage, avec sans doute une dose d'angoisse en plus. Sans le faire exprès, je rentrais dans Peter, un collègue de travail un peu plus jeune que moi, d'un an ou deux environ.

- Hey Edward, reviens avec nous. me dit-il avec une moue taquine.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Je l'avais bien remarqué, mais on peut le comprendre. Alors, bientôt le grand jour ?

- Enfin. Répondis-je avec un sourire rêveur.

- Samedi, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, à 11h à l'Eglise de Forks.

- Il faut vraiment que je pense à chercher un plan. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Fais-le, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes.

- Je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde. L'un des hommes les plus en vue de la ville se marie, ce qui me permettra de gagner un place.

- Heureux que ça te serve à quelque chose. dis-je en lui souriant.

- Mais si je reste ici à ne rien faire, je ne risque pas de gagner une place. Travaille bien. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Voilà sans doute les seuls amis que j'avais invités, mes collègues de travail. Il était déroutant de voir que Candice avait encore de l'influence dans ma vie au point que je ne parle toujours plus à mes anciens amis du lycée et du début de mes études. J'aurais sans doute du tenter de les retrouver pour les inviter à mon mariage, mais j'avais eu peur qu'ils me rejettent. Et surtout, j'étais devenu un autre homme et les amis que j'avais me suffisaient. De plus, avec la présence de Bella, j'étais devenu plus ouvert et j'avais pu nouer quelques amitiés sur mon lieu de travail.

Comme je le pensais, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, heureusement pour moi, Tom ne m'en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Il m'avait même proposé de prendre une nouvelle semaine de vacances, mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Je savais que Bella allait essayer sa robe et je ne pouvais pas rester à l'appartement à tourner en rond. Depuis quelques jours, j'essayais vainement de penser à quoi elle allait ressembler, mais je n'avais aucune image qui me venait à l'esprit. La seule chose que je savais, c'est qu'elle serait la plus belle mariée que Forks eut connu. D'ailleurs, elle serait la plus belle mariée de la terre, mais ça, ce n'était que mon simple avis et je savais que je n'étais pas objectif en pensant cela. J'étais soulagé quand je pensais que nous avions terminé tous les préparatifs, Alice ne m'avait demandé qu'une heure de mon vendredi pour faire les dernières retouches pour mon costume. J'étais aussi sensé passer au magasin pour aller prendre les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, voir ma fille enfiler cette robe et il était hors de question que je n'assiste pas aux essayages. Alice avait bien essayé de me faire croire que je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi ressemblerait ma fille, mais j'étais certain de ne jamais avoir entendu cette règle et j'avais donc décidé d'être présent le soir même pour voir ma princesse dans sa robe de princesse.

J'eus la chance dans l'après-midi de n'avoir qu'un seul rendez-vous et que ce dernier soit Dan, pour son divorce. Quand il entra dans mon bureau, il était bien loin d'avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui divorçait. Il était souriant, presqu'autant que moi.

- Tu sembles bien souriant dis donc.

- Mon ami se marie. Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Dan…. Tu sais que tu es là pour ton divorce ?

- Oui.

- Et toi, tu es heureux parce que je me marie.

- Divorcer n'est qu'une procédure administrative, pour ma part, mon mariage est déjà bien loin. Et je n'ai qu'une hâte, enfiler mon costume et filer droit sur Forks. D'ailleurs, Forks….

- Arrêtes, on dirait ma sœur là.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ta sœur. Quelle idée d'aller faire son mariage là-bas.

Je secouais la tête, totalement dépité. Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'avais pu entendre cette litanie depuis un mois, mais ça me faisait toujours autant sourire. Les gens ne comprenaient pas, mais dans le cas présent, je savais que Dan me charriait plus qu'autre chose. Pendant environ deux heures, nous réglions les détails pour la séance qui aurait lieu après mon retour de voyage de noces. Nous avions tenté de faire le plus vite possible, mais j'avais l'impression que Lauren faisait traîner les choses, comme si elle attendait que Dan faute alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne commettrait rien qui pourrait le compromettre, surtout qu'il souhaitait avoir la garde de sa fille.

A 18h, je pus enfin sortir du bureau après avoir réglé tout un tas de détail, et passer prendre les robes au magasin. Alors que je me rendais sur les lieux, j'en profitais pour passer un coup de téléphone à l'agence de voyage afin de vérifier qu'ils m'avaient bien réservé mon voyage. Il aurait été totalement inconvenant de ne pas avoir de voyage de noce. Je l'avais réservé le jour même où nous avions posé la date du mariage et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Bella ne s'était même pas posé la question durant les premières semaines. Ce n'est que vendredi dernier qu'elle m'avait regardé en catastrophe en me disant que nous n'avions pas décidé du lieu de notre voyage. Je l'avais bien vite rassurée en lui disant que je m'étais chargé de tout. Cependant, je refusais de lui dire où je l'emmenais, préférant garder la surprise le plus longtemps possible. En arrivant devant le magasin où acheter les robes, je me rendis compte, en voyant le nom d'une marque célèbre dont le nom m'échappait, qu'encore une fois, Alice n'avait pas fait dans la demie mesure. Cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour mon mariage et ma sœur savait exactement où le trouver. En m'approchant de ce que j'appellerais l'accueil, je ne pus que constater le sourire idiot de la vendeuse, mais je n'y fis pas attention, toujours bien trop attaché à mon petit nuage.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum… oui, je viens chercher une commande…. Mais je ne sais pas à quel nom elle est. Essayez Cullen.

- Cullen… oh oui, attendez ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Bonjour, je suis Mme Warka, directrice du magasin, je me suis occupé personnellement de la commande, vous êtes ?

- M. Cullen.

- Oh, le marié ? me demanda-t-elle.

- En effet.

- Votre sœur ne tarie pas d'éloges sur vous et votre future épouse.

- Ma sœur exagère toujours. Répondis-je un peu gêné.

- Je ne pense pas, en tout cas, pas d'après ce qu'on peut entendre sur vous. Mais bon, je ne prête jamais réellement attention aux rumeurs. Enfin… les robes sont logiquement à la bonne taille, mais votre sœur va sans doute vouloir faire quelques retouches elle-même non ?

- Il semblerait que vous ne connaissiez que trop bien ma sœur.

- Cela fait pas mal de temps que nous l'avons comme cliente. J'espère que ces robes vous plairont M. Cullen.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

- Merci beaucoup.

Ça avait été un peu plus long que je ne le pensais, mais cela laisserait sans doute le temps à Alice et Bella de terminer avec les essayages de la robe, ou alors avaient-elles terminés plus tôt ? Je ne savais pas comment elles allaient organiser leur temps, mais il était hors de question que je rentre plus tard, mes femmes me manquaient déjà beaucoup trop. Je regard ais ma montre, il était déjà 19h, j'accélérais donc le pas et me retrouvais enfin devant chez moi. « Je suis rentré. » Criais-je pour signaler ma présence afin de ne pas créer une troisième guerre mondiale en voyant la robe sans réellement l'avoir souhaité. J'entrais dans le salon à tâtons et déposais les robes sur le canapé en voyant ma fille me courir dessus. Je l'attrapais en plein vol pour la couvrir de baiser.

- Tu m'as manqué papa ! dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Toi aussi ma princesse, beaucoup trop. Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai joué avec Lily et Emma, et puis tu sais quoi, j'ai donné le biberon à Matéo ! tatie Rose elle m'a même dit que je l'avais bien fait et que je ferais une super cousine.

- Je n'en doute pas mon ange. maman est où ?

- Dans la cuisine. Dit-elle en retournant par terre et en me prenant la main pour m'emmener vers sa mère qui était en pleine discussion avec Alice et Jasper alors que Lily, Emma et Laura dessinaient.

- Bonjour tout le monde. dis-je en faisant la bise aux filles et en serrant la main de Jasper.

- Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais, les robes ? dit-elle en se dirigeant dans le salon.

- Bonjour mon amour. Dis-je en en ne prêtant aucune attention à l'excitation de ma sœur et en enlaçant ma fiancée.

- Bonjour toi. Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser avidement.

- Hum, j'aime ce genre d'accueil.

- Isabella, Carlie, Emma, Lily, Laura ! cria ma sœur de l'autre pièce.

- On arrive ! dit Bella en prenant Carlie dans les bras alors que les filles se levaient pour les rejoindre.

Les essayages des robes de demoiselles d'honneur allaient donc pouvoir commencer. J'avais été surpris lorsque Bella avait décidé de demander à Laura d'en faire partie, mais la petite vivait une période difficile avec le divorce de ses parents qu'elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir. De plus, Laura passait tellement de temps avec Carlie que c'était comme si elle faisait partie de la famille et je n'y avais vu aucun inconvénient.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. Dis-je à Jasper en parlant d'Alice.

- On s'y fait. Et c'est sa manière d'être heureuse.

- Manière très autoritaire.

- C'est ta sœur, elle a toujours été comme ça, on ne va pas la changer.

- Malheureusement ! Dis-je d'un air faussement dépité.

- Tu es méchant ! me dit-il en riant.

- Non, pas du tout. Par contre, je suis en dessous de tout.

- Pour ?

- J'ai totalement oublié de te demander quelque chose. c'était tellement évident que ça m'est totalement sorti de l'esprit.

- Qui est ?

- Tu voudrais être mon témoin ?

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, si je te le demande…

- Je pensais que tu allais prendre ton frère.

- Non, tu es mon meilleur ami, je veux que ce soit mon meilleur ami, alors ?

- Je vais devoir faire un discours ?

- Je crois oui….

- Alors je ne sais pas…..

- Jazz…. Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Evidemment, comme si tu avais besoin de douter.

- Bien, dans ce cas là, ne sois pas en retard !

- Crois-moi, j'ai plus peur de ta sœur que de toi pour le coup.

J'éclatais de rire avant de rejoindre le salon où toutes les petites étaient dans leurs robes de princesses. Ma sœur avait vraiment fait un travail remarquable, et ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. Les voir comme ça, dans ces robes de princesses blanches avec de toutes petites fleurs rouge bordeaux…. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter mon empressement face au mariage. Je souris en remarquant deux dernières housses qui devaient sans doute comporter les robes d'Alice et Angela. Bella m'avait expliqué qu'Alice avait tenue à ce que les demoiselles d'honneur adultes aient les mêmes robes que les enfants en un peu plus mature… c'était tout Alice, le souci du détail jusqu'au bout.

Je m'assis dans le canapé, ma belle sur les genoux pour observer ce qui se passait devant moi. Les petites étaient étrangement calmes et écoutaient avec attention les conseils que leur prodiguait Alice, prenant leur rôle très au sérieux. Alice avait sans doute raison, ce serait le mariage du siècle, et j'étais heureux que ce soit le mien. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde était parti et qu'il en restait plus que ma fiancée et moi-même Bella, qui ne perdait pas son sourire, avait tenu à ce que je reste dans le salon alors qu'elle allait cherchait quelque chose dans la chambre. Et, en tant qu'homme bien élevé, j'avais suivi les indications de ma belle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en la voyant revenir avec un paquet cadeau d'une taille assez imposante.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ouvre. Me dit-elle en sautillant.

- Mais, je n'ai pas de cadeau moi.

- Crois-moi, ça ne servira ni à toi, ni à moi.

- Oh….

-Intrigué, j'ouvris le paquet et restait un moment surpris face à ce qu'il se trouvait dedans.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ilonka :** Il doit rester trois ou quatre chapitres ou un peu plus, je ne sais pas vraiment puisque je vais là où mon imagination me porte ) merci pour la review

**Nana :** merci pour la review !

**Mlle Cullen :** merci pour la review, et je te rassure, une suite est belle et bien prévue !

**Flo1359 :** merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ) Et en ce qui concerne Remember me, je crois que tout le monde a compris la même chose au même moment ! quand j'y étais, et que la salle à vu la date sur le tableau, il y a eu des exclamations que je qualifierais d'horrifiées, en y repensant, ça me fait sourire, mais sur le coup…. Bref, un beau film dramatique quoi lol. Et en ce qui concerne la petite, je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle jouait aussi dans Nurse Jackie avec Peter Facinelli ( ou alors, c'est pas elle, mais elle lui ressemble très fortement !)

**Petitefilledusud :** merci pour la review, et tu auras les réponses de la prise de sang la semaine prochaine, parce que maintenant, révisions, révisions )

**Gwen :** Et oui, Rose était la petite surprise ) j'avoue que j'ai hésité aussi, mais bon, il fallait bien que je choisisse l'un des personnages ! En ce qui concerne le mariage, il est pour bientôt et je crois qu'il se fera sur plusieurs chapitres

**Soraya **: et encore un peu de suspense étant donné que je n'ai toujours pas donné de réponse…. mais merci pour ta review !

***Morgane* : **Merci pour la review. en effet Paris n'est pas la ville la plus saine de France en ce qui concerne la pollution, mais bon, elle vaut quand même le détour ) je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite )

**Floraine :** merci merci ^^


	51. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 14

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, finalement, vous n'aurez pas à attendre jusqu'au week-end prochain pour avoir la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose : « qu'y a-t-il dans ce paquet ? ». Je me suis dit que j'allais écrire ce chapitre le plus vite possible, il m'a quand même fallu deux jours, entre un ébouillantage (on ne se moque pas) des révisions qui semblent avancer à reculons et les repas avec des amis, je ne vois plus le jour moi. Mais j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce chapitre. Il ne rend pas exactement ce que je voulais en faire, mais bon, je suis tout de même assez fière du résultat. En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un point de vue d'Edward et de plus, j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour vous écrire des chapitres étant donné que je serais en presque vacances (si on ne compte pas les rattrapages) en attendant, cap sur les partiels (pour moi) et _

**Bonne lecture**_ (pour vous)_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 14_**

* * *

Depuis mercredi, il s'était passé tant de choses. Alice m'avait menti, elle m'avait fait croire que tout était terminé, mais nous avions encore eu beaucoup de choses à faire. En fait, il y avait toujours plein de détails de dernière minute à faire et j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'Alice se soit chargée de tout. Je lui avais conseillais de se lancer dans l'organisation de mariage parce qu'elle avait vraiment un don et j'étais persuadée que tout se passerait très bien et que j'aurais finalement le mariage du siècle qu'elle voulait pour moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment si Edward l'avait remarqué mais plus le temps passait, plus on le voyait à la télévision. Je ne pense pas que ça lui faisait spécialement plaisir, mais je savais qu'il était heureux que tout marche bien pour lui. Et il avait raison, il avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour sa carrière et qu'elle connaisse autant de réussite c'était simplement un juste retour des choses. Je savais que j'avais de la chance d'avoir rencontré Edward, il avait une vie stable et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Comme chaque dimanche, nous étions allés chez mes futurs beaux parents et comme chaque dimanche, nous avions passé une très bonne journée. Quoique cette fois-ci, l'ambiance était quelque peu différente. Il y régnait une atmosphère de félicité. Comme si quoique nous disions, ça allait faire éclater de rire une personne de l'assemblée ou la combler de bonheur. Je ne savais pas si c'était le mariage, mais une chose était certaine, nous étions tous très heureux. Comme à son habitude, Esmé nous avait accueillis sur le perron de sa maison et comme d'habitude, elle nous avait enlacés. Toutefois, aujourd'hui elle l'avait fait avec une tendresse infinie et avait fait traîner les choses, me gardant environ cinq minutes dans ses bras, si bien qu'Edward était déjà rentré.

- Merci. M'avait-elle soufflé.

- De rien…. mais de quoi ? lui avais-je demandé surprise.

- De rendre mon fils heureux. Je n'en reviens pas, il va se marier. Me dit-elle en retrouvant son petit ton enthousiaste.

- Esmé, il est inutile de me remercier pour cela, je suis aussi heureuse que lui de me marier.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'avais peur que mon fils refuse de faire sa vie avec une femme après…. Candice, et puis, tu es arrivée. C'était aussi simple que ça, il n'attendait que toi.

- Et je n'attendais que lui. dis-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer.

- Je le sais aussi, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Je suis heureuse Bella, heureuse de savoir que dans une semaine, tu feras officiellement parti de la famille.

- Moi aussi, et je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Maman, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles avec ma fiancée, mais laisse là tranquille. Dit Edward dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Edward, ne sois pas si possessif. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'y peux rien. ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas vivre une seule minute sans qu'elle ne me manque. Dit-il en souriant.

- Tout cela est très mignon, mais maman, j'ai besoin de toi pour ta robe. Dit Alice qui visiblement était déjà arrivée.

- Tu devrais avoir honte ! lui avais-je répondu.

- Pour ?

- Torturer ta mère un dimanche.

- Sache mademoiselle qu'il n'y a que toi qui considère cela comme une torture !

- Hé ! Je ne me suis pas plaint mercredi !

- Heureusement. On ne se plaint pas quand on essaye sa robe de mariée.

- Autant pour moi.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, rentrons. Avait conclu Edward.

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire amusé, digne de lui. Mais je savais qu'au fond, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : voir la robe. Et je le comprenais, j'avais aussi essayé de questionner Alice sur le costume qu'il allait porter, mais elle m'avait toujours envoyé sur les roses, prétextant que c'était une surprise et que la mariée ne devait jamais voir le costume de son futur époux avant le jour J. je n'étais pas certaine que ceci était la règle exacte, mais au fil des semaines, j'avais appris à ne plus contrarier Alice et même à apprécier tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour mon mariage. J'avais été dure avec elle, critiquant sans cesse son enthousiasme débordant, mais sans elle, je n'aurais jamais réussi à préparer mon mariage en aussi peu de temps. Elle s'était débrouillée pour nous trouver une salle, un traiteur qui accepterait de livrer jusque Forks, un fleuriste, une styliste d'une maison de couture pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. En bref, j'étais certaine que mon mariage serait un événement quasi-historique à Forks et tout cela uniquement grâce à Alice. Je n'avais fait que donner mon avis sur les choses, pour être certaine d'avoir exactement ce que je souhaitais, le tout validé ou non par Edward. En effet, ce dernier ne voulait pas être laissé de côté et je le comprenais c'était aussi son mariage et il avait le droit de donner son avis. Après tout, les hommes comme les femmes ne se mariaient qu'une seule fois. J'avais été surprise de remarquer que nous avions quasiment les mêmes volontés, du choix de la chanson d'ouverture aux caractères pour les menus.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il fallait autant de choses pour organiser un mariage et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions fait cela dans un restaurant de seconde zone. Mais il en avait été bien évidemment hors de question, pas seulement à cause d'Alice, mais aussi de Rosalie, Esmé, Angela ou encore ma mère. D'ailleurs, je savais de sources sures que cette dernière passait beaucoup de temps avec ma belle famille au téléphone afin d'organiser la cérémonie et de se tenir au courant des avancées des préparatifs. J'étais aussi persuadée qu'Alice lui avait trouvé sa robe et avait demandé à je ne sais quelle maison de couture de faire les retouche afin qu'elle soit parfaite. A y réfléchir, ce mariage serait sans aucun doute le plus cher que Forks eut connu. J'avais vainement tenté de calmer les ardeurs, essayant de choisir des choses pas trop chères, mais avec Alice et Edward contre moi, j'avais perdu. En effet, ces derniers avaient caché la majeure partie des prix quelque soit la chose que nous choisissions et je ne savais donc pas le montant de la cérémonie. Il en allait évidement de même pour la robe qu'Alice avait tout d'abord acheté dans un grand magasin, modèle sans doute déjà unique, pour la modifié à son goût et au mien. Mais finalement, je ne lui en voulais pas, j'allais avoir le mariage dont rêvait toutes les petites filles et surtout, le marié qui faisait fantasmer tout Seattle, ou au moins une grande majorité.

Je souris devant l'absurdité de mes pensées et me décidait à me lever. En effet, en ce lundi matin, j'avais un tas de choses à faire. Le mariage était dans cinq jours et ma couturière préférée avait décidé de finir ma robe aujourd'hui, cette dernière trouvant que je commençais à prendre un peu de poids. J'avais même failli être privée de dessert chez mes beaux parents, ce qui aurait sans doute réjoui Emmett, mais qu'avaient totalement interdit Esmé et Carlisle. Avant cela, je devais déposer ma fille chez Rosalie afin qu'elle ne voit pas la robe que j'allais porter. Ma robe de mariée était sans doute le secret le mieux garder des Etats-Unis à l'instant même où je parlais. Elle ne serait dévoilée que le jour du mariage, au moment où je la revêtirais. En me retournant dans le lit, je du me faire à la désagréable réalité de l'absence de mon fiancé. Ce dernier était bien évidemment parti travaillé et j'allais encore devoir passer une journée sans lui. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'évoluer sans lui, surtout en sachant que nous serions séparés dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, chose totalement inhumaine. Enfin, en me levant, j'eus une nouvelle fois la joie de trouver un mot de sa part, ce qui me mit du baume au cœur.

_« __Mon amour,_

_Encore une journée que je vais devoir passer loin de toi, une journée de solitude et de torture. Mais l'idée de te retrouver ce soir me donne la force de me lever de ce lit, de quitter la chambre, de te laisser dormir et d'aller travailler. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais un peu de temps pour te téléphoner, mais j'en doute. Je vais essayer de boucler mes dossier le plus rapidement possible afin de tout terminer mercredi et de me consacrer à partir de là qu'au mariage et uniquement au mariage. _

_Le compte à rebours a commencé. _

_Dans cinq jours, tu seras Mme Isabella Marie Cullen. J'en tremble d'impatience et me le répète inlassablement tellement ces noms semblent faits pour être ensemble. Dans cinq jours, nous serons en compagnie des gens que nous chérissons pour faire la chose la plus solennelle qui existe au monde. Mais surtout, dans cinq jours, tout le stress des préparations sera évaporé, ma sœur ne passera plus 12h par jours à l'appartement ou à t'enlever pour t'emmener loin de moi. Dans cinq jours, je pourrais profiter de toi et uniquement de toi. _

_Il est l'heure, il faut que je parte. Embrasse notre fille de ma part, dis-lui à quel point je l'aime et à quel point elle va encore me manquer aujourd'hui. Je te laisse ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ma fille et mon cœur, veille bien sur eux._

_J-5 !_

_Je t'aime._

_E. »_

Contrairement à d'habitude, il avait pris la peine de m'écrire quelque chose de plus long et de plus construit qui laissait transparaître son excitation face au mariage. Car il avait beau jouer les désabusés face à Alice, je savais qu'il attendait ce jour avec autant d'impatience que moi.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais chez ma future belle-sœur qui respirait elle aussi l'excitation face au mariage, mais aussi l'angoisse.

- Bella, je dois vraiment reprendre la robe.

- Alice….

- Mais tu as pris un peu de ventre.

- Tu sais que je ne vais pas prendre trente kilos d'ici samedi, c'est totalement impossible.

- Je sais, mais essayes de faire attention à ton alimentation et fais un peu de sport.

- Pour faire du sport, il faudrait que tu me laisses un peu tranquille.

- Quoi ? mon frère ne te donne pas l'occasion de te dépenser ? me dit-elle avec un sourire à la Emmett.

- Pour qu'il puisse m'en donner l'occasion, il faudrait que je le vois tu sais. Mais étant donné que je passe toutes mes journées avec toi.

- Faux, vendredi, tu n'étais pas avec moi.

- Bien sûr que non étant donné que tu étais avec Edward et que tu refuse catégoriquement que je vois son costume.

- Nous ne reviendrons pas là-dessus, c'est une surprise.

- C'est totalement idiot si tu veux mon avis. Mais je n'a qu'une hâte.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle d'être aux préparatifs de ton mariage, lorsque je t'empêcherais de voir les costumes et les robes de tout le monde !

- Tu n'auras pas l'audace de faire cela tout de même.

- Mais tu comprends Alice, c'est la tradition, et ça porte malheur d'aller à son encontre, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton mariage débute sur de mauvaises bases ? dis-je avec un sourire en reprenant mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'avait dit deux semaines auparavant.

- Bella ! c'est totalement déloyal !

- Non, ce qui est déloyal, c'est que je ne sache même pas comment mes parents seront vêtus.

- Ce sera une surprise pour le jour J.

- Alice, le jour du mariage, je suis certaine que je ne pourrais même pas profiter de la toilette des invités tant je serais angoissée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais angoissée.

- Je me marie Alice, ça me semble une raison suffisante non ? dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Non. On a le droit d'être angoissée quand il ne reste qu'une seule robe chez Versace et qu'il y a déjà une personne devant soit, mais pas pour un mariage où on sait que tout est près et que le marié dira forcément oui.

- Evidemment…. Merci pour la comparaison.

J'étais totalement dépitée face à sa répartie, mais Alice serait toujours Alice et il m'était impossible de l'imaginer autrement. C'était ce qui faisait son charme. Elle en avait eu pour plus d'une heure, à tel point que je n'eus même pas le temps d'aller manger avant d'aller chez le médecin. J'espérais que cela ne me jouerait pas de tour car Carlisle avait été clair, il fallait que je me nourrisse correctement car j'étais soumise à beaucoup trop de pression ces derniers temps. C'était le bon point d'avoir un médecin dans la famille, il était toujours de bon conseil et m'avait récemment appris la meilleure manière afin de gérer mon stress et de ne pas exploser à tout bout de champ. Enfin, je n'avais vraiment pas eu le temps, étant déjà en retard pour mon rendez-vous et devant récupérer tout le monde à 16h chez Rosalie.

A 17h, j'étais enfin rentrée chez moi, mais ma journée n'était pas encore terminée. Je devais encore garder les enfants de Rose en plus de Laura et Carlie pendant qu'Alice s'occupait de la tenue de Rosalie. Heureusement pour moi, Jasper avait décidé de me venir en aide et s'était joint à la fourmilière qu'était mon appartement pour s'occuper des filles. En ce moment, ils étaient tous les cinq dans la cuisine entrain de faire je ne sais quel gâteau alors que Rosalie et Alice étaient dans le bureau, nous empêchant de voir la robe de cette dernière et pour ma part, j'étais dans ma chambre. Jasper avait remarqué mon besoin de m'isoler et m'avait quasiment mise à la porte de ma propre cuisine. Mais j'en étais heureuse car j'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule pour comprendre ce qui était entrain de m'arriver. Je n'avais pas eu une seule seconde à moi depuis le début de la matinée, ni depuis l'annonce que m'avait faite le médecin. Je n'étais pas malade, non. Loin de là même. Il m'avait annoncé ce que je n'osais espérer. Un petit être grandissait en moi. C'était la nouvelle la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre depuis un long moment. Lorsque le médecin me l'avait annoncé, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de fondre en larmes, j'allais être maman. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de profiter de cette maternité qui s'annonçait et je ne voulais pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Je voulais être avec Edward pour sauter de joie et sans doute par superstition, je voulais qu'il soit le premier au courant.

Je n'avais pas réfléchit longuement à la manière de lui annoncer, elle s'était imposée à moi lorsque le médecin m'avait proposé d'imprimer la photo de mon enfant. Une photo que j'avais bien vite mis dans mon sac avant de me constituer un masque pour cacher ma joie. Il était hors de question qu'Alice ne se doute de quelque chose et qu'elle l'apprenne avant Edward. Il devait être le premier au courant. Ensuite, j'annoncerais la bonne nouvelle à notre fille et viendrait le temps de notre famille. Dans ma tête un schéma précis s'était mis en place et je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : le mettre à exécution. Assise dans notre grand lit, je mettais la dernière touche au cadeau que j'allais offrir à mon fiancé, tout en ne parvenant pas à réprimer les larmes de bonheur qui coulait le long de mes joues. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle future mère, je me mis debout, face à un miroir et relevais le t-shirt que je portais afin d'observer le petit renflement déjà présent sur mon ventre. A l'intérieur de mon corps, un petit être commençait à se développer. C'était juste magique et j'étais pressée d'annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle à Edward.

Malheureusement pour moi, les éléments semblaient s'être mis contre moi. En effet, alors que Rosalie nous avait rapidement quitté pour aller récupérer son fils, Alice avait tenu à ce que les filles restent avec nous et essayent aujourd'hui leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur. La seule compensation à l'attente qu'Alice me faisait endurer était sans doute la joie de voir ma fille dans sa petite robe de princesse. Et lorsque mon fiancé franchit le seuil de la cuisine, je ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir. Il me manquait terriblement et les journées me paraissaient bien longues sans lui. De plus, en sa présence, je n'avais pas besoin de mon masque et je pouvais me montrer heureuse, vraiment heureuse, sans que personne ne se pose de question. Mettant sans doute mon bonheur sur le fait de retrouver mon futur époux.

Ce n'est que sur les coups de 22h que je pu enfin me retrouver seule avec lui. Je lui avais demandé de rester un moment dans le salon, juste le temps que je prenne le cadeau. Mais ce fut un peu plus long. En effet, je fus soudainement prise de doutes. Et si, finalement, il préférait attendre avant d'avoir un enfant, s'il n'était pas prêt… tout un tas de question du même genre que même ma raison ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Toutefois, je n'avais plus le choix, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose et je devais lui annoncer ce soir, quelle que soit sa réaction. J'étais donc revenue dans le salon, soufflant de manière exagérée pour me donner du courage et lui avais tendu la boîte sous son regard étonné.

- Crois-moi, ça ne servira ni à toi, ni à moi. Lui dis-je en ne pouvant réprimer un petit sourire.

- Oh….

Il avait soufflé en entendant cela puis avait déballé le paquet comme un enfant le jour de Noël. L'angoisse monta d'un cran lorsque je le vis sans aucune réaction, puis, petit à petit, il commençait à sortir les objets que j'avais achetés l'après-midi même dans un magasin de puériculture. Des petites choses simples mais tellement craquantes. Une tétine, un biberon, des chaussons, un bavoir…. Toutes ces choses face auxquelles j'avais totalement craqué.

- Je…. tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prématuré ? me demanda-t-il perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais lui dire en faisant cela.

- Tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant le dernier cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une lettre ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'enveloppe alors que j'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ouvres, tu verras bien.

Dans un silence presque religieux, il décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir la photo prise cette après-midi chez le médecin.

- Laisses-moi te présenter ton bébé. Dis-je sans pouvoir laisser échapper un sanglot de bonheur.

- Mon….mon….. tu veux dire que ? demanda-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts la petite forme prise en photo.

- Oui.

- Mon bébé. Oh mon dieu ! Bella, c'est… formidable ! dit-il en nous levant, et me faisant tournoyer dans notre salon.

- Je sais. Dis-je alors que les larmes de joie et de soulagement coulaient.

- On va avoir un bébé. Tu vas être maman. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

- Et toi papa.

- Et moi papa. Bonjour toi. _Dit-il en soulevant mon t-shirt pour parler au bébé_. Tu vas voir, tu vas être bien avec nous. oh Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Dit-il en ramenant son visage vers moi.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je alors qu'il essuyait les larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues.

- Je n'en reviens pas… c'est juste… le meilleur cadeau de mariage que tu pouvais me faire. Me dit-il en me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux dans le canapé.

- C'est un cadeau que tu me fais aussi. Lui répondis-je en me blottissant contre son torse.

- Quand l'as-tu su ?

- Cette après-midi.

- Tu es allée chez le médecin ? pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il d'un coup inquiet.

- Pour ça. Alice a tenu à ce que je fasse un prise de sang parce qu'elle me trouvait trop fatiguée, et dès que j'ai reçu les résultats, je suis allée voir le médecin, comme si je comprenais quelque chose à leur jargon médical. Et c'est là qu'il me l'a annoncé.

- Les autres sont au courant ?

- Tu plaisantes, je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant ! répondis-je offusquée.

- Je te reconnais bien là mon amour. _Dit-il en observant longuement la photo_. Tu es enceinte de combien ?

- Un mois et demi.

- Déjà ? mais…. Le test que tu as fait ?

- Un faux négatif. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

- On aurait du en faire plusieurs. Mais attends, un mois et demi, ça fait début juillet ? tu prenais encore la pilule.

- Si, mais tout le monde sait qu'elle n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent et de plus, il semblerait que les médicaments que j'ai pris fin juin pour ma bronchite ait diminué les effets de la pilule.

- Alors béni soit ta bronchite. Parce qu'en avril prochain, nous serons quatre. Dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Il va falloir que l'on accélère les recherches pour la nouvelle maison alors.

- Oui. Mais pour le moment, toi et moi, on va savourer cela tous les deux. Demain matin, nous annoncerons la bonne nouvelle à notre fille et ensuite, nous profiterons comme il se doit de notre mariage. Je peux vous assurer future Mme Cullen que vous aller être la mariée la plus chouchoutée et la plus aimée que cette planète ait porté.

- Redis-le encore.

- Future madame Cullen. Répéta-t-il lentement à mon oreille.

- Ça sonne définitivement trop bien.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais à présent allons nous coucher, une longue journée nous attend encore demain.

J'aurais aimé fêter cette nouvelle d'une autre manière en sa compagnie, comme faire l'amour avec lui, mais je n'étais vraiment pas en état, et je pense qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Cependant, allongés dans notre lit, nous savourions le bonheur de savoir que nous allions être de nouveau parents. Il caressait tendrement la peau de mon ventre, y déposant de temps en temps quelques baisers. Je m'endormis assez rapidement, bercée par ses « nous allons avoir un bébé » emplis de tendresse, qui rendait la nouvelle encore plus réelle.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ilonka :** merci pour la review !

**Flo1359** : merci pour la review, en ce qui concerne le cadeau, tu as découverts ce que c'était dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça t'a plu ). Pour Nurse Jackie, je ne la regarde pas sur Canal mais en streaming…. Je sais, je devrais avoir honte, mais je n'ai pas canal non plus. Et si on s'en était pris comme ça à ma sœur, je pense que j'aurais pu être un peu plus violente. J'ai été élevée comme ça, on ne touche pas à la famille chez moi… ). Sinon, mes révisions se passent, on ne peut pas vraiment dire bien puisque ça reste des révisions lol. En ce qui concerne l'Australie, j'avoue que c'est un pays qui me tente aussi ) (Mais bon, là, j'ai juste étudié sa découverte et ses indiens qui sont sensés manger les navigateurs, et après, on dit que c'est moi qui ait une imagination débordante !). Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une émission spéciale Twilight 3, ni d'ailleurs que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Rober, je suis vraiment un cas désespéré moi… sinon, pour Breaking Down, je serais plutôt pour deux films, vu la contenance du livre et tout ce qui doit être raconté (je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme dans le dernier Harry Potter où il manque plein de chose) Comme c'est la fin, je trouve que ça doit être vraiment bien fait. Enfin, c'est mon humble avis et nous verrons ce que le réalisateur fera (ça c'est de la longue réponse, mais comme tu m'avais laissé deux reviews, j'ai pris le temps de te répondre en détails)

**Petitefilledusud** : merci pour la review, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !

**Tite-cycy** : et oui, tu avais bel et bien deviné ) merci pour la review !

**Mlle Cullen** : un berceau… c'était un peu trop grand pour le faire rentrer, mais ça aurait très bien pu être cela comme tu peux le voir, tu avais raison (comme beaucoup de monde, après, on me dit que je suis sadique, mais il n'y a aucun suspense puisque tout le monde devine ce que j'ai en tête lol) merci pour la review.

**Cocotte 56 :** je ne sais pas vraiment à quel degré prendre ta review, et comme je me fais un devoir de répondre à chaque review, je vais répondre à la tienne : juste pour te dire que finalement, tu n'auras pas attendu si longtemps pour avoir la réponse.

**Gwen :** j'espère que ton attente à été récompensée et que ce chapitre t'a plu ) merci pour la review !

**Cream :** Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle, c'est pour le bien de l'histoire ) et tu vois, je t'ai écouté, j'ai vite posté le chapitre ^^

**Floraine **: en fait, j'ai coupé là parce que je devais aller manger et que mon après-midi était entièrement consacrée aux révisions, comme tu peux le voir, ce sont des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté lol merci pour la review, et j'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire )


	52. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, me revoici après une semaine d'absence non désirée (comme si j'avais envie de passer des partiels !) En tout cas à présent je suis en vacances pour trois semaines (jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats) et j'aurais donc le temps de vous écrire des petits chapitres et qui sait, je vais même peut-être me lancer dans la rédaction d'une nouvelle histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée pendant mon partiel de moderne…. Nous verrons. En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre !_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 15_**

* * *

Tranquillement allongé dans notre lit, je resserrais ma prise sur le corps de ma compagne avec un sourire idiot qui se peignait sur mon visage. La nouvelle d'hier m'avait totalement retourné. Depuis une heure, je repassais le spectacle d'hier et je n'en revenais pas, j'allais être papa une nouvelle fois et j'étais pleinement heureux. J'avais toujours voulu être père d'une famille nombreuse, au moins quatre enfants, chose que Bella ne savait pas et que je ne comptais pas annoncer tout de suite, mais je sentais que nous étions sur la bonne voix. Ma belle dormait bien trop profondément pour que je pense à la réveiller, je prenais donc le cadeau que Bella m'avait offert. Mon sourire idiot prit encore plus d'ampleur en regardant plus en détail ce qui était posé dans le paquet. En effet, je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps d'observer ce qu'elle m'avait offert la veille tant le choc était important. Au début, j'avais pensé qu'elle avait acheté cela en prévision d'une future grossesse mais non, ma femme était bel et bien enceinte. Je secouais la tête pour tenter de réprimer la vague de bonheur qui me submergeait et reportais mon attention sur le paquet.

Lentement, je sortis les chaussons, tous petits, si petit que je me sentis fondre. De même qu'en voyant le body blanc, je ne me souvenais pas qu'un enfant pouvait être aussi petit. Je ne me rappelais plus que Carlie était aussi minuscule, elle qui grandissait tellement vite. Où était passé mon petit bébé que je serrais contre moi la nuit ? Je souris en pensant qu'elle serait bien trop vite une jeune fille qui voudrait sortir avec des garçons. Plus le temps passait plus j'avais envie de prendre des tas de jours de congés pour passer du temps avec ma famille, et je savais qu'avec la venue d'un nouvel enfant, ça n'allait qu'accroître mon envie mais il fallait que je reste raisonnable. J'avais déjà la chance d'avoir mes week-ends entiers et je ne pouvais pas en demander plus à Tom. Je revins sur Terre, ou tout au moins dans mon lit pour poursuivre l'exploration de cette petite boîte. Ma Bella avait vraiment pensé à tout. Entre les chaussons, le body se trouvait un bavoir, un biberon mais aussi une petite couverture Winnie l'ourson. Je pense que j'avais bien compris le message, notre enfant serait élevé aux comtes de Disney et à tous ses héros. Je sortis les deux derniers objets : une couverture en laine blanche et une tétine jaune avec un ours brun dessus, unisexe. Il était certain que cette tétine serait la toute première que notre enfant aurait, c'était son premier cadeau, la première chose que sa mère lui avait acheté en pensant à lui.

Je souris en sentant mon ange se réveiller doucement à mes côtés et me posait le paquet à terre pour m'occuper d'elle tel qu'elle le méritait. Je lui avais dit qu'elle serait la femme la plus chouchouté et je comptais bien tenir ma promesse. J'allais m'occuper de ma femme comme personne ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle, j'allais répondre à la moindre de ses envies et faire en sorte que l'on vive à fond cette grossesse, tous les trois. Car il était certain que je n'allais pas laisser ma fille en dehors de tout cela. Elle allait être tellement heureuse, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela, qu'elle nous réclamait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je ne l'avouerais certainement jamais devant mon entourage, mais je voulais une fille. Je voulais une petite Bella, une petite sœur pour ma fille. Bien évidemment, avoir un garçon serait une bonne nouvelle aussi, mais je n'étais pas comme Emmett, je ne voulais pas à tout prix un fils, je voulais d'abord une autre petite princesse que j'allais couvrir d'amour et de cadeaux et puis plus tard j'aurais un fils, un fils auquel j'apprendrais à jouer au baseball, au basket et tous ces autres sports, mais en attendant, je voulais une petite princesse.

Je m'allongeais de nouveau contre ma fiancée qui était à présent sur le dos, caressant tendrement son ventre déposant quelques baisers dessus alors que ma belle me caressait les cheveux.

- Bonjour mon amour. Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans le cou

- Bonjour. Me répondit-elle d'une voix encore toute endormie.

- Bonjour mon bébé. Dis-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur son ventre.

- Je suis certaine qu'il dort encore. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Hum…. Alors je vais m'occuper de la maman. Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Tendrement, c'était au début, parce que très vite, je sentis la passion prendre le dessus sur la douceur et je commençais à caresser ses hanches pour remonter doucement vers sa poitrine. Aussi légèrement qu'une plume l'aurait fait, je frôlais du revers de la main ses seins puis approfondis la caresse en souris en l'entendant gémir. Bientôt ma bouche effectua le même trajet que mes mains. J'adorais goûter sa peau, elle avait le goût de la douceur, du soleil et de l'amour. J'arrivais au niveau de sa poitrine que je prenais un malin plaisir à torturer, jouant avec ses mamelons, les tétant, déposant des baisers, les léchant. Ses réactions ne faisaient que m'encourager, elle gémissait, haussait les hanches. N'écoutant que mon envie, je fis descendre mes mains vers son antre. Caressant tout d'abord l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis ses lèvres intimes.

- Edwaaard. Dit-elle dans un petit cri.

- Chut mon amour, tu vas réveiller les enfants. Dis-je en continuant ma torture.

- Hum…. Carlie dort trop profondément.

- Oui, mais bébé est juste là et il dort encore. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son ventre et en entrant un doigt en elle.

- Mmmh, il n'a pas encore d'oreille.

- Alors donnes en toi à cœur joie.

- Comptes sur moi. Me répondit-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se lever.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais m'en donner à cœur joie, laisses-moi me lever, tu vas vite comprendre.

Obéissant, je la laissais se lever et la regardais se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait et bien trop heureux qu'elle prenne les initiatives, je me mis derrière elle et la pénétrais doucement. Dieu que j'aimais cette sensation, celle d'être en elle, de la sentir mienne de cette manière. Totalement abandonnée au plaisir que je pouvais lui offrir. J'aimais cette femme d'une manière totalement déraisonnable, je l'aimais à en mourir, au point de devenir fou. Et elle me le rendait bien, elle savait que je l'aimais et je savais qu'elle m'aimait de la même manière, au point d'accepter d'avoir un enfant avec moi alors qu'elle n'avait que 21 ans. Alors que j'augmentais les mouvements, je me sentis lentement partir vers les nimbes du plaisir, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans elle, il était important qu'elle ait un réveil digne de ce nom. Je pouvais deviner son visage ravagé par le plaisir, ses dents qui mordaient ses lèvres. Cependant et bien trop vite à mon goût, elle atteignit les cimes du plaisir, me permettant de me déverser en elle et de connaître le plaisir à mon tour.

Deux minutes après, elle était allongée sur le dos, essoufflée mais un sourire à en faire pâlir les plus beaux mannequins. Je lui déposais un rapide baiser dans le cou alors que j'entendais Carlie se lever. Je décidais donc de gagner la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi pour laisser ma belle se reposer encore un peu. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que je m'habillais dans la salle de bain, elle me rejoignit pour prendre sa douche.

- Bella….

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois sorti.

- En fait, je voulais te parler, et je veux optimiser mon temps alors je fais deux choses en même temps.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Hier, en allant au magasin, j'ai acheté deux doudous et je me suis dit que je pourrais les offrir tous les deux à Carlie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que ce serait un bon moyen pour lui annoncer…

- Tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

- Non, après c'est tout. Dit-elle en me souriant.

- Alors nous allons y retourner.

- Sérieux ? pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle en s'enroulant une serviette autour d'elle.

- Pour l'annoncer à notre famille.

- J'avais pensé au repas à Forks, vendredi soir.

- Bonne idée. Répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Ça me semble une bonne idée aussi, le cadeau.

- Je ne fais que reprendre tes idées mon amour.

- C'était une bonne idée alors ? demanda-t-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me l'annoncer comme ça, mais c'était la meilleure manière de me l'annoncer.

- Je vais avoir un bébé. Dit-elle en enlevant la serviette pour regarder son ventre.

- Dans même pas deux mois, ça commencera à se voir. Dis-je en posant mes mains sur ce dernier.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on le voit déjà ?

- Un peu. Répondis-je en passant la main dessus.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de ressembler à une grosse baleine.

- Tu seras la plus belle des baleines.

- Magnifique compliments.

- Tu sais que j'ai un don pour ça. aller, habilles-toi, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à notre fille.

- Tu ne dois pas aller au travail ?

- J'ai envoyé un message à Tom pour lui dire que j'avais un empêchement, mais je pense que de toute façon, j'aurais été totalement incapable de me concentrer sur le travail. Je n'arrivais déjà pas le faire hier alors aujourd'hui en ayant appris que j'allais devenir papa, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme patron.

- Je sais.

- Et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

- Non, moi j'ai la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

- Nous n'allons pas nous battre là-dessus, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

- Bien.

Elle me sourit et passa une petite robe bleue, robe d'été, par-dessus de ses sous-vêtements avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour y prendre le cadeau pour Carlie, je souris en voyant qu'elle l'avait emballé avec du papier cadeau Minnie.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- L'emballage….

- Je suis une maman gâteau et j'assume !

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Elle sourit et couru dans le salon où Carlie regardait la télévision avec Myrtille.

- Hey princesse, comment vas-tu ?

- Maman ! Papa ! dit-elle en venant nous faire un baiser.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Bella.

- Oh oui ! C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le paquet cadeau.

- Oh ça ? dit Bella en montrant le paquet.

- Oui ! dit-elle en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

- C'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ? c'est pas mon nanniversaire.

- Non, je sais. Répondit Bella.

- Alors c'est pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que l'on a besoin d'une raison pour te faire un cadeau ?

- Non.

- Alors tu le veux ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur la petite table avec Bella alors qu'elle se mettait dans le canapé.

- Oui ! dit-elle en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Tiens. Répondit ma fiancée en lui tendant le cadeau.

- Merci maman.

Elle ne fit pas réellement cas du cadeau et se dépêcha de voir ce qu'était le cadeau. Elle eut un grand sourire en voyant un petit Winnie avec un morceau de tissu en polaire attaché entre ses mains.

- Oh merci ! dit-elle en souriant.

- De rien princesse.

- Dis, pourquoi il y en a deux ? demanda-t-elle en sortant le deuxième cadeau du paquet.

- Et bien c'est pour ça que maman t'a fait un cadeau.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais offrir le deuxième à ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur. Répondit Bella.

- Mais j'en ai pas.

- Pas encore. Répondis-je.

- Je comprends pas….

- Maman t'a offert cela parce que nous allons avoir un bébé.

- C'est vrai, on va avoir un bébé ? quand ? demanda-t-elle en sautillant.

- Dans huit mois.

- C'est loin.

- Je sais princesse, mais ça va nous laisser le temps de trouver une nouvelle maison, de faire ta chambre et celle du bébé. Répondit Bella.

- Oh c'est vrai, et puis on pourra lui acheter plein de choses, et puis, oh c'est trop bien, il aura le même doudou que moi. Oh maman, je suis trop contente ! dit-elle en se jetant sur Bella.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Bella.

- Oui ! _dit-elle en approchant sa tête du ventre de ma future femme_. Bonjour toi. Je suis ta grande sœur et je suis trop contente, tu vas voir, ça va être génial d'être tous les quatre. Papa et maman, ils sont trop gentils et on va tous t'aimer très fort. J'ai hâte que tu sois là.

Je souris face à la réaction de grande sœur protectrice de ma fille. Elle semblait respirer le bonheur et ça me faisait plaisir de la voir avoir cette réaction, c'était le signe que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle n'avait plus réellement peur d'être abandonnée. Je regardais les femmes de ma vie avec une fierté et une joie non dissimulée.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Flo1359**_ : Je suis contente que le cadeau t'ai plu, même si tu ne t'attendais pas à cela ) en ce qui concerne Shutter Island, non, je ne l'ai pas vu, et je ne compte pas le voir, ce n'est pas du tout le style de film que je peux aimer^^ Merci pour la review !

_***Morgane***_ : Tout d'abord merci pour la review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ) et ensuite, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée puisqu'un troisième tome pointera le bout de son nez après celui-là donc on en a encore, et au moins, pour une trentaine de chapitre !

_**Ilonka**_ : merci !

_**Satuzoki**_ : et oui, le bébé est en route ! Merci pour la review

_**Cocotte du 56**_ : Tu ne m'as pas blessée, le seul truc c'est que je ne savais pas si c'était du premier ou du second degré, je l'avais pris au second, mais on ne sait jamais, certains lecteurs peuvent laisser des reviews assez désagréables (quoique ça ne me soit pas encore arrivé lol) Et puis, comme c'est par écrit, on n'a pas l'intonation de la voix pour confirmer que c'est bel et bien du second degré. En attendant, merci pour la review ! Biz.

_**Mlle Cullen**_ : Je vous dirais le sexe avant la naissance, mais ce sera dans le prochain tome de l'histoire, bah oui, celle-ci est bientôt terminée (quoique, je pourrais encore faire dix chapitres sur le mariage me connaissant…. Mais non, j'en ferais moins que dix, c'est décidé lol) Donc comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça ) merci pour la review

_**Petitefilledusud **_: merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre ! Biz

_**Jolipoupée89**_ : Je crois que mettre plusieurs chapitres à la fois sera une chose totalement impossible à faire pour moi ! Je mets trois heures pour écrire un chapitre et malheureusement mes journées ne font que 24h, mais je promets de tenter d'en mettre environ un tous les deux jours, dans la mesure du possible !biz

_**Gwen **_: J'espère que la réaction de Carlie a été à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais et pour celle des Cullen et autre Swan et Dwyer, il faudra attendre un peu !

_**Cream**_ : Contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plu ) et merci pour la review !

_**Elisaa**_ :bah oui, je me demandais où tu étais passée ) mais bon, contente de te revoir parmi nous ( oui, oui, je souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité, nous sommes plusieurs dans mon corps…. )) Sinon, j'espère que tu vas mieux, personnellement, mis à part le fait que je sois en vacances, rien de nouveau sous le soleil ( ou plutôt sous la pluie en ce moment). Bisous.

_**Soraya**_ : Et non, aucune maladie, je ne suis pas comme ça allons ! Merci pour la review

_**Floraine**_ : ce fut tout de même compliqué de me décoller de l'ordi pour aller bosser mais je me suis dit que la licence valait bien ce sacrifice lol. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et merci à toi pour la review !

_**Isa**_ : ça c'est ce que l'on appelle de la review et claire et nette lol. Merci pour cette dernière !


	53. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 16

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Voilà un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre, alors que j'avais promis de le faire. Mais si je n'ai pas eu le temps c'est pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté : un week-end trop fatiguant, des retrouvailles en familles et un retour rapide à l'université pour avoir deux notes, voilà donc pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre ce week-end. Je me suis donc mis à la tâche tardivement pour vous poster celui-ci, dans lequel je parle de magasin Disney alors que je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il en existe aux Etats-Unis, mais je ne suis pas une pro du monde américain ). En attendant, profitez bien de ce chapitre parce que moi, je m'en vais en vacances rapide __(cinq jours) en Alsace et je n'aurais donc pas le temps d'écrire ) Merci de continuer à me lire^^_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre 16_**

* * *

A présent, j'avais tout ce qui était nécessaire à une personne pour être heureuse. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je touchais du doigt le bonheur vendu par les contes de fées. Etant petite, j'avais bien évidemment cru à ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter. A ce prince charmant qui vous promettait monts et merveilles, à ce « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » En grandissant, je m'étais rendue compte que c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Puis, finalement, j'avais rencontré Edward. Il était encore mieux que l'homme parfait, il avait ses petits défauts qui le rendaient encore meilleur. Et en ce qui concerne cette petit phrase, je me rendais compte que nous avions fait les choses à l'envers, mais ça ne les rendais que meilleures. Nous avions déjà les enfants, enfin, nous avions Carlie et nous aurions bientôt un nouveau bébé et enfin, nous allions nous marier, samedi soir, je serais madame Cullen.

Je ne savais pas comment faisait Edward, mais il avait cette capacité de voir avant moi ce que je pouvais vouloir. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait cela, mais il y était toujours arrivé. Il m'avait proposé d'habiter avec lui avant que j'en ressente le besoin, provoquant même la peur. La peur que cette relation ne se solde par un échec, j'avais même gardé mon appartement pendant un mois par peur de me retrouver un jour à la rue. Seulement, au bout d'une seule semaine dans le même appartement que mes amours, je me sentais totalement à ma place et je savais que ce second appartement ne me servirait à rien, j'avais donc donné mon préavis et j'avais laissé l'appartement, ne me consacrant uniquement qu'aux deux personnes qui occupaient désormais la plus grande place dans mon cœur.

Edward avait aussi su voir quel serait le moment le plus adéquat pour rencontrer ma mère. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation fusionnelle avec elle. Je l'aimais évidemment, toute personne aimait sa mère, enfin, le contraire me paraissait totalement inconcevable, mais je n'avais pas les mêmes rapports avec elle que ceux que pouvait avoir Edward avec sa mère. J'avoue que j'avais longtemps envié mon fiancé pour ce qu'il vivait avec sa famille. Les voir si proches, si unis ne faisait que me renvoyer les relations coincées qui existaient dans ma propre famille. Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait de ses sentiments, qui me prenait dans ses bras et me réconfortait et ma mère n'avait pas l'instinct maternel et avait peur que je reproduise les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Et puis Edward était arrivé, sur son cheval blanc pourrais-je presque dire, et il avait arrangé les choses à coup de sourire en coin qui ébloui tout le monde. Il avait forcé ma mère à venir passer une semaine avec nous si bien qu'au bout de quatre jours elle lui mangeait dans la main et acceptait notre relation au point de nous téléphoner une fois par semaine pour avoir de nos nouvelles. Au point que j'étais à peu près persuadée qu'elle était de mèche avec Alice pour toute l'organisation du mariage, voulant me donner ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Au point qu'elle soit devenue amie avec ma belle-famille. Quant à mon père, les choses n'étaient pas franchement différentes. Il avait appris en même temps que ma mère qu'Edward avait une fille et évidemment, sa première réaction avait été l'angoisse. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Je n'avais que 21 ans et je m'engageais dans une relation avec un homme qui avait une petite fille, une fille qui n'avait pas de mère. Et indéniablement, cela avait joué en la faveur de mon fiancé. Mon père savait ce que ça pouvait faire de vivre sans sa femme et sa fille et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait pensé au fait qu'Edward aurait pu vivre cela et qu'il ne voulait pas cela pour ce dernier. En plus de la bonne éducation et du sourire ravageur de mon fiancé, il disposait d'un autre atout pour faire flancher mon père : notre fille. En effet, Carlie avait sans doute été l'élément déterminant pour lui, elle avait fait fondre le cœur de mon père et le forçait chaque fois à se dévoiler un peu plus. Il était simple pour lui de ne pas me dire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi puisque je ne lui demandais pas, je ne demandais jamais d'effusions, de grandes déclarations d'amour car cela me rendait extrêmement gênée, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, et j'avais donc pu grandir comme cela. Mais Carlie avait elle besoin d'être sans cesse rassurée, et elle demandait à mon père de le faire tout en jouant le rôle du second grand-père et à mon plus grand étonnement, il avait accepté. Et voilà comment, alors que j'avais toujours eu une famille en lambeaux, je me retrouvais aujourd'hui avec une grande famille Cullen-Swan-Dwyer plus unie que jamais et qui s'adorait littéralement. Et je devais cela uniquement aux choix que pouvait faire Edward pour moi.

Alors voilà pourquoi le jour où il m'avait demandé en mariage, je ne m'étais même pas posé de question. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Même si je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte, il était clair que dans quelques jours cela me paraîtrait comme la meilleure idée. Je savais que lorsque je m'avancerais vers l'autel au bras de mon père, je penserais exactement la même chose qu'à cet instant précis. Je penserais que je suis la plus chanceuse des femmes et la plus heureuse. Qu'Edward avait été placé sur ma route par la bonté du créateur ou de la destinée n'avait aucune importance car il avait été placé sur mon chemin pour me faire comprendre que c'était lui qu'il me fallait, qu'il était celui qui rendrait mon futur mes meilleurs et mon présent rayonnant.

D'autant plus rayonnant que dans sept mois et demi, nous aurions un enfant, un tout petit bébé que nous allions apprendre à aimer. Bien évidemment cela allait bousculer notre univers, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Comme n'importe qu'elle personne j'étais bien évidemment effrayée à l'idée d'avoir mon premier enfant. Des tas de questions se posaient dans ma tête : serais-je une bonne mère ? Et si je n'avais pas l'instinct maternel ? Est-ce que je serais capable de l'aimer ? Est-ce qu'il allait m'aimer. Et puis…. Et puis je posais un regard sur ma petite fille et je me rendais compte que tout irait plus que bien. Je m'en sortais avec Carlie, nous nous aimions et elle avait accepté que je sois sa mère avant que je ne me pose en tant que telle dans sa vie alors pourquoi ce nouvel enfant ne m'aimerait-il pas autant que sa sœur. C'était une peur déraisonnable, mais les peurs n'étaient pas faites pour être raisonnables. De plus, Edward ne cessait de me dire qu'en tant que parent il était normal d'avoir peur, non pas que la parentalité se calcule au prorata de la peur, mais je pensais cependant que sa théorie avait des fondements sur et je le croyais un peu tout de même.

Je secouais la tête pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits après tant de réflexions. Etre plongée dans autant de bonheur me faisait devenir une véritable machine à penser et à philosopher même si je n'avais jamais été très douée pour cela. Enfin. Nous étions en ce moment même dans la voiture qui nous conduisait au centre commercial. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Edward avait tenu à venir ici un mercredi après-midi, mais comme à chaque fois, j'avais été incapable de lui dire non. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il s'arrêta devant un magasin pour enfant que je compris ce qu'il comptait y faire.

- Il n'était pas trop tôt. Me dit-il en prenant Carlie dans les bras.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Pas tout le temps, mais j'avoue que cette fois, c'était assez simple. Je pensais pourtant que tu comprendrais plus rapidement.

- Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas intelligente.

- Loin de moi cette idée mon amour ! mais il ne nous reste que deux jours avant vendredi, et ce n'est pas à Forks que nous allons pouvoir acheter de quoi annoncer cette nouvelle à note famille. je sais que tu détestes faire les magasins mais…

- Tu plaisantes ? faire les magasins oui, mais faire les magasins pour les enfants, on y va quand tu veux ! dis-je en le coupant.

- Faut pas que tu le dises à tatie Alice maman ! dit Carlie en me souriant.

- Oh non, je ne compte pas lui dire !

- Bien, alors nous entrons ? demanda mon amour.

- Et bien… je préférerais aller dans le magasin Disney. Dis-je en me tordant les mains.

- Tu as une admiration soudaine pour les personnages de Disney ? me demanda Edward tout en me prenant la main, montrant qu'il accédait à ma demande.

- Non…. C'est juste qu'ils ont des choses tellement craquantes pour les enfants que j'ai toujours eu envie que mon bébé ait les mêmes.

- Mais tu lui as déjà acheté des choses dans ce magasin non ? je parle des doudous.

- Hum, hum… mais j'adore.

- Moi aussi. Répondit Carlie d'un ton catégorique.

- Et bien, si mes femmes se mettent à deux sur mon dos, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire !

- Quoi papa ? demanda notre fille.

- Vous obéir. Rit-il en lui faisant un baiser et en la déposant à terre.

- Maman ? pourquoi on achète encore des cadeaux au bébé ?

- Et bien, tu vois la manière dont je t'ai annoncé que tu allais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ? lui demandais-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

- Oui ! mon doudou qui est trop beau. Dit-elle en hochant vivement la tête.

- Et bien papa a pensé que nous pouvions l'annoncer de la même manière à tout le monde.

- Mais… si tout le monde il a le même doudou, je serais plus la seule à avoir le même que mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur… dit-elle en faisant une moue adorable.

- C'est pour ça que nous n'achèterons pas le même. dit Edward alors que je me relevais.

- Vrai ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Mais oui princesse. Tu seras la seule à avoir le même doudou que le bébé. Répondit mon fiancé en entrant dans le magasin.

- Trop bien.

- Oui…. En attendant, que dirais-tu de m'aider à choisir ? demandais-je à ma fille.

- Je peux ?

- Evidemment, il faut que toi aussi tu l'annonces à la famille.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire et se précipita vers tous les objets pour bébés. Comme à chaque fois que je venais ici, j'étais en totale admiration face aux multiples produits pour enfants qu'ils pouvaient vendre et comme d'habitude, j'avais énormément de mal à choisir. Heureusement pour moi, nous avions beaucoup de cadeaux à faire et Edward et Carlie étaient là aussi pour donner leur avis. En fait, c'était surtout Carlie qui donnait son avis pendant qu'Edward se contentait de nous regarder avec un petit air amusé. Alors que j'avais pratiquement terminé de choisir et que Carlie s'était un peu éloignée pour regardes les déguisements de princesses, Edward reçu un appel qui l'obligea à me laisser terminer réellement toute seule. Cinq minutes plus tard, je sentis ses bras m'enlacer et se loger directement sur mon ventre qu'il caressait tendrement, alors que je prenais le dernier article tout en gardant un œil sur notre fille.

- Qui était-ce ?

- L'agent immobilier. Il a selon lui, trouvé le produit idéal.

- Vraiment ? où ?

- A deux minutes à pied de chez mes parents d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Oh ! dis-je ravie de cette nouvelle.

- Tu veux la visiter ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. elle est comment ?

- Assez grande, garage, trois salles de bains, cinq chambres.

- Cinq chambres ? Edward, que pourrions-nous faire de cinq chambres ?

- Tu veux réellement que je te fasse un dessin ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Edward !

- Quoi ? non, plus sérieusement, acheter une maison c'est voir à long terme mon amour. Et à long terme, je n'envisage pas n'avoir que deux enfants.

- Bien, nous irons la visiter.

- Maintenant. Répondit-il en m'emmenant vers la caisse.

- Quoi ? demandais-je surprise par son empressement.

- Oui, c'est un bien assez rare et il risque de vite partir, nous n'avons plus rien à faire pour cette après-midi alors allons-y tout de suite.

- Ok, alors, tout d'abord, calme ton excitation mon amour. Nous allons y aller mais pas là, maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout d'abord, Carlie est encore en admiration devant les déguisements, ce qui nous amène à la seconde raison : je veux lui en acheter un et enfin, nous devons payer.

- Mon dieu Bella, tu ressembles à Alice. Dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas acheter un déguisement de princesse à notre fille.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle le regarde et on vient d'acheter un tas de choses pour le bébé.

- Pas réellement pour le bébé.

- Mais ça revient au même, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je ne l'aime plus parce que j'ai un nouvel enfant, et ne me dis pas qu'elle ne pensera pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux.

- Je n'allais rien dire mon amour, sauf qu'encore une fois, tu me montres à quel point tu es une mère parfaite. Occupes toi de notre fille pendant que je me charge de lui acheter cela.

- Et ensuite, nous irons voir cette merveille.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller chercher notre fille pour lui proposer une glace. Bien évidemment, elle accepta ma proposition avec une joie non dissimulée, même si elle avait jeté un dernier regard à la robe de princesse avant de quitter le magasin. Je savais que la couvrir de cadeaux n'était pas une manière de lui montrer mon amour, mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne que l'on n'allait pas l'oublier, que rien ne changeait.

- On fait quoi après ? me demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions assises sur un banc.

- Et bien, le monsieur qui vend les maisons a téléphoné, il croit avoir trouvé ce que nous voulons alors nous allons aller la voir.

- C'est vrai ? on va encore voir tout plein de maisons ?

- Non, juste une mon cœur.

- Et tu crois qu'on pourra l'acheter tout de suite et habiter dedans très vite.

- Et bien…. Je ne sais pas. il faut d'abord voir si elle va nous plaire à tous les trois. Dis-je alors qu'Edward nous rejoignais.

La vérité, c'est qu'encore une fois, j'avais l'impression que cela allait trop vite et j'avais vraiment peur de me lancer là dedans. Acheter une maison, c'était dépenser énormément d'argent, un argent que nous n'avions pas ou pas entièrement. J'ignorais totalement quelle était la somme qui se trouvait sur le compte d'Edward, mais j'étais à peu près persuadée qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter comptant une maison. La peur disparu vite lorsque je me dis que c'était une décision d'Edward, ou plutôt, une volonté de ce dernier et ses volontés pour notre couple et notre famille avait toujours été sources d'un grand bonheur. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je suivis mon fiancé qui nous emmenait dans la banlieue de Seattle. Suivant les indications de Dev, notre agent immobilier, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une rue perpendiculaire à celle d'Esmé et Carlisle. J'étais déjà charmée par l'endroit, par la proximité avec mes beaux-parents mais aussi par la verdure qui environnait.

- Ravi de vous revoir. Nous dit Dev alors que nous sortions de la voiture.

- Nous de même. répondis-je.

- Alors, où est le bijou ? demanda mon fiancé en serrant la main de l'agent immobilier tout en regardant les maisons aux alentours.

- Juste derrière cette porte.

- Alors allons-y ! répondit Edward en me prenant la main alors que Carlie gardait l'autre en otage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le portail, je fus surprise de ce que je pouvais voir. Un petit chemin dans un jardin qui conduisait à la maison. Je levais les yeux vers la demeure et fus tout de suite charmée. Cette dernière était grande sans être imposante, belle sans être ostentatoire…. Une maison où je pouvais tout à fait m'imaginer vivre, enfin, en ce qui concernait l'extérieur. J'avais un peu peur de ce que je pourrais penser en entrant, mais je ne dus pas déçue, bien au contraire. Le salon était assez grand pour que nous puissions y faire tenir toute la famille au grand complet pour les repas tous ensemble. Ce dernier donnait sur la cuisine, ouverte, américaine et elle-même ouverte sur la salle à manger. De plus, le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une chambre que j'imaginais immédiatement transformer en bureau bibliothèque, une salle de bain et une véranda où nous pourrions prendre nos petits-déjeunés. Charmée par le bas, je continuais mon exploration vers le premier étage où se trouvaient les quatre dernières chambres dont une suite parentale. Chaque chambre était accompagnée de son balcon et il y avait même un palier sur lequel nous pourrions sans doute faire un espace de jeu pour les enfants. Ce qui fini de me combler fut le jardin. A tel point que j'étais totalement sans voix. Il y avait non seulement une piscine mais aussi un espace assez important pour y mettre des jeux pour enfants, et y faire des barbecues l'été.

Je tentais de revenir à la réalité, mais c'était bien trop compliqué, cette maison était totalement parfaite et je me voyais tout à fait y vivre. Je n'étais pas la seule aux vues des regards émerveillés que pouvaient lancer mes deux amours. Cependant, il restait un dernier détail et non des moindres à régler : le prix.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

**Gwen :** merci pour la review ) la réaction de la famille sera sans doute pour le prochain chapitre, quoique, je n'en suis même pas certaine lol ça dépend si je ne trouve pas d'autre choses à dire entre temps.

**Soraya** : contente que ça continue de te plaire )

**Petitefilledusud **: et bien pour le moment, ce n'est pas trop mal parti pour les dix chapitres lol bsx

**Elisaa **: tout le monde te répond bonjour lol…. Ok, je me tais ) tu sais quoi, moi aussi il pleut au moment où je t'écris, il pleut, et il fait 5°… je vais mourir lol. Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours^^

**Ilonka** : merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Mlle Cullen :** dix chapitres mais parce que je veux vraiment bien décrire les choses ) Et sinon, oui, je compte le commencer directement après^^ Merci pour la review. Bisous

***Morgane* **: merci pour la review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Bon courage pour tes trois semaines de stage et tes oraux ! Bsx.

**Floraine **: et oui, un troisième tome de sans doute plusieurs livres si l'inspiration s'empare de moi lol. Et je ne suis pas si courageuse que cela d'avoir bossé, comme tu le dis, c'est la licence et j'aimerais bien l'avoir du premier coup lol (en attendant, j'avais jamais bossé avant cette année, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas si courageuse que ça mdr) et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'appeler car je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un garçon ou une fille lol. bsx.

**Anne-Laure** : merci pour la review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu vas continuer de la lire^^


	54. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 17

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoici après quelques jours d'absence. Je réponds tout de suite après aux review ) Alors, alors, je comptais écrire l'annonce aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps lol alors vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre lol. Ensuite, je vais ouvrir un blog dans lequel vous trouverez toutes mes histoires et les teasers des nouveaux chapitres, publiés en avance ), vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil ^^ bref… trêve de blabla )_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**

* * *

**_

Que demander de plus au destin ou à Dieu ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même à moi : rien. J'avais à présent tout ce que je pouvais attendre de la vie. Pendant longtemps, j'avais vécu dans une nostalgie permanente, sans même profiter du temps présent, ne vivant que par et pour ma fille. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui me dérangeait, j'aimais ma fille plus que tout au monde. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Après avoir travaillé pendant des années pour mes études, pour des stages ingrats où on me demandait seulement d'aller chercher le café. Et à présent, j'avais un poste fixe dans un cabinet qui fonctionnait bien, voire très bien. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer, je travaillais tout le temps, sur des affaires qui étaient importantes et pour des causes qu'il me plaisait de défendre. Il est vrai que j'avais commencé avec des affaires de divorces qui ne me plaisaient pas vraiment mais à présent, j'avais l'immense privilège de pouvoir choisir mes affaires.

J'avais beau râler contre ma sœur lorsqu'elle me présentait comme « l'avocat le plus en vue de Seattle », il était indéniable que cette notoriété m'apportait des clients influents. Je faisais encore quelques divorces, mais uniquement parce que ça pouvait m'apportait un peu d'argent. Je n'étais pas vénal, mais j'avais bien besoin d'un peu d'argent en plus pour Noël mais aussi pour le mariage, même si je ne savais pas qu'il allait arriver. Lorsque je m'occupais d'affaire dont j'étais certain du dénouement, mais surtout de l'innocence de mon client, et que ce dernier n'avait pas forcément les moyens, je ne demandais jamais trop d'argent, comme je l'avais fait pour Sawyer. Cependant, prendre ces affaires n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée à long terme parce que je m'impliquais à fond et ma fille en pâtissait bien souvent et je ne voulais plus que ce soit le cas. Toutefois, Je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Bella et je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle en penserait. Enfin, j'étais tout de même épanoui dans mon travail et cela me permettait d'être d'autant plus serein dans ma vie de famille

Vie de famille. Ce mot me plaisait de plus en plus. Bien évidemment, cela faisait longtemps que nous étions une famille Carlie et moi, mais à présent, nous étions une vraie famille, une famille traditionnelle, ou presque. Mais nous étions heureux. J'étais heureux et ma fille était heureuse, c'était le plus important. Ma petite princesse avait trouvé une maman qui lui plaisait, une maman qu'elle aimait et que j'aimais ! Je n'avais jamais espéré trouver une femme qui accepterait Carlie et en même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment cherché. Mais je me souvenais encore d'une femme que j'avais croisé, avec qui j'avais accroché, nous nous entendions bien, mais au bout de deux semaines, lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'avais une fille, elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Et lorsque ce n'était pas la femme qui partait en courant, c'était Carlie qui n'appréciait pas la personne. Je ne lui en avais pas présenté beaucoup, une je pense, mais elle avait eu une réaction assez violente. Ma petite princesse qui était tout le temps souriante s'était enfermée dans son monde et était plus que désagréable. Je m'étais alors rangé du côté de ma fille. De toute façon, je n'étais pas amoureux donc la concession n'avait pas été difficile à faire. Et puis, dès que Bella était arrivée, elle avait trouvé sa place dans notre cellule familiale et Carlie l'avait tout de suite acceptée et aimée. Et c'est comme cela que nous étions devenus une famille. Bella était officiellement la mère de Carlie et cette idée me plaisait beaucoup. Elle montrait l'engagement inébranlable dont elle faisait preuve face à ma fille. Le mariage était évidemment une chose importante, mais pas autant que l'adoption. Si un jour Bella et moi divorcions, je savais qu'elle serait toujours la mère de Carlie et que nous continuerions à nous voir, qu'elle garderait Carlie une semaine sur deux ou d'une autre manière. Elle était liée à Carlie d'une manière très forte et j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle ferait toujours partie de notre vie.

Mais je savais que cela n'allait jamais arriver. Nous allions vivre heureux tous les deux, mari et femme et parents d'une multitude d'enfants. Nous allions être une grande famille, sans doute encore plus grande que celle que j'avais pu former avec mes parents. Mais en attendant, nous allions commencer avec un second enfant. Penser que nous allions accueillir un petit être dans quelques mois me rendait totalement extatique. Mais en même temps, j'avais une peur incroyable face à ce que nous allions vivre. Evidemment, j'avais déjà une enfant, mais rien ne serait pareil. A l'époque, j'avais eu la chance d'avoir ma famille avec moi, ma mère me montrant comment m'y prendre, Rose, Alice, Jazz ou Em' prenant le relais lorsque j'étais trop fatigué, tiraillé entre mes cours et mon bébé. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allions être seuls et ça m'angoissait un peu, au moins autant que ça me rendait heureux. Ce bébé était un peu l'occasion de m'émanciper de la famille. J'étais heureux de les avoir avec moi, de les voir tous les week-ends, mais j'espérais pouvoir passer un peu de temps juste avec ma famille à moi. Voilà pourquoi déménager commencer à devenir urgent. Je connaissais ma sœur, et même lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus l'excuse du mariage, elle trouverait une nouvelle raison de débarquer à l'appartement pour passer du temps avec nous mais à présent, tout allait changer.

Quand Dev m'avait appelé, je n'avais pas tout de suite compris de quoi il en retourné, trop occupé à faire les achats pour le bébé avec mes amours, et très vite, il avait trouvé les arguments pour me convaincre d'effectuer une visite et je n'étais pas déçu du voyage. Cette maison était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait pour y vivre une vie de famille. Et les regards émerveillés de mes femmes ne fit qu'achever de me convaincre, je voulais cette maison quelqu'en soit le prix. Oh, je savais que Dev ne dépasserait pas le prix que je lui avais fixé, ou alors de peu, mais j'avais tout de même un peu peur. Alors que Bella et Carlie se promenaient dans le grand jardin, je restais avec Dev pour parler avec lui.

- C'est exactement ce que nous recherchions.

- Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que je vous ai tout de suite appelé, elle vous correspond.

- En effet… mais le prix…

- Je vous ai promis de ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs, cette maison est dans vos moyens.

- Vous plaisantez, enfin, cela doit bien valoir 50 000 dollars de plus que ce dont je dispose.

- Certes, mais la dame qui le vend est bien trop pressée de s'en débarrasser.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Elle va divorcer et veut vendre au plus vite

- D'accord, mais pourquoi à nous, je suis certain que des personnes qui ont plus de moyens que nous pourraient l'acheter aussi.

- Oui, mais tout le monde ne porte pas le nom d'Edward Cullen.

- Alors juste parce que je suis moi, elle accepterait de me le vendre ?

- Et oui, il faut croire que votre charme opère.

- Hum…. Dis-je en voyant ma Bella revenir.

- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

- J'aime beaucoup et toi ?

- J'adore, enfin, nous adorons. Tous les trois ! dit-elle en prenant Carlie dans les bras.

- Oh oui papa, elle est trop trop bien, je veux habiter ici, en plus, je pourrais aller chez papy et mamie toute seule.

- Alors ça mademoiselle, on en reparlera quand tu seras plus grande. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Mais je suis déjà grande ! protesta-t-elle.

- Oui, mais pas assez. Répondis-je.

- Bien. Combien ? demanda simplement Bella.

- Pas plus que ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Oh. _dit-elle alors que son sourire s'éclaira_. C'est assez inespéré.

- En effet, il ne faut donc pas attendre trop longtemps.

- Peut-être devrions-nous rencontrer le propriétaire. Suggéra Bella.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais la contacter voir si elle peut venir.

Il nous fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna de nous pour contacter cette personne. Alors que nous n'étions plus que tous les trois, Carlie nous expliqua quelle était la chambre qu'elle avait choisit, comment elle comptait l'aménager, mais aussi comment sa grand-mère allait l'aider dans son œuvre. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard qu'une voiture se gara dans l'allée. Une femme d'âge moyen se dirigea vers nous avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis Mme Lodes, vous devez être Maître Cullen et…. ?

- Isabella Swan, ma fiancée et Carlie notre fille. Répondis-je en gardant mon sourire.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. M. Patel m'a dit que vous étiez intéressés par la demeure ?

- Oh oui. Répondit Carlie en sautillant.

- En effet, elle correspond exactement à ce que nous pouvions rechercher.

- Voilà qui est parfait, nous pouvons nous rendre à l'agence pour signer les papiers. Répondit Mme Lodes en souriant.

- Et bien, voilà le seul problème, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps cette semaine… répondit Bella.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Nous sommes mercredi et nous nous marions samedi, vous comprenez que ça ferait un peu trop pour une seule semaine.

- Oh…. je vois…

- Mais elle nous plait vraiment. Ajouta immédiatement Bella.

- Ce que ma fiancée tente de vous dire, c'est que nous souhaitons vraiment acheter cette maison, mais que nous avons besoin de deux semaines, pour mobiliser l'argent, mais aussi pour nous concentrer sur notre mariage.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait.

- Mais nous comprenons aussi que vous avez besoin de la vendre et nous comprendrons si vous souhaitez la vendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non… je suis heureuse que cette maison vous plaise et je pense que je peux attendre un peu pour vous la vendre.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à ce que ce soit nous qui l'ayons.

- Et bien… je vous connais, enfin, je veux dire que je suis en admiration pour ce que vous avez fait pour le petit Sawyer et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intègre. J'ai besoin de savoir que la maison sera entre les mains d'une personne bien, elle a tant compté pour moi. Et puis, vous semblez être une famille adorable qui veut faire son premier achat, rien que pour cela, je pourrais attendre un peu.

- Donc c'est oui ? demandais-je.

- Oui. Nous nous reverrons dans deux ou trois semaines pour signer la vente. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Oh merci. Dit Bella en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et j'espère que vous connaîtrez autant de bonheur que moi dans cette maison.

- Je n'en doute pas. répondis-je en prenant Bella contre moi, alors que madame Lodes retournait déjà dans sa voiture.

- Alors ça y est ? demanda Carlie pleine d'espoir.

- Hum….. oui, je pense. Répondis-je.

- On va vraiment habiter ici ? demanda Bella avec un sourire émerveillé.

- Oh que oui, et le plus tôt possible.

- Là, je sais que je rêve. Dit-elle en riant.

* * *

Je m'étais rendu chez mon banquier le jeudi après-midi alors que Bella et Alice s'occupaient de préparer les bagages pour notre voyage à Forks. Les voir à l'action ne rendait la chose que plus concrète, mais j'avais été viré de l'appartement une fois qu'elles s'étaient mises à emballer les affaires pour le mariage. Je savais qu'Alice allait se charger de prendre les vêtements de tout le monde, mais je n'avais tout de même pas le droit de voir le reste. Ce qui tombait bien puisque mon conseiller avait accepté de me recevoir en urgence. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris de ma volonté d'effectuer un achat aussi rapidement, mais avait très vite compris que je voulais cette maison et que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. J'avais évidement contracté un prêt, mais beaucoup moins important que ce que pouvait le penser Bella. En effet, les héritages reçus de parents lointains et les revenus grâce à mon travail m'avaient permis d'avoir un pécule assez important pour m'acheter une maison et avoir encore le temps de voir venir. Dans la soirée, je m'étais retrouvé avec Emmett, Jasper, Dan et Ben pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Heureusement pour moi, Jasper s'était occupé de tout et nous avions donc été voir un match de Baseball avant de finir dans un paint-ball, idée d'Emmett qui s'était amusé comme un fou. Ma fiancée quant à elle avait eu le droit à une chasse au trésor dans les rues de Seattle pour finir dans un spa, totalement détendue, ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent. En effet, nous étions dans la voiture qui nous conduisait à Forks et alors que j'étais totalement serein en ce qui concerne le mariage mais aussi la maison, Bella semblait totalement angoissée.

- Tu n'as pas oublié les cadeaux ? demanda Bella alors que nous étions sur la route et que Carlie dormait.

- Non mon amour, ils sont dans le coffre.

- Et la robe de Carlie.

- Dans le coffre aussi. Détends-toi.

- J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. et penser que je ne vais pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi me rend totalement dingue.

- Ce n'est qu'une nuit mon cœur, demain, nous serons ensemble.

- Je sais… mais je n'aime pas être séparée de toi.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais passé une nuit dans l'hôtel qu'Alice a réservé que tu dis cela.

- Tant que tu es confortablement installée chez ton père tout se passe bien.

En effet, comme le voulait la tradition, nous ne passerions pas cette nuit ensemble, je me retrouvais donc dans un petit hôtel de Forks alors que Bella rejoindrait sa chambre de petite fille chez son père, en compagnie de notre fille. Notre fille qui avait aussi insisté pour passer une nuit de plus chez Charlie afin de passer davantage de temps avec son grand-père. Bien évidemment, nous n'avions pas pu lui refuser cela.

Nous étions tout d'abord passés déposer mes valises à mon hôtel avant de rejoindre Charlie chez lui qui nous attendait de pied ferme. Il avait pris la peine d'installer un petit lit pour Carlie, mais aussi de lui acheter quelques jouets. Nous profitâmes de cet instant de calme pour offrir à Carlie sa robe de princesse. Elle avait sauté de joie, nous remerciant pendant au moins une demie heure avant de nous supplier de la laisser porter la robe pour le dîner du soir. Ce que je n'avais pu lui refuser.

- Un jour, tu sauras dire non à Carlie. Dit Bella alors que nous étions à la porte du restaurant.

- Un père ne sait pas dire non à sa fille. Répondit Charlie en souriant.

- Mais si, tu m'as souvent dit non ! répondit-elle offensée.

- Rarement, voire jamais. au fait, c'est quoi ces paquets ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un coup d'œil les cadeaux dans le sac que j'avais dans les mains.

- Surprise. répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu ne tiens décemment pas à ta vie toi. Tu laisses ta fille se présenter devant Alice Cullen dans un vêtement autre que celui qu'elle lui avait préparé et tu ne me dis pas ce que tu caches….

- Croyez-moi Chef, vous ne me tuerez plus après avoir su ce que cachent ces paquets !

* * *

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mlle ****Cullen** : Je confirme, impossible de ne pas acheter quelque chose là bas lol

**Petitefilledusud** : réactions d'Alice au prochain chapitre lol

**Anne-Laure** : merci pour la review !

**Soraya **: En effet, c'est le paradis )

**Satuzoki** : merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Flo1359** : Et bien dis donc, tu as du bien t'amuser en Espagne ) Merci pour la review )

**Elisaa **: contente que ça t'ai plu, quant au prix, je ne pourrais pas te le dire parce que je ne le connais pas. Lol

**Dlia Cullen** : J'ai vu la vidéo ) enfin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout regarder, mais je vais le faire ce soir ou demain ) merci pour la review.

**Morgane **: pas eu de soleil… mais bon, j'en ai profité quand même lol. Merci pour la review.

**Floraine** : Je ne dirais rien pour le sexe lol, mais je me pose encore la question ) merci pour la review.


	55. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 18

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Et moi qui pensait avoir plein de temps pour écrire, me voilà embarquée partout par la famille et donc je ne peux même pas écrire quand je veux où je veux. Enfin, j'ai tout de même la nuit pour vous concocter des petits chapitres et voici le dix-huitième, déjà. Enfin… Temps que j'y suis, je vais me faire un peu de pub pour le petit blog que je viens de créer et sur lequel je mettrais toutes mes fics et surtout des one shot pas encore publiés : bipbipgirl-wonderland(.)over-blog(.)com . Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 18.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Les choses avançaient à grand pas et j'avais vraiment besoin de m'asseoir un instant pour me prendre un peu de temps. Une simple minute pour remettre tout en place. Une minute pour prendre le temps de savourer les changements qui se profiler. Je ne demandais rien de plus. Mais seulement Alice ne semblait pas du même avis que moi. Elle avait débarqué en plein milieu de notre déjeuner pour m'aider à faire les valises, que ce soit pour le mariage, la nuit chez Charlie ou encore pour le voyage de Noces dont la destination restait un secret pour moi. Enfin, heureusement pour moi, c'était plutôt elle qui faisait les bagages et moi qui restait assise sur le lit à l'observer faire. Cela me permettait de faire un point sur les derniers jours. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que le temps se stoppe juste un instant.

En une semaine, j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte, que la robe allait devoir être retouchée, que je devais faire un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, chose que je ne comptais pas du tout faire à la base, mais aussi que j'allais avoir une nouvelle maison et enfin, j'allais me marier et devoir laisser ma princesse seule alors que je me rendais en voyage de noces. Ce qui m'arrivait dépassait largement les limites de l'entendement et je ne savais pas comment arrêter le temps pour profiter de tout ce bonheur qui me tombait dessus un peu plus chaque jour. Car même si je regrettais d'être embarquée dans ce tourbillon, je savais que tout ce qui allait en ressortir serait du positif. Cependant, j'en voulais au destin de ne pas me laisser profiter de chaque chose. Je ne savais plus pour quoi me réjouir tant les nouvelles se succédaient. Le mariage qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu semblé occulté par la venue prochaine de mon bébé elle-même occultée par l'achat de notre future maison. Chaque chose était d'une importance capitale pour moi et le fait qu'elles arrivent toute en même temps me rendait totalement nerveuse.

Alors que nous étions dans la chambre et qu'Alice fouillait dans mon armoire afin de trouver des vêtements adéquats pour le voyage de noces en plus de ceux qu'elle avait déjà acheté sans mon consentement, Edward s'était rendu à la banque pour s'entretenir avec son banquier. Son banquier qui serait bientôt le mien. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé de tous ces détails administratifs et lorsque j'avais lancé la conversation la veille, la seule chose qu'il m'avait dite c'est que je n'aurais qu'un simple papier à signer afin que nous ayons un compte commun. J'avais compris au ton qu'il avait employé qu'il ne fallait même pas que je songe à avoir un compte à moi. C'était bien évidemment quelque chose qui me dérangeait beaucoup. Dans ce mariage, je n'apporterais rien, je n'avais aucune fortune, aucun bien alors que lui…. je ne savais pas quelle était la somme présente sur son compte en banque, mais j'étais certaine qu'il y avait quelques zéros derrières qui feraient languir beaucoup de personnes, mais pas moi. Je n'étais pas comme cela et ça me gênait. Toutefois, au bout d'une heure acharnée de discussion, il avait fini par me convaincre et à présent, j'étais bien heureuse d'avoir eu cette conversation sur l'argent, cela me permettait de passer à autre chose.

- Bell's, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Me dit Alice en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Je le sais…. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas en profiter assez. Le temps passe et je ne parviens pas à savourer chaque secondes comme je le voudrais.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, depuis le début. me dit-elle en souriant.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je veux m'occuper de tout pour que tu n'ais rien à penser, mais tu refuses de me laisser faire ce que je veux. Dit-elle en feignant être vexée.

- Parce qu'on sait toutes les deux comment cela se serait terminé. Mais à présent tout est parfait Alice, grâce à toi.

- Tout n'est pas terminé, le meilleur reste à venir et c'est pour cela qu'à partir de maintenant, tu me laisses tout gérer.

- Tout ?

- Oui, la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de mettre ça dans ta voiture avec ton fiancé et votre fille et de filer vers Forks. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Tu es un amour Alice, tu le sais ?

- On me le dit souvent. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- A quelle heure arrivent les autres ?

- Dans deux heures, le temps que Rose dépose la marmaille chez mes parents.

- Tes parents sont bien courageux de supporter quatre enfants en bas âge.

- Courageux ? tu parles, ils sont au moins aussi heureux que les enfants.

Elle m'avait dit cela en me faisant un nouveau sourire avant de se replonger dans son travail. Elle m'avait forcé à faire un dernier essayage de la robe, ce qui lui permis de se rendre compte que j'avais pris encore un peu de ventre, rien de bien important car elle avait préféré voir large. Je trouvais étrange qu'elle ne me demande pas à quoi était du cela, mais elle devait être trop attentive au mariage pour penser à autre chose, heureusement pour moi. En effet, j'aurais été incapable de garder ma grossesse pour moi si elle avait commencé à me poser des questions, de plus, tout le monde savait que j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse !

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouvais à courir dans les rues de Seattle pour une chasse au trésor destinée à me faire retrouver chacune de mes amies dans un coin précis de la ville. La dernière étape était sans doute la plus importante : nous nous retrouvions au Spa pour une soirée détente. Ça me fit le plus grand bien et ça me permis de penser un peu plus à moi, à mon mariage, à mes enfants. J'allais devenir madame Cullen dans moins de 48h et dans environ 24h, toute la famille serait au courant que nous allions avoir un nouvel enfant. Je n'attendais que cela ! Le soir même alors que je revenais dans notre appartement, Edward m'attendait assis dans le canapé, lisant un livre ou des dossiers, je n'en savais rien et n'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir. La seule chose qui m'importait était que nous allions nous retrouver séparés le lendemain et que je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Alors, comme pour nous faire patienter un peu, nous avions passé notre nuit à nous aimer passionnément.

Le vendredi matin, la pression s'était encore augmentée d'un cran, mais heureusement pour moi, Edward semblait beaucoup plus calme que moi et il tentait de me rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Dans la voiture, je n'avais de cesse que de penser à tout ce que j'avais mis dans la voiture, si les valises étaient bien là, si nous n'avions pas oublié les cadeaux et ce n'est que lorsque mon fiancé posa sa main rassurante sur ma cuisse que je parvenais enfin à me calmer. Une fois à Forks, je fus un peu surprise de l'accueil que nous avait réservé mon père. En effet, ce dernier s'était précipité hors de la maison et nous avait serrés dans ses bras pour le plus grand bonheur de Carlie.

- J'ai fait ton lit ! me dit-il alors qu'Edward et Carlie s'occupaient de vider le coffre de notre voiture.

- J'aurais pu le faire moi-même papa. Dis-je en lui suivant dans l'escalier.

- Il n'en était juste pas question ! je compte bien profiter de ma petite fille tant qu'elle porte encore le nom de Swan.

- Ce n'est pas comme si les choses allaient changer. Je resterais toujours ta fille et nous viendrons te voir.

- J'espère un peu plus souvent que ce que tu as fait l'année dernière.

- Je pense que oui. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre de petite fille.

- Oh, et j'ai aussi acheté un petit lit pour Carlie, comme ça, elle ne dormira pas à terre.

- C'est adorable papa. Mais sincèrement, j'aurais pu dormir dans le canapé.

- Hum…. Il grince un peu trop. Me dit-il e souriant.

- En effet….

- Je m'en suis rendu compte la dernière fois que vous êtes venus….

- Attends…. Tu veux dire que…. oh….

En cet instant précis, j'étais à peu près certaine d'être encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Mon père m'avait annoncé qu'il m'avait entendu coucher avec mon fiancé et il n'avait pas l'air contrarié ou quoique ce soit. Quant à moi, je me trouvais une soudaine passion pour le lit de Carlie.

- Allons Bella, j'ai été jeune avant toi. Et puis, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu as un fiancé comment dire… ha, comme dirait Renée, il ressemble à un Play boy.

- Maman à réellement dit ça ? demandais-je encore plus gênée.

- Oui, au début, ça m'a fait rire, mais à le voir là en chemise et lunettes de soleil, je ne peux qu'approuver !

- Génial !

- Bell's. dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Je te taquine !

- J'avais bien compris, mais c'est tout de même gênant.

- Je sais, mais en un sens, c'est vrai, je comprends pourquoi les gars d'ici n'ont jamais trouvé grâce à tes yeux.

- Je ne connaissais pas encore Edward à cette époque, et je suis sortie avec Mike.

- Mais il ne peut soutenir la comparaison.

- Je confirme.

- Je suis heureux pour toi ma petite fille. C'est un chic type, mais ne lui dit jamais que je t'ai dit cela, il pourrait te tenir pour acquise. Dit-il en me souriant.

- Edward ? Jamais. dis-je songeuse.

- En effet, il n'a pas l'air comme cela. Tu sais, je devrais être totalement déboussolé et mort de trouille à l'idée que tu te marie demain, mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'y parviens pas parce que je sais que tu prends la meilleure décision de toute ta vie.

- Merci papa.

- C'est moi qui te remercie ma belle, tu m'as apporté plus de bonheur que ce que je ne pouvais l'espérer et aujourd'hui, tu m'offres une nouvelle famille adorable, envahissante mais adorable, un gendre du tonnerre, et une petite fille fantastique.

J'éclatais de rire, mais c'était uniquement pour ne pas pleurer face à la déclaration de mon père. Lui comme moi avions le même problème mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que sa langue se déliait un peu et j'étais finalement heureuse de passer la dernière nuit ici, je pourrais profiter un peu plus de lui. Nous fûmes interrompus par l'entrée de Carlie qui se jeta sur son lit aux effigies de Bob l'éponge alors qu'Edward déposait les paquets dans la chambre. Il était 18h et donc largement l'heure de nous préparer pour le dîner de répétition comme l'appelait Alice, mais je savais que nous n'allions rien répéter du tout tant nous étions au point. Mais avant de nous vêtir, je tenais à offrir à ma fille son cadeau, certaine qu'elle souhaiterait le porter et que ça rendrait Alice verte de rage, juste une petite vengeance personnelle que je m'accordais, après tout, je ne savais même pas quels seraient les vêtements des invités alors qu'Alice était au courant de tout.

- Tiens mon ange. dis-je en lui tendant le cadeau.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Ouvres. Répondit Charlie en prenant place aux côtés d'Edward et moi sur mon lit.

- Oh, c'est Mickey sur le papier.

- Hum, hum. Répondis-je alors qu'elle ouvrait le paquet.

- C'est…. Oh ! merci maman, elle est trop belle, je la voulais trop ! dit-elle en se jetant sur moi.

- De rien ma princesse. Tu dis merci à papa aussi ?

- Merci mon papa que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

- De rien mon amour, ça te plait ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle en sautillant.

- Tant mieux répondit-il avec un sourire attendri.

- Je pourrais la mettre ce soir ?

- Je ne sais si…. Répondit Edward.

- S'il te plait papa. Dit-elle en lui faisant la moue « made in Cullen ».

- Carlie, tatie t'a prévu une robe.

- Oui, mais elle ne sera pas aussi belle que celle-là, s'il te plait.

- Ok… dit-il résigné.

- Super ! merci !

- Bien dans ce cas messieurs, laissez nous nous préparer ! décrétais-je en me levant.

- Mis à la porte dans sa propre maison, c'est fort. Bougonna Charlie.

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa. Répondis en souriant.

- Ouais ! dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

- A tout de suite mon amour, je t'aime. Me dit Edward en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu es trop faible mais je t'aime quand même. Lui dis-je en faisant référence à la robe.

- Je ne peux dire non aux femmes de ma vie. dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil alors que je fermais la porte sur lui, avant de me retourner vers Carlie.

- Bien, mademoiselle la princesse, si vous voulez bien mettre votre robe.

- Oui ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Viens là ! dis-je ne l'attrapant pour me faire un bisou.

- Dis maman, pourquoi tu m'as acheté un cadeau alors que nous étions là que pour le bébé ?

- Parce que j'ai vu que tu aimais beaucoup et que je voulais te faire plaisir ! j'ai réussi ?

- Oh oui !

A 19h précise, nous étions dans le restaurant où tout le monde était déjà attablé. Bien évidemment, notre table ne passait pas inaperçue entre les Cullen tous réunis, ce qui faisait neuf personnes et l'ancienne femme du sheriff de retour dans la petite ville qu'elle avait fui des années plus tôt avec sa fille, cette dernière en compagnie de son époux. Et enfin, nous : le shérif lui-même qui allait manger avec son ex-femme, la fille de ces derniers, son fiancé, avocat le plus en vue de Seattle et diablement sexy et enfin, la fille de ce dernier. J'étais à peu près certaine que demain tout le monde serait au courant de ce repas et que la semaine prochaine, notre mariage ferait la une de la gazette locale, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, bien trop heureuse de retrouver ma famille au grand complet. En premier lieu, je me précipitais vers ma mère que je n'avais pas vue depuis un petit moment, je l'embrassais longuement, lui faisant part de ma joie de la retrouver. Mais nos retrouvailles furent interrompues par un Emmett curieux.

- Hum… si je ne m'abuse, nous ne sommes qu'en septembre. Dit-il alors que nous prenions place.

- Oui et ? demandais en souriant.

- Pourquoi mon frangin a –t-il un sachet aussi imposant que la botte du père noël ?

- Pour faire parler les curieux Em', et ça marche ! répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Nous prendrons deux bouteilles de champagne, ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange s'il vous plait. Dit tout bas Edward à la serveuse.

- Bien. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Dis Swan, tu as mangé un clown aujourd'hui ?

- Hum…. Sans doute !

- Bien, on n'en a rien à faire de ce qu'elle a pu manger, donnez-nous ces cadeaux. Dit Alice alors que je prenais Carlie contre moi.

- Qui te dit qu'il y en a un pour toi ? demanda Edward.

- S'il te plait cher frère, je te connais et puis, il vous faut bien cela pour vous faire pardonner d'avoir habiller Carlie avec d'autres vêtements que ceux que j'avais préparés ! dit-elle alors que la serveuse apportait notre commande.

- Du champagne, nous avons en plus quelque chose à fêter ? demanda Emmett en prenant un accent aristocrate.

- Un mariage Em', un mariage ! répondit Rosalie.

- Les enfants, si vous laissiez Edward faire la distribution ! dit Renée en souriant.

- Mon dieu maman, tu es encore plus pressée que ces deux enfants.

- Oui, mais on ne peut rien me reprocher ! répondit-elle alors qu'Edward avait donné un paquet chacun aux personnes ici présentes.

- Bien, avant que vous ne vous jetiez sur les cadeaux et que vous soyez déçu, je tiens à vous signaler que ce n'est pas réellement pour vous. Dit mon fiancé.

- Pas pour nous ? alors pourquoi nous l'offrir ? demanda Jasper intrigué.

- Pas réellement. Répondis-je un peu mystérieuse.

- Oh… et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour ouvrir ? demanda Phil en me faisant un sourire que je lui rendis automatiquement.

- Allons-y dit Alice en se jetant sur son paquet.

Alors que chacun s'affairait à la tache, Edward me prit la main sous la table, sans doute lui aussi conscient de vivre un moment intense de notre existence. Un grand sourire prit place sur mes lèvres en entendant la toute première réaction de mon entourage : un cri strident qui aurait pu me déchirer les tympans. Bien évidemment, Alice avait été la première à comprendre et à me sauter au cou.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Petitefilledusud :** en ce qui concerne l'affaire Sawyer, c'est une affaire qu'il a traité dans Lettres Croisées, je n'ai pas beaucoup développé parce que je ne suis pas super forte pour les affaires policières, mais tu trouveras des indices dans les lettres ^^ Sinon, merci de me laisser une review à chaque fois. Bisous

**Morgane **: Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets quand on fait la fête… Ou alors le lendemain, quand le doliprane est notre ami ) (Oui, ça sent le vécu lol). Sinon, je sui contente que ça continue de te plaire ! Bisous

**Flo1359** : ha le fameux volcan ! Il embête tout le monde quoi ) Tu sais, je pense que ça été partout pareil : il a fait super froid ^^ mais bon, maintenant, ça va un peu mieux lol aujourd'hui, soleil toute la journée et presque 20° ! Merci pour la review.

**Gwen :** Le mariage sera au prochain chapitre, enfin, il commencera au prochain chapitre ^^ Merci pour la review.

**Ilonka :** merci.

**Melle Cullen** : On ne tape pas du pied, ce n'est pas beau de faire des caprices lol. Merci pour la review^^

**Anne Laure** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

**Floraine **: Au moins une centaine, voire plus mdr… J'avais prévenu ! J'avais bien dit que je ne savais pas combien j'allais faire de chapitres tant j'ai de choses à raconter. Et non, je ne suis pas sadique, je veux juste tout bien décrire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'écris le mariage de quelqu'un lol. Merci pour la review, et pour la suite de l'annonce et le début du mariage, je te dis au prochain chapitre !

**Elisaa** : Moi aussi, j'ai eu du soleil aujourd'hui, j'en ai d'ailleurs profité, je suis allée dans mon jardin pour écrire lol. A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

**Soraya **: Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise !


	56. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 19

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je me suis surpassée cette nuit, je pense que ce chapitre fait partie des plus longs que j'ai écrit. Je ne parlerais pas pendant des heures juste vous dire que je suis contente de voir que vous continuez à lire mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**POV Renée**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nous étions tous réunis à Forks pour une même raison, la plus belle des raisons du monde, ma petite fille allait se marier. C'était juste une merveilleuse nouvelle, quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas à vivre tout de suite. Si ma fille avait été comme moi, j'aurais angoissé jusqu'au dernier moment, ayant à chaque fois peur qu'elle ne plante son fiancé devant l'autel. Mais ma fille ne me ressemblait pas tant que cela, et surtout, ma fille aimait Edward plus que tout au monde. Elle avait toujours été incapable de faire du mal aux personnes qu'elle aimait, et il était donc inconcevable qu'elle en fasse à Edward. De plus, je savais qu'elle avait longuement réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision et qu'elle était déjà certaine de ce qu'elle voulait. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je trouvais que cette idée de mariage était juste formidable. Se marier aussi jeune pouvait être une bêtise pour beaucoup de personnes, mais pas pour Bella et Edward, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ils allaient être heureux.

Revenir à Forks avait été assez dur, je savais comment j'étais vue ici. J'étais l'ex-femme du chef, celle qui était partie avec une petite fille pour ne jamais revenir. J'avais abandonné le sheriff et l'avais laissé seul et il n'avait jamais voulu refaire sa vie. Je n'avais jamais voulu remettre les pieds à Forks, je savais comment étaient les gens à Forks et je savais que l'on parlerait sur mon dos et j'avais retardé ce retour au maximum. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent, je venais pour célébrer le mariage de ma fille. Au départ, je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle souhaitait se marier ici, mais après un coup de téléphone à Esmé, j'avais compris que c'était une décision d'Edward. Une décision que l'on devait à son éducation, la tradition souhaitait que l'on se marie dans la ville de naissance de la mariée et Edward avait été élevé dans la tradition. Et à en voir le sourire de ma fille, je ne pouvais qu'approuver cette idée.

Quand j'étais entrée dans le restaurant avec Phil, tout le monde s'était retourné vers moi, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je n'étais pas là pour eux. Et très vite, Esmé qui était déjà là avait engagé la conversation, détournant mon attention et montrant par la même occasion que leur avis ne comptait pas, nous étions là pour faire la fête. Lorsque ma fille était entrée dans le restaurant, sa fille dans les bras et son fiancé la tenant par la taille, je ne pus remarquer qu'une seule chose : elle respirait le bonheur et le mariage ne lui faisait pas peur, elle n'attendait que cela.

Je l'avais longuement serrée contre moi avant qu'Emmett ne nous interrompe pour nous parler des paquets que traîner Edward dans son sac. S'en suivit alors une joute verbale comme elles avaient souvent lieues dans la famille Cullen, une famille qui était désormais la notre. Il fallu dix minutes pour que tout le monde se calme et qu'Edward puisse déposer un paquet en face de chacun, je remarquais rapidement que les paquets portaient nos noms. Mais je ne m'attardais pas trop longtemps dessus, trop pressée de voir ce que nous avait réservé la petite famille.

J'étais seulement entrain d'ouvrir le carton qu'Alice avait déjà sauté au cou de ma fille, sans doute trop heureuse de son cadeau pour se retenir. Mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention et ouvrit la boîte. C'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'une fraction de seconde pouvait tout changer.

Une fraction de seconde, c'est le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour ouvrir la boîte.

C'est le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour découvrir une tétine et un pyjama enfant.

C'est le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour comprendre.

C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Bella pour comprendre.

C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Edward pour apprendre la nouvelle.

C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Alice pour sauter au cou de Bella.

C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Rosalie pour serrer son enfant dans les bras.

C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que les larmes de joies coulent sur mes joues.

C'est le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour devenir grand-mère.

* * *

_**POV Carlisle.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Depuis maintenant deux mois, je ressentais une sorte de fierté inébranlable. J'étais fier de mon fils, de ce qu'il était devenu. Durant toute sa vie, je n'avais eu de cesse de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il était tellement différent de son frère et de sa sœur. Tous les deux étaient enjoués, plus que sociables, parlaient tout le temps, mais Edward non. Il était de ceux qui attirent les filles parce qu'il a un air mystérieux. Bien évidemment, je ne m'en étais jamais fait en ce qui concernait les filles, mes enfants étaient beaux, je le savais et je savais que mes deux fils avaient du succès auprès des filles mais je savais aussi qu'Emmett allait pouvoir garder une fille, derrière ses airs de gros ours, il était quelqu'un d'assez facile à vivre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Edward. Il était renfermé sur lui-même, n'avait plus confiance en la gente féminine et rien ne comptait à part sa fille.

En fait, j'avais toujours été fier de mon fils, il avait toujours été brillant dans ses études, il avait des amis et il avait de l'or dans ses doigts lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique. Et lorsque Candice était arrivée, j'étais persuadé que tout se passerait pour le mieux, mais j'avais bien vite compris qu'elle n'était pas la femme qu'il lui fallait, elle ne restait avec lui que par intérêt, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment quel était à l'époque son intérêt. Peut-être avait elle entraperçu les capacités de mon fils, peut-être connaissait-elle le montant de son compte en banque. Je n'en avais aucune idée, tout ce que je savais c'est que cette relation l'avait totalement détruit. Oh, bien évidemment, elle nous avait apporté un merveilleux cadeau, le plus beau de tous, ma toute première petite fille. Le plus beau et le plus inestimable des cadeaux. Mais il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, n'avait plus aucun ami, hormis notre grande famille.

Et puis…. Et puis Bella était arrivée, elle avait détruit toutes les barrières qu'il s'était forgé, elle était entrée dans sa vie, elle lui avait montré qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres, qu'elle était spéciale. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle apportait à mon fils et à ma petite fille plus de bonheur que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Grâce à elle mon fils se faisait des amis à nouveau, grâce à elle, mon fils avait retrouvé le sourire, grâce à elle, mon fils avait eu la force de se battre contre les démons de son passé et enfin, grâce à elle, mon fils faisait de nouveau confiance aux femmes. Et j'étais fier de lui, fier parce qu'il était devenu un homme respectable. Fier parce qu'il était un grand avocat, mais surtout, fier parce qu'il était père d'une magnifique famille. Une famille qui allait devenir encore plus concrète demain, lorsqu'il prononcerait ce petit « oui » chargé de sens. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression que mon fils allait devenir un homme, un homme accomplit et heureux.

Un bonheur que j'avais vu transparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il avait passé la porte du restaurant, tenant d'une manière plus que possessive sa future femme et sa fille. Il respirait le bonheur par tous les pores du visage. Une certitude qui ne fut que confirmée lorsque j'ouvris le paquet qui se trouvait devant moi. Je ne sais même pas si j'avais été surpris de voir un doudou et une assiette pour bébé. Non, je ne devais pas l'être tant que ça, pour moi, ça coulait de source. L'étonnement n'était pas au rendez-vous, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas sa place, tant le bonheur occupait tout l'espace. Le bonheur et une fois de plus la fierté. J'étais déjà grand-père et j'adorais mes petits-enfants plus que tout au monde, mais ce bébé avait une saveur spéciale, il avait le goût du bonheur tant recherché et que l'on trouve enfin. Ce bébé signifiait pour tout le monde des années de bonheur. Je levais les yeux vers le visage rayonnant de Bella. Ma belle-fille nous offrait à tous le plus beau cadeau qui puisse être.

* * *

_**POV Edward.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà, c'était fait, les cadeaux étaient distribués, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de notre famille. Les voir réunis tous ensemble était une chose qui me gonflait le cœur. J'avais toujours eu une famille hors du commun et je savais que ce n'était pas le cas pour Bella, elle n'avait pas eu la famille soudée et aimante, mais à présent tout était différent. Nous étions une grande et merveilleuse famille. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de chacun de mes proches le même regard bienveillant et protecteur. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même Charlie, Renée et Phil avaient ce regard que ce soit envers leur fille ou envers les membres de ma famille. C'était juste la famille parfaite. Une famille parfaite pour une vie parfaite. Je fus sorti rapidement de mes pensées par un cri strident.

Un cri qui eu le don de faire que tout le restaurant s'était retourné vers nous après avoir sursauté. Seulement, à notre table, personne n'avait sursauté, juste eu un petit sourire gêné, nous connaissions tous les réactions excessives d'Alice. Cependant, cette fois, personne n'eut ce sourire car ce n'était pas une réaction excessive. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé réagir autrement que comme cela. Elle était à présent dans les bras de ma fiancée lui déposant une multitude de baiser sur la joue.

- Je m'en doutais, je m'en doutais….

- Alice…

- C'est génial.

- Alice, arrête, tu l'étouffes. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle laisse respirer ma belle.

- Je… pardon Bella. oh mon dieu, Edward, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour vous. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le temps qu'elle avait mis à me serrer contre elle, c'était aussi le temps qu'avait pris Renée pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras et lui répéter à quel point elle était fière d'elle. C'était aussi le temps qu'il avait fallu à mon père pour serrer la main de Charlie qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'Alice me lâchait, enfin, je pu voir mon entourage rayonner de bonheur.

- Je sais que je vais encore passer pour l'imbécile du coin, mais je ne voudrais pas faire une bêtise, j'ai bien compris ? Tu es enceinte ? demanda-t-il à Bella.

- Oui.

- Merde, félicitation le microbe !

- Merci Em'. Dit-elle alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

Je ne m'occupais plus de la conversation de ma fiancé à partir du moment où ma mère me serra contre elle. Une simple étreinte pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, pour nous. Je n'avais jamais mesuré l'ampleur d'une étreinte, mais je le comprenais enfin, par cette dernière, elle me faisait passer tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour moi.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour toi mon fils. Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Je le suis aussi.

- Oh, je le sais, ça se voit ! Je ne dirais pas que je suis surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Cela fait quelques jours que je trouve que Bella est différente, plus rayonnante, et je savais que ce n'était uniquement grâce au mariage. Une mère remarque ce genre de choses.

- Tu as toujours été une mère formidable.

- Tout comme tu es un père fantastique pour Carlie et que tu continueras à l'être pour cet enfant.

- Merci maman. Dis-je en la prenant une dernière fois alors que Charlie s'approchait de moi.

- Et bien, je crois que tu avais raison, je ne pourrais pas te tuer tout de suite.

- Désolé chef. Lui dis-je en lui faisant une fausse mine désolée.

- Tu sais que je te déteste Edward Cullen ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Hum… non, pourquoi donc ?

- Depuis que Bella est toute petite, j'avais préparé un discours tout prêt pour l'homme avec qui elle passerait sa vie du style : « si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ». tu vois le genre.

- Oui, je peux tout à fait imaginer. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Mais voilà, elle t'a choisi toi et je ne peux même pas te le dire, tu as pris trop de précautions !

- Désolé chef.

- Tu sais que je devrais me méfier de toi, tu es trop parfait pour être honnête, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Désolé pour cela aussi. Lui dis-je ayant de plus en plus de mal à grader mon sérieux.

- Enfin…. Tant pis pour mon discours, j'ai tout de même pu le sortir à Newton ! répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Je suis certain qu'il en fait encore des cauchemars. Répondis-je en accompagnant son rire.

- Moi aussi. Félicitations mon garçon. _Poursuivit-il en reprenant son sérieux_. Tu es parfait pour ma fille et je sais que tu feras, que tu fais déjà son bonheur. Je sais que ce bébé vous comble tous les trois de joie et j'espère vous voir plus souvent à la maison.

- Comptez sur moi Charlie.

- Je suis content pour toi fiston. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Bella nous regarder avec un sourire ému tandis que mon père avait une expression de fierté attachée à son visage. Je pris ma petite princesse dans les bras alors que tout le monde continuait de nous féliciter. Nous disant à quel point ils étaient heureux pour nous. Rosalie ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme en me disant que je serais le meilleur père de famille qu'il puisse exister, mais en me faisant promettre de ne jamais dire cela à Emmett. Ce dernier me souhaitant d'avoir un fils pour lui apprendre les règles du baseball plutôt que d'apprendre à jouer du piano. Mon père lui me serra longuement dans les bras, sans rien me dire. Les paroles auraient été superflues pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait me faire passer. Je savais qu'il était heureux et fier de moi et cela me rendait heureux moi-même. Jasper quant à lui n'avait pas eu besoin de me serrer contre lui ou de me dire quelque chose. Il me fit juste un sourire. Un simple sourire et je su tout ce qu'il souhaitait me dire. La déclaration qui me surprit le plus fut sans doute celle de Phil. Bien évidemment, il me félicita longuement lui aussi, mais surtout, il m'avait remercié de lui avoir offert une famille. Une vraie famille digne de ce nom. Je n'avais pas su répondre grand-chose à cela, sauf que c'était naturel.

Après que nous nous soyons ainsi donnés en spectacle pour tout le restaurant, nous pûmes enfin retourner au repas. Je savais qu'il me restait encore une chose à annoncer mais je n'étais pas certain du moment à choisir et puis, finalement, c'est Carlie qui vendu la mèche la première et j'en fus assez heureux. C'était entre le dessert et le café.

- Oh, tu sais quoi papy, on a trouvé une trop trop belle maison, tout près de chez toi. Avait-elle dit à mon père.

- Une quoi ? demanda Rosalie.

- Une maison, pour habiter dedans. Répondit Carlie en haussant les épaules.

- Hum… ce que Carlie est entrain de dire, c'est que nous allons bientôt déménager. Répondis-je en souriant à ma fille qui était sur les genoux de sa mère.

- Nous avons visité une maison mercredi, et c'est exactement ce que nous voulions, nous allons donc signer les papiers dans trois semaines maximum.

- C'est moi ou quand vous décidez de vous engager, vous ne le faites pas à moitié. Nous dit Emmett en souriant.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop…. Rapide ? demanda Alice.

- Al', on en a déjà parlé…. On ne peut pas rester dans cet appartement alors que nous allons avoir un second enfant, il nous faut une maison, et Carlie a besoin d'un jardin dans lequel jouer. Répondis-je.

- Je sais…. Mais vous allez habiter tellement loin. Dit-elle en boudant légèrement.

- Chérie….Edward et Bella vont se marier, il est temps qu'ils vivent sans voir un membre de leur famille débarquer à chaque instant.

- Jazz a raison Alice. Dit mon père en faisant sourire à ma sœur.

- Et puis, je pensais que nous pourrions prendre l'appartement de ton frère. Poursuivit Jasper.

- Pour ? demanda Alice.

- Habiter ensemble.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, si tu le veux évidemment.

- Oh oui ! répondit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

- Bien, je pense que nous avons un nouveau locataire. Répondis-je amusé par le spectacle.

- Et où se trouve la fameuse maison ? demanda ma mère.

- A cinq minutes de chez vous Esmé. Répondit Bella.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la maison de Mme Lodes, tu vois qui ? demandais-je à mon père.

- Parfaitement, c'est une très belle maison, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de la visiter, mais de l'extérieur, elle est très belle.

- Oui, et il y a plein de chambres ! dit Carlie en souriant.

- Et bien, voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle. _Dit Renée en nous souriant_. peut-être aurons-nous la chance d'avoir une chambre de réservée.

- Vous savez Renée, je pense que si mon frère veut une maison avec plein de chambre c'est pour pouvoir lui faire plein d'enfants.

- Emmett ! dit Rose.

- Bah quoi ?

- Pas devant les enfants Em' ! Lui répondit Jasper.

- Pourquoi ? moi aussi je veux que papa et maman aient plein d'enfants.

- Pour ça, il faudra voir avec maman. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Je suis certain que maman ne demande rien d'autre. Répondit Emmett.

- Em' ! je peux toujours te mettre à la porte de mon mariage. Suggéra Bella.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? dit-il sur un ton de défi

- On pari ?

- Ok, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais nous avons un mariage demain, et je propose que nous allions tous nous coucher avant que cela ne dégénère en bagarre générale. Dit Alice en se levant.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses ? demanda Bella.

- Je veux juste que tu ailles te coucher pour que je ne sois pas obligée de cacher tes cernes demain matin.

- Bien, tout le monde a entendu le maître de cérémonie ? tout le monde au lit. déclara Emmett en se levant à son tour.

Nous ne pûmes que faire de même et nous lever pour quitter le restaurant qui avait été le lieu de nombreuses exclamations de joie. Je n'étais pas certain qu'un tel lieu avait connu autant d'animation en une seule soirée, mais cela allait fournir des ragots pour au moins un an à la ville de Forks.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais tout seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Il m'avait fallu au moins dix minutes pour que je ne quitte ma belle. Depuis que je vivais avec elle, je n'avais pas passé une seule nuit séparé d'elle et être obligé de le faire me rendait totalement angoissé. Charlie avait été obligé de me menacé avec son fusil non chargé pour que je débarrasse le plancher, une chose qui avait énormément fait rire ma fille. Forcé, j'avais serré une dernière fois les femmes de ma vie dans les bras, embrassant passionnément Bella avant de rejoindre le lit de l'hôtel qui me semblait trop grand pour moi tout seul. Il était minuit lorsque je pris la décision de voir s'il en allait de même pour Bella, si elle était aussi soumise à une insomnie due à mon absence.

**« ****Tu me manques.** » juste quelques mots que je lui envoyais, espérant qu'elle n'était pas entrain de dormis et que je ne l'avais pas réveillée avec ce message.

**« ****Toi aussi. Plus que tout, je n'arrive même pas à dormir. »**

**« Moi non plus. C'est horrible. Le lit est désespérément vide sans toi. »**

**« Le mien aussi. En plus mon père ronfle, ce qui ne m'aide pas à dormir. Et Carlie me nargue en dormant du sommeil des bienheureux » **

**« Pourquoi avons-nous écouté Alice ? »**

**« Parce qu'elle s'y connait plus en mariage que nous ? »**

**« Sans doute, toujours est-il que j'ai hâte d'être à demain. »**

**« Oh moi aussi. J'ai hâte de te voir, de te serrer contre moi…. »**

**« Et moi de te voir remonter l'allée dans ta magnifique robe blanche. Mais surtout…. Surtout de t'appeler Madame Cullen »**

**« Voilà qui me donne encore plus hâte d'être à demain. »**

**« ****Dans ce cas, nous devrions dormir, le temps passe plus rapidement lorsque l'on dort »**

**« Des paroles pleines de sagesse Monsieur Cullen »**

**« Je sais. Dormez bien (future) madame Cullen, je vous aime »**

**« Je t'aime aussi… »**

C'était le dernier message que je voulais avoir, la dernière chose que je voulais voir avant de m'endormir : l'affirmation de son amour pour moi et de joie de devenir ma femme. J'avais eu de ses nouvelles, je savais que je lui manquais et je pouvais à présent dormir, certain de l'issue heureuse de la journée du lendemain.

Le matin suivant, je me levais avec la tête un peu ailleurs. Il me fallu une fraction de seconde pour me rendre compte que c'était le grand jour. J'envoyais rapidement un message à Alice pour lui rappeler de faire la commission et me rendait ensuite dans la chambre de Jasper qui était déjà réveillé depuis pas mal de temps. J'étais certain qu'Alice l'avait fait lever à l'aurore pour qu'il puisse être prêt.

- Alors, c'est le grand jour ?

- Enfin. Je vais enfin me marier ! le répondis-je avec un immense sourire.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Petitefilledusud** : merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et tu as réussi à voir pour l'affaire Sawyer ?

**Ilonka **: merci pour la review !

**Flo1359** : Le mariage commencera au prochain chapitre ^^ J'ai bel et bien vu les nouveaux extraits d'Eclipse, mon cœur a même failli s'arrêter de battre, mais je suis parvenue à le faire reprendre. Quant à la coiffure de Robert, ce n'est pas celle que je préfère, mais c'est pour son prochain film donc c'est pour la bonne cause lol. Contente que mon blog te plaise (surtout que tu y sois allée faire un tour, tu as vu le teaser ?). Je connais ce problème du GPS, en Espagne. Une fois, nous sommes allés à Cadaquès avec des amis (ville de Dali) et il y avait trois voitures qui étaient coincée dans une rue tortueuse à sens unique qui aboutissait sur des escaliers ! ça m'avait bien fait rire. Sinon, merci pour la review !

**Gwen :** Le mariage arrive, patience lol merci pour la review !

**Anne-Laure** : Contente que le chapitre te plaise ! Merci pour la review et à très vite pour le mariage -)

**Nathalie63** : Je sais, je suis une grande sadique, mais pas tant que cela puisque je tente de publier tous les deux jours et pas toutes les semaines^^ merci pour la review !

**Mlle Cullen** : Un tout petit début aussi, parce que je viens quand même de vous offrir un chapitre plus que détaillé pour le coup lol merci de me laisser une review à chaque fois !

**Soraya **: Oh, ça te plait à ce point là ^^ dans ce cas, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ^^ merci pour la review.


	57. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 20

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bien moi, après ce long week-end, je peux enfin publier. Je sais que j'ai mis assez longtemps avant de vous offrir ce chapitre, mais non seulement j'ai fait pas mal la fête ce week-end, mais en plus ce chapitre est assez long. Non, en fait, il est même très long, c'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit, mais bon, c'est le mariage…. Bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et ne sera pas trop ennuyeux parce qu'il y a pas mal de description, et que vous ne voudrez pas me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre parce que je coupe au mauvais moment… lol_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quitter Edward devant la porte de la maison de mon père avait été la chose la plus difficile à faire depuis bien des mois, en fait, depuis la dernière fois qu'il était parti en voyage d'affaire. Savoir que je n'allais pas dormir avec lui cette fois alors que nous passions toutes les nuits lovés l'un contre l'autre me rendait assez anxieuse. Je n'étais pas certaine de dormir si mon homme n'était pas avec moi et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais jamais été une femme de tradition, celle-ci m'ennuyant plus qu'autre chose. Mais là, tout était différent. Il s'agissait de mon mariage et je n'avais pas le droit de faire les choses à moitié. Je voulais que tout soit parfait et je savais que pour cela, je pouvais me fier à Alice et à sas décisions, voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais seule dans un lit d'une personne mais qui me semblait bien trop grand pour moi toute seule. Heureusement pour moi, mon fiancé avait eu la bonne idée de m'envoyer un message pour me montrer qu'il pensait à moi et cela m'avait en quelques sortes rassurée. Je m'étais donc endormie, apaisée et à peu près confiante pour ce qui allait se produire le lendemain matin.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi cinq petites minutes lorsqu'une petite main vint me caresser le visage. Je pris tout de suite conscience qu'il s'agissait de ma fille, mais l'esprit trop pris par mes rêves en ce qui concernait le mariage, je ne me rendis pas compte que je n'étais pas tout à fait seule dans la pièce.

- Carlie, je suis certaine que l'aiguille n'est pas encore sur le neuf. Dis-je encore ignorante d'une autre présence dans la pièce.

- Je sais maman, mais papy il a dit qu'il fallait te lever.

- Papy ? demandais-je en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Et si tu allais prendre ton petit-déjeuner, princesse ? demanda mon père alors que je m'asseyais dans le lit.

- Oui ! répondit-elle en courant.

- J'ai pris la liberté de venir te réveiller mon ange, Alice ne va pas tarder à arriver et je suis certain que tu n'aurais pas aimé le réveil qu'elle t'aurait fait subir. Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le lit.

- Très prévenant de ta part.

- En effet, il aurait été très mal vu que la mariée soit de mauvaise humeur le jour de son mariage. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh… le mariage. Dis-je en reprenant pied dans la réalité alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

- C'est la raison de ta présence ici. dit-il en camouflant un éclat de rire.

- Je le sais bien, c'est juste que….

- Tu n'étais pas encore réveillée. Je le sais bien. Dit-il alors que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se faisait entendre dans la maison.

- Va ouvrir. Dis-je en me levant.

- Oui, et toi, files sous la douche, tu dois te laver les cheveux et être sortie dans cinq minutes, vêtue d'un peignoir… quoi ? ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas encore dans ta chambre, j'ai promis que tu serais prête lorsqu'elle mettrait un pied dans la maison.

- Tu es mon sauveur papa.

- Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas tous les jours que sa petite fille préférée se marie.

- Je suis ta seule fille papa. Dis-je en m'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu es quand même ma préférée.

Il avait dit cela tout en descendant l'escalier alors que je m'enfermais à clef dans la salle de bain, afin d'éviter toute irruption intempestive de ma meilleure amie. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir afin d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts dus au stress qui montait de manière exponentielle depuis mon réveil. Objectivement, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela, je m'étais à attendue à beaucoup pire. Je n'avais aucune trace de cerne, rien qui ne pourrait témoigner d'un manque de sommeil flagrant, enfin, aucune raison pour Alice de piquer une crise. Hormis sans doute mon retard sur le programme qu'elle devait avoir établi à la seconde prête et qui aurait dans doute expliqué son empressement à transformer la porte de la salle de bain en véritable tambour. Je n'y fis pas plus attention que cela et prenait le plus grand soin à me laver correctement, appliquant même un après shampoing sur mes cheveux. Après tout, je n'allais me marier qu'une seule fois et je voulais être à la hauteur.

Suivant à la lettre les indications que mon père m'avait dictées et qu'il avait reçues de ma tortionnaire, je mis un peignoir et descendis dans la cuisine pour retrouver une Alice maquillée et coiffée s'attelant à faire manger Carlie le plus vite possible

- Alice, ce n'est pas un marathon, et il serait préférable que ma fille mange à sa vitesse pour ne pas mourir de faim dans une heure.

- Isabella Swan, vous me donnerez des ordres lorsque vous serez prête, en attendant, tu manges.

- Bien chef.

Finalement, Alice nous avait laissé pas mal de temps pour nous restaurer, attendant que toutes les femmes de la famille ne débarquent pour se préparer. Je n'étais pas certaine que les choses se produisaient comme cela dans les autres familles. Mais les Cullen n'étaient pas une famille ordinaire et nous aimions faire les choses en même temps, tous ensembles. Même si pour l'occasion, Charlie avait été obligé de se retirer dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas toute cette agitation.

Moi-même, alors qu'Alice s'occupait de mes cheveux, que Rosalie faisait mon maquillage et Renée mes ongles pendant qu'Esmé habillait les petites, me sentait très mal dans un si petit espace encombré de tant de monde. Mais je ne dis rien, je savais que toutes les personnes ici présentes souhaitaient être là pour mon mariage. De plus, j'avais vraiment besoin de leur présence auprès de moi en cet instant si critique. Car en effet, je commençais à angoisser, me demandant si Edward ne s'était pas rendu compte au dernier moment qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et s'il n'allait pas me laisser toute seule devant l'autel.

- Et voilà, j'ai terminé tes cheveux. Dit Alice au bout de trois heures de torture.

- Déjà ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil alors que nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux dans la pièce, les autres ayant terminé leur besogne et s'occupant sans doute de leur propre apparence.

- Oh, nous avons encore pas mal de choses à faire comme t'habiller, retoucher la robe et effectuer les dernières retouches pour tes cheveux et le maquillage, mais pour le moment, je vais moi-même aller me préparer.

- Tu es formidable Alice, même si j'ai passé trois heures à te crier dessus parce que tu me faisais mal, je suis consciente que sans toi, rien n'aurait été réussi.

- C'était un réel bonheur Bell's. je suis si heureuse que tu épouses mon frère et que tu me laisses m'occuper de toi. Mais à présent, il faut que je me fasse belle.

- Ce ne sera sans doute pas une chose trop difficile.

- Oh si, crois-moi. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est ça…. dis-je en souriant.

- Au fait, interdiction de quitter ta chambre et d'aller te voir dans un miroir, tu feras cela lorsque tu seras totalement prête.

- Et je fais quoi en attendant ?

- Tu lis cela. Dit-elle en me tendant une lettre.

- C'est …

- D'Edward ? oui, il me l'a donnée hier pour que je puisse te la remettre, mais s'il te plait, évite de trop pleurer, je ne voudrais pas que tu ruines mon travail.

- Je… merci. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle me fit un dernier clin d'œil et ferma la porte derrière elle pour me laisser seule avec la missive de mon futur mari. A ces mots, mon cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine, mais je tentais de l'ignorer tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour y découvrir la lettre.

_Bella_

_Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écris de lettre mon amour et pourtant, je m'étais engagé à le faire et ce de manière régulière. Je pourrais mettre cela sur le compte de nos emplois du temps surchargés. Je pourrais mettre cela sur le compte de la durée des journées qui ne font que 24h comme tu le fais si souvent. Je pourrais aussi le mettre sur le compte de la vie qui fait que nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre le temps. Mais la vérité est que je n'ai pas cherché à prendre le temps de t'écrire une lettre. Te voir tous les jours, te croiser le matin, te serrer dans mes bras le soir fait que je préfère profiter de ta présence que de t'écrire une lettre. Mais saches une chose, je ne te tiendrais jamais pour acquise, aujourd'hui encore moins que tous les autres jours._

_Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai pu te le dire, au moins une centaine, mais je tiens à le refaire aujourd'hui. D'une manière totalement inattendue, tu as ensoleillé ma vie Isabella. Moi qui vivais dans un état de catatonie pratiquement permanente, tu es parvenue à me faire vivre pour autre chose que pour Carlie. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que je pouvais attendre quelque chose d'elle. Qu'elle avait encore des cadeaux à me faire. Mais surtout, qu'elle ne m'avait éprouvé que pour me faire apprécier les présents qu'elle m'offrirait à leur juste valeur. Tout ce que j'ai du affronté, tout ce qui m'a emmené au fond du trou… tout cela n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur intense que tu peux m'apporter._

_Parfois, il m'arrive de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et de te serrer contre moi, juste pour être certain que je ne rêve pas. Que je ne suis pas entrain de dormir, de faire le plus merveilleux des rêves, mais un rêve qui pourrait s'achever dès mon réveil. Mais un pincement rapide me permet de me rendre compte que non, je ne rêve pas, tu es bien là, à mes côtés, dormant profondément et me serrant contre toi. Mais surtout, m'offrant ton amour, un amour que je n'aurais jamais osé demander. Et dire qu'il y a un an, j'ai failli jeter la lettre en remarquant qu'elle ne m'était pas adressée, la renvoyer à son expéditeur et ne pas t'écrire. J'ai du faire preuve d'énormément d'audace, mais à cette époque j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, à une autre personne que celle de mon entourage._

_Il m'arrive parfois de me demander ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si tu ne t'étais pas trompée d'adresse. Si ce malheureux petit bout de papier ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ma boîte aux lettres. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ne peux me faire à l'idée que tu ne sois pas entrée un jour dans ma vie. Je ne peux concevoir mon existence sans toi et les années que j'ai passées loin de toi ne sont qu'une période de latence qui m'a permis de devenir un homme pour toi. Qui m'ont permis d'évoluer et d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Une sorte de parcours initiatique qui m'a conduit directement vers toi. Et je me dis que même si je n'avais pas trouvé ta lettre, nous aurions trouvé un autre moyen de nos rencontrer. Nos âmes étaient faites pour être ensemble et j'en ai aujourd'hui l'intime conviction. Que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer._

_Quand je pense au chemin parcouru depuis un an, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire face à nos premières hésitations, face aux épreuves qui se sont mises sur notre chemin mais qui nous ont amené à ce jour. Aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Tout d'abord parce que tu m'as fait le cadeau de devenir la mère de mes enfants. Sans doute le plus beau cadeau du monde. Je me souviens encore de la vague de bonheur et de fierté qui m'a emplie lorsque Carlie t'a appelée maman pour la première fois. C'était quasiment trop fort pour moi. Trop de bonheur pour un seul homme. Un bonheur accru lorsque tu l'as adoptée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je considérais cela comme la plus belle marque d'amour que tu pouvais me faire. Un attachement inébranlable. Encore aujourd'hui, je sais que si la vie nous sépare, si nous n'éprouvons plus les mêmes sentiments l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, tu seras toujours là, près de moi car tu es la mère de Carlie et que cette dernière ne pourra plus jamais vivre sans toi. Tu as permis à notre petite fille de prendre confiance en elle, d'avoir foi en la vie, tu lui as permis de grandir et devenir une petite fille adorable. Je sais qu'il t'arrive parfois de douter, de n'être pas certaine de la ligne de conduite à suivre, d'avoir peur de faire des erreurs en la punissant trop. Je me souviens encore des premiers jours où tu me demandais tout le temps mon avis sur l'éducation. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit à l'époque c'est que même si tu pense être jeune et inexpérimenté, tu es loin de la réalité. J'ai l'impression que tu es née pour devenir mère tant les décisions que tu prends sont les meilleures pour notre fille. Je sais que tu regardes Rosalie avec beaucoup d'admiration parce que tu penses qu'elle est la mère parfaite mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu lui ressembles lorsqu'il s'agit de l'éducation des enfants. Tu as une autorité naturelle qui fait qu'ils t'écoutent quoiqu'il arrive, tu es tout comme elle, une mère louve et je sais que tu es prête à tout pour les enfants de la famille. Tu es née pour être mère mon amour._

_En écrivant ces mots, je pense aussi au petit être qui grandit déjà en toi et mon cœur se gonfle de joie en pensant que nous allons accueillir le fruit de notre amour. Aussi petit que puisse être le bébé, je sais que je l'aime déjà plus que ma propre vie. __Je suis si fier d'être l'homme que tu as choisi pour être le père de tes enfants. Et je n'ai qu'une hâte, que notre bébé soit là, que l'on puisse le serrer contre nous, lui montrer à quel point nous sommes heureux de l'avoir parmi nous, le présenter à sa sœur et les laisser jouer à deux. J'ai beau essayer de mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens, rien ne semble rendre justice à la puissance de mes sentiments en cet instant. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie à l'idée de devenir père pour la seconde fois, et je peux te jurer que j'aimerais cet enfant d'une manière irraisonnée et irrationnelle. Que ce soit une petite fille ou un petit garçon, il sera l'enfant le plus choyé, le plus aimé de la terre, tout comme peut l'être sa grande sœur. Et tout comme tu peux être la femme enceinte la plus adorée de l'univers. Pour le moment, tu ne te rends pas encore bien compte de tout ce que cela peut impliquer et je suis certain qu'un sourire est collé à ton magnifique visage, mais je suis certain que dans trois, tu me demanderas de te laisser un peu seule tant je serais collant, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne pourrais le faire. Je veux profiter de chaque étape de cette grossesse avec toi et Carlie, en famille, puisque c'est ce que nous sommes à présent._

_Et oui, nous sommes une famille. __Oh, à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, nous ne le sommes pas encore légalement, mais nous le sommes dans mon esprit et sans doute dans le tien en tout cas. Je tente d'imaginer ce que tu es entrain de faire. Es-tu déjà habillée dans cette robe de mariée qui me fait tant rêver depuis un mois et que je ne parviens pas à imaginer ? Es-tu seule, as-tu renvoyé toutes les personnes qui étaient autour de toi pour lire cette lettre ? Ou alors ma sœur est-elle là, lisant par-dessus ton épaule tout en te coiffant alors que ta mère aide Carlie à passer sa robe. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ce que je sais c'est que tout le monde doit être entrain de sourire. Et de mon côté, je suis entrain de me dire que je n'aurais sans doute jamais du te donner cette lettre avant le mariage, surtout si tu étais déjà maquillée, auquel cas, ma sœur risque de me tuer avant que je ne puisse prononcer le fameux « oui » pour avoir détruit tout son travail._

_Mais surtout à l'heure qu'il est, je dois être comme chaque futur époux. Un savant mélange de stress, d'angoisse mais surtout de bonheur. Le bonheur de savoir que la personne que l'on aime va passer sa vie avec vous. Le bonheur de savoir que nous allons avoir l'éternité pour nous aimer. Le bonheur de savoir que je vais pouvoir crier sur tous les toits notre amour et que je pourrais enfin te présenter à tout le monde comme étant « madame Cullen ». Que tu es celle que j'ai choisie pour passer le reste de mes jours, mais aussi, que tu es celle que toute la famille a accueillie. Tu seras dans quelques heures le nouveau membre de la famille Cullen et je sais que tout le monde est au moins aussi heureux que moi. Nos familles étaient faite pour fusionner tant nous sommes tous étranges à notre manière._

_Il est temps à présent pour moi de poser la plume pour retourner à mes occupations, c'est-à-dire toi et Carlie qui venez de vous réveiller en cette veille de mariage. Mais avant cela, je voulais une dernière fois que j'étais heureux que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, que tu veuilles bien devenir ma femme. Mais surtout, je suis fier que tu veuilles de moi comme époux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel cadeau, mais je peux te dire que je bénirais chaque jour que Dieu pourra m'offrir en ta compagnie._

_A tout de suite mon amour, je t'attends devant l'autel._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

Comme Alice l'avait prévu, j'avais tout simplement été incapable de retenir mes larmes, cependant je tentais de limiter les dégâts en tapotant mes joues. Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement de ma faute si les larmes coulaient, mais plutôt celle de mon merveilleux et magnifique futur époux. Encore une fois, il m'avait faite la plus belle déclaration que l'on pouvait attendre d'un homme. Non, d'ailleurs je n'étais pas certaine qu'un autre homme sur la terre soit capable de dire des choses aussi belles que cela. Je souris en pensant que dans quelques heures il serait mon époux et dans quelques mois, le père du petit être qui grandissait en moi. Je caressais tendrement mon ventre quand j'entendis les gonds de la porte grincer. Je me retourner pour observer Renée entrer dans la chambre, s'asseoir sur le lit et me regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman… s'il te plait ne pleures pas, je vais déjà me faire tuer par Alice pour ça ! dis-je en pointant mes yeux en même temps que je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère qui était bien trop chargée en émotions pour moi.

- Je n'y peux rien… tu comprendras quand Carlie se mariera. Dit-elle en me tendant une main que je pris aussitôt.

- Connaissant son père, ses grand-pères et ses oncles, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi en te mettant au monde, mais regardes où nous sommes aujourd'hui. tu es là, dans ta petite chambre d'enfant, incroyablement belle, une robe blanche pendue sur l'armoire et un petit bébé dans le ventre. Et tu voudrais que je ne pleure pas ? C'est totalement impossible ma belle.

- Désolée. Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à l'être, tu me rends heureuse et fière de toi.

- Maman… je….

- Chut ma princesse, je sais que je n'ai pas été la mère idéale et que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment que l'on parle de sentiments, mais aujourd'hui laisses moi au moins te dire à quel point je suis fière de ce que tu vas faire, de ce que tu as fait. Je tente de me dire que ce n'est qu'un rêve que tu es encore la petite Bella, mais non, tu vas te marier.

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai encore du mal à assimiler moi-même.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je sais aussi que c'est la meilleure décision que tu pouvais prendre. Tu as trouvé l'homme idéal pour toi, et j'en suis heureuse.

- Oui, Edward est….

- Parfait._ Dit-elle en terminant ma phrase._ Il est exactement celui qu'il te fallait. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme dans cette histoire grecques, où il y a bien longtemps, les êtres avaient deux têtes, quatre jambes et quatre bras….

- Les androgynes non ?

- Oui, je crois. Enfin, ils ont été séparés pour je ne sais plus quelle raison et à présent chacun cherche son autre moitié. Et je pense qu'Edward est cette autre moitié. Je suis certaine que je ne perçois pas toute la force des sentiments qui vous lient, mais je sais que je n'aurais sans doute pas été capable d'assumer cela à ton âge. Mais encore une fois, tu nous as prouvé que tu étais bien plus forte que nous, et tu assumes cela avec tellement de panache ! je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenue. Et je suis fière à l'idée de devenir une nouvelle fois grand-mère.

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Je le sais bien, mais nous allons tous attendre ce bébé avec le plus grand empressement, après tout, s'il est le mélange parfait de son père et de sa mère, il ne pourra qu'être parfait.

- Merci maman. Dis-je en la pressant contre moi.

- De rien mon ange. je suis fière de toi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Maman ! dit Carlie en courant vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras.

- Désolée, j'ai essayé de la retenir, mais elle était trop pressée de voir sa maman. Nous dit Esmé en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

- Ce n'est rien Esmé. Dis-je en lovant mon bébé contre moi.

- Maman, tu es triste ? me demanda Carlie en sortant la tête de mon cou.

- Non ! pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- Parce que tu pleures.

- Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse mon ange.

- Mais c'est que quand on est triste qu'on pleure.

- Non princesse, il arrive que les grandes personnes soient tellement heureuses qu'elles pleurent de joie. Dit Esmé en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Alors tu es trop heureuse maman.

- On n'est jamais trop heureux Carlie. Dit ma mère en lui souriant.

- Oh… d'accord.

- En tout cas, tu es magnifique princesse. Dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- C'est vrai ? c'est mamie Esmé qui a tout fait.

- Et bien elle a bien fait son travail, comme toujours.

- Merci Bella. me dit-elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Excusez-moi, mais il faudrait que Bella s'habille. Dit Alice en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Mon Dieu Alice, tu es… magnifique.

- En comparaison de toi, je ne serais rien. maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de vingt minutes seules avec elle pour l'habiller.

- Mais, pourquoi ne pourraient-elles pas rester.

- Je veux que la surprise soit totale, elles ne reviendront que lorsque tu seras parfaite.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Bella. dit Esmé en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Courage ma fille. Me dit ma mère en souriant.

- Merci maman, tu m'encourages vraiment là.

- Quand je reviendrais, tu seras aussi belle que tatie Alice ? me demanda Carlie.

- Non. Lui répondit simplement Alice.

- Pourquoi ? demanda ma fille légèrement intriguée.

- Elle sera encore plus belle. Maman sera la plus belle femme du monde entier.

- Cool ! dit-elle en suivant ses grand-mères dans le couloir.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à une enfant.

- Isabella, tu ne diras plus cela dans quelques instants.

- J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu, mais bon….

- Comme tu dis, mais bon…. Maintenant à nous deux. Maquillage.

- Encore ?

- Oui, mon frère à tout ruiner, je le savais. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais arranger tout ça.

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur quand tu dis cela comme ça.

- Aies confiances…. Dit-elle en faisant semblant de m'hypnotiser.

- Ou pas….

Elle éclata de rire et retoucha rapidement mon maquillage. Au bout de dix minutes, elle décrocha enfin la robe encore dans sa housse avec le plus grand soin. A présent, l'instant était presque solennel, je n'avais plus envie de rire, juste de la regarder ouvrir la housse et sortir le joyau. J'avais beau déjà l'avoir eu sur moi, tout était différent aujourd'hui, parce que tout le monde allait la voir, mais surtout, parce qu'Edward allait me voir avec et d'une certaine façon, j'étais persuadée qu'il allait l'aimer. Avec une lenteur largement exagérée, elle ouvrit enfin la housse. Je souris en voyant ma magnifique robe. Je la passais en cinq minutes, mais il nous fallu cinq à dix minutes de plus pour la retoucher.

- Je n'en reviens pas, en une semaine, tu as encore pris un peu de ventre.

- Et oui… dis-je en posant les mains sur mon ventre.

- Ma nièce se développe vite.

- Ta nièce ?

- Evidemment.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est une fille alors que le bébé n'a pas encore deux mois.

- Je le sens, et je sais qu'Edward veut aussi une fille.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il veut un enfant qui te ressemble, et tant qu'à faire, que ce soit une fille.

- Si c'est comme Carlie, elle lui ressemblera à lui surtout.

- C'est parce que ma nièce est intelligente, elle a pris le meilleur de ses parents, et chez Candice, il n'y avait rien de bon à prendre. Dit-elle tout en continuant à retoucher ma robe.

- Alice ! dis-je en souriant.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! mais là, ce bébé aura l'embarras du choix.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et oui, je suis la voix de la vérité.

- Mais bien sur.

- Bref, j'ai terminé. Dit-elle en sautillant

- Tout ? même la coiffure ?

- Oui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour elle, tu ne l'as pas trop détruite.

- Je sais, je suis une pro.

- Mais bien sur.

- Je peux me voir dans le miroir à présent ?

- Oh non, il manque encore certaines choses.

- Comme ?

- Quelque chose d'ancien, de neuf, de bleu et d'emprunté. Dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Comment ais-je osé oublier cela. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas. en tout cas, voilà quelque chose de neuf. Dit-elle en me tendant une boite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvres. Dit-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

- Ok. Dis-je en ouvrant la boite et en découvrant pendentif rond en argent avec la date d'aujourd'hui.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'ajouter au bracelet que mon frère t'a acheté pour Noël.

- Merci, merci, merci. Dis-je en sautant dans ses bras alors que mes yeux s'humidifiaient

- Hé, ne pleure pas, je n'ai pas envie de faire de nouveau ton maquillage.

- Désolée, mais je pense que tu vas devoir prendre la trousse de maquillage avec toi, je vais beaucoup pleurer aujourd'hui.

- Je pense que je pourrais survivre, mais après la cérémonie.

- Ok. Dis-je en souriant.

- Vous pouvez venir ! cria-t-elle.

- Tu appelles qui là ?

- Ta mère et ma mère.

- Pour ?

- Quelque chose d'ancien, de bleu et d'emprunté.

- Oh. dis-je alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur ma mère et ma future belle-mère

- Mon dieu ma chérie, tu es…. Merveilleuse, sublime. Dit ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Merci maman.

- Elle a raison, je n'ai jamais vu une mariée aussi belle que toi.

- Vous n'êtes pas objective Esmé.

- Oh que si.

- Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais il nous reste une demi-heure avant de nous rendre à l'Eglise.

- Bien sûr Alice, tiens ma belle. Dit Esmé en me tendant deux paquets

- Quelque chose d'ancien, et de bleu pour maman. Dit Alice.

- Oh.

J'ouvrais le premier paquet pour y découvrir deux pinces bleues, j'étais persuadée que nous aurions pu les considérer comme étant les objets anciens, mais Esmé avait sans doute voulu me donner deux cadeaux, dans sa grande générosité. Alice s'occupait de mettre les pinces dans mes cheveux alors que j'ouvrais le second paquet pour découvrir un diamant, tout petit, mais qui devait valoir une fortune.

- Mon dieu Esmé, je ne peux pas accepter cela, c'est bien trop pour moi.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma belle.

- Mais…. C'est bien trop cher.

- C'est quelque chose d'ancien Bella, je n'ai rien dépensé pour te l'offrir.

- Mais, Alice aurait pu l'avoir.

- Non, ce bijou est réservé à Edward depuis son enfance. Ce sont les bijoux de la famille de maman, ils ont été répartis par testament.

- Oh…

- Donc, tu comprends que cela te revient de plein droit. Je vois mal mon frère le porter, de même pour ces pinces. Me dit ma future belle-sœur en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Je…. merci Esmé, c'est un magnifique cadeau.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, c'est tout ce qui compte. A présent, le cadeau de ta mère.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose et ça s'appelle revient. Dit-elle en me tendant un paquet.

- Hum…. Dis-je en sortant une jarretière de son paquet.

- J'adore ta tête ! dit Alice en souriant.

- Merci Alice…. Maman, tu sais que c'est super gênant.

- Je sais, mais il fallait bien que tu en ai une.

- Hum…. Oui.

Ma mère éclata de rire et m'aida à mettre la jarretière. Une fois cela fait, Alice me donna l'autorisation de me regarder dans le miroir. J'étais vraiment surprise de l'image que me renvoyait la glace, je me trouvais belle, loin de l'image banale qui me collait à la peau. Je bénissais Alice de s'être occupé de mon mariage, elle avait fait un travail magnifique et cette robe était tout simplement sublime. Elle me laissa cinq minutes pour que je m'observe et me prit ensuite en photo, « pour que je garde un souvenir, et avant que je ne détruise tout son travail ». Alors que l'on s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, ma mère me serra contre elle en me répétant à quel point elle était encore fière de moi. Esmé à son tour me serra contre elle, en me remerciant d'avoir choisi son fils comme époux. Mais elle ne comprenait pas que c'était lui m'avait choisi et moi qui avait le plus de chance qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie. La pression montait perfidement en moi alors que j'étais en haut de l'escalier. Rose, Lily, Emma, Angela, Carlie et mon père ne m'avaient pas encore vu et j'étais angoissée, je me trouvais belle, mais est-ce que les autres seraient du même avis ? A la manière où ma fille et mes futures nièces se jetèrent sur moi, me répétant à quel point j'étais belle, j'en déduis qu'Alice avait vraiment bien fait son travail.

- Tu es…. Merveilleuse. Dit mon père en souriant.

- Merci papa.

- Nous y allons. Dit Alice.

- Nous vous rejoignons à l'Eglise.

- Nous ne montons pas dans la même voiture ? demandais-je à Alice.

- Non, un chauffeur vous attend.

- D'accord.

Ainsi, elle avait vraiment tout prévu. En mettant un pied dehors, au bras de mon père, je pus me rendre compte que pour une fois, il faisait beau à Forks, j'étais vraiment surprise par ce temps, à croire que même le temps bénissait notre union. La route pour se rendre à l'Eglise n'était pas vraiment longue, mais j'étais vraiment angoissée, au moins jusqu'au moment où mon père posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Tout se passera bien. Et puis, si tu as peur que ton fiancé ne soit pas là, tu as tord, il t'attend déjà.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai reçu un message de Carlisle, il est à l'Eglise depuis une heure, entrain d'angoisser. Dit-il en riant.

- Et bien envoies un message à Carlisle et dis-lui que nous arrivons.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Papa, ne tortures pas Edward inutilement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment inutilement… dit-il en haussant les épaules et en prenant son téléphone.

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Un sourire qui s'agrandit alors que nous nous stoppions devant l'Eglise. Les portes de cette dernière étaient fermées et Alice avait mis tout le monde en ordre d'entrée dans l'Eglise. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire bonjour à Emmett qu'il était déjà dans l'antichambre du monument. A présent, il ne restait que Carlie, mon père et moi à l'extérieur. Ma petite fille était chargée de répandre des pétales de roses sur mon chemin et prenais son rôle très au sérieux.

- Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? me demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Tu seras parfaite mon amour. Tu souris et tu en mets autant que tu veux d'accord ?

- Oui maman.

- Mais surtout, amuses-toi.

- D'accord. Maman ? me demanda-t-elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour la laisser passer.

- Oui mon ange?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'Eglise. Mon père serrait plus fermement mon bras, me connaissant et sachant que je pourrais tomber à n'importe quel moment et il serait très mal vu que je tombe le jour de mon mariage. Je soupirais fortement, tentant de prendre courage mais aussi de calmer l'excitation qui m'envahissait. Les portes s'ouvraient enfin sur moi et je pus remarquer qu'Alice avait encore fait fort au niveau de la décoration. Mon père me tira un peu pour m'inciter à avancer et lorsque le soleil ne m'empêchait plus de voir l'intérieur, mon regard ne fut happé que par une seule chose : mon futur mari. Il était là, au bout du chemin, devant l'autel avec un immense sourire, il était…. Magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Toute l'angoisse que je pouvais ressentir tomba face à la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Dans une heure, je serais l'épouse de l'homme qui était à deux mètres de moi. Il me tendit la main que je pris avec une joie non dissimulée. Mon père posa la sienne par-dessus et me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'éloigner de nous. Nous nous retournâmes vers le pasteur qui nous regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Je sentis Edward resserrer sa prise sur ma main en souriant toujours plus et en me glissant un simple « je t'aime » avant que la cérémonie ne puisse commencer.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Petitefilledusud **: merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire )

**Mlle Cullen :** Encore une fois, merci pour la review ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas avoir fait le mariage en un seul chapitre )

**Anne-Laure** : merci pour la review !

**Flo1359 :** ben nous on s'en est sortis facilement parce qu'on était à pied, ce n'était pas nous dans les voitures, nous avons simplement été spectateurs ) sinon, merci pour la review !

**Ilonka :** le mariage est enfin arrivé, même s'il n'est pas terminé lol merci pour la review

**Nadnad :** merci pour la review !

**Gwen** : et oui, la famille Cullen dans toute sa splendeur ) merci pour la review !

**Morgane **: merci merci. En ce qui concerne le chapitre du mariage, je ne sais pas si c'est de la bombe, mais j'espère que ça te plait lol

**Satuzoki :** il est arrivé, mais comme tu peux le remarquer, toujours pas terminé lol

**Nathalie63 **: contente que ça te plaise ^^

**Soraya :** et oui, désolée d'avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai été un peu overbokée lol en plus, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire lol

**Elisaa** : tu avais raté un chapitre, mais tu as tout de même pu le lire lol ) Oui, ici aussi il a fait beau, quoique maintenant, je sens que l'orage arrive.

**Memett **: merci pour la review, quant au mauvais pressentiment, pas la peine, tu es dans le monde des bisounours, ici tout va toujours bien lol

**Floraine** : merci pour la review. Ce qui tu me dis en ce qui concerne les sentiments me touche parce que j'avoue que c'est ce que je préfère faire^^


	58. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 21

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Et oui, c'est bien moi qui revient avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Le second concernant le mariage et ce ne sera sans doute pas le dernier. En effet, étant donné que je veux tout bien décrire, il y en aura encore au moins un ou deux, je ne sais pas encore. En attendant, je n'aurais pas le temps de publier demain, je m'occupe de l'anniversaire de ma petite cousine ( oh, joie... lol) alors je vous dit sans doute à lundi ( le temps d'écrire le chapitre ;)) Voilà, maintenant que j'ai bien raconté ma vie, je peux vous libérer et vous laisser lire le chapitre, du point de vue d'Edward évidemment._

**_Bonne Lecture._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 21_**

* * *

Je n'avais pas souvent rêvé à la manière dont pourrait se dérouler mon mariage. En fait, je n'avais jamais pensé me marier un jour, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une femme veuille passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Qu'elle veuille lier son existence à la mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'étais un homme taciturne et casanier, et complexe. Surtout complexe. Je me voyais avec des tonnes d'enfants, mais pas marié. Cependant Bella m'avait changé et je ne vivais plus que pour moi et ma fille. Mais surtout, j'allais me marier et j'avais trouvé une femme qui voulait bien vivre avec moi. Enfin, pour le moment, je me posais surtout tout un tas de questions comme tout homme qui allait se marier, mais surtout, je mourrais d'envie d'envoyer un message à ma belle, pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, si elle pensait à moi…. Enfin, tout un tas de choses comme cela. Mais je devais prendre mon mal en patience, il restait une heure avant le début de la cérémonie et nous étions déjà à l'Eglise. Jasper et moi avions décidé qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre en vain à l'hôtel et avions obligé Emmett à nous suivre sur le lieu de la cérémonie, au moins, nous pourrions recevoir nos invités. A peine avais-je posé un pied dans la bâtisse que je vis mon père, assis au premier rang, semblant attendre je ne sais quoi. Je ne prêtais pas attention aux quelques personnes qui tournaient autour de l'Eglise et allais me joindre à mon père.

- Tu fais quoi ? tu pries pour qu'Alice ne soit pas trop extravagante aujourd'hui ou alors pour que ma fiancée ne m'abandonne pas ? demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Comme s'il était possible que ta sœur ne soit pas trop extravagante.

- En effet, ce serait utopique.

- Et en ce qui concerne ta fiancée, je ne prie pas non plus, il est totalement improbable qu'elle ne se présente pas.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi.

- Oh je t'en prie Edward, ne me fais pas le complexe du futur marié…. Bella n'attend que ça.

- Je….

- Mon fils va se marier…. Dit-il en s'affalant sur son banc.

- Oui, il semblerait….

- Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore tu entrais à l'école primaire.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas le complexe du père du futur marié. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je gère ! c'est juste que de t'imaginer marié, c'est assez inouï.

- Je sais….

- Tu sais aussi que Bella doit être dans le même état que toi ?

- Je ne pense pas…

- Oh, crois-moi que si.

- Bien, alors envoie-lui un message pour lui dire que j'ai hâte.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même.

- Et mourir le jour de mon mariage, assassiné par ma propre sœur ? très peu pour moi.

- Autant pour moi. Bon, il faudrait peut-être songer à accueillir tes invités ?

- Sans doute. Lui répondis-je en me levant.

- Au fait Edward ?

- Oui papa ?

- Tu es très beau. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui répondis par un simple sourire. Ce n'était pas parce que nous étions le jour de mon mariage que je serais plus enclin à accepter les compliments. Je me dirigeais tout d'abord vers le pasteur pour m'entretenir quelques secondes avec lui, mais surtout pour m'assurer qu'il avait bien été invité au repas.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes déjà là ? me dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Vous aussi. répliquais-je sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas souvent que je dois célébrer un mariage.

- Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me marie. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Je sais… mais je me délecte toujours de voir les futurs mariés arriver avec une heure d'avance alors que bien souvent, la mariée arrive toujours en retard.

- Croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas le cas de Bella.

- N'en soyez pas si certain.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur, elle est sur son dos depuis neuf heures du matin donc je pense que ma belle sera prête largement à temps.

- Et bien, bénis soit votre sœur.

- N'allez pas trop vite en besogne. Au fait, je ne me souviens plus si nous avons eu le loisir de vous convier au repas.

- Vous l'avez fait, ou du moins ma fille l'a fait.

- Merci.

- Edward, ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer et vous êtes prêts pour ce mariage.

- Je l'espère.

Il me lança un dernier sourire et je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de l'Eglise pour y retrouver Jasper et mon frère en pleine discussion avec Dan qui venait sans doute d'arriver. Il affichait un immense sourire et me serra contre lui avant même que je n'eus le temps de dire quelque chose.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il en me relâchant.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Hey, bonjour Laura, tu es très belle.

- Merci. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toutes les autres femmes ? demandais-je à Dan.

- On s'est levés trop tard. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mec, tu es mort. Dit Emmett en riant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alice. Répondit-on tous les trois en même temps.

- Vous croyez qu'elle me fait peur ? elle n'est pas plus haute que trois pommes.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas la chance de la connaître.

- Ça suffit, vous parlez de ma petite amie. Dit Jasper en souriant.

- Ok… répondis-je.

- Merde Ed', tu ne peux pas me soutenir un peu.

- Je n'ai pas envie de déclencher je ne sais quoi entre vous deux. D'ailleurs, temps qu'on y est, vous n'avez pas fait de pari idiot ?

- Un pari ? non, pas du tout. Répondit Emmett en tentant de garder son sérieux.

- Vous avez pariés quoi ? demandais-je.

- Rien…

- Dites-le moi, ou je peux vous assurer que ça fera le tour de la famille Cullen.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ?

- On parie ? et j'en toucherais même quelques mots à Charlie.

- Ok, ok, j'ai juste émis l'hypothèse que quelqu'un allait s'opposer à ce mariage.

- Tu fais Em', je te tue. Dis-je sérieusement.

- Je sais mec, je le sais, et si quelqu'un le fait, je le tue aussi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de parier.

- Tu es….

- Ouais, je sais. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Dis Ed', je sais que je ne connais pas toutes tes connaissances, mais lui là-bas, tu le connais ?

- Non. Dis-je en regardant la personne que me montrait Dan.

- D'après Alice, il risque d'y avoir quelques journalistes. Dit Jasper.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, c'est ce qu'il se dit à Seattle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parc que tu es un célèbre avocat. Répondit Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, c'est mon mariage !

- Que veux-tu ?

- Qu'ils dégagent. Répondis-je en souriant.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu trop utopique.

- Mouais…. Lui par contre, tu le mets dehors Em'. Dis-je en montrant une autre personne.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Newton, l'ex de Bella.

- Celui à qui elle avait envoyé la lettre ?

- Ouais…

- Tu sais quoi, je suis d'avis qu'il reste et qu'il voit ce qu'il a raté et la chance que tu as. Dit Dan en me souriant.

- Oh, j'aime ça. répondit Emmett.

- Vous êtes sadique ! dit Jasper qui souriait lui aussi.

- Qui est sadique ? demanda une voix derrière moi.

- Hey, Kate. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Dis donc, tu es tout beau.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Je sais.

- Mais dis-lui qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à la hauteur de sa sœur aînée.

- Irina, Tanya. Ça fait du bien de vous voir. Dis-je en les serrant à mon tour.

- Tu penses que nous allions rater l'événement mondain de l'année. dit Irina en souriant.

- Elles sont intenables. Dit Carmen qui arrivait à son tour.

- Hey, mais je n'ai rien fait moi. Dit Tanya.

- Heureusement pour toi !

C'est ainsi que pendant près de trois quart d'heure nous accueillîmes tout le monde. Certaines personnes que je ne connaissais même pas. Et malheureusement pour moi, personne n'était là pour me présenter à la famille éloignée de ma belle, mais mon père était avec moi et se montrait le plus cordial possible. Un quart d'heure avant le début de la cérémonie, mon frère vint me chercher en me disant qu'il était temps de gagner nos place, Rosalie lui avait envoyé un message en lui annonçant que le cortège s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure de Charlie. Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi, mais je tentais d'en faire abstraction. La seule chose qui comptait à présent était que dans dix minutes, ma belle serait avec moi et que dans une heure ou un peu plus, elle serait ma femme.

J'étais à côté de l'autel, mon père tout près de moi et j'attendais. Je pouvais sentir tous les regards braqués sur moi, mais ça ne comptait pas. Rien ne comptait à présent. La première personne à entrer dans l'Eglise fut ma mère, qui vint vers moi et me serra contre elle en me répétant pour au moins la centième fois depuis deux jours qu'elle était fière de moi et qu'elle m'aimait. Après cela, je n'avais plus pied dans la réalité. Je ne regardais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, je savais que pour les gens extérieurs à la famille cela pouvait ressembler à un défilé de mannequin, enfin, surtout avec l'entrée de Rose. Mais personnellement, je n'étais pas intrigué par cela. La seule chose qui pu me décrocher un sourire, ce sont mes deux nièces et Laura qui étaient entrées au début, dans leur toutes petites robes, belle comme des cœurs. Quand ma sœur mis un pied dans l'Eglise, je levais la tête vers elle. Elle était rayonnante, plus que d'habitude. Un sourire était fixé sur son visage et elle s'autorisa à faire une entorse à la tradition en me déposant un baiser sur la joue et en me glissant rapidement d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Tout d'abord, pour voir ma petite princesse, dans sa belle robe. Elle marchait à une allure modérait et prenait un très grand soin à déposer des pétales derrière elle. Se retournant régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il y en avait assez. Quand elle fut à ma hauteur, je ne pu que m'accroupir pour la serrer contre moi. Elle me serra fort contre elle et me déposa un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

- Tu es trop beau papa.

- Mais tu es bien plus belle que moi. Et tu as très bien fait ton travail.

- C'est vrai ? me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui mon ange.

- Je peux rester à côté de toi ?

- Je….

- Viens. Dit Jasper.

Ma fille se plaça donc entre Jasper et moi, sous le regard attendri de ma mère. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu, mais je voulais que ma fille reste près de moi pour mon mariage et j'étais persuadé que Jasper avait compris cela et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé de se mettre entre nous deux. Quand les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent, ma fille avait un immense sourire, sans doute miroir de celui qui se dessinait sur mon visage. Je vis tout le monde se lever, mais rien d'autre. Tout me semblait totalement superflu en comparaison de l'ange qui s'avançait vers moi. Elle était…. Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour décrire ce que je pouvais ressentir en cet instant. J'avais eu le loisir de voir beaucoup de mariées au cours de ma vie, mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de ma Bella. Elle était rayonnante, sublime, solaire. Et encore, ça ne rendait pas justice à la beauté de la femme qui allait m'accompagner dans l'éternité. Elle avait elle-même un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Et quand elle fut à ma hauteur, je pus enfin sentir sa peau contre la mienne, pas grand-chose, juste le contact de sa main, mais c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me sentir à ma place dans cette Eglise emplie de personnes que je ne connaissais même pas. Charlie me la confia avec un sourire au moins aussi grand que le mien et nous pûmes nous retourner vers le pasteur qui avait un regard bienveillant à notre égard. Avant qu'il ne débute sa cérémonie, j'eus tout de même le temps de dire à Bella que je l'aimais.

J'étais dans un autre monde, j'entendais le pasteur parler, mais ça ne comptait pas. Rien ne comptait hormis les deux mains qui serraient les miennes. Ma future femme et ma fille. Je tentais de reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais c'était impossible. J'étais en train de me marier. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Cette litanie résonnait en moi comme la plus belle des chansons. Je suis entrain de me marier… comme un idiot, un sourire encore plus important se dessina sur mon visage et me fit partir encore plus loin, plus haut, à des années lumières de la petite église de Forks. Une pression sur ma main me permis de reprendre pied, juste au bond moment. Sans doute Bella était-elle dans le même état que moi et avait besoin de quelque chose pour rester sur terre.

- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent.

- Oui.

C'était un tout petit oui, venu d'on ne savait où. Elle avait la voix étranglée par l'émotion et je tournais le visage vers elle pour voir les larmes couler sur son magnifique visage. Un tout petit oui qui la liait à moi pour l'éternité. Il me fallu reprendre pied pour à mon tour répondre à cette question.

- Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente.

- Oui… mille fois oui.

J'entendis un éclat de rire venir du premier rang mais n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Elle avait dit oui, j'avais dit oui. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je ne fis pas prier pour obéir à l'ordre donné par cet homme d'Eglise, je pris ma belle, la serra contre moi et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas comme cela puisque très vite, le baiser prit de l'ampleur et c'est un toussotement de mon père qui nous fit revenir sur terre. Je pris Carlie dans les bras et enlaça Bella par la taille, avant de nous retourner vers l'assemblée.

- Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**petitefilledusud:** merci merci, je suis très contente que ça continue de te plaire. Par contre, j'ai été obligée de couper ici, sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de le publier, déjà qu'il faisait genre dix pages words ;) bisous

**Mlle Cullen**: merci pour la review! ;) Et j'ai coupé là pour des raisons techniques lol

**Ilonka:** oui, bientôt la fin, mais la troisième histoire est pour bientôt aussi^^

**nathalie63:** merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise!

**Flo1359:** merci merci^^ Sinon, j'ai bu, mais pas au point d'être pas bien, bon, j'avais un peu la tête qui tourne !

**Gwen**: J'espère que tu as tout de même réussi à dormir sachant que tu n'avais pas la suite ;)

**Anne-Laure:** hum, je doute de l'existence d'un homme comme ça, mais bon, on peut toujours rêver lol. Merci pour la review.

**Memett**: merci ;) contente que ça te plaise

**Soraya**: merci!

**Floraine**: mais non, personne ne dira non, ce ne serait vraiment pas marrant du tout lol. Tout va bien se passer ^^

**el 's:** non non et non, Mike ne fera sans doute rien lol enfin, j'espère ;)

**alvina26**: hum, les vitamines d'Alice, j'aimerais bien les avoir, mais non. Je suis un peu stressée en ce moment donc je dors peu la nuit et ça me permet d'écrire ;) En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Elisaa**: Mike n'est pas invité au mariage, mais bon, il est là à la cérémonie, après on verra lol

**AnnaMaria**: merci merci, je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices et je suis contente que tu ais pris la peine de laisser une review Contente que ça te plaise.


	59. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 22

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je sais, je devais publier hier, mais étant donné que j'ai passé trois heures avec des boites vocales, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous écrire le chapitre, d'autant plus que j'étais un peu angoissée. Une angoisse qui vous aura tout de même été bénéfique puisque j'ai pu écrire le chapitre cette nuit ^^ Au cas où ça vous intéresse, j'ai eu ma licence ! lol donc plus de temps pour vous et pour écrire des chapitres et la nouvelle fiction ( qui n'a toujours pas de nom, faudrait que je me mette à y réfléchir sérieusement )). Bref, je vous laisse lire )_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 22_**

**_

* * *

_**

Est-ce réellement cela, la félicité ? Ce sentiment que plus rien ne peut vous arriver ? Cette sensation que, qu'importe les embûches que la vie pourra mettre sur votre route, vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Je n'avais jamais connu cela, et je ne pensais pas qu'un sentiment aussi intense pouvait exister. Je me croyais heureuse avant aujourd'hui, oh, certes, je l'étais, mais pas autant. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, depuis qu'Edward était rentré dans ma vie, je n'avais eu de cesse d'apprendre de nouvelles définitions du bonheur et celle que je venais d'apprendre était sans doute la plus belle.

J'avais tout d'abord eu du mal à garder un pied sur terre. Je ne parvenais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'étais entrain de me marier. Bien évidemment, je tentais de garder le contact avec la réalité, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être une spectatrice à ce mariage, mais le contact de la main d'Edward avec la mienne me permettait par moment, dans un sursaut de lucidité de me rendre compte que j'étais bien la mariée. Pendant ces instants fugaces, je levais les yeux vers mon fiancé et les émotions que je lisais dans ses yeux étaient bien trop fortes pour moi et j'étais obligée de détourner le regard. J'avais l'impression de penser à un million de choses en même temps tout en ne parvenant pas à les organiser et j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il en allait de même pour mon futur époux. Je souris en songeant qu'à présent cette appellation avait une durée de vie limitée pour Edward. Dans moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faudrait pour m'en rendre compte, Edward Cullen, avocat le plus en vue de Seattle, père d'une merveilleuse petite fille, amant extraordinaire, homme formidable et aimant serait mon mari, mon époux, ma moitié pour le reste de l'éternité. J'avais l'impression qu'après cela, le monde pourrait s'arrêter de tourner, rien ne viendrait stopper le bonheur qui m'envahissait peu à peu. Puis, dans un nouvel éclair de lucidité, je me rendais compte que je risquais de connaitre un bonheur encore plus important dans quelques mois, alors, je lui avais pris sa main et l'avais doucement posée sur mon ventre où une toute petite bosse commençait à se dessiner. Le pasteur, ne remarquant pas notre échange continua son babillage, mais Edward baissa son regard vers moi et me fit un merveilleux sourire. Un de ceux qui me font tourner la tête et oublier de respirer.

En fait, ce ne fut qu'au moment de parler que je pris pleinement conscience de ce qui était entrain de se passer. J'allais dire oui à l'homme que j'aimais. C'était cela, la seule chose qui comptait. Je sais que mon « oui » aurait pu paraître hésitant pour l'oreille d'une personne inconnue, mais je savais aussi que mon fiancé avait compris que ma voix était simplement chargée d'émotion. Et cette dernière m'étranglait littéralement et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, au moment même de prononcer ce « oui », les larmes se mirent à rouler le long de mes joues.

Au moment où le pasteur lui posa la même question, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, je ne savais si c'était la peur ou l'excitation, mais il battait bien plus fort que jamais. Et comme d'habitude, mon amoureux avait su trouver les mots pour se montrer parfait. Ce « oui… mille fois oui » resterait gravé à jamais en moi et résonnerait pendant bien longtemps. A partir de là, je n'avais plus conscience de rien, sauf de la réalité de mon bonheur. J'étais mariée. Nous étions monsieur et madame Cullen. Le reste était assez flou. Des applaudissements, des visages souriants, des sourires…. Je jetais un regard à mes parents pour voir les voir étouffés par le même bonheur que celui que je connaissais. Je me souviens avoir été prise en photos sur le perron de l'Eglise pendant ce que je considérais comme étant une bonne heure, puis, je me souviens avoir vu Alice se jeter sur moi pour me répéter encore une fois à quel point elle était heureuse pour moi. Je me souviens être montée dans la voiture qui nous conduisait vers le restaurant sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé. Nous étions tous sur notre petit nuage et il était très difficile de nous en déloger. Ce n'est qu'au moment où nous descendîmes de la voiture, Carlie dans les bras de ma mère, que je repris pied avec la réalité.

Alors que je sortais de la voiture, je me souviens avoir pensé à quel point mon mari été parfait alors qu'il me tendait la main et c'est là que je pris conscience du mot que j'avais employé dans mon imagination : mon mari. Nous étions mariés. Nous l'avions fait. Je levais la tête vers lui et lui fit mon plus beau sourire alors que je m'attachais à sortir de la voiture sans abîmer la robe.

- Si madame Cullen veut bien se donner la peine. me dit-il en me prenant par la taille pour m'emmener vers la salle de réception.

- Oh…. dis-je en m'arrêtant pour me mettre face à lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que je mettais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Redis-le encore. Lui répondis-je avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Oh, ça ? demanda-t-il en sachant très bien sur quels mots portait ma requête.

- Oui. Répondis-je en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

- Madame Cullen. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Encore. Chuchotais-je.

- Madame Cullen. Badina-t-il.

- Encore. Répétais-je avec un grand sourire.

- Madame Cullen. Reprit-il sans perdre patience.

- Encore, encore, encore et encore. Dis-je dans un éclat de rire.

- Madame Cullen, Madame Cullen, Madame Cullen.

Il avait dit cela en m'attrapant la taille et en me faisant virevolter dans les airs alors que je riais aux éclats. C'était officiel, j'étais à présent madame Cullen et je trouvais que ce nom m'allait comme un gant. Quand il me reposa à terre, ce fut pour me donner un magnifique baiser.

- Hum… tu crois que l'on pourrait se sauver ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi me poser cette question alors que tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

- Parce que j'avais l'espoir que tu veuilles bien que l'on fugue pour ne se retrouver que tous les deux.

- J'aurais adoré, mais nous avons la moitié de Forks qui est avec un quart de Seattle et un millième de Phoenix dans cette salle et je pense qu'ils nous attendent.

- Tu sembles oublier une infime partie de l'Angleterre et un peu de Canada.

- Hé bien, en plus d'être le mariage de l'avocat le plus en vue de l'année, c'est aussi le plus international que Forks ait connu, voilà donc pourquoi les mariés ne peuvent pas faire faux bond. De plus, on m'a dit que la sœur du marié n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on contrarie ses plans. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu as certainement raison…. Pourtant, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps juste avec toi pour me rendre compte que tout cela est réel.

- J'en aurais moi aussi besoin….

- Je pense que la danse sera là pour ça.

Je me renfrognais légèrement, lui rappelant par la même occasion ma passion pour la danse. Il me fit un immense sourire et me prit par le bras en me notifiant cependant que je n'échapperais pas à la danse, que c'était la tradition. Malgré le visage que je pouvais afficher, je lui suivais avec une immense joie. La salle de réception était pratiquement vide, seuls quelques membres de notre famille étaient là et nous décidâmes de nous mettre à l'extérieur afin de recevoir les habituelles félicitations. Mon tout nouvel époux se mit à côté de moi alors que mon père se plaçait de l'autre côté, Carlie dans les bras. Sans que nous ayons le temps de comprendre, Alice nous prit une nouvelle fois en photo, ne récoltant que les bougonnements de tout le monde.

- On est vraiment obligé de faire cela ? demanda Edward à son père.

- C'est la tradition. Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire Ed' pendant que tu te farcis les mondanités ? Je vais aller voir de quoi se constitue le buffet. Lui dit Emmett en souriant.

- Bonne idée, tu pourras ainsi faire manger les filles qui ont faim. dis-je en souriant.

- Sérieux ? elles n'ont pas faim Bella !

- Carlie ma chérie, est-ce que tu as faim ? demandais-je à ma fille.

- Oh oui, comme tonton Memett quand il pas mangé depuis quatre heures. Dit-elle en me souriant et faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

- Et bien, tu vois, j'avais raison. Dis-je en prenant Carlie dans les bras et en la lui donnant non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de ma fille.

- Mais….

- Ne discutes pas Emmett, nos enfants aussi ont faim. dit Rose en prenant son fils dans les bras alors qu'Alice, Jasper, Lily et Emma les suivait.

- Et bien, nous voilà à présent entre adultes. Dit Carlisle en souriant.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de dire cela de tes enfants papa.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas matures.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur petite dispute car déjà, les premiers invités arrivèrent pour nous féliciter. Je pu ainsi faire la connaissance de quelques membres des Cullen, des cousins éloignés qu'ils ne voyaient pratiquement jamais, mais aussi des amis d'enfance des parents d'Edward qu'ils avaient perdus de vue. Je me tournais rapidement vers mon père pour voir qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec tout cela. En effet, nous ne pûmes que remarquer les familles de Carlisle et d'Esmé ne venaient vraiment pas du même monde que nous, et pourtant, hormis quelques exceptions, jamais une personne ne se montra trop prétentieuse. Oh, il y eut bien une ou deux personnes, mais Carlisle s'était très vite chargé de les remettre à leur place, alors qu'Edward me glissait à l'oreille qu'il y avait toujours des personnes que l'on était obligés d'invité dans les fêtes importantes de famille même si on ne les portait pas dans son cœur, ce qui me fit sourire. Un sourire qui resta ancré sur mon visage lorsque je vis les Denalis s'approcher de nous.

- Oh ma chérie, tu es merveilleuse. Me dit Carmen en me prenant dans les bras.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je suis si heureuse pour vous. Vous pouvez être fier pour votre fille Charlie.

Mon père lui fit un sourire et acquiesça, mais déjà, je ne pouvais pas écouter car Eléazar me félicitait à son tour, suivit des trois sœurs qui se jetèrent sur moi pour me féliciter.

- Les filles, je viens juste de me marier alors j'aimerais bien la garder en vie.

- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Eddy. Dit Kate en lui faisant une grimace.

- Tout à fait d'accord, tu es…. Rayonnante. Dit Irina en me souriant.

- La plus belle mariée que je n'ai jamais vue. Dit Tanya en me serrant une dernière fois dans les bras.

- Je suis certaine que tu exagères. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Et moi je suis certaine qu'Edward est d'accord avec moi.

- Il ne serait pas objectif non plus.

- C'est toi qui n'est pas objective. Dit Kate en prenant Edward dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

- Tu as intérêt à être heureux. Lui dit Tanya en souriant.

- J'y travaille. Répondit-il avec amusement.

- C'est mignon…. Dit une voix à ma gauche.

- Ben ! dit Angela qui me souriait désolée.

- Quoi ? je suis attendri par ces déclarations.

- Il est pire qu'Emmett. Me dit ma seconde meilleure amie en me prenant dans les bras.

- C'est pour cela que je travaille pour lui. dit-il en souriant.

- Bref. Félicitation Bella, à toi aussi Edward. la cérémonie était très réussie.

- Merci Angela. Dit Edward en la serrant contre lui.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure ? nous demanda Emmett

- Emmett….

- Quoi ? j'ai eu le temps de faire manger cinq enfants affamés.

- Et nous de dire bonjour à toutes ces personnes. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est bon. Dis-je en souriant.

- Exactement, rompez les rangs ! repris mon père avec soulagement.

- Mais…. Il reste encore vos amis. Dit ma mère

- Ils auront tout le temps de nous féliciter durant la fête, moi j'en peux plus.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi mon ange.

- Bien, si nous gagnions les tables ? demanda Carlisle avec espoir.

- Voilà une merveilleuse idée, nous avons préparé un merveilleux discours avec Jasper.

- Em…. Dit Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Fais une seule remarque déplacée à mon mariage et je te jure que je t'envoie Alice. Dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant. De toute façon, c'est Jasper qui fait le discours alors je ne pourrais pas dire grand-chose.

C'était donc avec un grand soulagement que nous gagnâmes les tables installées à l'extérieur, sous un chapiteau, de quoi profiter du beau temps de Forks. Une fois assise, ma fille se jeta sur moi et je la pris sur mes genoux avec une joie non dissimulée alors qu'Edward passait son bras autour de ma taille. J'étais parfaitement à ma taille, entourée des deux personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi, le jour de mon union à mon âme sœur. Un tintement sur du cristal me fit revenir à la réalité, Jasper était debout, une coupe de champagne à la main et nous regardait avec un grand sourire. Je savais que le moment des discours était arrivé et resserrait donc Carlie contre moi, une sorte de rempart face à tout ce que l'on pourrait dire sur moi.

- Bien… c'est donc le moment tant redouté du discours…. Donc, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Jasper Hale, témoin du marié…. Faire des discours n'est pas ma spécialité, mais c'était ça ou laisser Emmett le faire, alors je voulais vous épargner cela. Nous dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci. Mima Edward.

- Oui… alors…. Je connais Edward depuis…. Depuis tout le temps je pense. Il est le meilleur ami qu'une personne puisse avoir. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours été heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie, enfin, de vous avoir dans ma vie Emmett et toi. Emmett était celui à qui j'allais demander conseil quand il s'agissait de filles et toi, tu étais là pour le remettre en place… enfin, la plupart des gens savent comment ça se passe entre les frères Cullen. Mais ce que les gens ne connaissent pas, c'est le véritable caractère d'Edward. oh, bien sur, je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours sur la personnalité de ce dernier, mais je voulais juste vous dire que, derrière cette carapace d'homme mystérieux qui a fait rêver tant de filles, il y une personne formidable. Quelqu'un qui est prêt à se lever à quatre heures du matin pour porter secours à un ami dans le besoin, un vrai ami quoi. Et ce que peu de personnes savent c'est que tu es aussi un père génial. Je sais que je peux parler au nom de Carlie en disant que tu es sans doute le meilleur père qu'elle puisse rêver d'avoir. Et aujourd'hui, tu te retrouves en position d'époux, et je sais que là aussi tu seras parfait, tu mérites le bonheur qui t'arrive. Quant à toi Bella, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, tu étais la pièce qu'il manquait à notre puzzle. Grâce à toi notre famille est entière et heureuse. Merci de rendre mon meilleur ami heureux. Alors, je lève mon verre au bonheur des jeunes mariés ! dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Je tournais mon regard vers Edward qui souriait à son meilleur ami qui s'était assis sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes. Connaissant Jasper, je savais qu'il lui avait été difficile de parler devant toutes ces personnes, mais il l'avait fait, et sans avoir préparé son discours. Rosalie se leva à son tour.

- C'est donc à mon tour. Donc, je suis Rosalie, témoin de la mariée. Je suis comme mon frère, je ne suis pas fan des longs discours, mais pour une fois, j'ai des choses à dire. bien évidemment, tout comme mon frère, je connais Edward depuis que je suis toute petite. Nous avons grandit et appris la vie ensemble, mais en ce qui concerne Bella, je ne la connais que depuis moins d'un an. Et oui, il y a un an, je ne connaissais pas ce petit bout de femme qui a bouleversé nos vies. Si on m'avait dit que j'allais me retrouver au mariage de mon beau-frère à cette époque, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Edward n'était pas quelqu'un qui aspirait au mariage. Carlie était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui et il n'avait aucune confiance en la gente féminine. Cependant, après le mois d'août, j'ai vu mon beau-frère changer, s'ouvrir d'avantage aux membres de sa famille, sortir, venir nous voir dans la semaine, je savais que quelque chose se cachait là-dessous et quand j'ai appris qu'il était tombé amoureux, j'ai tout d'abord eu peur pour lui, peur qu'il soit déçu ou qu'il tombe de haut. Et puis… et puis j'ai rencontré Bella.

- A partir de maintenant, elle parle aussi en mon nom. nous dit Alice en souriant.

- Hum oui…. Nous avons pensé à cette partie toutes les deux. Donc quand je t'ai croisé pour la première fois, tu n'étais qu'une petite étudiante. Oh, certes, une étudiante belle, intelligente et gentille, mais je ne te cacherais pas que nous avons tous eu peur quand tu es entrée dans nos vie, peur que tu n'ais pas la force de te faire à nos vie, à notre famille, que tu n'ais pas les épaules pour affronter tout ce qui allait te tomber dessus. mais tu nous as surpris à plus d'un titre ! Tu as gagné l'affection de tout le monde en très peu de temps puis, nous t'avons vu grandir, et ce bien plus vite qu'Alice. Et aujourd'hui, regardes-toi, tu es une jeune femme formidable, une mère de famille resplendissante et une mariée merveilleuse. Alice et moi sommes d'accord pour te dire que tu es la meilleure belle-sœur dont nous pourrions rêver, tu es plus que ça pour nous. tu es notre amie, notre sœur et nous sommes heureuses de t'avoir avec nous. tu as offert le bonheur à Edward, tu lui as donné une nouvelle raison d'espérer et je sais qu'en ce qui te concerne, il t'a offert beaucoup plus de chose que ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Vous êtes un merveilleux couple, une merveilleuse famille et je pense que je peux parler au nom de toute ma famille, ce qui inclus aujourd'hui Charlie, Renée et Phil… et dire que nous sommes très heureux d'assister à votre mariage aujourd'hui et à mon tour, je lève mon verre aux mariés.

Je lui souris, les larmes aux yeux. Son discours m'avait énormément touché. J'étais moi aussi heureuse d'être entrée dans cette famille et de connaître la sérénité, mais surtout le bonheur de m'appeler Isabella Marie Cullen. Une sérénité toutefois brève, lorsque je vis Emmett se lever à son tour.

- Bella m'a dit que je ne devais rien dire de déplacer lors de son mariage et vous me connaissez, j'adore les défis…. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Em…. Dit Alice menaçante.

- C'est bon Al'…. Juste pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, je suis heureux pour mon petit frère. Ed', tu as trouvé la perle rare, Bella est une femme formidable. Et toi le moustique, tu fais de mon frère un homme comblé, alors merci pour ça. Je voulais juste souhaiter une longue vie aux mariés, faites de bonheur, de joie et de plein d'enfants. Si vous avez besoin de conseil pour ça, je peux toujours….

- Emmett ! dirent tous les Cullen à l'unisson.

- Merci. Dis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits :_**

* * *

**Flo1359** : il aurait pu l'être, mais c'est le jour de son mariage et n'allait donc pas se battre lol. Sinon, non, je ne compte pas acheter le livre, je n'ai plus de sous lol et l'anniv' de ma cousine, ça a été même si si, c'est bel et bien une mini Alice.

**Petitefilledusud** : merci, merci, pour la review !

Gwen : meuh non, fallait pas pleurer lol. Merci pour la review !

**Nathalie63** : merci pour la review, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue lol

**Morgane** : merci pour la review et en ce qui concerne les émotions, c'est ce que je préfère faire )

**Ilonka** :merci pour la review !

**Mlle Cullen **: moi aussi j'adore les mariages lol. Merci )

**Anne-Laure** : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Satuzoki** : merci !

**AnnaMaria **: merci pour la review, et désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier hier )

**Soraya** : merci pour la review !

**Ml **: j'espère que le mariage se passera bien ( ou s'est bien passé ) )


	60. LIVRE 3: Chapitre 23

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me revoici après une semaine d'absence. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs, je pensais être en mesure de publier plus tôt, mais à croire qu'avoir sa licence n'est pas de tout repos… enfin, je me dis que ça va sans doute s'arranger. A présent, je vais tenter de me consacrer à l'écriture de la suite de cette histoire, mais aussi à celle des nouvelles, et oui, LES ! j'ai eu plusieurs idées ces derniers temps et je compte bien les mettre sur du papier et sans doute vous les publier ! En attendant, voici la fin de Vies Entrelacée, après, il ne restera que l'épilogue ! Oh, et j'oubliais de vous dire que j'avais enfin trouvé le titre pour la prochaine histoire^^_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**

* * *

**_

Je venais de faire la chose la plus importante de toute ma vie. Je venais de me marier. J'étais un homme marié et j'étais heureux. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, c'était une certitude. Aucun homme au monde ne pouvait être aussi heureux que je l'étais. On dit souvent que le mariage nous enchaîne, mais j'étais persuadé que le mariage avec Bella allait m'apporter plus de joie que je ne pourrais en connaître. Faire d'elle ma femme, c'était m'assurer que nous allions vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et j'allais m'attacher à la rendre heureuse. Chaque seconde que Dieu m'offrirait à ses côtés serait pour moi l'occasion de faire de sa vie un rêve.

Nous étions à la réception, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais à cette femme, ma femme. Elle était rayonnante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse, elle respirait la bonne humeur et le bonheur et au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais responsable d'une partie de ce bonheur et cela faisait de moi un homme comblé. J'avais vécu la cérémonie sur un nuage, étant présent physiquement, mais pas réellement mentalement, et ce n'est qu'au moment où elle m'avait demandé de lui répéter ce fameux « madame Cullen » qu'à mon tour, j'avais pris conscience qu'elle était mienne pour l'éternité. Je sais qu'un être humain ne peut appartenir à personne et Bella était une femme libre, mais en un sens, ce mariage faisait qu'elle m'appartenait un peu tout de même. Elle était ma femme et aucun autre homme n'aurait le droit de poser la main sur elle.

Durant la réception, nous n'eûmes guère le temps de nous parler, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait nous féliciter, parler avec nous, ou alors Carlie qui restait en permanence sur les genoux de Bella, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Cependant, je fus heureux d'apprendre que le moment d'ouvrir le bal était arrivé. Je pris ma belle par la main et l'emmena au milieu de la piste de danse. Il ne nous fallu que quelques secondes pour nous retrouver seuls au monde.

- Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures…. Me dit-elle en blottissant la tête contre mon torse.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser.

- Je parlais d'être avec toi, la danse peut être en option. Me dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Pourtant, tu danses très bien.

- Edward Cullen, dragueur de ces dames.

- Uniquement de vous madame Cullen. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

- J'aime ce nom…. dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Je suis pratiquement certain que tu préfères le nom à l'homme qui te l'a donné. Répondis-je en riant doucement.

- Cela pourrait être le cas. Mais … non. Le nom que je porte à présent n'est que l'accomplissement de l'amour qui nous unit.

- Tu deviens poète mon amour.

- Il faut bien que mes études me servent à quelque chose. Et puis… l'ambiance générale de la soirée m'aide un peu.

- Il est vrai que c'est très réussi.

- Il nous faudra penser à remercier Alice comme il se doit.

- Je pense que notre reconnaissance éternelle lui suffira amplement.

- Edward ! dit-elle en m'assénant une tape sur le torse.

- Quoi ?

- C'est de ma meilleure amie, et je pense que nous pourrions lui trouver quelque chose de mieux que notre reconnaissance.

- Bien, si tu y tiens, nous pourrons lui trouver ce quelque chose durant notre lune de miel.

- Hum…. Ne me parle pas de ça. dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu n'es pas heureuse de partir ?

- Si, si, bien sur, mais l'idée de laisser Carlie me rebute un peu.

- Ça ne sera pas facile, mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours et après, nous pourrons nous concentrer uniquement à notre famille.

- J'aime ce mot. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

- Notre famille, demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Hum, hum…. Ça fait de nous une entité à part entière, quelque chose d'indissoluble.

- J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que nous sommes à présent cette entité et que nous sommes mariés.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal aussi. je n'avais jamais pensé me marier à 21 ans et pourtant, à présent, ça me semble être la chose la plus sensée que j'ai faite de toute ma vie.

- A ce point ?

- Oui… ça et le fait d'avoir adopté Carlie, et d'être enceinte aussi, en fait, je pense que toutes les choses que je fais avec toi son sensées. Sur le coup, elles me paraissent totalement déraisonnables, mais avec le temps, je me rends souvent compte que c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureuse.

- Il ne m'en fallait pas plus non plus.

- En fait…. si tu me disais où nous partions en vacances, je pourrais être encore plus heureuse.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela madame Cullen.

- S'il te plait. Me dit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Hors de question, cette lune de miel sera une surprise jusqu'à temps que nous arrivions à l'aéroport.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant. Répondit-elle.

- Je sais, et tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu aurais sans doute du t'en rendre compte avant.

- Je sais…. Dit-elle théâtralement.

- Aurais-je le droit à une danse avec la mariée ? demanda Charlie.

- Allez-y. répondis-je alors que ma mère s'approchait de moi pour danser avec moi.

- C'était une soirée très réussie. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh oui, je te remercie pour ça.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions d'Alice.

- Oui, mais tu as tout de même aidé.

- Oui…. Je n'en reviens pas, mon fils est marié.

- Et oui…

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour toi.

- Merci maman.

- Et je suis aussi heureuse pour moi, Isabella est la femme qu'il te fallait, mais en plus, c'est une belle-fille parfaite. Je suis certaine que vous allez être très heureux.

Je lui répondis par un simple sourire, bien incapable de dire autre chose. Toute la journée avait été un ballet de félicitations et je commençais à être à court de remerciements. Mais une telle déclaration dans la bouche de votre mère avait toujours le don de vous couper la parole. Avoir le consentement était une chose, mais savoir qu'elle savait aussi bien que moi que nous allions vivre une belle vie me conforter dans l'idée que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Tout en continuant de danser, je ne cessais de surveiller l'heure. Il ne fallait pas que nous soyons en retard pour prendre notre avion. Cependant, nous avions encore un peu de temps devant nous, ce qui nous laissa le temps de danser avec tous les membres de la famille ainsi que quelques invités. Ce n'est que vers 18h que ma sœur embarqua ma belle pour qu'elle puisse se changer et je décidais de m'occuper un peu de ma fille. Je ne l'avais jamais laissé aussi longtemps seule et je ne savais pas vraiment comment elle allait vivre la séparation. Bien évidemment, j'avais passé pas mal de temps à lui expliquer, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle avait bel et bien compris. Je la pris donc dans un coin à part, pour être à l'écart de tout le chahut environnant.

- Tu t'amuses bien mon cœur ? demandais-je en la prenant sur mes genoux.

- Oh oui, c'est trop bien ! On n'a pas arrêté de danser avec Lily et Emma et puis Zach, le fils de ton patron, il s'est occupé de moi.

- Zach ? il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

- Ben non, il a que dix ans.

- Mouais…. Dis mon ange, tu sais que papa et maman vont bientôt partir.

- Oh… déjà ?

- Oui, il est tard et si nous ne partons pas maintenant, nous allons rater notre avion.

- Je vais pouvoir dire au revoir à maman avant qu'elle s'en aille ?

- Evidemment mon ange.

- Mais papa, tu ne peux pas partir en vacances….

- Pourquoi mon ange ?

- Et si ma petite sœur elle arrive pendant que vous êtes là-bas ?

- Carlie, déjà, nous ne savons pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon…

- Oui, mais tatie Alice, elle a dit qu'elle était certaine que c'était une fille. Dit-elle satisfaite d'elle.

- Oui, mais tatie Alice n'a pas tout le temps raison et il est trop tôt pour savoir. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non ?

- Parce que pour le moment, le bébé est aussi gros qu'un haricot.

- Oui, mais il existe des haricots géant…. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Un petit pois….

- Un petit pois ? oh, alors il ne va pas arriver tout de suite.

- Non, nous avons encore le temps.

- D'accord…. Alors tu me ramèneras un cadeau de là-bas ?

- Oui mon cœur. Et toi, tu me promets d'être sage avec tes grands-parents.

- Je te le jure, et tu penseras à moi hein ?

- Tout le temps.

- Tu me téléphoneras le soir avant le dodo ?

- Oui mon ange. lui répondis-je en la serrant contre moi et en m'imprégnant une dernière fois avant le départ de son odeur.

- Edward…. c'est l'heure, elle t'attend. Me dit ma mère en souriant.

- Bien, allons-y mon ange !

Bella était déjà de l'autre côté du jardin et me fallu tout mon contrôle pour ne pas courir vers elle tant elle était belle. J'avais pensé que je ne pourrais jamais la trouver aussi belle que dans sa robe de mariée, mais à croire que la journée ne faisait que l'embellir car à cet instant, sous le soleil couchant du crépuscule, elle était juste merveilleuse. Notre fille se jeta dans ses bras et lui murmura des petits mots que je n'entendis guère. Je m'approchais donc de mes deux princesses et les serrais contre moi.

- Tu vas me manquer très fort aussi mon bébé.

- Papa, il a dit qu'il allait m'appeler tous les soirs avant de me coucher, tu le feras aussi ?

- Oui mon ange, je te le promets.

- Je t'aime maman. Toi aussi papa je t'aime.

- On t'aime aussi mon amour. Lui répondit Bella.

- Et tu vas nous manquer.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, papy Charlie s'occupera bien de toi. Lui glissa Charlie en souriant.

- Je sais, oh et tu sais quoi papa, papy, il a dit qu'il allait m'emmener à la pèche.

- Seulement si tu es sage ! lui répondit Charlie.

- Je suis tout le temps sage ! dit-elle en bombant le torse.

- Evidemment, elle ressemble à sa tante, mais maintenant mon ange, papa et maman doivent partir. Tu viens ? Elle avait dit cela en la prenant dans les bras.

Je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur le front en lui répétant une dernière fois que je l'aimais et Bella en fit rapidement de même. Nous dîmes rapidement au revoir à tout le monde, remerciant longuement Alice pour le magnifique travail qu'elle avait fournit pour nous offrir un beau mariage.

- Je prendrais soin de ta fille. Me dit Charlie en souriant.

- Je ferais de même avec la votre Chef.

- Je le sais bien, crois-tu que je t'aurais laissé l'épouser si je n'avais pas confiance en toi ? me dit-il en souriant.

- Merci.

- Amusez-vous bien, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ma belle qui m'attendait près de la voiture. Je chargeais nos valises, faites par les bons soins d'Alice dans le coffre et ouvris la porte passager à ma belle alors que le chauffeur, c'est-à-dire mon père, avait déjà pris place. En effet, il nous conduisait à l'aéroport pour ne pas laisser la voiture seule sur un parking pendant quinze jours. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à tous mes proches réunis à l'entrée du restaurant mais surtout à ma fille. Je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité mais surtout, qu'elle s'amuserait bien. Elle allait passer une semaine chez Charlie alors que Renée resterait à Forks et elle passerait la seconde chez mes parents à Seattle. Elle serait chouchoutée et choyée comme la petite princesse qu'elle était. Un dernier coup d'œil pour fixer cette image, l'image de toutes les personnes que je chérissais et qui étaient heureuses avant de retourner mon regard vers ma merveilleuse femme. Elle me souriait mais je voyais bien qu'elle commençait à piquer du nez et ne tarderait pas à s'endormir avant notre arrivée à l'aéroport de Seattle qui nous emmènerait en voyage de noce.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits :_**

* * *

**Morgane **: et bien, quel enthousiasme^^ Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Et merci pour les félicitations !

**Mlle Cullen :** merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Sabrina** : contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, merci pour la review !

**Alvina26 :** hum… je ne sais pas si c'est grave…. En fait, je ne le pense pas^^ contente que ça te plaise !

**Flo1359** : merci pour la review et pour les cadeaux, ma cousine en a eu de trop pour que je ne puisse te raconter tout en détail^^

**Alexandra **: merci beaucoup pour la review ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi !

**Petitefilledusud **: merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Ilonka** : merci !

**Gwen **: merci pour les félicitations, et la review !

**Anne-Laure **: merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Nathalie63** : et oui, pour une fois, j'ai fait une bonne fin lol. Merci pour la review !

**Layalie** : contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que tes examens en tout genre vont bien se passer !

**Elisaa** : merci merci, pour les félicitations^^ et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu )

**Soraya** : merci pour les félicitations et la review !

**AnnaMaria** : merci beaucoup !

**Floraine** : ne t'inquiète pas, je connais bien ça les semaines chargées, merci de prendre quand même la peine de laisser une review ! pour répondre à ta question, à présent, il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre, l'épilogue ! et ensuite, la nouvelle histoire !

**El's : **c'est un mariage ordinaire, j'aime pas quand les mariages se passent mal lol merci pour la review.

**Sarah** : je te réponds ici pour la review de Lettres Croisées. Je suis contente que cette histoire t'ai plu ! et j'espère que Vies Entrelacées va aussi te plaire !


	61. Epilogue

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Encore une fois, je n'ai pas vu la semaine passer, et donc, j'ai mis trois ans à écrire cet épilogue. Et oui, déjà l'épilogue, ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que nous en avons terminé avec les Vies Entrelacées. Mais réjouissons-nous, la suite arrive très vite, si je ne mets pas trois ans à l'écrire. Cette suite portera le nom de…. ( suspense) **Ames Embrassées**^^_

_En ce qui concerne les autres écrits, je publierais bientôt le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire et j'en écris une troisième en parallèle, mais je ne suis pas certaine de la publier tout de suite._

_Mais en attendant, l'épilogue, et je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Epilogue_**

**_

* * *

_**

Je restais plantée devant le panneau d'affichage de l'aéroport de New York, tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Après tout le trajet que nous avions fait, je me rendais compte que nous n'étions pas encore à la moitié du chemin. Reprendre pied avec la réalité était très compliqué, trop de choses me maintenaient sur mon nuage. A présent, j'étais madame Cullen, j'étais maman, j'étais enceinte et j'allais réaliser mon dernier rêve.

- Mon dieu Edward, te rends-tu compte que tu vas réaliser tous mes rêves ?

- Je suis certain que tu en as encore…

- Tu le crois réellement ? Je suis mariée, enceinte, maman et en plus, à présent, je vais…. Oh mon dieu… je vais en Grèce !

Les mots étaient lâchés et j'étais comme une petite fille en ouvrant des cadeaux. J'étais certaine qu'il ne manquait que peu de choses avant que mon canal lacrymal n'explose. Depuis le début de la journée, je tentais de ne pas pleurer, mais à présent, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne me manquait qu'une simple stimulation pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps tant j'étais heureuse.

Une fois dans l'avion, je ne parvenais toujours pas à me rendre compte que j'allais réaliser l'un de mes rêves, j'allais poser le pied sur une terre mythique. Je me mis à penser à Jasper, sans doute était-il déjà au courant de tout cela, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il m'enviait, je me jurais mentalement de lui ramener un petit quelque chose. Il y a quelques mois, nous avions eu une discussion sur l'histoire et tout comme moi, il souhaitait poser le pied sur le vieux continent qui était le berceau de nombreuses histoires. Enfin…. Je quittais Jasper pour revenir dans les bras de mon époux. Encore une fois, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer face à l'énoncé de cette vérité.

- Bella… ? mon cœur, réveilles-toi, nous sommes arrivés.

- Déjà ?

- Et bien… ça fait quelques heures déjà que tu dors, et l'avion va amorcer sa descente, ce qui te laisse le temps de te réveiller correctement.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Ici ? 21heures.

- Ok. Dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps il fallait pour traverser l'Atlantique, mais une chose était certaine, j'étais totalement reposée. Mes muscles étaient un peu engourdis, mais j'avais dormi assez pour me reposer et être de nouveau d'attaque.

Une heure plus tard, c'est-à-dire le temps d'attendre nos bagages mais aussi celui de trouver un taxi pour nous amener à bon port, nous étions enfin à l'hôtel. Et comme d'habitude, j'étais soufflée par la majesté du lieu. J'aurais du me douter que mon mari ne laisserait rien au hasard, mais je ne me doutais pas que l'hôtel serait aussi luxueux. Nous n'étions pas à Athènes même, mais dans la banlieue. Une ville qui était reliée à la capitale par le tram d'après Edward, mais surtout, une ville qui était au bord de la mer Egée, le rêve quoi. Edward me regardait avec un petit sourire, il savait exactement ce que je pensais en cet instant, et je savais aussi que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Maintenant que j'étais mariée à cet homme, je n'aurais sans doute plus mon mot à dire sur l'argent qu'il pourrait dépenser pour nous, surtout que je savais qu'il allait utiliser les enfants comme prétexte. J'avais à faire à un avocat, un très bon avocat qui savait utiliser les bons arguments pour me faire flancher.

En entrant dans l'hôtel, nous fûmes accueillis par l'hôtesse d'accueil qui avait un immense sourire et surtout, qui fut la première à m'appeler Madame Cullen en dehors de mes connaissances et ça me réchauffa le cœur. Elle nous appela un groom qui nous amena dans la chambre, suite nuptiale évidemment. Pour une fois, je n'avais rien à dire, c'était sans doute la seule fois que nous avions une raison d'avoir cette chambre. Je restais un moment sans voix face à cette chambre. Comme dans l'hôtel de Los Angeles, elle se composait de plusieurs chambres. De bien plus de chambres qu'il ne nous fallait pour nous deux. Mais ce qui me toucha le plus était surtout les petites attentions du personnel de l'hôtel. D'une part, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour nous laisser profiter de la chaleur de cet été finissant, mais aussi les fleurs qui décoraient la chambre, la bouteille de champagne, les fraises, le chocolat offert par l'hôtel.

- La chambre te plait mon amour ? me demanda Edward en m'enlaçant.

- Tu oses me poser la question ?

- Il semblerait.

- Elle est juste magnifique.

- Ce n'est pas le mot adéquat, tu es la seule à être magnifique ici.

- Tu vas me faire rougir. Dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

- C'est le but. Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu rougis.

- Monsieur Cullen, seriez-vous entrain d'essayer de me charmer pour profiter de moi.

- Je souhaite juste accomplir mon devoir d'époux madame Cullen. Dit-il en m'embrassent langoureusement.

- Hum…. Tu me donnes dix minutes ? demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- Pour ?

- Me rafraîchir, après ces heures d'avion, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

- Ne sois pas trop longue alors.

Il avait dit cela en me déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Je du faire chercher au fond de moi pour trouver l'énergie suffisante pour m'éloigner de lui et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Comme tout le reste de la chambre, la salle de bain était très grande, faite dans un marbre blanc juste magnifique, et que dire de la douche. Une douche dans laquelle nous pourrions tenir à quatre, sans être trop serré. Je cessais ma contemplation en me rendant compte que mon tout nouvel époux devait m'attendre dans la chambre. Je pris une douche rapide et ouvrit la valise qu'Alice m'avait faite. Evidemment, elle n'avait rien mis de vraiment confortable, dans cette valise se trouvait mes vêtements pour la nuit, et j'étais bien heureuse d'être allée en Grèce en vacances, au moins, je n'aurais pas froid. Je passais donc une nuisette en dentelle bleue pétrole et qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination quant à ce que je voulais faire de cette nuit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain pour arriver dans une chambre à ambiance plus que romantique. Edward avait allumé les bougies qui avaient été disposée dans la chambre. Il était sur le balcon, torse nu et dos à moi, observant le sac et le ressac de la mer. Sans un bruit, je m'avançais vers lui, profitant de la vue qu'il m'offrait. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, j'adorais regarder chacun des muscles de son dos qui bougeaient à chacun de ses geste. Toujours sans bruit, je posais un pied sur le balcon et avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ma présence, je l'enlaçais, collant ma joue contre son dos et inspirant profondément son odeur. Sans dire un mot, il caressa tendrement mes mains avant de se retourner pour me voir.

- Tu es un appel à l'indécence.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai juste envie de te sauter dessus.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis toujours un gentleman.

- Ranges moi ce côté gentleman s'il te plait.

Il ne me répondit pas et se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec encore plus de passion qu'il ne l'avait fait avant que je ne rentre dans la salle de bain. Je gémis dans sa bouche ce qui provoqua un petit sourire de sa part. Il fit descendre son baiser jusque dans mon cou alors que ses mains voguaient le long de mon corps. En peu de temps, il était parvenu à allumer un feu en moi. Sa main droite remonta le long de ma cuisse et il enroula ma jambe autour de sa taille. Si le feu était né en moi, je pouvais sentir qu'il ressentait la même chose. Son érection était plus que palpable, ce qui m'excita davantage. J'ondulais outrageusement contre ce dernier ce qui le fit grogner contre mon cou. D'une impulsion, je sautais dans ses bras alors qu'il me conduisait dans la chambre et me déposait sur le lit tout en s'allongeant au dessus de moi.

Mutine, je fis glisser une main sous son boxer pour caresser ses fesses tout en l'appuyant plus contre moi pour le sentir davantage. Il du prendre ça comme une invitation car il m'ôta ma nuisette afin que je me retrouve nue face à lui. Nous n'étions plus au début de notre relation, cependant, et ce pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je me retrouvais rougissante face à lui. Il fit un petit sourire mais ne m'en tint pas rigueur et descendit sa bouche contre ma poitrine dont il mordilla légèrement un sein tout en s'occupant de l'autre. Le feu en moi devenait un véritable brasier, me faisant gémir bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais souhaité. M'enfonçant longuement dans les limbes du plaisir, je ne me rendis pas compte que son visage était descendu vers mon antre de plaisir. Il lécha doucement les contours de ma féminité avant de s'attaquer à mon clitoris qu'il mordilla longuement alors que je sentais les spasmes du plaisir m'envahir. Je gémis toujours plus fortement, ce qui le faisait sourire, sans doute de fierté, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais déjà bien loin de tout cela. Mon bassin se souleva contre ma volonté pour aller toujours plus vers lui et le plaisir, avant que je n'explose, essoufflée et abandonnée au plaisir.

Il remonta son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa longuement alors que je sentais son sexe durcit onduler contre le mien. Reprenant pied avec le monde, je le faisais se retourner et ne chercha même pas à faire de préliminaires. Je soufflais doucement sur sa verge, et le senti frémir à cette sensation. Très vite, je déposais un baiser sur cette dernière, son bassin se souleva vers moi, m'incitant à le prendre entièrement puis m'intimant un rythme que je pouvais soutenir. Mais assez vite, ses mouvements devenaient incontrôlés et c'était moi qui dirigeais, mes mains viennent en renforts, le caressant doucement et le sentant gémir d'une voix rauque qui avait encore plus d'impact sur moi et sur mon envie que n'importe quel autre geste. Au bout d'un certain moment, il tenta de m'éloigner de lui, mais je n'étais pas du même avis, je continuais le même mouvement, puis le senti se déverser au fond de moi. Après cela, je le nettoyais longuement et remontais vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Merci. Me dit-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

- Avec plaisir. mais j'espère que tu vas vite te remettre de tes émotions, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions terminé. Lui répondis-je mutine.

- Croyais-moi madame Cullen, je suis tout à fait prêt à consommer ce mariage.

Il avait dit cela alors que j'éclatais de rire. Bien mal m'en prit car, en effet, je sentis qu'il était déjà prêt pour la suite. Je m'installais donc à califourchon de lui et m'empara de son sexe pour le glisser à l'intérieur de moi. Comme à chaque fois, je me sentais totalement complète. J'aimais tellement l'avoir en moi que je restais un moment sans bouger, profitant uniquement de cette divine sensation. Mais il ne sembla pas être d'accord avec cela car il m'attrapa les hanches pour m'intimer un mouvement rapide. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et accélérer encore le mouvement. Je sentais la félicité m'envahir, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir que cela se termine tout de suite et nous retourna, et me pénétra avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Oh mon dieu. Gémis-je.

- Exactement ce que je pensais. Dit-il en collant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posant mes talons sur ses épaules.

- Oh… dis-je dans un cri étouffé par mon poing.

- Cries aussi fort que tu le veux. Dit-il en sortant de moi et entrant une nouvelle fois.

- OUI !

- Plus fort. M'ordonna-t-il en étant toujours plus rapide.

- Edward ! criais-je alors qu'il y allait plus fort et plus rapidement et que j'étais au bord de l'extase.

- J'y suis presque Bella…

- Moi aussi.

- Viens mon amour. Cria-t-il en titillant mon clitoris.

- EDWARD ! hurlais-je alors que mes muscles se contractaient autour de son sexe.

- Oh oui… Bella. me répondit-il en se déversant en moi avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

J'avais atteint les sommets du plaisir en peu de temps. Mon souffle était erratique, mes cheveux totalement en désordre, la sueur recouvrait tout mon corps, mais j'étais heureuse. Il me fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre pied sur terre, ce que nous venions de vivre était tout simplement magnifique, torride et époustouflant. Et je savais que la nuit ne faisait que commencer comme pouvait le démontrer son corps qui reprenait déjà de la vigueur.

**POV Edward**.

J'étais simplement au paradis. J'étais marié à une femme divine, en voyage de noce dans un magnifique pays et nous venions de passer la plus belle de toutes les nuits. Nous avions passé cette dernière à faire l'amour, nous consumant l'un pour l'autre et profitant de notre nuit de noce de la plus belle des manières. Notre voyage ne faisait que commencer, mais je savais que ce serait une totale réussite, nous allions être heureux ici.

Et ensuite… ensuite, nous retournerons à Seattle, retrouver notre fille et construire notre nouveau nid d'amour. C'était ce que je voulais. Le bonheur avec elle se résumait à cela, le bonheur. J'étais à présent marié, père de famille. Une page du livre venait de se tourner, mais je savais que c'était tout simplement le début d'une nouvelle histoire, le début de notre histoire, celle de notre famille. Nous allions être heureux : Carlie, le bébé, elle et moi. Tout était parfait.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

* * *

**Elisaa **: pas vraiment la fin puisque la suite arrivera très vite, sous le nom de « âmes embrassées » !

**Petitefilledusud** : merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review !

**Flo1359** : merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. En ce qui concerne le magasine première, j'attends que mon beau-frère me le passe^^ et pour Remember me, je vais me l'acheter quand je serais en Angleterre^^. Et sinon, je ne compte acheter le nouveau livre, je n'en ai pas trop envie, après, si on me le prête, je risque de le lire mais on verra^^.

**Mlle Cullen** : merci pour la review !

**Gwen** : ce n'est pas réellement la fin puisque la suite arrive très vite ! Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Isa** : merci^^

**Anne-Laure** : Ce n'est pas réellement la fin puisqu'il y aura une troisième histoire qui sera l'exacte suite de cette histoire^^

**Morgane** : Alors, je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elle est ton idée sur le titre^^ merci beaucoup pour la review et je te dis à bientôt pour la suite^^

**Soraya** : ce n'est qu'une fausse fin puisque la suite va arriver lol

**Annabelle **: Je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs et surtout des lecteurs à qui plaisent mes histoires ! Merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira, je te donne rendez-vous pour la prochaine histoire qui sera la suite, puisque celle-ci se termine.

**Floraine** : merci ! La prochaine histoire s'appellera âmes embrassées ). Et je ne pense pas écrire un quatrième tome, je trouve qu'une trilogie c'est pas mal… Après, on ne sait jamais, si l'envie m'en prend un jour on ne sait jamais lol et sinon, surprise pour le bébé ! Bye.

**Sarah** : merci beaucoup pour la review !


End file.
